L'homme et la bête
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Cadre commercial en quête d'élévation sociale et homme motivé par sa richesse personnelle, Francis Bonnefoy se retrouve embarqué dans une situation imprévisible, celle d'une bête en laisse victime de ses pulsions. Face à Arthur Kirkland, jouet d'un destin qu'il ne maitrise pas mais acteur de sa nouvelle vie, Francis se perd entre deux parts de lui-même : l'homme et la bête. UA.
1. La bête à la lune

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Bienvenue en Enfer !**

 **Vous pouvez déposer votre âme sur cette table, mise à votre disposition dans ce but-ci. Hélas, la Moralité et la Décence n'ont pas pu se joindre à nous dans cette fiction *entend des sons bâillonnés depuis la cave* (^w^).**

 **A la base, cette fiction devait être un truc mignon, voire un peu osé et provocateur, sauf que ça a encore dérapé XD**

 **Je vous jure ! D'habitude, mes chapitres premiers sont les** **seuls** **qui suivent ma frise chronologique ! Les seuls ! Et pour une fois, même ça, ça a foiré ! Je suis au bout de ma vie !**

 **Alors, cette fiction était supposée être postée après que j'en ai fini avec « Deux Cœurs brisés » mais j'ai eu comme un doute en repensant à cette nouvelle fic… Du coup, je préfère poster en avance, avoir des retours pour savoir si je la continue ou pas (sinon, j'ai un autre projet, supposé voir le jour plus tard) qui prendra sa place. Quoique cet autre projet est pas plus moral, en fait…**

 **Bon, bref ! Cette fic n'est pas ma priorité (faut d'abord que je finisse l'autre), mais ça me foutra un peu de pression pour écrire de savoir que vous attendez peut-être la suite XD (la meuf qui se faisait du mal gratos).**

 **Place à la présentation de cette nouveauté !**

 **Il s'agit d'un UA (enfin !) dans le monde du travail ! Ouaip… U.U Dans une entreprise. Ok, ça a pas l'air fifou dit comme ça, mais y a un scénario, je vous le juuure ! Q.Q Même si c'est encore du pseudo drama à la pisse où vous allez vous demander ce que j'ai consommé avant d'écrire…**

 **Et donc… Pour ne pas trop faire dans l'originalité :**

 **Rated M ! Oh yeah !**

 **Fruk ! (Enfin !)**

 **Et d'autres couples mais je vais arrêter de spoiler comme une crétine ! ^^''**

 **Alors, une chose qui n'était pas prévue à la base : j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un peu de mystique qui se balade dans ce chapitre d'intro… C'était pas DU TOUT prévu… Donc on va dire que c'est un délire stylistique (me faites pas chier !).**

 **Alors, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **C** **hapitre I :**

Francis éclaira le paysage de son sourire. La journée était belle, l'air doux et le soleil radieux. Il aimait voir un paysage si harmonieux et serein. Pour peu, il se serait cru en vacances. Hélas pour lui, il allait falloir remettre ce désir à plus tard, une entreprise fonctionnant à plein régime comptait encore sur lui pour au moins les deux trimestres prochains. Après cette difficile période, il pourrait commencer à poser ses RTT et à prendre un peu de repos (bien mérité, somme toute !)

Le métro le recracha dans le quartier d'affaires de La Défense, où une masse de salariés évoluaient vers leur bureau, s'ils ne buvaient un petit café entre amis. Un lundi tranquille se tramait, un bon début de semaine intense mais productif – tout ce qu'il aimait. En bon imbécile heureux qui se respecte, Francis avait une grande satisfaction à ne serait-ce que se rendre utile dans son entreprise. Il était donc de cette catégorie de personnes qui allaient au travail avec plaisir et passion.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche tranquille, une immense tour se dressait face à lui, miroitante de ses fenêtres de verre allant du sol au plafond. Deux grandes portes vitrées s'écartèrent sur son passage, le laissant entrer dans sa boîte.

Au standard, deux secrétaires se levèrent, un homme et une femme, qui lui sourirent avec plus ou moins d'arrière-pensée. Il s'arrêta un instant prendre de leur nouvel, le cœur toujours ouvert à la discussion, puis les salua pour rejoindre son étage, le trente-huitième. Du grand ascenseur, il voyait un paysage urbain s'agrandir à mesure qu'il prenait de la hauteur et que l'horizon s'éloignait. Avec ce chaleureux levé de soleil, il se sentait léger, car il s'élevait vers le ciel avec délice, respirant la joie de vivre. Il aimait la vie, ses écarts, ses limites, ses jeux et ses paradoxes. Tout dans ce monde l'intéressait, il avait le cœur ouvert au moindre détail, faisant de lui une des personnes les plus aimée dans son milieu. Un philanthrope comme on n'en connaissait pas.

Il quitta l'ascenseur en sifflotant, sacoche de travail à l'épaule, et s'autorisa un _highfive_ avec un ami de la comptabilité au téléphone, qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Une chaise à roulette fonça sur lui, portant une jeune femme assise dessus en tailleur, qu'il embrassa sur les deux joues avant de la laisser repartir en sens inverse.

En tant que cadre supérieur, il avait droit à son propre bureau, laissant ses camarades dans l' _openspace_ juste à côté. Sa clé roula dans la serrure et il entra fièrement dans son petit monde à lui. Par habitude, il laissa la porte ouverte – tant qu'il ne recevait personne – et déposa sa sacoche sur son bureau parfaitement ordonné.

Il alluma son ordinateur et repartit aussi sec – le temps qu'il s'allume – se chercher un café à la machine du coin.

« Francis ! interpella une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

_ Ah, Antonio, comment vas-tu ?

_ J'irais mieux quand on n'en aura fini avec cette période de boulot intense… Mais puisqu'il faut clore tous les dossiers de management avant la fin du moins prochain, j'ai pas trop le choix. De toute façon, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on recrute un stagiaire en CDD pour nous aider à finir en temps et en heure. J'espère que ma demande sera acceptée.

_ J'essayerais d'en parler à Kirkland, si je le vois

_ Tu es le meilleur.

_ Je sais, je sais !

_ Ah non ! Ne commence pas à imiter Gil ! Il m'a encore fichu la honte hier !

_ Allez raconte, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

_ Alors, tout à commencer à la cafétéria ! entama immédiatement l'hispanique. On déjeuner tranquillement quand deux superbes créatures des Ressources Humaines sont arrivées ! A partir de là, Gil a… »

Antonio étant parti dans son monde, Francis consentit à le laisser finir, même s'il n'allait pas trop pouvoir se permettre de trop s'éterniser. Mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir de bavarder avec son frère de cœur qu'il ne put pas l'interrompre. Puis, entendre les exploits narcissiques de leur meilleur ami valait son pesant d'or. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se refassent une soirée au bar, tous les trois, après le boulot. Peut-être quand ils passeront dans un cycle de travail plus vivable.

A contrecœur, ils résolurent à se séparer, mais ce ne fut que pour se donner rendez-vous à la cafétéria !

Francis regagna son bureau et commença à éplucher ses mails. De nouvelles consignes venaient d'arriver, le forçant à retravailler son projet _marketing_ du début. Si près du but, c'était dommage. Mais les consignes étaient cohérentes et amélioreraient certainement le projet. Il se mit donc à la tâche pendant deux bonnes heures avant de se faire interrompre par sa ligne téléphonique.

« Francis Bonnefoy, j'écoute ?

_ C'est Elizaveta des Ressources Humaines à l'appareil. Juste pour vous dire qu'un stagiaire a déposé le dossier de vente à mon bureau, ce matin. Comme je sais qu'il vous intéresse, vous pouvez venir le consulter quand vous voulez.

_ Super, j'arrive tout de suite pour y jeter un œil.

_ Pas de problème ».

Il raccrocha et se leva de son bureau. A peine sortit de la pièce, il percuta une jolie petite tête blonde auquel il n'avait pas fait attention.

_ Oh, désolé Matthieu !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Francis. Je ne faisais pas attention à où je mettais les pieds. Tu vas bien ?

_ Très bien, merci ! Et toi ? Tu as réglé ton problème de chauffage ?

_ J'ai appelé des techniciens, ils régleront ça dans le courant de la semaine.

_ Tant mieux, alors. Tu m'excuseras, je dois te laisser.

_ Aucun problème, on discutera plus tard.

_ Avec joie. A tout à l'heure, mon garçon ».

Tellement de fraicheur dans cette entreprise ! Francis était infiniment chanceux d'être devenu ami avec absolument tout le monde – sauf quelques cas isolés, mais bref ! Il descendit d'un étage et arriva aux Archives. Au bout d'un couloir, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns lui fit signe – la belle Lizzy.

« Bonjour, Bonnefoy. Je vous ai fait une photocopie du dossier pour que vous y ayez accès.

_ Je croyais que les duplicatas de nos documents archivés étaient proscrits~ ! Madame jouerait-elle dans l'illégalité ?

_ Oh ça va ! Je vous fais confiance pour le détruire à la broyeuse quand vous n'en aurez plus besoin !

_ Je suis émue par tant de foi envers ma modeste personne.

_ Eh bien, allez vous émouvoir à votre bureau !

_ J'y cours, j'y vole, madame ! »

Il mima une sortie de danseuse étoile, sautillant telle une gazelle dans un pré, ce qui fit rire les autres employés autour d'eux. Francis était toujours la joie de vivre incarnée et savait redonner le sourire à tout le monde. Un véritable antidépresseur sur pattes. Puis comme il aimait profondément ses pairs, il ne voulait laisser personne de triste autour de lui. Il se savait un peu idéaliste, mais pour l'instant, ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi.

Il retourna travailler, un peu aidé par un collègue, spécialiste en _marketing_. Francis dû passer quelques coups de fil à des collègues Américains pour leur demander quelques chiffres auquel il n'avait pas accès. Ça lui donnait l'occasion d'exercer son anglais. Francis avait fait des études de communications – parce qu'il n'était réellement bon qu'à ça, et avait vécu des études très difficiles en langues étrangères et en économie. En côtoyant son frère de cœur, Antonio, il avait appris l'espagnol. Au collège et au lycée, il avait appris l'allemand, et il y a peu, il s'était attaché à la langue italienne. Du coup, Francis allait pour devenir un bon polyglotte. Et l'anglais, il se dépatouillait honorablement à force de pratiquer avec des collègues étrangers.

Puis, surtout, il était fier de son petit accent léger qui lui attirait les faveurs de certaines collègues. La dernières fois, une cliente ukrainienne était venue à leur bureau pour vérifier l'avancée de son projet, et avait été charmée par ce bellâtre particulièrement sociable. Lui s'amusait à draguer toutes les personnes qui lui plaisaient, plus pour jouer qu'autre chose. Mais il n'avait de vraie relation avec personne. En vrai, il se contentait d'un clin d'œil à la dérobé, d'un petit sous-entendu pour animer la conversation, mais pas de réel contact physique. Il était joueur mais les relations de bureaux lui laissaient un sentiment mitigé. Il avait peur que cela finisse par lui porter préjudice. Surtout qu'il contrôlait sa vie au millimètre près. Rien ne lui échappait.

A nouveau, il mit son travail en pause quand son ventre se mit à gargouiller. 12h30. Il se leva et rejoignit Antonio à la cafétéria. L'endroit étant un peu bondé, ils se débarrassèrent de leur plateau et partirent manger dehors, le sandwich sous le bras.

« Gilbert ne nous rejoint pas ? demanda Francis avec scepticisme.

_ Vu son poste, il est parfois obligé de manger dans son bureau pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le PDG a trouvé intelligent de foutre Gil à un rang si élevé de la boite. Il est pourtant plus fait pour bosser en équipe que seul.

_ Va savoir.

_ Kirkland, lui, il est fait pour être seul, donc sa place lui va… Mais Gil, mais c'est incompréhensible.

_ On passera le voir à la volée, au pire. Genre, une visite surprise.

_ Oh ! Avec des serpentins ?! s'émerveilla l'Espagnol déjà prêt à faire des conneries pour le simple plaisir d'être idiot.

_ Bonne idée ! J'ai hâte que Bradinsky nous licencie !

_ Pfff ! T'es bête !

_ Et toi, t'es suicidaire ! »

Mais la comparaison était intéressante.

Gilbert était effectivement un joyeux larron, fait pour communiquer et échanger. Il riait de bon cœur, avait le sens du contact et n'hésitait pas à aider (pour le plaisir de montrer à quel point il était génial). L'avoir foutu comme sous-directeur direct du PDG, le cloîtrant dans un bureau terne, c'était une sérieuse erreur stratégique. Après, le choix n'était pas anodin. Gil était efficace au boulot. Il méritait un poste haut placé. Après, il aurait sans doute préféré quelque chose de plus physique comme job. Gil aimait bouger d'un endroit à un autre, faire le lien et récolter des infos.

Et à l'inverse, nous avons Arthur Kirkland.

Dans le genre « sous-directeur », il était le bon petit cliché. Vraiment.

Deuxième personne la plus importante de l'entreprise, Kirkland avait l'âme d'un vrai patron. Il avait un _self-control_ phénoménal et bossait comme un dingue tous les jours. Seul. Au fond d'un couloir où personne n'aimait vraiment aller, dans un bureau isolé, ce Britannique d'à peine 24 ans dominait le secteur économique de la boîte avec une poigne de fer. Francis le trouvait impressionnant. Avec deux ans de moins, Kirkland était un grade au-dessus de lui, sûrement entré par piston, chose commune dans le milieu, bien qu'il ait maintes fois prouvé qu'il méritait ce poste. C'était un autre type de parcours que celui de Francis, qui avait grimpé les échelons – certes rapidement – mais vraiment depuis le bas de l'échelle. Mais si Kirkland s'était arrangé pour être recommandé, lui n'était pas tout blanc non plus.

Francis se savait beau et agréable et il ne se cachait pas d'avoir utilisé sa gueule d'ange pour grimper les échelons. Juste en se montrant _particulièrement_ agréable avec certaines personnes haut placées, en plus de bosser sérieusement.

Mais pour en revenir à Kirkland, c'était sûrement un jeune prodige. Il était solitaire mais bossait durement et bien. Il avait une bonne gueule typique d'anglais, avec des sourcils épais, mais ses traits étaient fins, agréables au regard. Un _gentleman_ qui se voulait viril mais qui gardait l'androgynéité de l'enfance, avec des yeux d'une splendeur divine – Francis fantasmait sur les yeux verts depuis quelques années, même si pour lui, tout est bon à prendre en matière d'esthétisme. Kirkland était encore très jeune et il avait pourtant déjà l'étoffe d'un homme accompli. Il avait le poste le plus haut derrière le PDG, il avait l'air marié et s'habillait de façon chic avec des costumes sur mesure italiens.

Et pourtant, tous les deux ne communiquaient pas beaucoup. Malgré cela, Francis songeait à se rapprocher de lui. Il était déjà le meilleur ami de Gilbert, l'un des sous-directeurs, alors se mettre Kirkland dans la poche lui serait bénéfique au cas où le PDG déciderait de créer un nouvel emploi. Si Gil et Kirkland le recommandaient tous deux, il gagnait tout. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment le prendre pour s'en faire un ami, justement parce que leurs caractères étaient opposés. Un joyeux philanthrope idéaliste et parfois naïf d'un côté, puis un grand loup solitaire à l'allure égoïste de l'autre.

Comment pourraient-ils s'entendre ? Qu'auraient-ils à se dire ?

L'affaire semblait perdue d'avance. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, aucun lien ne les réunirait jamais.

En apparence.

Du moins, c'était ce que Francis avait cru, sous-estimant ses propres faiblesses.

La journée se poursuivit donc dans une ambiance studieuse. Francis avait eu la prétention de vouloir clore ce dossier avant la fin de la journée, pour se libérer un peu de temps le lendemain, où il pourrait venir en aide à ses collègues. Et il était bien parti pour. Si personne ne le dérangeait jusqu'à 19h, il finirait sans problème.

Dans les faits, tout se passa mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé, car à part deux ou trois coups de fil et une visite d'Antonio, il avait passé une après-midi tranquille, bien que s'étant surestimé car ayant achevé son dossier à 20h30. Rester le dernier au travail ne le dérangeait pas, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Ce fut donc le cœur en paix qu'il rangea ses affaires et éteignit son ordinateur.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, appuyés par la noirceur qui perçait par les fenêtres immenses et vitrées de haut en bas. Seul son bureau était resté allumé, et il se fit la réflexion que c'était l'ambiance parfaite pour un meurtre.

La lune offrait une clarté divine, le motivant à faire perdurer cette pénombre. Il venait de se découvrir une passion pour son bureau de nuit… La nuit, il se savait l'aimer. Mais un lieu comme son travail, qu'il connaissait par cœur… comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il serait si mystique avec cette luminosité qu'il adorait tant ?

Mais comprenons-le ! Le couloir de son bureau était composé sur toute une surface de vitre donnant sur le ciel. La lune se reflétait pleinement sur les murs, les objets, les courbes, et même sur lui. Aucun nuage ne venait empêcher la lune de caresser sa peau, aucun bruit ne venait percer le silence mystique qui régnait en maître.

Dopé par l'ambiance, il sentait presque ses pulsions naturistes – héritées de son grand-père – se réveiller. Le vieil homme lui avait appris à aimer la simplicité, alors Francis l'avait pris au mot. Mais son reste de moral lui disait que, malgré l'ivresse que produisait la lune sur lui, danser nu dans son bureau n'était pas un projet particulièrement épanouissant. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cet astre de l'obscurité avait autant d'influence sur lui. Le mouvement de la lune influait les marées, certes, mais pourquoi lui aussi ?

Il se traita de fou et poursuivit son chemin dans les couloirs, jurant d'aller consulter un psychiatre, dès fois qu'il couvrirait un traumatisme d'enfance faisant de lui un psychopathe…

Il appela l'ascenseur et attendit qu'il ne monte la bonne trentaine d'étages qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée.

Cependant, son attention fut portée par un bruit de chaise à roulette au loin, au fond du couloir et sa curiosité prit le dessus. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit mais Francis s'en détourna pour débuter sa marche dans le long couloir vide. Il se demandait qui pouvait être encore là si tard. Au moins, il voulait vérifier que cette personne allait bien, car il s'en voudrait d'avoir ignoré quelqu'un dans le besoin.

Plus il avançait, à pas de loup, plus il s'interrogeait.

Au fond du couloir ne se trouvait qu'une de leurs nombreuses salles de réunion. Ce n'était pas un lieu où rester le soir, bien que la vue y fût imprenable sur le quartier d'affaire de La Défense. Mais quel genre de touriste renoncerait à se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui pour apprécier la vue ?

 _Le même genre qui s'imagine courir à poil dans les couloirs_ , lui proposa sa conscience, qu'il fit taire sur le coup.

La porte était à peine entrouverte, délaissée sans honte après le passage du mystérieux retardataire. La curiosité de Francis était poussée à son maximum. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas un cambrioleur, mais bien un employé intrigué par le paysage. De la pièce s'échappait un son irrégulier de respiration saccadée, un peu étouffé. Pendant un instant, Francis se fit la réflexion que quelqu'un se faisait peut-être étrangler à même la table.

Il poussa donc la porte, sur ses gardes, prêt à se battre, mais il ne tomba pas sur ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Dans son silence choqué, ses muscles se tendirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Deux mains posées à plat contre la vitre comme s'il la poussait, le dos voûté pour que la tête tombe vers le sol, un homme pleurait sans retenue, au point de ne plus respirer convenablement. Emmitouflé dans un beau costume sombre, seuls des sanglots lui échappaient, des sanglots d'enfant esseulé. C'était un appel à l'aide qui glissait avec chacune de ses larmes, un désespoir certain.

Quelque chose dans le cœur de Francis lui fit mal à voir un de ses semblables dans pareil état. Il déglutit en se demandant quoi faire, alors que des pleurs continuaient d'affluer en continue. Il cessa donc de réfléchir et fit ce que son cœur l'invitait à faire.

Il entra et avança vers l'individu.

Celui-ci, entendant le mouvement, fit volte-face avec l'allure effrayé d'un animal perdu en pleine forêt. Ses mains blanches et douces tremblaient contre son gré et il sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, sincèrement apeuré.

Arthur Kirkland.

Le sous-directeur, irréprochable, de haut rang, doué, superbe, intelligent, intouchable, pleurait dans une salle plongée dans le noir, un soir ou il croyait être seul. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Francis n'aurait cru le voir un jour si brisé émotionnellement, si faible. Kirkland était l'éternel pilier de la boîte, il ne craquait jamais, tenait tête aux plus grands, maîtrisait tout son secteur à la perfection. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Dans cet état ? Pourquoi ?

« Kirkland… Que se passe-t-il ?

_ R-rien… Va-t-en !

_ Non ».

Arthur hoqueta de ce refus, cachant son visage dans ses bras pour ne pas s'humilier davantage devant ce demi-inconnu. Après des mois à garder sa _pokerface_ du matin au soir, il ne voulait pas que sa couverture vole de la sorte, parce qu'il n'avait pas vérifié qu'il était seul. Puis surtout pas devant ce Francis Bonnefoy, toujours d'humeur légère, avec son insupportable sourire d'imbécile heureux plaqué au visage.

« Kirkland, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

_ C'est bon, Bonnefoy, laisse-moi tranquille.

_ Vous me connaissez mal.

_ Tu ne peux pas me… me forcer à parler si je ne le veux pas… !

_ Vous êtes quelqu'un de raisonnable et de sensé. Livrez-vous un peu, ça vous fera du bien ».

Un agacement certain venait de s'emparer du Britannique. Il claqua la langue et avança vers Francis dans une allure menaçante, frottant son visage pour y retirer les traces de larmes. Maintenant, il faisait presque peur avec ses yeux rouges et son teint blême.

En un instant, il se passa une scène que Francis définirait de « mystique ». Au-delà du discours inintéressant de son patron sur l'intégrité physique et le droit au silence, ce fut l'ensemble de l'environnement qui lui heurta l'esprit avec vigueur. Dans cette atmosphère lunaire, blanchie par la lumière de l'astre nacré qui perçait le ciel, leurs deux corps s'étaient trouvés plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Francis n'avait jamais approché son boss d'aussi près.

Vraiment.

C'était la première fois qu'il sentait son parfum – et quel parfum ! – ou qu'il avait la chance de se plonger autant dans ses yeux.

En voulant se montrer menaçant, Arthur s'était approché de lui au plus près, le touchant presque dans la manœuvre. Ses menaces lui rentraient par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Francis était trop occupé à le détailler du regard pour s'intéresser à ses beaux discours juridique, même s'il aimait bien ce petit accent anglais à peine voilé derrière sa belle voix furibonde.

Francis fantasmait vraiment sur les yeux verts.

Et surtout, la proximité de leurs deux corps commençait à l'interroger, puisqu'il voyait son patron sous un jour nouveau, il le voyait d'une manière plus… humaine, plus accessible, plus désirable. Il supposait que c'était toujours l'influence de la lune qui lui jouait des tours, car en journée il n'avait jamais trouvé Arthur sexuellement attirant. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement que de loin, très loin. Et maintenant, on le mettait devant lui, le souffle court, le corps tremblotant, les yeux brillants d'humidité ? Puis son souffle qui caressait ses lèvres pendant qu'il lui parlait… ça l'émoustillait.

« Quelle tristesse que les larmes t'aillent si bien… »

Un silence.

Puis il réalisa ses mots.

Le reproche d'Arthur venait de s'envoler dans l'espace, muselé par son propre ébahissement. Ce compliment sonnait à la fois doux et éploré, ce qui le fit rougir. Même dans le silence, leurs souffles se mêlaient – puisqu'Arthur n'avait pas trouvé la force de se reculer après cette étrange intervention. Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent dans l'incertitude, aucun des deux n'avait l'air de savoir comment faire évoluer la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur rougisse davantage en baissant la tête, désireux de lutter contre un sentiment étrange qui gonflait en lui. Et ainsi, leurs soufflent de se mêlaient plus, et ce simple fait était absolument insupportable.

Alors qu'Arthur allait le traiter d'idiot pour cette parole dénuée de sens, Francis attrapa, au derrière de sa tête, ses courtes mèches blondes pour les tirer, relevant son visage vers le sien. Il se retint de soupirer lorsqu'à nouveau, son parfum s'imposa à ses sens. Il apprécia cette proximité indécente, surpris de ne pas être repoussé malgré ce geste osé, puis laissa la gravité le faire tomber un peu vers l'avant.

Une pression chaude engloba ses lèvres, celle d'un baiser volé dont il était l'origine sans y avoir pensé. Il s'était laissé tenter par la bête en lui, celle qui ne se réveillait qu'à l'arrivée de la lune. C'était encore elle la coupable. La nuit, Francis devenait autre, il perdait son caractère habituel et se laissait porter par ses fantasmes, ses rêves, sa partie cachée. Le monstre sommeillant en lui s'exaltait quand le jour baissait. Et à vrai dire, il aimait cette inconstance chez lui, il aimait ne pas se comprendre, avoir une part de hasard, ne pas contrôler chacun de ses actes. Juste pour s'opposer à cette partie de lui, celle du jour, qui contrôlait tout, où chacun de ses sourires avait un but et était préalablement réfléchi.

Alors, embrasser Kirkland ne lui sembla pas si incroyable que ça. Il se savait attiré par les yeux verts, sa bête intérieure avait donc pris le contrôle en voyant cette biche effrayé, en larme, s'approcher si près. Si même la proie va jusqu'à se coller au prédateur, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'elle se fasse bouffer.

Cette ivresse qui se glissait entre leurs lèvres le rendait fou.

Sa main descendit rencontrer sa voisine, sans qu'il ne la contrôle. Il sentait ses doigts jouer avec l'alliance tiède de son pauvre patron perdu. Il avait tellement envie d'arracher cette bague… de la détruire… parce qu'elle agissait comme une barrière pour son instinct animal. C'était le rempart de culture qui l'empêchait de devenir pleinement la bête qu'il était.

La chaleur, la douceur… ce mélange interdit de sensation, dans un lieu où les sentiments n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Tout cela était absolument jouissif. Francis jouait avec le danger, il aimait le hasard et il s'était lancé à la conquête de cette paire de lèvres sans rien préparer, juste pour le plaisir de se laisser aller. Surtout que, à défaut d'écho favorable, Arthur ne le repoussait pas non plus. Un silence, un embarra. Il profitait de son choc.

La main perdue dans ses cheveux y resta accrochée, séparant brusquement leurs deux visages alors que, pourtant, l'envie de continuer était palpable. Une oscillation animait le corps du Français, le faisant parfois chuter vers l'avant, mais il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres pour empêcher un nouveau baiser. L'homme et la bête se battait pour obtenir tous les droits sur ce moment parfait de craquage complet.

« Arrête-moi, ordonna-t-il. Ou sinon, je continuerais ».

Toujours sous le choc, Arthur ne comprit pas tout de suite, et ses pensées se fondirent à nouveau dans un baiser qui le colla à la vitre.

Les paroles étaient à l'homme, les gestes à la bête.

« Je vais te prendre ici et maintenant, Kirkland. Alors repousse-moi avant de le regretter ».

Un nouveau baiser. Une érection naturelle de loup en rut fit comprendre à Francis qu'il quittait définitivement le monde de la civilisation. Avant de devenir un monstre, il fallait qu'on le calme. Il fallait qu'Arthur le quitte.

Celui-ci se débattit mollement, le regard perdu et naviguant à travers la pièce comme s'il cherchait de l'aide. Ce rejet de ses lèvres n'inquiéta pas l'animal, qui descendit lécher la peau de son cou. En sentant ce contact de plus en plus intime, Arthur l'écarta d'un bras, assez lentement, pour se diriger vers la porte, mais ses gestes s'apparentaient plutôt à ceux d'une brebis perdue ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, cependant, Francis – ou ce qu'il en restait – revint à la charge, le faisant soupirer de plaisir, l'enlaçant par derrière, glissant ses mains sur son corps.

« Non, Kirkland… Pas comme ça. Rejette-moi plus fortement… Vite… »

Lui-même conscient de sa folie, il en venait à lui quémander ce service. Il **devait** l'arrêter avant que ça ne dérape trop.

Les grandes mains fines du Français coururent sa chemise puis son pantalon, frôlant la ceinture comme s'il se retenait de la lui ôter. Enfin, il sembla qu'Arthur reprenait ses esprits, car il recula brusquement, poussant la bête derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la table.

« Désolé… »

Et en plus, il s'excusait alors qu'il n'était que la victime. Kirkland était trop adorable.

« Non, c'est moi qui le suis ».

Le Britannique rougit devant l'érection naissante du jeune homme face à lui, puis il détourna le regard, la main plaquée sur la bouche.

« J-je… Je dois y aller.

_ Je suis désolé, Kirkland. C'est à cause de la lune… je… désolé.

_ Peu importe. Oublions ça… »

Pressé d'en finir, Arthur ne semblait pas étonné que Francis accuse un astre de ses gestes, comme si c'était une excuse aussi banale que l'éternel « désolé, y avait des embouteillages » quand on arrive en retard. Tant mieux, dans un sens. C'était tellement étrange qu'il peinerait à expliquer le pourquoi du comment il avait fait ça. Ne devoir rendre aucun compte lui allait parfaitement.

Mais si Arthur se mettait soudainement à éprouver l'envie d'avoir des explications, Francis lui répondrait directement ce qu'il pensait, aussi amoral cela soit-il. Il lui dirait que le voir pleurer l'avait excité, que son corps était attirant, que la simple couleur de ses yeux le faisait bander, et surtout, qu'il était toujours shooté face à la lune pour des raisons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, Kirkland se calma et sortit du bureau, la chemise encore froissée de leurs contacts physiques. Il ne se passerait donc rien ce soir… dommage.

Aussi triste soit-il, Kirkland n'allait pas se laisser abuser par un collègue malade mental aux hormones explosives. En tant qu'homme marié, il allait rester fidèle à sa promise et oublier cette histoire. A bien y réfléchir, Francis doutait que ce passage de laisser-aller laisse place à des représailles de son patron. Celui-ci devait avoir un peu trop honte de s'être adonné à une crise de larmes et, surtout, de ne pas s'être débattu lorsqu'il s'était fait plaquer contre la vitre.

Pourtant, Francis n'aurait pas été contre l'idée d'aller plus loin… Certes, ça ne faisait pas de sauter son patron dans une salle de réunion à 21h passé alors que celui-ci était apparemment en pleine déprime (travail ? famille ? stress ? tellement d'options pouvaient justifier ce craquage), mais Kirkland était attirant. Tant intellectuellement que physiquement (même ses sourcils épais ne rebutaient pas le Français, c'était pour dire !)

Quitta à avoir une histoire sans lendemain, il aurait été plus drôle d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Tant pis.

Il rattrapa sa sacoche, qu'il avait négligemment laissée dans un coin en entrant et s'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un bond.

Francis n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux, choqué, avant d'être torturé sous une pluie de baisers désespérés.

« Do it, Bonnefoy… Now… »

Kirkland était revenu, ses mains tremblantes en train de s'activer à le libérer de son pantalon serré. L'interpellé ne chercha pas plus loin, l'astre continuant de frapper ses nerfs cérébraux, et il le fit basculer sur l'immense table de la salle.

Le sexe déjà bandé de leur précédent accrochage, Francis les débarrassa bien vite de toute couche encombrante, leurs sous-vêtements et bas de costume glissant à leurs chevilles, et il récupéra un préservatif qu'il avait glissé dans une poche intérieure de sa veste (au cas où, comme l'avait toujours prévenue sa mère par souci de santé). Les cuisses laiteuses passèrent par-dessus ses épaules, collant leurs deux intimités dans une caresse délicieuse. Arthur resta patient, le temps que celui qui allait s'unir illégalement à lui ne mette la protection sur sa verge tendue.

Francis le trouva de plus en plus magnifique, surtout sous cette luminosité mystique, avec son petit souffle saccadé et ses yeux toujours rougis de douleur. Ce vert… Ce vert brillant qui tranchait avec la nuit…

La bête se réveilla, grognant sa satisfaction d'être le maître et d'avoir ce qu'il avait convoité, cette viande délicieuse qui s'offrait en sacrifice pour son plus grand plaisir. Alors qu'il lui dévorait la bouche comme un bienheureux, son sexe glissa dans antre avec toute la souplesse dont il était capable. Doucement. Pour bien profiter du crime. Il voulait que chaque partie de leur chair tremble d'excitation, que la moindre bribe de pensée ne soit tournée que vers le plaisir bestial de cette union dangereuse.

Le subordonné et l'époux bougèrent leurs hanches d'un même mouvement, ayant déjà trouvés la symbiose parfaite qui les ferait bientôt jouir allégrement. Francis prit plaisir à remonter ses mains sur ce poitrail indécent qui s'offrait à sa vue, avec les deux boutons de chair rose pointant dans sa direction en attendant qu'il ne vienne y poser les lèvres. Ce qu'il fit sans retenue ni honte.

En passant ses bras sous ses aisselles, il s'assurait que son beau complice ne lui échappe pas. Ses coups de reins puissants avaient tendance à le faire reculer sur la table, ce qui était bien peu pratique. Il fallait donc le garder contre lui, l'accrocher, l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Ce crime, ils en profiteraient jusqu'au bout.

Complètement seuls dans cette tour abandonnée de tous, ils purent se payer le luxe d'exprimer à voix haute leur jouissance, ne retenant aucun bruit, aucun grognement, aucun soupir. Les syllabes avaient tendance à se perdre sous les assauts répétés de leurs hanches entrechoquées. Francis adorait le voir sautiller de haut en bas quand il poussait en lui sauvagement. L'autre sembla également prendre son pied, avec un plaisir presque masochiste à savoir qu'il était empalé par une bête sauvage. C'était comme si sa frustration et son stress s'était envolés, ne lui laissant qu'un visage repus et heureux. Francis sentait d'ailleurs ses parois internes se détendre à mesure que son sexe les caressait rapidement pour toucher sa prostate.

Jamais un corps ne l'avait autant excité.

Arthur enroula ses bras fins autour de sa tête pour l'inciter à continuer sa douce torture sur ses tétons, visiblement peu intéressé par l'image qu'il renvoyait. Sa saleté de réputation d'homme froid et dur s'était déjà envolée au moment où Francis avait surpris ses larmes. Peu lui importait désormais de passer auprès de lui pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

Le déhanché fougueux les força à se coller, Francis n'étant presque plus capable de tenir sur ses bras pour ne pas chuter sur lui. De toute façon, il aimait sentir leurs deux torses se frotter dans cette humide chaleur provoquée par leurs corps transpirants. Ses dents grignotèrent son épaule et les cuisses délaissées de l'Anglais allèrent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches pour exercer de fugaces pressions, l'intimant à aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour lui dévaster les reins. Il s'entendit même demander quelques obscénités, comme : « démonte-moi », « ravage-moi », « baise-moi plus fort » ou d'autres terribles aveux qui laissaient entendre à quel point il était frustré et que ça n'allait pas dans sa vie.

Fier d'être ainsi désiré, Francis l'exauça avec toute la vigueur que sa jeunesse lui offrait. Dans cette pénétration, il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement fusionné avec lui, d'être entré trop profondément pour pouvoir un jour s'en séparer. Constations bien atroces, mais totalement justes.

Entre leurs deux bassins collés, le pénis érigé d'Arthur se lâcha soudainement, déversant une semence blanche collante, témoin de ce crime charnel délectable. Cet orgasme tendit ultimement ses muscles, y compris ceux qui entouraient le sexe allant et venant en lui, et dans ce resserrement délicieux, l'extase frappa enfin le Français, qui acheva son dernier coup de rein sous un cri animal.

Les deux créatures descendirent très lentement de cette passion criminelle, totalement repus de s'être adonnés à pareil comportement digne des êtres humains les moins nobles de cette planète.

Quel mal y a-t-il à être un monstre si on le reconnaissait ?

Francis se retira de cette chaleur masturbatoire, conscient d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'incroyable rien qu'à cause de ce côté pourtant renié de sa personne. S'il n'avait pas complimenté ni embrassé son supérieur, il n'aurait jamais eu le plaisir de goûter la chair interdite. Là… savoir qu'il avait craché sa semence entre ses reins, même dans un préservatif, lui donnait un sentiment de puissance aussi détestable que merveilleux. Ses doigts allèrent retirer la protection, nouant un nœud pour piéger le liquide incriminé, alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher du corps ruisselant de sperme et de sueurs de son compagnon inespéré. Il adorait ce souffle coincé dans sa gorge, ces petits soupirs érotiques post-orgasmiques, ainsi que ce visage totalement serein. Pour peu, il recommencerait.

Néanmoins, son partenaire était déjà en train de glisser au sol afin de relever son pantalon et son boxer tombés à ses pieds. Il se releva, réajustant ses vêtements, remontant la fermeture éclair en silence, sans un regard. Sa ceinture repris sa place et il rentra sa chemise dans son costume, comme si de rien n'était. L'illusion était parfaite. Aucun crime, aucune infidélité, rien.

Sans un bruit, le Britannique passa à côté de son complice, la tête résolument tournée vers le sol, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'eut dépassé de quelques centimètres.

« Il ne s'est rien passé.

_ Cela va de soi ».

Ils étaient bien d'accord sur ce point. Tous deux avaient intérêts à garder cela secret. Arthur pour sa précieuse réputation, Francis pour gagner sa confiance et espérer s'élever dans cette entreprise.

Les deux bêtes se quittèrent pour une nuit silencieuse. Francis observa une dernière fois la lune avant de tirer les volets de sa chambre à coucher.

Elle lui souriait.

* * *

 **Ouais… C'est pas une blague… Ceci est vraiment ma nouvelle fic (elle est pas supposée être excessivement longue mais vu comment j'allonge ma frise chronologique de trucs à la con… bah, je vais pas trop m'avancer sur ce point.**

 **Euh… Je préviens tout de suite, il n'était pas supposé y avoir de lemon ici… Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ! Comment vais-je gérer la suite, maintenant ?! Et c'est que le premier chapitre ! J'ai pas envie de voir comment la suite va finir à ce rythme ! .**

 **Et on commence direct avec un Arthur en pleine dépression! Y a du level ou y a pas de level! XD**

 **Puis ce Francis bipolaire, là! Homme ou bête? Haaaan! Le drama!**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter. Dites-moi si ça vaut la peine d'avoir une suite (surtout que la suite part encore plus en sucette) ou pas.**

 **Biz' !**


	2. Homme ou bête?

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Han ! Tellement d'amour dans vos reviews ! Je vais la continuer cette fic, vindiou !**

 **Et bonjour/bonsoir, accessoirement !**

 **Normalement, ça n'influencera en rien la sortie des quelques derniers chapitres de « Deux Cœurs brisés ». En fait, ça me permet de faire autre chose quand j'ai un petit syndrome de la page blanche. Heureusement, j'ai philo demain ! 4h ! (j'aurais dû en avoir 6 mais mon prof d'histoire a eu pitié) Et qui dit philo dit « j'écris des lemons en cours parce que yolo ! »**

 **Donc, sauf imprévu, le chapitre 19 devrait arriver entre vendredi et dimanche (oui, à ce stade, c'est plus une fourchette mais un râteau, je sais U.U)**

 **Place aux superbes réponses à vos wonderful commentaires :**

 **Asahi :**

 **Bon, on s'est déjà échangé quelques mots par skype mais je ne te remercierais jamais assez donc : Merci ! Entièrement d'accord avec toi, les amours interdits, c'est le pied ! Ton O.S en parlait déjà bien ! Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de pousser le vice, mais dans une autre direction. Je te laisse découvrir, sinon (je me connais), je vais spoiler comme un vieux chacal XP**

 **Beyond :**

 **Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'imagines-tu de moi ? XD Un remix de Twillight ? Diantre ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était faisable avec Hetalia ! (ou alors mon cerveau ne veut pas imaginer). Le Thuthur dépravé fait jouir beaucoup de personnes, j'ai l'impression… Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas Francis le pire des deux~ ? En tout cas, merci pour tout ! Gne t'aime !**

 **Mimi-chan :**

 **Tu veux qu'on reparle de tes métaphores avec la lune, le soleil et le ciel dans** **Mi amore** **? Parce que question jalousie, j'ai des choses à dire, moi aussi ! (èwé) Bravo pour ton analyse de l'ascenseur, je te jure que c'était involontaire de ma part ! Tu es une vraie analyste, ma parole ! O_O Respect ! Toi aussi, tu sembles partie pour vouloir qu'Arthur « prenne cher » XD Le pauvre ! C'est pourtant Francis que j'ai diabolisé dans le premier chapitre ! Mais c'est vrai que le Thuthur est pas clair.**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Je me forcerais moi-même si ça me permet d'obtenir des commentaires aussi adorables ! OwO Je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant et tout ce que j'espère, c'est que la suite te maintienne aussi en haleine (et j'aime pas le citron non plus, je te comprends !) Merci de tes encouragements !**

 **Mad H.W :**

 **Un seul mot de ma part : merci. Enfin, pas que je veuille détruite ton cerveau, hein ! Mais merci du commentaire ! :D La suite que tu espérais est là, peut-être moins bien que ce que j'espérais mais j'ai du mal à bien introduire mes histoires… Du coup, ça va peut-être un peu vite… Bah ! On va dire que c'est fait exprès, na !**

 **Nebelsue :**

 **Le coup de la lune n'était pas prévu… je crois que je me suis encore fait avoir par mes passions inavouées (*part en dramaqueen, un bras devant les yeux*). En effet, vous avez pas attendu pour le lemon XD Chapitre 1 : BAM ! Keskiya ! T'en a pas assez ?! Bouffe-le mon lemon ! Bouffe-leeee ! … Kof. Kof. Je suis désolée U.U Nyahaha ! Une rivalité amoureuse ? Mais j'ai encore mieux dans mon cerveau de malade ! Mouahahahah !**

 **Nanami :**

 **Coucou, toi ! XD**

 **Black-Cherry :**

 **Blblblblbl ! *suffoque en se faisant secouer dans tous les sens* Je n'en aurais jamais fini avec vos feelz ! Je les dévorerais avec passion ! C'est ma nourriture ! Mouahah ! Les relatiiiions secrèèètes ! Vouiiii ! *voix de Golum* Elles sont préciiiieuses ! Ouiii… Les précieuses… Puis sinon, je réponds à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère que ça te donnera toujours envie de lire la suite (un peu de hype dans ce bas monde !) Le coup du préservatif, oui XD Je vois bien Ao mettre son fiston en garde.**

 **Alice :**

 **Ça a le mérité d'être clair ! (et de me faire très plaisir aussi). Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame ! La suite, ici même, servie sur un plateau d'argent par votre humble serviteur~ ! Marci pour touuuut ! O-O Tu es un amour ! Je t'embrasse et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Bon ! Cela étant fait… on va passer aux tags :**

 **Rien n'est à moi et… bah, c'est pas une fiction où y a vraiment besoin de tag (pour l'instant) donc disons qu'on continue à violer la Morale par tous les trous (narines non-comprises comme dirait ce cher Antoine Daniel).**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et merci encore !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II :**

Francis s'était réveillé sur une série d'interrogations au sujet de la veille, mais comme l'original qu'il était, ses interrogations semblaient toujours un peu décalées par rapport au vrai problème.

Certes, il s'était tapé son patron, mais ça, c'était un autre problème plutôt gérable (et très plaisant, surtout). Non, ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, chez Arthur Kirkland, pour que ce qui s'était passé se soit passé. Pourquoi cette crise de larmes, seul, la nuit, dans une foutue salle de réunion ? Qu'est-ce qui, dans la vie de ce type, n'allait pas pour qu'il en arrive là ? Surtout que si Francis avait débuté leur étreinte, c'était Arthur qui était revenu et qu'il l'avait poursuivi.

Les tords, s'ils existaient réellement, étaient des deux côtés.

Mais pourquoi la crise larmes de cet homme si accompli ?

Il avait de quoi se payer des couilles en or avec son héritage familial et sa place dans l'entreprise – leur patron rémunérait plutôt bien ses employés, chose plus qu'appréciable –, il était marié à un mannequin (Francis avait fait une rapide recherche dans la presse informatique avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, la veille), et il avait un poste très intéressant (au goût de Francis qui le jalousait un peu). Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Même sans mariage d'amour, il pouvait se payer le luxe de prendre une maîtresse ou un amant. C'était quelque chose de très rependue en Occident, même si on cherchait toujours à la cacher pour des raisons morales évidentes. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas ça le problème….

S'il s'était laissé aller dans les bras d'un homme, c'était peut-être parce qu'il refoulait un désir homosexuel. Ça pourrait expliquer ses larmes et sa frustration… et qu'il se soit donné entièrement à lui, dans cette nuit de fièvre incompréhensible. Kirkland était du genre à jouer le mâle viril pour impressionner ses opposants et subordonnés, bombant le torse et fronçant les sourcils à tout bout de champ. Et en réalité, il était capable d'être le plus adorable des agneaux lorsqu'on prenait soin de lui et qu'on le touchait au bon endroit.

En tout cas, en tant qu'homme, il l'excitait.

Ce n'était pas une erreur d'un soir qui avait eu lieu. Non, on ne pouvait pas dire ça, ce serait irrespectueux. Francis connaissait assez bien son problème hormonal pour comprendre qu'il n'avait fait que suivre sa volonté la plus cachée. Et si d'un même mouvement, il avait fait plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre, tout était absolument parfait. Donc, ce n'était pas une erreur, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, Kirkland l'avait dit lui-même : « il ne s'est rien passé ». Ce n'était pas une erreur. Il y avait juste eu une fusion de l'animal régnant en chacun d'eux.

Où était le problème ?

Quand tout est parfait, il n'y aucun problème.

Frais et reposé et sur ces bonnes pensées, Francis quitta son petit havre de paix pour rejoindre son travail, pressé de voir comment la journée allait se passer après ces événements. Il savait faire semblant, rien sur son visage ne laissait penser à une aventure entre lui et Arthur la veille. D'ailleurs, on ne le répétait jamais assez : il ne s'était rien passé.

Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il salua ses collègues et alla s'installer à son bureau, allumant son ordinateur. Toujours aussi long au démarrage, il prit le parti d'aller, comme la veille, se chercher un café à la machine. Cette fois-ci, Antonio n'y était pas, et il ne bouscula pas son pauvre Matthieu sur le chemin. Tout était absolument normal.

De son côté en tout cas.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit une sérieuse et violente remontrance éclater à l'autre bout du bureau. Gobelet bouillant à la main, l'autre dans la poche, touillette dans la bouche, il avança vers la zone de conflit, curieux, et reconnut très vite la voix délicieuse de son patron, Arthur Kirkland.

Le petit Matthieu Williams, en tant que bon stagiaire qui se respecte, se faisait hurler dessus pour une bêtise qui avait l'air assez grave, la tête baissée comme un chiot qui s'était pris une tape sur la truffe. Kirkland était hors de lui, complètement tendu jusqu'au bout du dernier muscle de son corps, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Le Canadien devant lui avait les larmes aux yeux et enchainait les « pardon », « je suis désolé », « je ferais attention » ou encore « je ne recommencerais plus jamais » et on sentait que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Satisfait de ces réponses, même s'il aurait certainement voulu gueuler un peu plus, le Britannique prit un instant pour réfléchir à s'il allait ou non appliquer une sanction au jeune fauteur. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut Francis contempler la scène avec un petit sourire charmé, son souffle se bloqua quelques secondes dans sa gorge, puis il détourna le regard.

« Vous allez me recommencez ce travail, Williams ! Je veux que ce soit fini avant ce soir !

_ C-ce… ce soir ?

_ 20h30, sur mon bureau, dossier complet et imprimé ! Texte justifié, police noire, en Times, taille 12 ! »

 _Houla…_

Kirkland était un vrai maniaque. Ses demandes précises jusqu'au moindre détail firent blêmir le stagiaire qui resta statufié sur place, même quand le grand patron lui claqua la porte de son bureau au nez, sous le regard impuissant des collègues environnants. Ce spectacle fit un peu mal au cœur du Français, qui avança vers son petit protégé pour entourer son cou de son bras, l'emmenant dans un câlin réconfortant.

« F-Francis… J'ai fait n'importe quoi…

_ Mais non, mon petit. Demain, il aura oublié. Je suis sûr qu'il a conscience d'être complètement sur les dents, et s'il n'était pas aussi orgueilleux, il serait déjà venu s'excuser. Allez, souris ! Je vais t'aider à faire ce dossier ! Surtout que je sais pertinemment ce qu'il espère, depuis le temps que je bosse pour lui.

_ M-mais… et ton… ton travail ?

_ Je suis resté plus tard hier pour le finir. Je suis libre comme l'air, le temps que Kirkland analyse mon dossier et le soumette ou non au reste de l'équipe. Et je sais déjà qu'il sera parfait~ ! Allez, laisse-moi t'aider ! On ne sera pas trop de deux pour ça.

_ Merci… »

Pauvre enfant. Kirkland le traumatisait déjà alors qu'il sortait à peine de ses études en communication. Etait-ce nécessaire de lui montrer comme ça, de bout-en-blanc, les difficultés du monde professionnel ? Ou était-ce l'instinct paternel de Francis qui lui donnait envie de couver ce jeune homme contre le feu capable de se déverser de la bouche – pourtant délicieuse à embrasser – d'Arthur Kirkland.

La hargne d'Arthur était cependant un peu trop violente pour être normale. Francis espérait ne pas être la cause de cet excès de colère, sinon, il se sentirait très mal vis-à-vis de Matthieu. Ce dernier avait été sous sa tutelle lors de son stage à durée déterminée, et avait obtenu une place dans la boite grâce à lui. De ce fait, ils étaient liés par cette reconnaissance et cette affection qu'on leur connaissait bien, déjà vieille de plus de six mois. Alors, bien sûr, en le voyant au bord des larmes après une franche engueulade dont il pouvait éventuellement être la source, Francis n'avait pas tourné sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de prendre la décision de l'aider.

Et comme il l'avait dit, il connaissait le mode de travail de son patron et serait à même de le conseiller justement sur quoi faire. Ça lui ferait une journée d'apprentissage.

Pour le reste de la matinée, le Français s'occupa à montrer du doigt ce qui n'allait pas dans le dossier et à lui faire un plan détaillé de ce qu'il devait faire. Comme ça, il laissait l'occasion à son petit protégé d'apprendre de lui-même en rédigeant de sa main les points faibles à revoir. Aider, oui, mais pas mâcher le travail. Matthieu était reconnaissant de cette confiance et de cette autonomie qu'il gardait dans un travail qui lui était personnel et cher.

Francis s'esquiva lorsqu'il comprit que le Canadien était en bonne voie pour y arriver seul. Il apprenait vite, après tout.

Toujours démuni, il lui fallait désormais trouver le moyen de rendre service. Chaque moment de battement qui suivait la remise d'un dossier devait pour lui être l'occasion de se faire bien voir en aidant qui le voulait. Puis, il aimait vraiment rendre service, même s'il restait animé par un désir profond de grimper dans la hiérarchie par ses actes. La frontière entre altruisme et égoïsme lui semblait bien maigre. Tant et si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire s'il était un gros enfoiré ou un bon samaritain.

Homme ou bête ?

Peu importait, dans le fond. Il avait un but ultime à atteindre dans sa petite vie de salarié, et il ferait tout pour mener ce projet à terme, et il se fichait des sacrifices.

C'était sa mission de…

« Franny ! »

Pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait tout de suite attention à son ami Gilbert Beilschmidt – égal salarial d'Arthur et meilleur ami avec Antonio – qui avançait vers lui avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression de pas t'avoir vu depuis…

_ Trois jours, Gil. Trois jours.

_ C'est trop ! Je te rappelle que je m'emmerde dans ma tour de Belle au bois dormant, moi !

_ Tonio proposait de venir foutre la merde dans ton bureau pour sauver ton humeur, mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'on risquait une sérieuse mise à pied en échange.

_ Dommage, j'aurais adoré.

_ Justement, ça aurait été pire.

_ Dis donc… Je me demandais… Tu ne saurais pas où est Matthieu Williams, par hasard ?

_ Dans mon bureau, je lui ai laissé la place pour qu'il bosse au calme. Pourquoi ?

_ Bah, j'étais inquiet de ne pas le voir à son bureau ce matin… et comme c'est toujours lui qui m'apporte mon café le matin, j'étais mal !

_ Ohhh… Gil… C'est pas gentil d'abuser des stagiaires.

_ Mais il est trop drôle, ce petit ! Quoique je lui demande, il le fait sans broncher ! C'est le pied ! Qui n'en profiterait pas ?

_ Oui, bah, aujourd'hui, laisse-le. Il s'est fait fortement réprimander par Kirkland donc c'est vraiment pas le jour où il faut se servir de lui pour tes désirs égoïstes. Il a un dossier complet à retravailler avant ce soir.

_ Merde… Il va falloir qu'il se calme, l'autre Rosbif… Matt est la bonté incarnée, il ne mérite pas de se faire engueuler alors qu'il ne pense jamais à mal. Surtout que j'ai passé la journée d'hier à jouer avec sa docilité… Mince… Je crois que c'est ma faute si son dossier ne tient pas la route… Il faut que j'aille voir Kirkland ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Gilbert était en route vers d'autres horizons – et il était bien l'une des seules et rares personnes de cette entreprise capable de tenir tête à Arthur Kirkland en toute légitimité. Qui d'autre oserait tenir tête au tout puissant Kirkland ? De toute façon, cet homme ne se laisserait jamais marcher sur les pieds, surtout pas par ce Germanique survolté. Combien de fois Francis avait-il entendu ce bel accent anglais retentir dans les couloirs pour remettre un avorton à sa place ? Depuis quelques années, plus personne n'osait se défendre contre lui. Kirkland avait tous les pouvoirs, il était respecté par crainte, certainement pas par affection. Si un jour Francis devenait chef, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ferait l'inverse. Il était bon prince, préférant être aimé que craint. Les bonnes ambiances étaient pour lui les meilleurs moyens de dynamiser une entreprise.

Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas actuellement. Mais taxer son patron de « sorcier » dès qu'il passait pour prévenir discrètement les collègues d'arrêter de bavarder, c'était un peu triste.

Elizaveta apparut au coin du couloir, le teint un peu blême.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit le Français en trottinant vers elle.

_ Un de nos clients les plus exigeants s'est agacé du « manque de pertinence » d'un de nos dossiers et nous l'a renvoyé… Il exige qu'on le retouche de la première à la dernière lettre. Kirkland ne va pas être content…

_ Je peux y jeter un œil ?

_ Si vous voulez…

_ Tu trembles, Lizzy. Kirkland te fait si peur que ça ? Tu sais, je n'ai rien à faire de particulier aujourd'hui, alors laisse-moi gérer ça. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de faire le transit entre nos clients et le patron.

_ Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

_ Bien sûr ! Si je le propose !

_ Mille mercis… J'en serais morte de peur si j'avais dû faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus dans ce vieux couloir… »

Donc, Kirkland était vraiment effrayant à ce point-là ?

Etrange. Depuis que Francis avait commencé à vraiment s'intéresser à Arthur – depuis la veille –, il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait vu jouir entre ses cuisses, Francis s'étonnait qu'on puisse s'effrayer de cet homme. Depuis toutes ces années à travailler pour lui, il l'avait toujours respecté sans le craindre – on ne change pas un bienheureux aussi facilement – mais c'était surtout dû au fait que Francis avait sur-joué son rôle d'employé modèle depuis le début de sa carrière. Kirkland ne lui avait presque jamais parlé car il n'avait jamais rien eu à redire de son travail.

Et c'était aussi pour ça que Francis avait bloqué son ascension sociale à ce stade. Il avait pavané devant tous ses précédents patrons et, sans contact avec Kirkland, il avait bien été forcé de s'arrêter. Se complaisant dans son poste de cadre supérieur, il s'était laissé avoir à son petit train-train sans savoir comment poursuivre son élévation. Mais tout avait changé la veille au soir. Il revoyait cette lueur d'espoir qui l'aiderait à parvenir à son but.

Quelque chose en Kirkland représentait sa réussite, et il avait besoin de lui pour ce faire. Mais comment nouer des liens avec quelqu'un qui s'était auto-persuadé qu'il ne s'était « rien passé » et qui allait sûrement tout faire pour l'éviter ?

Francis retourna à son bureau, où Matthieu avait disparu. Soit, il fallait s'y attendre. Le petit avait un bureau et un boss à lui, il avait dû être rapatrié par Gilbert en quatrième vitesse (et comme il ne pouvait rien lui refuser…) Le bon point, c'était que Francis allait être tranquille. Il fit alors une chose qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais : il ferma la porte à clé, signe évident que personne ne devait le déranger pour les quelques heures à venir.

Ces quelques heures, il les utilisa pour reprendre intégralement le dossier, sautant le déjeuner, sautant les pauses, ignorant les coups de fils, refusant qu'on entre dans son bureau. Il disparut purement et simplement. Il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie dans ce travail, et c'était peut-être le cas dans le sens où il avait beaucoup à gagner à réussir ce projet. De toute façon, il avait du temps libre, alors autant en profiter pour arranger les choses, car Kirkland en avait déjà un peu trop à faire pour s'encombrer d'un nouveau contretemps.

20h30.

Une chaleur animale gagnait le Français. Encore. La fierté de se savoir efficace gonflait son orgueil, comme il l'espérait, et il avait si bien avancé son travail qu'il en venait à s'imaginer être honoré pour ses services. Utopie. Mais cela jouera en sa faveur, il le savait. Le pauvre Arthur avait besoin d'obtenir de bonnes surprises comme celle-ci, de se savoir aidé par un allié qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

La fatigue le gagnait, il finirait le lendemain.

Enfin, il rouvrit sa porte, avec l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie dans ce bureau. Un rire léger lui échappa en songeant à ce qu'il était toujours capable de faire pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il continuait de se demander s'il était un philanthrope ou un pur salop. Les deux en même temps, sans doute. Parce qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à aider qu'à recevoir des congratulations pour ses actes. De toute façon, peu importait l'intention, seul le résultat était visible. Qui dans ce monde allait entrer dans sa tête pour s'interroger sur ses motivations ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire si jamais il se découvrait plus salop que philanthrope ? Il ne faisait de mal à personne, après tout. Il faisait même le bien et aimait ses camarades. On ne pouvait décemment pas haïr un homme d'apparence si parfaite.

Même sa mère n'était pas au courant de cette binarité de son caractère. Il était l'éternel petit ange, tout beau et tout gentil, avec ses bouclettes d'enfant et ses grands yeux brillants. Il aimait cette fausse perfection chez lui, qui cachait ses défauts.

Dans le couloir lumineux brillait l'éclat de l'astre lunaire. Un pas de plus vers son objectif serait le bon résumé de cette journée. Il se laissa aller à un sourire détendu en marchant d'un bon pas.

Quelque chose dans cette journée semblait être la continuation de celle de la veille. C'était aussi étrange que jouissif. Une curiosité presque perverse le poussa à s'aventurer dans la salle de réunion de la veille. Il se demandait quelle émotion s'emparerait de lui lorsqu'il reverrait la table de leur union. En toute honnêteté, il se demandait sincèrement s'il serait à nouveau capable de participer à un _meeting_ dans cette pièce sans bander. C'était le contrecoup des relations au bureau.

Il poussa la porte tout doucement, presque craintivement, à la recherche des sentiments qui l'avaient envahi la veille au soir. Et déjà rien qu'à entrevoir que la nuit régnait en maître dans la salle, il sentait son cœur battre plus fort. Ô comme il aimait la nuit.

En silence, la porte s'ouvrit.

Arthur.

Il était là, également attiré par un souvenir récent, mais aucune larme ne venait rappeler leur aventure passée. Monté sur une chaise pour s'élever, ses coudes reposaient sur la bordure de la large fenêtre ouverte, son visage surplombait le vide, vers le ciel d'encre, alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Francis n'avait accès qu'à la vue de son dos courbé vers l'avant, et pouvait parfois entendre un soupir incontrôlé. Le fantôme de leur baiser dansa sur ses lèvres.

« Ça vous démange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kirkland ne jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil derrière lui, histoire de confirmer que c'était bien Francis qui venait de s'avancer vers lui en clôturant la porte.

« De quoi parles-tu, Bonnefoy ? »

Il s'était tendu un peu, ça se voyait, mais sa fierté le poussait à préserver une allure calme.

« Vous avez envie de sauter ».

Cette fois-ci, Arthur eut un violent frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Son regard resta bloqué sur le ciel, tentant d'ignorer l'invité. Mais ses bras s'étaient raidis et tremblotaient.

« Ce qui est amusant avec vous, continua Francis en s'avançant jusqu'à le frôler, c'est que j'ai l'impression de vous lire alors que je ne vous connais pas. Il aura fallu un hasard complet pour que je vous remarque et, surtout, pour que votre détresse me touche. Vous avez refusé de me parler hier et vous avez vu où ça nous a mené. Ne croyez-vous pas, cher Kirkland, qu'il est grand temps pour vous d'ouvrir votre pauvre cœur malmené ? Je peux être l'oreille la plus attentive qu'il soit…

_ Bonnefoy… Je ne peux pas… »

Francis profita que son patron soit surélevé sur la chaise pour glisser sa main sur sa cuisse, indécemment haute.

« Allez, Kirkland… Ne vous faites pas désirer plus que nécessaire, je serais capable d'abandonner mes principes pour obtenir satisfaction, et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ».

La main caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de haut en bas, sans qu'Arthur ne se plaigne de ce traitement licencieux.

« Je ne suis juste… pas heureux…, avoua-t-il. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule… pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais… j'ai vraiment tout foiré. Je n'aime pas ma femme, je n'aime pas mon travail et on ne m'aime pas non plus. Et le pire…, c'est que j'ai voulu ça. Je me suis dit que je serais suffisamment fort et égoïste pour y résister mais… mais je suis faible… Quand je me surprends à faire un résumé de ma vie, j'en arrive à la conclusion que je me suis laissé embarquer contre mon gré dans des histoires à la con. Je… je suis quelqu'un de facilement influençable… J'ai suivi les conseils de plein de gens… et voilà où j'en suis… Rien dans ma vie ne vient de moi… Je me suis laissé entrainer… »

Crise identitaire, donc.

Arthur avait l'impression d'être étranger à lui-même à force d'absorber une trop grande part des autres. Son cerveau avait joué le rôle d'éponge jusqu'à oublier son cœur et ses envies, sans doute depuis l'enfance. Et tout à coup, il l'avait réalisé, un jour comme un autre. Ce genre de rupture vous prend à la gorge sans signe avant-coureur et vous asphyxie complètement. Comme l'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais pu être, Kirkland cherchait à présent à se construire une identité qui lui serait propre.

Et les premières marques de sa quête intérieure s'étaient manifestées par son abandon au bras de l'adultère.

« Tu t'es rendu compte de ton sort, c'est un grand progrès, félicita le Français en laissant tomber le vouvoiement pour lui parler d'une voix plus douce. Et le fait que tu suives les conseils d'autrui est tout à ton honneur, tu es quelqu'un d'observateur, qui analyse et comprend vite. Je n'en connais pas cinq qui en auraient fait autant. Pourquoi te rabaisser autant alors que tu incarnes la réussite professionnelle et intellectuelle ? Si ta condition ne te va pas, cogite et change certaines choses. Trouve un but, un secret, quelque chose qui te maintienne vivant.

_ Je suis déjà mort…

_ C'est faux.

_ … et cet honneur dont tu me parles ne fait de moi qu'un lâche.

_ Un lâche ? Je ne pense pas, non. Tu n'es pas comme moi.

_ Ne me fais pas rire. Tu es l'exemple parfait de la mesure et de la stabilité. Tout chez toi respire l'honnêteté et l'humanité. Rien en toi ne fait appel à la lâcheté, n'essaye pas de me prendre pour un idiot. Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais remarqué ? A chaque fois que mon regard croise ta silhouette, tu es toujours parfait, souriant, prêt à aider, et je n'ai jamais rien à redire à ton travail. Tu n'as que deux ans de plus que moi et, toi au moins, tu es arrivé là par toi-même, pas poussé par on-ne-sait-qui.

_ J'aime voir les gens se fourvoyer à mon sujet. Vous êtes tous adorables et naïfs ».

Arthur se tourna un peu vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de le suivre, et ignora comme il pouvait la main qui continuait de glisser sur des zones qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir toucher. Il ne fit face qu'à un sourire de diablotin machiavélique, le genre d'expression qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir sur le beau visage de cet ange.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque la seconde main se mit à le libérer de sa ceinture. Mille images de la veille réveillèrent ses sens et il se mit à rouspéter pour la forme, sans y mettre une réelle intention d'arrêt. Il était plus gêné qu'hostile à ces attouchements.

« Tu veux que je te montre, Kirkland ? »

Il abaissa la fermeture éclair d'un geste fougueux, le souffle déjà court.

« Tu veux voir comment j'en suis arrivé à ce poste aussi vite ? »

Les dents d'Arthur claquèrent un peu lorsqu'il vit cette bouche se poser contre son sexe à peine réveillé. Un semblant de cri outré lui échappa lorsqu'il fut pris dans une chaleur divine, à tel point qu'il serait tombé de sa chaise s'il ne s'était pas retenu au bord de la fenêtre. Comique que l'objet qui aurait dû l'aider à mourir soit ce qui le sauve. La sensation était grisante, surtout accompagnée de cette vue sublime sur la ville endormie. La fraicheur du vent contre la chaleur du sexe provoqua une jouissance brusque sur son corps délaissé d'amour. Cette sensation d'être criminel lui semblait superbe et, à cet instant, son semblant de moral pouvait très bien aller bruler en Enfer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne faisait pas semblant et ne cachait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Cet abandon se traduisait sur son visage et dans ses soubresauts. Il jouissait. Il avait trouvé dans sa vie quelque chose de jouissif. Après toutes ces années.

La bouche se retira pour laisser place à une main.

« Tu vois, Kirkland ? L'homme parfait, dont la silhouette souriante ne t'inspirait que de la sympathie, n'est en fait qu'un salopard d'opportuniste. Tu veux qu'on reparle de lâcheté ?

_ N-n-non… Tu…

_ J'ai couché pour réussir. Et j'ai dû mettre un terme à ce train de vie. Il y a quelques petites années déjà… car j'avais l'impression d'être arrivé au plus haut que je pouvais… qu'au-dessus de moi, il y avait un plafond de verre…

_ _S-stupid_ …

_ Ne penses pas que je te mente. Je suis capable de te ressortir les noms et adresses de chacune de mes victimes. Leur âge également. Et combien de temps chaque relation a duré. Et pourquoi elle s'est finie. Et comment. Après cette difficile période, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis arrêté à ce poste, autant par lassitude que par obligation, – temps mieux parce qu'à l'idée de coucher avec Gilbert pour obtenir une place supplémentaire, j'en avais des frissons. Depuis lors, les relations de bureau me laissent sceptique, puisqu'assez dangereuses. Tu peux tout gagner ou tout perdre. Et j'ai déjà beaucoup trop joué avec ça. Enfin… ça, c'était avant que tu ne me tentes hier.

_ Je ne t'ai pas… !

_ Oh que si, coupa-t-il en continuant de coulisser ses doigts autour de sa verge palpitante. Comme aujourd'hui, on aurait dit que tu n'attendais que moi, à me tourner le dos pour me présenter ton corps courbé contre cette vitre. Comment résister à un appel si délicieux ?

_ …

_ Je dois te dégouter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non… Non… Continue… Je m'en fiche d'être le premier ou le centième… Continue juste… »

Francis avait eu raison. Son cher patron était du genre passionné lorsqu'on lui faisait tourner la tête – pour son plus grand plaisir. Les va-et-vient de sa main contre cette verge palpitante arrachèrent un sourire victorieux au Français, qui se délectait des cris allant en crescendo dans cette gorge chantante.

Lorsqu'il se sentit étreindre par la puissance de l'orgasme, Arthur se vit tomber dans une paire de bras réconfortante, fixant avec un air mystérieux la coulée de sperme qu'il avait involontairement envoyé sur le visage satisfait de son partenaire. Ça ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça.

Francis attendit qu'il se remette de son extase, assis au sol avec lui, contre l'immense fenêtre du bureau, dont le haut était toujours ouvert sur la ville, puis il poursuivit leurs confessions.

« Alors, Kirkland ? Tu me parlais de lâcheté ?

_ Hum… Tu es un menteur…

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

_ Pourquoi tu veux grimper dans la hiérarchie avec autant d'empressement ?

_ Pour l'argent.

_ Tu rigoles ?

_ Non. Je veux de l'argent, tout simplement. Et plus je grimperais haut, plus je serais bien payé. Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne.

_ Tu ne dois pourtant pas être malheureux avec ton salaire de cadre supérieur.

_ Non, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

_ Tu es un menteur… et tu ne me dis pas tout.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir.

_ C'est vrai… mais j'ai besoin de me trouver un but, comme tu me l'as dit… »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à regarder la porte fermée, assis l'un contre l'autre comme deux vieux frères, en confiance totale et en silence. Ce fut Arthur qui brisa le silence pour poursuivre son cheminement de penser.

« J'ai l'argent que tu n'as pas, tu as la fraicheur vivace que je n'ai pas… »

Kirkland posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son complice, récoltant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Francis était sur la même longueur d'onde et avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu te sentes mieux à m'avoir, moi, comme amant.

_ Au contraire… Tu es le seul que je veuille. Je t'offrirais autant d'argent que tu voudras si, en échange, tu acceptes d'être à moi… »

 _Etre à moi_. Rien que cette expression était adorable. Arthur cherchait réellement un pilier dans sa vie, un être sur lequel se reposer, comme un enfant clamant sa possession sur son jouet préféré. Cet adulte avant l'heure cherchait donc bien à retrouver une enfance qu'on lui avait pompée. Le bambin jeune et naïf avait perdu sa jeunesse à trop s'accrocher aux grandes personnes, à trop penser leurs gestes et paroles. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait jouer avec ses propres jeux, sans qu'on ne lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Quant à Francis, l'appel de l'argent le touchait. Pour mener à bien son projet, il lui fallait plus que son salaire de cadre supérieur. Au risque de passer pour un avare, il devait absolument obtenir cette aide financière de son patron, même si ce n'était pas légal. Puis tout ce qu'on lui demandait en échange, c'était de donner du plaisir et de la détente à un faux-adulte perdu dans sa propre vie. Il serait bien cruel de le laisser dans cet état, alors que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, il avait songé à se jeter du haut de la tour.

Kirkland le regardait comme s'il détenait la clé de sa vie entre les mains.

« Allez… _Please_ , Bonnefoy… Sauve-moi… »

La bête était attirée, l'homme hésitait. Pas de chance pour ce dernier, la nuit était tombée, entrainant son humanité et sa morale dans la chute. Les souvenirs de cette nuit paraissaient flous et désorganisés, mais une chose était sûre : en l'espace d'un instant, Francis avait remis toute sa vie en jeu.

* * *

 **Il est minuit, je viens de finir ce chapitre, je suis déchirée comme jamais je ne l'ai été et j'ai trois contrôles qui arrivent. Ce chapitre m'enterrera ! ARGH !**

 **Bon… que dire pour conclure ce deuxième… truc… ? Eh bah les gars ! On repart pour une histoire chelou ! Mais ce serait trop simple que les choses en restent là ! Je vous ai préparé une suite de la muerte~ ! Si elle sort un jour… vous me tuerez certainement XD Quand je vous dis que je suis maso, c'est pas une blague !**

 **Allez ! J'en ai déjà trop dit ! Merci d'avoir lu, je vous kiss à la folie !**

 **Biz' !**

 **(P.S : sérieusement, j'espère que c'était pas trop de la merde aprce que je suis moi-même pas extrêmement convaincue par la pertinence de mon scénario XD)**


	3. La bête en laisse

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Je n'ai aucun rythme prédéfini de post pour cette fiction, du coup, je suis en train d'enchainer les chapitres XD Ca ne fait aucun sens mais osef !**

 **Alors ! Franchement, vos réactions en réactions en reviews m'ont fait hurler de rire ! Y en a qui sont déjà en train d'imaginer la suite avec des délires de ouf ! Mais je vous adore tellement (Asahi, purée… XD j'en peux plus de toi !)**

 **Du coup, je risque de vous choquer pas mal sur le scénar' mais c'est ça qui est bon ! Je suis trop contente que cette fiction vous plaisez ! Puis elle me prend moins la tête (pour l'instant) que Deux Cœurs brisés. En même temps, c'était le but. Après ce gros morceau, je voulais un truc plus cool à écrire et moins… euh… gore ? Ouais, bah vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, façon.**

 **Reviews !**

 **Guimette :**

 **Oh oui, du lourd, mi amore~ ! Ça va être sale ! Si tu kiffes la fourberie de Francis, tu kifferas la suite (j'espè/se prend une brique parce que, merde, il faut maintenir la hype en ayant l'air sûr de soi/) Pas de soucis pour ta constructivité de minuit, ça m'a bien fait rire ! Merci et bisou !**

 **Asahi et sa review-roman :**

 **Continue à m'écrire des trucs comme ça, vraiment ! C'est un vrai plaisir de voir une analyse aussi poussée (avec un humour comme le tien, en plus). Je me doute que c'est pas compliqué à comprendre, je me casse un peu moins la tête, cette fois-ci, même si je n'ai pas prévu de bâcler le scénario pour autant. C'est vrai que je vais vite mais, pour installer la suite, je vois pas comment faire durer les choses X) Je ne peux pas réagir sur tes merveilleuses spéculations au risque de spoiler mais… c'était cool à lire. Vraiment ! Je t'adore de plus en plus, toi !**

 **Beyond :**

 **Et moi je t'adore du plus profond de mon ***** /blague sexuello-dégueulasse annulée/ Je sais pas trop si avoir Arthur en patron est une bonne chose XD C'est un vrai tyran ! En même temps, faut le comprendre, le pauvre, il a une vie de merde ! J'ai hâte de continuer à lire tes commentaires~ ! Gros poutou pour toi !**

 **Nunaat :**

 **Les conventions, on s'en balek' ! Yeah ! Relevez tous vos T-shirt pour danser la macarena ! Et fuck la morale ! On veut juste les voir baiser ! Ouais ! /brique/ Hum, hum, hum… Où est passé mon sens du service ? Je me souviens plus comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic… mais une chose est sûre, je continue d'en avoir n'importe quand pour l'embellir (je viens de m'imaginer un petit quelque chose qui serait… drôôôle…) Je te laisse lire oklm, beautyyy ! Kiiisss !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Je t'offriais une baie vitrée tournée plein sud pour ton anniversaie U.U Nan, ne me remercie pas, chez Kurea-chanCorp, on a le sens du service (looool). Ah mais l'opportunisme de Francis, vous avez pas fini d'en entendre parler ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Après, le délire va être de justifier son comportement et de voir s'il va évoluer un peu (et si oui, dans quel sens). Merci pour ta review, je te kiss sur les deux joues (deux fois, comme à Paris – NanParceQueDansDautresRégionsCestTroisOuQuatreTasVu)**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Ce pauvre Arthur a de quoi être indécis, il ne pige que dalle à sa vie ! Et c'est ça qu'on aime ! (parce que j'ai bien eu le temps de remarquer que mes lecteurs étaient des sadiques malades mentaux, donc ça leur plait). Oui, le Francis est pas net du tout pour l'instant, alors va falloir que je pense à insérer des indices sur… /se tait parce que risque de spoil/ Vive les phrases qui n'ont pas de sens ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je te souhaite une bonne journée ! Kiiiss !**

 **Bon, dans la série « on continue sur notre lancée », on est pas mal là ! Ce chapitre met les choses en place (est supposé les mettre en place, plutôt). Et je ne vois pas trop quoi rajouter.**

 **Du coup : Bonne lecture !**

 **Et rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

 **Chapitre III :**

C'était chose faite. Francis s'était englué dans une situation assez critique, comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Soit, il devait maintenant s'y jeter à corps perdu. La moindre hésitation, le moindre doute, pourrait provoquer sa chute. Et celle d'Arthur. Et ça, c'était inadmissible. Déjà parce que Francis en avait beaucoup trop bavé pour que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant, puis aussi parce que le pauvre Kirkland n'était qu'un enfant perdu, une victime de la malice de sa propre existence. Il ne recherchait que l'absolution de sa vie, quelque chose pour oublier qu'il s'était fait avoir à son propre piège. C'était presque un honneur que Francis obtienne le rôle du libérateur. Il n'en espérait pas tant.

Ils avaient signés un contrat, le lendemain de leur décision commune, qui ferait office de preuve, en quelques sortes. Ils se faisaient confiance, mais c'était toujours rassurant de savoir que si l'un tombait, il avait la possibilité d'emmener l'autre dans sa chute. Après tout, l'adultère peut être puni par la justice. Et ne parlons pas du proxénétisme dont avait fait preuve Francis depuis le début de sa carrière. Déjà qu'il était en désaccord avec la Justice, ne manquerait plus qu'on découvre son secret.

En tout cas, ils étaient maintenant liés par un lien atroce et avilissant mais qui, paradoxalement, les contenta tous deux. Francis avait accepté de répondre présent à toutes les demandes de son patron, en échange de quoi il recevrait de généreuses sommes d'argent. C'était exactement ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux. Donner du bon temps à quelqu'un, qui n'avait aucun regard critique sur lui, contre un bien monétaire. De la prostitution, donc ?

Francis haussa les épaules en y pensant. Rien ne l'avait obligé à accepter et le contrat pouvait être brisé facilement si les deux partis décidaient du jour au lendemain de tout arrêter. C'était un choix commun et Francis voyait plutôt ça comme un échange de services. La prostitution est une chose malheureuse, lui ne l'était pas.

Il n'y avait aucun problème.

Après trois jours, Francis avait entièrement achevé ce dossier qu'Elizaveta lui avait confié, prêt à aller le remettre à son cher patron frustré qui continuait d'entretenir sa réputation de râleur et de sorcier, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire le Français. Ô comme il allait s'amuser avec lui.

Il tapa à la porte de son bureau, après avoir reçu des encouragements de ses collègues parce que, franchement, « aller voir le sorcier avec un tel sourire aux lèvres, ça relève du miracle ! » et ils étaient si loin du compte que Francis en rit intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais craint Arthur et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Entrez ».

Il s'exécuta avec sa démarche joyeuse. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau, tourné plein sud, un grand soleil montant lui explosa à la figure, d'un orange pétant, lumineux et aveuglant, le forçant à camoufler ses yeux fragiles. Ce bureau aussi n'était composé que de baies vitrées côté rue. La vue était magnifique, mais le soleil était atroce. Voilà pourquoi Francis préférait la nuit. Il se sentait bizarre de savoir que sa folie nocturne avait maintenant déteint sur sa vie diurne. Le sexe, l'argent, c'était pour la nuit. Le jour, il aurait dû continuer à être le petit ange parfait et efficace. Mais ses besoins l'auraient bien rattrapé à un moment ou un autre.

Assis sur son fauteuil à roulettes, Arthur cacha ses joues rougissantes dans le soleil violent qui colorait son visage de cette beauté chaude et étincelante. Il essaya de rester digne, donnant un coup de pied léger dans son bureau pour projeter son fauteuil plus loin et obtenir la place de se lever.

« Qu'y a-t-il… Francis ? »

Ah oui, autre chose notable : les noms. C'était devenu un mot de passe. « Bonnefoy » et « Kirkland », c'était pour la forme, quand quelqu'un était susceptible de les écouter, alors que « Francis » et « Arthur », c'était pour le privé, pour le contrat, signe qu'ils étaient seuls et pouvaient parler à cœur ouvert.

Francis lui raconta que leurs clients les plus prestigieux avaient été déçus du dossier de vente qu'ils avaient reçu – et l'énervement d'Arthur était palpable lorsqu'il entendit ça –, mais Francis rattrapa le coup lorsqu'il le vit blêmir (rien qu'à l'idée du travail que ça lui coûterait de tout recommencer) en lui montrant le nouveau qu'il venait de finir. Arthur cligna des yeux, recevant le dossier comme un enfant à qui on donnait un bonbon. Il avait un peu de mal à croire qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire pour arranger la situation.

Automatiquement, Kirkland alla se poser à son bureau, parcourant le dossier en diagonal pour se faire une idée globale du travail de son employé. Amusé par son air concentré et un peu revêche, Francis alla s'appuyer contre le bureau, les bras croisés, juste à quelques centimètres de lui, pour le pur plaisir de le voir se tendre et rougir. Kirkland était toujours un peu gêné par leur proximité mais ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne chercher lui-même des contacts de plus en plus dangereux. Jusqu'au vertige.

Plus pour s'échapper de cette proximité qu'autre chose, Arthur posa les pieds sur son bureau comme si ses jambes tendues allaient servir de bouclier en cas d'attaque. Il était loin d'imaginer que c'était justement ce genre de position qui pouvait émoustiller. De toute façon, tout était susceptible d'émoustiller Francis.

Ce dernier s'amusa à le faire tourner en bourrique en caressant sa cheville du bout des doigts. Faisant mine de ne rien voir ni sentir, Arthur continua sa lecture, mais il peinait de plus en plus à se concentrer. Pour preuve, il lisait moins vite.

« Francis… Arrête ça…

_ Oui, monsieur ».

Arthur inspira profondément. Ce petit jeu des noms l'excitait. Puis « monsieur » inspirait un rapport de force qu'il appréciait. Francis était décidemment doué pour mettre ses interlocuteurs dans sa poche. Il savait ce qui faisait plaisir et ce qui lui attirerait des compliments. Un homme très dangereux.

Devenu tout silencieux et tout calme, comme le petit ange qu'il était, Francis regarda le ciel en laissant lire son boss, attendant le compte-rendu et l'avis qui en découlerait. Cinq minutes plus tard, une paire d'yeux verts allèrent à la rencontre de leurs homologues bleus.

« Alors~ ? susurra le Français. Verdict ?

_ Pas même une faute de frappe… Tout est… parfait… »

Et l'avouer sembla le statufier sur place. Francis ronronna de ce compliment avant de se redresser face à l'autre, le corps baigné dans cette lumière aveuglante qui le mettait bien plus en valeur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Le haut gradé contempla cette splendeur avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard, commençant à se lécher les lèvres subtilement.

« Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?

_ Ne bouge pas…, ordonna Arthur ».

Ce dernier se délecta de voir son objet lui obéir – avec le sourire en plus – et fixa ce corps parfait sans honte, se complaisant dans son voyeurisme avec la tête du fils de riche qui appréciait son trophée (tiens, peut-être parce que c'était le cas).

« Francis…

_ Oui ?

_ Viens… »

Il avait ouvert les cuisses avec un regard empli de luxure et un sourire de conquérant. Le message était clair. Ce dépravé attendait quelques cajoleries sous le bureau. Preuve était son début d'érection. En fait, un rien les excitait tous les deux. Ça promettait pour la suite.

Avec plaisir, Francis s'agenouilla, acceptant cette domination des passions. Il restait en position de force car étant celui qui procurait l'extase, mais laissait à Arthur cette sensation chérie de contrôler quelque chose dans sa vie. Il en avait tant besoin, et Francis était là pour lui faire plaisir, même intellectuellement ou psychologiquement. Et même, en quoi était-ce dérangeant ? Il assumait tous les rôles à merveille.

Un peu pour se donner l'illusion de ne pas être en train de commettre l'indécence absolue, Arthur fit mine de lire plus en détail le dossier qu'il avait parcouru, s'attirant un sourire amusé de son complice. Celui-ci le libéra de son pantalon pour débuter une caresse licencieuse. Son pouce entama quelques légères pressions sur le gland alors qu'il entourait le haut de la verge avec le reste de sa main. Lorsqu'il ôta son pouce pour descendre sa main à la base du sexe, une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire les relia, témoin indiscutable du plaisir naissant de l'Anglais. Celui-ci commençait à respirer fort, et davantage lorsqu'une langue un peu râpeuse titilla son gland, récoltant ce liquide criminel qu'il dégusta avec volupté. Quel plaisir que de se noyer dans la luxure, surtout en sachant qu'on allait en récolter quelques bénéfices après.

Sa bouche s'attaqua donc au sexe, et sa main chatouilla les bourses pour diversifier les sensations. A voir les tremblements du Britannique, ce traitement ne le laissait pas de marbre. La verge coulissait dans sa gorge à un rythme qui alternait entre une lenteur aussi frustrante que profonde et une rapidité passionnée. N'étant pas novice dans ce domaine, Francis travaillait sa déglutition pour ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur pendant l'acte. Il pouvait alors avaler l'intégralité de ce sexe turgescent pour maximiser les sensations. Dire que dans sa jeunesse, il avait fait la grimace à la simple mention du sexe « oral » et s'était juré de ne jamais faire cette chose qu'il avait jugée dégradante : la gorge profonde. Le genre de pratique à retrouver sur YouPorn en première page, et le voilà plusieurs années après, à sucer son patron, à genoux sous le bureau, pour du fric. Et sa mère qui le croyait presque vierge… Ironie du sort…

Et le pire, c'était qu'il se savait doué à force de pratiquer. Sauf que contrairement à un couple stable qui aurait appris au fil du temps à force de faire l'amour, lui avait appris d'une manière moins noble. C'était le seul bémol.

Une main caressa sa joue, attrapant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds dans le même coup. Francis releva les yeux sans modifier le rythme de sa bouche autour de la verge tendu à l'extrême. Ce petit regard libidineux en plein acte avait tout de vicieux et de malvenu, mais pourtant, c'était cette malice qui attirait tant Arthur. Ce jeu avec les règles, avec la morale, incarné dans ce visage montant et descendant sur son pénis, fit grimper sa jouissance plus vite.

Et puisqu'Arthur lui avait envoyé la veille même un document médical certifiant qu'il était totalement sain et n'avait aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible, Francis le laissa venir dans sa bouche, aspirant le liquide fuyard pour qu'aucune trace ne soit visible dans le bureau. Il ne fallait aucune preuve de ce crime.

Les mouvements répétitifs et la concentration extrême dont Francis avait dû faire preuve pour en arriver à ce résultat l'avaient fatigué un peu. Le sexe n'était pas sans inconvénient, aussi plaisant soit-il. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Avant tout, il s'appliqua à lécher consciencieusement le phallus ramolli de son patron pour y recueillir les dernières substances malfaisantes.

Et bien sûr ce fut à ce moment-là qu'on tapa à la porte. Francis se recula immédiatement sous le bureau et Arthur avança son siège pour que celui-ci cache son vêtement ouvert. Il ne pouvait pas trop faire attendre son visiteur, au risque de paraitre suspect. Il allait juste devoir éventuellement expliquer ses rougeurs et sa sueur.

Il n'eut même pas à prononcer une autorisation d'entrée puisque le visiteur se le permit de lui-même (heureusement qu'ils avaient eu le bon réflexe en se cachant).

Un colosse russe était entré, un léger sourire aux lèvres – comme d'habitude – et il s'avança vers Arthur d'une démarche assurée, apparemment détendu. Bon signe, déjà. Surtout que puisqu'il s'agissait du grand PDG de l'entreprise, il avait intérêt à être de bonne humeur. Ça semblait évident qu'un grand patron doive se déplacer de lui-même vers ses subordonnés pour les conseillers, mais là, ça tombait assez mal.

« Kirkland ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, monsieur. Je vous remercie.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Vous me semblez un peu… souffrant.

_ J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle qui m'a mis en rogne, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

_ Bien, temps mieux dans ce cas ! Je suis désolé de passer sans prévenir mais j'ai entendu parler d'une histoire de client mécontent qui aurait ordonné à votre service de refaire un dossier de A à Z.

_ Effectivement. Et c'est chose faite.

_ Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma le Russe. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Moi qui pensais devoir redonner des consignes, je suis admiratif de votre travail, Kirkland.

_ Il n'est pas de moi mais de Francis Bonnefoy. J'ai reçu le dossier il y a une demi-heure environ ».

Véridique.

Francis salua intérieurement l'honnêteté intellectuelle de son patron qui ne s'attirait pas les mérites d'autrui pour se faire bien voir. Quelle charmante personne. Et que son nom soit prononcé devant le grand chef en personne… ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Il faut que j'aille de ce pas le féliciter pour son initiative, sourit Ivan Bradinsky. On lui doit une fière chandelle. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver à cette heure ? »

 _Entre mes cuisses_ , n'était peut-être pas la bonne réponse à donner.

« Soit dans son bureau, soit parti se chercher un café, je suppose ».

Ivan le remercia et s'en alla après avoir réglé deux-trois bricoles avec lui. Ce dernier soupira lorsqu'enfin, la porte se referma pour de bon. Francis en profita pour sortir de sa cachette, réajustant sa chemise. Que d'émotions pour si peu !

« Va vite à la machine à café, lui conseilla Arthur en s'étirant de tout son long. Il va sans doute vérifier ton bureau en premier.

_ A vos ordres, monseigneur ».

Un sourire complice leur échappa à tous les deux. Cette petite aventure allait devenir monnaie courante, alors autant s'y habituer dès maintenant.

Dans son attitude parfaite d'homme civilisé, la bête quitta le bureau avec un sourire joueur, puis reprit une figure d'imbécile heureux pendant tout le trajet, chantonnant presque avec amusement. Il fut cependant percuté sur le chemin par une tornade brune.

« Vee ! Je suis désolé !

_ Feli ? Mais où cours-tu ? »

L'Italien, qui avait à peine commencé à repartir après ses sincères excuses, vit volte-face en reconnaissant la voix de Francis. Il se jeta alors à son cou pour lui faire un câlin fraternel.

« Franciiis ! Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir percuté ! Et en plus je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite !

_ Tu ne regardais pas où tu allais, c'est normal. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Eh bien tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! »

Francis eut peur.

« Euh… rien de grave, j'espère… ?

_ Non, bien sûr ! C'est même génial ! Figure-toi que j'ai été nommé délégué syndicat ! Je vais représenter tous les travailleurs du service devant le patronat pour améliorer leurs conditions de travail ! C'est pas génial, ça ? »

Francis avait eu raison d'avoir peur.

Mais qui, dans ce foutu monde, avait jugé intelligent de donner cette responsabilité à un enfant encore plus niais que lui ? Feliciano versus Arthur ? Mais quel massacre cela allait être ! Et contre Ivan, n'en parlons pas ! Feliciano était la gentillesse et la pureté incarnée (un peu dans le genre de Matthieu Williams mais à un niveau encore plus puissant). Alors, certes, ça faisait de lui le salarié le plus humain de l'entreprise, mais le foutre à la tête d'un syndicat… à quoi pensaient les gens ? C'était un défi ou quoi ?

« Alors, c'est cool, pas vrai ?

_ Oui… Oui, bien sûr ! répliqua le Français. Mais ça va être compliqué de tenir ce poste. Tu vas y arriver ?

_ Evidemment ! Je te défendrais contre Kirkland si tu es en danger ! Promis ! »

Cette naïveté était absolument adorable. Francis ne trouva pas la force de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, il préféra le laisser gambader dans les couloirs, des fleurs se dégageant presque de son visage. Au moins, il était motivé.

« Ah ! Bonnefoy ! Enfin, je vous trouve !

_ Monsieur Braginsky, fit mine de s'étonner le Français. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

_ Je voulais vous féliciter au sujet de votre participation bénévole à la reprise intégrale du fameux dossier dont tout le monde parle depuis hier. C'était une très bonne initiative de votre part, je vous en félicite.

_ Oh ! M-merci, monsieur… C'était avec plaisir ».

Fier de la bonté naturelle qui se dégageait de son interlocuteur, le PDG échangea quelques mots pour faire plus ample connaissance, agréablement surpris de la gentillesse et de l'intelligence de cet homme. Coup de maître pour Francis. Il grimpait dans son estime. Il avait donc bien eu raison de penser que travailler ce dossier lui apporterait des avantages. L'art était de tirer son épingle du jeu. Il aurait peut-être une prime ou une augmentation pour son effort. Enfin, il espérait. Avec un peu de chance, Arthur l'y aiderait…

En parlant de ça, Francis entendit une petite sonnerie venant de sa poche et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un courriel de sa banque. Un versement venait d'avoir lieu sur son compte, et bien entendu, sa banque le prévenait. Pour ne pas paraitre trop suspect, Arthur y allait par petites vagues. Il n'allait pas lui envoyer des sommes astronomiques en un coup, il fallait de la subtilité pour ne pas se retrouver avec un contrôleur fiscal au cul. Surtout qu'Arthur avait joué au plus malin en rendant le versement légal, comme une grosse prime – et vu les bonnes actions que Francis faisait et sa récente implication avec ce dossier parfait, le versement en devenait crédible. Arthur était son patron, c'était « normal » qu'il le paye.

Jackpot intégral.

Mais ce n'était guère assez pour l'instant. L'argent entrerait avec le temps, il fallait être patient.

Francis se connaissait. Pour l'instant, il pataugeait un peu dans des incertitudes mais bientôt, très bientôt, il prendrait le coup de main et s'habituerait à ce style de vie. Il se lèverait le matin, heureux et conquérant, travaillerait honnêtement la journée et entrecouperait ce travail d'une partie de jambes en l'air contre le mur, et avec l'efficacité d'Arthur, il recevrait son argent le soir même et s'endormirait comblé. Et s'il doutait ou se plaignait d'être trop attaché à la prise de fer du Kirkland, il fuirait au bar le soir afin de changer de partenaire, et de s'oublier un peu. De toute façon, il était écrit noir sur blanc sur le contrat que tous les deux gardaient une liberté totale sur leur sexualité et vie privé, en-dehors des moments où Arthur exigeait sa présence. C'était la seule occasion où Francis avait l'extrême obligation de laisser tomber tout ce qu'il faisait pour accourir vers son patron et accepter ses demandes.

Mais à part ça, il était libre comme l'air. Si demain, il lui prenait l'envie de retourner Elizaveta contre la photocopieuse – ce dont il n'avait pas spécialement envie, actuellement –, Kirkland n'y pourrait rien et devrait juste se taire. C'était encore plus jouissif comme situation. Une liberté sous contrainte.

« Francis… ».

L'interpelé fit volte-face, trouvant un petit Matthieu tout timide devant lui, les joues un peu rouges et le regard fuyant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon petit ?

_ Non, je… je voulais juste te remercier… pour ton aide de la dernière fois… Heureusement que tu as parlé à Beilschmidt… et à Kirkland aussi… Et aussi merci à ton aide pour la reprise de mon dossier. Kirkland était satisfait… Enfin… Il y a tellement de choses qui nécessitent que je te remercie… Tu m'as protégé et aidé… Kirkland est même venu s'excuser, un petit peu, et… ça m'a fait plaisir. Merci, Francis ».

Celui-ci se sentit fondre sous ces délicieux remerciements. Quel plaisir que d'être adulé par un être aussi adorable. Oui, parce que, en plus d'avoir mis Gilbert sur le coup, Francis avait parlé (innocemment bien sûr) de ce pauvre petit Matthieu, si gentil et si mignon, à son supérieur. Arthur, n'étant pas un idiot, avait vite compris le message et avait pris sur lui pour reconnaitre qu'effectivement, le jeune Williams ne méritait pas autant de remontrances.

Comme quoi, sauter son patron pouvait aussi être un avantage pour les autres, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience.

Et voilà.

A nouveau, Francis s'était fait bien voir. Et cet acte philanthrope allait passer de bouche-à-oreille à la cantine ou dans les salles de détentes ou autour de la machine à café, candidement, au cours d'une discussion ou d'une autre. Et petit à petit, sans même y penser ou s'en apercevoir, tout le monde finirait par connaitre Francis, au moins de nom, et il gagnerait le respect de tous. Le plan était là.

Par réflexe, il tapota sa poitrine pour sentir son pendentif fétiche, celui avec lequel il se promenait partout, son porte-bonheur, caché sous sa chemise.

Son plan. Son but dans la vie. Un pas de plus.

« Je peux te payer un verre ? demanda le Canadien en souriant avec espoir ».

Et il voulait le remercier en l'invitant. Avec Feliciano, on tenait le duo de gentillets de la boite. Matthieu était très respectueux et reconnaissant, doué d'une vraie politesse comme on en faisait plus. Gilbert devrait s'inspirer un peu de lui plutôt que de le faire tourner en bourrique et lui demande de ramener un café chaque matin.

Avec un air paternel, Francis caressa le haut du crâne de son petit protégé, le décoiffant un peu à cette occasion, mais cela les fit rire tous les deux. Il avait accepté cette soirée qui promettait d'être divertissante, même s'ils n'allaient sûrement que boire un peu et discuter gaiement de tout et de rien, à refaire le monde ou à se souvenir de leur passé.

Leur rire mourut en un instant.

La silhouette fantomatique d'Arthur Kirkland leur passa devant, sortie de nulle part comme s'il s'était caché derrière un mur pendant tout ce temps – ce qui ne tenait pas debout comme supposition – pour glisser dans le couloir sans un mot. Les deux amis se figèrent à son passage, se sentant pris dans une ambiance soudainement froide. Ils se demandèrent d'une pensée commune s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, un vrai. Le passage était silencieux, le pas d'Arthur ne faisait aucun bruit sur le sol et son regard était perdu dans le vague, face au sol. Il n'y eut plus un bruit.

Matthieu baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures en se dandinant légèrement de gauche à droite, par stress, comme s'il reconnaissait sa soumission face à cette divinité intouchable. Sa gêne se traduisait dans ses mains, qu'il triturait dans tous les sens.

Francis resta visage levé vers la pendule murale, l'iris suivant le passage des secondes dans ce silence pesant. C'était comme s'il était persuadé que ne pas bouger les sauverait… comme si Kirkland était une bête féroce rôdant autour de sa proie. Arthur passa dans son dos, lentement, sans le regarder, et frôla au passage, du bout des doigts, le creux de ses reins. Son index partit de la hanche gauche puis glissa en horizontal jusqu'à la droite, avant de se retirer comme de rien. Francis sentit son dos se tendre délicieusement sous ce contact osé mais discret.

Pourquoi ça ?

Le Français avait l'impression que ce geste signifiait la mainmise d'Arthur sur lui, comme s'il lui disait « va où tu veux, fais ce qu'il te plait, mais n'oublie pas qui te maîtrise et te possède ». Le désir de contrôle de l'Anglais n'était peut-être pas à sous-estimer. Il fallait que Francis se rentre dans le crâne que son patron avait « besoin » de contrôler quelque chose dans sa vie, c'était même la source de son problème. Il ne devait pas trop agir comme s'il lui échappait. Dur allait être la tâche de doser chacune de ses actions. Peut-être que s'il était plus complice avec Arthur, il obtiendrait sa confiance totale et quelques libertés supplémentaires… ou au moins, Arthur se sentirait soutenu et semblerait moins… sur les dents.

Le fantôme disparut au coin d'un couloir, toujours silencieux, mais Francis se doutait qu'un petit sourire victorieux avait dû éclore sur ses lèvres.

« Kirkland est… un peu effrayant…, avoua le Canadien.

_ Tu t'y feras vite ».

Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous pour le soir-même, vers 19h, dans une brasserie voisine. En attendant, la journée évolua tranquillement, sans vrai changement du quotidien, mis à part qu'Antonio faisait des blagues téléphoniques à Francis pour passer le temps.

« T'en branle pas une, Tonio…, avait-il soupiré au téléphone alors que l'Espagnol s'esclaffait à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Oh tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Déjà, il m'arrive de me toucher allégrement, comme tu t'en doute, puis franchement, le petit Lovino de la compta se laisse branler aussi !

_ Bordel, Tonio ! Je me passerais de ce genre de jeu de mots !

_ Tu l'as cherché, _camarado_! »

Pas sûr.

Pourquoi personne à part Francis et Arthur ne semblait réellement sérieux au sujet de l'avenir de l'entreprise ? Bon si, il y avait Matthieu qui s'investissait et Feliciano s'amusait de sa promotion au syndicat. Mais sinon, Gilbert s'en battait les couilles, Antonio s'en battait les couilles et pleins d'autres aussi s'en battaient violemment les couilles. Personne ne prenait ça autant au sérieux que Francis. En même temps, il s'investissait « corps et âme », littéralement, dans son travail. Quand à Arthur, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il faisait tout ça par devoir, sans passion.

Ça se tenait, vu son état mental.

La soirée s'entama et, pour une fois depuis deux jours, Francis quitta le bureau de bonne heure, alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore couché. Il avait l'impression de briser quelque chose en s'en allant comme ça, dans la brillance divine d'un soleil carmin et couchant. Mais Arthur ne l'avait pas appelé, et lui ne faisait rien allant à l'encontre du contrat.

Et pourtant, il sentait un petit malaise à abandonner son patron à son triste sort. Puis le souvenir de sa main courant le bas de son dos continuait de lui trottiner à l'esprit. « Amuse-toi mais rappelle-toi de moi… »

L'ascenseur glissa vers la terre, faisant disparaitre un à un les immeubles observables à l'horizon. Le soleil finit par disparaitre à son tour derrière les gratte-ciel immense, plongeant la cage de verre dans une atmosphère morne. Le soleil n'était peut-être pas encore complètement tombé, mais la ville dormait déjà à travers les rues sombres et les passages succincts des employés pressés de quitter les lieux.

Matthieu l'attendait en bas, tout sourire, sa mallette de travail à la main. Après un dernier sourire aux secrétaires qui baillaient à l'accueil, les deux hommes quittèrent enfin l'entreprise, pour une soirée sans prise de tête, loin des désagréments de la vie.

Enfin une soirée normale qui ne finirait pas en partie de baise.

* * *

 **Et maintenant je fous des fantômes. Okaaaayyyy ! Encore un truc qui est venu au fil de la plume. Vous noterez les subtiles apparitions saccadées des personnages que je ne sais absolument pas comment introduire pour que ça passe bien ! XD**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions sur ce… truc… ? O_O Tu parle d'une mise en place du scénario ! Cette fic sent le lemon à chaque tous les coins ! En même temps, le thème de la fic, c'est la sexualité alors bon… vous avez pas fini d'en avoir des lemons ! Et je sais que vous aimez ça, bande de cochons U.U**

 **Allez ! Je vous laisse sur ces bonnes paroles !**

 **Encore un immense merci à vos commentaires (et même à votre simple présence) ! Je vous embrasse fort !**

 **Biz' !**


	4. Loups et agneaux

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Heureusement que les vacances approchent ! J'ai plus de temps pour polluer ce fandom ! XD Bon, je vais être honnête : l'histoire m'a d'ores-et-déjà échappée. Rien de ce qui se trouve dans ce chapitre n'était prévu (sauf un unique détail mais qui a été très récemment imaginé). Du coup, je suis en train de mettre en place des histoires dans l'histoire et, en toute logique, va bien falloir que je les résolve un jour OmO Bah oui… Mais en même temps, il faut que je m'entraîne à faire des fics moins plates (parce que j'ai tendance à ne faire des histoires qu'avec un seul et unique fil conducteur et pas grand-chose autour). Là, c'est réglé ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

 **Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais foutre pour le chapitre 5…**

 **Bref ! Le mot d'ordre de ce chapitre, c'est « introduction ». Ici, je vous place une partie des différents plot qui vont se balader dans la fic (et encore, ils y sont pas tous). Comme ça, vous serez tellement paumés que vous ne saurez pas par quoi commencer à réfléchir ! U.U Na ! (Ce moment dans ma vie où je ne crois même pas en ce que je dis…)**

 **Bon, les reviews !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Rho mais le Feliciano au syndicat… je sais pas ce que je vais en foutre mais ça m'amusait de le faire ! Merci pour tes explications sur les primes et (je ne fais pas partie du monde du travail pour l'instant donc, je n'y connais rien), mais comme c'est Arthur qui paye de sa poche, et pas avec l'argent de la boite, ça fait un peu « cadeau de la grand-mère », non ? C'est pas moins suspect dans ce cas ? (oui, je profite allégrement de t'avoir sous le coude pour t'intérroger, nickel U.U) Et sinon : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !**

 **Beyond :**

 **C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était un peu pauvre en matière. Du coup, je me rattrape sur celui-ci en foutant plein de d'infos en vrac ! OwO Ouais, pour le plaisir de lire des reviews farfelues~ ! Ecoute, il me fallait un boss charismatique qui impose le respect ! Qui d'autre que notre merveilleux Ivan pour ce rôle ? Je vous le demande, madaaaame ! Merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Guimette :**

 **J'aime les comparaisons pourrie, t'inquiète ! èwé C'est le meilleur ! Je t'ai dit « forberie de Francis » mais je crois que ça va être pire que ça ! Tout le monde est fourbe ! Mouahahah ! Kofkof… Alors, concernant ta question, quand j'ai écrit « courriel », je pensais à « mail », mais j'utilise de moins en moins cet anglicisme depuis que j'ai découvert qu'on avait un mot fait pour ça XD Donc, non, Francis n'a pas reçu une enveloppe timbré mais bien un courriel électronique. Merci de ta review !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Longue review O.O J'adooore ! Bon, je comprends totalement que le premier chapitre fasse grimacer XD Du coup, je me calme comme je peux avec la lune et les délires qui vont avec ! Après, les rapports dominant-dominé vont être assez ambigües. Ce serait trop facile que l'un soit le seul à tout maîtriser~ ! Ahhh… Arthur pirate… Un grand moment, ça aussi ! 8D Merci à toi de ton commentaire !**

 **Aelig :**

 **Toujours avec tes entrées discrètes et subtiles XD Je te reconnais bien là ! Quelle review complète ! Ca fait plaiz' ! Ok, j'avoue, Francis est un peu OOC, et je peine à rattraper le coup, mais si tu dis que ça reste lisible malgré ça, temps mieux ! Tu commences à te poser les bonnes questions,** _ **daaarling**_ **~ ! Je ne te dirais riiien ! Et dans peu de temps, je m'occuperais un peu plus d'Arthur et de sa vie (ce sera d'ailleurs là que le scénario d'origine réapparaitra XD) Merci pour touuut ! *keur***

 **Mad H.W :**

… **Euh… je… je… *part en courant dans tous les sens* blblblblblbl ! Bref ! Que tu review tard ou pas, je reste contente d'avoir ton avis (qui m'est aussi précieux que ceux des autres). Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, en tout cas ! Thuthur un peu jaloux ? Hummmmm~ ! L'idée me plaiiit~ ! Han ! Mais c'est trop tôôôôt ! Nyah ! /brique/ Bon, façon, on verra bien comment ça évoluera ! Bizou à toi ! Et merci ! (P.S : désolée d'avance… tu es trop perspicace pour moi XD)**

 **Bon ! Ceci étant dit, il est temps de vous envoyer la sauce ! Par contre, quelques consignes avant la lecture :**

 **1_ Il est interdit de lancer des œufs sur l'auteure**

 **2_ Il est interdit de lancer des tomates sur l'auteure**

 **3_ En fait, soyez gentils avec l'auteure, même si elle a fait du nawak'**

 **Et sur ce… bonne lecture ! *part se cacher dans un bunker pour échapper à la colère des lecteurs***

 **P.S : Et rien n'est à moi ! (genre même plus le scénar' tellement ça part en couille)**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV :**

Ça s'était fini en partie de baise.

Sans manquer de s'insulter lui-même, Francis s'était assis sur son lit, les bras croisés autour de ses genoux et la tête dans les bras. La douce couverture tombait sur ses hanches, dissimulant sa nudité totale et il commençait à peine à déprimer. Sa chambre à coucher était emprunte d'une forte odeur de sexe et il avait vu au sol un préservatif utilisé, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il avait encore grave déconné. Sachant que son corps était totalement détendu et satisfait, il avait encore dû réveiller la bête en lui pour satisfaire absolument tous ses désirs. Voilà pourquoi il ne sortait qu'avec Antonio et Gilbert le soir, en temps normal. Ils avaient arrêtés les plans à trois depuis quelques mois et ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Apparemment, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient chacun sur un coup.

Pour Antonio, il s'agissait apparemment d'un certain Lovino, travaillant au bureau de la comptabilité, et ça faisait déjà deux mois que l'Espagnol lui courrait après et parvenait parfois à le coincer. Ils ne travaillaient pas du tout dans le même service, au point où on se demandait comment Antonio avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Et du même coup, ça noyait pas mal le problème des relations de bureau puisqu'ils étaient du même grade et ne bossait pas ensembles. Relation normale et à peu près saine, quoi.

Quant à Gilbert, c'était une énigme complète. Pour se donner de l'importance, il avait tenu à entretenir le mystère sur ses amourettes (mais Francis supposait que c'était surtout parce qu'il galérait à arriver à ses fins) et passait son temps à rire en disant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il avait réussi à tenir sa langue sur le nom, le physique et la personnalité de son ou sa proie. En même temps, s'il avait commencé à faire l'éloge de cet inconnu(e), il y avait fort à parier que son jugement aurait été faussé.

Et pour Francis… c'était particulier. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas s'étendre sur les questions épineuses de sa vie amoureuse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le problème était là, dans son lit, à côté de lui, à respirer avec le souffle profond et lent du sommeil, les poings clos près de son visage détendu et de ses yeux fermés, dont les cils légers tremblotaient sous les coups d'un songe qu'on ne pouvait qu'espérer doux.

Son petit Matthieu.

Il jura silencieusement.

Ça aurait été un parfait inconnu, il n'en aurait pas fait tout un plat, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de son petit protégé, de l'adolescent qu'il avait pris sous son aile, tout de suite il se sentait un peu plus criminel. Surtout qu'il craignait d'avoir fait du mal aux sentiments du Canadien. Coucher avec quelqu'un à cause de l'alcool lui ferait sûrement mal au cœur, surtout que Matthieu était sensible. Il pourrait se sentir honteux ou gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et si avec ça, son travail en pâtissait… Quel merdier !

Et pourtant, Francis faisait très attention à ce qu'il buvait, normalement. Que s'était-il passé la veille pour qu'il picole sans faire attention aux quantités ? Parce que, soyons honnête, il ne se souvenait d'absolument RIEN concernant ses aventures au bar. Lui qui aimait contrôler ses écarts, il s'était bien fait avoir. Et maintenant, le voilà dans une belle merde. Comment allait-il expliquer son geste ? Puis à Matthieu, parmi tous…

Par pudeur, Francis se rééquipa de son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il avait retrouvé dans ce désordre, car le reste devait avoir été abandonné dans l'entrée. Il avait dû être impatient au point de déshabiller son partenaire dès le couloir, où il devait y avoir un bordel monstre à l'heure actuelle.

Francis attendit patiemment que son petit protégé se réveille, sachant que ce serait une grave erreur de le laisser émerger seul, dans un lit froid, où il se perdrait peut-être dans des idées noires, celles qu'on avait toujours après une nuit à coucher avec quelqu'un qu'on avait pas forcément prévu de se taper à la base. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de si ça avait été bien ou pas. Si ça se trouve, il avait fait sa bête et beaucoup de mal au pauvre Canadien. Manquerait plus que ça.

La silhouette s'étira, apparemment bien installée dans son lit – et pour cause, ce matelas de qualité était fait pour se modeler à la silhouette du corps et… bref – et ses grands yeux bleu-violacés clignotèrent rythmiquement. La confrontation arrivait.

Matthieu fronça des sourcils, son cerveau peinant à comprendre ce qu'il foutait dans les mêmes draps que son bienfaiteur, et il se redressa un peu, la bouche ouverte pour parler, avant de s'apercevoir que la couverture glissante le laissait nu, exhibé à un regard assez embarrassé. Par réflexe, il reprit la couette d'une main pour la relever sur son torse et se cacher, utilisant l'autre pour rester redresser. L'information peinait à faire son chemin dans son cerveau.

Francis prit un instant pour constater les marques qu'il avait laissé à sa pauvre victime (de ce qu'il voyait de son corps, en tout cas). A ce stade, on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il l'avait marqué d'un ou deux suçon, mais plutôt qu'il lui avait ravagé la gorge comme un loup sur une biche. Merde, mais s'était-il pris pour un monstre ou son petit-ami pour lui avoir laissé des traces aussi visibles ?

« Euh… »

Oui, ça résumait bien la situation.

« Pardon ! »

Matthieu s'était recouché et caché avec les draps, comme une petite boule. Ça n'allait pas être facile de le rebooster après ça.

« Redresse-toi, Matthieu, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de ma faute… Normalement, je ne bois pas autant.

_ Non, c'est moi… Je… je suis désolé ».

A ce rythme-là, ils étaient bien partis pour s'accabler encore un bon bout de temps. Il était temps pour Francis de jouer à l'adulte mature, ne serait-ce que pour montrer l'exemple. De toute façon, il fallait bien trancher la question.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas heurté… je veux dire… dans ton intégrité physique.

_ Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Je veux dire, si on en est arrivé là, c'était plutôt parce que j'ai dû me laisser faire… si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui ait commencé…

_ Je ne saurais pas te dire, la soirée d'hier a disparu quelque part dans mon esprit… En tout cas, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines que…

_ Non, non, non ! Je ne m'imagine rien ! Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête et je serais horrible de… de penser que tu aies pu vouloir… enfin… ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de… de… Surtout que tu ne penses jamais à toi et toujours aux autres… enfin… je sais que tu n'y es pour rien ».

Francis allait finir par regretter son train de vie et sa mauvaise mentalité… C'était le contrepoint à toujours paraitre parfait, il devait mentir éhontément à ses proches. Au moins, il était rassuré que le petit ne le déteste pas, et au contraire, il ventait ses louanges – enfin, ce qu'il croyait être des louanges.

Un petit silence gêné débuta. Apparemment, Matthieu avait mal aux reins, vu comment il se les massait douloureusement, mais il essayait de le cacher par pudeur. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Francis n'y était pas allé de main morte. Et vu le regard fuyant du Canadien, celui-ci avait encore quelque chose sur la conscience, qu'il hésitait à partager. Par politesse, le Français n'osa pas le presser, mais c'était peut-être ce qu'attendait Matthieu. Il était du genre à souhaiter qu'on le pousse pour ne pas être envahissant. Oui, mais si ce n'était pas le cas… Ah, complexe…

En ravalant sa salive d'un air coupable, Matthieu avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour se confesser de quelque chose, quand une sonnerie brusque retentit, le coupant dans son élan.

Le téléphone de Francis.

Celui-ci se tordit nerveusement vers le sol, tâtant à la recherche de l'objet incriminé. Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal et bien tomber à la fois.

 _Oh merde_.

Arthur, bien sûr.

Avec Matthieu à côté, dans une pièce silencieuse, c'était dangereux. On a tous déjà entendu la conversation d'une personne au téléphone à côté de nous, surtout quand il n'y a aucun bruit aux alentours… Le moindre mot de travers… et ça pouvait flancher. Francis pourrait sortir mais… c'était presque sale de couper une discussion sérieuse pour un coup de fil…

Il décrocha mais ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de commencer à parler.

« Kirkland ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Arthur fit silence, comprenant le message. L'emploi du nom de famille signifiait bien qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y eut donc comme un son d'autocensure à l'autre bout du fil, puis un petit silence de compréhension. De son côté, Matthieu s'était tendu et avait même resserré sa couverture sur son corps, comme gêné à l'idée que le grand patron puisse le voir à travers le téléphone.

Francis se rendit compte que, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette situation. Qu'il commette l'erreur de coucher avec Matthieu, soit, ils s'étaient tous les deux repentis de cette folie commise sous les coups de l'alcool. Mais que le véritable amant de Francis appelle à ce moment-là, ça la foutait mal. Encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient aucun compte à se rendre sur le plan sentimental ou affectif.

« Bonnefoy, je suis désolé de te déranger de si bonne heure mais il y a un petit point du dossier que j'aimerais examiner avec toi. Et puisque nous devons le renvoyer le plus tôt possible, je me suis permis de t'appeler pour te dépêcher un peu.

_ Je comprends, monsieur. Je serais au bureau dans trois quart d'heure.

_ Parfait. A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

_ Au revoir, monsieur ».

Il avait maintenant une excuse pour s'en aller.

Francis offrit un regard désolé à son ami, qui sembla se détendre à son tour. Etait-ce vraiment Kirkland qui le mettait dans cet état ? En même temps, il s'était récemment fait tirer les oreilles, ça lui avait laissé des marques. Francis n'espérait qu'une chose : que Matthieu ne se sente pas mal à l'aise après cette nuit. A coup sûr, les choses finiront par s'oublier, mais en attendant, il fallait trouver la force de vaincre cet embarra. Rester un peu à distance, par exemple.

Il sortit du lit en montrant du doigt la salle de bain pour prévenir son subordonné de faire comme chez lui. Il lui avait même laissé la clé, qu'il lui rendrait plus tard, afin qu'il puisse prendre tout son temps pour se laver et manger. Lui n'aurait aucun mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais au moins, cette mésaventure l'avait refroidi. Au moment où il avait remis en marche sa sexualité en acceptant les désirs de son patron, il avait commis cette erreur avec Matthieu. Si ça, ce n'était pas une mise en garde… Peut-être s'était-il un peu emballé et, sous prétexte qu'il avait réussi à se mettre Arthur dans la poche, il avait crû que le monde était à lui et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

A l'avenir, Francis se devait de rester maître de lui-même, nuit comprise. Il marchait sur une corde raide alors hors de question de tout foutre en l'air à force de forniquer à droite à gauche. S'il devait attirer l'attention, il ne devait pas le faire de cette façon.

Après une douche rapide et un maigre petit déjeuner, il bondit dans les transports en commun pour rejoindre son bureau. Il se souvint l'avoir quitté la veille avec le cœur gros, un peu comme l'annonciation de sa bêtise, alors une douce sensation de quiétude l'envahit lorsqu'il monta dans l'immense ascenseur de verre. Pendant quelques temps, il allait se tenir à carreaux. Sauf avec son amant, mais ça c'était une autre paire de manche.

Alors que les étages défilaient, il reçut un SMS et ne prit pas plus de temps pour le lire, inquiet pour quelques raisons évidentes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de devenir parano. Surtout pas maintenant.

 _« Monsieur Bonnefoy,_

 _Les choses se présentent très mal pour notre affaire. La Justice ne semble pas juger vos arguments comme « suffisant » pour l'instant, surtout face à ceux de la partie adverse. Mais rien n'est encore joué. Si le procès échoue, vous pourrez toujours faire appel_ ».

Il arrêta de lire et se retint de balancer son téléphone contre la vitre. Non, il n'échouerait pas. Il baiserait la Justice avec délice, cette salope de pseudo-Justice, incapable de le comprendre et de se battre pour lui.

Francis était maintenant dans une colère noire. Ses bras tremblaient et il était à deux doigts de briser son téléphone dans ses mains. Comme s'il avait besoin de ce genre de problème en ce moment. Déjà qu'il était mal à l'aise suite à sa partie de baise avec son pauvre Matthieu, il ne voyait pas trop comment il allait trouver la force de sourire pendant cette journée qui n'avait même pas encore commencée.

Son front se posa sur la vitre froide et il fusilla le soleil à peine apparu du regard, comme s'il voulait lui mettre toutes ses misères sur le dos. Mais puisqu'il commençait à avoir mal aux yeux, il fut forcé de regarder ailleurs, non sans un certain énervement. Il devait se détendre. S'il voulait gagner, le calme devait être son mot d'ordre. Puis, il avait ses chances.

Un sourire malicieux germa sur ses lèvres. Toujours se méfier du loup, même lorsqu'il se fait passer pour l'agneau.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ce fut avec un sourire rayonnant qu'il s'avança en direction du bureau de son patron. A croire qu'Arthur dormait au travail. Comme prévu, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure. Les employés préféraient commencer plus tard et finir plus tard, ce qui était parfaitement normal en soi. Parfait, un peu de silence lui ferait du bien. En plus, il ignorait si Arthur l'avait vraiment fait venir pour cette histoire de dossier ou si ce n'était qu'une excuse.

Il tapa donc à sa porte en faisant bien attention d'avoir l'air frais et tranquille.

« Entrez ».

Au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce, il sut qu'Arthur allait se foutre de sa gueule.

Il était assis à son bureau, les mains derrière la tête pour s'accouder nonchalamment à son fauteuil, puis les pieds sur la table, et surtout, il le regardait avec un tel sourire d'hyène amusée que s'en était énervant. C'était bien la première fois que Francis le voyait s'égayer et le montrer ouvertement.

« Eh bien, eh bien, Francis… Tu n'as pas passé la nuit seul, à ce que je vois. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce petit stagiaire avec lequel tu es parti hier ?

_ En quoi se serait gênant ?

_ Ce n'est pas gênant une seule seconde. C'est juste… drôle.

_ Ne te fous pas de moi, je te prie.

_ Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu. Depuis tes aveux de la dernière fois, t'observer deviens le passe-temps le plus jouissif qui soit ».

Francis eut un peu de mal à assimiler pleinement cette phrase, qu'il ne savait pas trop comment prendre. Qu'il soit un jouet entre les mains de Kirkland ne faisait pas un pli et il s'en fichait pas mal, mais qu'il le lui sorte de bout-en-blanc comme ça… c'était perturbant. Depuis leur accord sur cette histoire de bon temps contre argent, Arthur avait semblé revivre, mais là il se lâchait complètement. Francis aurait plutôt pensé que l'Anglais mette du temps à se décoincer un peu, or il en était déjà à pavaner devant lui comme un enfant, à remettre subtilement en doute ses agissements, sourire aux lèvres. Il s'amusait vraiment. A vrai dire, Kirkland jouissait du pouvoir hautement masturbatoire de savoir quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. En lui dévoilant son secret, juste en le mettant dans la confidence, Francis avait fait d'Arthur un être supérieur aux autres. Il pouvait tous les avoir avec ses faux-semblants, tous. Sauf lui. Et Arthur s'amusait de voir Francis se perdre à son propre jeu.

« Bref, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, il faut qu'on retravaille un dernier point sur le dossier avant de le renvoyer ».

Donc, son travail n'était pas si parfait que ça. Francis était déçu, c'était la première fois qu'on le reprenait. Lorsqu'Arthur lui fit un petit geste pour lui demander d'approcher et de regarder ça avec lui, il contourna le bureau pour se pencher au-dessus de son épaule, d'ores-et-déjà concentré – et il n'avait besoin d'aucun effort pour reprendre une attitude professionnel. Le travail avant tout.

Cependant, il vit une main bondir vers lui et le retourner d'un coup sec contre le bureau, en appuyant bien fort sur son torse. Complètement sonné, il se mit à percevoir le son rythmique d'un rire aussi joyeux que sincère au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il avait Arthur penché sur lui et quelques outils de travail qui lui plantaient le dos – et le reste était au sol. Ses yeux clignèrent avec ébahissement, déjà parce qu'il s'était fait retourner comme une crêpe, puis parce que voir Arthur rire était tout de même un sacré phénomène.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? grogna-t-il.

_ Je. T'ai. Eu ».

Avec ce regard langoureux et passionné, Arthur avait quelque chose de l'ordre du prédateur sexuel. Francis voulait bien concevoir qu'il soit frustré dans sa vie de merde et que se lâcher avec un amant le rendait entreprenant, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de rapport de force. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il avait attendu longtemps pour se libérer comme ça. Un peu comme la cocotte-minute qui explose à force de bouillir. A moins qu'il ne soit plus attiré par le jeu et le danger que par le sexe en lui-même. Ça ne serait pas bien choquant, vu le personnage.

Francis se rendait bien compte qu'Arthur était une entité qu'il ne maîtrisait pas assez. Il avait accepté ce contrat pour des soucis financiers, et un peu par plaisir, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Plus il apprendrait à connaitre son partenaire et plus ils seront à même de garder le secret. En restant inconnus, ils pouvaient développer une paranoïa, à ne pas savoir ce que pense l'autre… Francis avait donc tout intérêt à s'intéresser un peu plus aux états d'âme de ce diablotin, au moins pour savoir à quoi s'attendre et dans quel genre de piège il était tombé.

« Tu prends beaucoup de libertés, Arthur… J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a menti sur la marchandise.

_ Pourquoi donc ? sourit le Britannique en laissant courir son doigt sur le visage un peu revêche de son employé. Tu t'attendais à ce que je reste cette pauvre bête perdue comme l'autre soir ? Tu as accepté de me sauver, Francis… Alors… je vais me montrer comme je rêve d'être, tout simplement ».

Il en attendait donc beaucoup de cette relation.

« Et puis… tu es tellement divertissant. Avec ta bouille d'ange et tes sourires faux, tu fais semblant d'être parfait pour cacher que tu te prends pour le roi du monde. Mais pourquoi t'être tapé ce pauvre stagiaire ? Il ne t'apportera rien. A moins que… »

Allongé sur le bureau, Francis essayait de ne pas apprécier ce corps qui glissait sur lui pour le plaquer sensuellement, le regard faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Ne me dis pas que c'était involontaire ! »

Gêné, Francis tourna la tête sur le côté, les joues un peu roses. Pas la peine de lui rappeler à quel point il avait merdé. Puis avec l'autre qui riait sur lui avec un air de pirate conquérant, ça la foutait mal. Surtout que ledit pirate conquérant se servait de lui comme amant juste histoire d'oublier qu'il vivait dans un capharnaüm de tous les diables. Et sa pauvre épouse qui ne se doutait de rien… Terrible situation que d'être cocu.

« Allez, ne boude pas, Francis.

_ Redescend donc de là, nous avons un dossier à retravailler.

_ Absolument pas.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je te l'ai pourtant dit hier : ton dossier est parfait à la virgule près ».

Très bien, donc là, il y avait un problème dans la mentalité d'Arthur. Un vrai problème.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as appelé si tôt et fais venir ici ?

_ Par curiosité.

_ … Par quoi… ?

_ C'était pour vérifier que tu respectais bien le contrat. Pour voir si, effectivement, tu plaquerais tout au moindre de mes appels pour me rejoindre, même sans savoir précisément si je t'appelle pour le contrat ou le travail. Et je dois dire que… »

L'Anglais lui attrapa la main et s'amusa à humidifier ses doigts avec sa langue.

« … je ne suis pas déçu que tu ais fais passer ton coup d'un soir après moi. C'est très glorifiant. Et j'adore ça ».

Kirkland était un vrai malade mental. A cheval entre l'enfant curieux et l'adulte dominateur, il venait de s'amuser à tester la bonne foi de son complice. Comme ça, pour le fun, histoire de voir s'il était sérieux lorsqu'il avait apposé sa signature sur les deux exemplaires de leur contrat perfide. Et maintenant, que faire ? S'enrager de ce mauvais tour ou admirer le caractère observateur et curieux de cet adorable enfant ? Francis n'était naturellement pas du genre à s'énerver, il avait plus à gagner à le regarder sucer ses doigts avec un regard sale.

Cependant, Arthur se redressa soudainement, remettant son costume en place comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il peigna même ses courts cheveux blonds vers l'arrière pour se donner un semblant de prestance. En clignant machinalement des yeux, Francis se redressa sur les coudes, suivant cette silhouette du regard en se disant que, vraiment, Kirkland était un original bien caché dans le moule, lui aussi.

« Puisque tu as bien géré ton dernier boulot, je vais te donner un autre dossier à corriger. Ça t'occupera sans trop te prendre la tête, en attendant que je ne trouve un vrai travail à te donner. Il serait bête de ne pas te confier de gros projet alors que tu es plutôt doué. Tu vois, Francis ? Même sans ton joli cul, tu as l'étoffe d'un chef. Ce serait dommage de te laisser sur le carreau.

_ Et toi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? »

Arthur rougit un peu de cette gentillesse mais secoua la tête, persuadé qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Quel menteur. Il lui avait explicitement demandé de le « sauver » mais refusait son aide. Arthur puait le paradoxe et l'incertitude à plein nez. Francis se ferait une obligation que de le décharger de certaines responsabilités. Ne manquerait plus que l'Anglais ne se retrouve face à une fenêtre ouverte.

« Arthur, je te rappelle que si tu as bien un allié ici, c'est moi ».

Allié ou complice. Au choix. De toute façon, le résultat était le même.

« Je… ferais appel à toi si je sens que j'en ai trop.

_ J'apprécierais, oui ».

Leur relation venait curieusement de passer dans quelque chose de paternel. En même temps, Kirkland avait toujours un côté enfantin et il ne prenait pas soin de lui. Evidemment que Francis avait envie de lui faire la morale. Certes, il en voulait à son argent, mais sa vie restait très précieuse. Un Kirkland vivant était plus intéressant qu'un Kirkland mort. Et cet idiot était prêt à tout garder pour lui par devoir ou par bêtise, jusqu'au _burn-out_. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

« Surtout que je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me voir, susurra le Français à son oreille. Alors ne te gêne pas ~ »

Arthur s'écarta en rougissant furieusement, les mains sur l'oreille où le souffle de son amant semblait encore présent. C'était à se demander où était passé le conquérant de tout à l'heure. En songeant à cette binarité de caractère, Francis sentit son affection pour cette pauvre créature grandir. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi divertissant et adorable. Ce serait bête que ce cher Kirkland se tue à la tâche.

Avec un regard séduisant laissant entendre qu'il attendait impatiemment son appel, Francis quitta le bureau en laissant un Anglais tout timide dedans. Il avait dit qu'il voulait se montrer sous son vrai jour, parfait. Si son vrai caractère passait par un mélange entre la puissance et la candeur, ce n'en était que plus agréable. Francis avait toujours eu un grand respect pour les esprits complexes comme celui d'Arthur, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait toujours pris par surprise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec Kirkland, il allait se payer du bon temps.

A vrai dire, il souriait de bon cœur. Après avoir reçu ce fameux SMS, Francis s'était senti choir dans l'agacement et la frustration, mais le simple fait de parler avec Arthur lui avait fait du bien. Surtout, rester optimiste. Que ce soit l'Anglais ou lui, ils avaient tous les deux des problèmes à régler et, ce qui était absolument fabuleux, c'était qu'ils pouvaient chacun aider l'autre à les régler. Pour Francis, c'était le cas, et puisqu'il se faisait une affaire d'aider son patron, il espérait lui rendre la pareille.

Un autre SMS lui parvint. Avec un sourire odieux, il le lut et le relut, et le refit au moins cinq fois, le regard amer mais toujours sûr de lui. Il se battrait. Elle ne gagnera jamais contre lui. Il relut. Personne ne pouvait le vaincre sur le jeu des apparences. Il relut. Personne n'avait le droit de se mettre entre lui et son but.

Il relut : « _Tu as perdu, Francis. Et j'ai gagné_ ».

Ses doigts pianotèrent alors qu'il souriait diaboliquement.

« _Pauvre misérable… Tu es si sûre de toi que j'en plains ta chute prochaine. Et dire que je ne serais même pas là pour te ramasser…_ »

Il reçut vite une réponse mais la snoba, pas du tout intéressé par le fait de se prendre la tête avec cet individu abject. Son téléphone retrouva sa place dans une poche de son pantalon, puis il navigua joyeusement vers son bureau, l'esprit en paix. Arrivé à bon port, il abaissa la poignée et pénétra tranquillement, avant de bondir de surprise en voyant que quelqu'un y était déjà. Le cœur battant, il se claqua le visage pour se remettre de cette frayeur idiote, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bordel, Antonio… Comment t'es rentré ?

_ J'ai forcé la serrure ! »

Encore un original. C'était à se demander comment fonctionnait cette entreprise.

L'Espagnol se leva du fauteuil où il avait élu domicile et alla passer son bras autour des épaules de son frère de cœur pour l'amener à prendre place sur son siège, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Suspect, ça.

« Faut qu'on parle, toi et moi ».

Un instant, Francis eut peur que cette fouine ait découvert son crime avec leur boss, et une sueur froide lui glissa dans la nuque. Avec le maximum de retenue possible, il garda son sang-froid et s'assis calmement, les jambes et les doigts croisés. Son meilleur ami attrapa la chaise prévue pour les invités et prit place de l'autre côté du bureau, le fixant les yeux dans les yeux. Ok, là, il était vraiment inquiétant.

« Il se passe un truc pas net dans ce service, _camarado_ ».

Que savait-il au juste ? Avait-il laissé courir son oreille là où il ne fallait pas ? Comment avait-il réussi à les découvrir aussi vite ? Non, il ne fallait pas se précipiter et sauter aux conclusions hâtives.

« Je t'écoute, Tonio.

_ En fait, c'est un peu délicat… »

Oh bordel, il rougissait nerveusement et baissais la tête. Antonio savait ! Il savait tout !

« Tonio, je…

_ Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance mais quelque chose cloche avec nos concurrents ».

Il avait lâché le morceau. Francis fronça les sourcils pour bien digérer ce début d'information. « Aucune preuve » ? « Concurrents » ? De quoi parlait-il ? Quel rapport avec sa relation avec Arthur ? Et s'il s'était fourvoyé ? Oui, a bien y réfléchir, Antonio ne savait probablement rien et Francis s'était monté à la tête tout seul. Il soupira.

« Ok… Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles alors soit plus clair, s'il-te-plait.

_ Nous avons été doublés sur un projet par une entreprise concurrente. Je m'en suis rendue compte récemment en épluchant les livrets de compte et la presse. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ce projet ne relevait pas du domaine public, seuls nos agents étaient au courant. Et je ne te parle même pas du contenu. Un gros morceau qui nous aurait rapporté pas mal de bénéfices. Et pouf ! Comme par hasard, on se fait doubler sur ce même projet secret par nos opposants !

_ T'es en train de dire qu'il y a un traître dans la boîte ? »

Antonio lui fit un regard attristé qui témoignait bien de ce qu'il pensait de cette affaire. A coup sûr, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il avait épluché des documents pour en arriver à cette conclusion, aussi terrible soit-elle.

« Qui est au courant ?

_ Toi. Et c'est tout.

_ Oh~ ! Mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi, le traître ? »

L'Espagnol lui fit les gros yeux avec un sourire qui laissait entendre que la blague était déplacée. S'il savait quel genre de traître il était…

« Si je suis venu t'en parler, c'est parce que le traître est très certainement dans ton service. Avant la journée d'hier, j'hésitais. Le coupable est sous la coupe de Kirkland, c'est sûr. Le service de Gilbert n'avait pas accès au dossier, et aucun autre sous-directeur à part Kirkland n'avait mis son équipe sous le coup. Mais il domine une bonne grosse partie de la boite, ça fait beaucoup de suspects. Donc, j'ai fouillé un peu plus loin et j'ai découvert que l'équipe de Ludwig Beilschmidt avait été retirée du dossier afin de s'occuper d'un autre projet assez bouillant… et, parmi tous les cadres supérieurs, tu es le seul à qui on a refilé l'intégralité du projet, avec tous les détails – détails que j'ai retrouvé chez nos concurrents.

_ Oh merde… Mais j'ai plus d'une centaine de subordonnés, sans parler des stagiaires et des contacts que j'entretiens avec les ressources humaines et la comptabilité. Il n'y a pas que mon équipe, j'ai mêlé beaucoup de monde dans cette histoire, comme d'habitude… Merde… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ? C'est une honte…

_ Je vais continuer de fouiller. Tu devrais en parler avec Kirkland, même. Il pourra te fournir les CV de nos employés.

_ Bonne idée. Merci, Tonio. Moi qui croyais que tu n'en foutais pas une… tu aurais pu me dire que tu bossais au lieu de me faire des canulars téléphoniques !

_ C'était drôle ! Puis fallait que je m'occupe en attendant de télécharger les comptes de nos concurrents.

_ Avant de quoi… ?

_ Ahah ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

L'Espagnol s'enfuit en riant, sur ces bonnes paroles, laissant son directeur lui courir après en lui ordonnant de revenir. En bon idiot, il ne l'écouta pas et Francis se retrouva seul en plein milieu d'un couloir, avec un problème grave sur les bras. Lui qui pensais qu'une vie en entreprise devait être calme, il se passait un peu trop de choses autour de lui, en ce moment. Les employés autour de lui ricanèrent gentiment de le voir s'être fait dépassé par ce foutu Espagnol qui courait trop vite. Ce n'était que partie remise. Reprenant son sourire bienfaiteur, il rit de bon cœur pour partager la bonne humeur des autres et obtint des encouragements pour un jour canaliser son frère de cœur. Donc, à nouveau, il s'était fait remarqué dans le bon sens du terme. Parfait.

Mais il était loin de se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Telle une tornade, Gilbert apparut d'un couloir voisin, une expression de colère dans le regard, et il semblait que ses yeux rougeoyants le fusillaient du regard. Sous des cris outrés, il poussa les gens qui passaient devant lui avant d'attraper Francis par le col, l'étranglant presque d'un même geste.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Son meilleur ami était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur et était à deux doigts de le tuer sur place.

Le Français se sentit tirer par cet Allemand enragé, qui ne pipa mot, lançant des regards mauvais à quiconque essayait de le raisonner. Maltraitance sur des employés, ça pourrait lui coûter cher. Derrière eux, Matthieu venait d'arriver, le regard larmoyant, pressant Gilbert d'arrêter ça. Mais il se fit superbement ignorer. Trop concentré sur lui-même, Gil le tira dans les couloirs, toujours en le tenant par la gorge.

« Arrêtez ! Beilschmidt, s'il-vous-plait ! »

Matthieu s'était accroché à son autre bras mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la force du Germanique, abonné à la salle de musculation.

Attiré par les cris et les indignations, Arthur déboula à son tour dans le couloir, faisant barrage de son corps pour arrêter Gilbert. Celui-ci se résolut à stopper sa marche, car Arthur était du même rang que lui et serait le plus à même ici de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Surtout qu'à voir sa tête, il était à deux doigts de l'étriper.

« Beilschmidt, ça suffit ! Lâchez-le !

_ Dégage, Kirkland, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_ Bien sûr que si. C'est mon subordonné que vous maltraitez !

_ On va juste discuter.

_ Ne me faites pas rire, vous êtes en train de l'étrangler ! »

Les gens autour ne savaient pas trop où se mettre. Beaucoup étaient dérangés par les sons étouffés que produisait le Français, qui leur faisaient redouter le pire. Lui se souviendrait longtemps de la poigne de fer de son ami. Et il assistait en impuissant à un conflit interne pas très rassurant. Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Gilbert ?

Depuis l'angle assez dangereux où était sa nuque, il voyait le regard noir, empli de fureur d'Arthur, qui était à deux doigts de faire sortir de la fumée par ses narines. Oups, la toute puissante colère de _sir_ Arthur Kirkland n'était plus très loin… Et celui-ci venait de tendre la main devant lui comme s'il exigeait qu'on lui restitue son bien.

« Rend-le-moi ».

L'ordre était tellement acide que la température chuta d'un ou deux degrés. Seul Francis avait réellement conscience de la double-signification de cette injonction, mais il stressait à l'idée qu'on puisse les découvrir. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne ferait le lien, et ils se persuaderont tous que ce n'était qu'un abus de langage.

Le regard verdoyant du Britannique glissa ensuite vers Matthieu, qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Décidemment, Williams, vous vous faites beaucoup remarquer en ce moment. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme ».

La menace à peine voilée provoqua un autre malaise général, qui fit sourciller l'Allemand avec agacement. C'est qu'Arthur pouvait être monstrueux et acerbe quand il le voulait. Et là, il avait des raisons de l'être. C'était sa chose qui était en train de se faire maltraiter par son égal hiérarchique.

Gilbert avança vers lui avec la ferme intention d'obtenir son droit de passage par la force, toujours avec Matthieu accroché à son bras libre. A ce moment-là, Francis consentit à faire quelque chose pour rattraper ce bazar.

« C'est bon, Kirkland. Ça va aller, laisse-le faire ».

Arthur cligna des yeux, surpris, et il en fut de même pour Gilbert, qui s'attendait plutôt à de la résistance de sa part.

« On va aller s'expliquer, d'accord ? Gil, promet-nous simplement que tu vas te calmer.

_ Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Matthieu. Je suis responsable de cette situation et… j'ai des choses à avouer…

_ Gil…, poursuivit le Français. Il faut qu'on en discute au calme. Mon bureau ou ton bureau ?

_ … Tss… Le tien ».

Les bras croisés sans masquer son énervement, Arthur résolut à s'écarter, frustré de cette défaite qu'on lui infligeait. Mais il faisait suffisamment confiance à la débrouillardise et à l'opportunisme de Francis pour mener à bien cette situation, qui pouvait sûrement s'en sortir sans soucis. De toute façon, avec le Canadien dans la pièce, on pouvait espérer que Beilschmidt prenne sur lui pour rester digne. Un minimum.

Francis fut donc violemment jeté dans son bureau, avec un cri outré de la part de Matthieu, qui ne put empêcher son patron énervé de claquer vivement la porte du bureau pour les empêcher de sortir.

« J'attends des explications, Francis ».

Ça commençait mal. Pour que Gil laisse tomber le « Franny » et privilégie son vrai prénom, c'était qu'il était sérieusement remonté.

« Je suis prêt à t'expliquer ce que tu veux mais dis-moi avant quel est le problème.

_ Tu sais très bien quel est le problème !

_ Bien sûr que non ! »

Matthieu tremblota comme une feuille en automne, une main placée autour de sa gorge marquée.

« Il sait pour nous…, dit-il juste ».

Francis cligna des yeux. Ok, bon… Francis s'était peut-être un tapé le stagiaire que Gil et lui avaient en commun, mais ça ne justifiait pas ce genre de mauvais traitement sur sa personne ! A moins que… oh !

« Je viens de comprendre ! s'exclama-t-il. Le mystérieux inconnu que tu te tues à séduire depuis des mois, c'est Matthieu ! Mais quel con, Gil ! T'aurais pu me prévenir au lieu de garder tes amourettes pour toi ! J'aurais fait plus attention ! »

A son tour, Gilbert sembla rougir furieusement et commença à battre l'air de ses mains.

« Abagadaaaa… naa ! C-c'est p-pas… Je suis pas… c'est pas une amourette que… ! »

Alors que le Canadien rougissait en se prenant la tête dans les mains pour se retenir de se frapper (ou de frapper Gilbert, au choix), Francis posa fraternellement sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Ecoute, mon vieux. On a bu et c'est arrivé tout seul, j'en suis désolé. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je cherche à te voler ta conquête amoureuse. D'ailleurs, si tu avais été plus clair, on n'en serait pas là. Je te rappelle que tu viens de nous afficher devant tout le monde pour tes conneries. Et Matthieu risque gros maintenant que Kirkland l'a pris en grippe. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà eu du mal la dernière fois à plaider pour son innocence, mais maintenant, j'ai intérêt à être **très** persuasif. Alors, la prochaine fois, fais comme Tonio : dis-nous à qui tu fais la cour et tout ira pour le mieux.

_ Mais… je… Tu… Attend… Vous avez… bu ?

_ Bien sûr. Tu ne pensais pas que je me jetterais naturellement sur lui comme un animal, j'espère. Je ne suis pas une bête ».

Il eut un sourire ironique qu'il dissimula du mieux qu'il put. Quant à Gil, il se pinçait l'arête du nez en soupirant, le corps commençant à se détendre.

« Je te connais, Franny, tu ne picoles jamais comme un trou, sauf avec nous. Alors va m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris.

_ C'est ma faute, coupa sèchement Matthieu en avançant vers eux. Je l'ai fait boire volontairement et j'ai provoqué ce qu'il s'est passé en toute connaissance de cause ».

Les deux meilleurs amis le fixèrent avec des yeux écarquillés, pas sûrs de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Y avait complot, là.

« Pardon ?

_ Vous avez bien entendus, tous les deux. J'ai insisté toute la soirée pour payer des tournées à Francis et le faire boire jusqu'à plus soif. Il était tellement passionné par notre discussion qu'il ne s'en est pas aperçu.

_ Mais…, balbutia Gil – le seul des deux encore capable d'articuler un mot –, mais… pourquoi… ? Alors que tu savais que je…

_ Parce que vous me prenez toujours pour votre jouet, coupa le Canadien en gonflant les joues. Vous passez vos journées à m'envoyer faire des corvées qui n'enrichissent pas mon expérience salariale et, juste après, vous essayez d'être gentil et de me dire des choses… des choses… que vous ne devriez pas me dire. Alors voilà ! Je vous vous ai montré que je ne suis pas l'objet débile de vos caprices ! J'ai une vie que je contrôle et je fais ce que j'en veux ! »

Déjà, pour Gilbert, le monde venait de s'écrouler. Il s'était fait avoir à cause de son côté trop envahissant et des conséquences de ses propres bêtises. S'il avait eu l'intelligence de mieux s'y prendre, d'être moins tyrannique, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Puis, pour Francis, son orgueil fut sévèrement touché. Parce qu'il s'était fait manipuler. Puis parce que le plan dont il avait été l'objet n'avait servi qu'à attaquer un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait beau adorer Matthieu, être d'accord avec lui en disant que Gil en faisait trop (il avait même essayé de prévenir son crétin d'ami), là, il lui en voulait. Il devait y avoir d'autres moyens de rabattre le clapet de l'Allemand, des moyens autre qu'en se tapant son meilleur ami.

Et pourtant, c'était… rusé. Exactement le genre de sale coup dont Francis était capable. C'était même peut-être ça qui le dérangeait. Il ne voulait pas que son protégé devienne son sosie et imite ses mauvais plans. Que Matthieu ait également cette possibilité en lui de s'accaparer l'attention quand il le voulait en les montant les uns contre les autres… c'était dangereux. Francis ne voulait pas de cette vie pour lui, si jeune, si tendre, si doux. Ce n'était pas son cher Mattie qui se comportait de la sorte.

« Allez régler vos histoires de cul ailleurs que dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche et amère.

_ Eh oh, Franny, je te rappelle que…

_ Gil, dégage. Tu as bien compris comme moi ce qui s'était passé. Cette histoire ne me concerne plus alors barrez-vous… ».

Il fixa Matthieu d'un air sévère.

« … tous les deux ».

Ravalant sa salive en sentant qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible, le Canadien fit quelques pas en arrière en s'excusant platement, embarrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se faire à nouveau accepter par son bienfaiteur. Là, il avait trop merdé et devait lui laisser le temps de digérer cette trahison. Quand à Gilbert, il ressentit le malaise et consentit à quitter le bureau en tenant le Canadien par l'épaule, mimant un téléphone de sa main pour signifier à Francis qu'il le rappellerait.

Au sol, où Matthieu s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant, se trouvait la clé de Francis, celle qu'il avait promis de lui rendre.

* * *

 ***sort la tête du bunker* O_O Euh… reviews~ ?**

 ***repart se cacher***

 **J'ai rien à dire de plus ! Biz' !**


	5. Un loup dans la bergerie

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Hellow~ !**

 **Je suis en retard sur mes planning, finalement U.U Surtout pour « Deux Cœurs brisés », mais mes deux dernières semaines de cours étaient éreintantes et mes premiers jours de repos nécessaires. Du coup, j'ai pas trop avancé (mais je vais y remédier ! Promis !) Donc, pour me débarrasser du syndrome de la page blanche de mon autre fic, j'ai avancé celle-là (et ça va mieux ! Je vais le finir ce chapitre 20, crénomdiou !)**

 **Du coup, je réponds à vos reviews et… je vous ferais un dernier petit message d'intro avant de vous lâcher dans la cage aux lions~ !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Tu dois être la seule à avoir apprécié ce twist scénaristique XD Le reste des reviews, c'était plutôt le contraire (des larmes et du sang, entre autre !) Et oui, Francis est mal, mais ce n'est qu'un moindre problème, finalement (la suite sera mieux, j'espère). Ahah ! Mais qui est le/la traite/traitresse ? La question se pose ici. Sinon, je te promets la visite surprise du mec de la compta, un jour ! Moi aussi, je le veux !**

 **Geuimette :**

 **Merci de ne pas m'avoir jeté de tomates à la figure ! Sinon, Romano nous aurait toutes les deux tué XP Oh voui, la fourberiiie ! C'est tellement drôle pour moi d'écrire ce genre de scène où tout le monde est à moitié bi-polaire (parce que le Thuthur, là… U.U) Merci pour ta review ! Je te nem !**

 **Beyond :**

 **Oh ! Une menace de mort ! Tu peux t'allier avec les autres pour me le faire payer au centuple, si tu veux. Je ne le prendrais pas mal (j'ai été méchante, désolée…) Prooooomis ! Je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre ! Et j'ai eu une pensée pour toi en l'écrivant ! Je te jure ! è.é C'est le chapitre pour te laver les yeux du précédent !**

 **Aelig :**

 **Bon… on en a déjà parlé mais encore désolée pour le twist scénaristique XD (oui, je me marre allégrement, na !) J'aime bien te voir réagir au fil de la lecture, ça m'a fait rire de voir tes réactions face au plot qui commence à se mettre en place (puis tu me fais trop rire, darling) Ton lemon arrive, t'inquiète donc pas ! Tu crois que je t'oublie ou quoi ? U.U Rhalala ! Les enfants de nos jours ! Et oui, je refais apparaitre Tonio (j'le kiffe aussiiiii !) Keur sur toi !**

 **Mad :**

 **Tu es trop forte, je m'incline face à ton radar à citron (en même temps, vu l'odeur de ce fruit, c'est normal que tu ais réussi à… quoi ? Comment ça, « ta gueule » ? mais… mais laissez-moi répondre aux reviews ! Argh !) La blague « bonne foi » était voulue, et ça a bien marché ! XD Moi aussi, je ris seule devant mon écran quand je lis ça ! Merci pour tes encouragements !**

 **Black-cherry :**

 **Je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette fic XD c'est le problème d'avoir pleins d'éléments scénaristique mais pas de trame précise, j'avance à tâtons et, du coup, ça s'enchaine vite et de façon plus ou moins décousues… greuh ! Owww, Tonio te donne envie de faire des câlins ? Eh bah revoici un Tonio pour toi (oui, je le fous dans ce chapitre parce que yolo) ! Je te fais des bisous tout partout avec des cœurs en bonus qui tombent du ciel (si, si) ! Bizouuu !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Ce qui est bien avec ta review, c'est qu'elle donne la pêche tellement elle semble dynamique ! XD J'adore ! Le SMS menaçant n'est pas pour tout de suite mais il faudra bien que je développe cette partie-là du scénar' un jour U.U Tss, mais j'ai aussi le secret d'Arthur à introduire… Rha ! Trop de choooses ! Toi aussi, je te rassure, j'en ai fini avec le Franada XD Vous avez tous pétez un câble en review (c'était très drôle à lire d'ailleurs) donc voilà, on va calmer les délires de l'auteure ! Kiiiiiss !**

 **Flesh-Delirium :**

 **T'inquiète, beauté ! Les lemons vont revenir pour ton plus grand plaisir ! :P Ton analyse des personnages était très juste et ça m'a fait plaisir que tu le soulève (je rougis et je rigole comme une teubée). Merci beaucoup ! Et j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de modifier mon résumé mais… je crois que ce n'est pas mon point fort. Merci en tout cas d'avoir pointé cette faiblesse du doigt ! (et pour répondre à ta question, je suis en prépa littéraire). Bizou, chéwiie !**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Je te sens très impliquée dans le scénario (c'est fou ce que les reviews peuvent traduire comme émotion !) Je te le juuuuure, on parlera bientôt de l'histoire d'Arthur avec les détails et la subtilité de mes deux et tout ! Faut juste que je pense à ne pas laisser l'histoire de Francis sur le carreau en échange !^^'' J'en suis capable ! (è.é) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent (trop de plot twist, j'en conviens) Alors merci et bisou !**

 **Ahhhh ! Bon !**

 **J'ai vu que le Franada ne faisait pas du tout l'unanimité mais je vous rassure, c'était provisoire. Le vrai Fruk pur et dur arrive même si… b-bref ! Je ne spoilerais pas le merdier qui suivra bientôt ! Vous vouliez du Fruk ? Place au Fruk, motherfucker ! J'entame une des branches de mon scénario multiple !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre V :**

Francis ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. La joue littéralement scotchée à sa table, devenue chaude de sa chaleur corporelle, dans son bureau silencieux, il regardait passer le temps sur sa grande horloge murale.

04 : 28.

Oh, la délicieuse nuit blanche qu'il passait ! Ça n'allait pas voler haut pour le reste du jour… Il avait intérêt à investir dans la machine à café s'il espérait survivre à cette journée de travail. Mais plutôt que de pourrir dans son bureau comme un déchet à côté de sa poubelle – que même les éboueurs ne verraient pas –, il se leva en s'étirant et en baillant allégrement, dénouant sa cravate et retirant sa veste. Consciencieux, il ferma la porte de son bureau à clé en partant (sait-on jamais) et arpenta les couloirs déserts et les _open-space_ avec l'impression d'être complètement délaissé.

Il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui, car il était rancunier et en voulait beaucoup à Matthieu. Sa propre maison lui rappellerait des mauvais souvenirs et ça le dégoûtait. De toute façon, les choses intéressantes se passaient à son travail. Pourquoi rentrer ?

Braginsky était le genre de patron honnête à prendre soin de ses adjoints – de toute façon, il avait assez de tune pour s'en foutre à la fois plein les poches et aider ses employés –, alors il avait fait installer, sous les conseils avisés des syndicats, un étage spécial pour tout ce qui était repos et hygiène. Bon, les douches étaient petites et les canapés de la salle de repos se faisaient un peu vieux, mais Francis ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'entreprises qui en feraient autant, donc il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

C'était le meilleur endroit pour les âmes en peine comme lui. Surtout à cette heure-là.

Il descendit quelques étages dans le grand ascenseur de verre, complètement éreinté par les récents évènements. Le manque de sommeil allait bientôt se faire ressentir sur son travail, ce qui serait très mauvais pour les affaires (oui, les siennes) et la pérennité de l'entreprise, d'un même coup. Il allait devoir se reposer et préserver son reste d'énergie avant de s'endormir debout. Heureusement qu'il n'avait ni réunion, ni présentation à fournir dans les quelques jours à venir.

A son passage, il appuya sur le petit interrupteur collé au mur, pour allumer la lumière, puis se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'une des salles de repos, se frottant le visage pour y chasser le sommeil. Inutile de dormir maintenant, ça le briserait encore plus, et tant pis pour les cernes qu'il allait se choper en échange.

Cependant, il dut se frotter les yeux un peu trop fort car il perdit un instant sa vue, remplacée par des petits points de lumières multicolores qui dansaient sur sa rétine avec des mouvements hasardeux. Sous le choc de ces lumières et vertiges qui l'accablaient, il manqua de chuter au sol, perdant l'équilibre lorsqu'un petit tremblement s'empara de ses jambes. Fort heureusement, il eut le réflexe de s'accrocher au meuble le plus proche le temps que la crise ne passe, et lorsque cela fut fait, il capta son reflet dans la vitre, derrière laquelle la nuit noire faisait écran.

Il était livide.

Sentant poindre le malaise vagal, il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et bascula à l'envers. L'arrière des cuisses sur le dossier, les jambes battant l'air, le dos sur la base du meuble et la tête dans le vide, il attendit patiemment que le sang ne remonte à sa tête, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir des hallucinations gênantes. Maintenant, c'était sûr, il allait se ménager pour le reste de la journée.

Il lui sembla passer une éternité dans cette position, bien que ce ne fût que l'affaire de cinq à dix minutes, avant qu'une présence ne se place juste devant sa tête. Il vit un pantalon noir à l'envers puis remonta la piste jusqu'au visage, afin d'identifier l'individu. C'était peut-être le fait de son imagination, mais il crut s'entendre ronronner en reconnaissant Arthur, qui le fixait curieusement, les mains dans le dos comme un enfant, de son petit sourire intrigué. Le nouveau venu s'agenouilla devant sa tête pour faire se rencontrer leurs deux regards.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être resté, constata ironiquement le Français. Toi aussi, tu fuis ?

_ Du tout. En fait, la lumière dans ton bureau était toujours allumée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnais à hiberner comme ça à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

_ Tu es resté parce que j'étais là ? »

Francis eut une tête étonnée alors qu'Arthur rougissait avec embarra, non sans rompre l'échange de regard.

« D'habitude, c'est moi qui part en dernier…

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré dans mon bureau pour me parler, dans ce cas ?

_ J'abuse déjà suffisamment de toi, je ne voulais pas forcer plus que je ne le fais...

_ Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas ».

Un sourire sincère fleurit sur les lèvres du Britannique, qui se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Le contact, à l'envers, les fit un peu rire, avant qu'ils ne repartent à la charge. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent, sortir puis re-rentrèrent de leurs bouches, les échauffant comme deux amoureux ne s'étant pas revus depuis des années. D'un geste doux, Arthur brossait les mèches tombantes de son cher partenaire, les yeux clos pour apprécier à sa juste valeur ce contact intime, délicat et chaleureux.

Puis il se recula et Francis en profita pour reprendre une place normale sur son siège, la crise de fatigue étant passée. Le fantôme du baiser sembla s'attarder sur la bouche entrouverte de l'Anglais, qui resta dans la même position, avec ses yeux clos comme s'il rêvait. Pour ne pas le laisser sur sa faim, le Français avança et se donna la tâche de continuer à le contenter de ses lèvres. En s'enlaçant, ils reprirent leur danse érotique en soupirant d'aise, foncièrement détendu par ce petit moment de tendresse volé. Cette fois, ce ne fut plus que le manque d'air qui les sépara, mais leur contact ne se brisa pas pour autant puisqu'Arthur baissa la tête pour la déposer sur les genoux de son amant, s'en servant comme d'un petit coussin pour se reposer.

« Fatigué ? »

A son tour, Arthur ronronna en lui enserrant la taille d'un geste doux.

« Je suis tellement bien, là… Je ne veux plus bouger…

_ Ta femme ne va pas s'indigner que tu ne rentres pas ?

_ La pauvre a bien d'autres préoccupations que moi. De toute manière, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je resterais « dormir » au travail. Quoique les autres fois, je travaillais plutôt que de la cocufier.

_ Méchant garçon~

_ Tu es le premier que ça arrange.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je me sens tout de même un minimum coupable vis-à-vis d'elle ».

Arthur rit à cette phrase comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas. Pas maintenant, en tout cas.

_ Tu me caches quelque chose.

_ Et toi tu ne me cache rien, peut-être ?

_ Un partout ».

Le visage dissimulé entre les cuisses de son compagnon, Arthur inspira profondément, avec l'air de se retenir de quelque chose. A vrai dire, passer un peu de temps avec une personne qui répondait à ses petites piques ironiques et qui ne le jugeait pas lui faisait le plus grand bien. Tous les deux noyés jusqu'au cou dans un crime charnel licencieux, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de croire l'un en l'autre, de s'accorder une confiance mutuelle face aux dangers qui pouvaient les menacer. Et malgré ça, ils continuaient de ne pas jouer franc-jeu l'un avec l'autre. Chacun son secret. Puis, ils s'en étaient déjà avouer un. Arthur avait reconnu n'être qu'une éponge face au monde, sans saveur, qui se laissait influencer par tous les « conseils » qu'on lui avait rentré dans le crâne pour le faire réussir, et Francis s'était dévoilé en tant qu'opportuniste amoral, offrant son corps comme si celui-ci n'avait pas de réel sens ou valeur. Et pourtant, c'était avec ce corps qui les avait déjà trahi dans leur honnêteté qu'ils s'étaient créés un lien étroit.

« Tu veux parler ? insista Francis en caressant les courtes mèches qui s'étalaient sur son pantalon. Je suis à toi, je te rappelle ».

L'expression « je suis à toi » fit sensiblement plaisir à l'Anglais, qui raffermit sa prise sur ses cuisses. Il se souvenait du ton acerbe qu'il avait employé envers Gilbert pour lui demander de relâcher Francis de sa poigne de fer. « Rend-le-moi », avec un regard noir et possessif. Arthur y avait repensé avec amertume, se disant qu'il tournait fou à se croire maître d'un autre homme, mais si Francis acceptait ce traitement sans broncher – et pire, y répondait avec plaisir –, il aurait bientôt le plus grand mal à se convaincre que Francis ne lui appartenait pas. Ça semblait tellement être le cas…

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Juste deux-trois bricoles qui me gavent.

_ Crache ton venin, ça me divertira et ça te calmera.

_ Ma belle-mère s'invite chez moi le week-end prochain ».

Francis commença à glousser de ce presque leitmotiv des couples occidentaux : l'affreuse belle-mère et le gendre agacé. Un grand classique ! Puis c'était crédible avec la situation émotionnelle d'Arthur. Pauvre enfant.

« Mes condoléances.

_ Je ne peux plus la supporter.

_ Laisse-moi deviner : elle critique le moindre détail de ta maison.

_ Et elle remarque tout ! Bon sang ! Dès qu'elle est là, ma femme et moi sommes obligés de marcher bras-dessus bras-dessous pour nous faire passer pour un couple modèle ! Je te jure, c'est un festival d'hypocrisie ! Juste pour lui faire plaisir ! Sauf qu'elle n'est jamais contente ! 'Oh Arthuuur… Mais vous ne saviez pas que ma fille aimait le chocolat noir à 46% de cacaoooo ? Mais êtes-vous vraiment mariés tous les deuuux ? Tout bon mari qui se respecte devrait connaitre les goûts de sa compaaaagne' mais je lui foutrais au cul des cacaos à 46%, moi ! Puis elle s'invite, elle s'invite, encore et toujours ! Même ma femme ne veut pas la voir !

_ A ce point ?

_ Et c'est à peine si on ne refait pas la déco pour la satisfaire. Madame n'aime pas trop nos choix d'agencement de la maison, ni la disposition de nos meubles. Alors elle engueule sa fille sur ses goûts.

_ Et que lui répond-elle ?

_ ' _Mum_ , je suis mariée, je fais ce que je veux de ma maison', puis ça part en dispute.

_ Charmant ! Il faudra que tu penses à me présenter à ta belle épouse !

_ Un jour, sûrement ».

Francis fronça les sourcils. Il avait dit ça par humour, convaincu que jamais Arthur n'arrangerait une rencontre entre sa femme et son amant – sauf que là, il semblait considérer la question avec sérieux. Non, ce devait être une blague. Faire ça serait… pervers, compte tenu de la situation. Arthur n'était pas aussi… aussi…

Non, il se faisait des idées. Arthur n'était pas fou au point de risquer de les compromettre de la sorte, surtout qu'ils risquaient tous les deux gros – Francis devait vraiment se reposer et arrêter de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. La paranoïa n'était peut-être pas loin.

L'Anglais frotta sa tête contre les cuisses de son amant comme un petit chat en manque d'affection. Devant ce comportement adorable, Francis hésitait sur la marche à suivre, supposant que son patron n'allait psychologiquement pas bien à l'idée d'être à nouveau agacé par une belle-mère qui représentait à merveille la merde qu'était sa vie. Il appréhendait son week-end et le face-à-face, visiblement.

Dans un mouvement doux, le Français se releva, faisant glisser le jeune homme qui s'accrochait à lui jusque-là et qui se retrouva vraiment parterre, sur les fesses, le regardant avec un air vide et lasse. Arthur soupira en regardant le sol, déjà éreinté et ne prenant pas en compte ce qui s'apparentait à un rejet d'affection de la part de son partenaire qui, non content de l'avoir un peu bousculé, se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas silencieux. Cependant il s'arrêta au milieu de la salle pour lancer un regard de biais à son chef immobile.

« Alors, Arthur ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

L'interpellé cligna des yeux en le fixant, étonné qu'il lui parle, et surtout avec un ton si tendre et joyeux.

« L'aube arrive, il va bien falloir qu'on aille prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je t'invite au café en face de l'agence, mais avant ça, il faut qu'on se fasse un brin de toilette tous les deux ».

Arthur comprit alors que Francis se dirigeait vers les douches et entendit avec écho la partie « tous les deux ». Ses joues rougirent et il se redressa d'un bon pour le rejoindre dans le couloir, accroché à son bras. Le Français souriait en voyant son visage se colorer d'une teinte passionnée, rien qu'à la pensée du moment qu'ils allaient passer ensembles. Au milieu du couloir, leurs lèvres commencèrent à se provoquer, presque innocemment, alors qu'ils marchaient pourtant tranquillement jusqu'alors.

Ils s'amusaient d'avoir le bâtiment pour eux seuls, laissant leurs mains glisser sans vergogne sur le corps de l'autre alors qu'ils s'échappaient, plus par souci de jeu que par rejet.

Ils ouvrirent la porte des douches et déjà, leurs mains s'acharnèrent sur leurs vêtements, les ôtant le plus rapidement possible. Sur le sol impeccable, leurs chemises et pantalons finirent abandonnés tandis que leur corps commençait à peine à coller l'autre.

Arthur émit une plainte en voyant son amant se baisser pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Il émergea avec un préservatif entre les dents, lui lançant un regard langoureux qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à la suite des événements. Le désir montait avec délice dans leurs échines respectives et ils se recollèrent comme attirés l'un vers l'autre. D'un claquement de dents, Arthur attrapa la protection de sa bouche (non sans lui lancer un regard provocateur), puis la cracha au loin, sous le regard sceptique de son compagnon. Celui-ci subit le mouvement empressé du baiser qu'on lui imposait, sentant son corps être poussé vers les douches. La porte s'ouvrit et il se sentit frapper le mur froid et carrelé, caressé et embrassé de toute part.

A tâtons et les yeux clos pour mieux apprécier les douceurs de leur étreinte, Francis parvint à allumer la douche et à recouvrir leurs deux corps d'un voile humide qui fila de leurs cheveux à leurs pieds.

Francis se retenait de parler salement pour exiger des explications à cet abandon non seulement physique, mais aussi moral. Qu'ils le fassent dans la douche de l'agence, c'était normal, mais qu'Arthur rejette le préservatif, c'était un geste fort. Certes, ils étaient tous les deux sains et se l'étaient prouvés par des analyses, mais cette protection représentait plus qu'une barrière anti-maladie. C'était vraiment la dernière barrière concrète entre eux, celle qui séparait les preuves de leur crime, la semence coupable. Arthur espérait que la douche vienne laver les traces de leur passion lorsque leur baiser post-coïtal arrivera, mais pour au moins une seconde, le temps que l'eau ne glisse entre ses cuisses pour retirer les flux partagés de leur union, pour cette simple seconde qui n'en valait pas plus, il voulait le sentir en lui sans barrière et sans rien. Juste le membre qui entre, sors et marque sa possession de l'intérieur. L'adultère consommé jusqu'à l'extrême.

Le temps s'étira dans la douceur de leurs caresses, le nez d'Arthur glissait de la joue à la gorge, puis sur l'épaule de son partenaire, et il se mit à mordiller la peau avec la ferme intention d'y laisser une marque, suffisamment loin sur l'épaule pour que la chemise la cache, mais bien profonde malgré tout pour qu'Arthur ait la satisfaction d'être le possesseur chaque fois qu'il lui arracherait sa chemise et qu'il retomberait en face de cette marque (qu'il recréera sitôt qu'elle disparaitra, encore et encore, avec tout l'égoïsme dont il était capable).

Flatté dans ce geste pour le désir qu'il savait susciter chez son patron, Francis lui empoigna la cuisse pour la relever et l'enrouler autour de sa taille, puis ne fit pas de manière pour le prendre à même le mur, mettant fin au supplice de l'attente Il prit appui contre le mur de sa main libre, juste à côté des mèches humides de son partenaire, qui collaient au mur dégoulinant.

Exalté tant dans sa nouvelle vie de criminel que dans sa sexualité en tant qu'homme, Arthur se laissa pénétrer en gémissant son contentement sans aucune dissimulation, leurs quatre lèvres se retrouvant à l'occasion pour une danse endiablée. Le sexe pulsant en lui caressait les zones sensibles de son intériorité, et il aimât même cette main ferme qui entravait sa cuisse en l'air, offrant un angle d'attaque encore plus excitant. Le sentiment d'écartèlement était bien peu de chose par rapport à la joie d'être plein et non seul comme il l'avait été toutes ces années. Cette chaleur qu'il s'offrait participait activement à une grande satisfaction intérieur, il tuait ses peurs, ses angoisses, tout cela grâce à quelques baisers. Puis il oubliait ce qu'il était, ce qu'on attendait de lui, pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'union charnelle, sur ce déchainement des passions qui réveillait leurs instincts les plus primaires. Leurs cris d'extase déchirèrent peu à peu le silence, d'abord doux et profonds, puis de plus en plus saccadés et brefs, comme le crescendo d'une partition, les faisant jouer de la plus belle musique qui soit, la musique de l'orgasme et de la fusion des âmes.

Sous la violence de la passion, leurs lèvres s'arrondirent en un « o » plus ou moins parfait, qui gonflait et s'amenuisait en fonction de leurs inspirations, avant qu'un ultime baiser ne clôture les cris d'amour de leurs ébats. Le dos collé au mur, Arthur se sentit un peu écrasé sous la poitrine de son amant, qui s'était rapproché encore plus de lui pour que chaque parcelle de leur peau puisse toucher sa jumelle et poursuivre ce contact délicieux. Son pénis sursauta avant de se libérer de cette tension liquide qui avait tendu ses muscles, puis heureusement, il se re-détendit immédiatement cela fait, comme si son corps se réjouissait d'en être débarrassé. Entre ses cuisses ouvertes, une autre semence quittait un corps pour rejoindre le sien, coulisser sur ses murs interne avec toute l'indécence que cela pouvait traduire et provoquer en lui un sursaut d'étonnement, celui d'une nouvelle expérience.

« F-F-Fra… an… c-c-cis… L-là… je… »

Il commençait à glisser contre le mur, avant que le Français n'ait le réflexe de le retenir d'un bras, l'autre toujours sous sa cuisse afin de la maintenir en l'air – pour qu'il ressente bien le fruit de sa passion glisser contre ses parois internes. L'orgasme restait bloqué à ses lèvres, stérilisant ses mots et pensées. Francis se doutait que c'était la première fois qu'Arthur se donnait à un autre homme sans protection, et donc la première fois qu'il ressentait la chaleur du sperme en lui. Cette expérience devait être assez intense pour cet être si fragile, tant dans le plaisir qu'il avait retiré de son activité sexuelle que de la signification de cette nouveauté, de cette ouverture vers l'inconnu.

Compatissant de cette expérience qu'il n'espérait pas traumatisante, Francis relâcha sa cuisse et l'enlaça presque amoureusement pour lui offrir quelques caresses platoniques et rassurantes, juste de quoi lui montrer qu'il serait patient et resterait avec lui – en soi, c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'Arthur rêvait d'entendre.

L'eau continua de couler mais leurs corps étaient désormais immobiles, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une consolante étreinte remplie de tendresse. Ils tinrent la position, puisqu'infiniment confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne décident silencieusement et d'un commun accord de bouger un peu. Ils s'embrassèrent pour poursuivre l'instant de tendresse, puis commencèrent à se nettoyer, les mains découvrant assez innocemment les courbes et douceurs de l'autre. Leur peau était toujours chaude et leur cœur battait toujours à tout rompre, mais ils purent vite se débarrasser de l'odeur spécifique du sexe, qui ne serait pas bien subtil pour tenir le reste de la journée.

Ils attrapèrent, en sortant, une serviette mise à leur disposition et s'enrobèrent dans la même. Arthur était accroché à lui pour apprécier ultimement sa chaleur, disparaissant sous la serviette comme dans un nuage, et Francis se sentit sursauter en sentant sous son pied le préservatif délaissé, dans lequel il donna un coup de pied léger pour l'envoyer valser au loin. A nouveau, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent comme une continuation à l'acte charnel.

« Il faut s'habiller, maintenant, susurra Francis à son oreille.

_ _Nooo… Don't want to…_ , répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

_ Je t'ai promis un petit-déjeuner, tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille nu, non plus ? »

Arthur rit en passant ses bras autour de son cou, laissant tomber la serviette à leurs pieds.

« Mais je suis encore si sale, regarde-moi… Et il nous reste tellement de temps ! Viens me laver, Francis… Viens…

_ Tu l'auras voulu ».

En un baiser, ils étaient repartis sous le jet chaud et ne mirent pas longtemps à recommencer leurs soupirs de plaisir.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis au café en face de leur entreprise, le ventre gargouillant comme un ogre dans une caverne. On ne le répétait jamais assez mais les rapports sexuels provoquent effectivement un appétit énorme, et après avoir repu sexuellement son amant, Francis était d'avis qu'il fallait le repaitre gustativement. Ils étaient donc tranquillement posés autour d'une table pour deux, côté vitre avec vue sur La Défense, où quelques rares passants déambulaient, les lèves-tôt de la région.

Le repas était copieux, mais ils en avaient énormément besoin après tous ces exercices physiques. Parfois, ils surprenaient l'autre en train de le fixer et souriaient en sirotant une tasse de café, car flattés d'être une telle source d'intérêt.

« Je viens de me souvenir…, débuta le Français en reposant sa tasse contre la coupole en verre. Antonio m'a parlé de quelque chose d'inquiétant dont tu devrais être au courant.

_ Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce que Carriedo a encore ait ?

_ Cette fois-ci, il n'y est pour rien !

_ Pour une fois…

_ Arthur, je te trouve bien agressif parfois. Tu m'as déjà fait le coup avec Matthieu et je te vois toujours hurler sur le dos de tout le monde. Je veux bien m'offrir tout entier à ta relaxation, que ce soit en te prenant ou en te touchant, mais il y a une limite aux dons de mon corps. Maitrises-toi un peu plus ».

Arthur avait laissé la tasse en suspend à une fine distance de ses lèvres, assez choqué de ce langage cru et plein de sous-entendu, dans un lieu public (à cet instant vide, heureusement). Ses joues rosirent lorsque des souvenirs frais lui revinrent en tête.

« Tu repenses à des choses sales~ ?

_ A qui la faute ?

_ Tu étais beaucoup plus tendre et docile tout à l'heure. A croire qu'il faut t'écarter les cuisses pour que tu perdes ton côté ronchon.

_ Tu me sembles souvent bien docile toi aussi. Je te rappelle que selon notre contrat, je n'ai qu'à t'appeler pour que tu deviennes ma proie et fasse absolument tout ce que je désire.

_ Et je le ferais avec joie.

_ Ton désir d'argent est plutôt extrême mais je serais bien idiot de m'en plaindre.

_ C'est ce que j'adore chez toi, Arthur. Tu ne me traites pas de trainer, tu ne me critique pas et tu as même l'air de t'amuser de mon comportement. C'est assez étonnant.

_ Ta vie et ce que tu en fais te regarde. Je suis intrigué par la raison qui te pousse à économiser autant mais soit, j'attendrais le bon moment pour te percer à jour.

_ C'est un défi, monsieur ?

_ J'aime m'amuser ».

L'échange de regard sembla s'intensifier. En se léchant les lèvres, Francis se retint de ne pas l'attraper pour lui faire l'amour dans les toilettes, juste histoire de lui montrer qu'il était tout autant capable de lui faire tourner la tête et de l'empêcher de découvrir son secret. Le rapport de force entre eux restait sensiblement ambigu. Et ça, c'était intéressant pour eux.

« Je voulais te parler d'un sujet un peu plus… sérieux, en vérité.

_ Je t'écoute ».

Francis baissa d'un ton pour ne pas trop risquer d'être espionner. Il partagea les inquiétudes d'Antonio à bout de lèvres, reprenant une attitude professionnelle et sérieuse. Kirkland reposa sa tasse en l'écoutant attentivement, les sourcils froncés. La nouvelle ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir et se retrouver avec du travail en plus sur les bras ne le tentait pas trop. Saloperie de vie de merde.

« Il faut qu'on trouve le traître, affirma l'Anglais avec détermination. C'est inacceptable qu'on nous vole nos dossiers, surtout pour les donner à la concurrence.

_ Je vais me pencher sur la question. Antonio aussi est sur le coup.

_ On est donc trois à être au courant.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Comment allons-nous faire pour le coincer ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant, je dois me contenter d'étudier les profils de mes subordonnés, si tu m'en donnes l'accès, mais on va réfléchir à un plan plus efficace entre temps. Je fais confiance à l'imagination débordante de mon cher Antonio pour nous concocter une vraie tactique de combat. Il a toujours aimé faire ce genre de chose ».

Arthur gonfla un peu les joues en sirotant son thé, un peu jaloux de l'apparente débrouillardise de l'Espagnol, qui avait l'air de pousser le respect de Francis. Ce fichu latino avait réussi l'exploit de s'accaparer toute l'attention du Français **sans** être présent, et alors qu'Arthur était **en face** de lui. Il allait lui montrer à quel point son cerveau leur serait utile dans cette affaire. Et par pur orgueil, il ne laisserait pas Carriedo avoir le dernier mot et obtenir tous les honneurs. Et surtout pas l'attention de Francis. Il avait trop besoin de lui, surtout en ce moment où la simple idée de la mort l'avait caressée. Depuis qu'il avait Francis, le poids de sa condition avait semblé moins insupportable.

Parce qu'en fait, ça l'excitait de mener une double-vie.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir Carriedo le plus tôt possible. Je dois m'entretenir avec lui pour qu'il me montre comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion. Puis nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Si on ne se synchronise pas les uns avec les autres, on risque de se trahir et de ne pas être efficace.

_ Quel sens du patronat, Arthur ! Tu es vraiment incroyable quand tu rentres dans cette attitude de travail ».

Arthur rougit en finissant son thé, traitant son amant d'idiot de beau-parleur.

« Par contre, il va falloir attendre parce que Tonio n'arrive qu'autour de 9h ».

Et en effet, à 9h pile, l'Espagnol quitta sa voiture en sifflotant, sacoche sous le bras et mains dans les poches. Dans le genre « imbécile heureux », lui aussi n'était pas trop mal – sauf que par rapport à Francis, Antonio était sincère. Ce dernier fit son petit chemin tranquille dans les locaux jusqu'à gagner son bureau. En entrant il sursauta en criant comme une jouvencelle avant de mettre la main sur son cœur pour se remettre.

« Vengeance~ !

_ Francis, bordel ! T'es fou ?!

_ Tu m'as fait le même coup récemment !

_ Et comment t'es rentré ?

_ J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai forcé la serrure ».

Le choc passé, les deux compères rirent de bon cœur, fermant la porte derrière eux. Puis un petit toussotement força Antonio à tourner la tête sur la gauche. Il eut alors sa deuxième frayeur de la journée.

« Kirkland ?! »

Arthur était accoudé au mur de gauche, les bras croisés, dans un angle justifiant que le latin ne l'ait pas vu tout de suite en entrant. A voir sa tête, il n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur, surtout pas devant la complicité des deux hommes face à lui. C'était son côté enfant jaloux qui ressortait.

« Carriedo, faut qu'on parle de cette histoire de taupe.

_ Je m'en doute bien. Sur ce coup-là, Francis, t'as été efficace ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu lui en parles aussi vite.

_ Je te rappelle que j'ai de très bonnes compétences en social, chéri~ ! »

Arthur tiqua du sourcil. « Chéri » ? C'était quoi encore ce délire ?

Antonio rigola de bon cœur en allumant son ordinateur. Son attitude montrait que ce genre de surnom idiot ne lui était pas inconnu, et à voir la tête de Francis, c'était même tout à fait normal. Le genre de petit surnom affectif stupide que deux amis se donnent pour se moquer de l'autre, juste histoire de rigoler. D'ailleurs, ça donnait une ambiance de vieux frères entre eux.

En jetant un coup d'œil faussement intéressé vers le ciel, Arthur prit sur lui pour ne pas ressentir cette jalousie qui lui crevait la poitrine. Il n'avait personne à aimer à ce point-là, lui. Ni ami, ni frère. Et il avait cru être la personne la plus proche de Francis – parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer : être amant, c'est un statut très intime et particulier – mais finalement, il s'était encore fait avoir. Les voir aussi proches le mettait mal à l'aise parce que ça le poussait à revoir ce qu'il croyait être acquis. Et il se demandait maintenant d'où ces deux-là se connaissaient.

Arthur se sentait vraiment seul. Autant dans sa vie que dans ce petit bureau fermé.

Pendant ce temps, Antonio commença à taper sur son clavier, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il cherchait un dossier dans lequel il avait répertorié ses preuves et pistes. Le petit malin pouvait se montrer travailleur quand il le voulait – plutôt que de faire des canulars téléphoniques à son ami.

« Et j'ai aussi quelques documents papiers. Attendez juste que je les retrouve… »

Antonio se baissa, probablement pour ouvrir le dernier tiroir de son bureau et, à la seconde même où Arthur le vit disparaitre de leur vue, il passa sa main sur le visage de Francis pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Lui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et, à peine eut-il réalisé qu'Arthur lui dévastait sensuellement les lèvres alors que son meilleur ami était juste à deux mètres d'eux que, déjà, Arthur se recula en se léchant les lèvres, le regard tourné ailleurs.

Antonio réapparut, dossier en main et sourire aux lèvres.

« Jetez un coup d'œil à ça et vous verrez que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ».

Encore troublé de ce qu'il venait de se produire, Francis se pencha sur les documents, aux côtés de son patron, alors que Carriedo expliquait chaque pièce du dossier et chacune de ses théories. Il fallait bien avouer que les arguments tenaient la route. Cette histoire possédait trop de « hasard » et de mystérieuses « coïncidences » pour que ça en soit vraiment. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu'ils avaient effectivement un traître à trouver. Dans l'équipe de Francis.

Ils convinrent tous les trois de se tenir informer des avancées de leur petite enquête privée. Antonio avait prévu de fouiller dans tout ce qui était caméra et comptabilité, pour tenter de remonter numériquement jusqu'au traître. Arthur s'était proposé pour éplucher les relevés bancaires de ses employés, grâce à l'aide d'un ami qui travaillait dans la police (mais comme la manœuvre était illégale, il ne préféra pas donner de nom). Puis Francis avait pour mission de surveiller les comportements de ses subordonnés et de lire leur CV de temps à autre pour voir si l'un d'entre eux avait un bon mobile.

Les prochains jours allaient être compliqués…

Arthur et Francis quittèrent plus tard le bureau d'Antonio, fatigués d'avance de cette affaire qui leur prenait déjà la tête.

« Y a-t-il des suspects qui te viennent en tête ? demanda nonchalamment Arthur en marchant à ses côtés, le regard tourné ailleurs pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Non, aucun. Je les pensais tous loyaux.

_ Je vois… Dommage.

_ Ar… Kirkland.

_ Oui ?

_ Quand Antonio s'est baissé… qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

_ Rien. Juste une pulsion.

_ Pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas dans les yeux ?

_ Pourquoi devrais-je te regarder ? Tu manques d'attention ?

_ Kirkland…

_ Laisse tomber, Bonnefoy. De toute façon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais et je suis rassuré. Si tu n'avais pas voulu, tu m'aurais repoussé ».

Le Britannique accéléra soudainement le pas pour le distancer, prenant Francis de court. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir s'il se rapprochait d'Arthur ou s'il s'en éloignait. Si un instant, il semblait fondre dans ses bras et tenir à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, il devenait une sorte d'iceberg cinq minutes après, sans explication. Pourtant, leur relation devrait les rapprocher plus que ça. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas entre eux ?

Francis compris bien vite qu'il essayait de soigner Arthur de sa dépression sans en connaitre les subtilités. Il lui fallait comprendre un peu mieux où vivait son patron avant de se proclamer sauveur de son âme, ou une connerie dans le genre. Le problème était que, de ce qu'il savait de lui, les choses étaient placés sous le signe de la simplicité.

Il était marié depuis trois ans à une belle jeune femme (impossible de se souvenir de son nom) devenue mannequin l'année suivant son mariage. Il avait étudié dans une école prestigieuse et s'en était bien sorti. Puis il vivait avec son épouse dans les quartiers chics de Paris.

Simple.

Alors où résidait la complexité de l'histoire ? Quelque chose là-dedans paraissait louche, même pour quelqu'un comme Arthur Kirkland. C'était plus qu'évident qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit lors de son aveu de la dernière fois. Il ne maitrise pas sa vie, n'aime pas sa femme, très bien. Mais pourquoi ne divorce-t-il pas ? Contrainte familiale ? Budgétaire ? sociale ? Quel était le fin mot de l'histoire ?

* * *

 ***fait la danse des bras* Alors ? Vous avez le gwaak de pas savoir, hein ? Mouahaha ! *se mange un poteau* Ok, je note « ne pas se moquer des gentls lecteurs qui sont tous beaux et tout mignon » U.U''**

 **Mon Arthur est un peu trop froid parfois... J'ai du mal à foutre des paroles dans sa bouche avec ses changements d'humeur. Pfff...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Biz' !**


	6. La proie poursuivie

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Salut, joyeuse troupe ! *se prend les pieds dans le tapis***

 **J'aime quand mes intro commencent bien, ça met du pep's pour la suite ! Bon, cette fois-ci, je suis honnête, je vais pas vous assommer de trucs inintéressants. Je n'ai RIEN à dire ! (sans doute parce que mes hors-sujets ont dû être fait dans le chapitre de 'Deux Cœurs brisés' que j'ai posté cette semaine XD du coup, j'ai** **vraiment** **rien à ajouter).**

 **Enfin… à part que je vous adore tous et que le chocolat c'est délicieux, mais ça, c'est d'une telle évidence ! U.U**

 **Soooo, reviews :**

 **Aelig :**

 **Les lemons, c'est les meilleurs moyens d'obtenir de l'audimat' ! *lunette de ministre* oui, j'ai potassé le sujet avant de lancer cette fic *se rend compte qu'elle dit de la merde* J'ai trouvé trop mignon ta réflexion sur le fait qu'Arthur et Francis agissent comme un couple ! Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, à vrai dire ! (Et là, on comprend en quoi les reviews des lecteurs sont IMPORTANTES QoQ) Tu m'as ouvert les yeux ! *regard larmoyant et philosophique* Je n'oublierais jamais ton aide ! *part courir devant un coucher de soleil***

 **Mimichan :**

 **Je suis assez d'accord, les retournements, c'est le pied ! (même si j'ai dû t'insulter un million de fois sur Mi amore pour les coups de feels que tu m'as mis en pleine poire ! XD) Et bonne remarque de ta part ! Antonio ne perd JAMAIS de vue ses objectifs ! C'est un trait qui aura son importance dans ce semblant de scénario que j'ai tenté de mettre en place ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Bisouuu !**

 **Guimette :**

 **Si seulement Arthur pouvait se calmer… si seulement… *soupire telle une diva* Mais ce serait trop simple ! Au moins, son côté mimi et jaloux est bien ressorti (je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, d'ailleurs). J'aime bien jouer sur les deux pans de sa personnalité ! Et puis, par rapport à ce que tu as dit : j'espère aussi que je ne vais pas me perdre dans tout ce capharnaüm… J'en serais bien capable… U.U'' Bref, merci !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Tu m'as tué ! XD Les douches, tes persos préférés ? Mais qui diable est cet enfant qui fantasme sur la douche plutôt que sur les deux magnifiques mâles en train de se rouler des pelles en pleine action ?! /PAN/ Désolée, désolée… (courage pour ta relation familiale é.è j'espère que ça va aller pour toi) Et je me permets de répondre à ta question puisque c'est pas vraiment du spoil : oui, j'ai pris une Nation pour jouer l'épouse d'Arthur, mais j'ai pioché dans l'univers des Nyo! Hetalia. Comme ça, si elle est OOC, personne ne pourra me faire chier ! Niark *part comme un petit diablotin***

 **Flesh-Delirium :**

 **Je commence à recevoir pas mal de demande pour une rencontre Francis/Femme d'Arthur… XD Je vous rassure, tout est prévu dans mon scénario, même si je risque de vous surprendre sur deux trois pitit, pitit, tout pitit détails… *gratte le sol avec son pied* Ton délire de l'horloge rectale m'a fait lagué deux bonnes minutes où je me disais « whaaaaaat ?! XD ». Du coup, merci de m'avoir fait rire ! (et bon courage si tu veux faire une prépa littéraire, je t'encourage de tout cœur !)**

 **Asahi :**

 **Gniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ma petite Asahi qui review, je fonnnnnds ! *fond et meurt* Euh… pas trop, en fait *ressuscite* Ce Arthur jaloux t'excite, n'est-ce paaaas ? Mouahah ! Mais attend de vois ce que je vais foutre comme vice dans cette fic, là tu vas pleurer ! *se prend une brique* Non, non, je rigole, je rigole ! (ou pas) Je laisse le doute parce que je suis une méchante personne indigne de ton amour (ouais, ça part en dramaqueen ici… ça craint) Merci pour ton commentaire, je te kiss à la folie ! (puis je fuiiiiiis !)**

 **Wouaaaaala !**

 **Si les premiers chapitres de cette fic me semblaient trop rapides, là ça commence à trainer en longueur… Va falloir que je fasse avance un peu plus l'action parce que j'ai pleeeein de choses à faire avec ! Nierk ! Nierk ! Nierk ! Puis comme ça, je ne vous lasserai pas trop.**

 **Alors, sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI :**

Francis travaillait courageusement malgré sa fatigue évidente, due au manque de sommeil. On était vendredi matin, le week-end lui tendait les bras et ce ne serait pas de refus après les événements de la semaine (même si un certain Anglais allait souffrir de ce fameux week-end, de son côté). Il était assez tôt mais Francis tenait à finaliser un dossier sur lequel quelques membres de son équipe avaient travaillés depuis plusieurs semaines. Et franchement, il était fier d'eux, le boulot était presque nickel et rien n'avait été bâclé malgré le manque évident de temps. Kirkland allait être content de recevoir ça.

Il en était à sa dernière relecture quand sa porte explosa sous un coup de pied rageur qui le fit bondir de frayeur.

« Bordel de merde, monsieur ! J'en ai ras-le-cul de votre _bastardo_ d'ami ! Faites quelque chose ! »

La dernière fois que Francis avait vu un regard aussi agacé, c'était quand Gilbert lui avait empoigné le col. Mauvais souvenir. Et venait-il de se faire injurier ou bien ces insultes étaient-elles une sorte de ponctuation de phrase ? Pour le coup, le Français se sentait quelque peu agressé, bien que la colère ne fût indéniablement pas tournée vers lui.

L'individu était un jeune homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années, avec un style plutôt propre et élégant malgré son langage de charretier. Élément notable, il ressemblait beaucoup à son cher petit Feliciano. Mais en moins candide.

La matinée commençait fort.

« Vous êtes ?

_ Lovino Vergas. Je bosse à la compta ».

Sans y être invité, l'intrus prit place sur le siège en face de son patron, non sans avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée.

« Ecoutez, monsieur, faut que vous fassiez quelque chose parce que ça me casse les couilles de le voir faire n'importe quoi.

_ Qui donc ?

_ Carriedo !

_ Oh… »

Donc c'était cet homme-là qu'Antonio courtisait désespérément depuis des mois ? L'Espagnol s'était attaqué à un gros morceau, vu le caractère du petit diablotin. Par contre, il se demandait très sincèrement ce qu'avait fait son meilleur ami pour obtenir une telle hargne en échange. Certes, il était capable d'être très lourd quand il le voulait, mais face à une personne qu'il draguait, c'était assez perturbant.

« Et… qu'a-t-il fait, si je puis me permettre ?

_ Eh bien, il… Oh, vous savez quoi ? Venez avec moi, vous ne me croirez pas, sinon ».

Ramassant son dossier dans l'espoir de passer le donner à Kirkland sur le chemin du retour, le Français se laissa conduire quelques étages en-dessous, vers le bureau de la comptabilité. A cette heure-ci, peu de gens étaient présents, mais quelques individus étaient bel et bien en train de bailler devant leurs écrans, une tasse de café posée à côté d'eux. Et au fond, deux hommes discutaient en riant joyeusement. L'ambiance était plutôt calme et studieuse, finalement. Détendue, tout du moins. Ça devait être moins tranquille avec un Lovino énervé.

Celui-ci pointa du doigt ce que Francis jugeait être son ordinateur et le laissa se placer devant, poussant la chaise du pied pour leur faire de l'espace.

Francis ne put se retenir de placer sa main sur sa bouche, soit pour crier, soit pour rire (il ne le saura jamais).

« Vous voyez ! C'est un malade ! »

Une splendide photo d'Antonio s'étirait sur l'ensemble de l'écran. Un Antonio magnifique, souriant sensuellement. Nu. Sur un lit. Bon, il était allongé sur le ventre donc on ne voyait rien d'autre que ses épaules bronzées et un bout de son torse (en plus d'une petite paire de fesse en arrière-plan) mais bon…

Francis avait une atroce envie de rire parce que la situation était assez… cocasse, en un sens.

Surtout, il ne devait pas dire à Lovino que c'était lui qui avait pris la photo.

Et il ne devait pas dire non plus que le lit où était allongé Antonio était le sien.

« Ce _bastardo_ a piraté mon ordinateur pour me foutre cette image en fond d'écran ! »

C'était tellement lui de faire ça…

Le patron se massa le visage en soupirant pendant que l'Italien lui faisait un compte-rendu des approches peu subtiles de l'Espagnol pour le courtiser (ou se foutre de lui, il n'était pas totalement sûr). Et dire qu'il se revoyait, dans cette chambre, le soir où ils avaient fait cette séance photo… Ce qu'on ne voyait pas sur l'image, c'était le Gilbert écroulé de rire qui gisait au sol entre les canettes de bière et les fringues jetées à la va-vite. Pour ne pas détruire les dernières chances de drague d'Antonio, il allait se la fermer sur l'origine de cette photo.

Quand il repensait à ces histoires de cul qu'il avait eu avec ses deux amis, Francis se demandait si ça n'allait pas finir par se savoir. Pourtant, ça avait été juste pour s'amuser et se vider la tête, à une époque où aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus aucune restriction sentimentale et où, donc, ils avaient été libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était leur droit, après tout. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Francis n'avait pas envie de coucher avec Gilbert pour réussir.

Pour le plaisir, ok. Mais pas pour l'argent. Ça serait sale vis-à-vis de Gil.

Puis bon, ce temps-là était fini alors pourquoi y repenser ?

« Je vais parler à Antonio dès aujourd'hui, promis Francis. Après, connaissant le personnage, il serait capable de se ficher complètement de ce que je dis.

_ Tss… Je vais investir dans un taser, ça lui fera les pieds.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit légal au bureau… »

Une petite discussion allait devoir s'imposer avec cet idiot de latino pas discret, ne serait-ce que pour sa survie. Mais juste avant, mission Kirkland. Ça permettrait à Francis de voir dans quel état il était. Avec un peu de chance, la nuit aura reposé son esprit et dissipé ses craintes quant à ce week-end pourave qu'il allait passer.

Il quitta donc son subordonné grincheux avec un sourire compatissant et la promesse qu'il ferait de son mieux pour raisonner son soupirant. D'ailleurs, il profita d'être dans l'ascenseur pour le prévenir par SMS qu'ils allaient devoir discuter en tête-à-tête avant la fin de la journée. Avec une petite blague salace qui faisait tout le charme du personnage, Antonio y consentit, disant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se donner rendez-vous à la machine à café vers 10h30 – ce qui laissait pas mal de temps libre à Francis d'ici-là (et temps mieux puisqu'il avait envie de rester un peu auprès de son pauvre patron malmené).

Il toqua trois petits coups à sa porte.

« Entrez ».

Il s'exécuta.

Déjà, Arthur n'était pas assis à son bureau comme Francis s'y serait attendu, mais avachi sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse en verre. Dire qu'il n'était supposé utiliser ce matériel que lors de rencontres importantes avec des clients… Quoiqu'avec tout le travail qu'il fournissait, Arthur devait bien avoir le droit de se poser dans les coussins moelleux sans qu'on le fasse chier. C'était son bureau après tout.

En le voyant entrer, le Britannique arrêta de lire ses papiers et les posa près de ses pieds, en silence. Juste le temps pour Francis de fermer la porte et Arthur s'était décalé pour lui faire une place à ses côtés. Si c'est pas adorable… En tout cas, le Français consentit à prendre place sur le canapé – d'une douceur incroyable, soi-disant passant – et tenta comme il put de masquer son étonnement quand Arthur se colla à lui. Oh, vraiment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il sentait des petits baisers dans le creux de son cou et son patron n'était pas loin de lui grimper dessus, vu comment ses hanches commençaient à se tourner et à se relever pour le dominer en taille. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser mais toujours pas de parole, ce qui n'était pas foncièrement rassurant.

« Arthur ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Bof… Mauvaise nuit. J'attendais que tu viennes me voir. Ça, au moins, ça me donne une bonne raison de me lever le matin.

_ Ne me dis pas que c'est l'idée de voir ta belle-mère qui t'angoisse à ce point… ?

_ J'y peux rien. Dès que je pense à elle et à ses remarques désobligeantes, j'ai l'estomac qui se noue et les tempes qui me font mal. J'ai juste envie de hurler et de partir loin, très loin.

_ C'est parce que tu es fatigué. Si tu dormais mieux, tu serais plus reposé et donc plus apte à subir les coups-bas de Madame Je-me-mêle-de-tout-sauf-de-mon-cul.

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus.

_ Au moins, relaxe-toi en t'allongeant et en ne pensant plus à rien.

_ C'est infaisable.

_ Bien sûr que c'est faisable. Essaye.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire ».

Sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix emplie de souffrance, Arthur cacha sa tête contre le torse de son amant, s'agrippant à lui fermement pour garder appui sur quelque chose de tangible et de concret. Il était si éreinté de sa vie qu'il en avait la nausée.

Francis attrapa ses épaules pour l'enlacer, l'air franchement dépassé par les événements. Lui qui rêvait d'aider Arthur, il se sentait bien impuissant face à cet appel à l'aide plus qu'évident. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait égorger la belle-mère dans une ruelle sombre pour l'empêcher de venir taper sur son Anglais favori. Même si l'idée était particulièrement tentante.

« Allonge-toi, Arthur ».

L'interpellé accepta la requête, un peu étonné que son amant ne le suive pas dans son geste. A la place, Francis s'était relevé et se plaça sur la bordure droite du canapé, là où était la tête de son patron. Il déposa ses mains contre ses tempes et commença à masser délicatement, en faisant de doux petits cercles.

« Tu es en ce moment loin de tout, commença-t-il à réciter avec une voix lointaine et profonde. Prend conscience que ton corps est confortablement installé. Ressens toutes les zones d'appui de ton corps. La tête. Les épaules. Le dos. Les hanches. Les cuisses. Les chevilles. Sens à quel point ta tête s'alourdit pour s'enfoncer doucement. Relâche tes tempes. Tes pommettes. Les ailes de ton nez. Ta mâchoire. Desserre les sourcils. Sens comme ta langue a pris une place naturelle dans ta bouche. Prend conscience maintenant que ta tête est entièrement détendue et relâchée. La détente glisse maintenant dans ta gorge. Laisse-la déglutir. Sens tes épaules s'affaisser, se détendre… »

Et avec ça, toute l'anatomie du corps humain y passa, zone par zone, aussi long se travaille puisse-t-il être et toujours avec une voix languissante et quelques temps de pause. Lorsqu'il arriva aux orteils, Francis s'aperçut qu'il avait réussi. Arthur s'était profondément endormi grâce à cet exercice de relaxation. Heureusement que sa mère avait un côté sorcière, elle lui avait tellement appris de trucs dans ce genre-là que Francis n'avait que rarement besoin d'aller voir un médecin ou un psychiatre. Il était capable de se détendre tout seul lorsqu'il se sentait partir dans une phase de rage incontrôlable, ou lorsqu'il avait besoin de dormir efficacement en très peu de temps. A l'occasion, il lui faudrait remercier la mère Bonnefoy pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Un vrai trésor, cette femme.

L'éveillé se redressa en lançant un regard attendri à cette belle silhouette assoupie. Le sommeil l'embellissait, surtout ce sommeil tendre et réparateur. Pour une fois, ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés et ses traits s'étaient considérablement adoucis. Alors, pour ne pas troubler son repos, Francis se dirigea vers le bureau sur la pointe des pieds. Par chance, l'ordinateur était toujours allumé. Il chercha donc l'agenda de son bel amant et étudia ce qu'il aurait dû faire ce jour-là. Cela fait, il attrapa un post-it et y nota les différentes tâches prévues pour la journée, puis attrapa les différents dossiers qu'Arthur devaient traiter (sans oublier celui qu'il lisait lorsque Francis était entré). Il laissa par contre celui qu'il était venu lui apporter, avec un mot et un smiley pour lui demander de le relire à son réveil (ce serait déjà moins barbant que de se coltiner tous ces dossiers).

Puis, sortant du bureau de son chef, il afficha un message sur sa porte, destiné à tous ceux qui passeraient par là.

« _Interdiction formelle de déranger pendant la journée entière. Tout dossier, demande de rendez-vous ou autre doit être adressé au bureau de Francis Bonnefoy_ ».

Comme ça, personne ne réveillerait Arthur pendant son repos bien mérité.

Francis alla donc à son propre bureau et commença à éplucher les dossiers, retravaillant les notes que son patron avaient prises, quitte à gribouiller sur les documents. En passant derrière lui (pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse), il put confirmer qu'effectivement, l'Anglais bossait admirablement bien et efficacement. Même s'il ne semblait pas non plus optimiser son temps au mieux. Après, Francis savait lire en diagonale, ce qui lui faisait gagner un temps fou, donc la comparaison n'était pas forcément évidente à faire. En tout cas, à se mettre dans la peau d'Arthur, il comprenait la difficulté du poste et son besoin de se détourner de tout ça. Et encore, Francis avait la chance de ne pas s'être marié avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas ou ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, il était prêt à parier qu'Arthur avait vécu un mariage arrangé, comme on en fait encore trop souvent. Lui, marier à un mannequin de sa propre volonté ? Quelle blague !

Vers les environs de 10h15, Francis mit son travail en pause et partit pour la machine à café, demandant tout de même à un de ses subordonnés de prendre sa place pour recevoir les éventuelles commandes prévues pour Arthur mais qu'il allait devoir se taper grâce à son petit message.

S'achetant un énième café, il avança vers la fenêtre en fixant le ciel d'un air fatigué. Vivement le week-end.

Puis un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

Gilbert.

En se souvenant de leur dernière entrevue, Francis se sentit gêné, surtout de cette proximité presque déplacée par rapport à ce qui était arrivé précédemment. Mais le petit sourire embarrassé de Gilbert signifiait bien qu'il était dans le même état, quoiqu'il semblât vouloir renouer après ce malentendu. Brave garçon.

« Je te dérange, Franny ?

_ Non, nullement.

_ Ecoute… Je suis trop désolé de t'avoir bousculé l'autre fois. En fait, tout est vraiment de ma faute.

_ Ne reparlons pas de cette histoire, c'est oublié. Et j'ai bien saisi d'où venait le malentendu.

_ Si je peux me permettre, n'en veut pas trop à Matthieu. Je veux dire… je suis entièrement responsable. Même s'il a un peu abusé avec son coup monté, ça a le mérite d'avoir marché. Tu sais, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas mal joué au con avec lui, dans le sens où je me croyais tout permis. Il en a bavé à accepter la moindre corvée que je lui infligeais. Donc, vraiment, j'ai mérité cette punition. Il a craqué, ça arrive à tout le monde.

_ Je sais… mais ça m'énerve quand même.

_ Tu n'es pas si rancunier que ça, je te connais. Promets-moi de lui pardonner s'il vient s'excuser.

_ Je verrais sur le coup ».

Gil soupira en se recoiffant maladroitement.

« Mais toi, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. J'avais même un peu peur que tu ne me haïsses.

_ Comme si je pouvais haïr mon _awesome_ meilleur pote !

_ Et moi ? chantonna une voix derrière eux. Je ne suis pas aussi ton _awesome_ meilleur pote ?

_ Tonio ! Bordel, ça fait du bien de te voir ! »

Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps, les deux amis se frottèrent la tête comme des frères en rigolant, pendant que Francis finissait son café en les regardant d'un air paternel. Cette scène avait quelque chose de l'ordre des retrouvailles et, à bien y repenser, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunis au même endroit tous les trois. Le boulot les bouffait complètement.

« Je vois que notre rendez-vous en tête-à-tête est compromis, blagua l'Espagnol en adressant un clin d'œil à son frère de cœur.

_ Un quoi en quoi ?!

_ Laisse tomber, Gil. Il se fout de toi.

_ C'est toi qui m'as donné rendez-vous, espèce de traitre !

_ Pour parler boulot, Tonio.

_ Oh non, on ne va pas parler boulot alors qu'on est enfin réuni ! s'agaça l'Allemand. Moi qui rêvais de vivre cet amour secret avec vous depuis si longtemps, vous me brisez mes rêves de princesse ! Je suis outré ! Et dire que je ne sors qu'occasionnellement de ma tour !

_ Et que tu es gardé par un puissant dragon.

_ Ludwig ? Un puissant dragon ? Kesesesese ! Il n'est rien face à ma puissance ! Je suis l'aîné, c'est moi le plus grand, le plus fort et le plus beau !

_ Ce dernier argument me semble moins pertinent que les autres, remarqua le Français.

_ Dixit celui qui prend soin de son joli petit fessier chaque jour qui passe.

_ Je m'entretiens, nuance ».

Comme les bons amis qu'ils étaient, ils rirent de bon cœur encore dix bonnes minutes avant que le terrible dragon ne fasse son apparition au bout du couloir, causant un claquement de dents au pauvre Gilbert, qui ne pouvait plus fuir son cruel et fatal destin de princesse emprisonnée.

« _Brüder_! Tu avais dit « cinq minutes » et ça fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche !

_ J'ai pas vu le temps passé, ça arrive ! »

Les deux frères commencèrent à se disputer, jusqu'à ce que Ludwig n'attrape son aîné par le col pour le tirer dans les couloirs, saluant Francis – son égal hiérarchique – et Antonio, qu'il ne connaissait pas assez pour s'en faire un avis. En tout cas, le pauvre Gil fut embarqué sans état-d'âme vers quelques terres lointaines, sous le regard presque larmoyant des deux princes – qui auraient été crédibles s'ils ne se retenaient pas de rire.

« Bon… Vas-y, déclara finalement l'Espagnol en se reprenant. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

_ Ton délire avec Lovino… c'est plus possible.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il est allé se plaindre !

_ Si. Il a défoncé ma porte et m'a montré la superbe photo que tu as foutue sur son écran.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle me met bien en valeur, j'avoue.

_ Tonio…

_ Ahahah ! Sacré Lovi ! Il sauvegarde mes photos mais se plaint ensuite que je le dérange ! Il n'est vraiment pas honnête !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Eh bien, par quelques moyens technologiques que j'aurais bien du mal à te raconter, j'ai pu accéder à ses fichiers et, je te le confirme, il sauvegarde absolument TOUTES les photos de moi que je lui envoie.

_ Oh, Tonio… T'es pas sérieux… Mais qui m'a refilé un pirate informatique comme ami… ?

_ Mais c'est super pratique ! Et grâce à mes talents, je vais nous retrouver le petit espion qui pique nos infos, tu vas voir !

_ Ça serait un moindre mal pour l'énergie que tu me coûtes. Mais bref, essaye d'être plus discret pour courtiser ce pauvre garçon. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi énervé.

_ Pourtant, il vient se toucher dans mon bureau tous les mardis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nie comme ça…

_ Il quoi ?!

_ Un jour, j'ai laissé courir la rumeur que, tous les mardis matin, j'arrivais plus tard au bureau – vers 10h à peu près – pour voir s'il allait faire des recherches sur moi, tu vois ? J'aurais trouvé ça drôle qu'il cherche à me piéger, ou juste qu'il essaye de se venger en m'en faisant voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Du coup, je me suis planquée dans le placard le plus proche et j'ai attendu qu'il arrive. Ce qui n'a pas loupé ! Il a senti ma veste et a commencé à faire des trucs de malades ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le laisser filer ! Il m'aime autant que je l'aime ! C'est juste qu'il essaye de le nier !

_ Ok… Bon, soit… Admettons que ce soit vrai. Je ne pense pas que tu t'y prennes de la meilleure façon qui soit. De toute façon, il veut que tu arrêtes de lui envoyer ces photo, alors trouve un nouveau moyen de l'atteindre, s'il-te-plait. Au moins pour lui laisser croire que j'ai un minimum d'autorité sur mes employés !

_ Promis, je vais réfléchir à un super plan B ! Et même à un plan C, au cas où ! En fait, je vais y faire passer tout l'alphabet !

_ Tu m'en vois ravi ! »

Ils avaient à peine commencé à se chamailler que Francis reçut un coup de fil inespéré qui le fit grincer des dents. L'Espagnol vit ce changement d'humeur et jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le nom affiché à l'écran. En le reconnaissant, il eut une mine dégoûté, puis un regard encourageant vers son frère de cœur. Celui-ci soupira puis décrocha, laissant Antonio approcher son oreille pour entendre la discussion.

« Tu en as mis du temps, pour répondre.

_ Excusez-moi de ne pas être à vos ordres, votre Altesse.

_ Monsieur a toujours autant d'humour, ça fait plaisir !

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à t'accorder alors accouche. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Le rendez-vous de samedi chez l'avocat est reporté à mardi soir, même heure, pour cause de maladie ou un truc du genre. Du coup, c'est à moi qu'on a encombré l'infâme tâche de te prévenir – bien que j'aurais préféré que tu viennes pour rien comme un imbécile. Ma grande magnanimité aura sauvé ton week-end.

_ Trop aimable.

_ Bah ! Que tu viennes ou pas, le résultat sera le même ! Je te domine complètement, comme ça a toujours été le cas ! Je me souviens que même gamine, je t'avais déjà prouvée que j'étais plus maligne et plus forte.

_ Plus salope surtout. Ton éducation a été complètement ratée. Et dire que, petit, je m'étais persuadé que je devais te servir de modèle parce que j'étais plus grand que toi… Avec le recul, j'aurais dû te laisser toute seule.

_ Pauvre chose.

_ Non, pauvre de toi. Je rêve que ta laideur intérieure ressorte aux yeux du monde.

_ Jamais ça n'arrivera.

_ Ecoute, c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je vais te laisser.

_ C'est ça, fuis. Tu me donnes raison, j'adore ».

Canalisant au mieux sa rage, Francis raccrocha en appuyant si fort sur le bouton qu'Antonio crut qu'il allait l'enfoncer dans le téléphone. Dans ses pupilles bleues luisaient une aura dangereuse et haineuse, incapable d'être retenue par la volonté du Français. D'habitude, il savait se contrôler, il savait faire semblant. Mais cet appel lui avait renvoyé toute la merde dans laquelle il était en plein dans la figure.

« Francis, calme-toi ! »

Antonio lui serra le bras en l'approchant de lui, faisant en sorte qu'il se concentre sur lui plutôt que sur sa rancœur.

« Cette salope… Cette traîtresse… Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle me poignarde dans le dos à ce point ! M'appeler pour m'humilier et venter ses coups de pute… comme c'est puéril ! C'est une vraie gamine ! Elle n'a jamais grandie ! Malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé à ses côtés, à jouer l'aîné respectable, je n'ai pas vu à temps le poison qu'elle était ! Et dire que je l'ai sauvé de la noyade quand elle avait six ans ! J'aurais dû la laisser crever ! Et maman qui m'a félicité…

_ C'est du passé, mon vieux. Concentre-toi sur l'avenir !

_ Elle a déjà gagné…

_ Bien sûr que non ! Elle ment comme elle respire ! Tu feras appel, s'il le faut !

_ Et en attendant, elle aura gagné.

_ Francis, bats-toi ! Il y a forcément une solution pour t'en sortir !

_ Oui, y en a une…

_ Alors vas-y ! Si tu as un plan, fonce ! Quel qu'il soit, il faut essayer ! »

Dans le fond, il avait raison. Francis était bien d'accord avec cette philosophie de vie qui consistait en ne jamais abandonner avant d'être totalement vaincu et au fond du trou. Son plan était pourtant trop brouillon et amoral pour bien passer… mais c'était le seul qu'il avait en poche. De toute façon, il avait déjà convenu qu'il ferait tout son possible pour gagner, même si cela nécessitait de lourds sacrifices. Il était même prêt à devenir la dernière des enflures de ce pays pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais il n'en parlerait pas à Antonio, qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir avec son attitude et ses stratégies foireuses.

Dans une allure assez froide, il lui demanda de retourner travailler sur cette histoire d'espion, le temps qu'il puisse se calmer et se remettre doucement. Compatissant et foncièrement gentil, l'Espagnol accepta en lui ordonnant cependant de le tenir au courant, surtout si la garce rappelait. Son soutient était vraiment précieux.

La mort dans l'âme, Francis retourna travailler, essayant de noyer sa rage dans son travail, s'enfilant des quantités alarmantes de café lorsqu'il se sentait partir. Ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire que de se droguer à la caféine et de s'exciter encore davantage, mais c'était ça ou s'écrouler parterre comme loque à cause de ses nuits blanches. Il avait intérêt à bien se fatiguer pour dormir ce soir. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Gilbert et lui s'étaient réconciliés, Antonio le soutenait autant sur le plan professionnel que sur le plan personnel, Arthur récupérait ses forces et en plus, il faisait grand soleil dehors ! Que demande le peuple ?

A mesure que les pages se tournaient et que l'encre bavait sur les dossiers, il se sentit comme transporter dans un autre monde. Personne ne le dérangeait et son travail avançait incroyablement vite, tant et si bien qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus être dans la réalité. Il connaissait ce sentiment de flottement, c'était un symptôme de la fatigue extrême, mais il l'appréciait pour son côté irréel. A vrai dire, il supposait que son corps était en train de puiser dans ses dernières ressources, quitte à le sonner un peu. D'ailleurs, ses oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler.

Il ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'un gros coup raisonna sur son bureau.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, il en perdit son latin.

Il cligna mécaniquement des yeux, l'estomac grondant et la tête dans le coaltar. Un bref regard sur son ordinateur lui appris qu'il était 17h passé. Ça expliquait sa migraine et cette sensation de bouffée de chaleur qui l'emplissait : il était à bout de nerf. Et devant lui, Arthur Kirkland le fixait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère dans le regard. C'était déboussolant d'être réveillé de la sorte. On lui avait comme bousillé tous ses repères… Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour se frotter le visage et se remettre de ses émotions.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il à son patron.

_ En quelques sortes. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne me voyais même pas. Je te jure, tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !

_ Je suis désolé. J'étais très concentré.

_ A ce stade, c'était même plus de la concentration, c'était de l'obsession. Puis bon sang ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu me fais peur !

_ A ce point-là ?

_ Suis-je du genre à hyperboler à tout va ?

_ En effet ».

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa, que Francis utilisa pour fermer les yeux et reposer ses paupières. Il n'aima pas trop cette sensation de picotements que lui donnaient ses yeux après avoir été trop longtemps ouverts et en ne les ayant pas assez clignés. Maintenant, même les fermer lui faisait mal. Vivement qu'il se repose, il allait tourner fou.

« Je suppose que tu es venu à mon bureau pour une bonne raison, renchérit-il après s'être plus ou moins remis.

_ Tu m'as hypnotisé puis volé mon travail. Je suis supposé être ravi ?

_ Hypnotisé ? Bah voyons ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je t'ai relaxé, Arthur ! Re-la-xé ! C'est une technique de sophrologie qui n'a rien à voir avec l'hypnose ! Et je sais de quoi je parle ! Et puis franchement, avoue que ça t'a fait du bien. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour ton travail, je l'ai bien avancé, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs. Alors ne joue pas la forte tête et remercie-moi plutôt de ce petit moment de détente que tu as passé.

_ « Petit moment » ? J'ai dormi cinq heures, allongé dans le canapé ! Imagine si Braginsky était entré !

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un mot sur la porte. Reconnais que ça a été efficace ».

Arthur gonfla les joues pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge, ce qui fit rire le Français, assez habitué à jouer avec le feu. Au moins, il était content du résultat puisque l'Anglais avait repris des couleurs et semblait plus réactif que ce matin. Vraiment, il allait devoir remercier sa mère pour ses techniques imparables de relaxation.

Dans l'espoir qu'Arthur lui pardonne cette dangereuse initiative, Francis quitta son siège puis l'enlaça sans crier gare, s'attirant un bafouillement de la part de sa victime gesticulante.

« T-tu fais quoi, là ?

_ J'essaye de me faire pardonner.

_ Tss ! J'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais…

_ Oh mais tout est absolument parfait dans ce cas !

_ Parfait quand ça t'arrange. Mais ne me refais plus des coups pareils. Entre ta technique bizarre d'hypnose et ton regard d'obsédé sur ma paperasse, tu m'as fait vivre une journée vraiment étrange… J'espère que c'était la dernière comme ça.

_ Mais oui ! La prochaine fois que je « t'hypnotiserais », je te préviendrais à l'avance.

_ C'est pas ça que j'ai demandé ! Oh et puis merde ! Rentre chez toi, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

_ Mais je n'ai pas fini de revoir le…

_ Rentre, c'est un ordre.

_ Ordre du patron ou de l'amant ? sourit diaboliquement le Français.

_ Les deux. Tu as une tête à faire peur et tu ne tiens presque pas debout. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Ne m'oblige pas à ramasser les bouts de ton cadavre, qu'une dame de ménage aura retrouvé ce soir en balayant ton bureau.

_ Très bien, monsieur ! Il en sera fait selon vos désirs !

_ Tâche de me revenir en pleine forme lundi.

_ Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça.

_ Nous verrons bien… »

Arthur avait de nouveau pris sa bouille adorable d'enfant maltraité. Pourvu que sa demi-journée de sommeil réparateur lui permette de lutter contre son week-end cauchemardesque. Quant à Francis, son plan pour les deux prochains jours était simple : dormir.

Il en vint même à prier pour que lundi arrive vite, rien que pour avoir des nouvelles de ce pauvre Britannique qui, lorsqu'il eut quitté le bureau de son subordonné, semblait marcher comme un condamné à mort. Et Francis eut peur de l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver.

* * *

 **Les théories commencent à sortir de vos bouches, j'aime ça ! Je m'en délecte ! Mais après vous avoir posé toutes ces questions, il va bien falloir que je commence à y répondre.**

 **Déjà, j'ai essayé d'éclaircir un peu la relation entre Francis, Gilbert et Antonio, même si y en a qui ont dû s'arracher les cheveux en lisant ce que je leur avait fait :P (oui, oui, je suis contente de moi).**

 **Vu qu'il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser là mais je vous remercie de tout cœur pour votre intérêt !**

 **Biz' !**


	7. Le grand méchant loup

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Salut, la famille !**

 **Bon, la fin des vacances approche pour moi et donc, fatalement… je vais entrer dans ma période d'exams pendant deux semaines. Du coup… euh… désolée d'avance pour l'éventuel silence dont je vais faire preuve, c'est pas par plaisir. Moi qui espérais finir le dernier chapitre de Deux Cœurs brisés avant la rentrée… crotte !**

 **M'enfin… C'est pas comme si je pouvais demander à mes profs de reculer la date pour pouvoir le finir. Vous imaginez leur tête ? XD**

 **Je réponds donc à vos gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent :**

 **Flesh-Delirium :**

 **Toi, tu fais trop d'insomnies à mon goût, chérie :( Repose-toi un peu quand même ! Maintenant, merci pour la review ! Le Spamano sauvage apparait *musique de Pokemon* Pikachu, go ! Attaque de tomate ! Alors, comme tu dis, la révélation de l'espion va effectivement tout faire péter. Ça va être du drama à outrance (aucune idée de comment je vais amener ça de manière un tant soit peu crédible… tss). Ça tombe bien que tu parles de la mère de Francis, je vais essayer de briser sa mauvaise image dans cette fic et de vous imposer la vraie vision que j'ai d'elle (de Gaule, en fait) Et quand au POV d'Arthur… désolée, c'est pas pour toute suite, j'avais prévu autre chose mais un jour surement ! Et je penserais à toi !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Je crois que notre vision du BFT est tout sauf pure XD Qu'ils baisent ou qu'ils soient juste potes, tout nous va ! En même temps, tout semble crédible avec eux ! Je vois également que la question de qui a trahi commence à se poser. Bon, pour des raisons évidentes, je en peux pas trop réagir à tes suppositions mais n'hésites pas à en faire (parce que ça me permet de savoir où en sont mes lecteurs dans leur réflexion, c'est pratique – dixit celle qui théorise Mi Amore et qui n'arrive toujours pas à prévoir la fin du scénar…) J'ai eu une pensée pour toi quand Lovi a fait son entrée en scène ! On le retrouvera plus tard ! Merci en tout cas ! Keur !**

 **Alice :**

 **Si j'avais cette fichue photo d'Antonio nu, je l'aurais allégrement distribuée à tous mes lecteurs pour me faire de la PUB, crois-moi. è.é Mais Lovino a refusé de me la donner, ce petit enfoiré ! T'es adoralbe, merci beaucoup pour tes chaleureux encouragements (pis je te retrouve partout, c'est rigolol ! XD) Pour moi, c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Bizzzzouuu !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Je me disais que tu me manquais un peu toi ! Contente de te revoir (et triste que tes reviews aient toutes disparues dans les méandres insondables d'internet) Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hélas ! (Tu m'as fait rire avec ta blague du « plus on est de fous, plus on rit » ! C'est tellement Gilbert, ça ! XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J''spère que ce chapitre te divertira, surtout que je finis sur un pseudo cliffanger ! Ouais, j'essaye de foutre quelque chose avec ce scénario, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? U.U**

 **Asahi, Aelig et Alyna:**

 **Bah vous avez reviewés par Skype donc merci même si je ne me souviens plus de ce que vous avez dit précisément XD. Façon, comme d'hab': yolo!**

 **Voilà !**

 **Donc… que dire… ? Bah, le malsain de la fic, c'est pas pour tout de suite, donc pas de tag particulier pour l'instant (après, je vous rappelle que le thème de la fic, c'est la sexualité et que je vais essayer d'exploiter ce thème à outrance) C'était la mise en garde raffinée de la journée… J'aime aime classe, oui U.U**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII :**

« A t'entendre, on croirait que tu désires que je souffre pour mieux me réconforter après. Je te jure que c'est flippant.

_ Oh mais qu'il est bête, cet enfant !

_ Mais maman, tu me demandes si ça va, je te dis que oui, tu me redemandes si c'est vrai, je te le confirme, puis tu insistes en disant qu'il doit y avoir un truc qui ne va pas, chose que je nie, et tu renchéris derrière ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je m'invente des problèmes pour te donner une raison de t'inquiéter ?

_ Non mais je te vois tellement rarement que ça me semble normal de prendre de tes nouvelles ! Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu insistante sur les bords, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone que je ne peux vraiment pas me contrôler ! Parle-moi de toi, mon chéri ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Alors que la voiture s'arrêtait à un arrêt de la rame de métro, Francis se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'allait certainement pas être mise au courant de tout. Manquerait plus que sa mère apprenne pour ses délires libertins et sa vénalité compulsive. Elle en ferait une crise cardiaque. _Bonjour, maman, tu as mis au monde une des plus belles raclures de l'Occident civilisé, c'est cool, non ?_ Hors de question qu'elle le perce à jour, surtout pas alors qu'il jouait littéralement sa vie dans ses récentes manœuvres.

« Eh bien, on s'apprête à sortir d'une période très dense, où il fallait rendre dossier sur dossier. Avec la belle saison, les clients se lâchent et espèrent tirer profit de la bonne humeur générale. Après, c'est vrai que les gens sortent plus de chez eux quand vient le soleil, c'est donc le bon moment pour vendre. Mais pour nous, ça fait des journées très consistantes.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de nouveau malaise…

_ Non, bien sûr que non, mentit-il. Je prends soin de ma santé, c'est un minimum.

_ Tu me rassures… »

Gagné. C'était ces mots-ci qu'il voulait entendre de la bouche de sa génitrice.

« Tu manges assez, au moins ?

_ Tu rigoles ? Je suis le pire daleux qui soit ! Y a pas un bout de viande ou un fruit qui passe devant moi sans finir dans mon ventre ».

Véridique. Francis était fin gourmet et jugeait tout ce qu'il mangeait pour le simple plaisir de la critique. Et puisque Braginsky avait fait installer une corbeille de fruits à côté de la machines à café et de celle de snack, il pouvait se faire plaisir. En plus, ils étaient peu nombreux à préférer les fruits aux barres chocolatées de la borne, donc il s'en donnait à cœur joie. De toute façon, c'était ça ou se doper aux vitamines pour subir le choc, surtout vu le boulot qu'on lui demandait et celui qu'il se rajoutait.

« Tu es supposé me rassurer. Sauf que là, j'ai peur que tu ne deviennes obèse ».

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Obèse en bouffant des pommes et du raisin ? J'aurais tout entendu !

_ C'est ça, amuse-toi avec les nerfs d'une pauvre vieille en décomposition dans son champ.

_ Pour une pauvre vieille, je te trouve plutôt en forme. Et tu n'as que la cinquantaine !

_ Merci de me rappeler mon âge, chéri… Et comment va la famille ? Quand je pense que vous êtes tous sur Paris et que j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'exiler en province pour jouer les agricultrices…

_ Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te rejoindrais.

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises et réponds à ma question, imbécile ».

Francis ravala nerveusement sa salive, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait presque l'impression que les gens autour de lui l'observaient pour le juger, lui et ses mensonges honteux. Pourtant, personne ne le connaissait dans cette rame de métro, et même, personne ne pouvait entendre de quoi il était question dans cette discussion. Et pourtant, l'angoisse du jugement était bien présente, lui martelant l'esprit sans pitié.

Elle lui demandait des nouvelles de gens qu'il ne voyait plus mais avec lesquelles il était supposé passer sa vie…

« Tout le monde va bien. D'ailleurs, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux…

_ Et ta sœur ? Tu pourrais me donner un peu plus d'information, tout de même ! Elle ne répond pas à mes appels et rarement à mes SMS ! Toi qui vis avec elle, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

_ Je… euh… elle… »

 _Elle ne vit pas avec moi_ , n'était sans doute pas la bonne chose à dire dans son cas.

« Elle me fait la gueule, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais avoir fait son bonheur, et elle semblait heureuse la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Je ne la comprends pas. C'est ma fille et j'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose… A partir de quand suis-je devenue une mauvaise mère… ?

_ Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Elle est d'humeur changeante mais elle t'aime toujours ! Enfin, je… quand elle me parle de toi, c'est toujours avec affection ! Je pense surtout qu'elle a besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir sur son état. Donc elle reste dans sa chambre et elle dessine pour s'oublier et s'échapper. Après tout, ce qu'elle vit est dur… »

Il ne croyait tellement pas à ce qu'il disait que c'en était risible.

« Raison pour laquelle je lui ai conseillé de rester avec nous à la maison ! repris sa mère. Mais elle a préféré te suivre à Paris…

_ Vu son caractère, on ne pouvait pas l'enchainer au noyau familial à tout jamais.

_ Voilà pourquoi je suis rassurée qu'elle vive avec toi ! »

Francis eut une sueur froide en sachant qu'il dansait sur une corde raide. Avec son caractère de mère surprotectrice, Aodrena Bonnefoy serait capable de lui faire voir l'Enfer si jamais elle découvrait que le frère et la sœur ne vivaient plus ensembles – et pire ! – ne se parlaient quasiment pas. Elle le tuerait… dans le cas où elle ne ferait pas une crise cardiaque avant. Dans tous les cas, y avait un mort, et ce n'était pas envisageable. En même temps, il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. En l'espace de sept ans, le paradis qu'il avait mis en place dans sa vie avait tourné à la dystopie complète. Et bien sûr, c'était lui qui bouffait pour tout le monde. Dans ce cadre plus que noir, il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre alternative que de mentir.

« Francis, je ne la forcerais pas à me parler si elle veut être au calme… mais fais-lui comprendre qu'elle me manque et que j'aimerais savoir si elle va bien. Je ne demande pas qu'elle fasse comme toi et me téléphone souvent, mais si elle pouvait au moins me tenir au courant de choses primaires comme son état de santé ou son humeur… ça me soulagerait.

_ Promis, je lui ferais savoir.

_ Merci, mon chéri. Au moins, il reste une personne en ce monde sur laquelle on peut se reposer les yeux fermés ».

Une émotion étrange le gagna à l'entente de ses mots et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Sa pauvre mère, aimante, douce, épanouie, adorable, se faisait mener en bateau par son fils indigne et le remerciait ! Il se faisait honte dans ses moments-là.

Pour éviter qu'elle n'aborde le deuxième sujet sensible de sa vie, Francis jugea bon de la lancer sur une autre discussion, le temps qu'elle s'essouffle de ses confidences jusqu'à juger qu'ils avaient passés assez de temps à bavarder. Il lui demanda donc comment elle allait, si son mari prenait soin d'elle, si les affaires marchaient bien et si personne ne les embêtaient dans le coin. En entendant ses réponses, Francis eut presque la larme à l'œil. Elle allait bien. Si bien que c'en était presqu'indécent.

Aodrena était ce genre de femme à croquer la vie à pleine dent, tant et si bien qu'elle était à présent une femme accomplie, ayant passé une vie parfaite et la poursuivant sur cette voie. Dans ses magnifiques terres et sous ses serres, elle cultivait une variété phénoménale de plantes médicinales ou végétaux de toute sorte, car faisant commerce de ses produits naturels de soin. D'où son surnom de « Gauloise » ou « Druidesse ». Ou encore « la Fée aux doigts dorés ». Quand votre réputation se fonde autour de ces sublimes mots, il devient évident que vous avez réussi votre vie.

Et à côté d'elle, il y avait Francis. Fils indigne, vénal, menteur, obsessionnel, amoral et orgueilleux d'une reine de douceur et de pureté. Risible. Il avait l'impression, en lui parlant, de résumer l'échec de sa vie en un battement de cil.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à arriver au travail, prévint-il après un blanc embarrassant.

_ Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais il n'est que 7h15 ! A quelle heure te lèves-tu pour pareil résultat ?

_ C'est exceptionnel, je… je dois mette au point un plan de combat pour le prochain trimestre, tenta-t-il de justifier en espérant ne pas avoir à répondre à la question.

_ Quelle heure, j'ai demandé !

_ 5h30…

_ Oh ! Francis ! Pour l'amour du ciel, es-tu devenu fou ?!

_ Je te l'ai dit, c'est exceptionnel !

_ Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu que c'est plus commun que ce que tu essayes de me faire croire.

_ Mais non ! Je serais mort sinon.

_ Tu me fatigues, parfois… A croire que tu as hâte de retrouver quelqu'un… »

Même si elle n'avait dit ça que sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Francis fut choqué qu'encore une fois, elle vise juste du premier coup. Sauf que sa relation avec Arthur, c'était le troisième point pour lequel il devait mentir. Si jamais elle apprenait ça, nul doute qu'elle serait bouleversée et déçue. Aussi bonne et tolérante soit-elle, savoir que son fils se compromettait avec un homme marié – son boss ! –, alors qu'elle croyait que Francis nageait dans une petite vie parfaite et idyllique, la rendrait complètement folle. Ça, pour être dans la merde, Francis était dans la merde. Déjà qu'avant de se taper son patron, sa vie avait été bien assez chamboulée, il avait fallu qu'il s'en rajoute une couche, con comme il était. Puis c'était trop tard maintenant. Sans lui, Arthur risquait de sombrer dans une violente dépression et de faire le geste de trop. Alors hors de question de le laisser seul.

Abusant des formules toutes faites qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ses études de communication, Francis parvint à raccrocher sans laisser à sa mère la sensation d'être roulée ou d'avoir une vraie raison de s'inquiéter. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire, et pour une fois qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'être bon dans une discipline, il fallait que ce soit dans le mensonge. Ça ferait joli sur son CV, dans la catégorie « compétences ».

Maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé, il ne pouvait pas nier son désir violent de prendre des nouvelles d'Arthur et de son état après ce week-end compliqué, plus compliqué que le sien, en tout cas. Lui avait honoré le planning qu'il s'était prévu : dormir, dormir, appeler son avocat et dormir. Bon, l'avocat, il s'en serait volontiers passé, mais avec le procès qu'il avait aux fesses, impossible d'y couper. Procès qui était d'ailleurs bien la preuve qu'une situation à peu près gérable pouvait virer au cauchemar. Des fois, son enfance insouciante et heureuse lui manquait atrocement.

Il parvint donc jusqu'à son bureau et profita du long moment qu'il devait passer dans l'ascenseur pour prévenir sa sœur que leur mère était inquiète pour elle, puisque telle était sa tâche, bien qu'il aurait apprécié d'y échapper. En plus, habituellement, c'était toujours elle qui le contactait… Et encore, elle ne le faisait que rarement. Et quand elle le faisait… ils ne s'envoyaient pas des fleurs.

« Allo ? interrogea une voix blasée qui ne devait pas particulièrement aimer se faire déranger par Francis.

_ Tu déconnes grave, coupa-t-il. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait que tu gardes contact avec maman ! Pour une fois qu'on s'était mis d'accord, toi et moi, il a fallu que tu manques à ta parole !

_ Idiot ! Baisse d'un ton ! Je vais l'appeler, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de m'agacer ! Et envoies-moi un SMS la prochaine fois, t'entendre me hurler des reproches est un vrai calvaire.

_ Déjà je n'ai pas hurlé, ensuite tu abuses ! On parle de maman, là ! Tu sais bien qu'on doit la prendre avec des pincettes !

_ Oui, c'est bon ! Je m'excuse ! Mais là, faut vraiment que je te laisse ».

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, la tonalité retentit, coupant l'élan du jeune cadre. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi sa sœur pouvait être occupée. Au moins, elle consentait à respecter sa parole et à rassurer leur mère, ce qui le tranquillisa quelque peu. Le sujet familial était très sensible en ce moment, et leur mère n'en savait rien. Et si elle savait… quel scandale cela serait ! Déjà que Francis avait l'impression de se noyer dans les évènements…

Il rangea son téléphone et fixa son reflet dans la vitre de la cage ferraillée, mettant en place son masque de bonne humeur. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et ses yeux semblèrent pétiller de malice, créant une image à la fois polissonne et tendre, soit le portrait parfait du bon copain, digne de confiance et amusant. Et comme d'habitude, personne n'y verrait rien.

Le bel homme quitta l'ascenseur en sifflotant, essayant de contenir l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de retrouver Arthur. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déprimé, il avança en direction de son bureau d'un pas hâtif, tellement hâtif d'ailleurs qu'il en percuta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. La petite silhouette tomba par terre dans un fracas sourd, le corps recouvert de papiers et dossiers qu'il avait lâché dans sa chute.

« Oh je suis désolé ! gémit Francis en commençant à ramasser la paperasse. Je marchais trop vite et je ne vous ai pas vu !

_ Vee ! C'est pas grave ! Je vais bien !

_ Feli ?

_ Francis ? »

Ils se reconnurent enfin.

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des lustres, rit le jeune Italien en regroupant ses papiers.

_ Et moi, j'ai l'impression de bousculer tout le monde, ces derniers temps.

_ C'est parce que tu réfléchis au point de ne plus faire attention à ce qui t'entoure ! Tu le fais souvent !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui ! C'est déjà arrivé que je te prenne en flagrant délit, où tu sembles regarder au loin sans que ton regard ne se pose sur un objet en particulier. C'est pour ça que tu fais si sérieux, et personne n'ose te déranger quand tu es dans cet état.

_ Je n'en avais aucune idée…

_ Pourtant, ça t'arrive souvent !

_ On en apprend tous les jours ».

Feliciano sourit en rougissant de plaisir, clairement d'accord avec cette conclusion. Le jeunot avait l'air sincèrement ravi de cette petite discussion, sans doute habitué à courir partout et à tenter de satisfaire tout le monde. En y réfléchissant bien, Francis se fit la réflexion qu'il devait travailler bien dur avec son nouveau rang de syndicat.

« Comment se passe le travail ? s'enquit-il. Tu n'es pas trop débordé ?

_ Euh… un petit peu mais ça va ! Je gère ! Si on m'a donné ce rôle, c'est qu'on m'en juge digne ! Il faut donc que je sois à la hauteur ! »

Avec ses grands yeux luisants, il était absolument adorable. Voilà typiquement le bon salarié que Francis aurait dû être s'il n'était pas tombé dans cette spirale monétaire absurde. Feliciano avait au moins le mérite d'être empli de bonne volonté et de désir d'apprendre, là où Francis pensait à son enrichissement personnel et au meilleur moyen de se faire bien voir.

« Tu as de quoi te faire élire « employé modèle », blagua le Français en espérant le faire rougir de pudeur ».

Cependant, à la place de ça, il vit son jeune ami se rétrécir sur place et pâlir quelque peu, comme si Francis venait de dire quelque chose d'obscène.

« Non, réfuta-t-il. Tu te trompes lourdement sur mon compte… Je suis loin d'être un employé modèle. Je veux dire… je suis nul et maladroit… et on ne peut pas compter sur moi… Il vaut mieux ne pas trop me donner de responsabilités. Mais c'est gentil de ta part… »

A partir de ce moment-là, Francis commença à émettre l'hypothèse que l'Italien souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité sévère. Il devrait peut-être en parler à Antonio, à l'occasion, car il appréciait beaucoup ce petit gentillet. Et maintenant qu'il draguait son jumeau, il avait encore plus de raisons de l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant que l'Espagnol ait été ami avec Feliciano si longtemps sans jamais savoir qu'il avait un frère. En même temps, vu le caractère de l'animal, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi son existence était passée sous silence. Pas évident d'avouer qu'on a un jumeau qui jure comme il respire.

En tout cas, Francis garda cette courte entrevue en tête lorsqu'il quitta l'Italien, car il allait aussi devoir se pencher sur le sujet. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait juste voir Arthur et prendre de ses nouvelles, et au pire, le rassurer par quelques caresses. C'était son rôle, après tout.

Il toqua donc trois coups secs à la porte, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

« Entre ».

Francis sourit, amusé qu'Arthur ait compris comment le reconnaitre sans même le voir. Il était très attentif aux habitudes de son amant et à ses tics. Et taper trois coups rapides en était un.

En ouvrant la dernière frontière qui les séparait, Francis pénétra le bureau avec un pas qui se voulait discret, ne souhaitant pas briser l'harmonie silencieuse qui régnait autour de son partenaire. Puisqu'il ne faisait pas encore jour dehors, la pièce était plongée dans une demi-obscurité, combattue par les timides rougeurs d'un soleil à peine levant. Et face à cette clarté qui peinait à grimper le ciel, Arthur attendait, les mains à plat contre la vitre et le front qui les rejoignait doucement. Ce qui fit que Francis n'était absolument pas rassuré. Maintenant, dès qu'il voyait son amant s'approcher trop près d'une fenêtre, il angoissait. Quelle idée que de le foutre dans un bureau vide avec des fenêtres ouvrables en grand !

Epousant le contour de ses formes avec son corps, Francis déposa ses deux mains sur les siennes comme s'il ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec lui. Ses lèvres s'amusaient déjà à lui titiller l'oreille comme un petit chiot mordillant gentiment une balle, appréciant d'obtenir quelques soupirs en échange. Rien de tel que des tendresses pour commencer une discussion.

« Alors, bel enfant ? Comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

_ Mieux que ce que j'espérais, à vrai dire…, avoua Arthur en produisant un éclat de buée sur la vitre puis, en glissant sa main en arrière jusqu'à atteindre la nuque de son amant qu'il caressa : … et je dois reconnaitre que c'est grâce à toi.

_ Je suis charmé de ce compliment, répondit l'autre en caressant sa joue de ses lèvres. Mais tu m'as tout de même l'air un peu… absent. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu veuilles me parler ? »

Arthur sembla hésiter car son reflet dans la vitre montra une mine sceptique, voire un peu triste.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler maintenant…

_ Tu me tiens en haleine, épargne-moi la migraine que ton silence m'infligera.

_ Eh bien… »

Il n'alla pas plus loin, sûrement par pudeur. Ses angoisses avaient l'air de le rattraper plus vite que les mots de Francis, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour les aveux. Le Français continua donc ses baisers sur toute la peau qu'il pouvait toucher, le faisant ronronner de plaisir.

« Je suis un poison pour toi…, lâcha l'Anglais alors qu'il se raidissait de ses propres paroles.

_ Tiens donc ? rit son partenaire en poursuivant sa douce torture. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Je te tiens en laisse et je te force à céder à tous mes caprices… et ce n'est que le début… Oh, bon sang, Francis ! Tu es trop permissif avec moi ! Ne dis pas oui à toutes les tares que je te demande de subir !

_ Tu ne m'as rien fait subir pour l'instant.

_ Si ! Tu dis oui à tout… et tu acceptes tout… Pire ! Tu réponds à mes provocations comme si tu t'en amusais comme moi !

_ Je m'amuse comme toi.

_ Non… Tu ne peux pas prendre autant de plaisir que moi… Je suis le pire tyran qui soit.

_ Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles, se plaignit le Français en lui tirant le lobe d'oreille vers le bas.

_ Huuum… C'est parce que je sais que je suis à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'obscénité. Il faut que tu mettes un terme à cette histoire tant que je te laisse encore des libertés…

_ Je ne mettrais fin à rien du tout. Et je te rappelle que ce contrat est basé sur un consentement mutuel. Si demain, je juge que tu en fais trop pour pas grand-chose, je me retirerais, mais pour l'instant, tu n'as rien fait qui me donne envie de tout arrêter. J'aime les moments que je passe avec toi. J'aime tes secrets. J'aime celui qu'on a en commun. Et j'aime te voir t'abandonner dans mes bras. N'aies pas peur de toi, j'accepterais tous tes ordres, sauf si je juge nécessaire d'arrêter.

_ C'est une spirale, Francis. Une fois tombé dedans, tu n'arrêteras rien. Je vais te détruire.

_ Non, c'est moi qui vais te reconstruire ».

Ils s'embrassèrent à la volée avant de se séparer, le souffle coupé. Vraisemblablement, l'un était en train de faire une crise existentielle et l'autre continuait de jouer avec le feu pour ne pas rompre son petit équilibre confortable. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« A t'entendre, on croirait que c'est toi le monstre, sourit le Français en cajolant la base de son cou avec son nez. Je te rappelle que le vrai salop, c'est moi.

_ Je ne te crois pas… Je suis le pire. Demande à mes frères, ils te le confirmeront… La famille est toujours douée pour connaitre nos secrets et nous casser du sucre sur le dos. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Arthur avait posé la question innocemment, comme s'il avait soudainement ressenti le besoin de s'intéresser à son partenaire. A moins qu'il ne cherche à éviter de parler de sa fratrie. En tout cas, Francis se renfrogna immédiatement, tiquant même alors qu'il suçait un bout de peau. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard inquisiteur et profond de son amant, dans la vitre qui commençait à luire sous le soleil levant.

« Oui. J'ai une petite sœur. Mais je ne veux pas en parler…

_ Je comprends. Je ne voudrais pas parler de mes frères non plus, pas maintenant en tout cas.

_ Tu préfères qu'on discute de ta femme ? provoqua le Français.

_ Tss… Ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais les histoires de couple, c'est souvent plus compliqué que ça ne devrait l'être.

_ Mon ex serait d'accord avec toi ».

Arthur arqua un sourcil rieur, un sourire amusé et cynique s'étirant sur toute la surface de son visage.

« Ton ex-petite amie ?

_ Non ».

Là, il eut l'air perdu.

« Mon ex-femme ».

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter pour l'Anglais.

Avec une expression défaite, choquée, bouleversée, il s'écarta en repoussant les mains et les lèvres de son amant qui, lui, riait presque de ce rejet.

« Tu as été marié ?

_ Ahahah ! Pourquoi ça te choque autant ?

_ Répond !

_ Oui, mais c'est une vieille histoire, pas spécialement intéressante. Je ne me souviens même plus la date de notre divorce, tu imagines ? »

Il avait dit ça avec une telle légèreté que c'en était devenu malsain. Arthur était désormais blême et prêt à hurler, si on en jugeait ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême et son air revêche. Ça faisait longtemps que Francis n'avait pas été la cible d'une telle hargne, sauf que là, il serait bien en peine d'expliquer l'origine de cette colère. Il n'avait rien dit de choquant, à ce qu'il sache. Mais cette réaction le faisait rire.

Complètement perdu et agacé, Arthur commença à s'en aller en tapant du pied mais se retrouva vite jeté sur le canapé, en-dessous du corps entravant de son partenaire amusé.

« Eh bien, Arthur ? On veut échapper au grand méchant loup ?

_ Dégage de là, idiot ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

_ Continue de crier et tu vas attirer tout le monde ici. Ce serait triste qu'ils trouvent leur si respectable patron dans un état si déplorable…, non ? Regarde-toi ? Tes joues son rouge comme si tu venais de faire l'amour et le reste de ton corps est pâle comme la mort. Joli mélange de rage et de gêne, d'ailleurs. J'aime ta peau parce qu'elle te trahie toujours aussi bien ».

A ses mots, il embrassa son cou, pendant qu'Arthur essayait de lui tirer les cheveux pour le faire décoller de cette zone sensible. Cependant il était effectivement plus discret maintenant, car peu désireux d'être vu dans une position si embarrassante.

« Et puis…, poursuivit son agresseur. Je ne m'en irais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu es autant en colère. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'énerve dans cette histoire. Tu es marié, toi. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de l'avoir été ? De toute façon, je te l'ai dit, c'est terminé.

_ M-mais… mais… Je veux pas… !

_ Tu ne veux pas quoi… ?

_ C'est pas juste ! J'en ai marre d'être pris de court ! Je déteste être mis devant le fait accompli ! Moi, je voulais savoir avant, j'aurais aimé savoir si une femme t'avais déjà possédée avant… ! Et ça m'agace que ce soit le cas !

_ Mais je suis à toi, aujourd'hui. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

_ Non ! Je veux que tu aies toujours été uniquement à moi !

_ Désolé. Ce n'est pas le cas… »

La jalousie possessive du Kirkland venait d'être triturée à l'extrême, et Francis en déduisit à nouveau tout l'impact que sa vie ratée avait sur sa psyché. Qu'Arthur soit un peu revêche à l'idée que son amant ait d'autres relations, ça pouvait se comprendre, mais qu'il en vienne à piquer une crise de jalousie, ça ne pouvait que cacher un trouble intérieur immense. Et encore, lorsque Francis s'était tapé Matthieu, ce sadique de Kirkland en avait été amusé ! Donc, les relations d'une nuit, ça allait, mais les ex-femmes, ça ne passait pas ? Bon à savoir.

A bien y regarder, c'était cette histoire de « posséder » l'autre qui semblait l'agacer. Arthur avait une certaine manie avec ça, il voulait avoir le contrôle de ses choses – choses dont Francis faisait partie intégrante depuis qu'il avait signé ce contrat et accepté de venir en aide à ce pauvre enfant perdu. Avec une ex-femme dans les pattes, il devait avoir peur de perdre du terrain et de devoir se rabaisser face à une puissance qui le dépassait, la puissance de l'alliance. Surtout que pour quelqu'un comme Francis, ça avait dû être un mariage d'amour. Que pouvait faire Arthur face à l'amour d'une femme ?

Rien.

Parce qu'il n'était rien.

« Allez, Arthur, calme-toi. Je suis à toi, d'accord ? Tu as ma signature sur le contrat et ma parole. Je suis à toi. Répète-le.

_ T-tu… tu es… à moi… ?

_ Oui. Et je suis à tes ordres.

_ A mes… ordres… A moi…

_ Oui.

_ Alors… dans ce cas… fais-moi l'amour. Tout de suite.

_ Très bien ».

Le problème s'arrangeait de lui-même.

Francis se lécha avidement les lèvres en ouvrant leurs encombrantes fermetures éclairs. Ils étaient au boulot, il fallait donc faire vite. Ne pas prendre trop de risque tout en rassurant Kirkland de sa sincérité.

L'étreinte commença sans attendre, brutale mais masturbatoire. Pour toutes les sales émotions qu'il venait de subir, Arthur désirait quelque chose de brusque, de douloureux, qu'on le marque de l'intérieur avec fougue (et Dieu sait à quel point Francis était doué pour ça) et surtout, sans prise de tête. A la base, sa relation adultère était faite pour l'éloigner de tous ses problèmes, pas lui en rajouter. Le problème, c'était qu'il voyait tellement en Francis sa chance de s'en sortir qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre leur liaison à la légère. Cruel dilemme.

L'Anglais jeta ses bras à l'arrière du canapé, rejoint par sa tête dont la bouche lâchait déjà d'embarrassants gémissements de plaisir. Entre ses cuisses, une douleur le sciait délicieusement, une douleur qui lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point il en faisait trop, à quel point ses troubles se traduisaient de plus en plus dans son comportement. Si même Francis commençait à en pâtir… Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, c'était plus fort que lui. Ses sauts d'humeur venaient d'un sincère mal-être qu'il ne savait pas endiguer seul. Mais avec Francis, ça paraissait plus simple, sans doute parce qu'il avait l'air lui-même d'un homme simple, sans vraie prise de tête. En tout cas, il avait le don de le détendre et de presque lui faire croire que la vie ne méritait pas qu'on se casse le cul à son sujet, pas à ce point-là, tout du moins.

Et dans le fond, ce n'était pas faux. Peu importait le mariage d'Arthur, le divorce de Francis ou toutes ces choses qui leur avait pourri l'existence, puisque la seule chose qui les importait, c'était l'instant présent. Du point de vue professionnel ou personnel, ils s'étaient tous les deux bien trop projetés dans l'avenir, à essayer d'anticiper leur vie ou ce genre de connerie. Ça ne leur avait pas du tout réussi. Alors, en laissant tomber ce futur traître et ce passé révolu, il ne leur restait que le présent. Et lui au moins, ils le contrôlaient.

Et l'avantage de vivre à fond dans le présent, c'était qu'on le sentait se graver intensément dans notre peau. Dans les bras de Francis, Arthur sentait son présent, le poids de son existence et tout ce dont il était capable grâce à l'adrénaline. C'était peut-être une illusion, mais c'était l'une de seuls qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Son enfance, il se l'était déconstruite comme un imbécile à cause d'une réalité trop marquée par rapport à ses médiocres rêves d'enfants. Et c'était adulte qu'il essayait de réparer cette erreur.

L'orgasme monta peu à peu, en accord avec la fougue de leurs mouvements. La douleur avait disparue grâce au temps et à la détente, ne laissant plus qu'un contact plaisant et bouillonnant pour lier leurs deux cœurs. Ils se sentirent fondre dans l'étreinte, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un, mêlant même leurs gémissements en un ensemble coordonné et parfait. Puis vint l'extase finale, l'aboutissement de cet instant de désir pur, qu'ils clôturèrent par le mariage délicat de leurs lèvres chaudes.

Et force était de constater que leur adultère était devenu le cadet de leurs soucis. Francis s'en fit la réflexion lorsqu'il se rhabilla, cette union licencieuse était devenue aussi normale que d'aller faire les courses, alors qu'au début, l'idée d'être pris en flagrant délit était leur principale préoccupation. Depuis les quelques temps qu'ils se connaissaient – et cette histoire commençait à durer, d'ailleurs –, leur mentalité avait évoluée, et surtout leur rapport à la situation. Oui, ils s'y étaient tout simplement habitués.

« Méfies-toi tout de même de moi, avait rappelé Arthur avant de le mettre à la porte avec un sourire mystérieux ».

Francis décida de ne pas tenir compte des délires de son amant. Il ne se sentait absolument pas menacé par ce qu'il pourrait lui faire « subir » à cause de ses désirs. Après tout, Francis partait du principe qu'il les exaucerait tous, et puisqu'ils avaient tous l'air d'être de l'ordre du sexuel, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Sauf si Arthur lui demandait de faire des positions invraisemblables du kamasoutra mais ça ne semblait pas être son genre. L'Anglais était du genre classique dans ses ébats sauf à de rares occasions où il se permettait quelques folies au lit. Aucun souci de ce côté-là. Non, vraiment, Francis n'avait rien à craindre de lui et de ses pseudos plans machiavéliques.

Il alla à son bureau pour téléphoner à un client important, repassant dans une attitude un tant soit peu sérieuse, et il y resta une bonne heure avant de recevoir un message d'Antonio lui demandant de le rejoindre à son bureau pour parler du fameux traître. Pour quelques obscures raisons, Francis n'était pas rassuré avec le chemin que pouvait prendre cette histoire. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'Espagnol était du genre rassurant, surtout lorsqu'il devenait sérieux comme ça.

Un peu à la hâte, il quitta son bureau et commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur quand une main agrippa nerveusement son bras. Coupé dans son élan, il fit volte-face pour tomber face à Matthieu, qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

 _Mince… J'avais presque oublié cette histoire_.

Preuve en soi qu'il lui avait déjà plus ou moins pardonné.

Tant pis pour Antonio, il attendra. Son petit Matthieu était tout de même prioritaire, surtout qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'air frais depuis leur dispute. Ça avait assez duré comme ça.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Francis. C'est parti trop loin pour une simple histoire de vengeance contre Gilbert et je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir trahi ta confiance de la sorte. Plus jamais je ne monterais ce genre de plans ratés parce qu'à cause de ça… je me suis mis à dos un de mes plus proches amis… Je suis désolé… Inexcusable mais désolé de ce que j'ai fait… Pardon ».

Il était à deux doigts de verser des larmes, ça voulait bien dire qu'il était sincère dans ses excuses. Ce que Francis avait noté, d'ailleurs, c'était la partie « plus jamais », typiquement ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre de ses lèvres. Il était absolument hors de question que Matthieu tourne aussi mal que lui. Francis souffrait déjà bien assez de ses fichus plans, il ne souhaitait pas qu'un ami aussi proche subisse le même avenir compliqué en empruntant la voie de la vénalité et de la manipulation. Pour quelqu'un comme Matthieu, une vie noble et honnête semblait plus appropriée.

Le Français lui frotta donc la tête d'une manière particulièrement affectueuse, surprenant le jeune coupable qui le regardait en clignant machinalement des yeux, ébahi et décontenancé de ce geste qui semblait venir de nulle part.

« On a un nouveau gros dossier sur les bras, je vais avoir besoin que tout le monde soit sur le coup. Est-ce que je peux compter sur ton aide ? »

Matthieu lui lança un regard perdu jusqu'à comprendre que le sous-entendu était « puis-je continuer à te faire confiance comme avant ? » et lorsqu'il eut pleinement réalisé que Francis lui offrait une nouvelle chance de faire ses preuves, le Canadien eut les joues roses de satisfaction, puis hocha la tête avec toute la reconnaissance possible dans le sourire.

Il repartit fièrement, prêt à mettre la main à la patte, et Francis reprit sa route avec un air très satisfait. Que c'était bon de voir les choses s'arranger de la sorte !

Restait plus qu'à se présenter devant Antonio, qui devait s'impatienter depuis le temps. Francis hâta donc le pas pour arriver plus vite, voire carrément essoufflé.

« Oh ! Nom d'un chien ! jura l'Espagnol lorsqu'il eut franchi sa porte. J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait kidnapper ou tuer en chemin !

_ Désolé, une urgence quelque peu imprévue m'a retenue, mais tout est réglé maintenant. Enfin bref ! Je t'écoute.

_ Bon. J'ai bien réfléchi à cette histoire de traître et me suis dit qu'il nous fallait dresser un semblant de profil pour commencer nos recherches. Si on pouvait se faire une idée des motivations du coupable, ça nous aiderait grandement ».

Antonio était vraiment à fond sur cette histoire, certainement amusé à l'idée de vivre quelque chose d'original par rapport à son petit train-train quotidien. Mais c'était risqué pour sa vie. Combien d'idiots s'étaient brûlés les ailes à voler trop près du danger ? Francis espérait juste que cette histoire de traître n'aille pas trop loin.

« Bonne idée, oui, approuva-t-il. Pour l'instant, je me dis qu'on cherche soit quelqu'un d'extrêmement discret, soit quelqu'un qui cache très bien son jeu.

_ Je suppose que pour trahir sa boite, il faut un bon paquet d'argent en échange ».

Francis déglutit discrètement en se sentant visé. Il avait vite intérêt à détourner les soupçons d'Antonio avant que celui-ci ne découvre quelque(s) chose(s) d'embarrassant, que Francis tenait à garder caché. Mais il avait tellement de secrets à garder que ça n'allait pas être facile.

« A moins que cela ne vienne d'une frustration professionnelle, renchérit-il.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à grimper les échelons et qui se voit contraint de rester en bas de l'échelle, dans un boulot qui ne lui plait pas.

_ Je n'avais pas pensé à ça mais c'est une piste… en tout cas, ça me semble certain à 80% qu'on cherche quelqu'un qui cache bien son jeu – comme tu as dit –, plutôt qu'un type discret. A la limite, quelqu'un qui combine les deux, mais je pense qu'on a affaire à un bon menteur, un type qui sait ce qu'il fait.

_ Qui sait ce qu'il fait ? Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? demanda nerveusement Francis.

_ Il ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui. Je pense qu'il maîtrise bien les choses et sa stratégie est mûrement réfléchie. Devines quoi, il s'est dégoté un système pour brouiller les caméras de surveillance. A cause de ça, je n'ai pas réussi à le traquer. Avec une image, même cagoulé, j'aurais pu avoir sa taille, sa corpulence et même sa pointure ! Mais le malin à l'air de savoir que je contrôle les caméras à volonté.

_ Oh… ça… ça réduit les suspects, non ?

_ Oui. Parce que peu de gens dans mon entourage savent que je pirate facilement ce que je veux. Sauf si…

_ …Sauf si ce n'est qu'une mesure de sécurité de sa part et qu'il n'en savait rien. Ou alors, l'info sur tes compétences a filtré… mais j'en doute. L'une des pistes est plus serrée mais plus hasardeuse.

_ Je n'ai pas mieux à proposer pour l'instant, mais ça vaut le coup de se pencher sur la question. Je te laisse le soin de mettre Kirkland au parfum.

_ Il n'est pas dans tes suspects, à ce que je vois.

_ Kirkland ? Il ne correspond absolument pas au profil du traître. Il est trop… je sais pas comment te dire mais… il a l'air au-dessus de ça. Sans doute parce qu'il a déjà assez de fric et de renommée pour se battre les couilles de recevoir trois billets en plus. Puis c'était son projet, surtout. Il y a passé du temps et je doute que ça lui fasse plaisir de l'avoir perdu aux mains de la concurrence. Il ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour le parfaire si ça avait été lui le coupable. J'ai un peu le même cheminement de pensée pour toi. T'as bossé dur dessus, donc je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu te trahir tout seul.

_ En effet, ça se tient ».

Francis était rassuré que l'attention d'Antonio se détourne de lui. Il avait déjà bien assez de choses en tête et n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de se défendre bec et ongle contre son frère de cœur et ses enquêtes policières. Par contre, l'affaire avançait si l'Espagnol était déjà capable de dresser un portrait psychologique de leur proie. Et ce pauvre Ivan Braginsky qui ne se doutait de rien… En même temps, le mettre au courant était risqué. Francis ne voulait pas de la police dans cette histoire, afin qu'ils fouillent trop dans sa vie, et Antonio n'en voulait pas parce qu'il était suffisamment orgueilleux pour souhaiter résoudre ce problème tout seul. Quand à Arthur, il était comme Francis, mais dans une autre mesure. Si la police mettait à jour ses infidélités, ce serait la presse qui s'occuperait de le décrédibiliser. Pas bon pour les affaires. Et sa mauvaise image pousserait Braginsky à le virer pour ne pas détourner les clients de l'entreprise.

Ils allaient donc se passer de policiers pour résoudre cette enquête.

Le sujet étant temporairement clos, Francis se permis de quitter le bureau pour retourner travailler, ayant déjà pris suffisamment de retard sur sa journée de travail. Il annoncerait les avancées de l'affaire à Kirkland plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait besoin d'informer certains de ses employés de la marche à suivre pour les prochaines semaines. Il passa son reste de matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi à répartir les tâches de chacun, allant même jusqu'à mobiliser l'aide de ses collègues du département voisin qui, eux, venaient de rendre un projet et étaient donc un peu plus libres. Même s'ils n'étaient que quelques bénévoles à avoir acceptés d'aider, Francis était plutôt fier de la tournure que prenait les choses. Ils allaient monter une ossature pour leur projet, le présenter à leurs clients et, selon le verdict qui en découlerait, le poursuivraient ou le reprendraient à zéro. Pour des soucis de timing, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à y parvenir du premier coup.

A la fin de la journée, Francis se retrouva complètement éreinté sur son siège à roulettes, avec l'impression désagréable que son âme essayait de s'échapper de son corps afin de le laisser pour mort. Il allait se tuer à la tâche s'il continuait comme ça. Sa mère l'avait pourtant prévenu que le café n'était pas une ressource vitale saine pour sa survie… mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement pour être aussi productif.

Trois petits coups brefs résonnèrent à sa porte.

« Entre »

Il avait deviné que c'était Arthur ayant repris sa petite manie.

« Tu vas te rendre malade à rester au travail aussi tard, remarqua l'arrivant.

_ Dixit celui qui passe sa vie dans son bureau.

_ Tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets.

_ Je sais, c'est ma qualité première ».

On pouvait dire que Kirkland tombait à point, même si ça aurait été mieux qu'il ne lui reproche pas ses excès professionnels. Bah… il restait son patron, au fond. Disons qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'état de santé de son subordonné.

« J'ai parlé avec Antonio, aujourd'hui ».

Vu qu'Arthur avait avancé sa mâchoire inférieure, Francis en déduisit que cette simple phrase l'avait agacé mais qu'il essayait de le cacher. Il fallait vraiment réagir pour les crises de jalousie de son boss, sinon ça allait devenir ingérable.

« On a réfléchi au profil possible de notre traître.

_ Vas-y, fais-moi rêver ».

Francis essaya d'expliquer sans trop trahir son meilleur ami que celui-ci avait « quelques compétences » en matière d'informatique, assez pour inquiéter le traître s'il en avait eu vent – chose qu'ils ignoraient à cet instant précis. Or, comme la taupe s'était arrangée pour manipuler les caméras de surveillance, toute la question méritait d'être posée. Il lui expliqua entre autre qu'Antonio aurait mis la main au feu que le coupable était un menteur qui cachait sa vraie nature – et cette partie-là, il avait hésité à la sortir (puis vu la tête qu'Arthur faisait, il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir).

Surtout qu'une fois son discours achevé, Kirkland lui attrapa le visage avec ses deux mains pour le forcer à le fixer dans le blanc des yeux, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Francis eut assez peur de ce visage à la fois sérieux et nerveux, qui semblait essayer de lire en lui, et ne tenta rien, même lorsqu'il se sentit être poussé en arrière, soit jusqu'à ce que ses hanches ne butent contre son bureau. Arthur anéantit la distance qui les séparaient en se faisant rencontrer leurs reins, le visage excessivement prêt du sien.

« Francis… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi le coupable ».

Le Français cligna des yeux, choqué de cette question aux allures désespérées, puis sourit sournoisement en attrapant son patron par les hanches pour glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Tu serais déçu si c'était moi ?

_ Non, je te protégerais et te couvrirais ».

A nouveau, Francis fut pris de court, tant par le discours que par sa sincérité. Il ne savait parfois pas quoi penser du comportement d'Arthur, ni même de sa manière de penser en général. Couvrir un traître, c'était très grave et presque suicidaire, surtout pour un haut placé comme lui. Francis avait du mal à croire qu'Arthur puisse être à ce point son bienfaiteur, et ce contre deux ou trois caresses.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Arthur.

_ Tu me le jures ? »

Le regard était tellement brûlant que Francis déglutit nerveusement.

« Oui ».

Avec un ronronnement affectueux, l'Anglais se laissa tomber contre lui, l'enlaçant par les épaules avec un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Francis avait observé ce changement d'humeur avec un air intrigué et scientifique, très clairement interloqué par cette confiance aveugle – et c'était le mot – que lui vouait l'unique personne en ce monde au courant qu'il ne fallait jamais lui faire confiance. Il était un menteur né, alors pourquoi Arthur se contentait-il juste d'un « oui » sans pousser plus loin la réflexion ?

Francis ne comprenait pas.

« _So !_ reprit le Britannique en se décollant de lui avec un sourire ravi. Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça à la base, mais de quelque chose de plus… personnel ».

L'intérêt de Francis fut titillé par l'air un peu taquin de son amant. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir préparé comme bêtise pour finir avec un air aussi… mesquin. Il ressemblait à un enfant ayant pensé à une mauvaise farce, ce qui n'était, honnêtement, pas très rassurant. Surtout que ledit Anglais – ayant apparemment déjà oublié leur précédente discussion – avait pris une attitude plus… comment décrire ça… ouverte. Il jouait avec les boutons de chemise de Francis, triturait parfois une longue mèche blonde qui tombait de l'oreille, se mordillait les lèvres avec l'envie plus qu'évidente de l'allumer. Encore un changement d'humeur dont il allait se souvenir longtemps.

A ce moment-là, Francis se rendit compte qu'à force d'être poussé en arrière, il était carrément assis sur son bureau. En vrai, il s'en était rendu compte quand Arthur avait commencé à grimper sur ses hanches en se léchant les lèvres d'un air dominateur. Ils l'avaient pourtant fait le matin même… Arthur avait de l'endurance à revendre, vraisemblablement. A moins que ce ne soit que de la mise en scène pour s'amuser mais Francis n'y croyait pas trop. Il ne sortirait pas de ce bureau sans l'avoir fait jouir.

« Francis… J'ai… une petite proposition à te faire ».

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil en sentant sa gorge être grignotée. Ça y est, la situation lui avait encore échappée…

« Je t'écoute ».

Le grignotement remonta sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, le baiser les ravagea délicieusement et Francis glissa sa main contre la joue de son assaillant pour en tester la souplesse et la douceur, attendant impatiemment une suite à leur dialogue. Mais Arthur voulait faire durer le plaisir – plus par goût du spectacle qu'autre chose, car il se contentait d'être embrassé, enlacé, cajolé, soupirant de plaisir sans retenir ses cris car les sachant seuls à cet étage.

Et juste au moment où Francis était prêt à aller plus loin et à le prendre contre le bureau, l'Anglais décida de lâcher le morceau avec un sourire fier.

« Je veux que tu viennes chez moi ».

Les lèvres contre les siennes, le subordonné stoppa tout mouvement, prenant bien le temps de digérer les conséquences éventuelles, les risques et les bénéfices de cette folie. Il s'était immobilisé, les mains sur les fesses de son amant et le sexe commençant à bander sous cette tension sexuelle qu'Arthur avait mis en place. Mais le temps sembla s'étirer de plus en plus, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisa le silence, le premier pour le savourer, le second pour comprendre.

« Euh… Pardon ? »

Francis n'avait pas pu dire autre chose que ça, car ça résumait bien ce qu'il pensait.

Arthur s'était installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ouvrant leurs deux pantalons pour se faire rencontrer leurs verges tendues.

« Viens chez moi ».

Et il le suppliait avec des yeux de chiots, en plus !

Quelques vagues souvenirs de sa matinée lui revinrent en tête et Francis se remémora un modeste article qu'il avait lu sur Le Monde, comme il aimait le faire chaque matin en montant dans le métro (juste avant d'appeler sa mère, en fait). Il n'avait pas réagi sur le coup mais il avait désormais l'impression que tout était lié. L'article qu'il avait lu parlait d'un défilé de mode prévu à Miami, cette semaine, par les plus grands couturiers du monde. La femme d'Arthur était mannequin. Et Arthur l'invitait chez lui cette semaine.

Il se sentit presque rassuré d'en être arrivé à cette conclusion, bien que l'idée reste assez perverse dans le fond. Non mais qu'on n'aille pas lui faire croire que souiller le foyer conjugal d'une relation adultère n'était pas pervers ! Arthur était un tordu, Francis s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Finalement, il comprenait un peu pourquoi il l'avait supplié de se méfier de lui.

Arthur dérapait.

Mais Francis accepta.

Ça allait être une soirée mémorable.

* * *

 **Cette fin… Mon dieu, cette fin… XD D'ailleurs, je préviens tout de suite, le prochain chapitre sera centré intégralement sur cette soirée ! Comme ça, je vous laisse imaginer comment ça va se passer.**

 **Donc, pour ceux qui reviennent d'Interdiction, la Madame Bonnefoy de ce chapitre, c'est la vraie Gaule, selon mon interprétation (bon, j'ai volé le nom d'Aodrena Bonnefoy sur Pasta Kedavra et j'assume ! Façon, j'ai pris ce perso, je suis son maître tout puissant ! Mouahahah !) La meuf d'Interdiction était un OC au pif' sans nom ni véritable identité donc vous verrez vite la différence avec Ao (qui reviendra plus tard).**

 **Je vous ai introduit pas mal d'éléments scénaristiques (peut-être trop d'un coup, surtout sur la famille de Francis), mais on en aura vite besoin pour la suite. Rho mon dieu, mais rien que d'imaginer ce qui va se passer, j'en ai des frissons ! XD J'ai juste peur de mal le transmettre… Je ferais de mon mieux ! (Paske ze vous zaime, kofkof)**

 **Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part les éternels remerciements à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, la mettent en favori et tout, à ceux qui reviews et ceux qui lisent anonymement. Merci à vous tous !**

 **Biz' !**


	8. Dans la gueule du loup

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Bon ! Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ne plus poster avant deux semaines (durée de mes examens) mais je me suis rendue compte d'un truc : ce chapitre agit un peu comme la « fin » d'une partie. J'ai l'impression que le neuvième fera transition, si vous voulez, donc je trouvais ça plus cool pour vous de finir sur un chapitre avec un cliffanger minime (plutôt que sur le précédent qui vous avait mis l'eau à la bouche).**

 **Donc voilà, je poste avec une journée d'intervalle parce que j'étais inspirée (la perspective d'être enfermée dans une salle de classe pendant six heures demain m'a donné un coup de boost au moral, disons XD)**

 **J'espère qu'entre deux épreuves, j'aurais la force d'écrire un peu pour me changer les idées (sinon, je vais péter un câble) donc je vais essayer d'avancer le dernier chapitre de Deux Cœurs brisés (qui me donne plus de fil à retordre que prévu, crévindiou !)**

 **Et si dans deux semaines, je n'ai pas réapparu, c'est que je me suis empoisonnée en buvant l'encre de mon stylo. Et dans ce cas-là… euh… désolée. On craque tous à un moment ou un autre.**

 **Donc, CE chapitre !**

' **27 pages dans la vie d'Arthur Kirkland' serait une alternative à ce titre de merde (je suis pas du tout inspirée pour les titres, je crois que je vais finir par tous les changer – ou faire comme Mimichan qui n'en met que tous les 31 de chaque mois des années bissextiles). Je sais que vous l'attendiez ! Ça vous démangeait d'en savoir plus sur lui ! Et sur… -autocensure anti-spoil-**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Beyond :**

 **Je suis horrifiée que tu ne review pas, vraiment U.U Tu mérites trois coups de fouets ! –MaisGnonJeRigole– Des problèmes de santé ? Q.Q J'espère que tu vas bien ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce que je vais foutre avec Aodrena par la suite (toujours penser aux twists scénaristiques). Puis, si tu aimes les Thuthur malicieux, ce chapitre est pour toi ! Bisouuu !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Je trouve que c'est toujours une tâche très difficile de doser les éléments qu'on doit mettre dans un chapitre, parce que d'un côté, si on en met trop, on va perdre le lecteur dans la masse d'info, et si on en met pas assez, on va l'ennuyer. Et j'ai toujours peur de pas en mettre assez XD Quand à la maman de Francis, j'ai hâte de jouer avec elle, c'est un personnage important je trouve (pis les mamans, c'est cool ! Wiiii !) Et j'aime bien tes déductions sur le traître, ça me permet de voir les conséquences de ce que j'écris et là où il faut peut-être rectifier ou pas. Merci beaucoup parce que ça m'aide énormément ! Kiss !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Et après le background sur Francis, voici Arthur sous vos yeux émerveillés, madame ! Ouais, va pas falloir que j'oublie de développer la sœur et ses soucis, elle va être utile pour plus tard. Et voui ! Ao ! Il la fallait ! (me coupe pas la gorge, pleeeease !) Pas mal, tes suppositions sur Arthur (ça m'excite –PAN-) Finalement, tu n'as pas eu besoin de me harceler, je me suis convaincue toute seule de vous lâcher sur ce chapitre pour ne pas vous frustrer (si avec ça, je mérite pas une review gentille où on me fait un kiss sur les deux joues… U.U)**

 **Arsenall :**

 **C'est vrai que le personnage de Monaco me semble faite pour endosser un tel rôle, après tu verras bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire de ce personnage (mais continue de déduire, ça m'excite :D /se prend une balle/ Désolée…). Je pense que tout le monde – dont moi – détestait la matrone d'interdiction XD En même temps, quelle garce, cette meuf ! Mon fils fait ce que JE veux, lewl ! Nope, ma grande ! Façon, la vraie mère, c'est pas toi, c'est Ao ! Niark ! Oui, j'imagine que cacher des choses importantes à sa mère doit pas être facile pour Francis… é.è Merci pour ta review ! Bisou !**

 **Flesh-Delirium :**

 **Bah alors ? Un problème contre les Ludwig en psy ? XD D'ailleurs, bravo pour avoir deviné que Francis avait été marié (même si on s'en balek' d'elle pour l'instant… Kof ! Kof !) Pour ton plus grand plaisir, on n'a pas fini de faire entrer e scène ce gros nigaud d'Antonio ! Ah, certaines phrases te font rire ? C'est vrai que tourner comme ça… j'ai vraiment écris ça… ? Rholala… (v/v) Ah ! C'est amusant ta réflexion sur Feliciano, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça pouvait amener à penser ça… bah, c'est pas plus mal après tout (je vais commencer à exploiter cette histoire de taupe façon, donc garde tes théories au chaud). Je te kiss fort, ma grande !**

 **Et voili voilou !**

 **Alors, Kurea ? Encore un truc à dire avant de te faire atomiser en review… ?**

 **Euh… Je vous aime ! Et bonne lecture, hein ! Et rien n'est à moi, hein ! é.è Pas les tomates ! –part en courant-**

 **/!\ Présence de twists scénaristiques à moitié foireux mais nécessaires. Nous vous rappelons que l'auteure est gentille et qu'il ne faut pas lui lancer des tomates. Merci. /!\**

 **P.S : Vous savez plus ou moins que dans mes fics, y a toujours un chapitre où ça commence vraiment à partir en couille. Bah pour cette fic, vous l'avez sous les yeux. Si, si…**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII :**

Quelques jours plus tard, sur les coups de 17h, Arthur et Francis avaient trouvés le moyen de quitter le bureau, riant sous cape comme des petits diablotins à l'idée d'enfin s'enfuir à une heure décente, et rejoignirent tous deux le parking par l'ascenseur de service, juste pour se donner l'illusion qu'ils fuyaient tous les deux comme les héros d'un film américain. Arthur avait littéralement poussé Francis sur le siège passager en riant, puis avait lui-même attrapé le volant en s'installant à sa place, allumant la radio au plus fort pour leur exploser les tympans – avant que Francis ne daigne descendre un peu le volume en donnant un coup sur la tête de son chauffeur (qui manqua de faire rentrer la voiture dans un pilier).

Un peu comme deux meilleurs amis partant en vacances ensembles, ils se sourirent en naviguant sur les routes, jusqu'à Paris. Francis s'était attendu à ce qu'Arthur se soit acheté une voiture digne d'un riche, mais il avait opté pour un véhicule plus discret et passe-partout. Comme ça, il ne risquait pas de se faire fixer par les amateurs de belles voitures à chaque feu rouge. Malin, le petit.

La petite balade fut tout à fait sympathique. Heureusement, à Paris, il était interdit de construire des immeubles trop hauts, ce qui dégageait très largement le ciel et offrait une vue souvent magnifique sur les dégradés de couleur. Francis apprécia le voyage, surtout puisqu'il fut entrecoupé de longues discussion plus ou moins stupides avec son patron, et ça faisait vraiment du bien de dire de la merde avec quelqu'un qui se foutait de l'image que vous étiez supposé renvoyer.

C'est donc dans une ambiance d'osmose totale qu'ils parvinrent à la maison d'Arthur, maison que Francis avait déjà entraperçu sur une photo prise par un journaliste, mais qui lui semblait particulièrement belle en vraie. La voiture prit sa place dans le parking souterrain, recrachant ses deux voyageurs hilares.

En silence, Arthur lui montra la voie à travers les couloirs frais, jusqu'à un petit ascenseur qui ne les garda que trois secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau ses portes sur une sorte de hall d'entrée gigantesque, au sol carrelé en beige et dont chaque coin possédait une plante d'intérieure admirablement bien entretenue.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la grande porte principale et, toujours en silence, Arthur glissa sa clé dans la serrure avec un petit sourire prétentieux, mais qui cachait quelque chose de plus… profond. Francis commençait à se demander s'il ne se jetait pas dans un piège.

Mais non, c'était juste un diner en tête-à-tête avec son amant et patron. Pourquoi ça se passerait mal ?

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous les deux.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un homme fit son apparition depuis le couloir de la maison, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le Français qui s'était plutôt attendu à trouver la maison vide. L'homme était un Japonais habillé d'un costume noir et blanc, vraisemblablement le gouvernant, ou tout du moins un domestique, et arborait un sympathique sourire sur son visage, professionnel mais pas faux.

« Monsieur Kirkland, c'est un réel plaisir de vous voir rentrer si tôt. Vous auriez dû me prévenir que nous avions un invité, je me serais mieux préparé pour le recevoir.

_ C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, Kiku ».

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire fatigué, apparemment habitué aux délires de son maître.

« Je vais prévenir Madame de votre retour ».

Francis, qui avait souri ironiquement jusque-là, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ça. La femme d'Arthur était à Miami, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait mal entendu, à coup sûr. Parce que jamais, jamais, ô grand jamais, Arthur aurait été assez fou pour jeter Francis dans la gueule du…

« _Dude ! Arthur ! It must be a dream !_ »

Francis entendit presque Arthur lui murmurer « je t'avais dit de te méfier de moi ».

Une jeune femme fila comme une flèche jusqu'au jeune Kirkland, manquant de le faire tomber au sol tant il se l'était prise de plein fouet. Avec un très fort accent américain, la jeune femme débita un flot de paroles dont Francis ne fit absolument pas attention, malgré ses connaissances en langue, tant il était concentré sur autre chose. La Madame n'était pas beaucoup vêtue… En fait, elle avait une chemise blanche d'homme qui la recouvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse – peut-être s'était-elle habillée à la hâte en entendant que son mari était rentré. Et à part ça, c'était tout. Ses cheveux mi-longs et blonds étaient lâchés mais soyeux. Une belle jeune femme. Qui ne s'était toujours pas aperçue de l'existence de Francis, par ailleurs.

Elle était en train de prendre la température de son conjoint et de tâter son pouls. A partir de là, Francis fit quelques efforts pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Bon sang, Arthur ! Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu as tué un homme ? Tu dois de l'argent à quelqu'un ? Je ne comprends pas ! Un Arthur Kirkland qui rentre tôt est un Arthur Kirkland qui a des plans dans la cervelle ! Et ne dis pas non, je te connais ! Qu'est-ce que tu manigance, petit idiot ?

_ Amélia…

_ Non ! Pas de « Amélia » qui tienne ! Explique-moi ton idée ou je… !

_ Amélia !

_ Quoi ?!

_ Trois choses, déclara-t-il en lui montrant son index, son majeur et son annulaire. Un… Je n'ai pas besoin d'assassiner quelqu'un et de fuir les lieux du crime pour quitter le boulot plus tôt. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'avais juste envie de rentrer à la maison. Deux… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches habillé comme ça ? »

Amélia prit un instant pour contempler sa tenue, ouvrant grand les bras comme si elle venait de découvrir que c'était trop grand pour elle. Cependant, elle haussa les épaules avec déni avant de sourire de toutes ses dents, tournoyant sur elle-même pour lui montrer la chemise qui voltigeait sur ses hanches.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Sauf si tu tiens à tes chemises comme à la prunelle de tes yeux.

_ Non, ce que je me demandais c'est « pourquoi » m'avoir pris une chemise alors que tu as largement de quoi t'habiller.

_ Eh ! On est marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

_ Amélia… »

Fière de le faire tourner en bourrique en répondant à côté, elle s'accrocha à sa poitrine en tombant en avant, en proie à un grand fou rire. Arthur lança un regard éreinté à Francis, qui contemplait la scène avec un air gêné, puis le Britannique glissa sa main sur la hanche de son épouse pour relever un peu la chemise. Francis ne vit pas ce qu'il regardait mais Arthur soupira fortement, redressant de force la jeune femme.

« Amélia, va mettre des sous-vêtements.

_ Non ».

Nouveau soupir de l'Anglais. On eut dit un père face à sa fille, vraiment. Il devait être en train de se dire quelque chose comme « mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de cette fille ? » ou bien « pourquoi est-ce que je ne me fais même pas respecter dans ma propre maison ? ». Francis n'arrivait pas à en rire. Il était toujours outré qu'Arthur ait organisé cette réunion malsaine entre l'amant et l'épouse. Puis vu le caractère de la jeune fille, elle devait être attaché à son Arthur, sinon elle ne l'enlacerait pas comme ça. Et les contacts physiques ne semblaient pas déranger le jeune homme, qui la laissait se remettre de son rire en la tenant pour qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre.

Mais d'un autre côté… Francis se serait attendu à un couple plus froid. Sachant qu'Arthur avait dû subir un mariage arrangé, cela semblait effectivement cohérent qu'il fasse semblant d'aimer sa femme – et vice-versa – devant des invités ou proches, mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que son mari avait un invité… eh bien… elle était sincère. Donc, elle appréciait vraiment son époux. Et vraisemblablement, vu leur complicité, Arthur aussi l'appréciait.

Francis était paumé.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, aujourd'hui ? reprit le Britannique. Allez, crache le morceau.

_ Ok, ok, vieux tyran ! Je m'entraine pour demain.

_ Demain ? Quel rapport avec le fait de se balader cul-nu ?

_ Demain, je vais travailler comme ça.

_ Quoi ?!

_ On fait la grève des bas, les filles et moi. Notre manager nous a très clairement considérées comme des bouts de viande, des salope juste bonnes à marcher en ligne et à porter des fringues. Il considère que nous n'avons aucune personnalité et que c'est très bien comme ça. Du coup, j'ai l'intention de le provoquer demain – aidée de mes collègues « bouts de viande » – et, cette fois-ci, on va enregistrer son discours misogyne et l'envoyer à un groupe de féministe avec qui je suis en contact depuis quelques mois. On va leur montrer de quoi les bouts de viande sont capables ! J'espère que ça ne te pose aucun problème, mon chéri.

_ Aucun, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça peut être drôle et j'espère que tu auras la gentillesse de me faire écouter l'enregistrement. Par contre, tu feras ça demain. Pour ce soir, va mettre une culotte. Et un bas.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Eh bien, cela m'amène à mon troisième point ».

Il lui prit les épaules et la retourna brusquement vers Francis qui, depuis le début, avait du mal à mettre des mots sur cette situation gênante. Mais lorsqu'enfin, l'attention de la jeune Américaine fut portée sur lui, il perdit son embarra pour se concentrer sur sa beauté et sur le regard fier d'Arthur Kirkland, dont les mains étaient toujours posées sur les épaules de sa jeune femme. La chemise n'étant boutonnée qu'au décolleté, ses épaules commençaient à se dénuder sous les doigts joueurs de l'Anglais. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, apparemment interloquée de recevoir quelqu'un chez elle, ou au moins, de recevoir un ami de son mari.

Ce fut Arthur qui brisa le moment, après s'être aperçu que le silence qui régnait n'était pas dû à un étirement du temps mais bien à un choc collectif, car il enlaça son épouse par derrière pour laisser sa tête reposer sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Francis, je te présente ma magnifique femme, Amélia F. Jones, renommée Amélia Kirkland depuis déjà trois petites années. Amélia, ma chérie, je te présente Francis Bonnefoy, un très bon ami et collègue de travail. Je l'ai invité à passer la nuit ici, le temps que ses cousins prennent d'assaut sa maison pour organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon. Alors, Francis ? Comment trouves-tu ma magnifique princesse ? »

Alors, déjà, Francis n'avait passé sa maison à aucun cousin pour aucun enterrement de vie de garçon. Ensuite, il ne lui avait jamais dit que sa « princesse » était magnifique. Et enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il branlait, au juste ?! Arthur mentait effrontément en mettant en avant sa « complicité » avec sa petite épouse, sous le nez de son amant ? Mais pourquoi faire ça ?

Concrètement, qu'il câline sa femme ne devrait pas être si choquant que ça puisqu'ils étaient justement mariés, mais qu'Arthur en rajoute sur son couple et insiste bien sur la splendeur qu'était cette Amélia… c'était malsain. Et faire peu à peu tomber la chemise qui glissait sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme – qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas plus de soutien-gorge que de culotte –, c'était pervers ! Alors, au risque de se faire exploser la cervelle, Francis réitéra cette même question qui lui revenait sans cesse en tête : à quoi jouait-il ?

« Arthur, idiot ! bouda l'Américaine en rougissant. Ne commence pas à dire n'importe quoi sur moi à tes collègues de travail ! Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé pour nous prévenir qu'on compterait un autre convive pour ce soir ?

_ Oww… Ne boude pas, ma chérie. Je voulais te faire une surprise ».

Le Français manqua de tomber parterre en voyant Arthur déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme, qui étira sa gorge pour le laisser faire, toujours avec sa petite moue agacée absolument adorable. Dans sa petite embrassade, l'Anglais lança un regard vainqueur à son amant, le bon vieux regard de vicelard dominant, qui énerva Francis plus que de raison. Mais, habitué à porter un masque, il prit sur lui et sourit aimablement au petit couple qui osait se bécoter devant son nez.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, madame Kirkland. Je ne voulais pas m'incruster chez vous de la sorte.

_ Mais non, ce n'est pas de te faute ! Encore ce crétin de buveur de thé qui fait des siennes ! Et, par pitié, tutoyons-nous avant que ce soit trop tard, Francis.

_ Très bien… Amélia ».

L'Américaine rougit en lui offrant un grand sourire comblé, avant de se retrouver la tête en bas. Francis cligna des yeux en fixant son amant porter sa femme comme un sac à patate.

« Mais repose-moi, vil créature ! Au kidnapping !

_ Kiku, je te laisse conduire notre invité au salon pendant que je vais habiller cette petite dévergondée.

_ Je ne suis pas une dévergondée ! Et toi, t'es juste un gros crétin de maniaque impoli ! Pose-moi parterre ou j'appelle la vilaine belle-mère à la rescousse.

_ Comme si t'allais la supporter… »

Ils disparurent tous deux dans le couloir en se disputant gentiment. Francis se retrouva seul avec le domestique, qui l'invita très cordialement à le suivre.

« Excusez-moi mais… ça leur arrive souvent, ça ? interrogea le Français.

_ Ahah, oui. Désolé de cet accueil, monsieur Bonnefoy. Lorsqu'ils sont seuls à la maison, madame et monsieur agissent comme deux adolescents, donc ils ont du mal à se contenir lorsqu'ils se retrouvent. Et comme madame est naturellement joyeuse et pleine de vie… enfin, vous voyez… Ils ont des caractères assez marqués, tous deux. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un couple aussi uni. Mes précédents employeurs ne s'affectionnaient pas autant. En tout cas, ne faites pas attention à leurs jeux et leurs éventuelles disputes. Elles ne durent jamais bien longtemps ».

Pourquoi entendre ceci lui semblait bouleversant ?

Francis s'était complu dans l'idée qu'Arthur vivait quelque chose d'atroce, avec une épouse superficielle uniquement intéressée par son fric et la gloire, qu'il aurait épousé à cause des méchants parents et beaux-parents. Sauf qu'il ne montrait rien de tel. Kiku venait de le dire, ils jouaient, ils étaient complices, ils s'affectionnaient. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'Arthur avait voulu dire par « je n'aime pas ma femme » ? Parce que, clairement, c'était faux. Arthur lui avait donc menti ?

Non, s'il lui avait menti, il n'aurait pas eu cette envie pressante de se jeter par la fenêtre, le deuxième soir de leur folie commune. Et Francis avait jugé en personne de son état moral. Arthur était éreinté et avait réellement peur de sa belle-mère. Dans ce cas, jouait-il un rôle devant sa femme ? Simulait-il le bonheur et l'amusement lorsqu'ils se voyaient ? Cela justifierait le fait qu'il ne rentre que tard du travail. Il voulait peut-être passer le moins de temps possible à lui mentir.

Quelque chose ne faisait pas de sens dans cette histoire. Arthur se révélait beaucoup plus complexe et paradoxal que prévu, ce qui n'arrangeait absolument pas les affaires de son amant – si, si, son amant, le « truc » supposé l'aider à tenir le choc mais qui ne savait finalement même plus de quel choc il s'agissait –, et vu l'expression fourbe que l'Anglais lui envoyait à la volée, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Mais quelle naïveté que d'être venue dans cette baraque sans se méfier des idées tordues du Kirkland ! Francis se trouva tellement con à cet instant qu'il manqua de briser son masque de bonne humeur. Heureusement, il en avait suffisamment l'habitude pour rester souriant pendant que Kiku lui proposait de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Canapé absolument gigantesque, d'ailleurs, et qui faisait face à une télévision – ou un écran de cinéma, vu la taille – et, plus bas, une table basse en verre sur laquelle quelques bouquins étaient empilés. Francis se tourna un peu pour analyser l'immense pièce et en eut presque le vertige. Pour occuper l'espace sans donner un quelconque sentiment de « vide », ils avaient fait installer une table capable de tenir une bonne cinquantaine de personne, facilement. Les repas à deux devaient être mythiques. Ou pire : seul. Pauvre Amélia. Puis, le long des murs, même de celui à fenêtres, des piédestaux rythmaient la longue distance à parcourir, avec sur chacun un objet plus ou moins joli – sûrement des pièces de valeurs.

A part l'arche béante par laquelle il était entré, Francis ne distingua que deux autres portes, toutes deux du même côté, preuve que ce salon occupait à lui seul la moitié de la maison – qui devait être à étage, à tous les coups. Mais même… Un demi-étage pour un malheureux salon… Non, vraiment, pauvre Amélia. Elle devait se sentir seule ici. Comment pouvait-elle rester fraiche et pleine de vie en comatant dans ce château ? Francis se connaissait, il aurait pété un câble.

Par peur de casser quelque chose, il resta assis sans entrer en contact avec les objets qui l'entouraient, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone pour vérifier qu'il n'avait reçu aucun mail ni SMS – à moins que ce soit pour combler le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Il eut un instant de compassion pour Kiku, qui attendait sagement derrière lui avec un sourire professionnel. Le pire dans ce genre de maison, ce devait être le silence.

L'endroit était aussi atroce que magnifique.

« Pardon pour le retard ! s'exclama un joyeux petit Britannique en réapparaissant par l'arche – après être repassé par l'entrée où devait se cacher un escalier menant à l'étage. On ne tombait pas d'accord sur ce qu'Amélia devait porter.

_ Ah parce que tu lui imposes un style vestimentaire ? siffla un Francis qui oublia de cacher sa colère ».

Arthur eut un sourire satisfait de cette amertume mais ne répliqua rien, laissant le temps à sa femme de le rejoindre. Elle était en train de finir de boutonner sa chemise et, lorsque cela fut fait, elle releva les yeux pour sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Vraiment désolée que tu ais dû assister à cette scène, Francis. Je suis souvent un peu puérile.

_ Si tu arrives toi-même à t'en faire la critique, c'est que tu es plus mature que tu ne le penses, répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac ».

Amélia cligna des yeux et les baissa au sol en rougissant, un petit sourire charmé aux lèvres. Ce ne devait pas être le genre de compliment auquel on l'avait habituée. Dans le mannequinat, ça devait plutôt ressembler à des « oui, ma chérie, tu es su-bli-me ! Une vraie poupée ! », et ça devait être lassant à la longue. Un compliment sur son caractère devait lui plaire, surtout que, si Francis avait bien compris, Amélia luttait contre une forme de discrimination à son travail. Brave fille. Francis était en train de l'apprécier, et ça le rendit encore plus coupable.

Arthur avait observé l'échange avec un air interloqué, mais toujours avec une forme de satisfaction. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui, il laissait flotter une atmosphère dérangeante. Quel était son but ? Parce que pour avoir invité son amant dans son petit foyer tranquille et sans histoire, Francis osait espérer qu'il y avait un plan derrière. Ce serait décevant autrement. Il ne se posera jamais assez la question mais… qu'est-ce qu'il branlait, au juste ?!

« Allez, viens ! s'exclama soudainement l'Anglais avec un regard pétillant. Depuis le temps que je veux t'emmener ici, laisse-moi le plaisir de te faire visiter. Tu te joins à nous, princesse ?

_ Sans façon, je vous retrouverais pour le dîner. J'ai l'intention d'écrire une missive contre mon manager, que je publierais en lettre ouverte dans un magazine féministe. Je te jure, je vais pourrir sa carrière pour le restant de ses jours. Et c'est bien fait. Il me faut des mots forts… j'ai presque envie de parodier le « J'accuse » de Zola ».

Francis manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça. Elle venait de citer Zola ! Pour une cause noble !

Le Français observa, avec désappointement, son cliché du mannequin écervelé s'envoler. Elle était forte, courageuse, vivante, intelligente et avait du caractère. C'était… Francis n'osait pas le dire, même en pensée, mais… oui… c'était… la femme parfaite pour quelqu'un comme Arthur. Quelqu'un capable de lui répondre intelligemment tout en ayant **la** divergence de caractère pour le faire réagir. C'était bien plus qu'une simple épouse « plante verte » qu'on lui avait collé à la peau pour faire joli dans les médias et dans l'arbre généalogique… Cette femme était une personnalité en soi, quelqu'un de vrai qui avait son importance et sa part de complexité. Et vu son penchant pour la justice, elle pourrait être davantage dangereuse pour la relation adultère de son mari.

 _Arthur, bordel ! A quoi tu joues ?!_

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Si jamais elle découvrait la vérité… qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire !

Il se leva avec le visage blême alors que la belle Américaine s'asseyait à sa place, sortant une feuille de papier et un crayon de sa pile de livres, pour commencer à dresser un brouillon de sa missive. Arthur, quant à lui, recula de quelques petits pas – mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres, pardi ! –, presque en sautillant, alors que Francis s'approchait dangereusement de lui, la mine grave. Mais ça l'amusait, en plus !

« Donc, comme tu l'auras deviné, mon ami, voici le salon et la salle à manger ».

 _Mon ami ?_

Arthur se comportait comme un mari digne avec sa femme cocue et comme un ami avec son amant. Soyons honnête, il y avait un réel problème dans cette histoire.

« Arthur…, chuchota le Français avant que ses mains ne soient attrapés par son compagnon hilare.

_ Il faut que tu voies ça, tu ne vas pas en revenir ! »

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf », le Français se retrouva face à un vase absolument splendide, sûrement peint à la main, et posé sur un piédestal en marbre blanc, côté mur. Plus loin, vers la table basse où Amélia écrivait, Kiku regarda sa montre et échangea quelques mots avec un autre domestique, sans doute en pleine préparation du dîner. Les deux hommes étaient donc plus ou moins libres de parler tranquillement sans que personne ne les entende – à condition de chuchoter –, sauf que voilà… Arthur n'en avait rien à faire des appels et des regards appuyés de son amant.

« Cette magnifique pièce de céramique vient de Chine. Un cadeau de belle-maman, symbole de luxe et de richesse. Je n'ose même pas te décrire le prix de cette merveille, j'en rougis moi-même. Tu imagines ?

_ Oui, répondit sèchement le Français frustré d'être ignoré de la sorte.

_ Il a voyagé comme un roi. Une fissure et la compagnie aérienne en aurait été endettée pour cinquante ans. Comme quoi, ils savent faire leur travail.

_ A quoi tu joues, murmura Francis en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait ».

Sa question ne trouva aucun écho, mais il se passa quelque chose qui eut le mérite de lui clouer le bac.

 _Klang !_

Arthur venait de pousser le vase du bout des doigts, l'éclatant au sol dans un fracas épouvantable, juste de quoi attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Mais Arthur fit signe à son majordome de ne pas bouger, le regard fixé sur Francis qui n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas sur quoi concentrer son attention. Le visage amusé d'Arthur ? La mine interrogative de Kiku ? L'inestimable objet détruit ? Ou l'indifférence manifeste de l'épouse qui retourna écrire sa lettre en soupirant ces quelques mots :

« Elle va t'en vouloir, mon chéri.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, répliqua l'Anglais dont le doigt était resté tendu vers le vase qu'il venait de pousser, puis, le glissant sur la joue de son invité : Nous lui dirons qu'un de nos convives était particulièrement… maladroit.

_ Salop…, marmonna le désormais officiel convive maladroit.

_ Kiku, je suis désolé ! Je peux te demander de nous débarrasser de ça ? Pendant ce temps, je vais montrer mon secrétaire à Francis. Je suis sûr que voir dans quel genre de bureau je travaille l'intéresse. Francis adore les vieilleries.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? cracha-t-il à voix basse.

_ Bien, monsieur. Je vous préviendrais lorsque le repas sera servi ».

Kiku venait de s'agenouiller pour nettoyer et, déjà, Arthur tirait son complice par une des portes qui menait à un couloir long et large. Puis ils empruntèrent un escalier en courant – Francis ayant du mal à suivre le rythme entre tous les détours qu'ils faisaient à travers les couloirs. Cette maison était un labyrinthe, un piège géant, bien à l'image du propriétaire !

Au détour d'un couloir, Francis se sentit complètement jeté à travers une porte, qu'il enfonça bien malgré lui avec son omoplate avant de piétiner avec maladresse – car ayant perdu son équilibre avec le choc. Après s'être un tant soit peu stabilisé sur ses deux pieds, il fixa un instant son amant refermer la porte derrière eux en rigolant et rejoindre son bureau pour s'asseoir bien gentiment à sa place, pieds sur le vieux bureau en bois noble, comme s'il cherchait à trouver la meilleure position pour se détendre. Enfin seuls.

« Arthur, tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer ! Et pas de mensonge !

_ Calme-toi, mon ami. La soirée est trop belle pour qu'on s'énerve.

_ Arrête de faire ton parrain mafieux, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

_ Un whisky ? »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il fut superbement ignoré, son patron étant déjà en train de fouiller dans un placard de son bureau – superbe pièce, en passant – pour en sortir une belle bouteille auburn et deux verres en cristal brillants. Finalement, l'Anglais se fichait pas mal de savoir si son invité voulait boire ou pas puisqu'il les servit tous les deux sans se poser de question. Mais c'est qu'il était ingérable ce soir !

« Trinquons ! proposa-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ En quel honneur ?

_ A la pérennité de nos mensonges ! Ou à ta santé, si tu préfères.

_ Les mensonges me vont mieux ».

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et Francis se congratula pour cette patience infinie dont il faisait preuve. Mais brusquer Arthur serait le meilleur moyen de le braquer et ce serait très clairement contre-productif, surtout quand on était dans la position de l'ignorant et qu'on exigeait des réponses.

Le Britannique se leva pour faire face à la fenêtre, dégustant son whisky en silence pendant que Francis faisait tournoyer le liquide dans son verre pour passer le temps. Avec un ou deux glaçons, il aurait préféré. Tant pis.

Lorsqu'il jugea l'avoir suffisamment fait poireauter, Arthur déposa son verre dans l'encoche de la fenêtre – qui était finalement très creusée dans le mur (assez pour y déposer un verre à whisky) – et refit face à son amant, écartant les bras comme un prestigitateur devant son public.

« Alors ? Ma vie n'est-elle pas… parfaite ? Une superbe femme avec qui je partage des moments de complicité, une des plus belles maisons du quartier – aménagé selon mon goût –, des domestiques serviables et aimables, des cadeaux fortunés… Merveilleuse vie, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Viens-en au fait.

_ Tss ! Quel impatient !

_ Je suis assez scandalisé de ton comportement, ne penses pas que je vais te faire des cadeaux après ton cirque avec Amélia. Je suis très en colère contre toi, actuellement. Mais te connaissant, toute cette mascarade cachait quelque chose. Je me demande ce que tu essayes de me dire.

_ Devine.

_ Monsieur serait-il un menteur fini ? Un gros manipulateur qui fait croire à sa femme qu'il l'apprécie alors qu'il la méprise ?

_ Non, j'aime énormément Amélia ».

Cet aveu, prononcé en toute sincérité, lui fit un peu mal au cœur, mais Francis laissa cette émotion de côté pour se concentrer sur les messages cachés qu'avaient dispersé son amant pendant ce début de soirée.

« Alors quoi ? Tu m'as menti et tu l'annonce comme ça ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ta femme, Arthur. C'est mot pour mot ce que tu m'as sorti lorsque je t'ai senti sur le point de te jeter par la fenêtre de ton bureau.

_ Je l'aime, mais… pas comme ma femme.

_ Allons bon.

_ Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague ! »

Arthur se plaça devant son amant pour prendre siège sur le bureau, les deux pieds posés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, ce qui piégeait Francis dans cette position. Ce dernier eut un sourire perfide, amusé de constater le caractère toujours possessif et dominateur d'Arthur, même lorsqu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Et là, de but-en-blanc, alors qu'il s'était attendu à une justification tirée par les cheveux, disant quelque chose comme quoi Arthur jouait la comédie pour ne pas inquiéter sa précieuse petite princesse, Francis fit face à une déclaration qui lui martela le cœur de plein fouet et qui le perdit davantage dans toute cette histoire de fou.

« C'est moi et uniquement moi qui ai insisté pour épouser Amelia. Ni mes parents, ni les siens ne m'y ont poussés. Je l'ai choisi seul, parce que c'est elle que je voulais pour femme ».

Francis déglutit en baissant les yeux sur son verre. Arthur le fatiguait avec ces mystères bourrés de paradoxes et d'incohérences. Il ne savait même plus s'il lui mentait ou autre chose.

« Tu m'épuises, Arthur. Si tout va bien, alors à quoi je sers ?

_ Mais tout ne va pas bien, Francis. Au risque de te fatiguer davantage, je vais devoir te raconter un gros morceau de ma vie, de quoi te faire comprendre le piège que j'ai moi-même tissé autour de moi, et là tu sauras enfin ce qui ne va pas chez moi et quel genre d'homme je suis ».

Arthur s'était penché en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, prêt à lâcher le fauve.

Francis fit de même, faisant se frôler leurs nez, prêt à entendre une justification valable.

« Vas-y, je trépigne d'impatience ».

Le sourire fut partagé.

« J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai entendu mes parents discuter de mon avenir et de celui de mes frères. J'étais le plus jeune, encore étudiant et célibataire. En soit, le dernier qu'il fallait caser dans la vie professionnelle. Mes parents étaient inquiets de mon manque d'engouement pour la gente féminine et envisageaient de me faire rencontrer les filles de leurs amies pour m'aider un peu. Il n'y avait rien d'obligatoire là-dedans, mes parents faisaient ça en espérant me faire gagner du temps. Le problème dans ces conneries de dîners arrangés, c'est qu'ils ne sont basés souvent que sur la richesse des deux candidats. La première question que me posaient les filles était toujours la même : de qui es-tu le fils ? Tu te doutes bien que ça m'a vite gavé ».

Arthur se souvint du regard parfois compatissant et parfois blasé de sa famille lorsqu'il quittait la table au bout de dix minutes. Sa mère avait joué le rôle de la confidente et on voyait bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour trier les prétendante et ne proposer que celles qui avaient un minimum de jugeote. Mais même la plus intelligente d'entre elle devenait avide comme un vautour lorsqu'on la présentait à Arthur. Tout le monde savait que, même en tant que benjamin de la famille, il allait percer grâce à son travail et ses efforts. C'était un bon parti – pas le meilleur, mais un bon. Ne parlons même pas du frère aîné qui avait abandonné la succession de l'entreprise familiale à ses cadets pour fuir les groupies, la patience n'étant pas sa qualité principale.

Arthur avait été dans l'impasse. Par obligation morale, il s'était persuadé qu'il lui fallait à tout prix une femme. Ses parents en parlaient entre eux, ses frères en parlaient entre eux, ses « amis » en parlaient entre eux, alors il s'était laissé embarqué – comme à chaque fois – dans cette histoire de mariage, alors qu'en fait, il n'avait été obligé de rien. Mais tout le monde lui avait plus ou moins avoué que « une bonne épouse, après tout, ça fait une belle vie » et sa passivité habituelle avait eu raison de lui. Mais hors de question de bâcler le travail, il voulait quelqu'un de plus pur que les soupirantes que lui envoyait sa pauvre mère désespérée.

« Tu comprends, Francis ? Il me fallait quelqu'un qui ne me prive pas de ma liberté. J'ai vu tellement de couple malheureux où l'un des deux membres essaye de dominer l'autre que ça m'a dégoûté. Il me fallait quelqu'un d'honnête et de suffisamment libre dans sa tête pour ne pas me mettre la corde au cou. Et là, je me suis souvenue d'un stage que j'avais fait en Amérique, dans une université partenaire à la mienne. Il y avait cette jeune fille, Amélia Jones, que les parents poussaient depuis des années pour en faire une actrice ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. J'ai justifié un gros besoin de vacances et j'y suis retourné le plus tôt possible. Et j'ai retrouvé Amélia ».

Arthur prit un instant comme pour se remémorer ses retrouvailles avec son amie, l'expression de choc qu'elle avait eu en le voyant, puis l'excitation de revoir un visage familier et foncièrement gentil, et enfin la tristesse face à l'éternelle « alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » Arthur se souvenait du moindre détail, de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés à discuter de leurs vies. Il y avait appris qu'Amélia faisait des crises d'angoisse et risquait une violente dépression à cause de la pression que ses parents lui mettaient sur le dos.

« Dans le monde des riches coincés arriérés, une femme doit être marié à un riche prétendant, sinon quoi, il ne lui reste qu'à faire une carrière brillante dans le milieu du show-business. Et comme Amélia n'était pas assez superficielle pour épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas, elle a préférée travailler, décision que ses parents n'approuvaient pas du tout – trop coûteuse ».

Ils lui avaient mis une telle pression qu'elle en pleurait toutes les nuits. Arthur avait été atterré de cette nouvelle mais cela n'avait eu pour effet que de le réconforter dans sa décision.

« Je l'ai convaincu de me suivre à Paris et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Subtil arrangement, n'est-ce pas ? De mon côté, j'avais la femme idéal que je recherchais, qui m'était en plus de ça reconnaissante, et elle avait exaucé ses parents en épousant un Kirkland. Aucun amour, aucun désir sexuel, mais un mariage heureux. Si là je ne me suis pas surpassé, je me demande ce qu'il faut que je fasse. La mère (loin d'être pauvre, en plus) d'Amélia lui a tout de même conseillé de continuer à travailler un peu – puisqu'entre temps, sa fille s'était fait un nom – pour accumuler le prestige du mariage et celui de la carrière. La comédie et le cinéma la rendant malheureuse, je me suis arrangé pour la faire défiler comme mannequin. Et pour le reste, elle ne le doit qu'à sa persévérance et sa gentillesse. Tout le monde est comblé ».

Francis comprenait un peu mieux le « je n'aime pas ma femme » de la dernière fois. Il ne l'aimait pas comme un homme aime une femme, mais comme une amie, une petite protégée, une confidente. Une sœur ? D'où les chamailleries de tout à l'heure. Leur complicité en faisait des gamins juste bons à se crêper le chignon et une relation « fraternelle » pouvait justifier l'indifférence d'Arthur à voir le corps dénudé de la jeune femme. Et donc, son jeu de séduction de tout à l'heure n'avait été fait que pour agacer Francis ? Ou lui montrer toute la fourberie dont il était capable et le mettre en garde sur les plans qu'il pouvait mettre en place. Dans tous les cas, Arthur avait ouvert un peu de son monde à son amant. C'était presque émouvant, cette confiance.

« Alors ? Ma vie n'est-elle pas… merveilleuse ?

_ Petit malin, tu as renversé la situation à ton avantage après t'être laissé convaincre qu'il fallait te marier. Tu es peut-être facilement influençable, mais au moins, tu as le mérite de sauver les meubles quand tu te fiches dans la merde.

_ J'apprécie le compliment.

_ Ta mère l'a bien pris ?

_ Eh bien, je suis parti avec une valise et je suis revenu avec une fiancée. Je crois que même aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en est pas remise. Elle a dû s'imaginer que je m'étais fait enchanté par une infecte sorcière ou remplacé par un double maléfique. Après, elle est loin de détester sa belle-fille, heureusement, puisqu'elle a vu que l'appréciais. Par contre, ma belle-mère… elle ne la porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Avec Amélia, nous passons nos vies à faire semblant d'être amoureux devant tout le monde, histoire de préserver l'illusion. Puis je ne te raconte pas la nuit de noce…

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On a joué au poker toute la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel en Thaïlande. Et elle m'a plumée. Pire souvenir de ma vie ».

Ainsi donc, la vie entière d'Arthur Kirkland n'était basé que sur des mensonges et une courageuse tentative de rattraper ses erreurs. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se retrouve pas là-dedans, tout ne faisait partie que d'un plan pour s'assurer une vie stable après qu'on lui ait « conseillé » de faire telle ou telle chose. Trois ans à mentir à tout le monde et à subir la belle-mère qui collait au cul de sa fille, ça la foutait mal.

Arthur se laissa glisser jusque sur les genoux de son amant pour l'embrasser passionnément, attrapant son verre de whisky pour le poser derrière lui. Les accoudoirs lui firent vite mal, ce que Francis nota, et il se sentit soulevé et poser sur le bureau juste derrière lui.

« C'était un bon résumé de ma vie, conclut le Britannique avec une voix emplie de luxure. Tu m'en veux encore ?

_ Bien sûr que non, idiot. Mais au lieu de jouer avec mes nerfs, tu aurais pu m'en parler directement.

_ Je t'avais dit de te méfier, je suis un enfant qui aime s'amuser.

_ Moi, les sales gosses, je leur donne la fessée.

_ Tu n'oserais pas, mon cher.

_ On lance les paris ? »

Glissant ses mains sous sa chemise, Francis commença à lui ravager la bouche de baisers profonds, motivé à l'idée de lui faire l'amour dans ce bureau pour compenser toutes ses crises de nerfs qu'il avait frôlé avec les bêtises de son compagnon. Leurs peaux commencèrent à s'échauffer de leurs caresses intimes, mais l'instant fut coupé lorsque des petits coups fermes retentirent contre la porte.

« Messieurs, déclara Kiku. Le dîner est servi.

_ Nous arrivons de suite, laisse-nous un instant, commanda nerveusement l'Anglais en se rhabillant à la hâte, le souffle encore coupé de l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en se faisant presque renverser sur son bureau privé.

_ Je vous attends, messieurs. Prenez votre temps ».

Heureusement qu'Arthur leur avait appris à ne jamais entrer sans y avoir été invité.

« Nous reprendrons cette 'conversation' ultérieurement, mon ami, déclara l'Anglais en ouvrant la porte à son invité qui le remercia avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres ».

Pendant qu'ils marchaient à la suite du domestique, les deux criminels s'offrirent des regards pervers et complices puis, entre deux rires étouffés, Arthur lui murmura à l'oreille « par contre, ce n'est pas du tout une blague quand je te dis de te méfier de moi » avant de revenir en position droite, ignorant le coup d'œil sceptique du Français. A peine quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, où le couvert était mis. Amélia attendait à sa place, les coudes sur la table et un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« J'ai failli attendre, messieurs. On croirait deux enfants à une pyjama parti, il faut les appeler huit fois pour qu'ils arrêtent de jouer et descendent de leur chambre ».

Arthur bouda, pris sur le fait, et Francis rit de bon cœur, amusé de la comparaison. Ils prirent place avec la belle mannequin, Arthur à ses côtés et Francis en face, de manière à ce qu'ils soient collés malgré l'immensité de la table, où – il fallait le dire – on se perdrait tant s'était grand.

« Francis, commença la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle joie c'est pour moi de constater que mon mari a au moins un ami dans ce trou à rat qu'il appelle travail. Moi qui pensais qu'il mangeait seul à la cantine comme un _no life_ …

_ Je ne mange pas à la cantine, Kiku me prépare des plateaux repas.

_ C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas avec lui que tu es marié ».

Francis manqua de recracher son verre sous une crise de rire qui l'étouffa. Il s'excusa de cette impolitesse mais l'ambiance était tellement conviviale qu'il n'eut pas une fois de tout le repas l'impression d'être impoli ou trop familier. En même temps, les deux le considéraient déjà comme le meilleur ami de la famille, vu comment ils critiquaient allégrement la belle-mère d'Arthur. Depuis qu'il en savait un peu plus sur l'histoire de ce foyer, Francis avait mieux l'air de comprendre leur complicité. Face à un ennemi commun, il faut savoir s'unir.

« Tu as terminé d'écrire ta missive, s'intéressa Francis lorsqu'ils en furent au plat ».

Amélia était en train de boire une gorgée de vin, mais l'évocation de cette missive lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand, l'index levé en avant pour signifier qu'elle en avait à dire à ce sujet.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui ! La missive ! Croyez-moi, ça va faire fureur – non, rien à voir avec Hitler – lorsque je la posterais ! J'ai parcouru le Code Civil français pour rédiger mon petit « J'accuse » et, franchement, mon manager ne s'en remettra jamais. De toute façon, il était temps qu'on se débarrasse de lui, je le soupçonne d'avoir abusé d'une de mes amies.

_ Quelle horreur, grimaça le Français. Elle a porté plainte ?

_ Non, justement… Les femmes violées ont souvent trop honte pour se confier à la police, parce qu'elles auraient aimées être plus forte et lutter. Et moi, je veux les défendre et les encourager à dénoncer les enfoirés qui font de telles choses. J'en ai marre d'être un morceau de chair fraiche aux yeux de mes « collègues ». Le premier macho que je vois autour de moi, je le déglingue. C'est mon nouveau but dans la vie et ça ne fait que commencer. Et j'ai suffisamment de réputation pour me le permettre. Je sais que je serais entendue.

_ Comme je suis fier de toi, sourit fraternellement l'Anglais. En espérant que ta mère ne te conseille pas de te concentrer sur ton travail.

_ Oh pitié… Elle est peut-être attardée sur les bords, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle n'est pas encore complètement débile. On parle du droit des femmes, elle ne va pas me mettre de bâtons dans les roues ! Surtout avec toutes les inégalités auxquelles on fait face…

_ Et les inégalités auxquelles les hommes font face, on en parle ? »

Il eut un silence. Arthur se tourna nerveusement vers Francis, qui avait les doigts croisés devant sa bouche, le regard sérieux et fixé sur la compagne de son patron. Elle arrêta de manger en voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention, rougissant d'ailleurs de ce regard perçant et profond sur sa personne. Une fine petite langue rose glissa sur ses lèvres, comme un tic, et elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, le visage encore chaud de cet instant d'absence.

« Je… oui, c'est un sujet important aussi ! Je vais travailler un peu plus sur cette question, parce que c'est vrai qu'on n'en parle pas assez… »

Arthur nota que sa femme était très clairement déstabilisée, mais ne compris pas précisément où résidait le nœud du problème. Vraisemblablement, Francis avait réagi à quelque chose et semblait vouloir déranger l'Américaine en la fixant et en la provoquant sur ce sujet sensible. Mais lorsqu'il la vit se frotter nerveusement la tête devant le sourire vil et amusé de son amant, l'Anglais sentit comme un tilt retentir en lui. Une idée folle venait de germer dans sa tête, quelque chose qui venait enfin de lui et pas d'un conseil extérieur. Ce genre de moment où il prenait des initiatives tout seul était toujours un vrai régal pour lui, il se sentait fier de se libérer un peu de cette malédiction de passivité qu'il subissait. Il avait envie de tenter l'impossible, l'indécent… mais il fallait prévenir Francis.

Et avant ça…

« Déjà 23h20, remarqua-t-il en fixant l'horloge. Excusez-moi, j'ai un coup de fil prévu dans dix minutes, il faut que j'y aille, mais ce ne sera pas long. Kiku, j'aurais besoin de toi.

_ Bien, monsieur.

_ C'est ça, abandonne-nous, crétin, critiqua la jeune femme en lui tirant puérilement la langue. Je suis sûre que tu vas encore prévoir un mauvais coup.

_ Ce n'est pas mon genre, sourit-il avec malice ».

Francis et Amélia se retrouvèrent complètement seuls dans la grande salle, confirmant les doutes que le Français avait eu plus tôt sur la mauvaise ambiance que cet endroit pouvait porté lorsqu'il était vide. Il plaignait très sincèrement la jeune Américaine.

« Amélia.

_ Oui ?

_ Quand Arthur rentre tard du travail… tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

_ Oh… Non, pas du tout. En fait, j'invite souvent mes amies à dîner, et même à dormir. Et des fois, comme je pensais que ça allait être le cas ce soir, je suis toute seule devant la télévision. Après, je m'entends bien avec le personnel de la maison, donc je ne souffre pas vraiment de la solitude. J'ai pleins d'amis qui se déplacent lorsque je suis en repos.

_ Le travail n'est pas trop dur, à part le manager sexiste ?

_ Eh bien… J'essaye de changer les choses de là où je suis mais ce n'est pas facile. Le mannequinat est un univers effrayant parfois.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Comment te dire… ? Je suppose que tu as déjà constaté un sérieux problème d'anorexie chez les modèles comme moi. On en parle dans les médias quelques fois, et ça fait scandale.

_ Oui, j'ai déjà eu vent du problème.

_ C'est vraiment plus subtile que ça… Aucun manager ou grand couturier ne va décemment nous demander de maigrir encore plus quand on atteint la limite mais… bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'on annonce avoir perdu du poids, on nous félicite, et bien sûr, de nouveaux contrats tombent du ciel. C'est un encouragement passif à l'anorexie. Une de mes amies est à l'hôpital à cause de ça…

_ Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main en guise de réconfort.

_ Tu es gentil… Je me battrais pour elle jusqu'à ma mort. Nous sommes des femmes libres et nous allons leur montrer.

_ Excellente mentalité. Il en faut du courage pour s'opposer à tout ça ».

Amélia déglutit discrètement en plantant son regard dans celui de son invité, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important et prise de tête, sans oser prononcer les mots. Sa main droite se retira de la poigne de son invité pour glisser sur la gauche, triturant son alliance dans tous les sens, signe plus qu'évident de nervosité.

« Je vais nous rechercher du vin, proposa aimablement le convive pour débloquer la situation ».

Kiku leur avait dit de se servir dans le frigo comme il leur plaisait. S'y connaissant bien en alcool, c'était un vrai plaisir pour le Français que de choisir ce qui irait le mieux avec le dessert – pas encore servi mais il fallait attendre ce gros nigaud d'Anglais. En attendant, Francis s'amusa à décortiquer minutieusement chacune des étiquettes de bouteille, à la recherche de la perle rare qui ferait ressortir l'arôme divin de la salade de fuit qu'on leur avait promis pour clore le dîner.

Il était en train d'hésiter très sérieusement entre deux bouteilles quand une présence apparue à ses côtés. C'était Amélia, qui lui souriait tendrement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle l'observait faire avec curiosité.

« Désolé, je suis un peu long, rougit-il.

_ Je t'en prie, nous avons largement le temps ».

Elle s'était penchée avec lui dans le frigo pour contempler les bouteilles colorées qui se serraient les unes contre les autres, vraisemblablement intriguée par la perception de Francis en ce qui concernait la bonne vinasse – perception qu'elle n'avait pas dans ce domaine. Francis sortit les deux bouteilles qui lui causait du souci, les posant l'une contre l'autre sur le buffet. Amélia referma le frigo et s'accrocha à son bras pour réfléchir avec lui. Lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine rebondir contre le tissu fin de sa chemise, Francis s'avoua être quelque peu perturbé, sans doute à cause de tout ce qu'il avait bu au cours du repas et des révélations de son amant.

« Francis…

_ Hum ?

_ Je voulais te parler de quelque chose ».

Il lui fit face, intrigué qu'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien hésite à lui faire une confidence sans doute personnelle. Son hésitation la rendait toute mignonne, comme une petite fille qui hésitait devant deux bonbons différents. Une main posée sur la hanche et l'autre sur le buffet derrière les reins de Francis, elle lui fit face avec un air indéchiffrable, une mèche tombant doucement sur son visage de porcelaine. Mais que pouvait-elle bien chercher à lui dire ?

« Francis, je ne passerais pas par quatre chemin : tu ne me laisse pas indifférente ».

La déclaration resta suspendue dans le silence, le temps que Francis ne comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais rien à faire, son cerveau était en plein déni. Ou alors, elle se moquait de lui. Non, mieux ! C'était encore un plan d'Arthur ! Evidemment, il avait « comme par hasard » disparu au meilleur moment ! On se foutait de lui !

« Je… Je…

_ Ce n'est pas une blague ».

A voir ses yeux, non, ce n'était pas une blague. Il avait beau tenté de se convaincre, Arthur n'y était pour rien car n'ayant pas été seul une seule seconde avec elle pour lui parler d'un quelconque plan. Puis un plan pour quoi faire ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. Amélia avait pris elle-même l'initiative de jouer franc-jeu avec son invité. Non, rectifions, avec le présumé meilleur ami de son mari. Nique la logique, pensa-t-il en dernier recourt alors que ses nerfs craquaient.

Elle colla son bassin au sien dans un geste tendancieux. Rien à redire, elle était effectivement le genre de femme à prendre les devants avec courage et détermination – ça correspondait bien à son caractère d'ailleurs. Une femme libre qui, quand elle voulait quelque chose, essayait de l'obtenir sans détour et plan machiavélique. Quelqu'un de vrai, en somme.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se voit dans le privé ?

_ Amélia… Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air marié, pourtant.

_ Oui mais toi… et à Arthur, en plus. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ».

L'Américaine eut des yeux gros comme des billes pendant quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire, s'accrochant à son invité tant elle riait de bon cœur. Encore une fois, Francis était très clairement dépassé par les évènements. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

« Tu es tellement gentil, Francis. Je me demande si Arthur mérite de t'avoir comme confident. Enfin, c'est très noble de ta part de penser comme ça. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu es typiquement le genre d'homme qui me plait. Tu es attentionné et égalitaire… Je croise tellement de macho dans mon travail, si tu savais… Maintenant, quand je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi, j'ai envie de… enfin… puis t'as quelque chose de plus, aussi. On ne t'a jamais dit que tu attirais naturellement les gens ? »

Si, on lui avait déjà dit ça. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Très clairement, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Au moins, il était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Qui sait ce qu'Arthur lui ferait subir s'il apprenait ça…

« En tout cas, si tu changes d'avis… »

Elle se munit du stylo qui dépassait de sa poche, le même qui lui avait servi à écrire sa missive, et remonta la manche de son invité pour y écrire son numéro de téléphone.

« …tu sais comment me joindre ».

Et elle bouchonna à nouveau le stylo avant de partir en direction de la table.

Francis resta totalement interdit, cachant timidement la marque du feutre avec sa manche, les joues en feu. Donc, dans cette maison, tout le monde était barré. Bon à savoir. Et c'était quoi leur problème avec les liaisons extraconjugales, au juste ? N'y avait-il vraiment personne de censé dans cette baraque ? A part Kiku peut-être ?

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur un Arthur d'apparente bonne humeur, qui rejoignit son épouse à table en s'excusant de son absence. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que Francis ne revenait pas de la cuisine, Amélia lui conseilla de prendre n'importe quelle bouteille et que ça ne ferait pas de grande différence. Toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre, le Français obtempéra en agrippant la première bouteille venue et revint à la lumière pour finir le repas. Son masque de bonne humeur aura été soumis à rude épreuve ce jour-là…

Mais le repas se termina sans incident, les deux Kirkland avaient été tout à fait adorables tout du long, ce qui avait un peu détendu Francis. L'Américaine ne blaguait pas quand elle disait que le choix lui revenait sur leur possible « liaison ». Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas rappelé, elle ne tenterait rien. Brave fille.

« Bon…, déclara Arthur en se frottant les mains lorsqu'ils eurent fini de discuter. Francis, ça te dirait de découvrir une autre de mes pièces fétiche ?

_ Ta salle de jeux ? rigola Amélia en sirotant un n-ième verre de vin.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Alors ce sera sans moi, les garçons. J'ai encore plein de missives à rédiger et, croyez-moi, ça va décaper grave ! M'enfin bon, amusez-vous bien ! »

Elle se leva gracieusement et récupéra son brouillon sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, sans doute, qui se trouvait à l'étage. D'ailleurs, Francis se demandait s'ils dormaient ensembles, tous les deux. Oh, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser cette question, bougre Dieu ! Il avait littéralement le mari et la femme au cul !

En souriant comme un beau Diable, Arthur tira à nouveau son partenaire de travail dans les couloirs, mais se dirigea apparemment vers la cave cette fois. Il semblait y avoir une salle accolée au garage. Très sincèrement, Francis commençait à en avoir marre d'être trimballé dans tous les sens par un Kirkland tout excité. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant. Au moins, Francis n'avait aucune gêne à avoir, il n'était coupable de rien. Les avances d'Amélia avaient été soigneusement refusées, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Sa soirée pouvait se dérouler tranquillement. Il se laissa donc guidé à travers les dédalles de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à parvenir à leur destination

La salle de jeux était en fait un grand salon un peu sombre – car au sous-sol – où la pièce maîtresse semblait être le magnifique billard au centre de la pièce. Plusieurs sièges étaient installés autour, assez pour inviter un bon petit nombre à participer, puis à chaque coin de mur se trouvait une petite table de jeu ouvrable en deux, pour qu'à l'intérieur les joueurs puissent se munir d'un paquet de cartes et de jetons. Littéralement une salle de jeux. Il y avait de quoi jouer au poker, au tarot, au billard, au blackjack et à pleins d'autres choses dans ce goût-là. Arthur avait investi dans de quoi distraire ses éventuels invités. Pas mal du tout.

« Encore un verre ? proposa l'Anglais en pointant un bar du bout du menton.

_ Non, merci. Je crois que j'ai trop bu pour ce soir. Et oublie pas qu'on bosse demain.

_ Comme tu veux. On se finira à l'eau pour que ça passe plus facilement.

_ Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça fasse quoi que ce soit.

_ Tais-toi et prend ton arme, sourit Arthur en lui tendant une queue de billard.

_ Tu me lances un défi ? Là, ça m'excite.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, y a autre chose qui va t'exciter ce soir ».

Sa promesse de luxure était délectable mais allait encore attendre un peu apparemment, puisqu'il installa les boules dans le large triangle en bois, sagement positionné au centre de la table, avant de le retirer, appréciant l'immobilité parfaite des sphères colorées. La simple idée de jouer avec Francis semblait l'exciter autant qu'un gosse à Noël.

« A toi l'honneur, sourit l'hôte en prenant place dans un des sièges. Montre-moi comment tu tires ta queue ».

Le petit malin jouait sur les mots pour lui faire des sous-entendus salaces. C'était à se demander lequel des deux était le plus débauché. Puis cette manière négligée d'être assis sur la chaise était délicieuse, surtout avec une de ses jambes repliée et les cuisses ouvertes. C'était donc à celui qui allumerait l'autre en premier ? Très bien.

Francis planta son index et son majeur sur le bord de la table, faisant coulisser la tige entre eux pour viser la boule blanche, un œil fermé. Il sentait presque un regard verdoyant coulisser sur son corps courbé.

Il tira.

Les boules roulèrent sur la table de jeu et deux d'entre elles tombèrent dans les trous aux extrémités.

« Je prends les rayées, susurra-t-il.

_ Fais-toi plaisir.

_ Compte là-dessus ».

Francis changea de place pour viser à nouveau la boule blanche et prit un instant pour se concentrer sur la puissance qu'il devait mettre dans son coup. Mais au moment où il tira, il entendit un gémissement presque orgasmique qui lui fit rater son coup. Déçu, il releva les yeux sur son partenaire, qui le regardait avec un sourire vil et coupable, et à partir de là, Francis compris qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas jouer cette partie à la loyal.

Ce fut donc au tour d'Arthur de tirer son coup, si on peut dire. Il se mit en position, les hanches relevées et le dos presque complètement aplati sur la table. Entre ses doigts, il fit quelques va-et-vient avec sa queue pour vérifier qu'il allait viser dans le bon trou, et, franchement, ce jeu est pas genre trop dégueulasse à décrire ? Parce que là, les sous-entendus ne sont même pas volontaires !

Bref, Arthur s'était apprêté à tirer quand deux mains caressèrent son fessier, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Les mains remontèrent sur ses reins et ce fut un corps qu'il sentait à présent se coller à ses fesses. La position était plus que suggestive et jamais Arthur ne parviendrait à se concentrer comme ça. Il fit cependant un effort et tira, les mains un peu tremblantes. La boules roula et en claque une autre qui tomba dans le trou, mais ça avait été limite. Faisant mine d'ignorer cette tentative de tricherie vengeresse, Arthur se déplaça vers l'autre côté de la table pour reprendre la boule blanche dans son viseur. Et bien évidemment, Francis revint à la charge, se couchant par-dessus son corps alors qu'il essayait désespérément de viser. Arthur sentit quelque chose froid glisser sur sa nuque pendant que Francis déposait des baisers tendres sur le sommet de son crâne. Un collier ? Depuis quand Francis en portait-il ?

« Huuum… Francis… ?

_ Oui, Arthur ? »

Un sourire vicelard étira la bouche de l'Anglais.

« Elle t'a fait du charme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Francis sursauta et se recula comme s'il avait été brûlé, mettant un terme à ce moment de complicité. Quel dommage. Arthur avait le chic pour le surprendre quand il ne s'y attendait pas. A chaque fois que ça commençait à chauffer entre eux, il se sentait comme obligé de rappeler qui contrôlait tout. Mais qu'Arthur contrôle même les délires de sa femme ! Quel genre de psychopathe ferait ça ?

« Arthur, je… vraiment, il ne s'est rien passé et c'est…

_ Elle t'a proposé de devenir son amant, pas vrai ?

_ … Oui ».

Le sourire d'Arthur commençait à faire peur, il était trop étiré et trop conquérant pour être normal. Francis se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu raison de penser que ça pouvait déraper à cause de la jalousie du Britannique. S'il ne supportait pas que Francis ait été « possédé » par une ex-femme, il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier que sa propre conjointe essaye de faire mainmise sur son amant.

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

_ J'ai dit que ce n'était pas bien vis-à-vis de toi ».

Arthur eut un tel fou rire qu'il en roula parterre. Etait-il soulagé à ce point ? Francis ne savait plus quoi penser de son partenaire à l'humeur changeante. Arthur passait du coq à l'âne et avait des réactions décalées. S'il y avait bien une situation qui ne prêtait pas au rire, c'était celle-là. Alors pourquoi se roulait-il sur le parquet en pleurant de rire ?

« Mais quel idiot ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux crises d'hilarité. Il fallait accepter ! »

Silence.

Francis cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte que ce devait être une blague (de mauvais goût, ça va de soit).

« Arthur, ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Oh si ! C'est hilarant ! Va lui dire que tu acceptes, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour toi !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures ».

L'Anglais finit par se calmer et se redressa difficilement sur ses deux jambes pour faire face à son amant. Avançant vers lui à pas de loup, il lâcha sa queue de billard au sol pour l'enlacer fermement, le sourire cruel et conquérant.

« Je ne rigole pas, mon ami.

_ Non… Tu ne peux pas être en train de me demander de baiser ta femme… Je rêve ? Je ne te comprends plus, Arthur. C'est quoi ton projet, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Non, mieux : qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux que je sois à toi mais tu me jettes aux bras de ta femme en rigolant ? Je suis perdu.

_ C'est typiquement parce que tu es à moi que je t'invite à devenir l'amant de ma femme. Tu peux bien baiser qui tu veux, je serais toujours celui qui restera, le seul réellement important que tu ne lâcheras pour rien au monde. Si je veux que tu sautes le pas, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je veux voir jusqu'où tu peux aller pour moi, lesquels de mes ordres tu es prêt à suivre. Puis, pour t'avoir comme amant, je sais pertinemment à quel point tu feras du bien à Amélia. Elle est stressée et tu es le meilleur antidépresseur que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie. Puis, mon troisième argument… l'argent.

_ L'argent ? »

Arthur se décala et se mit à tourner autour de Francis comme un loup autour d'un lapin particulièrement appétissant. Jamais le Français n'avait autant eu l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

« Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que ton but dans la vie, c'était d'obtenir suffisamment d'argent pour faire je ne sais quoi – et d'ailleurs, je finirais bien par te percer à jour à ce sujet. Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que pour arriver à ce but, tu as tout à gagner à prendre Amélia pour maîtresse. Je t'ai dit que sa famille était plutôt aisée et qu'elle s'était fait un nom grâce à son travail. Imagine tout le fric qu'elle ramène à la maison… Il suffirait juste que tu lui avoue tes problèmes pour qu'elle devienne ton sponsor officieux. Tu aurais donc ton salaire, mes versements et les siens. Et c'est là que nous allons juger de ta vénalité. Qu'est-ce qui sera plus fort ? Ta pseudo-morale ou ton désir d'argent ?

_ Arthur…

_ Il est 22h15, Francis. C'est la nuit… Montre-moi donc la bête que tu es. La morale n'est qu'une convention d'humains pour que nous puissions vivre en harmonie, mais si tu n'es pas un humain… alors cela doit t'être égal. Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux d'obtenir toutes ces rentes contre les plaisirs corporels que tu peux nous donner ?

_ Mais toi…

_ Tu es à moi. Et tu le seras toujours. Je serais toujours prioritaire sur elle, je serais toujours celui auquel tu penses. Mais je suis prêt à te partager si ça peut t'aider dans ton projet. Et si ça peut en plus être bénéfique à ma petite princesse… mais que demande le peuple ? »

C'était tellement tentant que Francis se demanda pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas accepté. Etait-ce contre ce genre d'idée qu'Arthur l'avait mis en garde ? Le « méfies-toi de moi » venait-il de ça ? Et donc, que faire ?

Francis posa sa main sur son pendentif, qui était sorti de sa chemise lorsqu'il s'était penché sur le dos d'Arthur (Arthur qui avait bien repéré le bijou depuis tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs). Il tritura son porte-bonheur, les yeux dans le vague, laissant une paire de lèvres glisser contre sa joue, son oreille, sa gorge et qui finit par ouvrir soigneusement les pans de sa chemise pour s'offrir plus de peau à embrasser.

Il ne savait toujours pas quelle décision prendre, mais si Arthur insistait pour toujours être le plus important, Francis n'allait pas y réfléchir dans l'immédiat. A vrai dire, si la nuit lui donnait affreusement envie d'accepter, il gardait au fond de son cœur ce scrupule à tirer parti de ce couple pour servir ses intérêts personnels. Et pourtant, il avait tout à y gagner et peu de chances de perdre. Les Kirkland n'avaient pas de sexualité entre eux et se fichaient apparemment pas mal des liaisons de l'autre. Bordel de situation parfaite, jura intérieurement le Français. Même en rêve, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer une meilleure opportunité. Tout tombait pile.

Il se sentait prêt à accepter, c'était grave !

Mais ça rajouterait de la difficulté puisqu'il ne faudrait surtout pas oublier de toujours donner l'impression à Arthur d'être le favori.

L'Anglais se recula en tirant les mains de son partenaire, butant contre le billard.

« Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir. En attendant, nous avons une 'conversation' à finir, il me semble ».

Le malin voulait lui faire tourner la tête et le prendre à son propre piège. Là, Francis avait bien compris qu'il ne devrait plus sous-estimer son patron à l'avenir, et bel et bien s'en méfier, comme disait l'autre. Il allait éprouver une méfiance sans crainte

Bien vite, Arthur fut renversé sur la table de jeu, bousculant les sphères dissidentes avec ses épaules. Francis montra les dents pour montrer son envie foudroyante de le dévorer, chose que l'Anglais sembla apprécier comme le bon masochiste qu'il était. Tirant les chemises pour les faire voler sur les tables voisines, Francis croqua dans la chair fraiche de son partenaire alors qu'il commençait à le toucher au niveau du bas-ventre. La petite morsure n'avait rien de douloureux et fut d'ailleurs vite calmée par une langue taquine qui faisait des cercles humides sur la marque, puis des lèvres qui sucèrent la peau sans vergogne. Ainsi, le suçon qu'il lui avait fait une semaine plus tôt dans les douches était revenu, comme promis.

« _More… more…_ »

Les supplications étaient légères, comme des ponctuations de phrases involontaires. C'était le commun des enfants de toujours en vouloir plus, d'être des éternels insatisfaits, et Arthur était un vrai gosse de ce côté-là. Il jouait avec lui, le considérant comme son pantin personnel. Et force était de constater que c'était vrai.

Arthur masqua un cri quand le visage de son partenaire glissa entre ses cuisses, le forçant à s'allonger de tout son long sur la longue table tapissée en vert. Il grignotait son poing pour se faire taire mais c'était peine perdue avec toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait. Une langue râpeuse s'amusait à coulisser le long de son sexe, caressant le gland puis descendant agacer les bourses. Puis plus que la langue, ce fut la bouche entière qui s'amusa à le faire trembler, aspirant sa verge jusqu'à la moitié, dans un premier temps, puis entièrement lorsqu'elle jugea qu'il était assez lubrifié de salive pour glisser jusqu'à sa glotte. La sensation d'être entièrement avalé titilla dangereusement Arthur, qui ne savait plus comment se mettre pour cacher son plaisir. Chaque mouvement menaçait de le faire jouir mais rester en place était un calvaire. Alors il creusait son dos, pliait les jambes, jetait sa tête en arrière, attrapait quelques mèches blondes du bout des doigts, avec le regard embué de désir, vitreux de ces sensations. Il aurait aimé retenir le mince filet de salive qui coulait de sa bouche mais, menotté à une luxure délectable, il n'arrivait plus à faire attention à ces petits détails, car seules les sensations comptaient désormais.

Il prenait beaucoup trop son pied pour que Francis daigne arrêter. Alors il continua d'aspirer son sexe et d'appuyer la langue entre deux va-et-vient, pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme juste avec ça, juste grâce à sa bouche. Et il y parvint. Quelques temps plus tard, les gémissements d'Arthur se firent plus rauques, plus graves et plus profonds, signe qu'un intense plaisir était en train de glisser dans ses reins, jusqu'à son sexe, pour s'y déverser en une vague finale qui l'emporta dans un monde onirique et lointain.

Pendant tout le temps où Arthur redescendit de son extase, Francis prit la peine de bien observer son état post-orgasmique pour se graver cette image aux tréfonds de sa rétine et de sa mémoire. Que ce soient les tressaillements de son dos, la profondeur de son souffle ou la rougeur attirante de ses joues, tout donnait envie de l'embrasser et de recommencer. Arthur était beau dans cette naturelle satisfaction charnelle. Les petites perles de sueurs qui roulaient sur ses tempes luisaient avec la timide lumière du plafond. Quel magnifique criminel manipulateur…

Puis les yeux verts s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur lui. Terrible splendeur que ces yeux verts, le fantasme de Francis. Il les contemplerait encore longtemps si son amant n'avait pas décidé de rouler sur la table pour lui présenter son dos, ne laissant place à aucun doute sur le message caché de ce geste. Avec son pantalon tombant et ses jolies petites fesses mises en évidence, il y avait vraisemblablement un appel à la débauche que Francis se ferait un plaisir de satisfaire. Même si, au fond de lui, il continuait de trouver malsain le fait de se taper le mari dans le foyer conjugal alors que la femme proposait le même traitement.

Non, ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Le sexe bandé d'excitation, Francis pénétra son compagnon avec une infinie douceur, sachant que sans lubrifiant, c'était toujours un peu plus douloureux, bien qu'Arthur ne s'en plaigne pas. Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour s'unir complètement, mais lorsque cela fut enfin fait, leur joie était totale. La sensation grisante de ne faire qu'un leur donnait des ailes et, très vite, une danse endiablée commença, les corps chauds glissant l'un sur l'autre pour unir leurs odeurs corporelles et leur souffle. Les hanches sursautant à chaque coup butoir contre sa prostate, Arthur écrasa son visage contre la table, les poings ramené près de sa tête comme un petit bébé qu'on aurait couché sur le ventre. Ce petit renfermement sur lui-même, justifié par un désir de l'Anglais de ne pas hurler à la mort et rameuter toute la maison en ces lieux, le rendait absolument adorable et, encore une fois, Francis ne reconnut pas le calculateur auquel il avait parlé quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Encore une saute d'humeur. Le Français fit comme d'habitude et tint pas compte de ces changements de comportement. A la place d'un quelconque reproche inapproprié, il glissa sa main sur le petit poing fermé de son amant pour raffermir davantage leur lien, continuant de buter en lui à un rythme soutenu.

Les pieds du billard avaient tendances à râper le sol dans leurs mouvements violents mais aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait d'arrêter leurs ébats, et surtout pas pour un problème si futile. Le martèlement resta soutenu et profond, fusionnant leurs gémissements en une musique harmonieuse et érotique. La chaleur grimpa à leur échine, causant un frisson délicieux, puis redescendit à leur sexe. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la jouissance finale, leur main toujours enlacé avec leur complice alors que la fin approchait pour les faucher au passage.

Francis mordilla l'oreille d'Arthur en butant de plus en plus fort contre ses reins, leur bloquant presque le souffle dans l'intensité était là. Le corps déjà sensibilisé à cause de son précédent orgasme, l'Anglais ne tint plus bien longtemps, finissant par décharger son sexe de cette pression délicieuse. En sentant les parois intérieures se refermer autour de son sexe, Francis se sentit partir à son tour dans un gémissement à peine étouffé. Sa semence quitta son membre turgescent pour se déverser dans son partenaire qui commençait à glisser au sol le corps complètement relâché. Francis le rattrapa et le remit sur la table, le ventre contre la matière rugueuse du billard et le sexe frôlant l'armature en bois. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, surtout Arthur, qui baragouinait quelques délires sous les coups de la fatigue.

Le crime était consommé et ils n'en avaient pas honte. Quelle blague. Souiller cette maison de cette liaison malsaine ne leur semblait pas être une mauvaise idée, ils s'en fichaient presque, trop obnubilés par le contentement de leurs désirs égoïstes.

La soirée se termina simplement. Arthur était parti prendre une douche pour effacer les traces évidentes de ce qu'il avait commis, puis était parti retrouver sa femme pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, laissant Francis aux soins de Kiku, qui l'avait conduit à une luxueuse chambre d'ami. Il se faisait tard et les deux coupables s'endormirent chacun de leur côté, les pensées cependant réunies par cette nouvelle proximité entre eux.

Mais Francis avait toujours un choix important à faire, dont il ne trouvait toujours pas la réponse.

* * *

 **Nan mais ce billard de la dégueulasserie… C'est en écrivant que je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait dû être inventé par un malade mental pervers psychopathe ! U.U Oui, je cause billard alors que je suis en train de monter un plan à trois, tout est normal. Sinon, ça va bien ?**

 **-tomate-**

 **Okkkk ! C'est pas anodin, eukayy ?! C'est comme avec Matthieu, ça a un but précis ! Je ne cherche pas juste à vous faire rager pour rien!**

 **Autant, je sais que certaines personne dont je ne dirais pas le nom n'aiment pas genre l'UsUk (comme moi, d'ailleurs) ou le Franada, mais j'avoue que j'ignore ce que vous pensez du FrUs. Alors, pour ma part, autant avec Alfred, j'en pense que dalle (genre, c'est pas mon truc mais je vais pas manifester contre non plus) mais avec nyo!America, je trouve que ça va. Surtout parce que j'ai modifié un peu son caractère et ses centres d'intérêts, en fait. Je fais vraiment ce que je veux des persos dans cette fic, c'est l'anarchie… U.U'' On a un Francis vénal, un Arthur influençable, une Amélia (Alfred) féministe et intelligente… C'est pas genre trop OOC ? XD**

 **Enfin, bref. J'espère que vous ne sauterez pas au plafond ou que ce twist ne vous aura pas dégoûté (y a des chapitres comme ça où je n'arrive pas du tout à deviner ce que vous allez penser… alors que les chapitre lemon, bizarrement, j'y arrive plutôt bien XD)**

 **Voilà. Sur ce, c'est avec tristesse que je vous abandonne.**

 **Adieu !**

 **Biz' !**


	9. Deux gibiers pour un loup

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Bonsoir ! Il est vachement tard pour moi mais je pense qu'après vous avoir lâchés sur un chapitre malsain, il était temps de remettre les choses à leurs places. Du coup :**

 **1/ Je me suis carrément emportée et je voulais juste prévenir de quelque chose pour les chapitres à venir : je n'ai aucune intention de faire un plan à trois dans le sens propre du terme ! Je sais que j'ai utilisé cette expression dans ma conclusion du chapitre précédent mais c'était un abus de langage. En réalité, je ne les foutrais jamais tous les trois dans le même lit X) Amélia aura un sens et une utilité mais… vous verrez bien ! Elle aura même plusieurs utilités, d'ailleurs.**

 **2/ Grâce à Guimette-Al, j'ai remarqué une faute de frappe dans le chapitre, qui a formé une incohérence grossière. Je vous prie de croire en ma bonne foi (clin d'œil à Francis), je voulais écrire qu'ils gagnent la table à 20h20 et rejoignent la salle de jeux à 22h15. Et le pire, c'est que je revois mon doigt glisser sur le 3 au lieu du 1… XD Bon, dans tous les cas, je voulais laisser entendre qu'un coup de fil à cette heure, c'était suspect. Désolée de la faute !**

 **Ceci étant clair, je passe aux reviews !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **J'espère que je réussirais l'exploit de te garder. Je ne suis pas pour un plan à trois Fr/Uk/Us, mais j'ai besoin de ce schéma pour la suite de l'histoire, qui ne se centrera pas autour de ça, je te le jure ! C'était vraiment le pétage de câble d'Arthur qui m'intéressait, je voulais montrer jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais… nyaaah ! C'est que j'en ai besoin ! XD Bref, désolée, Mimichan ! J'essayerais de ne pas te décevoir !**

 **Beyond :**

 **Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire (puis tu l'as bien pris, ce coup en traître avec Amélia que je vous ai foutu XD). Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir ! Ahhh, tu l'avais vu venir ? Flute ! Moi qui pensais tous vous choquer jusqu'au dernier moment ! C'est raté ! Peu importe ! L'important c'est si tu passes un bon moment ! En tout cas, tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir (parce que tu décris bien ce que t'as ressenti et où, du coup, ça m'aide à analyser ce qui plait et ce que je peux exploiter :D) Donc, du fond du cœur : merci !**

 **Guimette-Al :**

 **XD Me dis pas que je t'ai vraiment défoncé le pied avec mes conneries ! C'était pas prévu dans le contrat, ça ! Ah mais cette nyoAmérica à l'air d'avoir plu, je suis contente ! C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est pas dans le rôle de la rivale amoureuse, comme ça les fangirls ne la haïssent pas X) Et merci de m'avoir pointé cette erreur d'horaires ! Je pensais vraiment 20h20 à la base ! Mes doigts font ce qu'ils veulent… Bref, merci pour tout !**

 **Alice (je suppose) :**

 **Je pense que, désormais, je vais mettre une pancarte « attention, retirez votre cerveau avant de lire cette fiction » parce que je suis profondément incapable de faire une histoire qui ne soit pas tordue ! XD Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, je déteste l'Usuk et je suis aussi indifférente du Frus, donc ne t'attends pas à ce que je développe des sentiments allant dans ce sens. Mon ship à moi, c'est le Fruk et yolo ! (Le Sufin… nyaaaaah ! Même le DenNor, j'aime ! – par contre, tu risques de continuer à craquer pour le reste de la fic – Kof ! Kof ! XD) Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Bisou !**

 **Flesh-Delirium :**

 **Oh mon dieu, cette review ! J'adore ! OwO Le personnage d'Amélia aura fait couler de l'encre, décidemment, mais ça me tenait à cœur de ne pas faire de personnage trop cliché, pis je l'aime bien quoi ! Alors, pour te rassurer, je n'ai pas vraiment – pas du tout – l'intention d'écrire de lemon entre Francis et Amélia (j'y arriverais pas, de toute façon… *rire jaune auto-dénigrant*). Autre chose intéressante que tu pointes du doigt, c'est le problème d'Arthur. J'ai énormément de mal à le mettre en mot, du coup j'ai essayé de le développer dans ce chapitre (quand je dis que vos reviews m'aident, c'est pas une blague). Avec lui, tout est juste psychologique et identitaire, mais c'est dur à écrire… Q.Q Tu me diras ? XD Kiss !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Mouahah ! J'aime me faire insulter en review ! /PAN/ Ehm ! Ehm ! Je sais que ce Arthur part en sucette, mais bon… besoin scénaristique oblige ! Je me suis justifié dans ce chapitre, tu me diras si c'est crédible (meuf qui a toujours peur d'écrire de l'illogisme et des contre-sens, oui). Je sens que la relation Amélia/Arthur va me donner du fil à retordre X) Il va falloir que je continue à montrer leurs limites pour que ce soit moins flou. Et sinon, je n'ai toujours rien révélé pour le problème de Francis avec la justice, du coup, toutes les théories sont bonnes à prendre ! Mais on va pas tarder à en dévoiler un peu plus sur lui, promis ! Merci pour ta reivew, géniale comme d'habitude !**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **J'aime prendre mes lecteurs par surprise ! Surtout quand c'est pour faire du scénario qui part en sucette (va savoir pourquoi, je réponds toujours présente dans ce cas-là). Je ne peux rien te dire pour éviter de spoiler mais… tout à un sens dans cette fic ! C'est la seule chose dont je peux être à peu près fière… X) En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, ça fait trop, trop, trop plaisir ! Je t'embrasse très fort, sur les deux joues ! Bizou !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **J'ai bouleversé ta vie avec ce fichu chapitre ! XD Au moins, ton assiette sera propre UwU J'ai volontairement bouleversé le cliché qu'on aurait attendu, avec la famille Kirkland qui ne se supporte pas, qui déprime et tout, je voulais du pep's ! Et vu vos réactions, le pari est gagné (ce qui me soulage beaucoup, à vrai dire). Et oui, protégeons notre Francis des mains baladeuses anglophones ! Ils ne l'auront pas vivants ! J'aime bien ta théorie, et tu verras vite ce qu'il en est (ouais, je crois que ça arrive… je sais pas, ma frise chronologique n'est pas rédigée, je l'ai dans la tête, en fait) XD Bref, merci et bisou !**

 **Voilààà !**

 **Et comme dernier petit message avant de vous lâcher… ?**

 **Euh…**

 **Tout est lié dans cette fiction, en fait XD Je me suis tuée à mettre des liens partout, même minuscule, mais je pense qu'ils seront plus visibles lorsque la fic sera complètement finie.**

 **Bref, en attendant que ce triste jour n'arrive :**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **P.S : Merci, par ailleurs, à toutes les reviews sur le dernier chapitre de Deux Cœurs brisés. Comme il y a des anonymes ou des gens pas inscrits, je vous remercie ici. Bizou !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX :**

Francis ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait huit ans. Son corps reposait dans l'herbe fraiche du jardin, sous un soleil tendre de fin de printemps, et les seuls sons auquel il faisait attention étaient les cigales accomplissant leur parade nuptiale grâce à leur chant empotant. Sa main remonta un peu comme s'il voulait étirer l'espace autour de lui, mais rencontra une autre peau, tiède et douce, immobile, endormie.

Francis tourna la tête.

Les longs cheveux châtains glissaient avec l'herbe fraiche sous un vent timide et rafraichissant. Le frère, la sœur, tous deux étendus dans leur corps d'enfant et sur le sol, à entendre distraitement chanter la nature, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette n'attire l'attention de Francis, lui cachant la vue éblouissante du soleil.

Aodrena, sa mère, qui lui souriait.

Francis ne bougea pas, la laissant se décaler pour prendre place dans le petit fauteuil de jardin, pas très loin des deux enfants. Elle avait pris son nécessaire à couture et rafistolait un bouton de veston, sifflotant entre ses fines lèvres rouges.

Francis entendit sa sœur tousser et il la regarda, inquiet. C'était le signe qu'elle était angoissée et qu'elle risquait de partir dans une crise de toux incontrôlable. Dans ce genre de situation, il n'y avait que leur mère qui pouvait la calmer.

Celle-ci sourit maternellement, sans bouger.

« Vous êtes loin de tout. Prenez conscience que votre corps est confortablement installée dans l'herbe. Ressentez les zones d'appui de votre corps. La tête. Les épaules. Le dos. Les hanches. Les fesses. Les cuisses. Les talons. Prenez conscience du poids de votre corps. Sentez votre tête s'alourdir et s'enfoncer lentement dans la terre. Sentez votre corps prendre place sur le sol, s'étaler. Relâchez les traits de votre visage. Défroncez les sourcils. Relâchez vos tempes. Vos pommettes. Les ailes de votre nez. Desserrez les dents. Sentez votre langue prendre naturellement sa place dans votre bouche… »

Elle continua son hypnose en enfonçant gentiment l'aiguille dans le tissu, parlant d'une voix calme, profonde et lente, une voix qui imposait la relaxation, qui vous faisait partir dans un monde onirique intérieur. La jeune fillette avait cessée de tousser. Elle s'endormait. Francis se souvenait. Il était dans un souvenir de son enfance, pendant ces longues siestes vacancières où leur mère les détendait en s'occupant dans le jardin. Qu'elle coud, lise ou jardine, elle était toujours capable de tenir son activité et de les détendre en même temps.

Quel merveilleux souvenir…

Francis adorait son enfance. C'était l'époque où il avait fait de son mieux pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui, l'époque où il avait voulu être un petit ange et un grand frère idéal, l'époque où il voulait bien faire, aider les autres quitte à passer ses désirs à la trappe. Une époque révolue.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers sa sœur.

Puis se sentit mal. Tout à coup. Il y avait comme un nuage dans son cœur, dans ce rêve, dans tout le paysage et sans doute dans sa vie.

Elle était immobile dans l'herbe, les yeux ouverts vers le ciel bleu et le soleil fougueux, les lèvres entrouvertes sur des mots muets. Rien ne brillait dans les iris bleus de sa sœur, pas d'espoir, pas de joie, pas de vie. Il se redressa donc pour mieux la regarder et comprendre ce visage qu'il oubliait de plus en plus.

Lèvres céruléennes et peau blême.

Un peu de bleu et beaucoup de blanc.

« Maman… »

Il appela dans le vide, elle ne l'écoutait pas, occupée à coudre.

« La détente glisse maintenant dans votre ventre. Sentez-la englober chacun de vos organes. Les envelopper. Les protéger. Sentez-la glisser dans toute votre colonne vertébrale. Sentez vos côtés s'écarter sous le souffle qui glisse dans vos poumons. Relâchez votre souffle. Inspirez lentement. Expirer lentement. Prenez conscience de votre capacité à détendre vos muscles. A évacuer les idées noires. Ressentez le poids de votre corps ».

Francis se redressa, invisible aux yeux de sa mère et encore plus aux yeux de sa sœur.

Il fit volte-face et aperçut son père marcher dans leur direction. Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta dans ses bras, le cœur battant. Le jardin commençait à prendre un air de littoral montagnard. Il y avait des ravins qui coupaient l'herbe jusqu'à la mer, immense. Bleue.

« Papa ! Lucile ne bouge pas !

_ C'est normal. Elle est morte ».

L'aveu était fait avec tant de légèreté que Francis ne put pas réagir avec cohérence. Dans la réalité, il aurait pleuré, aurait hurlé, aurait prié qu'on lui explique pourquoi et comment, mais dans son rêve, il ne fit que regarder son père avec incompréhension, comme s'il ne comprenait pas les mots.

« Mais pourquoi… ?

_ Tu as l'air surpris. Pourtant, c'est toi qui l'as tué, non ?

_ Non !

_ Ah bon ? »

Le père avait l'air de réellement réfléchir à cette question, comme si c'était l'évidence même que son fils avait tué sa fille. D'ailleurs, le cadavre gisant aux pieds de sa femme n'avait pas l'air de l'étonner tant que ça. Il observait la scène mortuaire en continuant de peser le pour et le contre, puis parut oublier l'existence de Francis car il se dirigea vers les deux filles d'un air tranquille, le visage souriant.

Atterré d'être ignoré dans une situation aussi critique, Francis courut vers le ravin pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Son paradis venait de se faire engluer dans un environnement plus hostile et inconnu, comme un mix de plusieurs images qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. En bas du ravin, il n'y avait que la mer qui s'explosait contre les parois rugueuses, libérant une écume étouffante. L'odeur fraiche de l'eau salée lui emplie les narines.

Il regarda ses mains.

Son corps était redevenu adulte. Etait-il donc sorti du souvenir falsifié ? Pourtant, il voyait encore trois silhouettes au loin, plus loin que ce qu'il avait parcouru mais la distance n'était jamais que relative dans les rêves.

« Francis ? »

Il fit volte-face pour se retrouver devant Amélia.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Euh… oui.

_ Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

_ Non, pas vraiment… »

Elle gonfla les joues pour bouder.

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis-le clairement. Je ne te ferais aucun reproche, tu le sais bien.

_ Je sais. Désolé ».

Il se frotta la tête pour manifester son embarra pendant que la jeune demoiselle croisait les bras avec une moue amusée. Puis, le plus sérieusement du monde, elle lui sortit la dernière chose à laquelle Francis s'attendait :

« Tu sais… si ton existence n'est qu'un échec, pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas d'utiliser ses restes pour faciliter celle des autres ? »

Mal à l'aise, Francis fut pris d'une soudaine envie de se retourner. Les trois silhouettes s'étaient encore éloignées, renforçant un sentiment de solitude qui gagnait le jeune homme. Il en vint à espérer que le rêve prenne fin, malgré sa curiosité de le poursuivre pour en voir la finalité. Que voulait dire son inconscient ? Quel message lui faisait-il passer ?

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau sa nouvelle amie, il constata qu'Arthur les avait rejoints entre temps. Décidément, les rêves emploient plus de facilités scénaristiques que les séries de dessin animés commerciaux des années 80. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un ravin et une immensité de terre, on se demandait vraiment d'où sortait l'Anglais.

« Elle a raison, tu sais ? Quand on se dévoue aux autres, il faut le faire à fond. Tu as accepté d'être ma chose, alors pourquoi pas celle d'Amélia ? Elle ou moi, c'est pareil, non ? Dans tous les cas, tu auras ce que tu cherches. Tout cet argent sera à toi et qu'est-ce qu'on te demande en échange ? Un peu de bon temps. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »

Il regarda la lointaine silhouette de sa mère.

 _Plus grand-chose, à vrai dire_ , aurait-il voulu répondre en voyant le pilier de sa vie lui échapper.

« Ne lui force pas la main, idiot ! s'exclama la femme ».

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler et, cette fois-ci, Francis extériorisa le malaise qu'il ressentait à les voir aussi proches.

« Arrêtes ça, s'il-vous-plait. Ça me dégoûte de vous voir vous toucher comme ça.

_ Jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? lui susurra Arthur. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas fais comprendre plus tôt ? Je ne me serais occupé que de toi ».

L'Anglais l'enlaça en abandonnant son épouse – qui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement – pour l'embrasser sans retenue sous ses yeux. Pour la discrétion, on avait vu mieux.

« Arthur… ?

_ Je pense que tu es un idiot complet ».

Ça, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Francis se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de s'autocritiquer en mettant dans la bouche d'Arthur des mots qu'il n'osait pas se dire à lui-même lors de ses pensées conscientes. C'était souvent ça, les rêves. Une mise en image caricaturée de notre vie.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Eh bien, parce que tu es en train de t'attacher à moi alors que ça fait vingt fois que je te mets en garde. Tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre, comme un chien qui fait le con pour attirer l'attention de son maître. Toi, tu veux me tirer vers le haut et moi, je veux te tirer vers le bas. Je te tuerais, Francis, et bien avant que tu ne me sauves. Tu aurais dû te contenter de me sauter dans cette salle de réunion et me laisser me foutre en l'air depuis la fenêtre.

_ Tu racontes pas mal de conneries, aujourd'hui. Déjà, je ne me suis pas attaché à toi. Tu n'es que mon porte-monnaie ambulant. Ensuite, si tu penses que c'est toi et tes pauvres petites combines de frustré qui vont me tuer, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul. J'ai survécu à bien pire et je survivrais encore longtemps à la vie. Et enfin, il est hors de question que je te laisse te défenestrer pour des conneries. Je ne regrette pas une seule seconde ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous. J'en tire autant de profit moral que matériel.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas franchir le pas avec Amélia ?

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose avec elle. Ce n'est pas comme toi.

_ Il faut donc être au bord de la crise de nerf pour que tu acceptes de nous baiser ? Bon à savoir.

_ Arthur… Ne parle pas aussi sèchement ».

L'Anglais rigola et continua de l'enlacer. Sa présence était réconfortante et douce, trop pour être normale. Il venait de lui sortir des atrocités – Francis aussi, d'ailleurs – et pourtant ils s'enlaçaient normalement, comme s'ils étaient un petit couple de bienheureux. Où était le sens de ces paroles ? De ces actes ? Oui, sa vie n'était pas des plus banales, Francis en avait bien conscience, mais le vivait-il mal pour autant ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Tout ce qu'il voulait dans cette histoire, c'était tirer son épingle du jeu et gagner de quoi reconstruire sa vie.

« C'est pour eux ? »

Francis ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi Arthur faisait référence mais, en le voyant baisser les yeux, il se sentit de l'imiter et remarqua qu'il tenait deux colliers dans ses deux mains. Deux chaines qui se finissaient sur un pendentif argenté et stylisé représentant chacun deux lettres de l'alphabet.

A.

M.

« Comme c'est charmant ».

L'Anglais frôla les colliers du bout des doigts avant de tirer Francis par les épaules en direction du ravin.

« Alors ? lui dit-il. Vers le haut ou vers le bas ? »

Et comme pour stériliser toute réponse, le Britannique se laissa tomber en l'entrainant dans sa chute, leurs mains liées ensembles comme s'il s'agissait d'un suicide amoureux. La mer s'approchait à la fois vite et lentement, laissant le temps à Francis de fixer une dernière fois son bourreau qui, lui, pleurait sans sanglot en le regard avec affection. Et devant ce regard émeraude magnifique, il mourut et se réveilla.

Le réveil fut brutal.

Son corps tout entier s'était tendu sous la violence de cette chute en haute mer, il avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau réduit en bouillie et le cœur en lambeau. Peut-être avait-il abusé un petit peu la veille avec l'alcool. Heureusement qu'il avait refusé le whisky d'Arthur, sinon son imagination aurait été capable de lui sortir un Matthieu Williams déguisé en ange pour pointer du doigt sa naïveté. Encore une fois, l'alcool lui portait préjudice, il allait falloir qu'il se calme avec ça, surtout si c'est pour faire des rêves aussi incohérent et flippants.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'on lui caressait la tête gentiment. En relevant les yeux, il fit face au visage inquiet de son patron, assis en tailleur à côté de lui, torse nu mais avec un bas de pyjama assez doux. Un petit sourire força les lèvres closes de l'Anglais, qui pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour qu'ils se voient dans le bon angle.

« Est-ce que ça va, Francis ? Je te voyais transpirer et t'agiter, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

_ Euh… c'était… un rêve et un cauchemar en même temps. Enfin… c'était surtout perturbant et… bizarre… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en fait ?

_ Je venais te réveiller pour qu'on aille travailler, mais quand je t'ai vu endormi… je n'en ai plus eu la force. Je t'ai trouvé… beau dans ton sommeil. Puis quand tu as commencé à soupirer de frayeur, j'ai voulu te rassurer. J'avais peur de te réveiller trop brusquement et que tu ne fasses une crise cardiaque en me voyant. Surtout que je ne devrais pas être là ».

C'était à la fois étrange et adorable. Rien à voir avec l'Arthur psychopathe de son rêve. Ou de celui d'hier. Mieux valait ne pas y penser tout de suite. Pour l'heure, il avait envie de se vider un seau d'eau sur la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et éliminer les restes de ce songe embêtant.

Il se mit en position assise pour se redresser et faire face à son cher patron.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de venir me voir à cette heure, chez toi ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Amélia est déjà partie travailler. Elle ne saura rien pour nous, je ne tiens pas à la mêler à mes problèmes. Elle serait capable de s'en vouloir. Désolé d'insister avec cette histoire, je crois que j'ai pété un câble hier à cause de l'excitation… mais je voulais juste te dire que, quoique tu choisisses, fais-le pour toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça et te pousser à bout… Je prends trop mes aises depuis que je t'ai à mes côtés, ça me fait peur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

Arthur baissa les yeux sur les draps en se triturant les mains. En le contemplant, Francis se rendit soudainement compte qu'Arthur avait les yeux un peu rouges et cernés, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dû bien dormir cette nuit. Regrettait-il ses actes à ce point ? L'Anglais se frotta les yeux pour y ôter la fatigue, cherchant en même temps à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait.

« Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec toi, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de sortir ce genre de chose… enfin, par rapport à hier, je veux dire… C'est à croire que je te prends pour mon jouet… Après, je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai dit et c'est vrai que, quelque part, je le pense.

_ Quoi donc ? Que ce serait une bonne idée que je tape Amélia ?

_ Ouais, mais seulement dans le sens monétaire. Je crois qu'hier j'étais très réaliste quant à toi, je me suis souvenue de ta vénalité et… bah, je ne sais plus vraiment comment j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion, mais je me suis dit que ce serait logique pour toi de tenter ta chance.

_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai prévu de faire avec cet argent, Arthur. Alors pourquoi me jeter ta femme en pâture ? Une femme que tu as l'air de respecter, en plus.

_ Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Si elle te veut, je n'ai rien à y redire – surtout que je ne suis pas supposé le savoir – et le choix de votre relation vous appartient. Nous sommes mariés non par amour mais par amitié. Je vis mon mariage comme une colocation et nos moments de « couple » comme une immense pièce de théâtre.

_ Je comprends mais…

_ Oui, je sais. J'y suis allé trop fort hier. Mais c'est que, sur le coup, ça m'a semblé être une telle bonne idée que je me suis pris au jeu. Bref, c'était idiot de ma part, fais ce que tu veux ».

Francis n'était pas complétement convaincu. Il y avait toujours des zones d'ombres sur la soirée d'hier. Le comportement d'Arthur était de plus en plus ambivalent, à tel point qu'on se demandait combien ils étaient dans sa petite caboche. C'était peut-être là, la vraie question.

« Arthur.

_ Oui ?

_ Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que tu souffres d'un dédoublement de personnalité ».

Le regard que lui envoya Arthur avait tout l'air de lui demander s'il était sérieux et voir que Francis ne rigolait pas à ce sujet sembla le faire déglutir. Apparemment, l'Anglais n'avait pas exploré la possibilité d'être réellement « atteint » d'un point de vue clinique, et ça lui faisait peur de s'entendre dire ça. En voyant sa mine renfrogné, Francis se sentit obligé de développer.

« Je ne dis pas que tu es malade ! Mais juste que tu oscilles entre une partie de toi qui veut rester raisonnable, quitte à sacrifier son bonheur, et une autre qui veut se libérer de toutes contraintes et vivre pleinement. Du coup, je pense que quand tu atteints un certain degré de stress, tu craques et… tu te laisses aller. Mais ce n'est que la théorie d'un type lambda n'ayant jamais compris un traitre mot aux sciences et à la psychologie.

_ Je pense qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce que tu dis. Mais il n'empêche que ce n'était pas raisonnable de te faire subir ça hier. Donc, je suis… désolé… »

Les excuses avaient l'air de lui arracher la bouche mais Francis les accepta de suite, comprenant un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son patron. Ce serait juste un petit coup de folie sans conséquence dont ils ne reparleraient plus. Quoique Francis devait maintenant faire attention à l'état mental de son partenaire pour lui éviter de craquer psychologiquement dans des lieux inappropriés comme, au hasard, le bureau – où ils passaient une grande partie de leur vie. Encore du boulot en plus, en gros.

« Très honnêtement, reprit Francis alors qu'il se souvenait de son rêve malsain…, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de devenir l'amant de ta femme. Je veux dire par là que… comment dire… ça bloque en moi… Pas que l'idée me fasse vomir mais je me sentirais comme une raclure à faire ça aux **deux** membres d'un même couple pour l'argent, tu vois ?

_ Je comprends. Ce serait trop. Mais pour tes besoins d'argent, ça ira ?

_ Tu as été du genre généreux jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai bien remarqué. Je me débrouillerais. Pour l'instant, je voudrais me contenter de t'avoir toi, ça me suffit amplement ».

Arthur rougit en lui sommant de faire attention à ce qu'il disait, que ça pouvait porter à confusion, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Au moins, les choses avaient l'air d'être rentrés à leur place. Ne restait qu'à prévenir Amélia que Francis n'était pas très chaud à l'idée d'assouvir ses besoins. Pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir réfléchi juste trois secondes à la question, il se fit la réflexion que laisser quelques jours de battement serait une bonne idée. Et il ne devait pas oublier son rendez-vous du lendemain au tribunal de Grande Instance. Il allait donc devoir partir plus tôt mardi soir.

Arthur se releva en lui accordant un sourire un peu désolé.

« Bon, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain juste là, de toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici. Pour bien faire, il faudrait qu'on soit prêt dans une demi-heure.

_ Très bien ».

Francis le regarda partir en se disant que le problème d'Artur était plus psychologique qu'autre chose, contrairement à ce qu'il avait crû. C'était juste un gosse paumé qui avait l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre et qui, donc, ne se sentait pas à sa place dans sa propre vie. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se fichait de tromper sa femme ou qu'elle le trompe. Ce n'était pas sa vie. Dans sa tête, il n'était pas marié, il voulait juste jouer. En réalité, Arthur souffrait d'un mal-être constant et se voyait comme une sorte d'erreur, de faux Arthur qui prenait sa place. D'où le délire de la veille.

Un peu remué, Francis s'extirpa du lit (confortable à souhait, d'ailleurs) et partit se faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre son amant dans la salle à manger. Le vase qu'Arthur avait brisé avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à un piédestal vide qui faisait très clairement tâche. C'était un peu comme le témoin de sa venue ici, Francis avait l'impression d'y avoir laissé sa marque.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et reçurent un petit-déjeuner consistant qui leur ravi les papilles. Cependant, alors qu'ils sirotaient thé –pour Arthur – et café – pour Francis –, ce dernier se sentit soudainement visé par un regard malicieux. L'Anglais souriait, les lèvres autour du bord de la tasse, d'une façon aussi friponne que bandante. Rien à faire, Francis fantasmait trop sur les yeux verts…

« Désires-tu quelque chose ? demanda Francis en choisissant soigneusement un terme faisant double-sens.

_ Non, mentit l'autre. Rien, je regarde juste ».

Diablotin, va. Et sous le nez de son majordome imperturbable, en plus.

Arthur sembla soudainement s'intéresser à autre chose puisque son regard s'obscurcit vers un vert plus profond et mystérieux.

« Au fait… J'ai cru remarquer que tu portais un pendentif ».

Francis ne se risqua pas à lui demander quand il l'avait remarqué, Arthur semblait être d'humeur à lui répondre « pendant que tu tirais ton coup au billard » et ce serait vraiment très gênant. En fait, il préféra ne rien répondre, même si son comportement ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de son amant.

« Tu ne veux pas me le montrer ? »

Avec un soupir, le Français consentit à sortir son bijou de sa chemise. En face de lui, Arthur plissa des yeux pour l'observer attentivement, lui donnant un air de petit cochon pas content tout à fait adorable.

« Une clé ? »

C'était littéralement ça. Une clé tout à fait banale, un peu vernie pour donner du relief et une brillance stylisée, mais nul doute que ce n'était, à la base, qu'une clé comme une autre. Ne comprenant pas ce que signifiait le port de cet objet du commun, l'Anglais lui envoya un regard sceptique et mille fois interrogateur.

« C'est juste un porte-bonheur, répliqua Francis en finissant sa tasse de café. Rien de bien passionnant ».

Et simplement en disant ça, il avait réveillé tout l'intérêt du Britannique. Parce qu'il avait senti que ça ne pouvait être vrai. A croire qu'il commençait à lire dans ses pensées… Bon joueur, Arthur avait laissé couler mais ce ne serait sans doute que pour mieux revenir à la charge plus tard – trop curieux, cet enfant –, ce qui laissa temporairement Francis respirer. Ils finirent donc de manger et se hâtèrent de rejoindre la voiture, sous le regard un peu intrigué du majordome.

Pour une fois, Francis arriva au bureau par le parking, ce qui lui paraissait étranger, lui qui avait l'habitude de saluer les secrétaires dans le hall d'entrée.

Arthur s'était arrangé pour lui échapper au détour d'un couloir en lui susurrant un petit « à ce soir » au coin de l'oreille – car se retrouver dans son bureau à des heures indécentes semblaient être devenu son petit rituel préféré. En attendant, ils avaient une longue journée à gérer.

Francis ne perdit pas un instant et regagna son bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses mails. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, pas de plaintes, pas de critiques, et encore moins de boulot supplémentaire. Avec un peu de chance, Francis allait pouvoir lâcher un peu du zèle et passer plus de temps à encourager ses subordonnés qu'à leur distribuer des missions supplémentaires.

Il réorganisa le planning de l'équipe et dressa une piste de travail pour un dossier assez costaud. Sauf qu'il reçut, dans la matinée, un coup de fil d'Arthur lui disant que l'un de leur projet – qui remontait à déjà deux mois – leur avait été renvoyé avec une demande de réorganisation de la part du client. Le projet en lui-même était bien mais se détournait un peu de ce qui avait été espéré initialement. Francis fut donc obligé de revoir ses priorités en d'envoyer un mail à tous ces subordonnés pour les tenir au courant. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il devait réorganiser un plan de travail pour sa centaine de subalternes. Il commença à angoisser lorsqu'il comprit que la manière dont il gèrerait son équipe aurait de grandes répercussions sur la qualité du travail. Absolument tout le monde devait être à sa place et produire en fonction de ses capacités, sans se sentir délaissé. Serait-il réellement capable de s'en sortir, cette fois ? Il se posait toujours la question lorsqu'il était dans cette situation.

Déjà fatigué par sa journée, il alla se prendre un café noir pour être sûr de tenir le choc. Mais déboussolé comme il l'était, il bouscula quelqu'un. Dans la série des pas doués, il lui arrivait parfois de toucher le fond. L'inconnu lui attrapa le bras pour lui éviter de tomber et Francis reconnut à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait de Ludwig Beilschmidt, le petit frère de son meilleur ami, Gilbert.

« Pardon, je crois que je me suis endormi en marchant, avoue le Français ».

Ludwig haussa un sourcil avant de lui répondre que ce n'était rien et qu'il devait à tout prix prendre un peu plus soin de lui pour éviter ces moments d'absences. Puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis longtemps, il leur sembla assez naturel de prendre un peu de leur temps pour échanger de bonnes paroles, au moins pour regonfler leur niveau de sociabilité. On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo.

« Nouvelles chaussures ? remarqua le Français avec amusement.

_Cadeau de Gil. J'ai intérêt de les porter si je ne veux pas lui « briser le cœur », parodia le cadet en levant les yeux au ciel ».

Il n'y avait que Gil pour offrir des cadeaux aussi… atypiques. En fait, il était du genre à vous faire des cadeaux laids mais utiles, parce qu'il jugeait les objets non sur leur esthétisme mais sur leur praticité. Ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient toujours obligés de les utiliser. Ces chaussures avaient beau être immondes, elles avaient l'air confortables… Francis repensa à ce vieux stylo plume dégueulasse qui n'en finissait pas de cracher son encre.

Ludwig était son égal hiérarchique mais ne discutait pas souvent avec Francis car travaillant dans un autre secteur. Pourtant, leurs bureaux étaient au même étage. Ils ne se voyaient que pendant les réunions ou lorsque le DRH les convoquait. Pourtant, ils s'entendaient bien.

« Comment ça se passe de ton côté ? s'enquit l'Allemand en s'offrant une tisane.

_ On vient de me rajouter du boulot en plus. J'ai un dossier à refaire, je t'avoue que ça ne m'emballe pas des masses.

_ Oh… Pas de chance, la période de travail intensif venait pourtant de se finir.

_ Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tant pis pour moi. Et toi, tu survis ?

_ J'ai d'autres types de problèmes, à vrai dire ».

Avec sa mine sombre, Francis comprit que la patience de Ludwig était soumise à rude épreuve. Avec sa ponctualité et son perfectionnisme naturel, le Germanique était le genre de patron que vous ne voulez pas du tout décevoir, un homme nickel, sans problème, fidèle, parfait. Du coup, quand un de ses employés dérivait… ce n'était peut-être pas pire qu'avec Arthur – qui, de toute façon, gagnait tous les concours de hurlements haut la main – mais même ainsi, les choses bougeaient. Donc, mettre en colère Ludwig équivalait à se jeter du haut d'une falaise.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu n'es pas au courant pour l'incident aux Archives ?

_ Euh… non ».

Encore un truc qu'il avait loupé. Pourtant, cette commère d'Antonio aurait dû le tenir au courant de tous les potins. Peut-être cela voulait-il dire qu'il bossait vraiment ! Enfin !

Ludwig se pinça l'arête du nez avec un air fatigué.

« Ça s'est passé il y a quelques jours. Quelqu'un a bousillé une étagère aux Archives et la moitié de nos dossiers se sont mélangés au sol, je ne te raconte même pas le bordel que c'était… J'ai appris que le coupable était dans mon département mais un mouvement protectionniste collectif de mes employés m'empêche de trouver qui. Ils ont créés une « ligue communiste de soutient anti-Beilschmidt » – et quel titre de merde ! – pour m'empêcher de mettre la main sur l'enfoiré qui a foutu le bordel. Sauf qu'entre temps, j'ai été convoqué par Braginsky, qui ne peut décemment pas laisser passer ça, et qui m'a donc ordonné de trouver le coupable. Voilà les grandes lignes.

_ Eh bah, mon vieux… On se tape tous une merde pour bien finir le trimestre. Un régal !

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire… Et j'ai la moitié de mon service qui pète un câble parce que leur machine à café est tombée en panne, ce qui les oblige à venir jusqu'ici ou aux autres étages. Attends-toi à une pénurie, le temps qu'on la remplace.

_ Pénurie de café ?! Oh mon Dieu, non !

_ Désolé. Apparemment, quelqu'un a appuyé trop fort sur un bouton, ce qui a déréglé l'appareil, ou je-ne-sais-quoi… Je savais même pas que c'était possible ».

Francis l'encouragea à tenir bon, puis se retrouva soudainement enlacé par un Gilbert aux anges, littéralement sorti de nulle part.

« Franny ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais pas pardonné et que tu m'évitais !

_ Mais non, Gil. Je travaillais juste.

_ Chose que tu devrais faire avec plus de sérieux, rajouta Ludwig à l'intention de son aîné qui lui tira la langue avec puérilité.

_ Je prends mes pauses, moi aussi ! C'est ça l'égalité !

_ Eh bien, la mienne vient de se terminer, remarqua son frère en jugeant sa montre. Je dois vous laisser. On se voit ce soir, Brüder. Bon courage à toi, Francis, et au plaisir de te revoir.

_ Oui, au revoir et bonne chance ».

Un petit salut de la main et il disparut, laissant les deux meilleurs amis dans leur étreinte d'enfants. Sauf que Gil semblait avoir activé son radar de grand frère, car il scannait le dos de Ludwig qui disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

« Il est bizarre, en ce moment…, marmonna-t-il.

_ Avec tous les problèmes qu'il se tape, je peux comprendre.

_ Quoi comme problèmes ?

_ Quelqu'un dans son équipe a fait une faute assez grave, il doit te gérer au quotidien en plus de son boulot, et il se tape des chaussures affreuses en prime.

_ Elles ne sont pas affreuses ! La semelle est compensée et ergonomique ! Elle s'adapte au pied pour offrir un maximum de confort ! Et la qualité est telle qu'elles dureront longtemps !

_ C'est ça, le souci, rit le Français. Pense à ses goûts.

_ Tu parles, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime…

_ Quoi ? Toi, le grand frère idéal, ne sais pas ce qu'aime ton cadet ? Sapristi !

_ Mais il n'a envie de rien en ce moment ! C'est ce dont je te parlais quand je te disais qu'il a changé. Il est plus souvent dans les nuages, il réfléchit tout le temps et parle encore moins qu'avant. Y a un truc qui l'obsède et ça me rend dingue de pas savoir ! Et ne me conseille pas de lui en parler, j'ai déjà essayé, sans succès. On ne rentre même plus ensembles le soir… Je te le dis, y a truc !

_ Une femme ? »

Gilbert balaya l'idée de la main comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire. Non, en fait, il ne voulait **vraiment** pas y croire.

Alors qu'il continuait de discuter de tout et de rien avec son ami, une stupide pensée lui vint en tête, celle comme quoi Ludwig ferait un suspect parfait pour cette histoire de traître. Dans les nuages, moins sociable, disparaissant le soir… Un instant, il s'imagina en parler à Antonio, mais sa conscience lui rappela que, de tous, Ludwig était le moins à même de faire ce genre de chose. C'était impossible qu'il soit coupable. Non, il devait s'être trouvé quelqu'un et ce n'était que le début d'une belle et simple histoire d'amour cachée. Antonio ne goberait jamais ça, autant le garder pour lui… enfin, pour l'instant seulement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de papoter, les deux hommes se quittèrent pour retourner à leur poste. Francis prit place à son bureau et se motiva à réorganiser ses troupes. Ce fut difficile car il fut dérangé par pas mal d'appels téléphoniques, soit de clients qui demandaient comment avançaient les choses, de publicitaires demandant des rendez-vous de toute urgence, ou juste ses subordonnés qui l'interrogeaient sur comment se rendre utile en attendant. Tout cela l'occupa tant et si bien qu'il en sauta le déjeuner et fut forcé de faire une pause vers 16h pour vider la corbeille de fruits et reprendre un café. L'atroce journée s'acheva enfin pour lui lorsque, vers 21h, il reçut un SMS d'Arthur lui demandant de monter. Le sous-entendu lui parût clair mais Francis ne sut pas s'il aurait la force de le satisfaire. Au pire, il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir avec le minimum d'efforts – il savait utiliser sa bouche, après tout.

Ereinté, il se résolut à rejoindre le bureau de son patron comme il était convenu sur leur contrat.

Trois coups à la porte, entrez, il entra. Rituel.

Arthur, avachi sur son bureau, se redressa avec un faible sourire. Apparemment, son instinct lui avait fait comprendre que Francis était claqué par sa journée. En effet, il ne lui demanda rien, se contentant d'un petit regard intéressé qui défila sur tout son corps, puis il se leva de son bureau pour le contourner et simplement s'y adosser, bras croisés.

« Tu tiens le choc ?

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir refaire toute ma stratégie… Je t'avoue que ça me fatigue d'avance.

_ Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû voir qu'on ne partait pas dans la bonne direction.

_ C'est comme ça, il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout revoir.

_ Tu peux compter sur mon aide à tout moment ».

Francis était heureux de retrouver l'Arthur qu'il connaissait, plus calme et modéré – ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas hurlé sur quelqu'un, en plus – et qui savait faire preuve d'une grande honnêteté professionnelle. Pas comme lui.

Le Français s'avança et posa son front contre le sien, comme s'il espérait lui absorber un peu d'énergie, juste assez pour rentrer chez lui et revenir le lendemain.

« Tu es plutôt chaud, remarqua Arthur. J'espère que tu ne tombes pas malade.

_ Je suis résistant. Même si c'était le cas, il ne faudrait pas plus d'une nuit de repos pour que mon corps se débarrasse du virus.

_ Sacré volonté.

_ En même temps, j'ai passé mon enfance à être drogué de plantes et de mixtures naturelles pour booster mes défenses immunitaires. Je crois que ma mère m'a fait bouffer toute la flore du pays. Au moins.

_ Et la mienne m'envoyait chez un docteur dès que j'éternuais « au cas où », donc mon système immunitaire doit être assez faiblard par rapport à toi.

_ Ouais, le risque des médicaments, c'est qu'à force d'en prendre, notre organisme fabrique des anticorps pour s'en débarrasser, donc c'est moins efficace. C'est pour ça que ma mère prenait en charge la moindre de mes maladies. Surtout, elle voulait que je me soigne avec ma propre volonté. Du coup, elle m'envoyait à l'école, même avec 39° de fièvre.

_ Euh… c'est un peu dangereux, ça.

_ A partir de 40, elle trouve ça dangereux. Mais je n'ai atteint qu'une fois les 40° et là, elle m'a envoyé à l'hôpital.

_ Ta mère est un peu extrême, non ?

_ Si tu savais… Elle aime tellement la nature qu'elle en est devenue végétalienne. Bon, elle acceptait qu'on mange de la viande à la maison, mais elle n'y touchait pas parce qu'elle préférait les saveurs des plantes, ou un truc du genre.

_ La mienne étant carnivore, j'ai un peu de mal à me placer sur le sujet.

_ Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir subi une mère atypique.

_ Ma mère, c'est la rage incarnée. Suffisait qu'on dise un mot grossier ou qu'on fasse le début d'une connerie pour que ça hurle à la mort… Du coup, on a inventé plein de tactiques de défense et de parades avec mes frères, on parlait même en langage codé pour l'énerver.

_ La pauvre…

_ Elle a le sang chaud et a dû gérer cinq enfants. Je pense qu'elle mérite une médaille. Même si j'aurais aimé me faire moins gifler.

_ T'inquiète, on s'en est tous pris une qui nous a décollé la tête.

_ Tellement… »

Leur discussion ne présentait aucun réel intérêt mais cela leur fit un bien fou de bavarder sur leurs mères, juste pour partager un petit bout d'eux-mêmes et se trouver des points communs. Cette simplicité presque rédhibitoire de certaines de leurs discussions était très agréable. Avec d'autres personnes, on se sentait parfois obligé d'avoir toujours quelque chose d'important ou d'intelligent à dire, or là il n'en était rien. C'était une simple discussion un peu critique, bourrée d'autodérision, juste pour finir la journée sur une note plus tranquille et plus légère. Et cela leur fit un bien fou.

Puis un petit silence compatissant les prit. Le hasard colla leurs lèvres, innocemment, puis les retira comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Arthur.

_ Oui ?

_ Je voulais te dire… Je vais refuser la proposition d'Amélia, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

_ Très bien. Je n'en parlerais plus, dans ce cas ».

Le Britannique accepta donc de respecter son choix, comme convenu. Il devait avoir conscience de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Finalement, ce refus d'aller plus loin avec Amélia le ramenait dans le droit chemin. Il avait besoin de limites, besoin qu'on lui montre précisément là où il déconnait. Francis était une vraie bénédiction pour lui, il savait le calmer avec tellement de manières différentes… Ce n'était pas que du sexe. Francis était plus que ça… Il était un remède en lui-même.

L'affaire réglée, ils se décolèrent. Francis, qui avait laissé son sac parterre, le reprit pendant qu'Arthur se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

Bruit.

Ils se statufièrent.

Il venait d'y avoir un bruit ?

Comme une porte qui s'ouvrait.

Arthur éteignit la lumière et tira Francis jusque sous le bureau, ramenant la chaise sur eux pour les cacher de toute visite impromptue.

« Mais… pourquoi on se cache ?

_ Réflexe ».

Ils se turent.

Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans les bureaux, qui rôdait pas loin de celui d'Arthur, d'une démarche soignée et tranquille. Et ce n'était certainement pas la dame de ménage. Pour une fois, ce bureau plongé dans l'obscurité ne leur sembla pas si attirant que ça. Francis, qui s'entendait avec la nuit comme un loup devant sa lune, devait avouer qu'il avait peur. Il aurait eu une queue de chien, elle se serait retrouvée entre ses pattes. C'était comme si son instinct naturel de chasseur s'était transformée en instinct de survie. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu la proie. Stupide. Ils étaient au bureau, pas dans une forêt.

Et pourtant, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et, à ses côtés, Arthur n'était clairement pas rassuré, s'accrochant à son bras comme un enfant effrayé. Non, attend… c'est un enfant effrayé ! Une petite proie pour la bête qui rôdait.

Qui s'approchait.

 _Non… Tu déconnes… ?_

La bête avançait vers eux mais… pourquoi ? Au bout de ce couloir, il n'y avait que le bureau d'Arthur et personne à part lui ne pouvait y accéder. Et personne n'y avait intérêt.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il n'y eut plus aucun doute.

Le regard de l'Anglais n'avait jamais paru plus angoissé qu'à ce moment-là. On osait pénétrer **son** bureau à une heure aussi tardive ! Un voleur ? Qui ?

Ils retinrent leur respiration, faisant silence complet. Les pas tournaient un peu en rond, ouvrant les quelques tiroirs d'un des grands placards du bureau. En fait, lorsque l'on ouvrait la porte, on se retrouvait directement face au bureau et, sur le côté droit, il y avait d'immenses armoires où Arthur stockait quelques documents dont il pouvait ravoir besoin – et sur le côté gauche, la table basse et le canapé qui lui servaient à recevoir des clients.

Alors, on était en droit de se demander qui osait fouiller dans ses dossiers !

Et le pire, c'est que l'inconnu ne sembla pas y trouver son compte puisqu'il contourna le bureau pour se retrouver face au tiroir principal, au-dessus des deux hommes cachés. Bien terrés au fond du bureau, ils prièrent pour rester discret, l'intrus étant plus intéressé par le contenu du tiroir que par leur éventuelle existence.

Cependant, Francis eut comme un vertige en louchant sur les pieds de l'ennemi.

Il reconnut les chaussures.

Ludwig ?

Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour se calmer. Non, il y avait erreur. Soit quelqu'un avait les mêmes, soit on les lui avait prises.

Les deux hypothèses étaient tellement stupides qu'il manqua de se gifler.

Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être que Ludwig avec des pompes pareilles, dont personne ne voulait !

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Un homme aussi droit et franc que Ludwig Beilschmidt ne pouvait décemment pas fouiller dans le bureau d'un de ses chefs comme si de rien n'était ! Ce n'était pas lui, ça ne collait pas à son image, ça ne faisait aucun sens ! Aucun !

Heureusement, il sembla trouver son bonheur dans le tiroir puisqu'il le referma d'un coup sec avant de remettre la chaise à sa place et de s'en aller tranquillement, aidé d'une simple lampe-torche qui devait venir de son téléphone. Puis il referma la porte et ses pas s'en allèrent.

Le silence continua encore cinq minutes. Personne ne remua, personne même n'osa respirer, jusqu'à ce que :

« Il faut qu'on bouge ».

Arthur ne se le fit pas répéter et attrapa la main tendue de son amant pour s'extirper plus facilement. Ils laissèrent leurs affaires, sauf téléphones et clés, pour ne s'embarrasser de rien durant leur évasion. Rien ne leur certifiait que l'inconnu était bel et bien parti, ils devaient donc agir avec prudence.

Au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur, ils s'encombrèrent des escaliers et descendirent la quarantaine d'étages à pied, ce qui leur prit pas mal de temps et leur reste d'énergie. Heureusement, il leur restait l'adrénaline de leur instinct de survie pour tenir le rythme soutenu. Arrivés au parking, ils prirent la voiture d'Arthur et démarrèrent plus vite que ce que la limite n'autorisait. Ils voulaient vite s'enfuir de là.

« Plus jamais une frayeur pareille…, trembla Arthur en grillant un feu rouge. Plus jamais… J'ai cru qu'on allait se faire tuer…

_ Tu fouilleras ton bureau demain pour voir ce qu'il t'a pris.

_ O-oui… Je… Je te dépose chez toi…

_ Merci. Tu devrais en parler à Amélia en rentrant, pour te calmer. De toute façon, tu n'en dormiras pas de la nuit si tu ne le fais pas.

_ C'est… c'est vrai. Et… et toi ?

_ Je vais déjà mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Pense à toi ».

La course fut hasardeuse mais Arthur parvint à lâcher son complice jusqu'à chez lui, toujours sous le choc de l'émotion.

« Détends-toi, Arthur. C'est fini, d'accord.

_ C'est fini, oui… Je vais bien… Tout ira bien…

_ Si vraiment ça ne va pas, appelle-moi. Mon téléphone est toujours allumé.

_ Promis… »

Inquiet de son état, le Français s'étira de tout son long pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Ce fut comme le déclic pour Arthur qui se rua sur ses lèvres, dans l'espoir de trouver ce doux réconfort qu'il cherchait tant après une expérience aussi… traumatisante. Le baiser eut beau s'éterniser, il était nécessaire pour que l'Anglais se calme. Francis ne voulait pas qu'il risque un accident en rentrant. Heureusement, cela sembla d'ores-et-déjà aller mieux. L'adrénaline était retombée et être enfermé dans une voiture devait participer à sa reprise de confiance. Il était en lieu sûr.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, gardant cet événement dans un creux de leur tête.

Tous deux avaient été forcés d'y penser.

Et si cet inconnu était le traître ?

* * *

 **Vous l'avez compris, l'affaire du traître va commencer à se développer un peu. Et comme tout est lié dans cette fic, j'ose espérer que je vais finir par vous donner une migraine… /PAN/ …par vous donner envie de lire la suite… Kof ! Kof ! ^^''**

 **Voilà, je vais m'arrêtez là et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit !**

 **Biz' !**


	10. Traquer

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je sais que la période du BAC approche, donc je dis un bon gros merde à ceux qui vont le passer, respirez un bon coup et faites-vous une bouffe entre amis juste après !**

 **Sinon, sinon… que dire ?**

 **Ce chapitre va en fait de pair avec le précédent, dans le sens où j'ai l'impression qu'il fait transition, ou plutôt « panorama des suspects potentiels pour l'affaire de trahison » XD Subtilité, quand tu nous tiens ! J'ai adoré lire vos suppositions – et elles sont assez divergentes, d'ailleurs !**

 **Après, je ne vais pas en montrer la finalité maintenant, j'ai les autres intrigues à développer en parallèle et, comme dans la vraie, vie, tout arrive en superposant à d'autres choses. Ce serait trop facile sinon ! Mais il n'empêche que je vais devoir faire avancer un peu plus l'histoire parce que même moi, ça me rend dingue d'être aussi longue à écrire quelque chose d'aussi con que /censure obligatoire anti-spoil/ !**

 **Ouais, c'est bête, mais j'ai toujours peur d'aller trop vite et de bâcler mes scénarios… :/**

 **Reviews !**

 **Mimichan :**

 ***ronronnement de prédateur* J'aime cet aveu et je vais l'imprimer pour le coller derrière la porte de mes toilettes ! Ainsi, je le relirais nuit et jour ! Mouahah ! *réalise que, non, ça ne va pas le faire* Ou alors, je vais juste te remercier et arrêter de dire des conneries, ça marche aussi ! Donc, toi, tu penches pour Feli en coupable sous-jacent ? Intéressant ! Je note, je note ! Bon, j'ai encore quelques éléments à entrer sur ce sujet, mais je ne désespère pas de résoudre cette enquête un jour ! Merci, en tout cas !**

 **Alice :**

 **Tiens donc ! Madame lit au CDI ! Quelle enfant irrespec…*se souvient qu'elle écrit en cours de philo* …alors sinon, ça va bien ? Une fiction Dennor ou Sufin ? Huuum… J'avais essayé une fois mais ça s'est pas concrétisé, peut-être que je retenterais un jour, pour toi. Je garde l'idée dans un coin de la tête. En tout cas, ce n'est malheureusement pas dans cette fic qu'ils seront glorifiés – hélaaaas – ni eux ni leur amour. Bisou à toi et à ton amie qui a lu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lire ! Et merci encore !**

 **Aelig :**

 **Wahou ! Quatre chapitres reviewés d'un coup, je valide ! Merci pour ce travail titanesque ! J'aime bien quand les reviewers se mettent à théoriser la suite :D parce que ça me donne un aperçu de là où vous en êtes ! Sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai pas parlé du père pour l'instant, qui n'apparaitra que plus tard. Je te laisse avec tes suppositions *part en mode balek'* Merci pour ta review, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas fait ce plaiiiiisir (atta… on dirait que je me touche dessus, c'est crado !)**

 **Asahi :**

 **Alors que de surprises pour toi dans ce chapitre ! Et de bonnes surprises ! *part cacher la suite du scénario pour éviter de se faire tuer* (pas mal ta blague du « j'en ai rien à cirer » XD) Ludwig, ou le mec le moins suspect de cette fic (ironie, quand tu nous tiens) va faire couler beaucoup d'encre à ce rythme ! Au moins, je note que c'est sur lui que te soupçons se portent (parce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde accuse quelqu'un de différent…) Et encore, j'ai pas fini d'introduire tous les indices ! Oui, ça va bientôt devenir drôle (enfin… 'drôle'… bref !) Merci, ma belle ! Je te kiss !**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Oh ça sent le pétage de câble ! Oh oui, je le sens ! XD Je n'en ai pas fini avec cette affaire de traître, reste aux aguets pour comprendre le qui, le pourquoi et le comment ! :P L'affaire du traître commence à prendre de la place, c'est vrai, mais je pense que pour les besoins de la fic, il va falloir que je la ralentisse un tout petit peu, le temps d'introduire autre chose. Merci, en tout cas, pour ton gentil commentaire ! Bisou !**

 **Et hop ! C'est fait !**

 **/!\ Ce chapitre contient une quantité abusée de café ! Pensez à modérer votre consommation ! (Parce que oui, parfois, je peux être quelqu'un de responsable) /!\**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre X :**

Bientôt 10h40, Francis tapait sur son clavier, emboité dans son bureau comme une sardine dans sa boite. Son regard était agacé par le stress, sa pupille s'échappait parfois vers la porte, inquiète pour des raisons infondées. Non, ce n'était pas Ludwig qui était passé devant sa porte mais un employé quelconque. Non, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi inquiet, comme si quelqu'un allait débouler dans son bureau pour le réduire au silence. Personne ne l'avait vu sous le bureau d'Arthur, c'était bête de se poser la question.

A moins que son stress ne soit en fait dû à son rendez-vous de ce soir avec son avocat. Ou bien le manque de sommeil. Le surplus de travail qu'il n'avait pas su anticiper. Il y avait tellement de théories pour expliquer cette angoisse qu'il ressentait. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas un mixte de tout qui le mettait dans cet état ?

Il avait dû s'enfiler un somnifère la veille pour trouver le sommeil, lui qui avait paradé devant Arthur en lui disant qu'il allait bien. Et comme il était rentré tard et avait pris ce médicament tard – sa mère le tuerait, si elle l'apprenait –, les effets se faisaient encore sentir, ce qui l'avait poussé à avaler une double dose de café. Quelle vie de chien…

Il allait être dans un état déplorable pour son rendez-vous, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Boucle sans fin. Et encore, il ne pouvait que supposer l'état mental dans lequel était Arthur au même moment. Il devait lutter. Son rendez-vous était à 18h, il ne lui restait que 7h à tenir jusque-là, puis compter une bonne heure de parlote avant d'être libre. Un peu de courage…

Il bailla.

La journée allait être longue.

Vers 11h30, on tapa à sa porte, qu'il avait laissé entrouverte pour témoigner qu'il était disponible mais assez occupé – car oui, il avait un code précis avec sa porte, que tout le monde connaissait. Ouverte, c'était la liberté la plus totale. Entrouverte, il était occupé mais acceptait de recevoir si ça valait vraiment la peine. Fermé, le monde pouvait aller se faire foutre. Radical.

Matthieu entra. Il avait le droit puisque c'était Francis lui-même qui lui avait demandé de venir à cette heure précise. Aussitôt, le latin lui tendit un paquet de feuilles fraichement imprimées que le petit attrapa sans attendre, pressé de se rendre utile.

« Il s'agit du programme détaillé de chaque groupe que je vous ai envoyé par mail. Je voudrais que tu l'affiche sur le tableau en liège de l'équipe pour qu'il n'y aucun doute. Après, j'aimerais que tu ailles aider Antonio dans son bureau. Il est moins tyrannique que Gilbert mais reste assez casse-pied, donc dis-moi si jamais il y a un problème.

_ Oui, je m'en occupe. Merci ! »

Rapide et efficace. Matthieu était une aubaine pour cette entreprise. Quand il ne se vengeait pas de Gilbert… Non, ne pas y repenser !

Le téléphone sonna, il décrocha à la seconde près.

« Francis Bonnefoy, je vous écoute.

_ Lovino Vargas de la comptabilité. Je voulais juste prévenir que je vous ai envoyé un mail avec le budget et un graphique qui présente l'évolution de nos derniers investissements.

_ Merveilleux, je vais regarder ça tout de suite. Au fait, les choses vont mieux avec Antonio ?

_ Mouais, merci… Mais je sens d'autres coups fourrés donc vaut mieux rester prudent ».

S'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé, Francis en aurait rigolé à gorge déployée. Evidemment qu'Antonio prévoyait d'autres plans de drague, ce serait étonnant sinon. Mais au moins, il avait arrêté de lui envoyer des fonds d'écran érotiques en piratant son ordinateur. Le monde avance.

Une heure passa dans un silence de plomb, sans coup de fil, sans dérangement et sans énergie. Le travail avançait efficacement, ce qui rendait Francis un tant soit peu fier. Finalement, un de ses subordonnés le réclama pour qu'il vienne contrôler ce qu'il avait fait avec ses coéquipiers. Mieux valait être intransigeant dès le début du dossier pour éviter de partir dans des hors-sujet atroces. Heureusement, le Français pouvait se permettre d'affirmer qu'il bossait avec des gens responsables et pointilleux, car il ne trouva rien à redire à part une faute de frappe perdue dans le tas.

Cela fait, il se rendit compte qu'il crevait de faim et s'autorisa une pause pour aller acheter un sandwich dans une boutique à proximité de son entreprise, puis il remonta à son étage, attrapant un café au passage avant de se diriger à nouveau vers son bureau. Le rythme de la journée était soutenu, il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Sandwich dans une main, café dans l'autre, il croisa Arthur au coin d'un couloir.

Wahou.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Ça leur faisait bizarre de littéralement tomber l'un sur l'autre comme si de rien n'était, surtout après les récents évènements. Il fallait avoue que leur relation n'avait rien de sain ni d'ordinaire. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était dans des circonstances anormales.

La fatigue se transposait aussi sur son visage.

« Kirkland, tout va bien ?

_ Ce serait un mensonge de dire ça, mais ça peut aller ».

Ils vérifièrent d'un regard que personne ne les écoutait, puis Francis chuchota :

« Tu as vérifié ton bureau ?

_ Oui, mais il n'a rien pris finalement. Je pense que l'intrus est venu chercher une information dans mes dossiers avant de tout remettre en ordre.

_ Pratique pour ne laisser aucune trace ni aucune preuve. Je peux savoir ce que tu ranges dans ton bureau ?

_ Les dossiers les plus actuels, ceux que j'ai besoin d'avoir sous la main en cas d'urgence. Ce sont généralement les détails de ce que réclament les clients et un petit plan de ce que chaque équipe – par là j'entends ton équipe ou celle de Ludwig Beilschmidt – doit accomplir et en combien de temps. C'est un peu un cahier des charges. Un gros résumé de nos activités… »

Evidemment qu'ils avaient pensés à la même chose.

C'était le genre d'information qui se revendait cher à la concurrence. Sauf que Francis était toujours convaincu que Ludwig était trop parfait pour tomber dans ce genre d'extrême. Et dans le genre incorruptible, il l'était encore plus que Dreyfus. Non, ça ne faisait aucun sens… Quelqu'un devait avoir utilisé cette originalité de sa tenue contre lui pour lui faire porter le chapeau. Le problème, c'était que l'obscurité ne lui avait pas permis d'en voir plus. Francis ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire et n'osait pas en parler à son patron.

« Braginsky m'a convoqué, reprit l'Anglais. Je dois te laisser, mais garde l'œil ouvert.

_ Compte sur moi ».

Il avait peut-être même l'œil trop ouvert pour être sain d'esprit. Un peu plus et il tomberait dans la paranoïa. Dangereux.

Vivement que cette période ne s'arrête. Et encore, la journée était loin d'être finie. Il s'était attendu à ne pas revoir Arthur de sitôt – les réunions avec Braginsky étant souvent assez longues car particulièrement complètes. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il le revit en fin de journée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la machine à café – il abusait peut-être un peu avec cette boisson, d'ailleurs.

Dans _l'open-space_ qui reliait le bureau de Francis à sa caféine tant désirée, une engueulade semblait avoir éclatée. En quand on dit engueulade, il faut comprendre « Kirkland remettant quelqu'un à sa place ». Ça faisait longtemps que le Français ne l'avait pas vu hurler contre un employé, il avait même eu l'impression de l'avoir calmé depuis le début de leur relation.

Tel un justicier masqué – mais sans masque –, Feliciano Vargas apparut comme le lapin sortant du chapeau magique – c'est-à-dire de nulle part – pour brandir fièrement son brassard de syndicat sous le nez d'un Arthur interloqué. En fait, tous les petits curieux qui observaient la scène étaient intrigués par ce petit Italien essoufflé qui faisait barrage de son corps comme un martyr sacrifié.

« M-m-monsieur Kirkland ! En tant que délégué syndicat, je… je… enfin… V-vous avez pas le droit de faire ça… C-c-c-c'est… c'est démotivant pour l'équipe et… et c'est contre-productif ! Au nom de tout le syndic, a-a-arrêtez de hurler après vos employés ! Sinon, je… je vais… saisir la justice ! »

Il ne croyait tellement pas en ce qu'il disait que c'en était mignon. D'ailleurs, Arthur était tellement choqué – par ce manque de confiance évident ou par la menace en elle-même ? – qu'il cligna trois fois des yeux avant de lui lancer un regard furibond – qui ratatina le représentant du syndicat sur place – avant de tourner les talons fièrement comme un César conquérant, toujours vainqueur, même dans la défaite.

A peine parti, les employés autour de Feliciano l'attrapèrent pour le féliciter, chantonnant une chanson improvisée à sa gloire, dans un boucan de tous les diables. Oui, il avait réussi l'exploit de contrer Arthur Kirkland d'égal à égal. Il méritait qu'on ouvre une bouteille de Champagne pour lui. Malheureusement, les choses s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque la chanson devient un capharnaüm total. Francis sursauta quand la voix puissante de Ludwig Beilschmidt retentit pour ordonner le silence. Automatiquement, le Français se statufia, repensant à la veille. Comment réagir ?

« Je vous rappelle qu'on est là pour travailler, pas pour s'amuser ! Vous hurlerez en dehors des heures de boulot ! Vargas, avec moi ! Nous devons parler ».

Ce dernier point fit trembloter l'Italien, qui courut à la suite de son supérieur avec un air de chien battu. La fibre fraternelle titillée, Francis avala d'une traite son café pour jeter le gobelet dans une poubelle, puis suivi les deux hommes. Non mais vraiment… qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à filer ses collègues comme un détective ? Et Braginsky qui ne devait avoir aucune idée de tout le merdier qui se tramait autour de lui… si c'est pas malheureux !

Planqué derrière le mur, il essayait de tordre le cou pour observer quelque chose, les deux zigotos étant trop loin pour qu'il entende quoique ce soit. Le problème de cet espace repos – coucou à la machine à café, au passage ! –, c'était qu'il était trop ouvert pour que Francis puisse s'avancer sans paraitre suspect. Il devait donc se contenter de leurs mimiques.

Comme d'habitude, Ludwig avait l'air un peu agacé et paraissait discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. Pour une fois, Feliciano ne souriait pas de son adorable air béat et doux, mais hochait parfois la tête tristement. Apparemment gêné de le voir si triste, Ludwig se frotta la nuque avant de faire un mouvement de réconfort vers lui. Sa main glissa sur la joue délicate de l'Italien et il se pencha pour bien lui faire face. Même s'il ne voyait rien, Francis supposait que Ludwig tentait de minimiser l'impact de son discours sur un être aussi sensible que Feliciano.

Cette scène aurait pu être une réconciliation si l'Italien n'avait pas refusé le geste avec un air coupable, frappant sa main pour qu'il le laisse tranquille et ne le touche pas. Lorsque Ludwig insista pour se rapprocher de lui, Francis sortit de sa cachette et se plaça entre eux « comme par hasard » pour accéder à la machine à café, sans un regard pour eux, faisant sa vie normalement. Ludwig blêmit et Feliciano rougit. Deux réactions bien différentes qui signifiaient toutes les deux : « nous avons quelque chose à cacher ».

« Feliciano, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite, ordonna Francis d'une voix grave et dominatrice.

_ Attends, Francis…, tenta Ludwig en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai déjà prévu de le…

_ Je m'en fiche. Il travaille officiellement pour moi, tu peux le vérifier sur son contrat de travail, donc il vient avec moi. Sauf si tu as quelque chose à y redire ».

Francis n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi sec mais il sentait un danger imminent contre lequel il devait lutter. Quant à Ludwig, il fronça les sourcils, passablement agacé d'être contesté de la sorte.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons convenus d'un arrangement pour que je devienne son tuteur.

_ Ce qui fait que tu peux le voir plus souvent que moi, répliqua le Français sans le regarder alors que l'Italien perdait peu à peu ses couleurs. Tu ne verras donc pas d'exception à ce que je te le prenne exceptionnellement. Sauf si tu crains que quelque chose ne sorte de sa bouche ».

Cette phrase aurait dû être ironique et légère mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, Francis lui envoya un regard digne d'une bête se sachant sur son territoire et en position de force. Il voulait bien défendre Ludwig contre ses horribles suppositions de trahisons mais si l'autre ne faisait aucun effort pour ne pas paraitre suspect…

Feliciano se faisait tout petit, conscient qu'il assistait à quelque chose de plus profond qu'à une simple conversation sur le chef à qui il devait le plus de respect entre les deux.

La tête haute, Francis attrapa le gobelet de café chaud dont il ne voulait pas mais qu'il avait réclamé à la machine lors de son interruption, et le sirota avec un air de défi. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence sans ouvrir la bouche. Derrière le Français, Feliciano dansait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise dans ce conflit dissimulé.

Francis savait qu'il venait de prendre un gros risque en se mettant ainsi en avant, mais d'un autre côté, il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Aimé et adulé comme il était, toute personne souhaitant lui nuire prenait le risque qu'il se soit confié à quelqu'un. S'il lui arrivait soudainement quelque chose, ce serait suspect. C'était pratique, parfois, d'être ultra-sociable.

La tasse finie, il jeta le gobelet, empoigna le poignet de l'Italien et le tira dans les couloirs sans entendre la moindre protestation, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans son bureau et claqua la porte dans son dos, exagérant son énervement pour déstabiliser sa proie inquiète. Tout était question de nuance quand on attendait quelque chose. Si Francis voulait l'entendre se confier, il fallait le mettre dans une position de soumission. C'était la solution la plus radicale. Continuer de jouer le grand frère aimant ne lui servirait à rien.

Il plaqua donc le jeune adulte contre la porte et accouda son bras au-dessus de sa tête pour le dominer en taille – et cela marchait puisque l'Italien commençait à se ratatiner sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?

_ D-d-de quoi tu parles… ? »

Le mignonet espérait sincèrement que son mensonge allait passer. C'en était presque risible.

« Je te parle de l'air déprimé que tu te tapes depuis quelques jours, de ton manque de confiance en toi de plus en plus marqué et de tes messes-basses avec Ludwig. Inutile de me mentir, je ne suis pas con au point de fermer les yeux sur ton état. Tu te détériores à vue d'œil et tu me caches quelque chose. Sauf que tu n'es pas discret, Feli. Et mentir, ce n'est pas ta spécialité.

_ Tu te fais des idées…

_ Ne me pousse pas à bout, ma patience a des limites.

_ Mais j-je… je te jure que…

_ Feliciano Vargas ! »

Ça y est, il avait haussé le ton. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps. Encore une preuve qu'il était fatigué et stressé. Tête reposée, il aurait trouvé une solution plus subtile pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas crier après les gens. Il devait ça à une vieille doctrine de son père : « ne fais pas subir à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas subir ». Une règle qu'il avait beaucoup oubliée depuis quelques temps.

Les lèvres et genoux tremblants, Feliciano le poussa pour obtenir un peu d'air, fuyant vers le bureau en se mettant en position de défense.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher !

_ A d'autres. Ta réaction te trahie. Bon sang, mais n'as-tu pas un minimum confiance en moi ? Je m'inquiète pour toi et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à trahir un secret. Si tu vas mal, laisse-moi t'aider, ne serait-ce que moralement ».

La méthode douce avait l'air de faire plus effet après son coup de gueule. Ça lui donnait plus de crédibilité puisqu'il lui prouvait qu'il pouvait se calmer et prendre sur lui. Et ça marchait bien puisque l'Italien sembla se détendre un peu – au moins, ses tremblements s'étaient calmés.

« Tu vas me trouver pitoyable si je te le dis… »

C'était un bon début. Ne restait qu'à le rassurer.

« Suis-je vraiment ce genre de personne ? Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, je serais déçu ».

Ce mot, plutôt bien choisi, fit réagir le plus jeune. Evidemment, il ne voulait pas décevoir l'amitié de Francis. Titiller sa culpabilité était une bonne idée pour lui faire cracher le morceau, même si le Français se sentait un peu sale à manipuler ses émotions pour le faire avouer.

A nouveau, Feliciano tremblota sur place, de plus en plus gêné en son for intérieur. Il n'était pas loin de tout lâcher, ça se voyait – parce qu'il souffrait de « trahir » l'affection qu'il entretenait avec Francis par ce manque de confiance et de reconnaissance. De grosses gouttes salées perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, témoin de sa frustration et de son trouble intérieur.

« C'était moi… »

Les larmes coulèrent et sa voix n'était plus qu'un sanglot.

« L'affaire de la salle des Archives… c'était moi… C'est moi qui ai tout cassé… et j'ai eu peur… Alors je me suis enfuie et j'ai p-pas eu le courage de me dénoncer… Je ne fais que des bêtises en ce moment… Ludwig me le fait remarquer… et moi je lui mens… On ne peut rien me confier, je détruis tout… »

Voilà qui expliquait deux-trois choses sur son comportement récent. Quand il disait « je ne sers à rien », c'était en fait l'appel à l'aide d'un pauvre jeune homme malchanceux ou maladroit. Et ça expliquait son rejet de Ludwig. Il devait être dégoûté de lui mentir et de se cacher continuellement – et donc, il ne se sentait pas digne de le toucher ou de lui parler. C'était aussi cohérent avec sa récente déprime. Le sentiment de ne servir à rien et de tout échouer expliquait bien son état s'esprit.

« Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, ne te dénigre pas pour autant.

_ Mais je n'apporte rien. Au contraire, je vous nuis ! Francis, tu devrais me virer…

_ Hors de question. J'ai besoin de toi.

_ Je suis remplaçable.

_ Non. Ton poste l'est, mais pas toi. Un être humain n'est pas remplaçable. Si je me séparais de toi, je ne retrouverais certainement jamais quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux et de volontaire. Tu n'as pas à te sentir minable pour des bêtises pareilles. Pour le temps que j'ai passé avec toi, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas fait exprès de faire tomber cette armoire aux Archives. C'était un accident, je suppose, comme ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Cite-moi une personne n'ayant jamais fait ne serait-ce qu'une erreur dans sa vie. Et ne me cite pas Lulu parce que Gil m'en a raconté des pas mal ».

Par réflexe, Feliciano eut un sourire railleur qui trancha avec ses larmes. Il adorait quand Francis parlait comme ça en lui avouant quelques secrets de sa vie privée, c'était le grand frère type qui vous faisait toujours rire, même lorsque vous vous sentiez comme une merde – ce qui était totalement le cas pour lui. Impossible de rester triste trop longtemps devant lui, il était trop… rassurant. Trop doux.

« Si tu fais tant d'erreur en ce moment, c'est peut-être le signe que tu ne te sens plus vraiment à ta place à ton poste. Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour que tu changes un peu d'activité. Je te ferais travailler avec d'autres gens sur d'autres tâches. Et si tu te sens mal, tu peux toujours m'appeler, même en dehors des heures de boulot. En plus, tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis quelques temps, il me semble. Ça doit jouer. Il serait temps de poser tes RTT et de prendre un peu soin de toi. Tu devrais partir en week-end prolongé avec ton frère, ça te ferait du bien ».

Alléché par l'idée, Feliciano rosit des joues en imaginant un repos bien mérité, séchant ses larmes avec les paumes de sa main. Francis eut le cœur serré de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère aussi brisé. Avec tout son amour, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Feliciano se laissa aller à l'étreinte en humant son odeur réconfortante. Mais il conservait une grosse épine au fond de son cœur, une épine dont il ne pouvait pour l'instant pas se débarrasser.

Un peu comme dans un vieux film cliché trop prévisible, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur un Antonio d'abord souriant, puis choqué.

« Woaaaa ! Désolé !

_ Putain, Tonio ! Frappe à la porte, merde ! s'énerva le Français en gardant son petit frère dans ses bras pour que son ami ne le voit pas avec une figure aussi disgracieuse.

_ Bah, la dernière fois j'ai forcé la serrure, donc ce serait con que je tape à la porte maintenant.

_ Tu respectes quoi toi, en fait ?

_ Bah rien, pourquoi ».

Francis leva les yeux au ciel et congédia son ami en déclamant qu'il avait une discussion à finir. Antonio lui promit de revenir plus tard, peut-être – sûrement – le lendemain où après, puisqu'il savait que Francis avait un rendez-vous de prévu le soir même. A coup sûr, il voulait juste parler un peu, histoire de ne pas déprimer à cause de cette charge aberrante de boulot qui leur tombait dessus.

L'Espagnol parti, Francis se concentra à nouveau sur son cadet – qui avait eu largement le temps de calmer ses larmes. Il avait presque l'air de s'être endormi contre sa poitrine, comme un bébé. Littéralement comme un bébé. C'était même comme ça que Francis le voyait parfois, d'où son affection particulière. Feliciano lui promit de faire des efforts et de parler un jour de sa faute à Ludwig – il devait aussi dissoudre cette ridicule ligue anti-Beilschmidt. En échange, Francis lui trouva des activités différentes de ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là, un peu plus mobiles – parce que Feliciano était du genre à sauter et bouger partout lorsqu'il était en forme, ce qui était souvent le cas.

Normalement, tout devrait s'arranger de ce côté-là. Même si, en vérité, l'instinct fraternel de Francis était toujours agacé par une impression d'inachèvement. Il devait garder Feliciano à l'œil. En plus d'Arthur. Et de Ludwig. Il allait encore s'en taper des tasses de café…

Vers 17h, Francis quitta enfin – et ce mot avait de plus en plus de sens à ses yeux – cette étouffante entreprise dans laquelle il venait de vivre une journée intense. Dans l'ascenseur, il contempla son visage dans la vitre et eut presque peur. Trop de café et pas assez de sommeil. Yeux cernés et rouges, teint blafard, traits marqués… Son avocat allait le prendre pour un psychopathe venant d'enterrer sa victime. Il se trouvait… laid. Archétype de l'homme au bout de sa vie, qui avait tout subi et tout vécu. Pourtant, il voulait croire en la vie et en sa beauté. Sa figure ne témoignait absolument pas de ses pensées, il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement.

En sortant de la cage d'acier, il envoya un SMS à Arthur pour le prévenir de son absence.

« _Rendez-vous médical pour mettre mes vaccins à jour. Je suis obligé de partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais je me rattraperais, c'est promis_ ».

Et un mensonge de plus, un !

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement, il aurait trop honte d'avouer dans quelle merde il était. Un procès, c'est honteux.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Bon courage. Je pense que je vais dormir au bureau, ce soir. Trop de travail_ ».

Francis s'arrêta un instant de marcher, réfléchissant à ce message.

Arthur voulait rester au bureau après sa peur de la veille ? Vraiment ? 'Trop de travail' ? C'était ça son excuse pour dire que, en fait, il voulait voir si le coupable reviendrait sur les lieux du crime ?

Mauvais plan.

« _Fais pas le con, je ne veux pas avoir à retrouver ton cadavre demain_ ».

Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en la discrétion de son patron, mais courir au cœur du danger n'était pas l'idée la plus signifiante qu'il ait eu. Après, Francis osait espérer que Ludwig – ou l'inconnu portant les mêmes pompes dégueulasses – ne commette pas l'erreur de revenir sur les lieux du crime.

« _T'occupe, je gère. Va faire tes piqures, toi_ ».

Sujet clos, donc.

Il allait peut-être prévenir Braginsky que, parfois, ils en faisaient trop. Dormir au boulot, ce n'était pas normal, même pour quelqu'un de haut placé comme Arthur – puis surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre un voleur en flagrant délit. A moins que rentrer chez lui ne l'ennuie. On pouvait s'attendre à tout avec Arthur et ses pensées incohérentes.

Après un voyage en bus et un bon quart d'heure de marche, Francis approcha de son but, mais fut un peu pris au dépourvu en recevant un message de son avocat lui disant qu'il serait en retard à cause d'une réunion ayant trop duré. Désolé, il lui demanda si attendre une heure le dérangerait ou s'il préférait décaler le rendez-vous. S'étant préparé à ça toute la journée, Francis ne se voyait pas recommencer tout ce bordel stressant. Il choisit d'attendre.

Mais que faire pour passer le temps ?

Il jugea son environnement avec minutie, jusqu'à apercevoir les néons fraichement allumés d'un modeste bar. S'il régulait sa consommation, passer un peu de temps là-bas ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Décidé, il avança prudemment à travers les rues vivantes, éblouit par un soleil déclinant et presque mort. A son opposé, la lune commençait à pointer dans le ciel, mais toujours soumise aux couleurs rosées ou orangées de son étoile rivale. Le soleil mourait et la volonté de Francis aussi. Il eut une telle lassitude à s'asseoir qu'il se demanda s'il allait travailler le lendemain. La surdose de café qu'il avait ingéré s'amenuisait, ne laissant plus qu'une poupée de chiffon qui s'asseyait difficilement au siège du bar.

Le serveur acheva de frotter un verre pour se diriger vers lui.

« Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ?

_ Un café long ».

Moins fort qu'un café court, mais ça restait curieux d'en boire un à cette heure. Francis allait finir par se l'injecter sous perfusion. Heureusement, le serveur ne fit aucun commentaire et se mit au travail, lâchant tout de même un regard inquiet pour cette face de mort-vivant qui se décomposait sur son bar. Le cadavre était à deux doigts de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table et de s'endormir. Les couleurs se mélangeaient et il avait le tournis.

Café, rendez-vous et au pieu. Il avait son programme en tête.

A côté de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux délavés sirotait un alcool fort, un autre déprimé de la vie qui avait l'air de remuer sa haine et son verre d'un même geste langoureux. Francis ne fit pas attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende soupirer avec désespoir.

La tasse de café arriva devant lui et il lança un regard en biais à son voisin.

« Dure journée, vous aussi ? demanda-t-il à l'inconnu

_ Un calvaire ».

Le contact était fait, la discussion n'avait plus qu'à s'en suivre logiquement.

« Besoin d'une oreille où cracher son venin ?

_ Je vais vous achever avec mes problèmes stupides.

_ Voilà qui me divertira des miens, avoua Francis en sirotant son café ».

Il était sérieux. Autant passer son temps à discuter, ça lui aérera l'esprit et l'autre avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Ahhh… sa philanthropie le rattrapait encore.

Son interlocuteur était plus jeune que lui, plus fin, plus frêle, mais pas maigrichon non plus. Ses sourcils naturellement froncés lui rappelaient un peu les expressions d'Arthur et son caractère de cochon, mais l'inconnu avait l'air un peu plus modéré. Un véritable jeune adulte par rapport au Kirkland toujours enfant. Ses yeux étaient bleutés, un peu mauves dans le fond, mais leur teinte était atténuée par une lassitude évidente. Sa gestuelle quant à elle traduisait sa méfiance. Il restait aux aguets pour prévenir tout coup fourré. Brave garçon.

« C'est juste que je me rends compte d'à quel point la vie privée et la vie professionnelle ne devraient jamais se lier ».

Ça commençait fort.

En une phrase, Francis eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un purgatoire où on le pointait du doigt. Au moins, il comprenait où pouvait se trouver le problème de ce genre de situation et serait à même de le suivre. Il lui aurait parlé de ses otites, le sujet n'aurait pas volé bien haut.

« Votre partenaire travaille avec vous ?

_ Non, pire. Mon grand frère ».

Encore mieux. Maintenant, Francis sentait qu'on lui reprochait tous ses problèmes familiaux.

« C'est un tyran, continua le jeune homme. A toujours vouloir me protéger, il m'empêche de progresser. Dès qu'on me donne quelque chose à faire, il trouve le moyen de participer et de critiquer tout ce que je fais. C'est à peine s'il ne m'arrache pas mes documents des mains pour éviter que je ne me coupe avec.

_ S'il est habitué à vous couvez depuis l'enfance, ça s'explique. C'est dur d'abandonner ses habitudes.

_ Il en fait trop, ça me gave. J'ai beau être froid et distant, il s'en moque et me menace.

_ Ah parce que c'est votre supérieur hiérarchique ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok, je saisis l'étendue du désastre. Vous travaillez où, si je puis me permettre ?

_ A la _Nordic's Corporation_ ».

Les mains du Français eurent un soubresaut involontaire que, fort heureusement, le jeune inconnu ne vit pas. Francis connaissait cette entreprise, il en entendait souvent parler. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de ses concurrents directs – soit, ceux qui avaient envoyés un espion chez eux. Décidemment, quand le hasard insiste, il n'y a rien à faire. Que le latin se retrouve dans un café, le soir, avec un concurrent en pleine déprime, c'était cocasse. Mais ça prouvait au moins une chose : ils étaient loin d'être différents les uns des autres. Bon, ça ne voulait pas dire que Francis ne devait pas baisser sa garde, mais ça le rassurait un peu de voir que, peu importe l'entreprise où l'on travaille, on peut souffrir de problèmes similaires.

« Faites-le tourner en bourrique, conseilla le Français en taisant sa découverte. Dites-lui que vous avez rencontré une femme depuis quelques temps – croyez-moi ça va le faire enrager – et que vous songez à démissionner pour faire une reconversion professionnelle. Ou dites-lui que vous allez déménager, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Non seulement il va se ronger les ongles pour découvrir qui, quand, comment et où, mais en plus, lorsqu'il va découvrir que c'est faux, il aura de plus en plus de mal à faire confiance en tout ce que vous lui direz. Ce qui fait que vous pourrez le prendre par surprise en racontant tout et son contraire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se lasse de démêler le vrai du faux. Il faut l'avoir à l'usure.

_ C'est radical.

_ C'est une stratégie comme une autre. Ne le laissez pas vous imposer un rapport de force où il sera toujours dominant ».

Francis et ses plans compliqués, une véritable histoire d'amour. Il n'avait pas meilleure idée à proposer pour l'heure, son cerveau étant plus occupé à produire une imitation parfaite de celui d'un zombie.

« S'il ne vous a pas lâché malgré votre indifférence, c'est qu'il faut y aller plus fort. Dites-lui en face qu'il vous fait chier. Refusez ses ordres lorsqu'il s'agit d'abus de pouvoir. Non, vraiment, ça parait puéril mais ça marche : emmerdez-le. C'est votre frère, il ne va pas vous virer.

_ Il est résistant et entêté… Je ne sais pas si ça le touchera…

_ Essayez quand même ».

Le jeune homme médita ce plan en faisant tournoyer son verre, le regard dans le vague.

« Je le ferais, promit le jeune inconnu. Et… excusez-moi, mais comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Francis.

_ Emil.

_ C'est un plaisir, Emil ».

Le jeune avala une gorgée d'alcool pour se détendre, déjà un peu plus à l'aise grâce à cette petite discussion supposée l'aider à se débarrasser de son frère. La méchanceté rapproche les gens.

« Vous venez souvent pester dans ce bar ? taquina le Français en gardant un œil sur l'heure.

_ Tous les mardis et les jeudis soirs. Après chaque réunion, en fait. Et vous ?

_ Non, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, c'est plutôt à l'opposé de chez moi. En fait, j'ai une affaire à régler pas loin et puisque je suis en avance, je suis venu passer le temps.

_ Un café le soir ? Vous espérez dormir cette nuit ?

_ J'ai des somnifères.

_ C'est dangereux d'enchaîner café et somnifères.

_ C'est exceptionnel.

_ J'espère pour vous ».

La discussion resta légère toute la demi-heure qui suivit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de refaire le monde à coup de philosophie avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne reverraient probablement pas. Ils étaient surtout là pour penser à autre chose, et après qu'Emil se soit confié, il ne reparla pas de ses problèmes familiaux ou professionnels mais plutôt de sa vie en général. Francis, lui, n'avait pas trouvé de raison ou d'opportunité pour le prévenir qu'il bossait dans le même milieu. Quand quelqu'un se confie à vous, ça la fout mal de commencer à parler de soi comme si on se faisait chier. Et puisqu'ils avaient changés de sujet… Tant pis, ce n'était pas un mensonge pour autant.

Francis apprit que son camarade était d'origine norvégienne mais qu'il avait fait ses études en Island, par goût du pays, avant de revenir vivre avec son grand frère qui l'avait appâté en lui promettant du travail en France. Du travail, oui, mais à quel prix ! Emil avait l'impression de s'être fait complètement manipuler.

Naturellement, Emil perdit un peu le fil de ses paroles et avoua, l'air de rien, que son frère tentait vainement de lui éduquer des valeurs alors que lui-même avait de quoi se sentir gêné. En effet, l'aîné entretenait apparemment une relation avec son associé alors qu'il déconseillait à Emil de se trouver quelqu'un. Hypocrisie, quand tu nous tiens. De ce que Francis avait compris, Emil n'était pas trop mal placé dans la hiérarchie – un peu comme lui – mais ne parvenait pas à apprécier pleinement son travail – un travail qu'il pouvait aimer sincèrement, en plus – à cause du comportement de son frère.

Puis vint l'heure pour le Français de rejoindre sa purge.

« Il va être temps pour moi d'y aller, prévint le Français au bout d'un moment.

_ Très bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Ça fait du bien de casser un peu de sucre sur le dos des gens, surtout son propre frère.

_ Ahahah ! Je m'en doute. J'ai passé un bon moment aussi. Prenez soin de vous.

_ Au revoir ».

Francis régla la note et offrit même le verre de son compagnon de bar, dans un élan de philanthropie. Ça arrivait, parfois. C'était peut-être juste un caprice de sa conscience pour lui remonter le moral avant ce douloureux moment qu'il allait vivre. Donc, ça restait de l'égoïsme, dans un sens.

Il traversa la rue, fouetté par l'air frais de la soirée, éreinté par sa journée mais excité par sa consommation excessive de caféine. Dans sa sacoche de travail, toujours fièrement accrochée sur son épaule, il devinait sa trousse de médicaments pour les cas d'urgence, dans laquelle il avait amené ses somnifères. S'il les prenait sur le chemin du retour, ils auraient le temps de faire effet au moment où il passerait le pallier de sa porte, ce qui lui ferait gagner quelques précieuses minutes.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire dans ce bas-monde…

Il avait bien conscience que son état de santé allait se détériorer s'il en restait là, il lui fallait donc vite remonter la pente avant de craquer. Quelques jours de repos ne seraient pas de refus.

La vie est ainsi faite. Des hauts et des bas qui s'enchaînent comme un cardiogramme irrégulier. Francis sortait d'une période de « hauts » et se sentait comme au fond des Enfers depuis quelques jours. Il avait hâte que tout ceci s'arrête.

Comme un condamné à mort, ses pas le plantèrent devant le tribunal, immense et imposant tel une prison bétonnée.

Incertain, perdu, esseulé, il ravala sa salive. Puis entra.

* * *

 **Et non, vous ne saurez rien de ce rendez-vous parce que fuck ! C'est encore trop tôt et j'ai pas la force de m'auto-censuré dans une scène avec un avocat pour vous en donner sans trop vous en donner… C'est chiant de doser les révélations d'un chapitre, bordel ! XD**

 **Donc, oui, en pleine enquête pour savoir qui est le traître, je trouve le moyen de vous incruster un nouveau personnage. Quelle merveilleuse idée, Kurea ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?**

 **Il a peut-être falloir que je donne quelques jours de repos à Francis :/ Il a pas l'air bien… D'ailleurs, ne faites pas comme lui ! Les somnifères et le café, c'est pas cool pour la santé ! Bon, là, j'en ai besoin pour le scénario et justifier son caractère, mais ne faites pas ça chez vous ! Q.Q**


	11. Marquer le territoire

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Coucou, la famille !**

 **Le précédent chapitre faisant transition, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que celui-ci est riche en infos ! Mais genre, riche-riche-riche ! Surtout milieu-fin. Nan parce que, ça fait déjà onze chapitres et vu tout ce qui me reste à foutre dans cette fic, j'ai intérêt à me manier le cul ! XD**

 **Donc, chapitre action-révélation !**

 **Ouaip !**

 **Je sais que vous allez aimer ! Sauf peut-être le début, qui me parait plat et trop narratif (._.) Bahf ! Vous me direz !**

 **Donc, réponses aux reviews !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Oui, c'était une bonne grosse transition pour mettre les bases à plat, mais on arrive enfin au plus intéressant (enfin… au cœur du sujet, devrais-je dire) Donc je me permet de mettre un peu en suspend l'affaire du traître pour amener le reste de l'histoire (et de toute façon, au risque de me répéter : tout est lié dans cette fic ! Tout aura des conséquences sur tout ! Voilà ! U.U Na !) J'espère que ce chapitre te tiendra plus en haleine que le précédent ! :D Merci de la review !**

 **Alice :**

 **XD Tu me tues à chaque fois, toi ! Je crooooois que tu aimes les Nordics mais je suis pas sûre… Huuum… Y a un truc qui me fait croire que… sûrement mon imagination ! Ouais, j'ai mis un zeste de Gerita, mais que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas ! Je crois que Tonio est trop obnubilé par Lovi pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre mais garde espoir (tu as peut-être tes chances aussi !) Et quoi ?! Je me fais huer parce que ça manque de seeeeks ?! Mais madame ! Il faut savoir être patiente ! è.é griaou !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Deux reviews en une ? Ça, c'est de l'efficacité ! *applaudit* Mais siiiii, tu as une tête à théorie ! De toute façon, si tu as proposée ne serait-ce qu'une idée, c'est que des éléments t'y ont fait pensés ! Donc aucune théorie n'est à jeter ! Après, j'ai fais des choix en tant que scénariste mais continue à théoriser, moi j'adore ! Et pour ton plus grand plaisir, je te dévoile une partie du plot dans ce chapitre, ce qui devrait t'éclairer sur la fin du précédent (j'allais pas vous laisser sur le carreau, non plus XD) Beuzou !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Quant aux avertissements… euh… Ce chapitre contient des feelz ! Beaucoup de feelz ! C'est tout pour ma défense !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI :**

Ce matin-là, Francis s'était réveillé contre un mur, et rien qu'avec ça, il avait déjà l'impression d'être possédé par un démon. Surtout qu'il se rappelait très bien s'être couché dans un lit la veille. Pour peu, il applaudirait cette première crise de somnambulisme dont il était victime, témoin de sa fatigue extrême, car il avait dû tomber dans un sommeil profond pour vivre à ce point son rêve. Sauf que se réveiller dans son couloir, face à une porte close, ça le rendait assez amer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce dans toute sa maison qu'il ne voulait pas voir, où il ne voulait pas rentrer, et c'était elle. Une pièce toujours fermée à clé où il ne rentrait pas même pour faire un brin de ménage.

S'il n'avait pas tant de soucis d'argent, il aurait déménagé pour fuir cette pièce, mais ce n'était pas faisable à ce stade. Alors il se contentait de snober cette partie de son appartement. Tout ça ne lui donnait pas envie de se souvenir de son rêve.

Le dos un peu cassé, il se releva pour regagner ce semblant de dignité qui faisait de lui un homme, puis réclama à son cerveau de se réveiller un peu pour décider de ce qu'il devait faire de cette journée de repos à laquelle il avait enfin droit après tout ce temps. Il pouvait nettoyer un peu son appartement, il pouvait aller se chercher des croissants, il pouvait téléphoner à Antonio ou Gilbert pour rire un bon coup, il pouvait peindre au calme avec un disque en fond sonore, mais plutôt que tout ça, il choisit de retourner dans son lit. Là-bas, il prendrait une meilleure décision.

C'était dingue… Le seul jour où il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne voulait rien faire. Quelle tristesse !

Allongé dans son lit, il joua un instant avec son téléphone, à la recherche de quelqu'un à embêter. Un ridicule hasard fit sonner son téléphone à cet instant, affichant un grand « maman » sur tout l'écran. Francis eut un sourire tendre en décrochant.

« Service après-vente, j'écoute !

_ Oui, monsieur ! rit sa mère en se prenant au jeu. J'ai acheté un époux il y a vingt-cinq ans et je ne suis pas satisfaite de sa qualité. Pouvez-vous me le remplacer dans les plus brefs délais ?

_ Nos techniciens peuvent essayer de le réparer, si vous voulez. Quel est le problème ?

_ Il a le sang chaud et est jaloux comme un pou, ce n'est plus possible ! Hier même, il s'est disputé avec un homme qu'il suspectait de me faire du charme, sauf que l'homme en question… c'est le maire du village… Oh mais comment a-t-on pu se foutre le maire à dos ? Je n'en peux plus de ce mari, je veux le changer !

_ Vous nous aviez commandé un homme passionné et intelligent, de quoi vous plaigniez-vous ?

_ Oui, bah heureusement qu'il s'y connait en gestion et en commerce, sinon je l'aurais démonté à la main pour vous le rendre en petits morceaux.

_ Nos produits sont toujours efficaces.

_ Ne prenez pas la grosse tête ! »

Si le père Bonnefoy entendait ça… Sa femme et son fils qui parlaient de lui comme d'un objet domestique défaillant… Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette famille de petits comiques du dimanche.

Leur rire les occupa quelques secondes avant de redescendre d'un ton.

« Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?

_ Je me prélasse dans mon lit comme un phoque sur sa plage, c'est le bonheur !

_ Eh bien, il t'en faut peu…

_ … pour être heureux ?

_ Tss ! Toi et tes références…

_ C'est toi qui me passais des films en boucle quand j'étais petit !

_ Oui, bah… hein… euh, voilà quoi !

_ Tes arguments me brisent le cœur…

_ Je crois que je vais rappeler le service après-vente pour changer mon fils. Lui aussi commence à me taper sur le système.

_ Oh mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

_ C'est ça, profite bien de ma bonté.

_ Je profite, je profite.

_ Alors ? N'as-tu pas des ragots pour ta mère ?

_ Tu te souviens d'Antonio ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! C'est ce gentil petit Espagnol tout souriant avec qui tu t'entends bien, n'est-ce pas ? Quel gentil garçon ! Il va bien, j'espère ?

_ Il est a-mou-reux ! »

Francis parvint l'exploit de détourner sa mère de sa vie. A chaque appel, c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était divorcé et que la seule chose qui le motivait à se lever le matin, c'était l'argent. Elle, qui l'avait élevé dans des valeurs nobles, serait effondrée de cet échec dans son éducation, et lui serait horrifié de perdre la confiance de sa précieuse mère. Cet échec, il devait le garder pour lui. Surtout qu'il restait très proche d'elle, il se demandait même s'il existait une mère et son fils aussi liés qu'eux au monde. Jeter cette complicité au feu alors que tant de familles se lynchaient, ça le détruirait. Et elle aussi. Non, sa famille était une des dernières choses consistantes de sa vie, avec Arthur. Même si son lien avec sa mère ne reposait plus que sur un mensonge, il devait le préserver. Sans sa mère, il serait presque démuni. Il n'aurait plus qu'Arthur. Ce serait trop triste.

Francis en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de son père. Entre deux bouderies de jalousie, il travaillait à la boutique – celle qu'il tenait avec son épouse – et vendait courageusement les produits naturels que fabriquaient Aodrena. Avec quelques employés, ils avaient montés un projet de crèmes et médicaments naturels. Quelques siècles auparavant, on les aurait traités de sorciers et brûlés vifs. Le commerce marchait bien, puisque cette chère Gauloise de madame Bonnefoy reprenait des recettes vieilles comme le monde, dont elle gardait jalousement le secret. Elle avait retrouvé chez elle, dans son grenier, un livre – ou plutôt un ramassis de papiers empilés les uns sur les autres – qui avait dû se passer de main en main depuis des générations dans sa famille. Rédigés en grec antique, les pages étaient composés de moult recettes naturelles, à base de végétaux, de roches ou ce genre de produit.

Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ce trésor, elle avait été très perturbée par son existence. Comment un livre grec aurait pu se retrouver en Gaule ? Cette question l'avait hanté au point où elle s'était jetée sur toutes les bibliothèques possibles, à la recherche de réponses. Puis elle apprit que le monde antique avait évolué sous la coupe d'une Grèce omniprésente. Les romains parlaient grecs et il en allait de même en Gaule. Même s'ils gardaient leur propre langue, les vieilles nations avaient concédées que la langue grecque était la plus facile à apprendre et à utiliser.

Ce livre n'avait donc peut-être rien de grec, finalement.

Surtout qu'en le parcourant et en le traduisant, elle remarqua que les plantes utilisées nécessitaient plutôt un climat tempéré. Or, la Grèce est plus chaude qu'autre chose. Rien à faire, le livre était à 100% gaulois.

Son mari, Louis, avait fait des études scientifiques avant de se reconvertir dans le commerce. Il fut donc le plus à même de faire des recherches pour vérifier que leurs produits n'étaient pas dangereux pour la santé. En définitif, ils avaient commencé à utiliser ces recettes pour en faire commerce, au point où ils étaient maintenant réputés dans la région.

Francis était fier de sa mère et de son courage. Et pour cette raison, il ne pouvait pas la décevoir avec sa vie remplie d'échecs et de faussetés. Aodrena avait commencé son projet seule, pointée du doigt pour ses idées de sorcière irréalisables, et leur avait tous cloué le bec en bâtissant un semblant d'empire commercial. Lui, il avait commencé avec tout et avait tout perdu. Il était pitoyable à côté d'elle.

« Et sinon, repris la Gauloise. Comment va ta sœur ?

_ Elle ne t'a pas appelé ?! s'exclama le Français en sentant la colère grimper en lui. Je lui ai pourtant fait une leçon de morale à ce sujet ! Et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'appellerait !

_ Bah… elle l'a fait mais… Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose…

_ Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Des banalités. Que tu l'agaçais, notamment. Ou qu'elle était un peu fatiguée… Elle m'a parlé de théâtre – et ça, j'étais contente qu'elle me parle d'une de ses passions ! Mais ce n'est pas allé très loin. Je lui ai parlé de son père, elle rigolait doucement, puis un peu de moi, et… elle n'a rien dit… Je crois qu'elle me déteste.

_ Non. Ça, je peux te le certifier, c'est faux.

_ Alors pourquoi est-elle froide ?

_ … Elle veut être… elle veut… Je pense qu'elle veut se débrouiller seule…

_ Se débrouiller seule ? suspecta-t-elle. C'est-à-dire ?

_ Euh… Elle doit se sentir un peu trop couvée, c'est pour ça qu'elle est froide. Elle veut sûrement te prouver qu'elle peut s'en sortir seule.

_ Mais elle n'est pas seule si elle est avec toi ».

Oh la bourde… C'était rattrapable !

« Non, je veux dire… Elle veut te prouver qu'elle peut s'en sortir sans toi ! Une mère, ce n'est pas pareil qu'un frère. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à lui donner comme toi tu es en droit de le faire. Je peux l'engueuler à l'occasion en jouant les grands frères mais… c'est tout.

_ Du moment que tu veilles sur sa santé, tout va bien. Elle a toujours été assez rebelle dans sa tête, mais elle ne peut pas vivre seule dans son état. C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour qu'elle prenne bien ses médicaments chaque jour et qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

_ O-oui… Bien sûr, maman ! J'y veille… »

Son mensonge l'étouffa, il sentit une larme de honte (ou d'épuisement) glisser de son œil pour dévaler sa joue chaude. Pourquoi la vie avait-elle besoin d'être si compliquée ?

« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, mon chéri. Tu l'as bien mérité. Tu penses que tu pourrais me passer ta sœur ?

_ Elle dort encore…

_ Oh. Je vois… Bon… Eh bien, bonne journée, mon ange. Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, maman. Moi aussi… »

Elle raccrocha, ne laissant qu'un silence mortifère dans cette chambre étriquée et un fils blessé par ses propres paroles. Il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait tenir dans ce rôle du grand frère parfait. Viendra sûrement un jour où le secret volera en éclat. Francis était toujours celui qui planifiait, qui maintenait le secret en vigueur, c'était lui qui jouait avec les relations qu'il entretenait, qui s'arrangeait pour que personne ne sache rien… mais seul, ça commençait à lui peser. Sa sœur s'en foutait d'être percée à jour puisqu'elle se cachait comme un rat dans son terrier. Comme d'habitude, si cela se savait, seul Francis prendrait pour son grade. Allez expliquer à son égoïste de sœur à quel point il était mal et à quel point il avait besoin d'aide ! Elle lui rirait au nez et lui sortirait des paroles cruelles comme « il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu » ou « tu aurais dû lui dire dès le début au lieu d'espérer me faire change d'avis ». Et oui, certainement qu'il aurait dû tout avouer dès que sa sœur avait claqué la porte de l'appartement… Mais il avait fait semblant de croire qu'il maitrisait encore la situation, qu'il pouvait tout rattraper. Et regardez-le maintenant. Seul dans un grand appartement à quatre chambres, à mentir pour garder l'amour et la confiance de sa mère.

Où était donc passée sa douce jeunesse naïve ?

Mais il devait être fort et continuer à tenir le rôle. Les rôles.

L'employé modèle.

Le frère protecteur.

Le fils responsable.

Et…

Il remit le masque, soufflant un bon coup, se répétant que tout irait bien, s'hypnotisant même de paroles réconfortantes, comme le lui avait appris sa mère lorsqu'elle cherchait à le détendre. Tout était une question de volonté et de contrôle. Il devait mesurer chacun de ses mots, jouer avec les circonstances, inventer des excuses toujours plus crédibles et irréfutables. Sinon quoi, il serait foutu.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

C'est fini.

La peur a disparue.

0*O*o*O*0

Arthur se claqua le visage pour se revigorer, puis entra dans le salon.

« Tiens donc ! Monsieur nous fait enfin profiter de son existence !

_ Je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ».

Les deux frères Kirkland se fusillèrent du regard avec affection, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. L'aîné, Allistor, et le benjamin, Arthur. Entre les deux, il y en avait d'autres mais ils préférèrent se taire avant de subir un dommage collatéral. A la place, ce fut leur mère qui intervint.

« Ne commencez pas, tous les deux ! On est supposés passer un bon moment, pas se chamailler pour le plaisir ! »

Facilitant, Arthur hocha la tête et rejoint un de ses frères, Carwyn, sur le canapé de son salon. Tous assis autour de la table-basse, ils attendirent que Kiku leur serve un petit quelque chose à boire pour commencer à discuter. Pour l'heure, ils se regardaient tous avec un sourire plus ou moins railleur, toujours assez amusés de cette idée saugrenue de leur génitrice. Elle tenait à ces petites réunions familiales – une par mois, en général – pour garder ses dégénérés de gamins à l'œil. Elle exigeait des comptes-rendus détaillés de leur vie, de leurs humeurs, de leurs activités, tout en espérant qu'au moins une fois dans leur vie, ils arrivent à se tenir sans se disputer bêtement.

On leur servi à boire, elle croisa les jambes et commença :

« A toi l'honneur, Arthur. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas entendu.

_ Normal, c'est pas le plus bavard, fit justement remarquer Edwyn.

_ Silence, intima sa mère alors qu'Arthur maudissait le ciel.

_ Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire. On entre dans une période douloureuse au boulot, ce qui fait que je bosse presque tout le temps. Le fait le plus incroyable dont j'ai entendu parler, c'est que quelqu'un aurait bousillé une étagère des Archives, ce qui aurait foutu un sacré bazar. Rien de fou, donc.

_ Quelle vie palpitante ! parodia Allistor avait de se prendre un coup dans la cheville. Aïe ! Maman, ça fait mal ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre un grand sourire vers le petit dernier.

« J'espère au moins que tu te détends parfois. Tu sais bien que les _burn-out_ arrivent vite quand on ne fait pas attention à sa santé.

_ T'inquiète, je me paye du bon temps à l'occasion ».

Il rit intérieurement de cette cruelle blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Francis lui manquait.

« De toute façon, Amélia se sent obligée de prendre ma température dès qu'elle me voit.

_ Brave fille, concéda la mère Kirkland. Fais-moi penser à la féliciter. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ?

_ Elle ne veut pas nous déranger pendant nos réunions familiales, donc elle est partie passer la journée avec une amie.

_ Pendant qu'on parle d'elle, je suis tombée sur un article de la presse people, sourit cyniquement Edwyn. Tu sais que je commence à l'adorer, cette fille ? »

Les autres ne parurent pas comprendre, donc Artur se sentit obligé de développer l'affaire des culs-nus pour faire incriminer un manager trop machiste. La discussion les occupa au moins vingt minutes, ce qui était du vrai pain béni pour Arthur qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se trahir dans cette réunion. Il remercia silencieusement sa femme de ce divertissement qui venait juste de le sauver de l'ennui. Et en plus, il rendait Al jaloux par la même occasion, c'était parfait. Oui, parce que l'aîné Kirkland refusait de reconnaitre qu'il souffrait du célibat pendant que son enfoiré de cadet faisait un mariage, en apparence, heureux.

Essayant de dissimuler le fait qu'il rêvait de se barrer en courant, Arthur se leva en justifiant un besoin pressant, pour se cacher dans le couloir et respirer. Pas qu'il détestait sa famille mais il avait vraiment envie de passer son dimanche à autre chose. Surtout après des semaines à cracher du sang sur des dossiers intéressants. Et au risque de jouer à la nymphomane, il remarquait que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché son amant, à part un fugace baiser de réconfort.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul et attrapa son téléphone. Il avait trop besoin de l'entendre.

« Arthur ?

_ Francis… »

Le code était donné, ils étaient seuls et pouvaient se parler à cœur ouvert.

« Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea le Français.

_ Oui… Je me sens un peu seul… Ma famille est chez moi pour faire une réunion familiale et… ça m'angoisse un peu qu'ils découvrent quelque chose… J'aurais préféré me reposer aujourd'hui…

_ Comment pourraient-ils découvrir quoique ce soit sur nous ?

_ J'ai un frère qui est passé docteur en psychologie. Je suis sûr que si j'éternue, il va déduire des trucs de fou, comme quoi ce serait mon inconscient qui extérioriserait une frustration de je-ne-sais-quoi ! Ne rigole pas, il en serait capable !

_ C'est de la paranoïa, à ce stade !

_ Mais ils sont tous flippant, ici ! Je te jure !

_ Eh bien, pose-leur un lapin ».

Arthur eut un instant d'immobilité, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la cuisine.

Filer discrètement alors que sa fratrie et ses parents étaient chez lui ? Ce serait… fou ! Oh non… Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça, sous peine de se faire sévèrement gronder par sa mère la prochaine fois… Elle, qui était du genre strict, ne supporterait pas qu'on la laisse sur le carreau alors qu'elle affectionnait tant ces réunions de famille… Oh mais ce serait tellement drôle… Juste pour l'anecdote, pour que lui et ses frères se la rappelle avec raillerie dans les années à venir…

« J'arrive.

_ Je t'attends ».

Arthur fit un aller-retour jusqu'à son bureau pour y prendre une feuille et un crayon. Il griffonna quelques mots qu'il alla poser sur le bar de la cuisine, endroit où seul son majordome Kiku irait – histoire de le prévenir.

Cela fait, il prit la porte de derrière en riant sous cape, courant jusqu'à sa voiture pour démarrer aussi sec. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lui. Arthur Kirkland. Le gosse influençable, vivant sous la tyrannie affective de sa mère, venait de prendre une décision (et quelle décision !) en fuguant de sa propre maison ! Lui qui passait son temps à vivre à travers les autres, à plaindre une existence qui ne lui correspondait pas, s'était enfin résolu à quitter ce territoire qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour découvrir une vie où il serait le seul maître. Pour une fois, il ressentait ce qu'il était. Il était Arthur Kirkland. Il voulait être cet homme capable de prendre ces décisions, quitte à laisser derrière lui son confort bien connu. Il voulait prendre des risques, quitte à se prendre un savon plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, la discussion stagna dans le vide. Edwyn et Lisa, les jumeaux, achevèrent une petite crise de rire bienfaitrice, sous le regard faussement impatient de leur mère. Carwyn avait pris place devant la fenêtre, finissant son verre en silence. Quant à Al, il finissait de bavarder avec son père, jusqu'à ce que le silence ne se fasse pesant.

« Arthur en met du temps, remarqua la mère.

_ Il vient de se barrer, annonça Carwyn comme si de rien n'était ».

Allistor recracha son verre en s'étouffant, ce qui fit bien rire les jumeaux.

« Comment ça ?! s'exclama la mère.

_ Je viens de voir sa voiture quitter le garage.

_ Y a des baffes qui se perdent, clama Al en reprenant son souffle.

_ Oh toi, n'en rajoute pas, cassa Carwyn. T'avais promis d'arrêter de fumer tes cigares de vieux quinquagénaire.

_ La ferme…

_ Silence ! coupa la seule véritable adulte de la pièce. On a plus important à s'occuper !

_ T'espère quoi ? demanda Lisa. Si Arthur s'est barré, il ne va revenir par la force du Saint-Esprit ».

Un soupir frustré lui répondit. Arthur allait tellement bouffer dans sa gueule à leurs prochaines retrouvailles… Pour une fois, même Allistor eut pitié. Et il devait bien avouer que la scène le faisait rire. De toute la fratrie, Arthur était le dernier qu'on aurait suspecté de faire un truc pareil. Restait à savoir où le gamin avait disparu.

En vérité, Arthur avait foncé chez Francis avec une excitation grandissante. La première fois qu'il était venu, il n'avait fait que déposer son amant pour repartir aussi sec. Là, il allait pénétrer le sanctuaire sacré et peut-être fondre comme offrande dans une paire de bras tendres.

Il se gara et marcha d'un pas hâtif vers ce lieu de délice, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Désir, excitation impatience, adrénaline. Tant de choses hurlaient en lui d'un même écho… et son corps voulait extérioriser ces cris. Francis lui avait manqué, quand bien même il l'avait côtoyé tout ce temps, lui et ses caresses, lui et sa capacité quasi mystique à le détendre, juste lui, tout son être. Ses mots, son regard, sa chair. Il n'y avait à ce jour que lui pour le faire aller mieux, même dans ses moments de mélancolie. Arthur jouissait d'avoir un tel homme presque à ses ordres – non littéralement à ses ordres – pour souffrir ses désirs égoïstes. Francis avait de ça d'aimable qu'il était facilitant et enclin à tout.

Jamais Arthur ne s'était autant amusé avec quelqu'un.

Francis vivait au premier étage d'un charmant appartement écarté de la vie mondaine, dans un coin tranquille et silencieux, tellement en bordure de Paris qu'il ne demeurait qu'un pas avant qu'il n'en sorte. C'était curieux de constater qu'un homme comme lui pouvait vivre seul dans cet endroit. Ce n'était pas un palais mais, indéniablement, ce n'était pas un appartement pour un célibataire.

Il avait parlé d'une ex-femme une fois… Elle était donc partie en lui laissant la maison ?

Arthur refusa d'y penser, car la simple mention d'une épouse suffisait à lui couper son bonheur naissant. Il se fichait de son ex. Aujourd'hui, Francis était sa propriété privé, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Il remarqua que la porte, bien que paraissant fermée, ne l'était pas complètement. C'était subtil, mais on le voyait qu'elle était entrouverte. Un signe pour l'inviter à entrer librement ? Voilà qui cachait sûrement quelque chose. Se prenant néanmoins au jeu, Arthur poussa la poignée pour se retrouver dans un couloir plongé dans une pénombre mystique. Quelques bougies luttaient contre sa noirceur, illuminant un petit chemin étroit entre les bibliothèques et les portraits de famille. L'endroit était charmant et respirait l'union familiale. La noirceur n'était pas étouffante, Arthur n'avait pas peur de s'y enfoncer car il se savait en terrain allié. Il était en sécurité dans ce cocon.

Il fit un pas en avant, refermant la porte derrière lui avec douceur et calme.

Sous sa semelle, il ne sentait pas qu'une moquette nickel mais une petite bosse moelleuse. Plissant des yeux pour y voir quelque chose, il contempla avec émotion les pétales de roses éparpillés en chemin droit à travers le couloir, tournant à un embranchement, plus loin, comme une invitation. Francis avait senti que son partenaire avait besoin de tendresse – peut-être que lui aussi ressentait un manque – et avait sorti le grand jeu. Quelle charmante attention…

Le rouge au joues, Arthur prit sur lui pour ne pas trop extérioriser sa joie – fierté oblige – et suivit le chemin de lumière et de parfum floral, à pas lents. Plus il s'approchait d'une certaine pièce, plus il entendait une musique d'ambiance langoureuse, un peu hachée parfois. Un vinyle ? Francis s'était vraiment fait plaisir sur la mise en scène. Ça correspondait bien à son âme d'acteur – Arthur préférait considérer son amant comme un acteur, et non un menteur, c'était plus respectueux – et le rendu était particulièrement séduisant.

En suivant le chemin de pétales, Arthur entra dans une chambre, vide, où une armée de petites bougies chaleureuses encerclaient un lit qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose : qu'on l'honore d'une chaleur humaine.

Face au lit empli de promesses, Arthur laissa dériver ses yeux sur cette obscur lieu, jusqu'à sentir un souffle caresser sa nuque et deux mains glisser le long de ses bras. L'Anglais eut un sursaut de plaisir rien qu'à humer son odeur, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur la caresse des lèvres sur son cou basculant vers l'avant. Il s'entendait ronronner de plaisir alors que les mains de son partenaire glissaient déjà de ses bras à son ventre pour former des petits cercles relaxant sur sa peau.

Arthur se sentit poussé vers l'avant, pas à pas, jusqu'à toucher les tissus bombant du lit, puis il se tourna délicatement pour aller lui-même quémander un baiser. Vœu accordé car il croula sous une passion dévorante qui coulait d'un corps à l'autre pour les englober tous deux. Leur bouche fusionnée à l'autre détruisait une à une leurs barrières pour les laisser béat de ce contact. C'était, concrètement, la première fois qu'ils se faisaient l'amour dans un lit, et non sur une table ou dans une douche.

Perdu dans sa passion, Arthur se colla à lui pour enrouler ses cuisses autour de ses reins, se laissant porter avec ou sans grâce jusqu'au milieu du lit. Francis rampait sur lui pour le positionner pile au centre et, sans attendre, il descendit baiser sa gorge, son torse, puis son ventre, déboutonnant un à un les boutons frêles de la chemise, en commençant par le bas. Arthur eut le réflexe de se tendre en sentant une paire de lèvres coulisser contre son ventre dénudé, remontant un peu une de ses jambes dans le processus. Francis s'en saisit d'un bras pour la caresser, poursuivant ses baisers papillons. La texture un peu sèche du pantalon sous ses doigts excitait le Français qui ne rêvait que de lui ôter cette barrière pour profiter entièrement du contact entre leur peau.

Ses dents attrapèrent la fermeture éclair pour la tirer vers le bas, ouvrant le pantalon sur un boxer noir déformé par un début d'érection. Arthur releva les hanches pour permettre à son amant de baisser les deux vêtements à mi-cuisse, libérant un sexe en quête d'attention. Lorsqu'il perçut une langue flatter sa verge, Arthur jeta sa tête en arrière, soupirant, comblé par cette sensation de plaisir autour d'une zone si sensible.

Francis était patient, délicat mais passionné. Il alternait le rythme de ses va-et-vient selon les tremblements orgasmiques qu'il percevait. Arthur ne pouvait déjà plus parler, embourbé dans un bien-être fougueux qui l'avait fait quitter terre. Ses muscles se tendaient lorsqu'il se sentait prêt à jouir mais se re-détendait aussitôt, comme si son corps lui disait « non, pas encore, profite un petit peu plus de ce cadeau », alors il laissait durer le plaisir, appréciant l'humide chaleur qui coulissait sur son sexe avec des petits bruits disgracieux qu'il adorait. De toute façon, il n'en menait pas large avec ses cris de jouissance à peine dissimulés. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu mais ses dix doigts s'étaient retrouvés dans les mèches rebondies de son partenaire, qui ne broncha pas lorsqu'on lui tira un peu trop fort les cheveux. Il avait bien compris que c'était involontaire, qu'Arthur était en train d'exploser de l'intérieur et ne faisait plus attention à rien, pas même à cette petite douleur qu'il lui imposait. Ses cris venaient à témoin.

La délicieuse torture dura encore, engluée entre cris et sussions érotiques, puis Arthur grimpa d'encore quelques octaves alors qu'un flux de jouissance courait ses veines jusqu'à son sexe. Et enfin, dans un râle qui se bloqua en parti dans sa gorge, il se déversa puissamment dans la bouche accueillante qui accepta l'offrande. Francis n'eut pas envie de recracher, ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Il était même fier d'être le responsable de tant de plaisir. Un plaisir violent qui s'affichait sur le visage rouge et suant de son amant, muet de son orgasme, soupirant par à-coups, parcouru de petits soubresauts occasionnels.

Francis patienta en embrassant la peau découverte de son amant, le laissant se remettre de ses émotions. Il laissa passer le temps qu'il fallait, puis perçut une respiration de plus en plus sereine et calme. Il lui sembla entendre son nom dans un murmure bandant et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il tomba dans une forêt verdoyante, luxueuse, riche, deux orbes brillants que l'orgasme avait approfondis. Puis, deux lèvres rougies de désir s'écartèrent pour lui susurrer :

« Fais-moi l'amour ».

La gravité fit tomber Francis sur ses lèvres, qu'il dévora avec l'avidité d'un lion affamé. Arthur répondait au baiser avec la même passion, désireux d'en obtenir plus tout en en donnant autant. Leurs doigts fébriles s'armèrent d'impatience pour les débarrasser des derniers lambeaux de civilisation qui leur collaient à la peau, ces vêtements agaçants qui contenait un plaisir grimpant.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent la chaleur de l'autre sur toute la surface de leur peau, ils gémirent de contentement sans toutefois s'arracher du baiser. Leurs sexes se frottèrent dans un contact intime électrisant et les mains se firent encore plus caressantes, à la recherche des zones les plus délicates, celles qui faisaient soupirer d'aise, celles qui chatouillaient ou celles qui gênaient.

Arthur entoura son cou de ses bras pour y glisser les doigts, adorant de plus en plus jouer avec ces fils d'or, et son autre main caressait sensuellement le dos aux muscles saillants sous l'effort, qui pulsait contre sa paume comme un second cœur. Le baiser se fit long et harmonieux, autorisant une valse musicale entre leurs deux langues, en accord avec le festival d'émotions qui explosait dans chaque parcelle de leur corps. Ils en vinrent finalement à se séparer, lorsqu'Arthur mordilla la lèvre de son compagnon pour le gêner dans son baiser. Il en fallait plus pour détourner Francis de son activité. A défaut de lèvres, il se rabattit sur la joue, puis la gorge lorsqu'Arthur se déroba en tournant la tête. Francis le laissa gigoter jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, lui offrant son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses comme un appel à la luxure.

Les baisers prirent d'assaut cette nouvelle peau découverte, titillant l'intégralité de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'au creux des reins. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Arthur sentit sa peau être grignotée gentiment, dans la très certaine intention de laisser des marques visible sur ses fesses. Son activité finie, le latin remonta vers le haut, glissant son propre corps sur le sien pour retrouver cette chaleur naturelle dont il était déjà dépendant. Arthur murmura quelques mots salaces lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son partenaire caresser l'arrondi de ses fesses. Ses bras, de part et d'autre de sa tête, accrochaient les draps en tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Francis resta concentré sur l'appel de la chair, se plaçant de manière à entrer dans le meilleur angle, observant la courbe délicieuse que formait le dos d'Arthur. Il poussa un peu contre son entrée, le faisant grimacer, et s'arrêta pour ne pas le faire souffrir davantage. Ça faisait tout de même assez longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait… Arthur avait eu le temps de se resserrer.

Pour faciliter la pénétration, le Français s'arrangea pour lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses – un peu en grenouille – se frayant un meilleur chemin en lui. Le rouge aux joues, Arthur eut le souffle coupé, la bouche ouverte sur un « o » muet. Scié en deux, il se concentra plus sur les bises légères que Francis lui offrait que sur cette douleur agaçante. Le temps passa doucement dans cette situation presque figée, où le latin refusait de presser l'action pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Ils étaient déjà trop habitués à le faire à la hâte au bureau, alors pour une fois qu'ils avaient le temps, ils le prendraient. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il glissait dans le bon angle, Francis s'autorisa une digression, remontant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur celle de son amant. Sa paume recouvrit le dos de sa voisine, tâtant sa douceur, étirant les phalanges pour que la pulpe de ses doigts écarte ceux d'Arthur, les croisant sur le drap un peu défait du grand lit. Le contact occupa également l'esprit de l'Anglais, qui loucha sur ce point de contact avec un regard lointain. Il semblait que quelque chose faisait écho en lui, que ce contact provoquait une émotion dans son cœur.

Enfin, le Français parvint à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, s'attirant un gémissement plaintif dont il but l'essence en frôlant maladroitement ses lèvres des siennes, peinant dans cet angle peu pratique pour les baisers.

Maintenant habitué à cette présence imposante, Arthur releva un peu les hanches pour chercher le contact. Tout doucement, Francis se retira puis revint à sa place, enfouit dans la délicieuse chaleur que son amant lui offrait avec plaisir. Il sentait son sexe se frotter aux parois étroites de ses fesses, provoquant des piqures électriques dans ses reins. Il réitéra son geste, allant et venant calmement, doucement, profondément, jusqu'à comprendre qu'Arthur en voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur laisse muer ses gémissements en cris, puis ses cris en supplications.

Dans la moiteur blême de la chambre à coucher, ils consommèrent leur adultère avec un désintérêt total pour le reste de l'humanité. Couché l'un sur l'autre comme s'ils espéraient fusionner, leur seule source d'attention était leur propre plaisir, comme deux égoïstes certes, mais leur cerveau ne les fit pas réfléchir plus. Ils étaient là pour oublier leur vie, penser à leur bien-être, ressentir un plaisir jouissif. Mais comme pour les empêcher de sombrer totalement dans ce nombrilisme inconvenant, leurs deux mains continuaient de s'accrocher comme si l'une était le prolongement de l'autre. Et ainsi, ils restaient liés, conscient de la présence de cet autre qui leur faisait tant de bien.

La passion les brûla de l'intérieur, rongeant leur chair avec délice, faisant monter peu à peu la jouissance finale jusqu'à leur bas-ventre. Ce feu liquide courait en eux pour tendre leurs membres, puis les quitta lorsque l'orgasme se déclencha. Ils abandonnèrent leur reste de conscience dans ce cri final. Pétrifiés de passion, ils laissèrent couler les secondes et leurs effluves d'union, pensant que l'immobilité arrêterait le temps pour leur faire profiter à tout jamais de cette petite mort, de ce bref instant où rien d'autre que leur plaisir ne comptait à leurs yeux.

Ils s'écroulèrent lorsque leurs membres lâchèrent prise, la tension post-orgasmique étant retombée pour les laisser dans une béatitude reposante. Le lit délicat accueillit leurs deux silhouettes enlacées, et bien vite la satisfaction reposa leurs yeux pour les emmener dans un sommeil de relaxation, comme une sorte de continuité à ce moment de bonheur. De beaux rêves promettaient de suivre cette union, pourtant illégale. Ils se fichaient de leur crime, car il était trop sublime pour qu'ils puissent y renoncer.

0*O*o*O*0

Arthur reprit conscience trois heures plus tard, complètement comblé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait eu raison, Francis était ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux pour se détendre et oublier sa vie misérable. Quelle chance de l'avoir pour amant ! Bon, Arthur ne le lui dirait pas ouvertement, parce que ça restait gênant à dire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins à son sujet.

Repu sexuellement, il se frotta les yeux pour y chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil. A ses côtés, Francis dormait profondément, rattrapant des semaines de sommeil manqué. Arthur n'eut pas le cœur à le réveillé. A la place, il chercha son sous-vêtement parmi le bazar de la chambre pour l'enfiler, trop pudique pour se balader nu chez quelqu'un.

Les bougies finissaient de se consumer, faisant reflet sur toutes les surfaces métalliques de la pièce. L'attention d'Arthur fut portée presque immédiatement sur un objet brillant sur la table de nuit de son partenaire. Interloqué, il tendit son corps pour supplanter le bel endormi – c'était moins chiant que de se lever et de le contourner – et y porta le regard.

La clé.

Ce fichu pendentif qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas, le porte-bonheur de Francis, dont il taisait l'existence au maximum.

Arthur s'en saisit.

La clé était froide, lourde, douloureuse, comme si elle portait le poids d'un vieux trouble incessant. Le vernis la faisait luire dans la noirceur et la chaîne tombait en une masse mollassonne sur le drap. Cette petite chose comptait donc pour Francis ? Un objet aussi minable justifiait autant de silences ? Pourquoi ? Arthur s'agaçait de cette chose pitoyable qui lui tenait tête.

Animé d'une curiosité stupide, il se leva, clé en main, à la recherche de ce qu'elle pourrait ouvrir. Il avait conscience d'agir avec la plus grande impolitesse qui soit mais ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il s'était comme qui dirait accoutumé à l'idée que Francis était sa chose, et une chose obéit à son maître. Il voulait tout savoir sur lui, alors il saurait tout. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer Francis lui en vouloir. De toute façon, il avait trop besoin de lui pour ça. Non, rien à faire, il n'y avait aucun inconvénient à fouiller dans sa vie privé. De toute façon, au moment où il lui avait ouvert la porte, il lui avait aussi ouvert son intimité. Et tout comme Arthur avait ouvert ses cuisses, il lui avait déjà ouvert sa vie. Ils étaient quittes.

Y avait-il une cave remplie de cadavres à la Barbe bleue ?

Non, pas dans un appartement. Idiot, va.

Un coffre-fort ? Non, la clé paraissait trop… grosse… Elle faisait vraiment clé de porte, à vrai dire.

Dans la cuisine, rien.

Dans la salle de bain, rien.

Dans la salle à manger, rien.

Dans la chambre où le corps dormait, rien.

Et le temps s'allongeait…

De retour dans le long, long, très long couloir, il poursuivit sa quête, arrivant dans ce qui avait l'air d'être la partie chambres d'ami et salle de bain secondaire. Non, vraiment, ce foyer serait parfait pour une joyeuse petite famille…

Il ouvrit une porte, tombant sur une salle de bain délaissée. Rien.

Une autre porte, chambre d'ami dont le lit n'était pas fait. Rien.

Et la troisième porte au fond du couloir, la plus éloignée, où pour la première fois, il sentit de la résistance en abaissant la poignée. C'était étrange de fermer à clé une pièce de sa maison quand on vivait seul… Arthur n'osa pas y croire, c'était presque trop facile, mais la clé avait toutes ses chances d'y entrer. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il était déçu, mais Arthur s'était presque imaginer une pièce secrète derrière une bibliothèque ou un coffre-fort blindé, planqué sous le lit, mais pas une simple chambre à coucher.

Dans son second crime de la journée, il planta la clé dans la serrure, qui l'épousa à merveille et déglutit lorsqu'il viola une intimité qui lui avait été jusque-là refusée. C'était mal, c'était mal, c'était mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait tout savoir de Francis. Tout.

La brèche était ouverte, il ne fit que deux pas en avant dans un silence troublé, puis tâta le mur à la recherche d'une lumière. Et lorsque le clic retentit, que ses yeux furent agressés par la vérité, que son cerveau analysa ce qu'il voyait, il se statufia avec la bouche ouverte, voulant réagir, parler, bouger, penser, mais n'y parvenant pas.

L'odeur de renfermé lui agressa les narines.

Une belle chambre à coucher, abandonnée, poussiéreuse avec deux lits parallèles de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée. Un à gauche, aux draps rouges avec un logo de Superman cousu dessus, puis un à droite, bleu où un décor aquatique noyait un oreiller trop fin.

Deux lits d'enfants.

Les jouets trainaient au sol, en désordre, oubliés, sales. Sur les murs, des jolies petites gommettes enfantines imitaient la galaxie, du Soleil à Pluton. Dans un coin, une maison de poupée abritait une voiture de pompier trop grosse pour vraiment y rentrer. Les peluches faisaient peine à voir, tristement laissées pour compte entre les lits et le sol, leur regard souriant figé fatalement dans un éternel oubli. L'innocence de l'enfance semblait ici souillée par un sentiment de mort, d'immobilité, d'horreur.

Et si la chambre était là, où étaient les enfants supposés y être ?

Arthur fit un pas en arrière, bouleversé et perdu, puis heurta quelque chose de doux mais ferme. Il fit volte-face, tombant sur Francis, qui fixait ses pieds avec un regard brisé et honteux.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu à tout prix savoir… ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'une triste mélodie mélancolique.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici… »

Arthur baissa lui aussi les yeux, prit sur le fait. Il en savait trop.

Ça avait été une folie que de pénétrer cet endroit interdit, et pourtant il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir commis une erreur qu'on en mesure les conséquences. Et cette fois, les conséquences se trahissaient dans le regard éploré et gêné de son amant. Arthur comprit très vite qu'en venant ici, en faisant ce pas de trop, il avait forcé Francis à revivre des souvenirs qu'il avait souhaité enterré. Ouvrir la porte du secret avait fait exploser ce dernier, dans un élan de souvenirs qui devaient lui marteler le cœur. Arthur le savait, il l'avait bien compris : Francis était blessé. Profondément. Pas tant par lui que par la curiosité inconvenante de son invité, mais surtout par tout ce que cette chambre évoquait en lui.

« Francis… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Si la plaie était rouverte, il ne fallait pas la laisser pourrir et se refermer faussement. Il fallait la purger, l'examiner… Arthur ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, seul.

Francis fit un pas en arrière, heurtant le mur avec son dos, puis se laissa glisser mollement au sol, effondré alors qu'il avait courageusement remis son masque le matin même.

« Elle les a pris…, chuchota-t-il sans regarder son amant s'accroupir face à lui. Elle m'a quitté et les a pris. Elle voulait me faire mal, se venger de ce que je lui avais fait vivre, alors elle a pris ce que je chérissais le plus au monde… »

Arthur supposa assez justement qu'il parlait de son ex-femme. Donc, elle avait demandé le divorce et avait obtenu la garde des enfants ? Bizarre, normalement le père aussi a le droit de voir ses enfants…

« Elle ne veut plus que je les vois… Alors elle a saisi la justice pour m'accuser de maltraitance et de violence conjugale. J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'en matière de justice, la parole d'une mère vaut dix fois celle du père. On m'a interdit de les voir… et le procès court toujours… »

Arthur déglutit difficilement en entendant cet aveu.

On entend souvent parler du sexisme, mais exclusivement pour dénoncer les abus des hommes sur les femmes. Francis, lui, subissait l'abus d'une femme, et sur un sujet aussi sensible que celui de la place de l'enfant dans la vie parentale. C'est un fait. C'est occidental. C'est devenu normal. Un père a moins de crédit qu'une mère. Et c'est une erreur.

« Elle a créé des preuves pour m'accuser… et à chaque procès, elle en rajoute… alors il faut tout recommencer… Pourtant, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur mes enfants… ni sur elle… Ni sur personne, d'ailleurs… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir mes deux anges avec moi. Je voulais leur bonheur. Mais elle domine totalement la situation… Je suis fatigué, Arthur. Fatigué de tout ça ».

Son regard s'accordait à cette dernière parole. Jamais l'Anglais ne lui avait vu un air aussi triste et démuni. C'était le vrai visage de la souffrance qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Alors, pitié… Garde ça pour toi…, implora-t-il en lui attrapant le visage de ses deux mains. Cet échec me ronge, j'en ai honte… Honte… Si ça se savait… Je… Je…

_ Je ne dirais rien, tu le sais ».

Un soupir de soulagement abaissa les épaules du père déchu. Il faisait confiance à Arthur, son meilleur allié pour l'instant puisqu'il partageait tous ses secrets sans le juger. C'était le seul point positif dans ce médiocre tableau. Relativement dépassé par les événements, Francis s'épongea le front, blême et à bout, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter pour satisfaire la curiosité inarrêtable de son amant. S'il lui avait tout avoué, c'était bien pour cette raison. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre que si Arthur était capable de fouiller chez lui pour obtenir les infos qu'il cherchait, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'était plus rapide de vider son sac.

Le Britannique, bien conscient de sa bêtise, refugia la tête de son partenaire contre sa poitrine pour lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante, puisqu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus pour être pardonné.

Si c'était ce que voulait Francis, il tairait ce secret aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

L'étreinte fut rendue et les deux hommes apaisèrent aussitôt la tension naissante.

Dans leur situation, seule la confiance mutuelle les sauverait de leurs secrets.

* * *

 **Je ne sais plus qui dans les reviews a proposé que Francis ait un gosse caché, mais bravo ! C'était presque ça ! Vous me faites toujours flipper quand vous devinez deux-trois éléments de mon scénario ! Je perds tous mes moyens ! Q.Q**

 **Donc, oui, on a un papa Francis victime de discrimination U.U Et oui, ça arrive ! Luttons contre ça ! Je crois que je suis en train de régler mes comptes dans mes fics… ouais, mais faut me comprendre ! J'aime pas l'injustice, nom d'une bite ! Et comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire souffrir mes personnages… voilà le résultat !**

 **Du coup, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine !**

 **Biz' !**


	12. Les miaulements

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Salut !**

 **Ok, j'y vais cash avant de dire quoi que ce soit : ce chapitre est purement explicatif et le suivant sera malsain.**

 **Voilà !**

 **Nique le respect ! XD**

 **Donc, désolée si vous vous faites chier mais je vais m'arranger pour que le chapitre suivant (où il se passe des choses délicieuses qui vous feront sauter au plafond comme la délicieuse araignée que vous êtes) soit posté dans les plus brefs délais ! (Si ça se trouve, je dis ça mais ce ne sera pas le cas… Noooon, ce serait salaud)**

 **Place aux reviews :**

 **Beyond :**

 **Si tu savais à quel point ça fait du bien de te revoir, toi ! (TwT) Ouais, en lisant ta review, je me suis aperçue que ce passage où Arthur découvre la chambre était un peu ambigüe et c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était là où créchait notre Francis adoré et sa sœur. Comme quoi, les retours des lecteurs, ça aide… O.O Tu auras de quoi beugler après l'ex de Francis, rassure-toi (encore un perso fait pour être haït, tiens… Bon, après, j'ai essayé de nuancer et de justifier ses actes, mais il n'empêche que ça reste une ****) Bref, merci trésor ! Je te kiss fort, fort, fort !**

 **Mimichan**

 **Ouais, j'avoue, mama Gauloise devrait trouver ça bizarre de ne jamais avoir personne d'autre que Francis au téléphone. Après, c'est un petit malin et, dos au mur, il se coupe en quatre pour s'en sortir (comme il peut). Triste vie de famille. Et sinon, oui, nos deux tourtereaux agissent comme des amants qui s'aiment mais… mais… bah… ils ne réalisent pas vraiment, en fait. Francis parce qu'il est habitué à être tendre et Arthur parce qu'il recherche de la douceur. Ouais, ils sont cons, tous les deux U.U Merci pour la review ! :D Bisou !**

 **Alice :**

 **Hello, belle gosse ! –voix de prédatrice sexuelle– Kof ! Kof ! Kof ! Oublie, oublie ! Je vais encore avoir les flics sur le dos avec ces conneries ! Bon, plus sérieusement, t'es trop mignonne U.U Si, si ! Trop choupinette ! Ça devrait être interdit ! Sinon, je peux me permettre de te répondre (c'est pas du spoil, c'est bon, osef), oui les gosses sont Amérique et Seychelles. Bien deviné, madame ! Tiens, bizarrement, tu as pris la peine de notifier qu'il y a eu de la fesse dans ce chapitre. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'illogisme ou la taille de tes reviews, moi j'adore ! Gros câlin à toi ! Beuzou !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Je suis contente que cette inégalité homme-femme te tienne aussi à cœur. Je suis bien d'accord, on ne peut pas nier que nos camarades femmes ont subis grands nombres d'injustices et de rabaissement, mais il ne faut pas oublier que le problème est à double-sens. Je ne suis pas excessivement féministe, mais plutôt égalitaire, tu vois ? Tout le monde devrait être égal à son voisin en droit. Certes, on n'est pas égaux de natures, mais là, ça part au cas par cas (y a des femmes plus musclés que certains hommes, par exemple). Et j'aime cette diveristé. Mais sur la loi, je suis catégorique : é-ga-li-té, mother fucker ! Surtout en France, merde ! C'est notre putain de devise ! XD Bref, j'arrête de t'embêter. Merci, sweety ! Kiss !**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Oui, cette clé ! Cette foutue clé que j'ai introduit y a perpète et qui ENFIN sert à quelque chose ! XD On n'y croyait plus ! Ah oui, Arthur a clairement abusé, là ! Le mec il se ramène en mode balek' chez les gens, il ouvre les portes et tout, oklm ! Ça va, mets-toi à l'aise ! Et Francis qui pionçait pendant ce temps-là… XD Merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir, chéwie ! Kiss sur tes deux fesses (oui, oui, tu as bien lu, j'ai encore oublié de prendre mes médicaments ce matin… La folie me gagne !)**

 **Voilà qui est fait !**

 **Donc… euh… Comme ce chapitre me parait chiant et court, je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour sortir la suite un peu plus vite, pour me faire pardonner (parce que je suis gentille, hein ! Hein ! HEIN ! /PAN/) Et c'est tout ! Pas d'avertissement pour ce chapitre, à part de faire attention à ne pas rentrer dans votre ordi pour aller égorger l'ex de Francis. Restons civilisées (/sort le fouet/).**

 **Allez ! Bonne lecture !**

 **(Et rien n'est à moi, blahblah)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII :**

La déchéance de Francis fut lente et douloureuse.

Elle commença le jour de son mariage, peu de temps après ses vingt ans, et depuis lors, ne s'arrêta jamais de le tirer au fond du gouffre. Il avait épousé une amie d'enfance – une voisine de village, pour être exact – avec l'impression naïve d'entrer dans la Vie – la vraie – du bon pied. Sa désillusion n'allait pas tarder à se manifester, mais il y eut encore deux événements juste avant qui le maintinrent dans l'illusion que sa vie serait belle et douce.

Après un an de mariage, il connut pour la première fois la joie d'être père en recevant un fils – qui obtint le nom d'Alfred – puis encore un an plus tard, on lui mis dans les bras une adorable petite fille – Océane, qu'il aimait déjà autant que son garçon.

En quittant le noyau familial, il avait réussi à embarquer sa petite sœur avec lui, car elle refusait obstinément de rester seule chez ses parents et de se sentir continuellement inutile (c'était sa hantise). Elle vivait donc chez son frère, un peu à l'écart pour laisser le jeune couple s'épanouir, mais pleinement satisfaite de pouvoir enfin prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans assistance maternelle malgré ses quelques faiblesses physiques. Les premiers temps s'étaient déroulés sans encombre, embaumant cette impression de vie réussie.

Et Francis avait été profondément incapable de retenir la dégénérescence de sa vie famille et s'était retrouvé devant le fait accompli, du jour au lendemain, sans n'avoir rien anticipé.

0*O*o*O*0

Francis souleva le couvercle de la benne à ordure, y bourra un sac poubelle rempli et fermé, puis barricada le tout en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Se retournant pour sortir du cabanon à ordure de l'immeuble, il sursauta en se retrouvant face à sa femme, qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer.

Il eut un cri de frayeur et se maintint au mur, la main sur le cœur, tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en le fixant.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Francis.

_ Tu n'as pas laissé les enfants seuls à l'intérieur, tout de même.

_ Ta sœur a pris le relai, soupira-t-elle avec agacement ».

En la voyant souffler avec cet air-là, il comprit qu'il allait très certainement recevoir une pluie de reproches dont il ne connaissait pour l'instant pas la source. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et commença à lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« J'en ai marre de cette situation, ça ne peut plus durer !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De tout ! De toi, surtout !

_ Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, le visage crispé sur un aveu qu'elle n'osait pas sortir, comme s'il s'agissait d'un échec à ses yeux.

« Tu ne te rends compte de rien, ma parole… Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils aussi longs à la détente… ?

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Si tu as des reproches à me faire, vas-y directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot ».

Elle ne sembla pas aimer le reproche puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils avec dédain.

« Tu as trop changé. C'est insupportable ».

Francis cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par ces mots. Il était devenu papa entre temps, évidemment qu'il devait avoir évolué. C'était la moindre des choses, non ? Elle n'était tout de même pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il ne changerait jamais malgré les aléas de la vie ?

« J'ai deux enfants, Juliette. Je ne peux pas me comporter comme un irresponsable, non plus.

_ Voilà ! On arrive au cœur du problème ! »

A nouveau, il cligna les yeux sans comprendre.

« Pardon ?

_ Les enfants, les enfants, les enfants… Bon sang, mais tu es obsédé par les enfants, c'est insupportable ! Je n'existe même plus à tes yeux ! A chaque fois qu'on se parle, tu n'as que leurs noms à la bouche !

_ En même temps, je m'occupe d'eux tous les jours… Qui de nous deux a pris un congé parental pour les élever, rappelle-moi ?

_ C'est ça, rigole…

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de tes propres enfants !

_ Francis, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de comment tu es ?! J'ai l'impression d'être une femme seule et d'avoir embauché une nourrice !

_ Normale, tu n'es jamais à la maison pour t'occuper d'eux.

_ Je travaille, moi !

_ J'ai un travail aussi, je te signale. Un travail que j'ai mis en pause pour gérer les petits, chose que tu n'as même pas pensé à faire ! On aurait pu prendre une nourrice, comme tous les couples normaux, mais puisque tu refuses de dépenser le moindre sou…

_ C'est une grosse arnaque, ces histoires de nourrices ! On aurait dû demander à ta sœur de se rendre utile, pour une fois !

_ Eh ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Tu sais bien qu'elle est malade et qu'elle a besoin de repos !

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche chez nous ? La campagne, c'est mieux que Paris pour se soigner et respirer du grand air ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu la ramènes ?

_ On en a déjà parlé, tu sais très bien dans quel état d'esprit elle est.

_ Donc on doit subir ses caprices ?

_ Tu mélanges tout…

_ Non, c'est toi qui nie en bloc ! Tu m'imposes ta sœur, tu me délaisses et tu me reproches de ne pas m'occuper de mes enfants !

_ Tu avais oublié l'anniversaire d'Alfred…

_ J'étais en surmenage, ça arrive ! »

Francis fut bien forcé de reconnaitre que sa femme était devenue le cadet de ses soucis. Avant l'arrivée des enfants, il avait pris beaucoup plus soin d'elle, rentrant un peu plus tôt du travail pour lui préparer un dîner de roi, parfois même en lui faisant couler un bain. En fait, il était passé du romantique modèle au père de famille aimant. Mais il n'était pas le seul responsable de ce détachement de son épouse. Travaillant jusqu'à tard le soir, sortant parfois pour des dîners professionnels, un peu avare sur les bords, Juliette n'avait pas fait énormément d'efforts de son côté. Un peu laissé pour compte, ce n'était pas choquant que Francis ait fait basculer son amour de sa femme à ses enfants. Certes, il avait pris du plaisir à prendre soin d'elle, à lui faire plaisir, mais n'obtenant pas énormément de choses en échange…

Juliette était une vraie princesse et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Habituée à recevoir sans cesse de son mari, elle s'était sentie délaissée lorsque, pour la première fois, Francis avait « oublié » de lui préparer un repas alors qu'elle était rentrée d'une journée difficile.

Elle se savait responsable, dans un sens, car en refusant d'embaucher une nourrice, elle avait contraint son époux à arrêter de travailler pour gérer les petits – et il avait raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à la perspective de s'arrêter, elle et pas lui. Et puisqu'elle s'était sentie délaissée, elle avait pris l'habitude de rentrer de plus en plus tard, pour bouder, pour manger avec ses amies et penser à autre chose. Et pendant ce temps-là, l'amour de Francis pour Alfred et Océane n'avait fait que gonfler. Cercle vicieux.

Et tout ça pour en arriver à ce point culminant, à cette décision prise à la va-vite.

« Francis, je veux divorcer ».

Elle lui avait sorti ça un beau jour – peu de temps après leur dispute près de la benne à ordure –, en rentrant un peu plus tôt, le regard assuré alors qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait contemplé son mari choqué, qui avait arrêté de touiller sa sauce, son fils endormi contre sa poitrine – qu'il tenait de sa main libre.

Ce jour-là, le monde de Francis s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sortir l'esquisse d'un mot. Elle s'était accaparée l'intégralité de la parole, lui avait craché son mal-être à la figure, au point où elle en fit pleurer son fils qui ne supporta pas ses cris. Francis se retrouva avec un enfant en larmes contre son cœur, une ex-épouse fière d'elle et un début d'incendie car il avait délaissé sa sauce sur le feu.

Juliette avait claqué la porte et était rentrée chez sa mère le soir-même, sans un regard pour sa famille.

Elle avait brisé Francis, le savait et s'en réjouissait.

Jalouse à en crever, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là. S'étant sentie seule et abandonnée, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle devait lui faire subir la même chose. Et pour l'esseuler, il fallait lui prendre ce qu'il chérissait le plus.

La garde de leurs enfants.

Quelques jours après cette brutale séparation, Francis eut le déplaisir de s'apercevoir que sa sœur avait également disparue. Elle avait entendu une dispute entre lui et sa femme, où cette dernière s'agaçait de « l'inutilité » de la « skateuse ». Blessée dans son orgueil, la sœur cadette avait pliée bagage quelques semaines plus tard – le temps de préparer sa fugue – sûrement pour se prouver quelque chose.

Elle, ce n'était pas par méchanceté qu'elle avait lâché son frère, mais juste par insolence.

Et encore quelques jours plus tard, la procédure de divorce était en marche. Deux semaines passèrent, et on lui retira la garde des enfants.

Car dans son immonde cruauté, Juliette avait pris la décision de mentir pour arriver à ses fins. Et Francis fut accusé à tort de maltraitance.

0*O*o*O*0

Par jalousie.

Juste par jalousie.

Francis, à vingt-trois ans, n'attendait plus rien de la vie.

Il était chez lui, un dimanche comme un autre, assis sur le parquet de la chambre vide de ses enfants. I peine quelques mois, avec sa femme, ils avaient achetés des vrais petits lits en prévision du jour où Alfred et Océane seraient assez grands pour quitter le berceau. Finalement, ces lits ne serviraient jamais à rien.

Une sœur malade dans la nature. Une ex-femme revancharde. Et une mère ignorante.

Ecartelé dans une vie dégénérée, il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire alors que tant de problèmes lui coulaient dessus en même temps. Il était innocent, normalement il n'aurait rien à craindre de la Justice. Mais son ex-femme était tellement déchainée qu'elle semblait bien partie pour créer des preuves, des indices, des témoignages et tout ce qui pourrait l'enfoncer.

Juste par jalousie.

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

Il avait crié ça dans la chambre vide. Il voulait se battre. Il était père, il se savait consciencieux, il s'était longuement occupé d'eux, c'était à lui d'obtenir leur garde. A lui et à lui seul. Juliette était une mère absente, qui devait d'ailleurs avoir ravalé une partie de son orgueil pour embaucher une nourrice, maintenant que Francis n'était plus là pour faire le sale travail à sa place.

Il allait devoir se payer un bon avocat pour lutter contre les mensonges de son ex-femme. Et peut-être même un détective privé pour la percer à jour. Sans oublier qu'il devait entrer en contact avec le médecin de sa sœur fugueuse (qui serait bien obligée de retourner le voir pour son suivi médical) et payer discrètement les médicaments et soins qu'elle ne pouvait gérer seule car ne travaillant pas.

Ça allait vite devenir compliqué…

Il était en bas de l'échelle professionnelle. Son salaire ne lui permettrait jamais de gérer autant de problèmes…

Pour la première fois, Francis eut de cruelles idées en tête qui le firent rougir de honte. Non. Il refusait fortement de s'abaisser à… **ça**. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, alors que ça allait _a contrario_ de toutes les valeurs que sa mère lui avait appris.

S'il avait pensé à utiliser son corps pour vite monter dans la hiérarchie, ce n'était pas anodin. En vérité, il travaillait en binôme avec un homme qui, bien que d'un âge avancé, était resté beau, frais et propre sur lui – un ancien sportif particulièrement gentil. Et à force de côtoyer ce mentor tous les jours, Francis avait fini par découvrir l'homosexualité de son partenaire de travail. Cet homme était son chef de service et l'avait pris sous son aile pour l'aider à maîtriser les bases de son poste. Il n'y avait jamais eu de regard gêné entre eux, aucune parole licencieuse, rien prêtant à confusion – ils se respectaient beaucoup –, mais il sembla bientôt évident que Francis suscitait le désir de son chef.

Alors, en s'apercevant qu'il avait besoin de vite grimper les échelons, l'idée de le courtiser pour obtenir sa place – car son chef approchait de la retraite – lui caressa l'esprit plusieurs fois. Et les jours passèrent comme ça, au travail, où Francis fixait de temps à autre son partenaire avec un air torturé. Il n'osait pas jouer la trainée. Ça n'allait pas avec ses valeurs…

Et finalement, ce fut à cause de son ex-femme qu'il se décida. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler pour fanfaronner avec son insupportable air supérieur, lui rappelant à quel point elle le dominait. Il ne se souvenait pas du moment où ils s'étaient déclarés la guerre, et supposa même que Juliette souffrait d'affabulation et d'un complexe de supériorité. A toujours vouloir dominer son monde et se venger de cet abandon qu'elle avait ressenti, elle avait fait gonfler le problème, encore et encore et toujours, jusqu'à en faire une Affaire d'Etat. Alors qu'en réalité, le problème était… mineur. Elle en faisait clairement trop.

Mais juste en entendant les paroles cruelles de son ex, il vit rouge et sur un coup de tête – ce n'était pas le premier –, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il était entré dans le bureau de son chef et lui avait fait perdre ses esprits en l'allumant doucement. Les chemises avaient volées et, pour la première fois, Francis se haït à en crever. Il était devenu l'amant de son chef et avait eu droit à bon nombre de privilèges grâce à ça. Evidemment, il n'avait pas demandé d'argent mais espérait prendre sa place à son départ en retraite. En attendant, il avait appris à jouer double-jeu. Si d'un côté, il se mettait les patrons dans la poche, il devait également s'assurer que les employés l'apprécient. Il craignait une crise de jalousie s'il obtenait le poste de son chef sans vraie raison, alors il passa ses journées à travailler dur, à aider qui le voulait, à sourire à tout le monde. Son amant lui donnait pas mal de missions, et donc plus de chances de se distinguer de ses éventuels opposants, tant et si bien qu'il parut bientôt évident que Francis avait l'âme d'un meneur. On le destinait déjà à grimper haut dans la hiérarchie.

Bien sûr.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Regardez-le ! Beau comme un cœur, doux comme un agneau, gentil comme un Amour, travailleur et passionné… On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

Six mois plus tard, son amant parti à la retraite et Francis lui succéda, au grand bonheur de tous ceux qui allaient travailler pour lui.

Son nouveau chef était une proie idéale. Mauvais et égocentré, de sorte que tout le monde le détestait. L'entreprise s'apprêtait à le licencier, paraissait-il, pour cause de vol à répétition. Francis disposait donc de peu de temps pour montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il avait bossé comme un bœuf dans son champ pour pallier à l'inutilité de ce jeune salopard, effectuant même le travail qu'il refusait de faire (à deux doigts du licenciement, il n'allait pas se couper en quatre pour bosser), puis rassurant les employés qui craquaient.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Francis fut promu sous l'émerveillement de tous. « Evidemment ! », « Qui d'autre aurait pu prendre ce poste ? », « Il est si gentil et efficace », « Je l'aime déjà ! ».

Puis vint sa dernière épreuve, sa dernière proie pour longtemps – avant que Kirkland ne rentre dans sa vie. Encore un homme proche de la retraite mais à quelques années plutôt qu'à quelques semaines. Francis, ébloui par ses récents exploits, n'eut presque aucun scrupule à se le mettre dans la poche. Pendant près de deux ans, il se mit à son service – aussi bien professionnel que sexuel – jusqu'à devenir suffisamment intime avec lui pour le persuader qu'il lui fallait mieux partir à la retraite le plus tôt possible (bah oui, il avait l'air siiiii fatigué, le pauuuvre). Cela marcha, à son plus grand bonheur.

Francis devint donc cadre supérieur, avec un généreux salaire, en à peine trois ans. Et personne ne trouva rien à y redire. Après tout, il était si gentil, si doux, si parfait…

Et là, il se retrouva bloqué.

Au-dessus de lui, il y avait Arthur Kirkland, un jeune aigri plutôt grognon, marié, sans enfant – donc complètement hétérosexuel – qui avait une tête à faire peur. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait un de ses meilleurs amis, Gilbert Beilschmidt, qu'il n'osait pas utiliser égoïstement. Surtout que, pendant les deux années où il avait été l'amant de son prédécesseur, Francis avait littéralement pété un câble sur le plan sexuel. C'était peut-être pour se purger de son crime avec son patron, mais il avait trouvé pertinent de coucher à l'occasion avec ses deux meilleurs amis, comme si ça pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il faisait au travail. Ou alors, il cherchait de l'affection. En fait, Francis n'avait toujours pas réussi à analyser ce besoin pressant d'être chéri par des gens à qui il faisait confiance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Francis avait accompli une prouesse de courage mais n'osait pas utiliser ce mot – trop glorieux pour lui – en gérant son procès en même temps que sa quête d'argent.

Le procès n'avançait jamais car sa femme subissait continuellement les à-coups de ses affabulations. En effet, à chaque procès, et sans en parler ni au procureur, ni à aucun avocat (puisqu'elle improvisait ses mensonges sur le coup), elle en rajoutait une couche, ce qui rendait le procès nul. Pour que celui-ci fonctionne, il fallait obligatoirement que les deux camps aient connaissance de l'intégralité des chefs d'accusation – chose impossible puisque Juliette inventait de nouvelles dénonciations à chaque fois, toujours en larmes pour émouvoir le jury. La situation était donc continuellement bloquée.

Mais il ne remit jamais en question ses convictions. Pour ses enfants, il ferait tout, quitte à abandonner les précieux principes que sa mère lui avait inculqué. De toute façon, il avait peu à peu perdu ses hésitations et ses valeurs, pour devenir cette espèce de chien prêt à ronger le moindre os pour nourrir son ventre affamé.

Il gagnait plus mais jamais assez et c'était pour cette raison qu'Arthur apparut pour lui comme un ange bienfaiteur, du pain béni, un vrai trésor. Pour tout ce qu'il lui apportait, Francis n'avait aucune envie de s'en séparer, surtout que, pour une fois, ils étaient deux à vivre pleinement le crime. Les anciens chefs de Francis ne l'avaient vu que comme un fantasme, pas comme un élément pertinent de leur vie. Dans quelques années, ils auront oubliés cette expérience, ou ne s'en souviendront plus que comme un vieux souvenir perdu quelque part aux tréfonds de leur esprit. Seul Arthur se souviendra de lui à tout jamais. Ils avaient vécus un crime commun et se savaient tous deux complices.

Leur lien était plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus chacun de leur côté.

0*O*o*O*0

Arthur se frotta les tempes en baillant.

Ses doigts avaient pianotés sur son clavier toute la journée, lui donnant quelques engourdissements, et ses yeux étaient fatigués d'avoir trop fixés son écran. Son téléphone vibrait de temps à autres pour lui signifier qu'il avait reçu un message – sans doute une menace de mort de sa mère rancunière. Pour ce soir, il ne s'éterniserait pas au travail. Passer ses nuits au bureau n'avait d'intérêt que lorsque Francis y était également, sinon ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. D'ailleurs, Arthur n'avait pas revu l'inconnu de l'autre soir dans son bureau, alors même qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits sur place pour jouer le chien de garde.

Cette histoire le rendait fou.

Qui donc avait osé pénétrer son bureau ? Qui donc était suffisamment lâche pour vendre son entreprise à la concurrence ? Quelqu'un ici se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule…

On tapa à la porte.

Quatre coups lents. Ce n'était pas Francis, à son plus grand désespoir.

« Entrez ».

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo apparut avec son petit air malicieux, un sourire absolument insupportable plaqué aux lèvres et les iris brillants d'ingéniosité à un point où Arthur allait les lui arracher. L'Anglais avait rarement détesté gratuitement quelqu'un à ce point-là. Mais rien à faire, sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

« Coucou, Kirkland ! »

Il allait le buter.

« Tu veux quoi, Carriedo ?

_ Je continue d'enquêter sur notre petite affaire de trahison. Il me semble que vous possédez les dossiers intéressants et il faudrait que j'y jette un œil, s'il-vous-plait. J'ai essayé de les choper aux Archives mais on m'a dit qu'ils étaient ici.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te laisser fouiller mes dossiers ?

_ On est dans le même camp, vous n'avez rien à gagner à m'en empêcher. Sauf si vous voulez cacher quelque chose ».

Salaud.

« Vas-y mais je te surveille.

_ Cela va de soi ! »

Antonio, se sachant fusillé du regard, alla trifouiller dans les grandes armoires remplies de dossiers, s'amusant apparemment beaucoup – ce qui était inquiétant. S'il fouillait dans cette partie de l'armoire, analysa Arthur, c'était qu'il était à la recherche des dossiers des employés. Enfin… des employés d'Arthur seulement. Antonio était en train de fouiller dans les CV et les parcours de chacun de ses subordonnés.

« Tu en cherches un en particulier ? essaya-t-il en faisant mine de rester concentré sur son ordinateur.

_ J'ai un suspect, oui…

_ Qui ?

_ Attends… Hum… Voyons ce dossier… Oui… Trois ans seulement… C'est clair que sur le papier, ça semble plus bizarre que dans les faits, et pourtant j'étais présent durant tout ce temps.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ C'est fou, quand on y pense.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est fou ? s'agaça l'Anglais.

_ Que Francis en soit arrivé à ce poste aussi vite ».

Les doigts d'Arthur dérapèrent sur son clavier, tapant des lettres au hasard. Son regard outré et écarquillé quitta l'écran blanc de Word pour se planter sur la silhouette arrogante de l'hispanique. Le silence en devint embarrassant.

« Pardon ? »

Arthur espérait avoir mal entendu. Qu'Antonio fouille dans le dossier de son meilleur ami, ça devait cacher autre chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

« Mon suspect principal est Francis, oui.

_ Mais… c-c'est ton ami…, trembla Arthur tant sa rage grimpait.

_ Mon meilleur ami, en effet. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tout l'accuse. Et connaissant sa vie personnelle en détail, ça me parait évident que c'est lui. Il a un mobil imparable qu'il ne peut pas me cacher. Et son élévation sociale me parait trop fulgurante pour être normale. Même en bossant dur, il n'aurait pas dû en arriver là en si peu de temps. Rien à faire, si ce n'est pas Francis, je ne saurais pas quoi dire.

_ Pour ma part, j'ai lu suffisamment de romans policiers pour savoir que l'enquêteur principal peut parfois dissimuler son méfait en faisant mine de chercher le coupable.

_ Kirkland, seriez-vous en train de m'accuser de jouer double-jeu ?

_ Tout à fait. Je me méfie de toi autant que de la Peste.

_ Ouch ! J'ai le cœur qui saigne de cet aveu !

_ Tu peux rire autant que tu le veux, ça ne change rien à mes suspicions. Ton engouement pour cette affaire te place dans la liste des suspects.

_ Amusant. Francis m'a dit suspecté Ludwig Beilschmidt, moi je suspecte Francis, et vous me suspectez, moi ».

Arthur fronça les sourcils avec agacement pendant que l'Espagnol continuait de feuilleter le dossier de son ami, en sifflotant gaiment. La tension restait palpable mais l'enfoiré de pseudo-enquêteur faisait mine de ne rien voir, alors qu'Arthur se donnait beaucoup de mal pour retenir ses pulsions de meurtre.

Ce n'était pas Francis, il le lui avait promis.

Antonio referma le dossier d'un coup sec avant de prendre un instant pour réfléchir, les yeux levés au plafond. Puis, sortant de sa réflexion, il offrit un sourire éclatant et faux à l'Anglais avant de tourner les talons pour quitter le bureau, n'hésitant pas à fermer brutalement la porte pour le provoquer.

A peine cela fait, Arthur bondit de son siège pour aller lire le dossier de Francis. Il crut halluciner d'horreur en sentant l'odeur ensoleillée d'Antonio sur le papier lisse. Cet enfoiré avait un parfum invasif et entêtant. Rageusement, Arthur serra le dossier contre son cœur en tremblant de la lèvre. Il voulait que son odeur à lui imprègne le document, qu'elle éradique purement et simplement celle de l'hispanique.

Dix minutes à tenir les documents de la sorte, il se retrouva avec des fourmilles dans les bras. Ses yeux s'attaquèrent à leur tour au papier, cherchant ce qui avait intrigué l'autre enfoiré de pirate informatique.

La réussite de Francis était certes fulgurante, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un espion pour autant. Arthur était comme Antonio, il en savait autant que lui sur cette histoire de procès. Sauf que ça, l'Espagnol n'en savait rien, il devait se croire seul confident du Français. Il tomberait de haut en apprenant qu'en réalité, il partageait cette particularité avec Arthur. Ce serait bien fait pour lui.

Francis était innocent dans cette histoire. Arthur refusait de croire qu'il lui ait menti.

Par contre, Antonio ne lui inspirait pas confiance et Arthur se jurait de le garder à l'œil.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, je ne vous avais pas menti. A part la fin qui essaye de remonter le niveau, tout le chapitre était plutôt un gros flashback explicatif pour vous aider à mieux cerner monsieur Bonnefoy et ses misères. J'espère ne pas recommencer ce genre de chapitre, je préfère quand ça vit, que ça bouge, que ça baize ! Euh… Vous n'avez jamais lu ça, oubliez tout de suite !**

 **Et donc, je vous remercie pour votre intérêt et vous donne rendez-vous dans les plus brefs délais pour la suite (mais je suis pas folle, je vous laisse le temps de reviewer /PAN) N'EST-CE PAS ASAHI ?! /PANPANPANPANPAN/ Houla, je viens de me faire descendre à la kalachnikov…**

 **Bref ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Biz' !**


	13. Rien à perdre

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Je vous avais promis du malsain, voici du malsain ! Parce que non, ce chapitre n'entre pas trop dans les critères de la morale mais bref ! C'est ça qui est drôle !**

 **Au programme, beaucoup de pétage de câble et du drama à outrance nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire ! Mais comme vous êtes habitués, je suis sûûûûûûre que tout ceci passera crème ! (Enfin, j'ose espérer)…**

 **Donc, rappel : ceci est une fiction Rated M qui se torche le cul avec la Morale. Merci de votre compréhension XD**

 **Place aux reviews :**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Eh oui ! Tout le monde est suspect dans cette entreprise ! Tu avais bien raison lorsque tu disais que Braginsky ne s'entourait que des meilleurs ! XD Au moins, y a de l'ambiance chez eux. En tout cas, tu verras bien qui sera le coupable (j'espère te surprendre un peu, ne serait-ce que dans les motivations de l'individu). Merci pour ta review (et courage de ton côté pour tous les projets sur lesquels tu bosses :P)**

 **Beyond :**

 **Coucou, poulette ! Kyah ! Bébé Alfred dans les bras d'un papa Francis ! Tu n'es pas la seule à kyatter sur cette image du paradis, t'inquiète ! Par ailleurs, je suis désolée pour ton oncle :'/ C'est triste que notre société continue d'accorder plus de crédit à la mère qu'au père… Et sinon, au sujet des aventures de Francis, ouais, ça parait un peu minimes pour notre Casanova mais je ne voulais pas forcer. Il a couché avec ceux pouvant lui être utiles (en plus de ses deux potes) et ça s'arrête là. Bizou, chéwie !**

 **Alice :**

 **Owww ! Sapristi ! Mais… détesterais-tu Juliette, par hasard ? J'ai comme qui dirait un douteuh ! 8D Ah ! Bonne question qu'est la sexualité de Francis, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est un ancien hétéro qui est devenu bi. Mais vu que ses premières fois avec des hommes ne l'ont pas dégoûtés, je pense qu'au fond de lui, il devait déjà être un peu entamé XD En tout cas, merci du commentaire, je kiss fort et espère que ce chapitre sera… à la hauteur ! Mouahahah !**

 **Apparence :**

 **Alors, déjà : bienvenue, ma belle ! Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché, c'était juste adorable de ta part ! C'est un vrai plaisir de te compter parmi ce fandom ! N'hésite pas à nous poster quelques trésors si le cœur t'en dit ! Je lirais avec grand plaisir ! Si vous aimez la perversité, mademoiselle, vous allez être… comblée ! *regard langoureux* Les longues reviews, c'est trop bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu postes un jour, tu t'en rendras vite compte ! XD Donc, merci encore ! De tout mon cœur ! Tu m'as réchauffé le kokoro ! Q.Q Keur sur toi !**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Attends mais rigole pas ! Même MOI j'ai failli mettre bébé Matthieu en croyant que je ne l'avais pas déjà mis ! T'imagines le draaaame que ça aurait été ! Heureusement que j'ai eu un éclair de génie au dernier moment ! U.U'' Alors, pour te répondre, Océane, c'est un nom donnée à Seychelles (qui n'en a pas dans le vrai manga puisque c'est un personnage tertiaire). J'espère que les intempéries ne te bloqueront pas trop, c'est triste ce qui arrive :'( Courage, darling ! Et kiss !**

 **Hop !**

 **Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir, place au malsain ! (avec un peu de chance, à force de vous en parlez, vous allez dédramatiser les choses et être « déçu » si je puis dire, de ce que j'ai foutu comme malsain dans ce chapitre XD)**

 **Bref ! Vous verrez bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII :**

Arthur s'épanouissait sur son siège avec un sourire hautement satisfait aux lèvres, s'étirant allégrement en soupirant de bien-être. Il devait être entre dix et onze heures du matin, lors une belle journée ensoleillée, et il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu que la veille. En même temps, il n'allait pas laisser ce petit con d'Antonio lui pourrir sa bonne humeur, il n'en valait pas le coup.

Un peu las à l'idée de travailler sérieusement, Arthur tapait deux-trois mots sur son clavier d'une seule main, l'autre étant abandonné entre ses cuisses dans une attitude nonchalante et peu sérieuse. Il avait même retiré sa cravate pour se mettre à l'aise – car n'ayant de toute façon aucune réunion de prévue pour la journée. Il tapait sans énergie, ronronnant de plaisir en sentant le soleil heurter sa tête par derrière. Son autre main tâtait une surface douce en contrebas comme pour la caresser.

Il baissa les yeux avec un sourire d'enfant arrogant, fixant Francis qu'il avait appelé quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, occupé à honorer sa part du contrat entre ses cuisses.

Arthur appréciait de fixer les va-et-vient sur son sexe tout en se souvenant de l'aveu d'Antonio la veille. Il n'osait pas en parler à Francis, par crainte de le décevoir et de l'attrister. Aux yeux de son amant, l'Espagnol restait un ami cher, ce serait douloureux pour lui d'apprendre qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance.

L'empathie d'Arthur le perdrait…

Les doigts perdus dans les mèches douces de son subordonné, il se laissa aller à de petits gémissements agréables pour témoigner de son plaisir grimpant. Il adorait quand Francis s'occupait de lui de la sorte, il se sentait unique au monde et chéri – le latin étant doué pour ce genre de chose, c'en était presque rageant. Essayant d'endiguer sa petite jalousie malvenue, le Britannique étira ses muscles sous un voile de détente, intrigué par la chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

« Oui… Continue… »

De plus en plus libéré dans sa sexualité, Arthur lâcha quelques mots d'encouragement, avançant imperceptiblement son bassin dans le processus. Il voyait son membre disparaitre dans la gorge accueillante de son complice, appréciant totalement cette dépravation mutuelle qu'ils s'offraient en toute connaissance de cause. Plus le temps passait et plus Arthur se foutait de la morale. Son plaisir valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde.

« Francis… J'adore, continue… Francis… »

Il n'allait plus tarder à jouir, cette langue le rendait fou de désir.

Arthur gémit ouvertement, essayant tout de même de ne pas ameuter les innocents qui passeraient par hasard à côté du bureau. Mais c'était difficile de ne pas extérioriser ses émotions lorsque l'on subissait pareille douceur.

« J-j-je… F-Francis… je… »

Il n'eut pas la force d'en dire plus car déjà, sa voix commençait à mourir et son souffle se coupait. Francis ne s'arrêta pas dans son action avant d'être sûr de le libérer de ses tensions. La jouissance éclata et Arthur se détendit presque immédiatement, les muscles mous et l'esprit embrumé. Il contempla vaguement son complice s'essuyer la bouche et se lécher les lèvres d'un geste tendancieux, tout en se redressant fièrement. Dans ses yeux brillaient aussi cette lueur de désir qui prouvait qu'il appréciait ce qui se passait. Arthur ne parvenait pas à déceler si l'un d'entre eux était en réalité victime d'un abus de l'autre. Parce que, d'un côté, on pourrait croire qu'Arthur abusait des problèmes financiers de son partenaire, et de l'autre, que Francis avait profité du mal-être de son patron pour se remplir les poches. Alors victimes ou coupables ?

Se remettant doucement de ses émotions, Arthur se rhabilla gauchement, totalement détendu par ce petit moment volé. Ça le rendait dingue de constater sans cesse à quel point Francis respectait à la lettre leur contrat. Il croulait sous le travail mais n'avait pas mis plus de deux minutes à le rejoindre dans son bureau après un certain petit SMS frustré de l'Anglais. C'était ce genre d'exemple qui réconfortait Arthur dans sa certitude que, non, peu importe ce que dira Antonio, Francis ne pouvait pas être le traître. Il gardait une part d'honneur en lui, jamais il n'aurait vendu sa boîte. En tout cas, Arthur voulait y croire, à son innocence.

Antonio ne pouvait que se tromper de suspect.

Il se releva pour voler les lèvres de son amant, nullement dégoûté de sentir le goût de sa propre semense dans la bouche voisine. Il soupirait des mains cajoleuses qui caressaient son dos, émerveillé qu'il puisse y avoir tant de douceur en un seul homme. Comment pouvait-on se séparer d'une si bonne personne ?

« Il faut que je retourne travailler, prévint le Français en séparant leurs lèvres ».

Arthur ne l'écouta pas et reprit l'assaut, pleinement amusé et détendu de cette relation secrète. Il voulait en profiter au maximum, sur-jouer même son rôle d'amant pour le ressentir plus profondément. Et puis, il s'amusait allégrement de la faible contestation de son complice, qui hésitait entre approfondir l'union de leurs lèvres et arrêter cette folie avant qu'elle ne dérape davantage.

L'Anglais eut pitié et se détacha en souriant, l'iris luisant de malice. Il le congédia du regard en retournant s'asseoir, ne pouvant néanmoins pas se défaire de son air amusé. Francis leva les mains en signe d'abandon et quitta le bureau en riant doucement. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour regagner sa place à lui, devant son ordinateur et ses mails inintéressants.

Comme de rien.

C'était tellement normal pour eux qu'ils étaient capables de reprendre leurs vies comme si de rien n'était.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent sans incident notable, sans grand intérêt autre que la visite de Matthieu, subtilement passé lui remettre un dossier. Cet enfant avait un don pour la discrétion, se disait Francis. S'il n'avait pas tapé à la porte avec un semblant de force, son silence naturel lui aurait permis de rentrer sans que Francis y fasse attention et, qui sait, il aurait pu lui cambrioler son bureau tranquillement. Heureusement, Matthieu n'utilisait pas ce don à mauvais usage, sinon il serait littéralement invincible.

Il passa sa journée à travailler dans le calme, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à rester le plus productif possible (grâce à la sacro-sainte machine à café) pour obtenir toute chance d'être bien vu. Peut-être recevrait-il une prime de la part de Braginsky s'il continuait à ce rythme.

Ses projets monétaires furent coupés par un tapotement à la porte, assez sec mais pas non plus agressif. N'attendant personne, Francis fronça les sourcils avec suspicion. La porte était fermée, cela voulait bien dire qu'il ne voulait recevoir personne… Quelqu'un prenait donc le parti de volontairement ignorer ce fait.

Du coup, ça le rendait curieux.

Il autorisa l'inconnu à entrer et la brèche s'ouvrit sur un Ludwig Beilschmidt au visage fermé et à la mâchoire serrée. Mauvais présage, non ?

« Redistribution des tâches ».

Alors, certes, Ludwig n'était pas un fin orateur, mais à ce point-là… ça manquait de verbe, tout ça. Si Francis ne s'était pas caché de faire comprendre à son camarade qu'il l'avait à l'œil, Ludwig ne sembla pas faire de manières pour lui signifier qu'il en faisait de même. Pourtant, Francis avait du mal à croire que c'était vraiment lui le coupable. Mais rien d'autre ne justifiait son entrée illégale dans un bureau qui n'était pas le sien pour fouiller des dossiers qui ne le regardaient pas.

« Merci »

L'Allemand lui lâcha le bloc de documents d'un coup sec sur son bureau, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Etait-ce une déclaration de guerre ? Francis ne savait pas quoi penser avec cette situation. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était en pleine guerre froide avec Ludwig, mais… pourquoi ? Parce que, dans le fond, il n'était sûr de rien et ne se basait que sur des suppositions. Mais plus il se montrait suspicieux et plus Ludwig était suspect !

Au moins une chose était sûre : le Germanique cachait indéniablement quelque chose. Du coup, ça collait bien avec la petite affaire de trahison, même si les preuves étaient maigres (pour ne pas dire inexistantes).

Avec un regard dominateur de Berger allemand – aucun autre animal ne correspondait aussi bien au Germanique –, Ludwig tourna les talons sans un regard pour lui et quitta le bureau d'un pas militaire. En toute honnêteté, Francis reconnaissait ne pas être à l'aise dans cette situation – clairement, Ludwig le faisait flipper – et il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas en parler à Arthur avant qu'on ne retrouve son cadavre dans la Seine. Au pire, l'Anglais le vengerait. Francis perdit un instant à imaginer son amant se battre à main nu avec lui, torse nu sous un soir de tempête, en clamant des idées vengeresses… Sexy.

Il se donne une tape sur le front pour se punir de cette blague pas drôle et retourna travailler sans regarder la pile de dossier qu'on venait de lui apporter.

Ce fut vers 19h30 que Francis reçu à nouveau de la visite – la dernière de la soirée – alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre un point final à son dossier. A cette heure, les employés se faisaient rares mais quelques courageux continuaient à gratter, quitte à utiliser leur propre sang en guise d'encre, sûrement pour achever la dernière ligne d'un dossier urgent. C'était un peu la dernière ligne droite avant une bonne et longue période de tranquillité professionnelle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce très cher Antonio fit enfin grâce de sa présence, Francis ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Surtout que son ami s'était fait discret à un point suffisamment grave pour mériter d'être noté. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire le mort de la sorte.

« Tonio, bon sang ! Ce serait sympa de prévenir si tu vis encore ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux plus me passer de toi, maintenant ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de l'Espagnol, qui se contenta de le regarder d'un air détaché en refermant la porte silencieusement. Francis vit les quelques cernes qui cerclaient les magnifiques iris de son ami et déduisit qu'il devait être à bout. Finalement, Antonio pouvait travailler de temps à autres. N'empêche, c'était la première fois que Francis le voyait si… déprimé, silencieux et calme. On eut dit qu'on lui avait pris son Antonio pour le remplacer par un double.

« Tu m'avais manqué, mon vieux, poursuivit néanmoins le Français en se levant gentiment de son siège pour aller accueillir son camarade. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, il aurait mieux valu que tu viennes me voir. Je t'aurais fait un petit massage ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là pour te détendre. On est pas à ça près entre nous ».

Francis crut entendre un faible « stop » mais se rendit à l'évidence que c'était son imagination. Il avait encore dû forcer sur le café. Soucieux de l'état de son ami, il s'avança encore vers lui de quelques pas en essayant de cerner ce qui n'allait pas. Non seulement Antonio ne souriait pas, mais en en plus, il baissait la tête tristement au sol, les bras ballants et la mine sombre.

Son âme de grand frère protecteur s'exaltait à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tonio ? Tu as besoin de parler ? C'est à cause de Vargas ? Ou alors tu es fatigué ? Viens dormir à la maison, si tu veux. Je peux te… »

Le coup partit tout seul, vif comme l'éclair. En un battement de cils, Francis se retrouva par terre, crachant une tâche de sang, la joue brûlante et l'esprit brumeux. Il n'avait qu'à peine retrouvé ses esprits pour tenter de se redresser qu'une semelle de chaussure appuya sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir au sol. Le goût âcre du sang lui emplissait la bouche comme de la rouille liquide et chaude. Soudainement, un poids brutal priva ses poumons d'oxygène et il se retrouva avec Antonio assis sur sa poitrine, qui s'assurait de ne pas le voir se relever. Illico, deux mains attrapèrent le col de sa chemise, dans un geste rageur, pour le secouer comme un arbuste.

« Stop, putain ! »

Francis ravala sa salive sous cette colère dévastatrice. Antonio n'était violent que quand il se sentait trahi, en danger ou insulté. Qu'avait fait Francis pour recevoir ce traitement ? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi doux et joyeux qu'Antonio Carriedo pouvait donc perdre sa contenance et le frapper de la sorte ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Mais… Tonio… Que… Pourquoi ?

_ Arrête ! Arrête de faire ça !

_ De… de faire quoi ?

_ Arrête de faire cette tête ! Aie l'air… je sais pas moi ! Aie l'air déçu ! Aie l'air énervé que je t'aies percé à jour ! Mais ne prends pas cette tête d'innocent devant moi !

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ Tu te fiches de moi, en plus ! Francis ! Pas moi ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir de la sorte !

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que tu me reproches… ? »

Il y avait tellement de déception dans le regard d'Antonio que Francis commençait à se sentir coupable même sans savoir de quoi il était accusé. Etait-ce des larmes de rage qu'il voyait perler au coin des orbes claires de son ami ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi dégoûté, surtout envers lui. Son corps bronzé tremblait de colère mais sa poigne restait ferme. Antonio était littéralement hors de lui.

« J'ai craqué ton mot de passe et je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil sur ton compte en banque ! Le moment où j'ai découvert qu'un traître nous volait nos dossiers coïncides avec tes premiers mystérieux versements ! Et ne me sors pas que c'est ta mère qui te les offre, ça ne tient pas la route ! Tu accumules des sommes indécentes de fric ! Tu m'as menti, tu t'es foutu de moi et… et… tu… Putain de merde… Mais pourquoi, Francis… ? »

Le Français jura devant ce _quiproquo_ qui, bien que hors sujet avec cette histoire de traître, le mettait également au pied du mur. _Non Tonio, cet argent ne vient pas de nos concurrents mais de mon maître, parce que, oui Tonio, je me suis transformé en esclave sexuel devant mon propre patron._ Dans tous les cas, il était en tort et méritait cette baffe. Mieux valait que ce soit l'Espagnol qui le découvre qu'un agent de police. Francis gardait espoir, son secret pouvait ne pas sortir de cette pièce.

« Tu te trompes… Tu te trompes complètement, Tonio. Je n'ai trahi personne…

_ Ah oui ! Bien sûr ! Cet argent est sorti des nuages pour tomber par hasard dans ton compte ! Merveilleux ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

_ Non, je te jure… C'est… difficile à avouer…

_ Pourquoi ? Qui te le donne ?! Répond !

_ K… Kirkland… »

Un silence désespéré suivit.

« Tu me sors des noms au pif, c'est ça… ? Laisse Kirkland en dehors de ça, c'est pas crédible. Excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi ce coincé du cul de Kirkland te ferait don d'autant de fric. Sauf s'il t'a embauché comme tueur à gage ou pour laver ses chiottes, ce dont je doute. Ou alors, tu vas me sortir qu'il te refile son taf ? Ou que tu te le tape ? »

Avec un léger rire nerveux et faux, Antonio se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trop se laisser aller. Cependant, lorsqu'il constata que son camarade avait pâli à vitesse grand V à cette dernière phrase, il perdit son rire. Francis ne soutint pas le regard et détourna son visage vers la grande armoire.

« Non… Tu rigoles…, tenta l'Espagnol en attrapant son visage d'une main pour forcer le contact visuel. Tu me mens ! Je suis sûr que tu es en train d'inventer une… une… une excuse pour t'en sortir ! Mais c'est faux !

_ J'ai besoin d'argent, il a besoin de tendresse. On a trouvé un arrangement…

_ Arrête de mentir !

_ Je ne mens pas ! Tu ne vas faire comme Juliette ! A m'accuser de mensonges alors que tu SAIS pertinemment que je suis honnête ! Oui c'est dur à croire, oui c'est malsain, mais non je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! J'ai besoin d'argent, Tonio ! Tu comprends, ça ?! Arthur m'y aide et je lui rends service en échange, c'est tout !

_ Non, je ne peux pas te croire. Ce n'est pas possible… »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se releva pour aller frapper le mur de toutes ses forces. L'Espagnol était à bout de nerf, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, du coup il ne savait pas comment contenir décemment sa colère. Peu importe la vérité, les deux options qu'on lui proposait pour expliquer ce fric sorti de nulle part ne lui convenaient pas. Soit Francis s'engraissait sur le compte de l'entreprise, soit il se prostituait au travail. Rien qu'Antonio puisse tolérer pour un ami sur lequel il comptait.

De son côté, le Français en avait marre de se faire violenter par tous ses amis. D'abord Gilbert, maintenant Antonio. A quand un coup de pied de Feliciano dans les côtes ? Il voyait bien que son meilleur ami refusait d'accepter la vérité, mais il n'avait pas trop de preuves à donner. Les SMS coquins, il les supprimait au fur et à mesure et sinon, il faisait attention à ne laisser aucun indice derrière lui. Il se montrait prudent en toute circonstance, autant pour Arthur que pour lui-même. Personne ne devait se mêler de leur vie et découvrir ce qu'ils tramaient tous les deux. Ça les regardait eux, et eux seuls.

Le problème, c'était l'instabilité d'Antonio. A choisir, il n'allait pas prendre de risque et accuser Francis de vol de dossiers plutôt que de « prostitution », et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il fallait lui prouver qu'il se trompait avant que ça ne fasse trop de dégâts.

Francis sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, sous le regard enragé et suspicieux de son meilleur ami. Quelque part, c'était rassurant. Seuls vos amis les plus proches réagissent comme ça à votre sujet, ça prouve leur affection. Dommage que ça ne l'aide pas, aujourd'hui.

« Arthur ? C'est moi ».

Antonio plissa les yeux avec un air maussade, prêt à flairer le coup fourré.

« J'ai oublié de te donner un dossier, tu peux venir deux minutes ? »

Francis avait du mal à concevoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais là, il y avait crise. Il devait le faire. Au bout du combiné, il entendit presque Arthur lever un sourcil avant de boucher son stylo. La réponse fut affirmative, à son plus grand soulagement, et il put raccrocher rapidement. La seconde qui suivit, il attrapa son meilleur ami pour le pousser dans l'armoire, le regard fatigué.

« Vu que tu espionnes Vargas de cette manière, ça ne te posera pas de problème de rester là quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il était à peine amer.

Finalement, ils étaient tous des ordures dans cette boite et Antonio n'était qu'un voyeur manipulateur qui rattrapait ce défaut avec sa gentillesse et son franc-parler. Ça n'en faisait pas quelqu'un de mauvais ou de nuisible, mais qu'il n'aille pas donner de leçons de morale après ça. C'était à croire que Braginsky n'attirait que les sociopathes dans sa boîte…

Aucun regret. Francis n'avait aucun regret ni aucun scrupule à faire ça. Si ça pouvait faire fermer sa gueule à Antonio, c'était forcément la bonne chose à faire. Il aimait beaucoup son ami mais sa spontanéité lui causait parfois du tort.

Arthur passa la porte après avoir frappé leurs fameux trois petits coups, puis les enferma purement et simplement à clé en tournant le verrou, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Plus ça allait et plus Francis le trouvait beau et bandant… Rien à voir avec le « coincé du cul » qu'il avait rencontré de loin quelques années auparavant. Arthur s'était totalement libéré mais ne lui avait pas refait de crise identitaire depuis le délire chez lui. Heureusement.

Francis sourit. Emballer son patron en sachant pertinemment qu'Antonio les regardait depuis les petites brèches parallèles de l'armoire, c'était sa vengeance pour la folie d'Arthur. Donc, pas de regrets.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles, remarqua Arthur en retirant sa cravate 'l'air de rien'. D'habitude, c'est moi qui te fais venir… »

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que son amant le prenne par la taille pour le coller à lui brusquement.

« Je me disais que tu avais besoin de… décompresser.

_ En effet. D'autant plus que je vais sûrement finir très tard ce soir. J'ai reçu du boulot supplémentaire par Braginsky. J'espère pour toi que tu as de quoi me contenter ».

Francis se passa de mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en forme. Il lui attrapa les hanches et l'amena contre le bureau, laissant ses fesses reposer contre le bois verni, ne pouvant qu'imaginer la tête d'Antonio qui devait bien s'être rendu compte que cette histoire était vraie. C'était un mal pour un mal. Il ne prouvait pas son innocence, mais juste qu'il n'était pas accusé du bon crime par son ami. Ça, devant un tribunal, ça ne passerait jamais. Même si ce n'était pas au niveau du : « Non, monsieur le juge, je vous jure que je n'ai tué personne ! Pour preuve, j'étais en train de violer ma voisine à l'heure du crime ! » Cette pensée dégueulasse fut vite oubliée.

Et si l'Espagnol avait continué de réfuter cette atroce vérité jusque-là, il ne put nier l'union amorale des quatre lèvres qui se dévoraient passionnément. L'affaire ne traina pas, par manque de temps, et les pantalons s'ouvrirent avec empressement. Arthur prit appui derrière lui grâce à sa main, entourant le cou de son amant de l'autre alors que le baiser se poursuivait, violent, brusque mais nécessaire. Francis lui releva les hanches et fondit en lui, avalant son cri comme une bête affamé. Les chairs fusionnèrent, les gémissements fusèrent, désinhibés, témoins de la jouissance qu'ils ressentaient à souiller les règles. Les scrupules n'existaient plus, ils se complaisaient dans leur crime en toute connaissance de cause. Et personne ne serait autorisé à remettre ça en question.

Les sautillements d'Arthur contre le bureau allaient de pair avec les cris s'échappant parfois de leur baiser. Sous un rythme allant en s'accélérant, Arthur finit par se laisser tomber contre les papiers du bureau, les vêtements toujours en place mais débrayés sur son corps en nage, et envoya ses mains derrière sa tête pour attraper la bordure du bureau. Ses cuisses laiteuses apparaissaient dessous son pantalon baissé aux genoux. Francis les tenait en l'air, ne pouvant pas les écarter à son aise à cause du tissu, mais s'octroyant malgré tout un droit de passage de choix dans le corps tremblant de plaisir de son patron.

On voyait bien qu'Arthur profitait à fond de ce moment, il fermait mécaniquement les yeux – quand un coup puissant et délicieux sur sa prostate ne le réveillait pas de sa douce torpeur pour lui tirer un cri de jouissance – et semblait se prélasser comme s'il était sur la plage. En fait, il avait l'air de prendre son temps pour laisser grimper l'orgasme dans son corps.

Et il était tellement occupé à retarder sa jouissance que Francis ne put que craquer le premier en se déversant puissamment dans cet antre accueillante, s'attirant un râle surpris mais pas moins comblé de son partenaire. Tout de même, ça le rendit quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir atteint le Nirvana seul, alors Francis décida de réparer sn erreur en se retirant doucement, puis en s'attaquant au membre érigé d'Arthur pour le faire venir.

Automatiquement, le corps de l'Anglais réagit, car la sensation chaleureuse qu'il avait ressenti le matin même lui revenait en mémoire (et même dans la mémoire de son corps) pour le rendre réceptif et à fleur de peau. Pour le coup, il se sentit obligé d'ouvrir grand les yeux, le souffle coupé en sentant une langue taquine caresser son gland puis toute la longueur de son sexe, avec une infinie tendresse. Par réflexe, Arthur descendit une de ses mains (laissant l'autre, abandonnée, au-dessus de sa tête) pour enrouler ses doigts autour des mèches parfaites qui caressaient ses cuisses dans le processus. Ses gémissements ne cachaient rien de son plaisir et il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts pour retenir sa voix, car il se faisait tard, après tout. Les employés s'en étaient déjà allés chez eux, fiers de leur dure journée de travail. Il sentait l'intégralité de son pénis disparaitre au fond de la gorge de son amant, lui tirant des cris de bien-être de plus en plus graves, preuve qu'il approchait de la fin.

Francis accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche pour le rendre fou de désir et le conduire au délice suprême, comme il savait si bien le faire. Cela ne tarda plus, Arthur étant proche de la rupture finale. Les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps parlaient pour lui, en plus de sa voix qui s'effondrait pour se bloquer dans le creux de sa gorge. Et enfin, un soupir de contentement lui échappa alors qu'il se libérait de sa semence, un épais bouillard blanc noyant ses esprits et l'empêchant de réfléchir ou de penser.

Statufié d'extase, l'Anglais ferma les yeux en reprenant son souffle, quelques-uns de ses membres continuant de trembloter des suites de son orgasme, pendant que Francis s'occupait de les rhabiller tous les deux. Son cher patron était absolument splendide dans cette attitude dépravée, le souffle court, les vêtements défaits, les cheveux en bataille. Pour peu, le Français aurait remis le couvert pour se repaitre de ce corps indécent qui l'appelait sans honte ni retenue.

Heureusement, il se souvint que son meilleur ami était toujours laissé pour compte dans le placard, sûrement en train d'étouffer pour diverses raisons, et il allait falloir penser à l'en sortir. Ils prirent dix petites minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions – Arthur devant au moins reprendre un bout de sa prestance pour retourner travailler. Un peu de dignité dans ce monde !

« Tu rentres bientôt ? demanda Arthur en renouant sa cravate avec un air détaché pour faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

_ Oui, je ne vais sûrement plus tarder. Sauf si tu veux que je reste.

_ Surtout pas. Vu ta tête, tu vas aller plonger dans ton lit le plus vite possible. Me faire prendre par un zombie n'a jamais été mon fantasme, je t'ai connu plus bandant ».

Ce mal-parler rendit Francis toute chose et il s'en lécha les lèvres.

« Je me posais une question…, força le Français avec un coup d'œil discret pour l'armoire. Ta femme ne s'aperçoit pas des versements que tu fais sur mon compte ?

_ Elle s'en balance à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ».

C'était tellement elle, ça. Amélia n'avait pas l'air très friande des chiffres et des comptes, et même si elle avait remarqué des perturbations dans leurs revenus, elle faisait suffisamment confiance à son mari pour gérer le problème. Pratique.

En pensant à elle, Francis se souvint qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de décliner son offre. Pauvre jeune femme qu'il laissait languir… Francis allait devoir l'appeler pour régler définitivement le problème. Elle comprendra.

« Rassuré ? sourit le Britannique en lui décochant un baiser surprise.

_ Huuum… On va dire, répliqua l'autre une fois qu'il put s'échapper de l'étreinte ».

Arthur sourit en le fixant, puis fronça les sourcils. Soudainement.

« Tiens… Je n'avais pas fait attention jusque-là mais… ta joue est un peu bleue…

_ Je suis tombé face contre terre tout à l'heure. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

_ Pas tellement mais… en te regardant de près, on ne fait attention qu'à ça. Fais attention, s'il-te-plait, un accident est vite arrivé ».

La petite moue inquiète de l'Anglais était craquant – surtout parce qu'elle traduisait quelque chose qui ne serait jamais avoué à voix haute – mais Francis se hâta de le rassurer en souriant de toutes ses dents. Quelques derniers mots furent échangés avant qu'Arthur ne quitte la salle, prêt à retourner travailler – peut-être toute la nuit.

L'instant qui suivit fut marqué par un silence de plomb qui n'eut cesse de s'étirer encore et encore. Il fallut pas mal de courage à Francis pour le faire bouger jusqu'à l'armoire puis ouvrir la portière métallique. Au premier coup d'œil, son regard ne rencontra personne, au point où il s'imagina un instant avoir tout rêvé, puis il le baissa vers le bas et trouva son ami assis en boule, les bras autour des genoux. L'Espagnol avait une respiration forte, douloureuse, stressée… La vérité est parfois très blessante, Antonio en payait les frais.

Francis se pencha en avant, attirant promptement l'attention de son ami qui le regarda avec un air bouleversé.

« Alors ? Convaincu ?

_ Francis… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé… ? »

La question était sincère, dardé d'inquiétude. Si on en jugeait par la tête qu'il tirait, Antonio venait tout juste de réaliser le merdier qui animait la vie de son meilleur ami et ça, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est bouleversant. C'était pour lui un peu comme si on lui jetait en pleine face son inutilité. Parce que pendant qu'il se complaisait dans sa petite vie tranquille, à draguer de temps à autre, à bosser quand le cœur lui en disait, à sourire à tout va parce que lui vivait heureux, un de ses proches s'était noyé dans un cercle vicieux dont il s'était fait prisonnier.

Et que Francis lui avoue ça comme si tout était normal, ça le détruisait d'autant plus. Il n'y avait aucune once de regret dans les iris bleus qui le jugeaient. Même pas de scrupule. Il s'envoyait en l'air, fier de lui, satisfait, persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution, alors que… alors que non ! Antonio ne pouvait pas lui donner raison ! Pour lui, c'était de la prostitution et Arthur profitait de la détresse de son subordonné.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes ça ! clama l'hispanique en se redressant hors de la cage métallique. C'est dangereux, c'est immoral et ça va mal finir ! Ca ne peut que mal finir ! Aie un minimum d'estime pour ton corps ! Et tu feras quoi si Juliette l'apprend ? Elle utilisera cette info contre toi !

_ Tonio, merde ! Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux de ma vie ! Qui es-tu pour juger mes choix ?

_ Ton ami !

_ L'amitié c'est beau, mais là j'ai plus besoin de fric ! »

Cette dernière phrase était d'autant plus douloureuse qu'elle était vraie. Même si Francis l'avait voulu – mais il ne le voulait pas –, il n'aurait pas pu arrêter ses actes. Il avait trouvé une méthode rapide et efficace de gagner sa croûte, il faudrait être fou pour se raviser en si bon chemin. Antonio ne se souvenait pas du moment où son ami était devenue aussi… rationnel, aussi terre-à-terre. Lui se souvenait plutôt de leurs périodes de papillonnages, de bêtises, de rigolades sympathiques, ce bon temps où la matérialité de la vie n'avait qu'un intérêt secondaire. Là, il se retrouvait face à un homme tellement conscient des vices humains qu'il se retrouvait à en faire usage lui-même pour s'en sortir. Parce quand votre unique préoccupation devient l'argent, c'est que vous devez vraiment être très malheureux…

« Ecoute, reprit le Français. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, je vais gérer le problème. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi près du but depuis toutes ces années. Si jamais tu essayais de t'interposer maintenant avec mon plan, tu foutrais en l'air des années de sacrifice. Laisse-moi faire ma vie tranquille, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Et ne vas pas croire qu'Arthur est le seul coupable dans cette histoire. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai commencé notre histoire.

_ Alors, ça signifie qu'une fois débarrassé de tous tes ennuis, tu arrêteras de faire… ça ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je n'aurais aucune raison de continuer à amasser autant d'argent lorsque mes enfants me seront revenus et que ma sœur sera sauvée ».

A cheval entre la honte et la tristesse, Antonio baissa les yeux au sol, les doigts entrelacés nerveusement en signe d'hésitation. C'était gagné. Avec des promesses, on pouvait tout avoir. Antonio était attaché à leur passé si jovial et amical, tout ce qu'il désirait était d'y revenir un jour, de retrouver ce temps de naïveté, où ils avaient commencés tous les deux en bas de l'échelle, où ils travaillaient sans arrières pensées pour se retrouver à chaque pause et faire les idiots. Puis avec Gilbert, ça avait été l'époque bénite, avec trois fois plus d'imbécilités et trois fois plus de complicité. Tout ça devait lui manquer cruellement.

Francis avait beau lui promettre d'arrêter, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il viendrait un jour à bout de ses problèmes. En fait, il ne pouvait pas imaginer de fin à cette histoire. Pas encore. Mais si ça pouvait rassurer son ami et lui permettre de garder le secret, il fallait en passer par là. Puis Antonio était quelqu'un de fidèle, il ne le trahirait pas maintenant qu'il l'avait à peu près convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité que celle-ci.

Une petite sonnerie retentit mais tous les deux restèrent immobiles, un peu embarrassés de cette situation. Finalement, Francis décrocha son téléphone en soupirant.

« Francis Bonnefoy, j'écoute ».

C'était son avocat. A peine eut-il entendu sa voix que le Français perdit encore des couleurs, comme préparé à tout. Avec son ex-femme, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus du jour au lendemain. Elle le haïssait tellement… Triste fin pour un couple comme le leur. Dire que Francis aurait crevé pour elle, fut une époque…

« Comment ça ? »

Antonio n'entendait rien de la conversation mais son ami continuait de blêmir au fil des secondes, ce qui laissait largement présager que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Quelques tics nerveux commençaient même à pointer le bout de leur nez dans la gestuelle pourtant normalement impeccable du grand blond.

« Mais… ce n'est pas possible… Ça n'a pas de sens ! Les juges ne seront pas dupes face à cette accusation sortie de nulle part ! Viendra forcément un moment où ils se rendront compte qu'elle invente au fur et à mesure des procès ! Et de quoi m'accuse-t-elle, cette folle ? »

Juliette avait donc récidivé en portant une nouvelle plainte envers son ancien époux, et comme le disait Francis, c'était de plus en plus incohérent. Dès qu'elle sombrait dans la colère, elle se sentait obligé de tourner le couteau dans la plaie et d'en rajouter une couche. C'en devenait agaçant.

« L'alcool… ? Mais… Je… Jamais je ne me suis conduit comme un ivrogne ! »

Francis était à nouveau hors de lui, mais d'une manière qu'Antonio ne lui connaissait pas. Il contemplait avec inquiétude les jointures de ses mains blanchir sous la pression, jusqu'à prendre la teinte de son visage, alors qu'une perle de sueur froide glissait le long de sa tempe. Les tics de Francis mutèrent vers quelque chose de plus franc, comme un début de crise de folie, il se sentait comme obligé de se gratter la lèvre inférieure toute les dix secondes et de basculer sa tête vers la droite en soubresaut presqu'imperceptible. Et pour ne rien arranger, ses paroles s'emmêlaient de baragouins et de sons étouffés incompréhensible, ce qui rendait son discours à peine compréhensible. Il était littéralement en train de péter un câble.

« Mais quels preuves ?! Elle n'a r-r-rien ! »

Il aurait dû quitter le bureau mais Antonio s'était juré d'être toujours là pour son meilleur ami, peu importe les événements. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il devait lui porter assistance et lui prouver qu'il était là pour servir de béquille. Même malgré cette altercation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, l'Espagnol ne pouvait décemment pas déroger à son poste. Etre un ami, c'est une véritable profession.

Un temps passa puis Francis raccrocha rageusement, les mains tremblantes, continuant de se frotter la lèvre inférieure comme si le fantôme d'un baiser crasseux le démangeait en s'incrustant dans sa chair. Ses iris sautillaient de colère dans leur orbite et pour endiguer ce mouvement qui lui faisait mal à la tête, il dût fermer ses paupières, inspirant lentement, puis expirant profondément. Il devait retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

« Francis ? Tu veux parler ?

_ Non. Pas ce soir ».

Le silence se fit. Pour la première fois, Antonio se sentit rejeté malgré sa bonne volonté. Soit Francis lui en voulait – ce qui serait un exploit en soi –, soit la lassitude le gagnait et il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de s'étaler sur ce merdier, ce qui était compréhensible dans cette situation.

Francis éprouvait une violente envie de pleurer, juste à cause de la fatigue. Cet appel lui avait foutu plus de cinq ans de souffrances en pleine gueule et il en était malade. Las. Ereinté. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser en paix ? Tout ce qu'il désirait se résumait à la quiétude et au calme. Il voulait une petite vie tranquille, avec ses enfants. Il voulait vivre et elle l'en empêchait.

Elle le tuait.

Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, loin de là. Francis était un combattant, un lion dans l'âme, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses enfants. Il ferait tout pour eux. Et il s'en rendait bien compte, parce que ça bouillonnait en lui, plus que de la colère, il sentait la rage de vaincre gronder en lui. Jamais sa femme ne le vaincrait. Et comment osait-elle jouer la comédie devant la Justice ?! Espérait-elle gagner seulement sur une base de mensonges ?!

Rage et volonté l'envahirent et il se sentit pousser des ailes. Sauf que dans sa tête, il n'était pas question d'amour, d'empathie ou de tolérance. Il avait des idées noires et des plans malsains qui lui grouillaient dans la tête comme de la vermine sur un cadavre.

« Francis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je reprends ma vie en main ».

Il fallait qu'il se bouge un peu plus. Pour lutter contre les délires de son ex-femme, il devait la prendre au piège, prouver qu'elle mentait. La Justice ne l'aiderait pas, il allait devoir se débrouiller. Embaucher un détective privé était une bonne idée, mais peut-être serait-il plus raisonnable d'allonger la monnaie pour en avoir un plus efficace, plus compétent… Oui, il devait investir à mort pour prouver son innocence. Et donc, il lui fallait plus d'argent.

Et si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il graisserait la patte des juges. La corruption serait sa dernière carte.

Il quitta l'étage en courant, laissant un Antonio sceptique et perdu dans son bureau, qui lui cria de l'attendre et de lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire, mais que le Français ignora profondément tant il était concentré sur son nouveau plan. Une fine pluie commençait à s'écraser contre les vitres, que Francis se hâta de rejoindre. Par chance, il réussit à monter dans un bus, sans doute le dernier de la soirée, pour s'élancer dans les rues sombres de la nuit. Ses dents claquaient d'un mélange d'excitation et de fureur. D'un geste hâtif, il s'arma de son téléphone et tapa un numéro de ses doigts tremblants. C'était sa dernière chance.

« Amélia Kirkland à l'appareil, récita une voix féminine d'un ton détaché.

_ C'est Francis ».

Il entendit du mouvement au bout du fil, comme si elle s'était soudainement redressée.

« Tu es chez toi ? demanda-t-il avec le regard brillant dangereusement.

_ O-oui. Bien sûr que oui.

_ J'arrive tout de suite ».

Elle l'aiderait. Elle, au moins, l'aiderait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Arthur, en ce monde, qui seraient capables de l'aider. Alors Francis se laissa conduire jusqu'à arriver dans une rue qu'il connaissait, l'instinct de combat fortement titillé par l'appel de son avocat. Il marcha encore plusieurs minutes avant de sonner à la porte du foyer Kirkland et se fit accueillir par un Kiku sceptique qui le laissa pénétrer la maison en clamant que la maîtresse de maison l'attendait. Le Japonais lui proposa même une serviette de bain pour ôter l'eau qui ruisselait de ses cheveux mais Francis déclina en déclarant que ce dont il devait parler avec Amélia ne pouvait pas attendre. Il se dépêcha donc vers le salon, trouvant la jeune femme assise en pyjama deux pièces sur le canapé, jouant avec ses orteils dans un geste sûrement stressé.

Elle le vit. Se releva. Ouvrit la bouche. S'inquiéta. Lui parla.

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres en murmurant entre deux baisers « j'accepte, mais promets-moi d'écouter mon histoire ». Amélia, choquée, se laissa porter vers le canapé, noyée dans la douceur de cet homme brisé.

Elle passa la nuit dans ses bras et, au petit jour, écouta l'histoire tragique que fut le passé de Francis. Ses instincts de justicières furent réveillés et, dans un élan de générosité, elle lui promit de l'aide.

Et en une nuit, Francis avait outrepassé une limite qu'il s'était pourtant imposé.

Tout ça à cause de son ex-femme.

* * *

 **Et oui ! Monsieur Bonnefoy les enchaîne comme ça, en une journée ! Keskiya, madame ! Keskiya ! Vous croyez que j'allais foutre Amélia au placard si vite ?! Mouahahahahah ! Mais bien sûr que non ! Ce serait trop simple ! Face au diiiiiiable qu'est cette Juliette, il faut du flouz, il faut de l'aide, il faut, il faut… Amélia ! Et oui !**

 **Mais je rassure qui s'inquiète que, non, je n'écrirais pas de lemon entre eux deux. C'est suffisamment compliqué à écrire pour que je me les réserve dans les scènes Fruk ! Na !**

 **J'espère aussi n'avoir perdu personne… ou que ce n'était pas trop illogique.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu !**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Biz' !**


	14. Les sales bêtes

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Ok, bon... FanFiction me fait la gueule et refuse que je poste mes chapitres à partir de mes docs. J'ai dû faire un copié-collé.. enfin, je vous passe les détails! J'espère que ce problème sera réglé un jour...**

 **J'ai eu, j'avoue, quelques difficultés à écrire la fin de ce chapitre, mais je crois que c'est à cause de mes angoisses (mon conseil de classe approche, je vais enfin savoir si je suis admissible en deuxième année de prépa, du coup… je stress et ça s'est répercuté sur mon chapitre… Désolée !)**

 **Un peu de bonne humeur, diantre ! (zieut le chapitre) Euh… Le mot ne s'y prête pas, c'est ça ? Tsss… Je m'y perds dans cette fic anarchique, là ! XD Je sais même pas où j'en suis par rapport à la fin… Loin, je crois… Ah nan mais cette fic aura ma peau, je vous le dit ! Et celle qui viendra après aussi ! (oui, j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée mais ça attendra, crévindiou !)**

 **La minute remerciements :**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Je suis audacieuuuuse ! Ouiiiiiiii ! J'ai séparé les jumeaux Américains, c'est la fooooliiiiie ! Niahahahahahah ! Hum, hum, hum… U.U C'est vrai que Seychelles n'apparait pas souvent, ce qui est dommage puisqu'elle mérite aussi sa place dans cette adorable chtite famille ! Merci pour ta review, ma belle ! Le sacro-saint pétage de câble continuera pour le plaisir de tes beaux yeux ! OwO**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Bon, je ne dirais rien quant à la réaction d'Arthur puisque tu le découvriras bien assez tôt (je crois que tout le monde redoute un meurtre dans les reviews, c'est à se demander quelle image vous avez d'Arthur ! XD) Puis, ouais, l'inégalité homme-femme est hélas un double-problème. J'espère qu'on le réglera un jour parce que briser des pères de la sorte… c'est triste :'( Merci !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Ouais, bien deviné ! L'argent sert à Francis pour son projet de sauvetage de sa progéniture et un peu pour sa sœur, mais je développerais mieux ultérieurement cette partie de l'histoire. Pour te répondre, Juliette est un OC complet, je ne vois même pas à quoi elle ressemble à part qu'elle a les yeux verts XD Ah ouais, mais ta romance, tu peux t'asseoir dessus pour l'instant, chérie ! Mes persos sont pas prêts psychologiquement (surtout avec tout ce que j'ai prévu de leur balancer dans la gueule) ! Gros kiss et merci !**

 **Apparence :**

 **Mais t'as tellement bien résumé le chapitre XD Surtout le « ouais mais j'te jure, Tonio, que je suis sa pute, la preuve ! » C'est trop vrai ! Rho puis cette Juliette qui m'agace autant que vous tous ! (è.é) Bon, t'as raison quelque part, se taper son patron, c'était extrême comme « preuve », mais puisqu'Arthur lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il le voulait… bah Francis pouvait pas dire « ouais mais on va pas au bout, eukay ? Y a mon poto que tu hais dans le placard, steuplait » X) Puis t'es trop choupi à t'inquiéter pour Amélia, mais t'inquiète, c'est encore une question de point de vue. J'essayerais de développer ça sous peu. En tout cas, mille merci et hâte de te lire ! (P.S : je n'écris que des Happy End donc dis-toi qu'y a peu de chances que Francis et Arthur ne finissent pas ensembles ! Sauf si… o.o)**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Le bon gros fuck de la morale, c'est je pense le mot d'ordre de cette fichu fic ! XD Meilleur résumé au monde ! Pour Francis, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est du flouz en quantité donc… bah d'un point de vue économique, il a pas mal joué son coup. Après, c'est toute une question de limites (sujet important que j'ai du mal à traiter, finalement…) Et houla ! C'est quoi cette théorie sur Alfred et Amélia ! XD Nan, nan, nan, chérie ! Ils sont pas liés ! XD Ne pars pas trop loin, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Bref ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **Alice :**

 **Je t'ai prise par surprise ! Nyaaaahaaaa ! C'est qui le patroooon ?! (c'est Arthur !) Silence ! Mon Francis imprévisible l'est pour moi aussi, tu sais ? -_- Entre ce que j'ai prévu et le résultat final, y a une sacré marche… J'te raconte pas la corvée pour tout relié après et faire genre que c'était prévu (garde ça pour toi ! Et fais gaffe, je sais où t'habite et je me vengerais si l'info filtre ! Mouahahah !) Finalement le « malsain » dont je parlais, c'est autant le FrUs de fin que la petite baise du début U.U Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Et ta théorie est intéressante ! Garde-la au chaud ! :D Bizou !**

 **Alyna :**

 **Mon petit sucre d'orge ! Ça fait du bien de te voir ici et d'avoir un avis complet ! :D Trop contente ! Je crois que Tonio ne s'est pas touché la nouille parce qu'il était glacé d'effroi XD (mais on ne saura jamais la vérité). Amélia aura un rôle plus marqué vers la fin (finalement, j'ai peur ne pas assez l'utiliser, celle-là, puisque ma base, c'est le Fruk… ._. Va falloir que j'y remédie) La fin t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? :P Comment finir en Fruk avec une épouse entre eux ? XD Ah grande question ! La fin… c'est toute une histoire, en fait… U.U A moi les migraines et les pages blanches… Enfin, bref ! Biz et merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Beyond :**

 **On enverra Tonio se faire ausculter par le Ludwig psy d'Interdiction (au point où on en est, on est plus à ça près niveau cohérence ! XD) Façon, ils sont tous timbrés dans cette fic ! A croire que les critères de recrutement d'Ivan étaient « être dingue », « n'avoir aucune fierté » ou « se battre les couilles de la morale » :P Sinon, je ne pense pas te refaire rire avant longtemsp mais j'espère que tu resteras intéressé par l'histoire. Là, c'est une partie assez abstraite de la fic, j'ai hâte de passer à l'action et tout ! ^q^ Merci en tout cas !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Alors, avant de lire, je mets les avertissements parce que, oui, y en a… :**

 **/!\ Peut-être que, dans le fond, un certain passage ressemblera à une probable et éventuelle tentative de viol mais… bah je ne comprends pas mes personnages moi-même donc bon… Je ne pense pas mais, au cas où, je vous mets au parfum /!\**

 **Je préviens que, mine de rien, la folie essaye de se frayer un chemin dans cette fic, même si c'est pas trop le thème que je veux développer XD (c'est tout moi, ça… intégrer des trucs pas prévus et me retrouver la bouche en cul de poule devant les demandes des lecteurs qui, parfois, en redemandent…)**

 **Je ferais de mon mieux.**

 **Désolée d'avance pour ce que vous allez lire. C'est bizarre…**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV :**

Arthur conduisait prudemment sur les routes de ce début de soirée, repensant à sa journée avec un fond de radio en guise de divertissement. Déjà la veille, il avait fini tard et le voici à récidiver le lendemain même sans s'accorder un instant de repos. Mais ça, il s'en fichait. Ce qui retenait son attention, c'était la brutale disparition de son amant tout au long de la journée. Francis ne ratait jamais un jour de travail, que se passait-il ? Et comme Arthur n'avait pas voulu se rabaisser à demander de ses nouvelles à ce couillon d'Espagnol, il avait passé la journée entière à hypothétiser bêtement des scénarios plus ou moins crédibles, l'air béat devant un bureau vide où il passait « sans faire exprès » toutes les heures. On eut dit un chien attendant le retour de son maître, assis en face de la porte d'entrée, papattes en ronds et bouche en cul de poule.

De façon tout à fait illégale, il sortit ses oreillettes pour pouvoir téléphoner au volant, espérant ne pas tomber sur un policier à cette heure avancée. Il allait tenter un ultime appel pour la journée – peut-être le dixième – et tant pis s'il le dérangeait, cet idiot n'avait qu'à pas disparaitre sans laisser de nouvelles.

La sonnerie retentit dans le vide, longtemps… très longtemps, à tel point qu'Arthur souffla avec rage et frustration. Encore un peu et il allait sincèrement flipper. Sauf qu'à la dernière seconde, la sonnerie s'arrêta et Arthur sut qu'enfin, on lui répondait.

« Francis, merde ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Où es-tu ?!

_ Chez moi… »

Voix déraillée, faible, mélancolique. Message reçu, ça n'allait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_ Fatigué… Malade… Je sais pas… Je n'ai envie de rien… »

Lasse, déprimé, éreinté. Message reçu, ça n'allait **vraiment** pas du tout.

« Tu as de quoi te soigner ?

_ Rien ne me guérira ».

Ok, là c'était flippant.

« Mais bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! Francis, tu fais peur…

_ Désolé… »

Non mais… quoi ? Juste « désolé » et puis hop ! au lit, au revoir, va-t-en, lâche-moi ? C'était hors de question, Arthur ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne saurait pas avec précision ce que Francis avait chopé, d'où il le tenait, pourquoi et comment.

« J'ai fait… une grosse bêtise… »

Sa voix semblait si lointaine et fragile que l'agacement d'Arthur se mua instinctivement en crainte qu'il ne se brise. Il allait de soi que Francis était en pleine déprime pour une raison qu'Arthur ignorait encore (mais qu'il allait bien découvrir), le genre de déprime qui vous colle à votre lit et vous empêche de faire quoique ce soit de constructif.

« Quelle bêtise… ? Dis-moi… Tu sais que je ne te juge pas.

_ Je… Hier soir… je… »

Arthur attendit une suite qui n'arriva pas. Il prit la décision de se garer sur le bas-côté en attendant d'avoir une réponse. Conduire et téléphoner en même temps, le tout associé à son inquiétude grandissante, ça risquait de ne pas faire bon ménage. Si Francis s'accaparait toute son attention, il serait capable de se manger une voiture ou un piéton. Fâcheux.

« Ma femme continue de m'attaquer en justice, poursuivit le malade avec une voix trainante traduisant sa fatigue. Parait-il que je serais un ivrogne… que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle m'a quitté en vrai, qu'elle n'avait « pas osée le dire au moment du divorce » parce qu'elle voulait protéger les enfants de mes coups… Elle dit que je battais mes enfants après avoir trop bu…

_ Quelle horreur…

_ Alors je… il y a tellement de choses que je dois faire, Arthur… J'ai besoin d'argent, tu comprends… ? Alors je… j-je suis allé… chez toi hier… – et à ces mots, Arthur se tendit sur son siège – pour… pour… Je… Amélia m'a écouté sans m'interrompre… Elle trouvait terrible ce qui m'arrivait… Je lui ai promis de la combler contre de l'aide… J-j-je… Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? Elle avait envie de… de quelqu'un pour lui donner de l'affection, juste comme ça… une histoire simple sans sentiments… alors j'ai saisi ma chance… mais… c'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas bien de réclamer de l'argent de cette façon-là… Mais elle s'en fiche tellement que… j'ai pas résisté… Je suis tellement désolé, Arthur… Je t'avais dit que je ne le ferais pas… que c'était trop pour moi… et regarde où j'en suis… Tout ça pour du fric… Je la hais. Je hais ma femme. Je voudrais qu'elle meure pour ce qu'elle me force à faire ».

Une crise de larmes avait commencé au bout du combiné, Arthur en eut le cœur brisé.

Francis pétait littéralement un câble. Sans doute parce qu'il venait de réaliser à quel point il avait atteint un stade critique dans sa vie, sans retour possible. Tout était parti en vrille, le sens n'existait plus, la logique n'était plus que relative. Un seul but lui restait en tête, le hantait, c'était son désir de retrouver une vie stable. Et pour en arriver là, il devait exploser tout le reste. Sa morale ? Déchirée. Ses valeurs ? Oubliées. Son caractère ? Transformé. Francis se noyait dans une bouillasse continue et pour en sortir, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait nager dedans. Pour vaincre le mal, il allait se servir du mal. Comment avait-il pu espérer s'en sortir en ne s'impliquant qu'à demi dans le problème ? Francis se raillait. Au nom de son reste de valeurs humaines, il avait refusé de s'offrir à Amélia.

Foutaises ! Elle aussi pouvait jouer un rôle dans l'histoire ! Et si elle acceptait d'être utilisée en toute connaissance de cause, c'était encore mieux. Il devait s'en foutre, de ces questions de moralité, de l'avis des autres. Tant qu'il avait son masque, il pouvait tout se permettre. Et si sa vie entière devait en devenir une immense comédie théâtrale, soit ! Il jouerait son rôle jusqu'à l'acte final ! Et si personne ne l'applaudissait, peu importe ! C'était sa pièce, c'était son art.

Alors pourquoi cette conclusion le faisait-elle pleurer ? Que venait-il de briser en lui ? Le souvenir de sa mère, peut-être ? Ou juste l'intégralité de son enfance ? Il ne savait plus.

« J'ai le cœur… en lambeaux… »

Arthur aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons.

« J'arrive tout de suite ».

La voiture redémarra d'un coup sec, changeant totalement d'itinéraire. Elle roula, roula, vite, longtemps, pour rejoindre l'appartement mortuaire de Francis, grand et vide comme son cœur. Arthur s'était garé à l'arrache sur le trottoir et en était sorti hâtivement en claquant la portière derrière lui. Se jetant sur la porte d'entrée, il se rendit compte que le verrou n'était pas mis, chose très dangereuse. Arthur entra et fit deux tours avec la clé pour cadenasser la porte et empêcher quiconque de les déranger. Cela fait, il dériva dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à tomber enfin sur la chambre – dans le feu de l'action, il avait oublié où elle se trouvait.

Le malade était couché sur son lit comme s'il s'y était jeté sans bouger. Il était habillé comme la veille, avec ceinture, cravate et tout le bazar, à tel point qu'Arthur comprit de suite que ça faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il était dans cet état. Rentré tard – ou tôt devrait-on dire – de son escapade chez Amélia, il était parvenu à sa chambre fatigué et brisé psychologiquement par ces récents actes, et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se laissant bien le temps de tomber malade. Quoiqu'on se demandait si sa maladie était plus mentale que physique.

« Francis ! »

Arthur se dépêcha vers lui pour prendre sa température avec sa main. Comme prévu, il était bouillant de fièvre.

« J'appelle les urgences !

_ Non… Pas eux… Pas l'hôpital…

_ Pas le temps pour les caprices, tu vas te bousiller le cerveau à ce rythme !

_ Je guéris vite… et seul… Juste besoin d'eau froide… Et les pilules de maman… »

De quoi parlait-il ? Arthur était circonspect quand à tout ce qui n'était pas production médicale contrôlée. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance en les talents de la mère Bonnefoy mais était-ce bien raisonnable de remplacer des soins donnés par des professionnels avec un outil de fabrication artisanal ?

« Ils fonctionnent… promis… Va dans la salle d'eau… Dans la boîte à pharmacie derrière la glace… Le bocal orangé… Puis de l'eau… Beaucoup d'eau… »

Ça n'allait pas fort dans sa tête. Les neurones étaient d'ores-et-déjà en train de surchauffer.

« D'accord, mais si dans une heure ça ne va toujours pas, j'appelle une ambulance.

_ Très bien… »

Bon, au moins, ils avaient réussis à tomber d'accord. Ça aurait pu se passer plus mal, Francis aurait pu péter un câble et lui hurler de le laisser tranquille. Il gardait donc finalement une part de lucidité. Rassurant.

Arthur fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie qui surplombait le lavabo, puis trouva rapidement un flacon orange sans étiquette – tellement pas rassurant qu'il en eut des frissons – et passa par la cuisine pour remplir un gant de toilette avec des glaçons piqués du réfrigérateur. Son butin en main, il revint à la chambre et posa le tout sur le lit, le temps de bouger le malade pour l'étaler plus dignement sur le drap. Assis à ses côtés, Arthur posa le gant sur le front bouillonnant et décapsula la bouteille de médicaments avec un regard sceptique.

« Combien ?

_ Juste 2… »

Arthur lui présenta les pilules, que Francis goba immédiatement. Redressé par l'aide de son patron, le Français obtint un verre d'eau pour aider les billes à passer dans son œsophage. Puis il fut reposé sur le matelas avec tendresse.

« N'oublie pas. Une heure max.

_ Dans trente minutes, ça ira déjà mieux… »

Il avait l'air convaincu. C'était peut-être de cette auto-persuasion que Francis lui avait parlé la dernière fois. Avec un peu de motivation, il pourrait se relever de cette mauvaise passe.

L'Anglais décida de rester à son chevet, il avait envoyé un petit message à Amélia pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir non plus, et puisqu'elle ne répondit pas, il en déduisit qu'elle devait déjà dormir à poings fermés. D'un geste qui se voulait tendre, il caressait parfois les mèches teintées de sueurs de son amant pour les retirer de son visage blême et souffrant. Quand il ne lui arrangeait pas les cheveux, il épongeait sa figure ou retournait chercher des glaçons pour le refroidir. Il l'avait aussi débarrassé de quelques accessoires encombrants, comme la ceinture qui lui serrait les hanches ou la cravate qui l'étranglait, puis avait déboutonné le pantalon et la chemise dans le projet de les lui retirer – mais il avait vite abandonné.

« J'ai oublié de le faire réchauffer…, marmonna Francis pendant son délire (et une demi-heure de délire, c'est long, croyez-moi).

_ De quoi ?

_ Il ne vole pas ? Il pourrait faire un effort pour battre des ailes… »

Arthur n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer de quel genre d'hallucinations souffrait son amant. C'était peut-être des souvenirs déformés. Ou un débridage de son imagination.

« Le concert…

_ Quel concert ?

_ Il faut que j'aille au concert.

_ Lequel ?

_ Joli, joli… Et toute belle… »

Arthur avait le doigt sur son téléphone, à deux doigts de faire venir une ambulance, quitte à rompre sa promesse d'attente. Bon, il devait avouer que Francis avait repris quelques couleurs mais il allait lui en falloir davantage pour le convaincre qu'il guérissait. Et en plus, lui-même était prêt à tomber de fatigue, ce qui n'allait pas beaucoup aider.

Francis, dans un élan de conscience, remarqua son état et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, l'œil maladroit et incertain.

« Dors, toi aussi. A ton réveil, je serais guéri.

_ Hors de question…

_ Quel enfant… Tu me causes du souci à toujours me tenir tête. C'est toi qui va me rendre malade.

_ On en reparlera de ta convalescence. Pour l'instant, repose-toi ».

Ça sentait la grosse discussion au réveil. En même temps, l'histoire venait de changer de rive avec la récente action d'un certain Français à la recherche d'argent facile. Maintenant que sa femme était en jeu, Arthur allait devoir recevoir quelques comptes. C'était son bon droit. Puis il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que l'état de Francis se dégradait avec cette histoire de procès. Il était victime de ses propres décisions et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Piège.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de piquer du nez, surtout lorsqu'il entendit le ronronnement régulier du souffle endormi s'échapper, entre deux silences, des lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules dans la noirceur de la chambre à coucher, comme pour l'arracher à son rôle d'infirmier improvisé. Il avait beau lutter, il dut s'avouer vaincu peu de temps après, déchiré par la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. Son cerveau n'avait même pas eu la force d'analyser le retournement de situation que lui imposait Francis en couchant avec sa femme. Il ne ressentait qu'une infinie lassitude et un pincement discret mais omniprésent au cœur.

A chaque mouvement inconscient du malade, Arthur entrouvrait les yeux pour tâter son front, toujours un peu plus rassuré de sentir la chaleur stagner à un niveau moins alarmant. Il était toujours fiévreux, mais ne risquait plus de rupture nerveuse. Le Britannique put récupérer quelques heures de sommeil, même si cela restait très relatif. Plus il se reposait et plus ses esprits s'éclaircissaient. C'était sans doute une bonne chose mais, paradoxalement, plus sa tête était fraiche et plus il se sentait mal. Ça y est, il percutait pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Ou alors, Francis lui avait refilé un virus. Non… Dur à croire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici, au juste ? Qu'avait fait Francis comme folie ?

Plus cette question tournait dans son demi-sommeil, plus Arthur se réveillait. Impossible de dormir en ayant conscience de ça, il allait en devenir fou ! Francis avait renoncé à Amélia avant même de commencer quoique ce soit, alors pourquoi se raviser maintenant ? Ah oui, il se souvenait… L'ex-femme récidiviste avait planté un clou supplémentaire dans la poupée vaudou qu'elle devait avoir fabriquée à l'effigie de son ancien mari. Donc, pouvait-on donner raison à Francis pour ce retournement brusque ?

Et pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat, lui ? Ça avait été le premier à encourager Francis à le faire, il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. Mais non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir et faire comme de rien ! Celui qui s'en réjouissait, ce n'était pas lui… c'était l'excès de folie dont il avait fait preuve qui riait de cette situation. Lui, Arthur, il n'était pas un tel salaud. Il ne pouvait pas s'enthousiasmer à voir Francis s'enfoncer.

Mais c'était plus que ça.

Ce quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas s'embrasait en lui. Arthur eut une bouffée de chaleur qui le réveilla totalement, le rendant amer. Il ne sentait aucune joie ni aucune nuance d'espoir particulière dans son cœur, pas même d'empathie pour Francis qui avait fait ce sacrifice pour s'en sortir. Même conscient de ça, Arthur n'était pas heureux pour lui. Oui, Amélia était une solution pour lui, mais non, ce n'était pas réjouissant pour Arthur, malgré les envies de son autre lui. Cet autre n'était que spontanéité, il prenait des décisions à court-terme, illogiques, contrairement à Arthur qui pensait au long-terme et logiquement. Cet autre n'était même pas capable de se mettre d'accord avec lui-même. Il hurlait dans ses entrailles comme un gamin capricieux, mais pourtant, ce gamin n'obtenait que ce qu'il avait voulu.

C'était le bordel en lui, Arthur se sentait comme une bête assoiffée et enragée, mais tout ce trouble restait confiné en son cœur, invisible aux yeux du monde. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur pour quelques obscures raisons (s'il n'y en avait eu qu'une, il ne serait pas sentit comme ça), et le jour où cela exploserait… mieux valait ne pas y penser. Contre combien de choses rêvait-il donc de hurler pour ressentir ça ? Il avait l'impression que la décision de Francis venait de réveiller toutes ses haines d'un même bond, même celles qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec leur actuel problème.

Toujours un peu pale, Francis somnolait en ignorant totalement le trouble qui animait son partenaire. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en tiquant et commença à se redresser sur le lit pour observer son jouet dissident en pleine convalescence. Les iris verts sombres parcoururent le corps avec attention, malgré la luminosité quasi inexistante, une expression de frustration colée au visage.

Il avança, le nez à deux centimètres de cette peau chaude et moite, les yeux plissés.

Puis il la trouva. La preuve. La marque. Cachée dans le cou, sous une cascade de cheveux. Une marque qui n'était pas la sienne et dont il ne put que deviner la provenance. Elle était moins prononcée que celles que lui faisait, parce qu'elle avait dû être faite dans la précipitation. A l'inverse de son épouse, Arthur prenait toujours son temps pour marquer la peau de Francis, pour être bien sûr que la morsure resterait longtemps après. De ce point de vue-ci, Amélia était une petite joueuse par rapport à lui.

Il attrapa les deux pans de la chemise ouverte sans trop s'attarder sur le ventre un peu creusé de son patient, glissant son nez dans le tissu caressante. Ses mains tremblèrent – tiraillant légèrement la chemise dans le processus – et ses yeux se convulsèrent. Il se calma de paroles silencieuses pour se retenir de hurler mais déjà, son souffle se fit court. L'autre était à deux doigts de sortir de lui.

L'odeur.

Ce n'était pas l'eau de Cologne qu'utilisait habituellement le Français, ce parfum qu'Arthur connaissait par cœur et saurait retrouver dans une mer de senteurs, non, ce qui se dégageait de lui à cet instant était plus doux, plus rond, plus floral, une autre odeur qu'il connaissait (qu'il connaissait trop bien, même) et qui le rendait acerbe, un arôme de femme. Sa femme.

Elle avait imprégnée ses vêtements et sa peau, joueuse, comme la vraie Américaine qu'elle était qui marquait son territoire partout. Surtout qu'Amélia aimait bien montrer que telle ou telle chose lui appartenait et, jusque-là, Arthur avait trouvé ça drôle et charmant. Sauf que là, elle avait revendiqué quelque chose qui lui appartenait à lui.

Il secoua la tête et tiqua encore plusieurs fois, réalisant qu'il commençait à jouer au psychopathe alors que, concrètement, il n'avait rien à craindre. Déjà parce que Francis n'était pas sa chose, puis parce que, de toute manière, aucune romance n'était possible entre son épouse et son amant, comme l'avait si bien dit Francis dans sa fièvre.

Mais même en sachant ça… l'autre grondait comme un enfant à qui on volait son jouet.

Pour endiguer tout comportement extrême, Arthur prit la décision d'aller quérir une serviette mouillée dans la salle de bain et de commencer à nettoyer la peau de Francis, encore assoupi. Ce dernier gémit de mécontentement en sentant un essuie-main se balader sur son corps à nu et frotter parfois plus fortement qu'ailleurs. A peu de choses près, Arthur allait lui arracher la peau…

Retirer l'odeur. Retirer l'odeur. Retirer **cette** odeur.

Francis, à demi-conscient, commençait à se demander pourquoi un Arthur assis sur ses hanches le frottait avec autant de vergogne, alors que lui ne désirait que dormir pour les quelques vingt prochaines années. Mais avec l'autre qui gesticulait sur lui, c'était très mal barré, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde.

« Huuum… Arthur… Tu fais quoi… ?

_ Chuuuut… »

L'Anglais ne préférait rien dire sous peine de lâcher des aveux gênants qui ne viendraient pas de lui. De toute façon, il était plutôt occupé à nettoyer et ne voulait pas perdre un instant à bavarder.

« Arthur… Tu me fais mal…

_ Tais-toi ».

Le malade commença à se réveiller pleinement en sentant le trouble prendre possession de son patron. La voix était tellement cassante et ferme qu'une angoisse grimpait en flèche dans son cœur. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Arthur. Même crevé et en nage, Francis était capable de le déceler et de s'en inquiéter. La serviette lui brûlait la peau à tel point qu'il commençait à se sentir agressé.

« Arrête, Arthur ! Tu me fais mal !

_ Ferme-la ! »

Ils avaient commencés à lutter l'un contre l'autre en s'attrapant les bras et en se bousculant. Mais avec son défaut de santé et sa position de contrebas, Francis était en net désavantage et se fit vite maîtriser malgré toute la force qu'il déployait. Arthur se pencha sur lui pour humer son odeur, le bloquant contre le lit avec un visage figé sur une expression horrifiée.

« C'est encore là… L'odeur…

_ Arthur, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

_ Il faut la retirer… Ou la remplacer ».

Le Britannique avait plus l'air d'une biche en danger de mort et cherchant à survivre que d'un monstre sanguinaire. On sentait un peu de peur et beaucoup de spontanéité dans ses gestes, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien de ce qu'il faisait. Francis comprit trop tard qu'il recommençait une crise de folie comme il en avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait invité chez lui. Sauf que là, il était encore plus enragé et incontrôlable que prévu, car contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne s'amusait pas dans sa démence mais extériorisait une frayeur sincère.

Arthur s'appuyait sur ses reins avec beaucoup d'insistance. Courbé vers l'avant, il avait cessé de flairer son odeur pour plutôt sortir les crocs. Trop tard. Francis n'avait pas réagi assez vite. La bête mordit la base du cou, juste en-dessous de la précédente marque, d'abord durement, puis il sembla reprendre un peu contenance – au dernier moment – et préféra quelque chose de plus subtile. Trop tard encore une fois, la douleur était déjà là, cachée derrière la prétendue douceur qu'Arthur revendiquait. Celui-ci faisait comme de rien, suçotant amoureusement la peau pour transformer la morsure en suçon, basculant un peu les hanches vers l'avant pour – sans faire exprès – rencontrer l'entre-jambe de sa proie. Les bruits de succions se mêlaient à des soupirs franchement échauffés de la part de l'Anglais. Il prenait son pied à le posséder de la sorte. Et alors que sa bouche suçait différents bouts de peau, il continua à rouler des reins avec un soupçon d'innocence.

Sauf que Francis ne fut pas dupe face à cette technique de séduction très… étrange. Arthur était en train de ne compter que sur l'attirance physique pour le charmer, ce qui était assez inespéré venant de lui, un homme pourtant accro à l'union du corps et de l'esprit. Pour l'Anglais, Francis était plus qu'un organisme fait de chair et de sang normalement… c'était une personnalité, un nid à contradiction, une machine d'intelligence sur laquelle il s'appuyait au travail… Là… ce qui se passait était insolite !

Qu'Arthur se comporte comme un enfant, ce n'était pas si étonnant, c'était même un peu sa marque de fabrique (dans le domaine du privé, tout du moins), mais le voir se comporter comme un animal… c'était plutôt pour Francis, ça. Arthur était supposé être le plus civilisé des deux car sincère dans son humanité, là où Francis mentait et se cachait sous un masque.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Arthur ? »

Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Arthur venait de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient deux à être dans la merde. Que si l'un était un menteur en plein procès et couchant à droite-à gauche pour arrondir ses fins de mois, l'autre était tiraillé entre cette civilité – qui faisait de lui un homme noble – et le désir de liberté et d'indépendance qui sévissait en lui. Alors, Francis se posait la question : qui avait-il en face de lui ?

« Stop ».

L'Anglais l'ignora, continuant de dévorer sa peau en faisant ses éternels mouvements de reins dans le but – désormais plus qu'évident – de réveiller ses désirs primitifs. Donc l'animal voulait réveiller son compère et l'attirer dans cette bestialité libératrice ?

Ou, en d'autres termes, Arthur était tombé en pleine démence et pétait complètement un câble.

« Arthur, j'ai dit stop !

_ Chuuut ».

Francis aurait aimé lui répliquer « y a pas de chut qui tienne ! Descends de là, c'est toi qui dois aller à l'hôpital ! » mais le baiser brutal qu'il reçut le dissuada d'ouvrir la bouche. Arthur n'avait jamais paru aussi passionné et hors de lui qu'à ce moment-là. Sa créature intérieure le rendait attirant mais uniquement d'un point de vue charnel. Intellectuellement, il n'y avait plus rien, ce n'était plus Arthur comme on le connaissait, et c'était terrifiant à voir. Francis sentit d'ailleurs deux mains grimper sur son ventre pour le caresser, passant de l'estomac au torse, puis à la gorge, pour redescendre à nouveau dans un geste languissant. Arthur s'était même attardé quelques instants sur ses tétons, mais s'était presque immédiatement senti attiré par le creux des reins, qui lui permis de glisser dans le bas du dos grâce à la courbe naturelle de son corps. Pendant ce temps, le Français avait tenté quelques manœuvres de libération mais ses muscles restaient trop endoloris. Malade, plongé dans une pénombre déprimante, terrifié à l'idée de faire à nouveau face à la seconde personnalité de son amant, il ne valait pas grand-chose face à un animal en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et pour ne rien arranger, la chaleur continuait de lui monter à la tête pour relancer sa fièvre.

Par contre, quand une main rentra dans son boxer pour empoigner son sexe à demi-érigé, il eut une montée d'adrénaline qui le poussa à insister pour contrer cette attaque malsaine sur sa personne. Il avait attrapé le poignet de son patron pour le retirer de son sous-vêtement pendant que l'autre main luttait pour s'échapper de la poigne d'Arthur. Ce dernier se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, le regard dans le vague, tellement inconscient de ses gestes que Francis souffrait d'avance du chemin que prenait cette lutte. Autant, il essayait de préserver son reste d'intégrité physique, autant il avait plutôt l'impression de se battre pour retrouver l'Arthur qu'il connaissait.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite !

_ Retirer l'odeur… A moi… A moi… »

Le délire semblait prendre racine dans quelque chose d'assez anormal. Francis avait du mal à percevoir ce qui n'allait pas avec son amant, ce qui avait pu le mettre suffisamment en rogne pour l'amener à perdre contenance.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'Anglais, doux et lointain, presque mélancolique.

« Je serais celui qui reste. Je me fiche des autres… d'elle… je veux juste être l'éternel… l'odeur qui s'accroche… la mienne ».

A ce moment-là, Francis eut un éclair de génie et compris enfin de quoi il pouvait être question. Avec quelques degrés de trop de fièvre, il lui avait fallu du temps pour avaler tous les éléments et les analyser. En fait, et de façon parfaitement illogique, Arthur était juste en train de crever de jalousie pure. Et ça alors qu'il lui avait fait tout un cirque pour le convaincre que prendre Amélia pour maîtresse, c'était cool pour les affaires, mine de rien. Et pire ! C'était la seconde personnalité d'Arthur qui lui avait fait ce caprice et qui, là encore, faisait parler de lui ! Cela signifiait que le vrai Arthur avait lâché prise et que l'agacement – pourtant minime – qu'il aurait dû ressentir s'était mué en cette… chose.

Bon, ça n'arrangeait rien à la situation mais c'était déjà plus clair.

Arthur était jaloux, avait fait une crise de folie et s'était libéré de lui-même pour clamer sa possession.

La main ne voulait pas se retirer de son sexe malgré ses efforts pour s'en défaire. Il craquait bêtement face à ses instincts. Bêtement oui. La maladie ne retirait pas la lucidité de Francis, il avait conscience de faire preuve de stupidité en baissant peu à peu ses défenses. Qu'Arthur soit jaloux et veuille le posséder, ça flattait délicieusement son égo et lui faisait très plaisir.

« Dis-le, Francis… Dis-le… »

La demande était soupirée avec envie entre deux baisers de désespoir. Arthur avait une veine apparente sur la tempe droite, pour bien signifier que ça bouillonnait trop dans sa tête. D'un point de vue médical, Francis n'avait peut-être pas intérêt à le repousser. Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver en représailles.

« Dis-le… »

Et il continuait de le toucher au bas-ventre en bloquant un de ses bras contre le drap, dans un angle assez douloureux qui l'empêchait de se redresser.

« Tu es à moi, non ? Tu me l'as dit, alors dis-le encore.

_ Tu as besoin de repos, Arthur. Regarde-toi, la fatigue t'a rendu complètement dingue.

_ Dingue de toi.

_ …, à ça Francis ne put rien répondre car trop choqué.

_ Dis 'je suis à toi' et après, je m'offrirais autant de fois que tu le voudras. Promis.

_ Ta femme s'est offerte à moi hier, ce serait salaud de ma part de vous enchaîner l'un après l'autre.

_ Je m'en fiche que tu te tapes ma femme, elle n'est rien pour toi. Moi je suis tout. J'ai les clés de notre compte en banque, je suis celui que tu peux voir partout et tout le temps. Elle n'est qu'un bonus, une prime sur la paie que je te verse. Dis-le.

_ Arthur… Ce serait…

_ Ne me sors pas que ce serait amoral, j'en rirais. Tu n'as plus de moral. Tu n'as plus qu'un but dans la vie : retrouver tes enfants. Le reste, tu t'en fous… Tu t'en fous… Dis… Est-ce que tu t'en fous, de moi ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. C'est même pour ça qu'on devrait s'en arrêter là. J'honorerais ton corps quand tu voudras mais… pas cette nuit.

_ Mais moi, je veux cette nuit.

_ Reprends toi, je ne te reconnais plus…

_ Je m'en fiche. Avoue l'évidence, tu es à moi. Je t'offrirais tout. Grâce à moi, tu retrouveras ta famille rêvée et tu seras heureux ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'Amélia seule pourra t'offrir.

_ Mais je ne veux pas d'Amélia seule…

_ Tant mieux. Parce que je suis celui qui te sauveras ».

La chaleur montait encore plus dans son bas-ventre sous la caresse lente d'Arthur, qui reprenait ses droits malgré la résistance – de plus en plus faible – dont l'autre faisait preuve. Francis avait un peu peur de le mettre en colère. Il devait bien reconnaître que son patron était le meilleur parti pour lui, bien plus que son épouse, et que donc se le mettre à dos serait une mauvaise idée. Mais il craignait, en se lâchant, de perdre… de perdre…

Mais quel con…

Toujours à craindre de perdre sa morale alors que ça faisait des heures qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'en avait plus. Il déconnait, n'est-ce pas ? Il déconnait grave.

Il en était à un stade de sa vie où il devait choisir entre sa morale et l'argent. Et le choix était cornélien. S'il se débarrassait de ses valeurs, qu'allait-il pouvoir apprendre à ses enfants ? « Prostitue-toi, mon fils, et tu t'en sortiras ? » Impossible… Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses deux trésors entre les mains d'une si mauvaise mère, il devait à tout prix les récupérer. Elle ne leur apprendrait que la solitude et la rancœur. Lui au moins avait de l'amour pour eux.

Sa hampe continuait de s'ériger et sa poigne se fit de plus en plus incertaine. Il n'arriverait jamais à retirer la main d'Arthur sur lui, sa prise sur ses sentiments. Arthur avait déjà tout, même sans le savoir.

« J-j-je… Je suis… à toi… »

Arthur se redressa, une expression étonnée plaquée au visage. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et il bascula la tête vers l'arrière pour ingurgiter ces mots et les apprécier. Non, plus que ça, il les dégustait littéralement. Sa tempe avait l'air de moins marteler, comme s'il se calmait. C'était bien ça, après tout… Arthur avait crisé par jalousie et, comme avec un enfant, il avait fallu lui prouver qu'il avait toujours notre attention pour le calmer.

Le Français reçut un gros câlin un peu sorti de nulle part mais compris qu'il y avait une volonté cachée derrière cette tendresse lorsque l'érection d'Arthur rencontra la sienne. Ce diablotin se jouait bien de lui…

Collant leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre pour les toucher d'un même mouvement, Arthur ronronna de plaisir, les joues toutes rouges et toutes rondes, comme celles d'un enfant heureux. Leurs hanches entamèrent un roulement vers l'avant, tendre, langoureux, pour approfondir le contact.

 _Je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre_ , se répétait Francis en se laissant aller. _Et j'ai tout à y gagner à devenir fou, moi aussi_.

Occupés à sexualiser leur folie, les deux déments en vinrent à gémir en cœur, la tension redescendant soudainement au point mort. Francis se sentit moins fiévreux et Arthur avait perdu la veine d'excitation palpitant à sa tempe. Pour le moment, ça allait mieux, mais combien de temps cette illusion tiendrait-elle ? Longtemps, peut-être. Après tout, Francis avait tenu, face à sa mère, l'illusion d'être dans une vie stable et parfaite pendant cinq ans. Il avait de la suite dans les idées et pouvait tenir encore longtemps.

Tout était toujours une question de morale. En s'en débarrassant, il se débridait ultimement. C'était **la** solution parfaite. Plus de contraintes, plus de peurs. Juste son objectif en ligne d'horizon et Arthur en guise de barque – puis Amélia comme rame. Avec eux, il ne se noierait pas en chemin.

Et le masque pour se confondre avec les humains, bien sûr.

Oui. Evidement. Tout allait bien maintenant.

Si Arthur craignait d'être mis de côté, Francis allait juste se montrer de plus en plus aux petits soins pour lui. Il fallait le rassurer, ce pauvre enfant esseulé. Lui aussi souffrait dans sa vie, bien que son combat soit contre lui-même. Un jour, sans doute, il parviendrait à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Et ce jour-là, ce sera Arthur qui n'aura plus besoin de Francis, et non l'inverse. Pour l'instant, le Français était tout pour lui, mais ce n'était que temporaire.

En toute innocence, il se demandait combien de temps leur couple caché fonctionnerait. Et qui abandonnerait l'autre le premier, une fois sa vie reprise en main. On pouvait d'ores-et-déjà prendre les paris.

Mais pour l'heure, ils allaient tous les deux se complaire dans leur double-crime, à frotter leur sexe contre l'autre et à crier de plus en plus fort pour extérioriser leur extase. Francis perdit pied, perdit le contrôle, perdit le sens en gémissant sans honte, l'esprit allégé par les opportunités qu'il avait durement gagnées. Et alors que sa complaisance le rendait ivre de désir, le téléphone sur sa table de chevet se mit à sonner, malgré l'heure avancée. Son bras libre le chercha à tâtons pendant que les mouvements sur son sexe l'échappaient du monde réel.

C'était sa mère.

Sa mère qui appelait tard le soir ? Une urgence ? Un problème ?

Alarme ! Il devait répondre !

« Non ! »

Les larmes aux yeux comme si on venait de le trahir, Arthur attrapa le téléphone avec les dents pour le cracher plus loin, puis embrassa Francis à en perdre haleine, plaintif et horrifié.

« Pitié… pitié… Juste moi… Aujourd'hui, c'est juste moi… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Français fit passer sa précieuse famille en deuxième position dans sa liste de priorité, et ce malgré toutes ses inquiétudes et ses paranoïas.

Complices et confidents, ils s'attendirent pour jouir d'un même élan, dans un râle grave et profond, déversant leur semence mêlée sur le ventre du Français, dont le souffle haletant vint se fusionner à celui de son compagnon dans un baiser réconfortant.

Puis, vidés de leur énergie, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre afin de poursuivre cette nuit trop souvent interrompue.

0*O*o*O*0

« Pardon… »

Allongé sur le dos en fixant le plafond, le crâne enfoncé dans les bras qu'il croisait derrière sa nuque, en silence, Francis tourna la tête sur le côté, vers son patron, lui-même couché dos à lui, sur le flanc, comme s'il fixait les volets fermés avec intérêt.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça… »

Francis étira son corps pour recouvrir celui d'Arthur et le combler de chaleur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fous… Je suis à fleur de peau pour rien… Jaloux de tout le monde… Je me sens seul et inutile… J'ai pensé qu'avec Amélia dans les pattes, tu me laisserais… alors que j'ai tant besoin de toi…

_ Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'abandonner, Arthur ».

Le corps sanglotant de l'Anglais se tendit en percevant la texture douce et chaude de la peau du Français couvrir la sienne. Cet homme était si doué pour réconforter les autres… un vrai plaisir. Comment Arthur pourrait ne pas souhaiter rester au centre de ses priorités ? Certes, c'était égoïste, mais la faute revenait aussi à la tendresse naturelle du latin, qui était devenu tout son monde grâce à sa gentillesse.

« Quoiqu'il se passera à l'avenir, tu fais déjà partie intégrante de ma vie. Tu as un statut particulier pour moi, quelque chose… de plus. N'aie pas peur d'être seul, je mourrais cent fois plutôt que de te faire subir pareil affront Il faut juste que tu crois un peu en ma parole. Je sais que ça peut paraitre risible venant de moi, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. J'ai conscience que tu seras toujours mon principal soutient, plus qu'Amélia, plus qu'Antonio, plus que n'importe qui. Alors, n'aie pas peur. D'accord ?

_ … oui… »

Un baiser sur le sommet du crâne vint clore cette discussion qu'ils espéraient ne plus avoir.

Francis avait largement sous-estimé le comportement déviant de son partenaire, qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus prendre à la légère. Quand Arthur lui faisait comprendre qu'il était **tout** pour lui, c'était à prendre au pied de la lettre. Il avait une immense responsabilité désormais, il était devenu le gardien du mental d'Arthur. Le seul capable de le calmer et, à l'inverse, de le faire craquer.

A l'avenir, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de prendre des décisions à la légère sans lui en parler avant.

* * *

 **Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne sais pas si c'était une tentative de viol ou non ? Arthur m'échappe tellement que c'en est flippant, là ! Je vais recadrer ce perso vite fait bien fait avant de tomber dans l'anarchie ! /zieut sa frise chronologique et pleure/ J'suis foutuuuue ! Ce perso part en sucette ! Et Francis aussi ! Ils savent pas ce qu'ils veulent !**

 **Fuck la morale ! Il faut que je m'en débarrasse puisqu'il n'y en a plus dans cette fic ! C'est moi, le problème, en fait ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de laisser des valeurs à mes persos alors qu'ils ne sont plus sensés en avoir… C'est pas possible, ça ! Francis ! Tu t'en fous, ok ?! Fais un doigt à Miss Morale et fais ce que je te dis de faire !**

 **Ah mais ces persos dissidents ! Méritent une baffe !**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai hâte que ça devienne plus intéressant et qu'il y ait un peu plus d'action !**

 **Biz' !**


	15. A la niche!

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Bonsoir !**

 **En retard, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Pour ma défense, la fin des cours a été synonyme pour moi de stress intense puisque, étant dans une prépa orpheline, je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où je pouvais faire ma khâgne (car oui, je vais en khâgne comme la bonne maso que je suis). J'ai donc passé une semaine ABOMINABLE (si, si XD) à faire de la paperasse et à mendier aux portes des lycées… comme une clocharde… chose que je suis, en fait… O.O**

 **Donc, vous comprendrez… je suis pas très bien, émotionnellement parlant. Je me sens toute déprimée et toute triste, c'en est ridicule.**

 **Du coup, j'ai honte de vous présenter ce chapitre qui, pour moi, est raté. Mais si je ne l'avais pas fini, j'ignore où ça m'aurait emmené. Me dire que je vais commencer un autre chapitre très différent va me faire du bien, je pense.**

 **Donc : pardon. Je vais me reprendre.**

 **Puis l'abandon des anglais m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, en plus… Q.Q Heureusement que j'adore Arthur parce que là… j'ai une sacrée rancœur contre ce pays qui me fait craindre le pire pour la suite. J'ignore ce que vous en pensez mais, au XXIème siècle, vivre replié sur soi ne me semble pas être judicieux. Surtout que l'Angleterre est sortie de la crise un peu grâce à l'Europe et… et ils nous lâchent quoi…**

 **Faut que j'arrête de rager, je sais ! XD Mais ça me rend psychologiquement dingue, ce genre de comportement ! J'ai peur pour mon avenir, en fait (surtout à ce stade de ma vie) – ça pue la crise existentielle, ça, Kurea… retourne chez ta sophrologue avant de dégénérer…**

 **Bon, j'ai pourri l'ambiance, je suis désolée. Vraiment. Quand ça va pas, ça va pas. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois (puis en plus, vous me manquez ! XD quand je poste pas, je me sens loin de vous alors que fanfiction est un endroit que j'adore)**

 **Encore désolée, je ne sais jamais m'arrêter.**

 **Je vais répondre aux reviews, ça va me réveiller !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Ahhhh… Le malheur des personnages insoumis… ça apporte du bon mais comme j'ai tendance à être une grande stressée de la vie, ça m'angoisse plus qu'autre chose U.U'' Après, c'est vrai que ça laisse une part de liberté à la création, genre tu sens que ton inconscient prend le relais et c'est cool de pas toujours tout contrôler. Mais franchement, ces persos sont anarchiques ! XD Et oui, madame, je vais tuer ce Francis à la tâche comme tu dis ! Nyark ! Merci en tout cas !**

 **Baedocks :**

 **Bah je vais te faire une confidence, le chapitre précédent à divisé tout le monde ! XD Je te jure qu'un tiers l'a vu comme un viol, l'autre pas du tout, et le dernier hésite encore ! C'est dingue, je ne sais pas où me positionner ! è.é Bon, pour l'action, je vais décevoir ici mais ce n'est que partie remise ! Faut juste que je me bouge le cul ! Merci de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Kiss !**

 **Ambrecleo :**

 **Si quelqu'un a encore des doutes sur la santé mentale d'Arthur, c'est que cette personne est bizarre ! :D Le petit Kirk en devient flippant ! Bon, certes, Francis est pas clean non plus mais il a plus de circonstances atténuantes, on va dire. Ah oui, la petite Amélia ! :O Je dois la développer un peu plus parce que, mine de rien, son utilité dans la fic, je l'avais prévu vers la fin et pour autre chose, mais ça ne serait pas crédible… Merci de ton avis, il m'a été utile pour orienter ce personnage ! Bisouu !**

 **Apparence :**

 **J'ai déjà dû te remercier vingt fois mais osef ! Une de plus, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Merci pour ta review (et d'être aussi entrainée dans le scénario, j'adore tes reviews ! XD) N'aie crainte, gente demoiselle ! Le personnage d'Amélia ne sera pas trop abimé (pas tout de suite, voyons, attendons encore un peu /SBOM/) Façon, t'as dû le comprendre, je ne suis pas accro aux tragédies ! XD J'ai une âme de bisounours, ouaip ! Donc, t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de pas trop faire de la merde (ce que je peux être pessimiste aujourd'hui… U.U'' Désolée, ma belle) Merci encore ! Gros bisou !**

 **Alice :**

 **Bah ! T'as mis huit jours à reviewer mais j'ai mis deux semaines à poster cette merde donc t'es pas la pire, dis-toi ça ! XD J'espère que tes oraux se sont bien passés, au moins :/ Et fiantreuh ! Je suis délaissée de ma petite Alice pour One Piece ?! Sacrebleu ! (:P) Et pendant ce temps, tous les persos partent de travers ! (tu vois, c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin de toi U.U) Bon, ceci à part, merci pour ton commentaire et bon courage pour tes examens ! Je croise les doigts pour toi !**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs anonymes également !**

 **BJe vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture malgré ce caca !**

 **P.S : rien n'est à moi, bien évidemment**

 **P.P.S : Et j'espère que le BAC s'est bien passé pour tous ceux qui se le sont tapé cette année ! OwO**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV :**

Lorsque Francis ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans sa chambre, vers 15h, en pleine après-midi, les volets toujours fermés et englobé dans une forte odeur de sexe. Un élan de solitude le gagna à contempler cette pièce morne qu'il connaissait par cœur mais où aucune âme ne passait plus d'une nuit. Même lui la fuyait parfois. Arthur était parti au travail mais n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller, surtout pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensembles. Heureusement, les pilules faisaient leur effet. Ça et le sommeil, c'était le cocktail parfait pour reprendre des forces. Et en plus, il n'avait même pas à justifier son absence à son patron – puisqu'Arthur l'avait veillé un bon bout de temps. Même son salaire n'en souffrirait pas.

Donc, au final, il avait son argent et du repos. Comme quoi, tout s'arrange !

Fut un temps où il se serait giflé pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée. Maintenant, il s'en fichait éperdument. Parce qu'il assumait que c'était vrai.

Désrmais remis de ce violent coup de mou, peut-être dû à un changement trop brutal dans son mode de vie, il allait pouvoir enfin se reprendre en main. Pas qu'il avait du boulot à faire, mais un peu quand même. Des dossiers à traiter, un traître à choper, Arthur à surveiller… en plus de tous les suspects potentiels sur cette affaire…

Et rappeler sa mère !

Il avait failli oublier ! Elle l'avait appelé la veille, en pleine nuit, chose alarmante, et il s'en était fichu complètement pour se concentrer sur Arthur. En y repensant, il se sentait gêné de cet irrespect pour sa tendre génitrice, qui elle, aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour voler à son secours s'il l'avait appelé de la sorte au beau milieu de la nuit. De toute façon, il se savait fils indigne depuis quelques temps.

D'un geste maladroit, il se jeta sur son téléphone et chercha ses vêtements du regard. Sa mère ne tarda pas à décrocher.

« Mon chéri !

_ Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'as appelé cette nuit, ça ne te ressemble pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ N-non… Je… Enfin… Pardon, c'était stupide de ma part…

_ Quoi ? Attends, n'essaye pas de me la faire à l'envers.

_ Je ne te la fais pas à l'envers. Ce n'est rien… Vraiment rien…

_ Arrête. Je sais quand ça ne va pas, alors vide ton sac. Je t'écoute, promis.

_ Inutile, c'est n'importe quoi… Tu me connais, je suis une vraie paranoïaque quand il s'agit de toi et de ta sœur…

_ Raison de plus pour le me dire. Ce n'est pas bon de garder ses angoisses pour soi ».

Et c'était lui qui disait ça…

A l'autre bout du fil, Aodrena soupira longuement en reposant ses cisailles avec les autres outils de jardinage. Elle demanda à Francis d'attendre quelques minutes, puis retira ses gants de travail pour les laisser reposer sur une petite table. Cachant ses longs cheveux châtains sous un chapeau de paille brune, elle quitta la serre, où vivaient plusieurs espèces de plantes diverses et variées, pour quitter cette atmosphère brûlante où elle se réfugiait pour travailler. Arrivée à l'olivier derrière sa maison, elle s'agenouilla pour y coller son dos et reprit la ligne.

« C'est bon, mon chéri, on peut parler.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je n'aime pas te sentir triste.

_ C'était juste une petite crise d'angoisse… Je me suis réveillée en sursaut cette nuit, un peu comme si je me sentais… abandonnée. Alors, par réflexe, j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Mais c'était stupide, bien sûr. Il n'y a que moi pour craindre de vulgaires songes et pour en faire tout un plat. Je ne t'apprends rien, d'ailleurs. Tu sais à quel point je suis… anxieuse de nature. J'avais… j'avais peur que tu sois parti et que tu m'aies abandonné… Mais tout va bien, je suis pleinement réveillée ! Et ton père m'a réconforté, donc tout va vraiment bien… je… Francis ? Tu es encore là ? »

Elle l'avait senti.

Au moment où lui avait décidé de mettre ses principes de côté, elle l'avait senti. Par pur instinct maternel, elle avait senti au loin son fils se briser. Elle avait senti le danger de cette rupture et ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour arriver à son but. Elle était éloignée de lui par des vingtaines et des vingtaines de kilomètres mais elle l'avait senti. Sa mère l'aimait trop, le connaissait par cœur et lui était infiniment lié. Pas étonnant qu'on l'appelle la « Gauloise », avec ces étranges capacités de mère télépathe…

Et pendant qu'elle s'inquiétait et faisait des crises d'angoisses dont elle ignorait l'origine, lui… non content d'en être la source, l'ignorait pour se couvrir de honte dans les bras d'un homme qui commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Et Francis lui ouvrait les portes à bras ouverts. Alors quoi faire ? Lutter ou s'y abandonner ? Arthur ou sa mère ? Qui avait le pas sur l'autre ? Qui le sauverait ?

« Je suis là… Pardon, je… j'ai mal dormi cette nuit parce que j'étais un peu malade. J'ai pris tes médicaments et ça a très bien marché…

_ Ta voix est un peu… faible. Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ?

_ Oui, oui. Beaucoup mieux. Et je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu plus dans les jours qui viennent. Juliette emmène les enfants en vacances, ça leur fera du bien… »

Il s'arracha le cœur de son mensonge. Au moins, ça lui fournirait une autre excuse pour que sa mère ne découvre rien.

« Oh… Et toi, mon chéri ? Tu continues de travailler ?

_ Oui, mais ça va se décanter, je le sens. On a un gros dossier à finir mais toute l'équipe est dessus, je ne nous ai jamais vu avancer aussi vite sur un projet. Et je suis presque sur pied, en plus. Tout va très bien aller, maman. Je te le promets.

_ Bon… J'aimerais tout de même voir mes petits-enfants, un jour. Ça fait quoi ? Quatre ans que je ne les ai pas vu ?

_ Désolé… Avec le travail, c'est compliqué…

_ Je sais, chéri. J'en suis passé par là aussi. Gérer ses enfants en plus du travail, c'est presque mission impossible. Heureusement que tu as une épouse et une sœur pour t'aider.

_ Oui… Heureusement… »

Arrêterait-il de mentir un jour ? Cette ridicule protection approchait de sa limite finale. A la base, il n'avait voulu que gagner du temps pour ramener sa sœur et obtenir la garde de ses enfants, mais les choses n'avaient eu cesse de dégénérées. Maintenant, il ne faisait que gagner du temps pour tenter de sauver les meubles. Comme s'il pouvait s'en sortir…

Plus il reculait et plus sa chute serait douloureuse. Mais il lui semblait impossible d'avancer dignement dans une situation si désespérée. Quoiqu'il tente, sa sœur s'était enfuie et sa femme l'avait quitté. Comment pouvait-il espérer changer les choses ?

« Excuse-moi, maman… je suis en train de me rendormir…

_ Tu n'es pas encore complètement guéri, n'est-ce pas ? Je le sentais bien à ta voix. Va te coucher, mon chéri. Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

_ Je t'aime, maman.

_ Moi aussi, Francis. De tout mon cœur ».

Le menteur raccrocha en se s'insultant. Mais quel con ! Trop lâche pour avouer la vérité, il se complaisait à fermer les yeux sur le désastre de sa vie ! C'était pitoyable de sa part… Il n'était pas digne d'être père et encore moins d'être fils. A part son compte en banque, il ne s'intéressait plus à rien…

Qu'attendait-il pour bouger ? Pour faire avancer les choses ?

Se souvenant soudainement d'un détail, Francis se redressa comme un piquet sur son lit, une expression impayable plaquée au visage. Etourdis du cadavre de sa fièvre et de sa tristesse, il bondit de son lit et partit à la douche pour se préparer. Déjà le soir !

Il devait assister au concert !

S'habillant rapidement – mais toujours avec la volonté de bien paraitre –, il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Antonio. Son pauvre ami restait à prendre avec des pincettes. Pour le garder dans sa poche, Francis avait tout intérêt à passer du temps avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser tomber malgré les récents événements. C'était son meilleur ami, après tout.

« Francis ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Désolé, Tonio, j'étais malade comme un chien. Mais ça va mieux maintenant ! Du coup, ça te dirais de m'accompagner quelque part, ce soir ?

_ Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

_ Oui mais, si je n'y vais pas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

_ Où veux-tu aller ?

_ A un concert de musique classique ».

Cette réponse fit tout de suite écho dans la tête de l'Hispanique, qui retint son souffle en réalisant ce que cela sous-entendait. Il était l'unique personne au monde à être courant de cette partie de la vie de Francis, car il était son principal confident – chose qui ne changeait pas même avec l'arrivée de ce très cher Arthur Kirkland. Antonio restait le joyeux larron qu'il avait toujours été, après tout. Francis ne pouvait pas régler cette histoire sans son concours. L'inviter était donc plus que nécessaire, c'était vital !

« Ce soir ?

_ 19h30 au Conservatoire.

_ C'est comme si j'y étais.

_ Très bien ! A tout à l'heure, Tonio…, chantonna-t-il avant d'être brusquement interrompu par la voix grave et sérieuse de son ami.

_ Attends !

_ Oui ?

_ … merci de me faire confiance ».

Le bouche en cercle, Francis fit silence lorsque son confident lui raccrocha au nez par embarra. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Les difficultés de la vie ne viendraient donc pas altérer leur amitié ? Nul doute qu'Antonio resterait suspicieux à son sujet, mais il venait de lui certifier implicitement qu'il restait son plus proche ami et qu'il avait bien conscience de la situation terrible dans laquelle il nageait. Leur bonne entente était donc plus forte que leurs erreurs passées. Antonio faisait confiance à Francis pour rattraper la situation. En vérité, ce n'était pas tant les agissements du Français qui l'énervaient, mais surtout le fait d'être mis à l'écart et d'être dupé. Antonio ne voulait pas que son ami lui mente, pas à lui qui, parmi tous, le soutenait inlassablement depuis des années.

Quel gentil garçon… Encore une fois, Francis se sentit minable.

Il attrapa sa veste et quitta son appartement. La migraine s'éloignait mais c'était désormais son cœur qui le faisait souffrir.

Entre le sentiment de trahison provoqué par sa femme, le manque de ses enfants, l'illusoire bonheur d'Arthur et l'angoisse que lui faisait subir Antonio, il en avait pour ses nuits. Au moins, il gardait espoir, c'était déjà une bonne chose… enfin… en théorie. Il avait tout de même hâte de sortir de ce labyrinthe de problèmes.

Dehors, il attrapa un bus au passage pour faire son chemin jusqu'au Conservatoire – assez loin de chez lui malheureusement. Pendant tout le trajet, il fit son possible pour remettre son masque de bonne humeur, malgré sa crainte grandissante. Ce concert de musique classique, il l'avait longtemps attendu… Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il angoissait et ne savait pas comment réagir dignement. Pas qu'il avait de la dignité, mais il devait toujours faire semblant d'en avoir.

Le bus le recracha à trois rues de son but. Pas certain d'être en avance, il pressa le pas pour que les portes ne se referment pas sur lui une fois arrivé. Manquerait plus que ça…

Heureusement, il n'était pas en retard. De toute manière, Antonio était en train de gagner du temps en bavardant gentiment avec l'ouvreuse. Son grand sourire gorgé de soleil semblait intéresser la jeune demoiselle – plus que le discours en lui-même. De toute manière, c'était souvent ça avec Antonio… on se fichait de ce qu'il disait pour se concentrer sur l'aura charismatique et empli de bonté qu'il dégageait. Pauvre Espagnol… Jamais écouté. Pourtant, Francis ne doutait pas qu'il devait dire des choses passionnantes.

« Antonio ! »

Emballé par son discours, l'Hispanique ne fit pas tout de suite attention à son prénom venant d'être crié depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Au bout de la seconde fois, cependant, il se retourna, la bouche ouverte sur un mot qui ne sortirait jamais, pour scruter son meilleur ami. Cela mit fin au dialogue, la jeune femme fut implicitement congédiée par l'arrivée éclair du Français, toute triste de cet abandon d'intérêt pour sa personne. Autre particularité de l'Espagnol : il sautait du coq à l'âne.

Soulagé de constater que leur relation semblait aussi normale que d'habitude, Francis donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami pour le saluer chaleureusement. Il y eut une étreinte fraternelle qui laissa entendre qu'ils ne reparleraient pas de la fameuse affaire de la dernière fois. Quel bonheur qu'Antonio soit aussi facile à vivre… Avec deux ou trois promesses, il acceptait de donner sa confiance, chose rare de nos jours. Francis allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour rester dans son estime. L'amitié d'Antonio lui était très précieuse.

« J'ai failli t'attendre ! sourit malicieusement l'Espagnol.

_ Heureusement qu'avec ton charme naturel, tu sais faire passer le temps ».

Antonio parodia les Grandes Dames de la noblesse en s'éventant le visage d'un air faussement noble. Ce petit jeu eut pour effet de déstresser le pauvre Francis, qui attrapa son frère de cœur pour le tirer à l'intérieur du Conservatoire, l'heure continuant de tourner malgré leurs idioties. Fort heureusement, on les accepta tous deux sans hésitation (leurs grands sourires innocents n'y étant pas pour rien) et ils purent tracer leur chemin sans problème.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui devait être une salle de cours de musique tout à fait banale, mais aménagée de telle sorte qu'elle put sans problème accueillir une multitude de spectateurs. Des chaises pliantes avaient été positionnées face à une petite estrade en bois où quelques instruments attendaient déjà. Autour, un système de microphone promettait une excellente acoustique et un spectacle sûrement très agréable à l'oreille.

Les gens bavardaient doucement en attendant le début, un fin sourire entendu aux lèvres comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'ils allaient aimer la prestation.

Pour laisser s'installer un couple de retraités, Antonio et Francis prirent le parti de rester debout avec quelques autres personnes, un peu en retraits. Accoudés au mur, ils attendirent silencieusement que la lumière ne baisse dans le fond de salle pour illuminer uniquement l'estrade boisée.

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques instants puis, enfin, un modeste orchestre composé de cinq musiciens grimpa les marches pour se positionner en face de chaque instrument. Francis se tendit comme un piquet en observant la violoniste, une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtains-blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui ajustait sa position avec sérieux. Dans sa longue robe de moire, elle avait une allure à la fois terne et mystérieuse, pour bien trancher avec la clarté que diffusait son visage.

« Ta sœur est décidément une vraie beauté, remarqua Antonio sans aucun sous-entendu vulgaire.

_ Je sais… C'est le portrait craché de ma mère avec quelques années de moins ».

Lucile plaça la mentonnière de son instrument contre sa gorge et entama un petit test son en laissant glisser l'archet sur les cordes sensibles. Les autres firent de même mais le Français était trop obnubilé par les gestes précis de sa cadette pour s'intéresser aux autres. Pour une malade, elle faisait illusion.

Le concert commença quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence religieux. Les oreilles étaient ouvertes et quelques spectateurs se jetaient des coups d'œil respectueux pour témoigner du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient à entendre pareille musique. Les sons étaient harmonieux, authentifiant d'un immense travail de synchronisation, et les artistes se débrouillaient à merveille avec leur instrument de prédilection.

La violoniste allait de plus en plus vite pour montrer aux yeux de tous ce dont elle était capable, au point où l'archet avait l'air de s'allonger sous ses doigts sans jamais revenir. Quelques perles de sueurs attestaient de l'immense concentration dont elle faisait preuve dans son entreprise artistique. Se donnant toute entière à la musique, elle semblait anoblie jusque dans l'âme, provoquant un sentiment de fierté chez son frère qui, l'espace d'un instant, se demanda s'il avait réellement intérêt à la convaincre de revenir vivre avec lui. Que pourrait-il lui apporter de bien alors qu'elle s'épanouissait ailleurs ?

Lucile passa d'une note à l'autre avec dextérité, pinçant les cordes au bon moment, papillonnant des yeux quand la lumière l'hallucinait de délires euphoriques. Puis tout explosa lorsque les quatre orbes bleus se trouvèrent.

Caché dans une foule attentive, Francis n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit possible pour sa sœur de le voir mais, force fut de constater que si, et une fois qu'elle eut concentré toute son attention sur lui, il comprit qu'il avait tout gâché en venant égoïstement à ce concert d'où il aurait dû être exclu. Sa sœur extériorisa immédiatement son trouble, bien qu'il fût évident qu'elle cherchât par tous les moyens à se contrôler. Essayant de dissimuler un début de toux – celle qui ne lui venait que lorsqu'elle angoissait –, ses notes se mirent à sonner faux, autant par les soubresauts qui animaient son corps que par les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains.

Habitué à la voir ainsi, Francis fut le premier à réagir en demandant au groupe d'arrêter.

Interloqués, les musiciens firent enfin attention au fait que leur compagne s'étouffait sur place, repliée sur elle-même alors qu'elle en lâchait son violon au sol, une main sur le cœur et l'autre sur la bouche pour étouffer sa crise. La salle fut plongée immédiatement dans une inquiétude extrême, comblée de murmures en tout genre, avant qu'une petite blonde aux yeux émeraude ne sorte de derrière les coulisses improvisés pour soutenir la jeune malade.

« Excusez-nous, clama-t-elle. Nous sommes obligés d'interrompre le concert, veuillez évacuer le plus rapidement possible ».

Consciencieux, les spectateurs se levèrent comme un seul homme pour se diriger vers les sorties, tandis que la violoniste était évacuée vers les loges pour reprendre contenance.

Francis fit comprendre par un regard à Antonio qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« T'inquiète, vieux. Je vais attendre dehors avec les autres pendant que tu fais tes affaires. Prends ton temps, surtout ».

Soulagé de ne pas être abandonné alors que la culpabilité commençait à lui grignoter la peau et le cœur, le cadre s'élança à son tour dans les couloirs des loges – normalement interdits d'accès au public. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait rester tranquille alors que sa petite sœur faisait une crise de stress à cause de lui. D'autant plus que son rêve lui revenait en mémoire, avec le corps mort de sa sœur en gros plan sous ses yeux. Non, tout sauf ça ! Lucile ne mourrait pas !

Les couloirs du Conservatoire avaient quelque chose de labyrinthique mais Francis n'eut qu'à suivre les bruits de pas inquiets qui piétinaient dans le couloir – sans doute l'escorte de sa sœur – et qui l'amena jusqu'à une porte où une étiquette « loge n°6 » y était plaqué. Un certain remue-ménage s'activait derrière, des éclats de voix angoissés, des sons étouffés de tissus ou de bordels déplacés… Puis la voix de la blonde aux yeux verts s'éleva au-dessus des autres.

« Calmez-vous, ça va empirer si vous vous agitez comme ça ! Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, c'est tout ».

Elle avait raison. Patience et calme étaient les clés pour régler efficacement ce problème.

Lucile respirait mal, ça devenait dangereux pour elle. La fibre fraternelle de Francis était dangereusement titillée, comme il en devenait coutume. Il aurait été rassuré si sa mère eut été présente, grande magicienne de la détente et de l'amour, mais à défaut de l'avoir sous la main, il allait devoir faire sans. Avec une bonne dose de courage, il entra dans la salle pour se précipiter vers sa petite sœur.

« Respire, Lucile ! Doucement et profondément ! Je peux te faire faire tes exercices de relaxation si tu veux ! »

Lorsqu'elle le vit en face d'elle, tout inquiet et assez insistant, la jeune violoniste eut un mouvement de recul, comme si on l'avait brûlée au septième degré. Sa mine se fit plus grave malgré sa toux régulière et elle baragouina entre deux prises de respiration :

« V-va… Va t'en, Francis… C'est pas le moment… »

Piqué à vif par ce rejet, le Français tenta de camoufler cette blessure dans son cœur en avançant sa main vers la joue pale de sa petite sœur. Elle y donna un vague coup, nullement douloureux mais très clair dans sa signification, puis ce fut comme si elle était prise dans un affreux dilemme. Loin d'être stupide, elle avait bien remarqué la cassure dans le regard de son frère, ce nuage de tristesse qui couvrait ses iris. Elle l'avait blessé, encore une fois. Et ça devenait une habitude.

« S'il-vous-plait, monsieur ! interrompit une jeune femme avec un léger accent belge. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, partez.

_ Non, attendez ! Je suis son grand frère, elle a besoin de moi !

_ Non… J'ai besoin de personne, contra Lucile en respirant difficilement.

_ Vraiment, il faut que vous partiez…, insista la Belge avec une mimique gênée.

_ Mais je… je suis son… »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés vers lui, froids, accusateurs, agacés, comme si l'univers entier s'était accordé pour le virer de la pièce et lui ôter son rôle de frère aîné.

« Dégage, Francis… »

Et parmi tous ces gens, sa propre sœur le congédiait sans même avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Comme à chaque fois. Et alors qu'il le savait pertinemment, con comme il était, il se forçait à aller la voir, juste pour lui demander de revenir. Il savait qu'elle refuserait mais il continuait. Et elle le rejetait continuellement sans lui faire face. Au nom de quoi Francis s'infligeait-il pareil supplice ? Pour une stabilité perdue ? Risible.

La Belge apposa ses deux paumes contre le torse l'intrus pour le pousser gentiment dehors, la figure grave. Se sachant en position d'infériorité, il ne put que subir lamentablement, sans quitter Lucile des yeux en espérant qu'elle lui rende son regard, qu'elle ait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'estime pour lui, juste de quoi avoir le courage de le regarder. Mais il se faisait décidemment trop de films. Ejecté de la salle et de sa fonction en même temps, il se fit raccompagner par cette inconnue, embarrassée sans doute parce qu'elle connaissait les subtilités de la relation entre Francis et Lucile. A coup sûr, il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. C'était donc peut-être chez cette femme que sa sœur se cachait depuis tout ce temps… Donc, non seulement Lucile arrondissait ses fins de mois en jouant dans ce conservatoire, mais elle était également logée par une des responsables. Plutôt pratique.

Il reconnaissait bien sa sœur dans ce stratagème. La petite était douée dans son genre, sans que ce soit réellement de la manipulation ou du mensonge. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elles soient réellement amies et complices. Et vu le caractère autoritaire et insistant de la Belge, il n'en tirerait pas grand-chose. Lucile avait trouvé le bouclier absolu contre lui. Elle savait que, face à quelqu'un muni d'une telle personnalité, Francis avait tendance à s'écraser pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Il s'était fait avoir sur ce coup-là.

« Puis-je au moins connaitre le nom de mon bourreau ? demanda-t-il avec amertume en se dirigeant vers la sortie de service.

_ Ce n'est pas contre vous, je ne fais que mon travail… Et… Je m'appelle Bella.

_ Bella comment ?

_ Contentez-vous de ça ».

Evidemment, elle n'allait pas lui donner le moyen de la retrouver. Quelle professionnelle.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de retourner sur ses pas ou de retarder l'échéance, elle le mit littéralement à la porte en faisant barrage de son corps pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de rentrer par surprise. Mais cette brutalité ne traduisait aucune amertume particulière. En vrai, comme l'avait témoigné Lucile, Bella semblait également en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Elle devait savoir aussi que Francis n'était pas spécialement en tort dans cette histoire. Puis avec son air abattu, il jouait à merveille le rôle du grand frère inquiet. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour agacer l'empathie de la Belge. D'ailleurs, avec son caractère, Francis ne pouvait que supposer qu'elle aille ensuite parler à Lucile de son comportement envers son frère.

Elle lui en parlera certainement après que cette fichue crise de stress soit achevée.

Avec un regard désespéré, il contempla la porte se refermer sur sa propre lumière, le laissant seul dans le noir, près des poubelles pleines à craquer de détritus. C'était peut-être ça qu'il était, dans le fond. Rejeté par tout le monde : un détritus. C'était du moins comme ça que sa sœur le considérait et c'était vexant.

« Putain ! »

De frustration, il se jeta sur la porte pour y plaquer ses avant-bras, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds. S'il avait pu défoncer cette barrière métallique, il l'aurait fait, aurait couru pour rejoindre sa sœur et l'aurait kidnappé pour la séquestrer chez lui. Là, il aurait eu la paix. Mais à la place, il restait à insulter la porte comme si elle était responsable, jusqu'à se calmer quelques minutes plus tard.

Trainant des pieds, il fit quelques pas dans la noirceur de la ruelle avant d'apercevoir une silhouette accoudée au mur de droite, qui pianotait sur son téléphone portable avec un air détaché. Francis rosit des joues en se disant qu'il avait dû assister à sa crise de nerfs contre la porte, ce qui n'était pas la situation la plus noble pour une première impression. Il devait le prendre pour un malade mental… Quoiqu'il n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son coup paradoxalement.

« Calmé ? »

Donc, il l'avait bel et bien vu. La journée finissait en beauté.

« Désolé… Je n'avais pas prévu de me faire expulser de la sorte.

_ Vous avez agressé une ouvreuse pour obtenir pareil traitement ?

_ Non, je me suis précipité vers ma sœur malade qui ne veut pas me voir.

_ Aie… Famille compliquée ?

_ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…

_ J'ai toujours su que cette Lucile avait du caractère, mais alors de là à renvoyé son frère… »

Francis fut surpris qu'il ait deviné le nom de sa sœur. L'inconnu eut l'air de noter cette interrogation malgré la pénombre étouffante et ricana doucement en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

« Une minette malade, on n'en a qu'une. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que la Lucile Bonnefoy.

_ Vous… vous travaillez ici.

_ Bien vu, l'ami ! J'étais en pause le temps que le spectacle ne se termine, puis avec le bordel qui s'est produit, on va dire que je me suis permis de glander un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

_ Et… avec tout le respect que je vous dois… pourrais-je vous solliciter pour un petit service ?

_ Quel genre de service ?

_ Juste… juste passer un petit message de ma part à ma sœur inconsciente.

_ C'est dans mes cordes, ouais.

_ Dites-lui juste que j'ai besoin de son aide autant qu'elle a besoin de la mienne et qu'il va falloir qu'elle revienne un jour à la maison ».

Francis se trouvait désespérant à espérer comme ça. Sa sœur ne reviendrait jamais mais il n'abandonnait pas, pour l'amour de sa mère, pour ce passé idyllique qu'il ne lâchait pas, pour se donner l'illusion que tout allait bien ou qui-sait pourquoi il faisait ça… Le résultat était triste à voir. En venir à quémander l'aide d'un parfait inconnu dont il ne distinguait même pas les traits, dans une ruelle puante de déchets, un soir sans lune…

« Allez, fais pas cette tête, blondinet ! Elle est entre de bonnes mains ici ! Bella prend bien soin d'elle à ce qui parait, puis elle travaille pour gagner son pain. Je pense qu'elle a de quoi gérer ses médicaments toute seule. En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air de se plaindre du coût de ses soins.

_ Normal, je paye son médecin traitant pour qu'il lui fasse croire que tout est payé par la sécurité sociale. En vrai, je finance ses médicaments dans son dos pour qu'elle puisse vivre convenablement. Par contre, si elle l'apprend un jour, elle va me refaire le portrait.

_ Non mais vous êtes à ce point de déni ? s'offusqua l'inconnu. Je ne la savais pas si orgueilleuse…

_ C'est de ma faute, en partie. Et l'autre partie, c'est ma mère…

_ Tss… Je vais pas être capable de grand-chose à mon niveau mais, si tu veux, je peux te tenir informé de ses soucis si j'en ai connaissance. Passe-moi ton numéro de téléphone et, si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je t'envoie un SMS pour te tenir au parfum.

_ Pourquoi faire ça ?

_ Pure empathie, je pense. Puis je sais ce que c'est que les relations familiales houleuses donc je me retrouve un peu dans ce genre de merdier. Façon, il ne s'agit que d'un message de temps à autre, rien de plus. Je peux au moins faire ça ».

Un ange venait-il de tomber du ciel ?

Comme quoi, Francis pouvait aussi avoir un peu de chance dans sa vie, parfois. Tomber sur un mec sympathique et prêt à aider pour le simple plaisir de l'aider… c'était en quelques sortes ce que Francis aurait dû être si sa philanthropie n'avait pas dégénérée en recherche de gain social. Avant que tout ce merdier ne lui tombe dessus, il avait été ce genre de personne. Maintenant, il calculait tout.

« Vous vous appelez comment ?

_ Edwyn. Et toi ?

_ Francis ».

Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros rapidement, scène assez ridicule finalement, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Comme quoi, on peut sympathiser avec n'importe qui en cinq minutes quand c'est pour la bonne cause.

Dans tous les cas, Francis repartit avec le numéro d'un Edwyn qui travaillait au Conservatoire, réalisant peu à peu à quel point tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas totalement perdu sa soirée. Avec ce petit espion du dimanche, il avait une source sûre de l'état de santé de sa sœur, ce qui allait lui permettre de souffler un peu. N'avoir aucune nouvelle pendant tout ce temps lui avait pesé sur le cœur.

L'esprit un peu plus apaisé qu'avant, il contourna le bâtiment pour retrouver Antonio qui devait l'attendre depuis tout ce temps. Et en effet, l'hispanique se frottait les mains pour se les réchauffer, assis sur les marches du Conservatoire, avec un air assez troublé. C'était sûrement juste l'angoisse de l'attente qui le mettait dans cet état, mais il n'empêche que Francis avait tout intérêt à se dépêcher d'aller le rassurer.

Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à se positionner par rapport aux récents événements, et en quelques sortes, ça le déprimait. Tout ce qu'il avait saisi, c'était que sa situation était toujours aussi catastrophique et qu'il n'allait rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de mentir allégrement à sa mère en attendant une évolution plus sérieuse. Déjà, il allait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles en sachant que sa sœur était gardée à l'œil.

Soit, le truc qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde.

Si jamais elle l'apprenait…

Niant cette possibilité, Francis se dirigea vers son frère de cœur en pressant le pas, attirant finalement son attention. Antonio ne masqua pas son scepticisme en le voyant arriver de derrière et non par la porte d'entrée. Un petit sourire triste lui fit comprendre que ça n'allait pas au mieux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait mettre dehors…, s'enquit l'Espagnol en agrippant le bras de son ami pour le rassurer.

_ Par la sortie de service.

_ Ils n'ont aucune empathie là-dedans ?

_ Lucile m'a rejeté ouvertement et c'est une de ses copines qui m'a éjecté du bâtiment. Evidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas m'inviter à dîner alors que j'étais clairement vu comme un intrus.

_ Elle abuse, ta sœur.

_ Pas grave, j'ai chopé le numéro d'un espion entre temps ».

Le regard que lui envoya Antonio était un curieux mélange entre la pitié qu'on ressentirait en fixant un malade mental en plein délire hallucinatoire, et le scepticisme. En tout cas, Francis n'était très clairement pas pris au sérieux, il dut donc lui résumer brièvement ce qu'il venait de se passer en essayant de tourner les choses de telle manière à ne pas être pris pour le dernier des crétins.

De son air absent, l'Espagnol se frotta la nuque en fixant ses chaussures, clairement pas rassuré à l'idée que son frère refile son numéro à un glandu croisé au hasard dans une ruelle sombre. Bon, encore, ce n'était que le téléphone et le prénom, mais dans le pire des scénarios possibles, cela aurait pu être une agression. Après, un grand gaillard comme Francis savait se défendre mais pour le moral, il y a mieux, surtout après la dégénérescence qu'était devenue sa vie. On n'arrivait jamais à savoir si Francis était chanceux ou non. En fait, il avait toujours un peu de chance dans sa malchance, juste de quoi ne pas creuser trop profond dans la catastrophe.

Combien de temps cette chance resterait-elle présente pour sauver les meubles ?

« Allez, rentrons ! conseilla le Français en tirant le bras de son frère. Il fait nuit noire, on n'y voit que dalle !

_ Tu m'invites à dormir ?

_ Bien sûr ! Hors de question que tu te tapes tout le chemin du retour à cette heure, seul dans les rues de Paris. Je tiens à ta survie !

_ Mon héros ! »

Cette tentative désespérée de penser à autre chose fonctionna puisque Francis mit de côté son sentiment de trahison et Antonio étouffa son inquiétude. Blaguant sur tout et rien, ils empruntèrent le chemin du retour à pied, puisque le prochain bus de nuit promettait d'être long.

Ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure à faire le trajet, baillant de plus en plus souvent entre deux rires. Ça allait être beau le lendemain… Rien que d'imaginer ses cernes, Francis fut déprimé. Il s'était promis de faire en sorte que ses problèmes ne transparaissent pas sur sa figure, surtout pas au travail, mais il devait aussi avouer que la tâche devenait de plus en plus complexe. Cacher son abandon familial… ça faisait mal.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que sa sœur soit buté à ce point. Jusqu'à quel stade était-il persuadé que son frère était une nuisance pour elle ?

Le pire, c'était qu'il se savait être une probable nuisance pour elle. Le problème, c'était qu'au lieu d'en discuter et de lui laisser sa chance, madame avait préféré se faire la malle et le rejeter de toutes les manières possibles. Les appels étaient froids et rares, les visites en tête-à-tête finissaient plus ou moins de cette manière (quand il arrivait à retrouver sa trace) et sinon, il n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle. Puis sachant qu'elle ne pétait naturellement pas la forme, il avait de quoi être inquiet (même si, elle, ça l'énervait prodigieusement). Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était dans sa nature. Une particularité irritée de sa mère.

Il aurait dû prendre plus au sérieux les gens qui lui avaient fait remarquer à quel point il était le portrait physique et moral de sa mère. Y prendre plus garde lui aurait évité bien des problèmes vis-à-vis du comportement de sa sœur…

« Francis ! Réveille-toi, on est arrivé ! »

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, le Français remarqua qu'il venait de dépasser son appartement à force d'être dans les vapes. Antonio, arrêté au grillage, le contemplait avec inquiétude. Un peu gêné de lui causer tant de soucis pour pas grand-chose, Francis rougit en revenant sur ses pas, avouant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

Bien d'accord sur ce point, ils entrèrent tous les deux en balançant leurs affaires à l'arrache sur le sol – vêtements compris – et s'écroulèrent sur le lit tels deux phoques sur une plage, dans des positions franchement improbables qui leur causeraient moult courbatures le lendemain. Les faibles ronflements ne tardèrent pas à poindre sous le tic-tac agaçant de l'horloge et, enfin, la journée prit fin.

* * *

 **Mon pauvre Francis… toujours dans la merde, quoiqu'il arrive… Je te comprends teeeellement.**

 **Ouais, le style est patraque, les mots hasardeux, le dynamisme inexistant mais je ne sais pas comment améliorer ce chapitre, j'ai tout essayé mais celui-là ne veut pas. Ça me donne un sentiment d'inachèvement pas très cool ! è.é**

 **J'ai intérêt à me reprendre viiiiite !**

 **En tout cas, merci de me suivre malgré mes chapitres parfois bien en-deçà de ce qu'un humain décent devrait proposer. C'est la faute à… à… euh… bah à moi XD**

 **Allez ! Biz' à vous tous !**


	16. Flairer les pistes

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Coucou, les gens !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de poster avant parce que, qui dit vacances dit 'va voir ta grand-mère dans le trou du cul de la France, s'il-te-plait, chérie' et donc, pas de réseau XD D'ailleurs, je passe ma vie à faire ma crevarde et à me balader le téléphone en l'air (génération internet, bonjour).**

 **Bref, me voici, me voilà !**

 **Pour les news de posts, je préviens ici mais je pense que, si j'y pense, je ferais une annonce sur mon profil – parce que c'est à ça que ça sert – mais, en gros (putain ce que cette phrase est décousue avec toutes ses virgules, tirets et parenthèses putain…) :**

 **Même si j'ai l'impression de vous dire ça tous les ans, y a des risques pour que j'ai moins le temps d'écrire l'année prochaine (passage en khâgne validé pour cause) mais y a toujours moyen pour que, comme l'année dernière, j'arrive à coloniser une petite période de mon emploi du temps XD**

 _ **/!\ PAR CONTRE ! /!\**_

 **(ça va ? t'as compris que j'avais une annonce à faire ou c'est pas assez clair ? Nan parce que j'adore la subtilité, en fait)**

 **Ma prochaine fic est rédigée de moitié ! Donc, si je m'arrange bien, vous aurez toujours l'impression que je suis active, même quand j'écrirais plus. Malin, le singe !**

 **Pour ce qui concerne 'l'Homme et la bête', il risque d'y avoir des coupures (que je minimiserais au maximum) pour diverses raisons. Moi qui aime être régulière, ça me donne envie de mordre mon coussin mais bon… La prochaine fic sera régulière, elle (puisqu'elle sera finie lorsque je posterais le premier chapitre – sauf si je pète mon câble entre temps).**

 **Donc voilà le résumé de ma vie passionnante (kof ! kof !)**

 **Sans plus de discussions : les réponses aux reviews !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Merci, tu m'as bien rassuré (trop gentil, ton commentaire :D) Ouais, on peut dire que les Anglais se sont bien fais avoir, ça me fait presque mal de voir qu'ils ont été roulés par de fausses promesses qui ne leur apporteront finalement rien de bon (au contraire) M'enfin… Pour Francis, je me demande si je toucherais décemment le fond un jour… Que ne ferais-je pas au nom du drama ? Donc, sinon, merci beaucoup !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **P'tite flemmarde, va ! Je te retiens, tu seras châtiée ! è.é Quoique… ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de châtier ses potes-lectrices, non ? Décidemment, faut que je m'améliore en communication ! XD J'explique un peu la manière de penser de la petite Lucile dans ce chapitre, histoire de justifier son comportement. Et oui, Francis est une grosse victime, en fait ! XD Merci pour le comm' !**

 **Asahi :**

' **Tain… Je l'ai lu avec l'air… j'suis maudite… D': Pour te répondre, Francis continue implicitement de se faire Amélia, mais osef, c'est Arthur qui nous intéresse (l'auteure qui ne respecte pas ses persos, bonjour ! XD) Bon, par contre, t'as grave raison, 15 chapitres sans qu'on ait tout, c'est grave, là ! Faut que je me bouge le cul ! Et pour finir, oui, Ed est un frère d'Arthur (tout est liééééé dans c'te fic ! Touuut ! Soyez môôôôdiiits !) Kof, kof, kof… Bref ! Merci, mon sucre d'orge aromatisé au miel !**

 **Et sur ce : bonne lecture !**

 **Et rien n'est à moi, blabla…**

 **Rappel : Lucile, c'est Monaco (je sais plus si je l'ai dit donc, au cas où…)**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI :**

Après l'incident de la veille, Francis ne se sentait plus le cœur à travailler dignement. Il se trouvait inefficace, toujours perdu dans ses pensées pour élaborer des stratagèmes qui retarderaient l'instant fatidique où son secret volerait en éclats. Ça n'allait plus tarder à ce stade… La grand-mère qui ne voit plus ses petits-enfants depuis bientôt cinq ans allait finir par suspecter quelque chose. Alors comment prouver que son ex-femme mentait ? Il fallait la prendre à son propre jeu, sans doute, sauf que madame était née sous le signe de la suspicion, elle se méfiait de tout et restait souvent sur ses gardes. Une femme d'affaire, en somme.

Il pianota sur son clavier pour se donner l'illusion de travailler (et des illusions, il s'en berçait de plus en plus), jusqu'à ce que l'on tape à sa porte. En espérant ne pas recevoir plus de boulot, il autorisa la personne à entrer. C'était ce bon vieux Antonio qui semblait sourciller d'embarra pour quelques obscures raisons. Par expériences, Francis pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Parce que pour inquiéter ce joyeux lascar, il en fallait beaucoup.

« On a un problème, vieux ».

La phrase qu'il ne voulait pas entendre… Puis associé à ce regard qu'il ne voulait pas voir, il avait devant lui le cocktail de la mauvaise journée en perspective.

« Que se passe-t-il ? se força-t-il à demander quand bien même il ne voulait rien savoir.

_ Notre taupe a récidivé. Un gros projet vient de nous passer sous le nez et « comme par hasard », nos concurrents sont déjà dessus. La nouvelle est tombée ce matin dans la bouche de Beilschmidt cadet, qui le tient de Gil. Je te laisse imaginer la déception que ça a causé ».

Francis n'aima pas spécialement cette once de reproche préventif qu'il décelait dans la voix de son ami. Comme s'il lui disait « au cas où ça serait toi, saches que t'as déconné », alors qu'ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord sur cette histoire. Décidemment, l'Espagnol gardait une éternelle âme de détective au fond de lui, même envers ses propres amis.

« Tu as prévenu Kirkland ? demanda le Français en espérant détourner un peu la suspicion de son frère de cœur.

_ Non. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proches, je te laisse donc le soin de le tenir au courant ».

C'était encore une critique ou Francis devenait-il paranoïaque ? Antonio n'était pas du genre à blesser volontairement, en temps normal. Donc il l'accablait inconsciemment de reproche ? Ou en avait-il conscience ? Ou Francis pensait-il trop ? Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance et il se détesta de douter autant de la gentillesse de son vieil ami.

« Tonio… Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire ».

L'aveu eut l'air d'avoir un certain effet sur l'hispanique qui baissa les yeux après s'être, semble-t-il, rendu compte de son comportement. Sa petite moue coupable était touchante, tellement que Francis se sentit d'humeur à lui pardonner son comportement suspicieux, surtout qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. L'espion mettait en péril la pérennité de l'entreprise et diminuait ses bénéfices, ce qui leur faisait naturellement moins de chances d'être promus ou d'obtenir une prime de salaire. Ce problème les concernait directement. Et même d'un point de vue orgueilleux, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire ça sans réagir.

« Je suis désolé, Francis. Je te fais confiance parce que tu es mon meilleur pote, mais… enfin… je crois qu'intérieurement, j'ai vraiment envie de t'accuser pour mieux t'innocenter. Mon cerveau doit être en train de se dire 'il est trop suspect, le Francis, garde-le à l'œil' alors qu'au fond de moi, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est très bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être tiraillé de l'intérieur.

_ Je ne pensais pas provoquer ça chez toi… désolé…

_ Non, c'est pas de ta faute. Je suis juste trop à cran quand il s'agit de mes potes, et on va pas dire que tu as le meilleur des comportements en ce moment. Vraiment, on dirait presque que tu veux avoir l'air suspect.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On avait dit qu'on reparlerait plus de… ça.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Mais reconnais que recevoir de l'argent tombé du ciel sur ton compte, ça te rend louche !

_ Arrêtons ce dialogue de sourd, Tonio, et dis-moi clairement ce qui ne va pas, une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Je pense qu'utiliser ses relations comme tu le fais pour atteindre le sommet est condamnable.

_ Tout comme accuser sans preuves ses amis alors qu'ils ne vont pas bien, acheva une voix venant de derrière eux ».

L'Espagnol bondit en se retournant hâtivement, la main sur le cœur après cette frayeur sortie de nulle part. Vu sa tête, il ne s'était pas attendu à être coupé de la sorte par un visiteur impromptu. Ce dernier s'avéra être cette fouine d'Arthur – qui d'autre ? – qui ne masqua pas son mépris pour Antonio – un mépris qui devait avoir pour source une certaine forme de jalousie. Francis fit la grimace devant cette scène un peu gênante, conscient qu'avoir son amant et son meilleur ami dans la même pièce au même moment par des temps aussi troublés n'était pas forcément « l'instant cool » de la journée.

Autoritaire, Arthur foudroya le gêneur du regard en lui sortant de but-en-blanc :

« Carriedo, tu sors. Je dois parler à Francis ».

Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qui se tramait entre les deux, Antonio était plus réticent à l'idée de les laisser seuls. Il était très inquiet pour Francis et sentait que ses agissements lui porteraient préjudices un de ces jours. La méfiance qu'il inspirait à l'Anglais était réciproque.

« Et d'ailleurs, faites attention quand vous parlez de sujets fâcheux, cracha l'Anglais en s'avança dans la pièce. J'ai pu tout entendre sans problèmes. Au risque de vous étonner, je vous rappelle qu'il y a une putain de taupe dans cette entreprise, alors faites un effort pour rester discrets ».

Antonio lui reconnaissait cette vérité, même s'il ne tolérait pas de s'être fait espionner par cet Anglais envahissant, qui reconnaissait ouvertement les avoir observé. A croire que Francis était sa chose et que ça lui donnait le droit de le suivre à la piste dans toutes ses actions. Non, décidemment, il y avait quelque chose de très malsain dans cette relation adultère.

Pour l'heure, il n'allait pas s'y opposer de front, surtout en sachant que Francis prendrait sa défense. Ça le tuait de le reconnaitre mais si son meilleur ami devait choisir entre l'un ou l'autre, il y avait fort à parier pour qu'Arthur passerait au premier plan. Soit parce qu'il aurait développé une sympathie puissante pour son patron – et Antonio ne voulait pas imaginer le bazar sentimental que ce serait – soit juste pour garder son « portefeuille ambulant » dans la poche, sauf que le Français était bien trop respectueux pour considérer le Kirkland comme ça.

Craintif à l'atroce idée selon laquelle Francis ait pu développer des sentiments pour son patron, l'Espagnol se retira en priant pour s'être trompé. Son ami était quelqu'un de sensible au fond, il s'attachait vite et trop, ce qui lui avait déjà coûté une fois son bonheur. Pourvu qu'il ne refasse pas la même erreur. Puis surtout pas avec un homme marié. Une histoire sincère entre eux ne les mènerait nulle part.

La porte se referma derrière lui et Arthur put enfin adoucir quelque peu son regard. En apparence. Parce qu'au fond de ses yeux, on voyait qu'il bouillonnait encore.

« Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, Francis ? »

Il y avait tellement de reproches dans cette intonation que la déesse de la Subtilité devait hurler du haut de son nuage.

« Il est possible qu'Antonio soit effectivement au courant de deux-trois petites choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir…, avoua Francis à demi-voix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne dira rien, je lui ai fait promettre !

_ Wahou… je me sens tellement rassuré, ironisa l'Anglais.

_ Il ne me foutrait pas dans la merde.

_ Mais moi si.

_ Il ne le fera pas.

_ Mais comment peux-tu faire confiance à un type qui te suspecte de trahison ? s'ébahit Arthur. C'est ça, un ami ?

_ Faut avouer que je sais me conduire de manière suspecte… puis il me connait très bien, il remarque quand je cache des choses. Du coup, il est perdu parce que, oui, je lui ai caché ma relation avec toi, mais non, ce n'est pas moi le traître. Sauf que dans sa tête, le fait est le même : je reçois d'étranges quantités d'argent depuis quelques temps. Lui et moi sommes trop proches pour que j'arrive à lui cacher tous mes secrets ».

Ce dernier aveu ne plut par à Arthur qui lui lança un regard assez agacé.

« Tu parles d'une situation catastrophique…, clama le Britannique. Va dire à ton prétendu ami que, quoiqu'il en pense, tu m'es lié pour diverses raisons et qu'il ne peut pas faire le poids.

_ Pourquoi « prétendu » ami ? suspecta Francis qui sentait que quelque chose d'autre se cachait sous cette dispute.

_ C'est bon, ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne suis. Si Antonio n'avait été que ton ami, il n'aurait pas réagi avec autant de vergogne en apprenant notre relation. Ecoute, on s'est mis d'accord toi et moi : on peut s'enfiler qui on veut quand on veut. Mais le fait d'avoir mis ton… ton… je sais pas… ton « copain » – et mets-y le sens que tu veux – dans la confidence, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

_ Mais Arthur… je ne couche pas avec Antonio ».

Avec un petit rire mauvais, Arthur s'approcha de sa proie avec une démarche animale, le faisant un peu bondir vers l'arrière à cause d'un frisson d'appréhension. Le dos un peu cassé d'avoir dormi dans des positions improbables, Francis tituba légèrement et se rattrapa à la fenêtre sous le regard amèrement satisfait du Britannique.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça… ? s'inquiéta le Français en se demandant s'il avait affaire à Arthur ou à sa version démoniaque.

_ Carriedo boitait un peu ce matin et, comme par hasard, tu as l'air un peu cassé toi aussi.

_ Mais puisque je te dis qu'on ne couche plus ensemble ! s'exaspéra le Français en levant les yeux au ciel. Y a rien de sentimental ou de sexuel entre nous, c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Bon, je conçois que, de ton poids de vue, ce soit ambigu, mais pour tout t'expliquer, c'est qu'on a dormi à l'arrache dans mon lit hier soir. Je l'ai embarqué à un concert de musique et puisqu'il vit loin, je l'ai laissé dormir chez moi.

_ Et personne ne vous a appris à dormir droit ? reprocha l'Anglais toujours sceptique.

_ La fatigue. On s'est jeté dans les draps comme deux phoques échoués sur une plage ».

Pris de court par l'expression ridicule, Arthur lâcha un sourire avant de reprendre un air un peu plus grave, histoire de ne pas perdre tout son reste de crédit. Face à lui, Francis semblait avoir repris un peu contenance, souriant sournoisement alors qu'il venait de mettre un terme à un léger _quiproquo_.

« Ouais bah… fais attention quand même. Je lui fais pas confiance à ton ami !

_ Tu es rassuré, maintenant ?

_ Oui, oui, c'est bon… Moi au moins, je te crois.

_ Ne sois pas jaloux, Antonio est très à fleur de peau depuis le début de cette histoire d'espionnage. Je crois qu'il prend tout ça trop à cœur.

_ Il est surtout trop derrière toi. Essaye de le rassurer un peu plus, ça va vite m'énerver qu'il te course partout sous couvert de l'inquiétude.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu t'acharnes un peu sur lui. Pourquoi tu le déteste autant ?

_ Parce que je le suspecte d'être l'espion, répondit Arthur l'air de rien ».

Immédiatement, le sourire du Français mourut sur ses lèvres. Le changement d'humeur fut brutal, preuve qu'il n'avait même pas émit la possibilité de suspecter son meilleur ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? balbutia-t-il. Antonio est… trop gentil pour ça.

_ Gentil ? T'es au courant que c'est une vraie rapace ?

_ Epepep ! On n'insulte pas gratuitement mon meilleur ami !

_ Mais il te lobotomise le cerveau ou quoi ? Je te dis qu'il est fourbe ! Je vois bien que, d'apparence, il a l'air sympathique et innocent mais ce n'est qu'une couverture ! Dans le fond, il n'est pas si prompt à faire régner la justice !

_ Mais il…

_ Et ne me parle pas d'apparence parce que je te rappelle que tu es le champion en déguisement ! »

C'était douloureusement vrai. Gêné d'être ainsi catégorisé, Francis baissa les yeux au sol en repensant à tout ce qu'il était devenu en si peu de temps. Arthur n'avait pas tort en affirmant qu'il était éventuellement possible qu'Antonio cache aussi ses vraies intentions sous un masque, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas d'imaginer cette possibilité.

« Moi je pense plutôt que c'est Ludwig Beilschmidt, marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant à toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. C'est lui qui est entré dans ton bureau l'autre soir ».

A son tour, Arthur tira une tronche mémorable qui lui fit définitivement perdre son panache. Ils allaient être deux à devenir dingue de cette histoire de trahison. A force d'en parler, ils étaient en train de devenir paranoïaque et d'accuser tout le monde sans preuves. Quoique Francis se sentait en droit d'accuser l'Allemand.

« J'ai reconnu ses chaussures, justifia le Français. Et avant que tu ne me le demande : non, je n'en t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne suis pas non plus sûr à 100% de ce que j'avance. Avoir une simple paire de pompe comme indice, c'est assez maigre.

_ Le salaud… Je vais vite régler cette affaire et on n'en parlera plus ! »

Blessé dans son orgueil, l'Anglais fulminait sur place, adorablement observé par un Français amusé de sa réaction. Il fallait dire que sa tête enragée était plaisante à contempler, surtout parce cette colère n'était pas tournée vers lui donc il pouvait en rire sans soucis. Mieux valait être son ami que son ennemi…

« D'ailleurs, je suis venu pour te parler de cette affaire d'espion, reprit l'Anglais avec sérieux. Cette histoire commence à nous pourrir sérieusement la vie, et c'est pas toi qui me diras le contraire, donc il va être temps de piéger ce connard. Et j'ai un plan ! »

Francis hoqueta en entendant toute cette assurance qui lui éclatait au visage. Son patron semblait animer d'une fraicheur nouvelle, comme un petit enfant fier de sa découverte et pressé de partager sa trouvaille à ses amis. Son regard vert luisait de malice et un fin sourire arrogant s'étalait sur sa figure, preuve totale du cynisme dont il allait faire preuve pour piéger le coupable. Arthur devait avoir une âme de tacticien. Ou de sadique.

Parodiant un fataliste devant son destin, Francis écarta les bras comme pour se sacrifier en déclamant.

« Eblouis-moi de ton superbe intellect ! »

Flatté et amusé, l'Anglais alla fermer la porte d'un coup de verrou pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer à un moment aussi crucial. Intérieurement, les paris étaient lancés. Arthur était persuadé que le coupable était Antonio, Francis était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Ludwig.

Mais au-delà de cette petite affaire d'espionnage, Arthur semblait particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de montrer de quoi il était capable. Francis l'ignorait mais son patron ne serait pas mécontent à l'idée de l'éblouir par ses bonnes idées. Pas qu'il était foncièrement jaloux quand le Français le délaissait un peu pour se montrer plus intrigué par les prouesses des autres (par exemple – et au hasard – ce fichu Espagnol), mais il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui voulait être le seul à capter son attention. S'il lui montait un plan aux petits oignons pour attraper le salaud qui leur piquait leurs bénéfices, ça lui ferait du bien au moral, et il espérait que Francis… bref. Arthur rougit et oublia le fil de ses pensées. Trop de sentimentalisme lui porterait préjudice, il devait rester sérieux.

Il jurait adorer les iris bleus intrigués que son vis-à-vis faisait glisser sur sa silhouette. Le petit regard curieux suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, impatient de voir ce qui mettrait un terme à cette sale histoire. Il avait réellement l'air de croire aux capacités d'Arthur à mener une opération comme celle-là, et rien que pour savourer cet instant où il était au cœur de l'attention, Arthur se contenta de lui tourner autour en faisant mine de chercher ses mots.

« Oh Arthur… Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que tu cherches à me faire languir…, soupira ironiquement le cadre ».

L'autre lui répondit par un regard provocateur.

« Mais quel superbe plan as-tu bien pu prévoir… ? »

La voix langoureuse coula dans l'organisme d'Arthur jusqu'à lui donner un frisson au creux des reins.

« Rien de bien impressionnant, mais de quoi le prendre à son propre jeu… »

Le Britannique enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour s'y balancer doucement, laissant ses lèvres frôler celles de sa proie, amusé de sentir dans le corps de l'autre une réponse positive à ce petit jeu. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour maintenir le contact, caressant sa peau malgré le tissu encombrant qu'était sa chemise.

« Allez, dis-moi tout… Le suspense me rend fou ».

Y avait autre chose qui allait le rendre fou.

« Disons que j'ai peut-être 'accidentellement' parlé à un petit journaliste du dimanche d'un 'gros projet' à plusieurs millions de dollars de bénéfices… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Francis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en souriant cyniquement. Le petit futé savait que leurs concurrents allaient tomber sur cette déclaration par un moyen ou par un autre – et il n'était pas exclu qu'Arthur force encore le destin en leur brandissant l'article sous le nez. Dans ce cas-là, l'espion allait très certainement devoir enquêter pour trouver ledit projet. A force de semer des indices comme le Petit Poucet, Arthur allait donc attirer la taupe directement dans son piège.

« Il faudrait qu'on commence à parler de ce projet imaginaire autour de nous, poursuivit l'Anglais. Plus il y aura de gens au courant et plus on aura de chance de faire croire à l'espion que ce projet existe réellement. Pour l'instant, j'ai dit aux journalistes que nous ne pourrons le travailler qu'à partir de l'année prochaine à cause d'une réglementation budgétaire, et que d'ici-là, il sera scellé dans mon bureau puisque j'en suis le responsable.

_ Il ne va sûrement pas attendre l'année prochaine pour faire main basse sur le butin.

_ Exactement. Il va falloir rester un peu plus tard le soir.

_ Je peux m'arranger avec Antonio pour installer des caméras, si tu veux ».

L'idée ne parut pas plaire au Britannique qui gonfla les joues en resserrant sa prise autour du cou de son amant.

« Mais j'ai pas envie que mon bureau soit surveillé h24… Surtout avec ce qui s'y passe entre nous…

_ Bon, alors dans les coins stratégiques autour, si tu préfères. Ce serait juste pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace dans le cas où il s'échapperait.

_ Eh bien, fais donc ».

Contre toute attente, Arthur se dégagea soudainement de son perchoir pour tourner les talons, créant un vide chez son camarade. L'étreinte avait pourtant été douce et chaleureuse, c'était brusque de la rompre aussi crument. Ce n'était pas une marque de sadisme de la part de l'Anglais, lisait-on dans ses traits, mais juste qu'il ne voulait pas abuser plus. Chuchotant quelque chose comme quoi il allait continuer à potasser son plan, il glissa jusqu'à la porte et tourna le loquet pour l'entrouvrir de quelques centimètres.

La seconde d'après, la porte claqua, rabattue hâtivement alors qu'Arthur avait encore la main sur la poignée.

« C'est tout ? Tu vas partir comme ça ?

_ Tu penses qu'il y a autre chose ?

_ T'es yeux t'ont trahis, je sais ce que tu désires ».

Arthur ronronna en couchant sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de son amant, totalement comblé qu'il le connaisse déjà aussi bien. Francis venait de lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité absolument délectable, rien qu'en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait sonder ses envies en un regard. Il adorait ça. Avoir enfin quelqu'un capable de le comprendre et qui ne le jugeait pas… Francis savait trouver le vrai Arthur qu'il avait pris l'habitude de cacher.

Le loquet fut de nouveau tourné pour sceller la pièce silencieuse.

Pantalon tombant aux chevilles, joue contre la porte, Arthur ne tarda plus à sentir une douce intrusion qui le fit papillonner des yeux. Une paire de lèvres caressa sa tempe et deux bras forts glissèrent autour de lui pour l'enlacer avec passion, et il ne se gêna pas pour soupirer son plaisir. Allant et venant dans une rythmique languissante, Francis mit tous ses problèmes de côté pour se concentrer sur la tendresse de cette union charnelle, prenant autant de plaisir qu'il en donnait. Il fit rire son partenaire en lui grignotant doucement l'oreille, détournant son attention de la légère douleur liée à l'étirement de ses muscles internes.

« Tu dois être la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé depuis longtemps…, lâcha Arthur entre deux soupirs ».

Francis oscilla entre crainte et fierté. La dernière personne à lui avoir dit cela l'avait abandonné pour ensuite lui arracher son bien le plus précieux… mais là, il s'agissait d'Arthur, pas de n'importe qui. C'était un homme honnête – même jusque dans sa malhonnêteté conjugale – et profondément droit dans ses bottes. Francis prit donc le parti d'accepter cette flatterie dans sa globalité, sans penser au passé et à ses souffrances. S'il avait pu donner assez de réconfort à son amant rien qu'en l'étreignant, c'était temps mieux. Au moins une chose de réussie dans sa vie.

Après tout, là était le contrat de base. Changer les idées d'Arthur, le rassurer, lui faire passer du bon temps. Lui rendre goût à la vie, l'aider à la retrouver…

Mais n'allaient-ils pas devenir trop dépendants l'un de l'autre à force de tout partager ainsi ?

Francis affectionnait terriblement son patron, de plus en plus à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaitre, mais ça ne lui apporterait rien de bon de s'y attacher. Arthur était marié, même si cela n'était que pour sauver Amélia de la dépression que lui inspirerait sa mère, et tenait une réputation. Lui était un jeune divorcé, menteur, père de deux enfants qu'on lui avait arraché. Une épave humaine en soi.

Il avait réussi à tirer Arthur vers le haut et ne supporterait pas d'inverser la tendance à force de trop le mêler à ses affaires personnelles. L'Anglais allait mieux, donc tout allait bien. Tout simplement. Moins il serait au courant des affaires de son amant et mieux il se porterait.

Mais… qui avait réellement besoin de l'autre ?

Si Arthur allait mieux, n'était-ce pas plutôt Francis qui se rassurait d'exister dans cette étreinte ? Il était en furieux manque d'affection, autant que l'avait été Arthur quelques mois plus tôt, ce qui faisait de lui la désormais victime de son destin. Seul. Seul parce qu'Arthur allait mieux.

Il avait gagné. Il l'avait sauvé de son abattement, de sa tristesse, il lui avait donné une bonne raison d'aller au travail le matin. Mais cette victoire esseulait Francis. Sentimentalement.

Il le serra fort dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Cette odeur noble… pourrait-elle ne jamais le quitter ? Arthur accepterait-il de prolonger leur contrat et de lui autoriser encore un peu de plaisir ? En devenant son pilier, Arthur s'était imposé comme sauveur dans la vie de Francis. Il était devenu tout.

Pourvu qu'il ne le quitte pas. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Encore un peu de bonheur. Du temps. Juste un peu de temps. Encore.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas…, prévint-il entre deux râles signalant l'approche de l'orgasme ».

Il butait contre sa prostate avec vigueur, excité à le voir sautiller contre la porte en gémissant son nom comme s'il s'agissait du dernier mot de son vocabulaire. Appuyé sur la pointe des pieds tant les coups le feraient sauter au plafond, le sexe frottant contre la porte, les yeux machinalement clos, Arthur agrippa par derrière une mèche des longs cheveux de son amant pour forcer un baiser salvateur, arquant et tournant le dos à s'en faire mal. Ses cris de plaisir furent étouffés par l'union de leurs lèvres, alors même qu'une main familière s'activait à le masturber par à-coups répétés et délectables.

Ils attinrent la jouissance promise peu de temps après, dans un silence relatif mais satisfait. Francis jura même avoir entendu Arthur ronronner contre la porte, les cuisses écartées juste pour lui et l'esprit parti loin. Il était délicieux à regarder, surtout après l'amour.

L'instant de délice étant passé, ils durent se résoudre à se rhabiller, même si Francis ne résista pas à l'appel d'un dernier baiser réconfortant avant de le laisser quitter la pièce. Un baiser réconfortant… C'était donc bien ça ? C'était désormais au tour de Francis de désirer du réconfort ?

Cette inversion des rôles lui prouva à quel point ça n'allait pas dans sa vie.

Arthur ouvrit la porte pour réellement partir mais percuta Matthieu sur le palier, qui réarrangeait ses feuilles. Pauvre Canadien… il se sera pris toutes les portes de l'entreprise dans la figure.

« J-j-j-j-je suis désolé ! clama-t-il en se baissant pour récupérer une feuille tombée du tas.

_ Non, ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui t'ai fait mal, pardon ».

Vu que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Arthur lui avait passé un savon, cette discussion avait peut-être un fond de repentie planqué derrière. L'Anglais avait fait l'effort de se baisser pour aider Matthieu qui, entre temps, avait fait tomber d'autres documents. Une fois la tâche accomplie, le patron retourna travailler à son bureau, le cœur léger, pendant que le stagiaire faisait corriger son travail à un cadre au cœur de plus en plus meurtri.

0*O*o*O*0

La journée finie et n'ayant pas eu d'autres informations sur ce plan fabuleux supposé leur permettre de cueillir le traître, Francis s'en était allé faire une petite course en ville, puis regagna le bar où il avait fait la rencontre d'Emil qui, s'il se souvenait bien, venait y prendre un verre tous les mardis et jeudis soirs. Bonne nouvelle, on était jeudi. Cela allait être une soirée amusante s'ils se rencontraient à nouveau. Francis avait besoin de se détendre et, aussi méchant cela puisse-t-il être, entendre quelqu'un cracher son venin sur le dos d'un autre, ça l'amusait.

Comme il s'y attendait, Emil était assis au bar, à la même place que la dernière fois, en pianotant ses doigts sur la surface cirée. A première vue, il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, mais Francis devrait s'approcher pour en être certain. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir autre part.

Puis pendant que lui irait boire peinard, le pauvre Antonio allait passer sa soirée à installer des caméras dans le couloir menant au bureau d'Arthur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu refuser, de toute façon. Même ce joyeux bougre avait dû admettre que le plan de Kirkland était bien trouvé et, sans doute, le plus efficace qu'ils pourraient mettre en place.

Remettant cette histoire au lendemain, il posa son sac de courses devant lui et prit place sur le siège à gauche d'Emil, attendant que ce dernier capte que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui. C'était pas gagné. En désespoir de cause, Francis claqua des doigts juste devant son nez, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire bondir sur son tabouret. Emil avait poussé un petit cri de surprise en sortant de sa torpeur, puis identifia l'individu.

Automatiquement, il rougit d'embarra et se redressa, la stature noble et droite, en réajustant son nœud de cravate. Le jeunot essayait de jouer à l'homme, c'était adorable.

« Francis… Bon sang, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir…

_ Désolé pour la frayeur, je voulais juste faire une petite surprise.

_ C'est réussi ».

En rigolant, le Français commanda un whisky au barman avant de retourner son attention sur son voisin.

« Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

_ J'ai rabattu le clapet à mon frère, comme vous m'aviez conseillé de le faire. Depuis, il ne sait plus comment m'aborder et me fiche la paix. Je revis.

_ Pour quel mensonge avez-vous opté, finalement ?

_ Je lui ai dit que j'avais un compagnon et donc que j'aurais moins de temps à lui consacrer dorénavant, puis que s'il espérait que je m'en sorte dans la vie active, il avait intérêt à me lâcher la grappe. Il en est devenu rouge de colère.

_ Bien joué, jeune Jedi. Maintenant, il va falloir maintenir le secret hors de sa portée. Je suppose qu'il va s'interroger sur ce mystérieux compagnon.

_ Il m'a déjà interrogé à ce sujet. Pardon, d'ailleurs…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, sur le coup, je me suis inspiré de vous pour lui faire une description approximative… ».

Le Scandinave baissa les yeux sur son verre, gêné de son aveu mais trop honnête pour le cacher. Pour parfaire le mensonge devant son frère suspicieux, il avait dû donner quelques informations sur son prétendu compagnon. Francis étant celui qui lui avait soufflé ce plan, son visage s'était instantanément gravé dans sa tête.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Dans l'absolu, ça ne le dérangeait pas mais il espérait ne pas se retrouver avec un frère jaloux aux talons. Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais divulgué son nom de famille donc peu importe. Il restait relativement anonyme dans cette histoire.

« Vous lui avez dit quoi, au juste ?

_ Que je sortais avec un 'pur souche' aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus… C'est pas par racisme que je disais 'pur souche', bien sûr ! C'est juste une blague familiale qu'on se trimballe depuis plusieurs années au sujet des profils type qu'on peut croiser dans tel ou tel pays… Sans outrance…

_ Je ne le prends pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Francis ne le saura certainement jamais mais Emil avait abusé à mort sur la description qu'il avait faite à son frère. Sauf qu'il aurait honte d'avouer à Francis qu'il l'avait glorifié à un point presque gênant pour se faire passer pour un amoureux transit. Donc, dans la tête de son frère, Emil sortait avec un homme aussi 'magnifique' que 'charmant', au sourire 'lumineux', à l'allure 'gracieuse' et au caractère 'doux'. Un homme qui savait 'le contenter' et 'le charmer' avec un parler à la fois 'intelligent' et 'drôle'. Et ça, ce n'était qu'un bref résumé de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Emil s'était repu de voir son aîné défaillir à vue d'œil et ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il en avait peut-être un peu trop rajouté, d'ailleurs… Maintenant il était gêné face à Francis puisque son cerveau essayait de justifier chaque mot qu'il avait employé pour le décrire.

Mieux valait que le Français ne sache jamais ça.

« Bref…, coupa Emil en finissant son verre cul sec. Le fait est que ça a parfaitement fonctionné. Merci encore.

_ J'aime rendre service ».

Emil recommanda à boire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche mais ce n'était que psychologique, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait un peu coupable vis-à-vis de cet homme qui lui avait rendu un fier service.

« Ce n'est certes pas bien de mentir, mais je dois dire que ça m'a aidé sur ce coup-là. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

_ Oh ! Pas de ça entre nous ! »

Après une légère dispute sur l'importance ou non d'être redevable à son sauveur, Francis comprit qu'il aurait du mal à y couper. Emil était assez psychorigide sur les règles qu'il jugeait légitime, c'était peine perdue de lui faire changer d'avis. Il promit donc de réfléchir sérieusement à un service qu'il pourrait lui rendre en échange, en espérant silencieusement qu'il oublie cette histoire. Francis n'était pas du genre à réclamer, même si c'était pour rembourser quelque chose.

Sur un _statu quo_ , ils commencèrent à se tutoyer et à refaire le monde.

Quelque part, Francis avait une injustifiable impression de pactiser avec l'ennemi, tout ça à cause du fait qu'il venait de l'entreprise ayant payé un espion chez eux. Surtout qu'il apprit au fil de la conversation que le grand frère dont il était question depuis le début était le co-directeur de l'entreprise. Le co-directeur… Donc, un haut placé… Et donc un homme potentiellement au courant de cette histoire. Qui lui disait qu'Emil n'était pas dans la confidence ?

En bon gros paranoïaque, Francis décida de taire le lieu où il travaillait, bien qu'il lui ait laissé entendre qu'il était un simple cadre commercial dont le travail n'avait pas grand intérêt. Il espérait taire les questions à ce sujet grâce à ça.

Il fut cependant inquiet devant la descente de son camarade. Alors que lui venait de finir son verre de whisky, Emil en était à entamer son troisième. Et peut-être avait-il commencé à boire avant qu'il n'arrive. Pas bon, ça. Francis n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de laisser un jeune se saouler au bar. Au moins, il était avec lui pour le surveiller. Déjà, c'était hors de question qu'il prenne la voiture pour rentrer.

« Tu vis loin d'ici ? demanda Francis au détour de la conversation.

_ Non. A un quart d'heure à pied tout au plus ».

C'était déjà ça.

Emil posa sa tête sur le bar pour souffler, justifiant son geste par la fatigue de sa journée. Il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen efficace de parfaire davantage son mensonge pour que son frère n'ait plus aucun doute.

En entendant ça, Francis jeta un petit coup d'œil à son sac de course. Il était passé dans une parfumerie avant de venir se terrer ici, pour refaire ses provisions d'eau de Cologne. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait pris l'habitude de changer de parfum mais Arthur lui avait récemment fait comprendre qu'il préférait son ancienne odeur. Allez savoir pourquoi, Francis était revenu sur sa décision et avait abandonné la nouvelle eau de toilette pour la précédente.

Ça avait peut-être à voir avec le fait qu'Arthur avait su se montrer convaincant pour le faire changer d'avis. Comme humer son odeur en lui baisant le cou… oh ! voilà qu'il s'égarait dans ses pensées !

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, le cadre farfouilla dans son sac pour y prélever des échantillons de parfum, ceux que les esthéticiennes ajoutent en plus de la commande pour promouvoir leurs produits. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le jeune Scandinave qui le fixait avec beaucoup d'attention, la tête toujours vissée au bar.

« Et si tu utilisais ça ? proposa Francis en lui glissant les mini-flacons sous le nez ».

Emil se redressa avec un regard éreinté et en attrapa un au hasard pour l'identifier. Ce faisant, il but une n-ième gorgée d'alcool avant de cligner machinalement des yeux. Ça y est, il venait de percuter.

« Tu veux dire…

_ Oui. Si tu diffuses ces odeurs sur tes vêtements et chez toi, ton frère va penser qu'il s'agit de l'odeur de ton compagnon. Je suppose qu'il connait bien la tienne donc nul doute qu'il va vite comprendre de quoi il est question. Ce que je te conseillerais, ce serait de remettre les mêmes vêtements demain pour lui faire croire que tu as passé la nuit dehors. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Ça, oui, il voyait très bien. Emil avait le rouge aux joues devant cette insinuation. Parler de sexualité, ce n'était pas son train habituel, mais il reconnaissait que l'idée était bien trouvée. Francis jugea que son camarade était peut-être encore un peu puritain sur les bords malgré son entrée dans l'âge adulte. S'il voulait que son plan fonctionne, il allait devoir faire un effort pour se comporter de manière plus mature.

Francis témoigna à voix haute ce qu'il venait de penser, ne serait-ce que pour rendre service à ce jeune homme en devenir. D'ailleurs, il l'écoutait attentivement sans mal le prendre, ce qui était déjà une preuve de maturité en soi. Emil avait l'air d'être le genre de personne à faire feu de tout bois et à accepter la critique. Quoique là, il s'agissait plutôt de conseils sur sa manière d'être, tant devant son frère que pour le reste de sa vie.

Quel plaisir que d'avoir un élève attentif à qui apprendre des choses ! C'était rafraichissant !

En pleine discussion, Francis fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un texto sur son téléphone. Continuant de bavarder avec son camarade, il y jeta subtilement un coup d'œil, craignant qu'Arthur ou Amélia n'ait besoin de lui. En vérité, il ne s'agissait ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, mais du fameux Edwyn de la dernière fois.

Sa bouche resta en suspend sur un mot dont il oublia le sens et qui ne sortirait de toute façon jamais. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le message, le cœur battant à tout rompre en appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Du point de vue d'Emil, la scène était perturbante. Francis était littéralement passé du calme à l'empressement. Son regard s'était dilaté et ses mouvements parurent perdre de leur élégance naturelle. Etonnant.

Puis un soupir soulagé le gagna une fois qu'il eut lu le mystérieux message. Celui-ci disait :

 _« Ta sœur est revenue bosser aujourd'hui. Son état est tout à fait normal mais sa meilleure pote la suit de près comme si elle craignait une rechute. De mon point de vue, y a rien à signaler de grave. Bonne soirée, l'ami._

 _Ed »._

Lucile allait mieux. Elle n'avait donc bel et bien fait qu'une crise de toux liée au stress de se sentir observée par son frère. Comme prévu, c'était lui le coupable de son sale état. Il se sentait tellement inutile et faible devant la détresse de sa sœur… Mais il savait d'où cela venait et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

A cause d'un problème cardiaque, Lucile avait passé son enfance entière à être surprotégée par une mère poule, un père hypocondriaque et un frère protecteur. Pas un jour de sa jeunesse ne s'était passé sans que sa famille ne l'observe avec inquiétude et tristesse. Il suffisait qu'elle trébuche sur une branche d'arbre pour que tout le monde se rue autour d'elle avec pansements et désinfectant.

Francis regrettait amèrement ce comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle et qui justifiait sa répulsion pour tout ce qui relevait de l'ordre familial.

Lucile avait été tellement surprotégée et couvée qu'elle en était venue à fuir sa famille.

Ils l'avaient étouffés d'attention sans jamais lui laisser la chance de vivre par elle-même, de se battre. Maintenant, elle le leur faisait payer en s'enfuyant de leurs griffes. Sauf qu'entre temps, son état ne s'était pas amélioré… Francis devait donc se déchirer entre son inquiétude grandissante pour sa santé et son respect pour les valeurs de liberté qu'elle prônait. Loin d'être stupide, il comprenait qu'il en avait trop fait quand ils avaient été enfants – chose que sa mère n'avait toujours pas réalisée.

C'était pour ça que Francis devait jouer les boucliers entre sa famille et sa sœur.

Si d'un côté, il voulait que Lucile revienne vers lui, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à revivre ce qu'elle avait souffert toute sa jeunesse. Dans un sens, en mentant à sa mère, il protégeait sa cadette. Par contre, il ne savait pas encore de quoi il la protégeait… Comment pourrait bien réagir leur mère en apprenant la vérité ? Serait-elle effondrée ? En colère ? Redoublerait-elle d'amour ? Nul ne le savait. Et dans le doute, le secret était maintenu.

Tout ce que Francis vivait n'était en réalité qu'un affreux concours de circonstances. Les problèmes lui étaient tombés dessus en même temps sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, mais rien n'était lié à la base.

Devait-il réellement convaincre sa sœur de revenir ?

Peut-être serait-il plus sain pour lui de tout avouer à sa mère et de laisser les deux femmes se débrouiller entre elles… Quoique ce serait assez lâche de sa part… Il ne pouvait abandonner ni l'une ni l'autre. Son destin était donc de tenir le lien entre elles jusqu'à l'implosion ? Vraisemblablement, oui.

Il était condamné.

S'il avouait tout à sa mère, peut-être obtiendrait-il gain de cause en passant pour un pauvre homme malmené par les événements et ayant voulu bien faire. Mais en échange, sa sœur le haïrait du plus profond de son cœur…

Et s'il laissait sa mère le découvrir par elle-même, il passerait pour le complice et risquerait de perdre définitivement sa confiance. Ou pire, son affection.

Condamné.

« Francis ? Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Emil en lui enserrant le bras pour le ramener à la réalité.

_ Désolé… Je crois que je vais rentrer.

_ Oh… Très bien… Repose-toi, alors.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je reviendrais bientôt te voir, promis ».

Rassuré, le Scandinave le regarda quitter le bar avec son sac, après avoir déposé sa monnaie à côté de son verre vide. Il aimait bien ce Francis, c'était un chic type qu'il serait ravi de compter parmi ses amis, même s'il avait l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes de son côté.

Un peu fatigué lui aussi, il se leva de son siège, sans oublier de payer sa consommation, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se rafraichir le visage. Devant le miroir un peu terne, il examina son reflet, un peu embêté de son état. Ça se voyait qu'il avait forcé sur l'alcool, et en plus il tanguait un peu sur ses deux jambes. Sacré spectacle.

Il avisa avec un air troublé les échantillons de parfum que lui avait remis son nouvel ami, puis avec un haussement d'épaule, il aspergea son costume de cette senteur trop forte et virile pour lui. L'arôme sentait la robustesse et, en fermant les yeux, on pouvait imaginer deux bras musclés nous enserrer fermement comme un trésor à protéger. L'esprit complètement flouté par sa consommation abusive, Emil ferma les yeux pour imaginer et rendre vivant ce mensonge qu'était son mystérieux amant. Il en ferait un être si réel et palpable que jamais son frère ne se douterait de la supercherie.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur un corps d'homme. Un corps sans visage, qui plus est… Il aurait trop honte de calquer celui de Francis après avoir autant abusé de sa gentillesse, alors il préféra imaginer un être sans figure, aux bras chauds et puissants, dont la carrure épouserait tendrement la sienne lors de leurs étreintes.

Même ce parfum était vivant.

« J'ai changé d'avis, déclara une voix derrière lui ».

Francis, revenu comme un héros conquérant, le tint par l'épaule en le voyant tanguer sur place.

« Ce serait plus raisonnable de ma part de te ramener chez toi ».

Quel galant…

Emil se laissa guider en titubant, fermement maintenu par cet adulte inquiet mais charmant. Son cerveau n'étant pas capable de prendre de vraie décision, ainsi se décida-t-il à laisser son camarade le guider dans les rues fraiches de la nuit, téléphone à la main avec la fonction GPS activée. Emil se souvint de lui avoir baragouiné son adresse entre deux bâillements puis n'eut plus vraiment de souvenir après, si ce n'est qu'il avait enlacé son ami pour le remercier de son geste. A la base, il avait juste voulu lui donner l'accolade, sauf qu'il avait trébuché et s'était retrouvé dans ses bras comme un crétin.

Le parfum de Francis était bien différent des échantillons qu'il lui avait donné… plus fin et plus fleuri. C'était amusant que l'esthéticienne lui ait donné le genre de parfum qu'il ne mettrait jamais. Ça contrastait délicieusement de sentir les deux flux aromatisés se mélanger.

Après s'être une dernière fois enquit de son état, Francis le laissa rentrer chez lui et ne s'en alla qu'une fois qu'il eut bien entendu le verrou de la porte être tiré. Puis, rassuré de savoir son jeune ami enfermé chez lui à double-tour, il put s'en retourner chez lui avec satisfaction.

Emil ne pouvait pas être son ennemi, il était bien trop pur pour ça.

Il était bientôt vingt-trois heures trente quand Francis regagna son petit chez-lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'une silhouette était gentiment posée devant son palier, à attendre sagement son retour. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, Francis ne vit pas immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Sa partenaire la lune était retenue prisonnière par une armée de nuages sombres, et le lampadaire le plus proche faisait l'angle de la rue voisine. Il lui fallait donc s'approcher encore davantage pour identifier cette personne.

« Arthur ? »

Par réflexe, il prononça ce nom, parce qu'il lui semblait que ce soit le seul capable de l'attendre devant sa porte.

« Francis… »

C'était bien lui !

Quand il eut compris cela, il se jeta à ses pieds pour vérifier son état, attrapant son visage de ses deux mains avec une mine inquiète. Qu'Arthur se soit déplacé en soirée pour venir le voir devait cacher quelque chose. Une rechute de déprime ? Une dispute avec Amélia ou avec sa famille ? Une peur ? Que se passait-il ?

« Je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit… ? Je suis seul à la maison et ça me rend nostalgique… »

Arthur avait peur de l'isolement ?

Le Français cligna des yeux en se faisant la réflexion qu'ils partageaient tous deux la même frayeur. L'esseulement était quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux pour eux, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils se sentaient si bien ensembles.

L'idée même qu'Arthur aille mal à cause de ça était terrible pour Francis. Il ne souhaitait ce sentiment à personne, et surtout pas à lui. Alors il le serra dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le rassurer. Prit dans la chaleureuse étreinte, Arthur se colla à son corps naturellement pour lui rendre son affection. Ils se redressèrent comme un seul homme, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre, et ouvrirent maladroitement la porte dans cette triste pénombre.

Jusqu'au lit, dans un silence entrecoupé de baisers bruyants, ils titubèrent en se fixant tendrement. Puis avec lenteur, passion et douceur, Francis lui fit l'amour en le contemplant comme s'il était l'étoile de sa vie, se glissant dans son corps sans jamais le brusquer, ôtant une à une toutes les tensions, toutes les peurs, toutes les barrières, pour le laisser pantois de gémissements chauds et profonds.

Cette nuit de délice, tellement mystérieuse que Francis eut cru la rêver, s'acheva au petit jour lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

Un vendredi matin ?

Complètement endormi, Arthur n'entendit rien, allongé comme un bébé sur les draps doux, la respiration légère et un fin sourire détendu plaqué sur ses lèvres encore rouges d'union charnelle. Attendri par cette image divine de son amant, Francis se leva en enfilant son bas de pantalon à la hâte, curieux de découvrir l'identité de son visiteur.

La personne ne perdait pas patience, tapotant quelques petits coups francs de temps à autre pour rappeler son existence.

La distance qu'il dût parcourir pour atteindre la porte lui parut étrangement interminable. Il y parvint cependant, la main hésitante, puis se décida à ôter le verrou de sa porte. La brèche s'ouvrit sur une lumière solaire douce et chaleureuse, celle du soleil matinal se frayant un chemin à travers les petits bâtiments voisins.

D'abord éblouit, Francis cligna des yeux en reconnaissant le sourire frais devant lui, puis se sentit immédiatement pris au piège. Par sa propre faute. Désespoir le prit, un frisson glissa dans son dos et sa bouche devint sèche et muette.

Son monde s'écroula.

* * *

 **Alors ? Elle est pas belle ma fin de chapitre en cliffhanger (je sais toujours pas comment on écrit ce mot) ?**

 **Du coup, je vais peut-être enfin faire avancer cette enquête d'espionnage ! Il serait temps ! Les prochains chapitres devraient lever le mystère donc, pour les dernières théories, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! XD**

 **Donc, voilà ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Pour ceux qui commentent, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui se touchent (attends… what ? j'ai vraiment écris ça… ?) et biz' !**


	17. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Salut !**

 **Pour votre plus grand plaisir, je mets enfin un terme à cette histoire de taupe ! Car oui, mesdames et messieurs, vous aurez les noms à la fin de ce chapitre ! *se met à genoux* ENFIN !**

 **Le chapitre est assez dense en informations, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas donné l'impression d'aller trop vite (mais faut dire que cette fic s'éternise à mort ! XD) Donc voilà, vous avez du scénar, vous avez du feelz et vous avez toute mon affection (si c'est pas merveilleux, tout ça !)**

 **Tout de suite, les reviews :**

 **Beyond :**

 **Les fins bien puputes, j'en abuse peut-être un peu trop… mais c'est pour vous tenir en haleine ! :D Je ne te spoilerais pas qui est à la porte puisque tu vas le découvrir direct à la première ligne mais voilà, j'apprécie l'effort de déduction ! – et tu m'as manqué aussi, ma belle Q.Q Me fais pas pleurer comme ça, espèce de gniouf ! – kofkof ! Bref, je te remercie d'être toujours là pour supporter mes 'trucs' qu'on ose appeler chapitres ! XD T'es un ange ! Bisou !**

 **Mimichan :**

 **OMG, la police ! XD Carrément ! Tu m'as fait imaginer plein de scénarios alternatifs, merci pour ce franc moment de rigolade (surtout que dans ma tête, les flics ont tous un accent marseillais… la faute à une vidéo de What the cut, je suppose). Et sinon, tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre (je vous ai assez torturés comme ça). Par contre, pour les explications, ça attendra le prochain ! Merci de me lire, en tout cas ! C'est trop gentil ! Kiss !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Hey ! Petit nuage ? Oh mais c'est trop chou comme surnom ! Ca fait genre je me drogue donc je plane souvent parmi les… euh… kofkof ! J'ai rien dit ! Merci pour ta review ! Mon Antonio est un poil trop à fleur de peau, en effet :/ Pénible, cet enfant ! Tu auras ton coupable à la fin du chapitre, promis ! Et belle analyse que tu me fais là sur la relation Francis-Emil. Je n'ai pas fini de la développer mais c'est effectivement ce que je veux faire… pour cette partie-là de la fic, seulement ! Mouahah ! Ce passage de la taupe va tout changer à cette fichue fic ! Bref, merci encore ! Je te nem !**

 **Invité-inconnu :**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **Voilà-voilà ! Cette partie sur le traître et sur la relation entre Francis et 'la personne qui est à sa porte' va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire. Ça va décamper grave ! Youhou !**

 **Merci encore de votre soutient !**

 **Je vous souhaite une lecture pas trop désagréable !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII :**

Francis fixa avec défaitisme le sourire tendre et sincère de sa mère, dont la visite inopportune marquait pour lui la fin de tout ce qu'il avait entrepris jusqu'alors. Il pouvait lui mentir au téléphone, avec juste sa voix comme témoin, mais pas en face, pas les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne pourrait jamais justifier toutes les preuves de la fuite de Juliette au fur et à mesure que sa mère s'interrogerait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'une brosse à dent dans la salle de bain ? Pourquoi la chambre des enfants était-elle fermée à clé ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun vêtement féminin ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que tes chaussures et tes manteaux dans le rangement de l'entrée ?

Pris localement, il pourrait mentir sur chacune de ses questions, mais l'ensemble ne serait que trop suspect.

Il était perdu.

« Mon chéri, tu n'embrasses pas ta mère ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice ».

Parce que ce serait certainement le dernier avant l'explosion de leur doux noyau familial, Francis lui accorda un baiser sur la joue avant de l'enlacer fermement. Contente de cette attention, elle se laissa faire en chantonnant d'un air amusé, inconsciente que son fils se décomposait lentement dans ses bras. Il sentait poindre la fin de tous ses efforts…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Oh mais depuis quand doit-il se passer quelque chose pour que je vienne te rendre visite ? On se voit tellement peu souvent et c'est toujours toi qui viens… Du coup, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main. Je sais que vous travaillez dur Juliette et toi, ce n'est pas facile d'élever des petits dans ce genre de conditions, surtout qu'avec ta sœur, ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours ».

Elle était tellement généreuse et adorable que Francis se sentit poignardé en plein dans le cœur. Elle aurait dû rester éternellement en dehors de ça, dans son petit cocon de bonheur, loin de l'Enfer qu'était la vie de son fils. Il n'avait réellement pas envie de la faire souffrir avec ses mensonges… mais c'était inévitable.

Le problème était : comment aborder le sujet ?

« Tu as une tête à coucher dehors, Francis ».

Toujours aussi honnête et directe...

Si seulement elle savait qu'il tirait cette tronche par appréhension, elle n'en rirait pas. En fait, elle n'en riait déjà plus puisque son air redevint grave. Loin d'être stupide, la mère avait bien compris que quelque chose le troublait – assez pour qu'il ne lui réplique pas quelque chose au sujet de son 'magnifique visage, beau en toute circonstance'. Il avait perdu ses _punch-line_ habituelles et toutes leurs blagues personnelles. Leur complicité.

Là, elle sentit que sa famille était en danger.

« Francis ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il évita son regard avec tant de soin qu'il semblait évident que la réponse était 'oui', sauf qu'il avait l'air déterminé à ne pas desserrer les lèvres. Trop honteux pour énoncer tout haut la vérité qu'il s'était acharné à dissimuler pendant cinq ans, il se mura dans un silence coupable, plongé vingt ans en arrière quand sa mère le punissait avec les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

Etant sur le palier de la porte depuis déjà quelques minutes, elle tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un son quelconque qui pourrait trahir ce silence gênant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait elle-même. Peut-être un rire d'enfant, une lessive en route, une femme d'affaire au téléphone avec ses clients… et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien, elle s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? »

Il se renferma à son tour, horrifié d'entendre à nouveau cette voix autoritaire et suspicieuse alors qu'il ne s'était plus fait crier dessus depuis des années et des années. Elle avait déjà remarqué que certaines choses ne collaient pas dans cette histoire, les cruels aveux allaient venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière la porte ? »

Rien, justement. Il n'y avait rien là où il aurait dû y avoir quelque chose.

« Tu as… fais beaucoup de chemin, lui murmura-t-il en désespoir de cause. Peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir se balader et se poser quelque part…

_ Avec ma valise ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Ouvre-moi la porte ».

La technique supposée l'éloigner du logis échoua lamentablement – bien sûr ! comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? – et il dut se résoudre à s'écarter du chemin, marchant à la suite de sa pauvre et innocente mère. Qu'avait-elle pu commencer à émettre comme supposition face à ce comportement suspect ? Elle pourrait croire qu'il avait égorgé toute sa famille… Pour le cas de Juliette, ça pouvait se discuter, mais les enfants ! Certainement pas !

En entrant dans le salon, elle déposa avec sa délicatesse naturelle son veston sur le dossier du sofa, les yeux s'attardant sur ce sombre appartement à l'allure austère, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le doux foyer chaleureux de ses souvenirs.

Pendant qu'elle inspectait l'ambiance de la pièce, Francis se sentit obligé d'énumérer intérieurement toutes les merdes qui venaient de lui tomber dessus avec cette simple visite surprise – partie d'un bon sentiment, hélas.

Il était seul dans un appartement supposé contenir sa femme, sa sœur et ses deux enfants, avec son patron endormi dans la pièce d'à-côté. Et il ne pouvait rien justifier du tout. D'ailleurs, il s'agaçait de constater que son seul réflexe face à la situation soit de réfléchir à un éventuel n-ième mensonge plutôt que de chercher les mots pour dire la vérité. Il était prêt à s'enfoncer encore plus pour une illusion. Pathétique.

Il avait cru pouvoir tout arranger avant que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive. Quel idiot. Cinq ans ? Cinq ans et toujours rien ? A quoi bon se battre encore ?

« Où sont Alfred et Océane ? Et ta femme ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Et ta sœur ? »

Ah… Son ton était devenu dangereux. S'il y avait bien un sujet avec lequel Aodrena ne rigolait pas, c'était sa fille. En même temps, c'était compréhensif vu l'état médical de la jeune demoiselle. Si elle avait laissé son bébé la quitter, c'était parce qu'elle avait eu confiance en Francis pour veiller sur elle.

« Partis ».

La vérité venait de lui échapper comme si cela avait été une entité vivante, trop longtemps brimée et étant enfin parvenue à déguerpir de cette prison mentale. Le jeune homme ne se risquait plus à un contact visuel maintenant qu'il était mis en tête-à-tête avec ses erreurs et ses fautes.

Il se sentit à l'étroit dans son bas de pyjama. Sa demi-nudité allait de pair avec son état mental. Il se sentait… dépouillé et isolé.

Sa mère ne put pas comprendre avec ce simple mot tout l'ampleur du désastre. Elle se contentait de pencher la tête avec ses sourcils froncés, essayant d'attraper son regard par en-bas, mais il se déroba en détournant à nouveau le regard.

« Partis où ? Qui est parti ? Pour combien de temps ? »

Le gamin se mordit la lèvre avec un air coupable, se demandant pourquoi il avait si peur de la colère de sa mère. Il devait craindre comme la Peste sa déception inévitable.

« Je ne sais pas ».

Elle perdit patience et avança dignement vers lui, tête haute.

« Francis ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, dis-moi immédiatement ce qu'il se passe !

_ Je…

_ Tout de suite ou tu vas m'entendre !

_ Juliette m'a… quitté. Et elle a emmené les enfants avec elle ».

Aodrena fit deux pas en arrière, touchée au cœur, mortifiée. Le divorce était pour elle une notion éloignée et incompréhensible, surtout car elle avait été témoin du bonheur de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Qu'ils se soient séparés était… incompréhensible. Ne s'étaient-ils pas aimés avec fureur ? N'étaient-ils pas proches depuis l'enfance ? Si, bien sûr que si. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait dérapé ?

« Quand est-elle partie ?

_ Je… je ne compte plus les années… »

La noble dame passa une main fébrile sur son visage, par réflexe, épongeant son front en inspirant par le nez, les lèvres closes avec sévérité.

« Et Lucile ?

_ Elle va bien.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ».

Voyant qu'il ne lui donnait pas la réplique, elle en conclut que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Dangereusement, elle avança vers le fautif d'une démarche lente mais ferme, avec des éclairs de colère dans les yeux, le faisant reculer de quelques pas à cause de cette intensité tournée uniquement vers lui.

« Elle est partie aussi ».

Cette fois-ci, la gifle partit toute seule, mais la mère ne sembla pas regretter son geste. L'affaire était trop grave pour qu'elle se retienne de filer une correction à son fils indigne, qui avait laissé une malade dans la nature alors qu'il avait fermement juré de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à guérison définitive. Il avait donc menti. Et pire, cela faisait des années entières qu'il mentait sciemment, à chaque coup de fil, au détour de chaque discussion.

Cela faisait longtemps que Francis ne s'en était pas pris une dans la figure. Il avait oublié la honte qui l'envahissait toujours dans ces moments-là, qui le rendait misérable… et sa joue brûlante le forçait à se remémorer des souvenirs peu agréables. Pour peu, il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Plus que la douleur, c'était l'angoisse d'avoir perdu la confiance de sa mère qui le terrifiait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait bien conscience d'avoir fait n'importe quoi et de mériter ce qui lui arrivait. Mais l'avouer lui ferait mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir sur les cinq dernières années comme si elles n'avaient servies à rien…

Cinq ans d'efforts, de stress, de pleurs et de nuits blanches pour ce résultat ?

Peu importe la manière dont il tournait cette constatation, elle était inacceptable. Et pourtant, ce qu'il craignait arrivait. Il voyait la déception se profiler dans le regard mouillant de sa mère, dont les dents serrées prouvaient que la dispute allait être sèche.

« Tu as laissé ta sœur partir dans son état ? répéta-t-elle avec une peau plus blanche que les draps dans lesquelles Arthur venait de se réveiller.

_ Elle s'est enfuie quand j'avais le dos tourné… j'ai rien pu faire.

_ Ta sœur… cardiaque. Seule. Dehors ? »

Les mots s'enchainaient sur ses lèvres sans former de phrase précise, bien que Francis ait compris à quel point sa mère commençait à angoisser. Ce n'était pas impossible que, comme ça, d'un instant à l'autre, la petite jeunette fugueuse fasse un arrêt cardiaque à cause de tel ou tel élément extérieur random. Elle aurait été avec sa famille, ils l'auraient eu à l'œil pour appeler une ambulance. Mais là, que faire ? Ils resteraient ignorants quoi qu'il advienne.

Elle pouvait très bien mourir sans qu'ils ne l'apprennent.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé quand elle est partie ?

_ Je comptais la ramener à la maison de force et oublier cette histoire… mais tout s'est éternisé… de plus en plus… J'espérais toujours mais… plus j'essayais et plus elle me fuyait, jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé que ce que je tentais inlassablement ne servait à rien… j'ai eu honte, je… Pardon… »

L'enfant baissa tristement la tête mais l'heure n'était pas encore au pardon. Aodrena avança avec raideur pour lui attraper violemment le visage, le forçant à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le terrifia. Derrière la colère, une émotion proche du dégoût perçait ses yeux bleus. Plus que tout, elle haïssait les trahisons.

« Mais comment as-tu pu… ? C'est ma fille… ma petite fille… malade, Francis. Malade… Tu as perdu ma fille malade… depuis cinq ans… et tu m'as menti… Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu, au juste… ? »

Les mots serties de tristesse le poignardèrent, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question qu'il se posait lui-même parfois. Le bon Francis était mort dans les assauts de la vie. Que restait-il sous les décombres ?

« Maman… »

Il allait pour dire pardon quand une voix tierce retentit depuis le couloir, pour finalement apparaitre à l'entrée du salon, ensommeillée et douce.

« Francis ? Où es-tu pass… ? »

Arthur se figea lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Son regard croisa immédiatement celui de l'intruse, une femme absolument magnifique dont le visage rappelait sans mal les traits fins et réguliers de Francis – il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de trois secondes pour comprendre qu'il avait sa mère sous les yeux –, mais l'ambiance paraissait tellement lourde qu'il ne put que supposer que les deux étaient prêts à se disputer.

Il avait bien choisi son moment pour se lever…

Aodrena fut si surprise que sa colère s'évapora le temps qu'elle digère ce qu'elle voyait. Après les atroces révélations de son fils, voir un inconnu en caleçon avec des traces d'amour sur tout le corps n'était pas vraiment la bonne nouvelle qui allait illuminer sa journée. Femme d'expérience, elle comprit de suite ce qu'il se tramait dans cette maison et là, elle vit rouge.

Arthur assista, incrédule, à la transformation de cette beauté en véritable furie. Les joues pourpres de rage, le regard accusateur, elle serra les dents en attrapant son fils par l'oreille pour lui renverser la tête – comme quand il était petit. Un petit groupe de larmes s'était formé dans ses yeux – de rage, d'inquiétude ou de désespoir, qui sait ? – alors qu'elle grinçait des dents en répétant 'c'est une blague ? Tu te fiches de moi !' d'un air dangereux.

Sans une ni deux, Arthur partit chercher ses affaires – parce que le regard suppliant de Francis avait très clairement voulu dire 'pitié, va-t-en et laisse-moi gérer' – et finit de s'habiller dans le couloir pour gagner du temps, même si ce n'était pas une attitude très élégante. Gêné comme jamais il ne l'avait été, l'Anglais se congédia avant que cette femme ne le fasse et, bien qu'il comprenne son état et sa colère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être apeuré. En espérant que Francis s'en sorte vivant, il disparut rapidement en prenant bien soin de garder la tête baissée.

Lorsque la porte claqua, elle lâcha son courroux d'un coup.

« Mais de qui tu te moques ?! Ta femme te quitte et tu batifoles avec un gosse ?!

_ Arthur a… le même âge, presque…, essaya-t-il de contrer faiblement.

_ Je m'en fous ! enragea-t-elle. Je. M'en. Fous ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, au moins ?! Francis ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Ses pupilles sursautaient toutes seules mais il parvint à soutenir le regard tueur de sa mère.

Là, il était clairement pris sur le fait.

Ça lui laissait un choix merveilleux pour la suite des événements. D'un côté, il pourrait justifier ses aventures avec Arthur en lui avouant qu'il cherchait de l'argent en masse pour, un, se payer un avocat efficace et, deux, payer les médicaments et les opérations de sa sœur (qui à ce jour, était toujours persuadée que c'était l'Etat qui la prenait en charge car la considérant comme invalide). Mais ce serait avouer qu'il offrait son corps contre de l'argent – et quand bien même sa relation avec Arthur était plus profonde que ça, il se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables tant ils se complétaient parfaitement bien. Ou alors, il pouvait passer cela sous silence et assumer de se taper quelqu'un malgré sa situation déplorable, auquel cas, il passait juste pour un irresponsable. C'était mieux que passer pour une pute. Surtout aux yeux de sa mère.

Il fit donc silence avec un regard implorant.

« Je suis désolé… Vraiment… J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma vie…

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! C'était qui ce gars ? »

Aïe. Il n'allait pas répondre que c'était son boss, auquel cas, il allait se faire exterminer purement et simplement. Le seuil de tolérance de sa mère avait déjà explosé, pas la peine d'en rajouter davantage.

« Un ami… Il n'y est pour rien, ne lui en veux pas…

_ Inutile de le défendre, je préfèrerais que tu gardes ta salive pour t'expliquer ».

Elle était tellement amère… A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi furieuse ? Où était donc passé sa douceur ? Sa gentillesse ? Son calme ? A croire que ça n'était plus la même femme qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu te compromettes de la sorte dans ta situation. Tu n'as pas de problèmes plus importants à régler plutôt que d'entretenir ta libido ? »

Si elle savait…

« Comment avez-vous organisé le divorce ? continua-t-elle alors que ses yeux crachaient des éclairs. Je suppose que tu ne peux garder les enfants que le week-end et elle le reste du temps, vu comme la loi est mal faite de ce côté-là.

_ Non…

_ Quoi, 'non' ?!

_ J… J-je n'ai pas le d-droit de voir les enfants…

_ Quoi ?!

_ Juliette a porté plainte contre moi… Elle m'a trainé devant la Justice pour maltraitance et… »

Voyant sa génitrice tanguer sur ses deux jambes, il jugea bon de s'arrêter et de lui attraper le bras pour qu'elle ne chute pas. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'éloigna pas comme il aurait pu imaginer, mais ne répondit pas non plus à son geste inquiet, trop déboussolée pour réagir d'une quelconque manière.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça…, grinça-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu…

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit !

_ Francis… Tu es poursuivi en justice par ton ex-femme et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est baiser avec un ami ? »

Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que ça craignait pas mal. Cependant, elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre, c'était donc normal qu'elle en arrive à cette constatation. Son timbre de voix était tellement tremblant qu'il ne le reconnut pas, et il eut la présence d'esprit de lâcher le bras de sa mère lorsqu'il la vit le regarder avec déception.

Tout ce qu'il craignait était arrivé.

D'un pas ferme, elle se dirigea vers la table basse, déterminée comme jamais, et attrapa le téléphone portable de son fils, abandonné nonchalamment là depuis la veille lorsqu'il l'avait jeté en déshabillant Arthur. Etonné de ce changement d'attitude en pleine situation de crise, il fronça nerveusement des sourcils.

« Maman… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec mon téléphone ?

_ J'appelle ton ami, là… Arthur. Il est hors de question que tu continues à te compromettre dans une situation aussi grave. Imagine que Juliette se serve de ça contre toi, ce serait pire ! Je vais ordonner à ton ami de ne plus t'adresser la parole, ça vaut mieux pour t…

_ Lâche ça tout de suite ! »

Francis ne sut jamais pourquoi une telle impulsion l'avait envahie à ce moment-là, quand bien même il s'était écrasé tout le long de la dispute. Le simple fait d'entendre qu'une tierce personne voulait lui arracher Arthur l'avait rendu dingue, il n'en avait même pas écouté la fin du discours. Qu'Arthur ne lui adresse plus la parole ? Hors de question !

Il avait perdu sa femme, ses enfants, sa sœur, sa mère, mais il ne perdrait pas son amant !

Sur un coup de folie, il s'était précipité sur elle pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains. Leur lutte s'acheva très rapidement lorsqu'Aodrena fut bousculée en arrière à cause d'un coup de coude trop violent pour être involontaire. Elle culbuta contre le mur et attira un vase de fleur dans sa chute, finissant au sol, tétanisée devant la force que son propre fils avait utilisé contre elle. Jamais il ne lui avait fait ça.

D'ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais rebellé lorsqu'elle avait pris une décision pour lui. Parce que depuis tout petit, Francis était habitué à entendre sa mère expliquer chacune de ses résolutions. Si elle jugeait que quelque chose était mieux pour lui, elle le lui justifiait, à tel point que le petit avait fini par ne jamais remettre en doute sa parole.

Et aujourd'hui, il avait refusé de reconnaitre que sa relation avec Arthur pourrait le tirer plus bas que terre.

Choquée, elle attrapa son bras d'où s'écoulait de minces filets de sang et se décala des bouts de verre qui venaient de lacérer sa peau. Francis la contempla en tremblant des jambes, refusant ce qu'il venait de faire. Voir sa mère à terre, le bras marqué par une blessure qu'il lui avait sciemment infligé, le fixer avec crainte – crainte ! –, ce fut trop lourd pour lui. Il regretta aussitôt, malgré son téléphone porté contre son cœur comme une chose précieuse.

« Maman, je…

_ Stop ! »

Elle s'agita lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, clairement mal à l'aise.

Une limite impardonnable venait d'être franchie. Francis n'aurait jamais dû la blesser, surtout pas pour un téléphone. Et il savait qu'elle avait raison dans le fond, mais il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à Arthur. Pas dans cette situation où il était devenu sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il venait de sacrifier l'amour de sa mère pour Arthur… mais quel con !

Non, l'amour de sa mère s'était éteint au moment où elle avait compris qu'il s'était fichu d'elle pendant cinq ans. Même en une vie de martyr, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais racheter son affection et, pire, sa confiance. Il l'avait perdu. Il le vit d'ailleurs dans son regard quand elle se releva, l'œil humide d'être arrivée à la même conclusion que lui. Ces mensonges, elle ne pouvait pas les lui pardonner. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

« Maman, attends…

_ Non… ne dis plus rien, j'ai compris… »

Elle avait l'air tellement mal qu'il en eu le cœur meurtri.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça mais je viens de perdre mes deux enfants ».

Il hoqueta en s'entendant renié de la sorte. Aodrena n'avait pas reconnu son fils dans cette attitude violente et égoïste. Cette série de mensonge n'appartenait pas à son enfant bien-aimé, c'était comme si un autre avait pris sa place. Le lien profond qui les avait reliés jusqu'alors céda, coupé par les deux bouts. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Francis allait devoir assumer ses actes et le fait qu'entre sa mère et lui, il n'y avait plus rien. Il l'avait déçu. Il l'avait trahi.

Le bras toujours en sang, elle se hâta de quitter la maison, oubliant sa valise et son manteau, pressée de s'enfuir de cette prison.

Lorsque Francis réalisa qu'il avait tout perdu encore une fois, il s'abandonna aux larmes en serrant contre son cœur son précieux téléphone d'une main, et le manteau délicat de sa mère de l'autre.

0*O*o*O*0

Francis étant bien trop déprimé pour faire quoique ce soit, il sécha sans honte toute sa journée de travail, ce qui inquiéta vite Arthur alors qu'il en était déjà à son troisième aller-retour jusqu'au bureau vide de son amant. Quelques autres semblaient également perturbés de son absence, ne sachant pas à qui montrer leurs dossiers. En tant que supérieur direct, Arthur s'encombra de cette tâche, et fut agréablement surpris de constater que Francis les avait parfaitement bien coachés. Il leur donna donc le feu vert pour continuer dans cette voie.

Mais le problème restait le même.

De retour dans son bureau – et non sans avoir foudroyé du regard la caméra discrètement placée par Antonio dans le couloir –, il attrapa nerveusement son téléphone dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques nouvelles fraiches. Heureusement, en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran, le disparu décrocha immédiatement.

« Bon sang, Francis, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

_ Je suis désolé…

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Pas trop. J'ai besoin de quelques jours de repos, en fait.

_ C'était ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui…

_ Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su, je serais resté caché.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le vrai sujet de dispute ne tournait que très sommairement autour de toi. Elle avait plus important à me reprocher.

_ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose… ?

_ Non. Ça ira. Je reviendrais dès que j'aurais digéré.

_ D'accord. Prend soin de toi ».

Francis n'ayant placé aucun RTT depuis longtemps, il pouvait largement se permettre de prendre ces quelques jours, même s'il n'aimait pas prévenir au dernier moment. A la limite, dans son état, il aurait presque pu se mettre en arrêt maladie.

Pendant ce temps, il comptait sur Arthur et Antonio pour garder les caméras de surveillance à l'œil. Le traître allait sans doute passer à l'attaque dans le courant du mois prochain. Plus il attendrait et plus il prendrait le risque que le dossier-appât soit déplacé. Il avait donc tout intérêt à se bouger s'il désirait toucher le pactole.

Finalement, plus il y repensait et plus Francis craignait pour Arthur. Si le coupable avait remarqué leur petit manège avec les caméras, il pourrait se montrer plus offensif. Rien que d'imaginer l'Anglais avec un couteau sous la gorge, il eut des sueurs froides. Ce fut cette vision qui le poussa à revenir travailler au bout du troisième jour de déprime. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer son trouble et revint au travail avec une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir tout perdu. D'un côté, la solitude lui faisait peur mais, d'un autre, il était rassuré de ne plus rien devoir à personne. Il ne couvrirait plus la fugue de sa sœur et c'était bien fait pour elle. A coup sûr, Aodrena allait appeler sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne lui répondre, pour pouvoir allégrement l'engueuler pour son comportement irresponsable. Ouais, bien fait. Il aimait sa famille mais lorsque sa sœur méritait une correction, elle le méritait vraiment.

Accueillit par d'heureux sourires de soulagement, Francis salua toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait avec douceur, puis regagna son étage en regardant une dernière fois son reflet dans la vitre. Illusion parfaite.

Encore une fois, il allait mentir à son monde en faisant croire que tout allait bien autour de lui. Merveilleux.

Il fut cependant surpris de constater que beaucoup de bureaux étaient vides. A croire qu'ils étaient tous partis en congé en même temps… Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'agenda de son téléphone et constata qu'il avait choisi de revenir au boulot un jour férié. Il se traita d'ailleurs de crétin.

Avant de réaliser que c'était une véritable aubaine.

Si d'un côté, il allait être payé double pour sa journée de travail, il comprit aussi qu'à la place du traître, il aurait saisi cette occasion. Peu de personnel resterait tard aujourd'hui, ça faisait moins de risques de se faire choper sur le fait. Plus il y pensait et plus cela lui semblait inévitable, la taupe allait sortir de sa tanière ! Tant mieux puisque penser à cet enfoiré allait le détourner de ses problèmes pour la journée, ce qui était hautement appréciable.

Cette fois, son réflexe ne fut pas de rejoindre son bureau comme d'habitude, mais de passer voir Arthur, qui avait eu la bonté de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Lorsqu'il tapa les trois coups, il n'entendit pas le fameux 'entrez' et s'en alarma, mais sa crainte disparut lorsque l'Anglais vint de lui-même ouvrir la brèche qui les séparait, choqué de le voir sur pieds. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et le tira dans son bureau comme un ours dans sa tanière, puis claqua la porte derrière eux.

« Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Ça s'est arrangé avec ta mère ? Elle doit m'en vouloir… Dis-moi si je peux t'aider ! »

Francis fut ému de cette charmante intention pour sa personne. Il espérait que cette sincérité reste éternellement mutuelle entre eux.

« Arthur, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que le traître va faire son coup aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on mette un plan d'action au point avec Antonio ».

Bien qu'il grinça des dents en entendant le nom de ce foutu Espagnol, Arthur comprit très vite où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Son inquiétude était justifiée, si la taupe voulait à tout prix s'emparer du dossier, ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Monter un stratagème ne poserait aucun problème à Arthur, spécialiste des coups fourrés. Le seul bémol, c'était qu'il allait devoir se farcir le meilleur ami qui se prenait pour un détective. Pourtant, il était suspect aussi !

De toute façon, si la taupe ne venait pas ce soir, Arthur aurait un argument en plus pour accuser Antonio. Parfait !

Les deux amants filèrent vers le bureau du pirate informatique pour le tenir au courant de leurs intentions. Ils tentèrent de ne pas réagir en voyant un certain Lovino quitter ledit bureau en rougissant et avec la cravate de travers, puis tapèrent à la porte en se lançant un regard sceptique. Il y en avait un ici qui ne perdait pas le nord.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose, _mi corazón_? »

Lorsqu'il tomba face à un Arthur au sourire cynique, Antonio pâlit en bondissant en arrière, choqué de se retrouver face à ce sale type. Heureusement, Francis intervint pour prévenir toute dispute inutile entre les deux rivaux – qui n'avaient pourtant aucune raison de se haïr autant. Le sujet intéressa immédiatement l'Hispanique qui comprenait bien l'enjeu de cette soirée. Ça le démangeait de mettre un terme à cette histoire d'espionnage. Il voulait innocenter son meilleur ami à tout prix, lassé d'être aussi suspicieux envers lui. Ses propres réactions le gavaient.

« Les caméras sont bien branchées ? interrogea Arthur.

_ Affirmatif, parodia l'Espagnol. J'en ai foutu une vingtaine à notre étage et trois à l'entrée. Et une dans l'ascenseur, au cas où.

_ Je peux savoir avec quel blé t'as acheté une vingtaine de caméras ? suspecta Francis.

_ Un pote technicien me devait un service.

_ Et tu les as placé quand, les caméras ?

_ La nuit, pardi ! Manquerait plus que quelqu'un me prenne sur le fait ! »

Arthur chuchota à l'oreille de son amant que son meilleur ami était un probable psychopathe et qu'il avait eu raison de s'en méfier, quoiqu'on en dise.

« Par contre, c'est du matériel basique, ne vous attendez pas à une vision infrarouge ou quoique ce soit. Tout ce que je pourrais faire avec, c'est tracer l'itinéraire du coupable, mais pour avoir son visage en gros plan, il faudra l'arrêter manuellement.

_ On se croirait dans un film…, remarqua l'Anglais. Donc, si je comprends bien, Francis et moi allons devoir attraper ce chien pendant que toi, tu te branles ici.

_ Eh oh ! Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un comme moi pour vous guider ! J'ai réussi à choper un micro pour qu'on soit en contact sans avoir à utiliser les téléphones. Mais je n'en ai qu'un donc vous vous démerdez pour communiquez entre vous.

_ Je le prendrais, décida Francis. Ça vous empêchera de vous hurler dessus toutes les huit secondes.

_ J'apprécie ton dévouement pour faire réussir cette mission, minauda l'Espagnol alors qu'il se faisait fusiller du regard par Arthur. Si vous voulez, j'irais acheter des lampes électriques pendant la pause déjeuné, ça peut servir.

_ Enfin une bonne idée, provoqua l'Anglais en se faisant à son tour fusiller du regard ».

Francis roula des yeux. La soirée allait être mouvementée.

0*O*o*O*0

« Alpha, t'es en place ?

_ M'appelles pas comme ça, crétin.

_ S'il-te-plait ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! »

Accroupis dans le noir, sous un bureau de l'open-space, Francis se fatiguait à expliquer à Antonio à quel point la situation était supposée être sérieuse, et qu'il n'y avait en conséquence pas le temps de jouer au soldat de jeu vidéo. Sous le bureau d'en face, Arthur réglait une dernière fois sa lampe torche vers une luminosité assez modeste, souhaitant rester discret pour les biens de la mission

« S'il prend l'ascenseur, il est foutu ! rappela l'Espagnol. Il est toujours allumé lorsqu'on monte dedans, même la nuit ! J'aurais alors sa tête en visuel, et là il sera coincé !

_ Sauf s'il prend les escaliers, coupa le Français à voix basse.

_ Tu veux que je te rappelle à quel étage on est ?

_ Si c'est Ludwig, il en serait capable ».

Voyant qu'Arthur lui faisait signe, Francis se déconcentra de son oreillette pour fixer son complice. Il pointait sa montre du doigt avec un regard sceptique. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures trente et toujours aucun signe de vie. S'étaient-ils emballés trop vite ? Peut-être n'y aurait-il personne ce soir…

« Personne n'a encore pris l'ascenseur ? interrogea Francis à voix basse.

_ Non. Et personne à l'entrée du bâtiment, non plus.

_ Bizarre… Tu penses qu'on se fourvoie complètement ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est pourtant l'occasion parfaite pour lui, il serait bête de… »

Antonio ne dit plus un mot, le regard rivé vers ses écrans. Il s'était enfermé à double-tour dans son bureau, plongé dans le noir pour n'attirer personne, et avait emprunté – sans demander la permission – les ordinateurs de ses collègues de travail pour les brancher au sien et visionner toutes les caméras en même temps. Ça faisait un sacré bordel sur son bureau.

« Quelque chose à bouger aux Archives. Toute une pile de papiers vient de glisser au sol !

_ Attends… Il est déjà là ? s'inquiéta Francis. Et l'ascenseur ?

_ Merde ! Il a fait comme vous, il est resté caché jusqu'à ce que le dernier employé soit parti ! On modifie le plan ! Allez voir vers les Archives avant qu'il n'en sorte. C'est un accès sans issue, de toute façon !

_ On bouge ! annonça-t-il à l'intention d'Arthur ».

Antonio ne voyait pas grand-chose sur ses écrans, juste de quoi percevoir du mouvement dans un coin de la pièce, juste derrière une haute étagère, comme si quelqu'un rangeait quelque chose.

Le cœur battant d'appréhension, les deux faux agents se dirigèrent vers ladite salle, prêts à en découdre de leurs poings. Francis se sentait dopé à l'éclairage lunaire, appréciant la noirceur déchirante qui pointait aux fenêtres. Il ouvrit doucement la porte des Archives d'une main, n'éclairant la pièce qu'avec l'aide de l'astre nacrée et des milliers d'étoiles qui l'accompagnaient.

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là ! ordonna Arthur d'un ton acide. Vous êtes encerclés, c'est terminé ! »

Un son rythmique de bazar déplacé se faisait entendre dans le fond, mais aucune réponse verbale ne vint l'appuyer. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, poings levés pour parer toute attaque. Le mouvement était de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus audible, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes… Francis bondit d'un seul coup pour se donner un effet de surprise, se préparant à subir une attaque de défense.

Mais rien.

Il baissa les yeux au sol pour tomber face à une voiture télécommandée qui poussait un carton rempli de bordel. Les petites roues peinaient dans leur tâche mais cela suffisait à produire un bruit sourd et répétitif, juste de quoi faire croire que quelqu'un y était. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été dupés.

« Antonio ! On s'est fait avoir, c'est un piège !

_ Merde ! Y a du mouvement près du bureau de Kirkland ! On nous a eus avec une diversion ! La taupe savait qu'on l'attendait ! »

Arthur à sa suite, Francis courut vers la zone à risque en espérant arriver à temps. Les bureaux étaient grands et peut-être labyrinthiques de nuit si leur proie avait l'idée de ramper sous les tables pour les contourner. Sinon, ils pouvaient très bien tous se tourner autour toute la nuit, puisqu'il était possible d'atteindre l'ascenseur par les deux côtés. En plus de ça, les bureaux au centre du bâtiment admettaient plusieurs portes, tant au nord qu'au sud, à l'est ou bien à l'ouest. Il y avait une infinité de chances de sortie et très peu de pièces acculées.

Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un ascenseur, un escalier juste à côté et un autre de secours à l'opposé. Tous sous contrôle des caméras.

Ils allaient devoir jouer au chat et à la souris. Espérons juste que le fuyard ne se cache pas dans un angle mort où Antonio ne pourrait le voir.

« On se sépare ! déclara Arthur. Je vais contourner par l'autre côté en espérant le prendre en sandwich !

_ Ok, allume ton téléphone et mets-le dans la poche extérieure de ton veston en haut-parleur. Il faut qu'on puisse communiquer ».

Arthur était déjà en train de bifurquer à l'angle d'un couloir lorsqu'il fit ce que venait de lui conseiller son partenaire. Francis répondit à l'appel et rangea son téléphone dans la poche haute de sa veste, sur la poitrine et donc près de ses lèvres. Puisqu'Arthur avait fait de même, ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir trop de mal à s'entendre.

« Par où est-il parti ? demanda-t-il à Antonio.

_ Au nord de là où tu es. Vers la machine à café ! Il courre vite !

_ Tu crois qu'il se dirige vers les escaliers de secours ?

_ Possible, ils sont toujours ouverts.

_ Je suis à l'opposé, prévint Arthur. Je vais arriver vers toi en sens contraire.

_ Très bien ».

De son côté, la taupe dérapa à un tournant, manquant de tomber lamentablement. Il serrait contre lui le dossier-appât comme si sa vie y était. Le plan ayant marché, il se savait en avance de quelques minutes par rapport à ses poursuivants, il n'y avait donc pas une seconde à perdre. Lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte de secours, il tira le charriot abandonné par la dame de ménage pour barrer le passage derrière lui et, tout fier, il se glissa contre la porte pour la pousser.

Mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle était fermée !

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, car les deux autres pourraient vite le rattraper. Sans plus de cérémonies, il reprit sa course par les bureaux intérieurs, coupant par une des nombreuses salles de réunion qui s'y trouvaient. Puis il plaça un doigt sur son oreillette.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé la porte ouverte comme prévu ?!

_ Mais je l'ai fait ! répondit une voix ».

Il tiqua nerveusement en coupant la communication. Il ne lui restait plus que l'ascenseur ou les escaliers normaux.

Antonio suivit son parcours comme il put, incertain sur la direction qu'il avait l'air de prendre.

« Il revient vers l'ascenseur ! Demi-tour !

_ J'y suis déjà ! déclara Arthur à Francis qui le répéta à l'Espagnol.

Le Français se dirigea donc vers cette direction.

« N'y vas pas ! s'alarma une voix dans l'oreillette du fugitif. Ils t'y attendent ! »

Il changea encore d'itinéraire.

« Merde ! Il a disparu au coin d'un couloir ! Je crois qu'il va vers les open-space à l'Ouest ! prévint Antonio.

_ Cache-toi pour reprendre ton souffle ! ordonna la voix mystérieuse ».

Silence.

Francis et Arthur n'obtenant plus d'indications une fois arrivés sur place, ils se permirent de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle, prenant d'assaut la salle par deux portes différentes pour examiner les lieux.

« Et maintenant ?

_ Je sais pas où il est. Il a disparu dans un angle mort…, avoua piteusement l'Hispanique. Il a dû se planquer pour remettre son plan à jour. Soit il est dans cette salle, soit il a filé vers le nord, dont le couloir n'est pas surveillé par mes multiples yeux électriques… Séparez-vous, les gars, ça vaut mieux.

_ J'y vais, décida Francis ».

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte nord, déboulant dans un autre couloir s'ouvrant sur de multiples salles de réunion. S'il prenait à gauche au fond, il retournerait près des Archives, et à droite, plutôt vers la machine à café.

Attentif au moindre son, il passait sa lampe torche devant chaque salle en entrouvrant d'abord discrètement la porte, puis plus franchement, cherchant leur suspect plutôt vif. Les salles de réunion n'étaient pas les meilleures cachettes qui soient, car les tables hautes laissaient voir ce qui pouvait se tramer en-dessous. Puisque leur suspect faisait partie de l'entreprise, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Quelques pas en avant, puis une porte. Fermée à clé.

Encore quelques pas, une salle de réunion. Vide.

Puis d'autres pas. Pas les siens.

D'un coup de pied sourd, il défonça la porte menant à une partie plus 'privée' du bâtiment, où les open-space étaient plus volontiers utilisés pour les gros clients et le PDG de l'entreprise. PDG qui n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qui se machinait dans ses locaux à minuit passé.

La porte vola et trembla sur ses gonds. Une silhouette se dégagea. Francis plissa des yeux.

Sa lampe torche rencontra la lumière d'un téléphone.

« Francis ?

_ Ludwig ? »

Arthur entendit cet échange et, pensant avoir enfin mis la main sur leur suspect, il se dirigea à la suite de son amant. Sauf que lorsqu'il eut passé la porte, un son bien distinct de fuite résonna derrière lui.

« Arthur ! Le suspect vient de quitter l'endroit où tu es ! Cours ! ordonna l'Espagnol ».

Francis et Ludwig entendirent également ce message depuis le téléphone allumé qui trainait dans la poche du Français, puis Arthur s'exécuta sans demander son reste, faisant confiance à Francis pour gérer le cadet Beilschmidt.

Ils avaient donc deux suspects.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Ne me dis pas que vous étiez deux dans le coup ! s'exclama le latin en se mettant en position de combat pour prévenir toute tentative désespérée de fuite.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De la taupe qui nous vole des dossiers depuis des mois ! »

Ludwig pâlit, prouvant du même coup qu'il n'en avait eu aucune idée. Francis sentit immédiatement qu'il était sincère et jura en entendant le souffle saccadé d'Arthur, toujours en train de courser le véritable ennemi.

« Merde ! Il faut que j'aille l'aider !

_ Je viens avec toi ! décida l'Allemand. Il y a quelque chose que je dois mettre au clair.

_ Ouais, mieux que tu me suives, comme ça tu pourras m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici.

_ Après tout ça, promis ».

Ils se mirent donc en chasse, guider par Antonio qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Il tapa nerveusement sur son clavier pour extérioriser sa frustration. Il avait l'impression que le fugitif savait parfaitement se diriger de manière à ne jamais rencontrer ses poursuivants. Et si… ?

Il analysa les icônes ouvertes sur son ordinateur et fouilla les données internes, toujours en jetant un coup d'œil à ses écrans pour guider ses amis. Son cerveau pulsa à cent à l'heure, dopé par l'adrénaline. Des pages s'ouvraient au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il tapait sur son clavier sombre. Des données chiffrées apparurent, puis un plan du réseau de tout le bâtiment, où chaque PC était représenté par un point rouge. Mais son ordinateur s'excita tout seul au bout de deux secondes.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

« J'ai été hacké par un pirate, déclara-t-il. Quelqu'un a accès _hic-et-nunc_ à ce que je regarde… Le suspect est aidé par quelqu'un !

_ Eh bah trouve-le ! s'époumona Francis alors qu'il voyait Arthur par-delà une baie vitrée. Merde, il va falloir qu'on coupe vers le sud pour ne pas être distancés !

_ Je te suis ! affirma Ludwig.

_ Si vous l'avez en visuel, ne le lâchez pas ! déclara l'Espagnol. Je vais éteindre mes écrans pour que le pirate ne puisse pas aider son complice.

_ Bonne idée ! »

Arthur était à bout de souffle mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il le voyait pourtant ! Devant lui, à quelques mètres, le suspect filait avec sa capuche relevée, de manière à ce que les caméras ne le reconnaissent pas. S'ils avaient pu se payer le luxe de s'arrêter, ils auraient allumés toutes les lumières pour que la course-poursuite soit plus évidente. Trop tard.

Pendant ce temps, Antonio était en plein conflit avec cette fichue machine qui s'était retournée contre lui. Le pirate l'empêchait d'avoir accès au plan du réseau, c'était donc qu'il était dans le bâtiment mais ne voulait pas être trouvé par la localisation de son ordinateur qui, parce qu'il était allumé, serait visible sur l'écran. L'Espagnol devait donc annihiler ce virus à tout prix.

« Putain, putain, putain…, paniqua-t-il en cherchant la clé pour désactiver la brèche par laquelle le virus était entré. Attends… oh ! »

Il reconnut finalement la bête à laquelle il s'attaquait. En quelques secondes, il sortit une clé USB de son sac pour la brancher à l'ordinateur, espérant que cette petite chose fonctionne.

Quelques jurons et beaucoup de pages incompréhensibles plus tard, une alarme retentit depuis son ordinateur pour le prévenir qu'il était en train de forcer les défenses de son adversaire. Adversaire qui répliquait ! Mais Antonio, ayant prévu le coup, lui balança gratuitement un virus de SA composition pour le ralentir. Il espérait que l'écran spammé de têtes de troll suffise à désorienter sa Némésis. Finalement, le virus de ce dernier était assez faible. C'était un amateur qui avait juste bien potassé son sujet avant de se lancer dans cette guerre. Dommage pour lui, Antonio était un professionnel.

Pendant que son ennemi se battait à supprimer le fichier corrompu, l'Espagnol parvint à son but en poussant un cri de joie, atteignant même l'extase lorsqu'il vit l'un des points de la carte réseau clignoter en blanc. Il le tenait !

« Francis, j'ai besoin que tu ailles cueillir le complice ! Je l'ai trouvé !

_ Super ! haleta-t-il. Ludwig, je te passe… huuuf… mon portable… Rejoins Arthur… huuuf… et attrapez la taupe.

_ Ok… »

Il prévint Arthur du changement de plan et donna son téléphone avant de bifurquer là où l'oreillette le guidait. Il en profita pour reprendre sa respiration et arriva devant l'un des nombreux bureaux fermés de l'aile ouest. Ces locaux n'étaient pas exploités à 100% en temps normal, il y avait donc des ordinateurs de libres à exploiter pour un pirate informatique en herbe.

Voyant que la porte était fermée, il fit un rapide détour par l'open-space pour piquer quelques trombones sur un bureau, puis il revint à bon-port et força la serrure avec minutie. Il devait juste passer les extrémités dans la fente, appuyer sur les loquets du fond, et tourner le tout sans lâcher… Heureusement, il savait toujours le faire (parce que dans sa jeunesse, ça lui était arrivé de forcer le cadenas du journal intime de sa sœur pour la taquiner – et il n'en était pas fier aujourd'hui).

Discrètement, la porte s'ouvrit. Francis pénétra et vit un homme, de dos, pianoter sur son ordinateur en rageant et en se frottant la tête. Enfin ! Il était tout proche ! Il allait avoir ce fichu complice qui leur avait mis la vie dure !

Sa main s'approcha.

A bout, Arthur allait pour abandonner quand il vit une jambe dépasser d'une porte et faire un croche-pied au fugueur, arrêtant nette sa fuite. Ludwig eut le temps de les rattraper et éclaira l'inconnu qui était sorti de l'ombre pour les aider, souhaitant mettre un nom sur ce visage dissimulé. Le Kirkland et le Beilschmidt le reconnurent immédiatement.

« Williams ? »

Matthieu sourit timidement sous le regard consterné d'Arthur.

Le suspect fut retourné de force par un Ludwig assez agacé de ce jeu de poursuite. Et comme il l'avait supposé, il reconnut également leur suspect qui tentait de se débattre.

« Feliciano… »

Francis retourna le hacker et l'illumina de sa lampe.

« Vargas ? »

Et les jumeaux furent faits.

* * *

 **Haaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tout est diiiiiis ! Le scénario délicieux a enfin cessé de nous faire chier ! Ouiiiiii !**

 **Les explications viendront au prochain chapitre, je vous laisse la liberté d'imaginer le pourquoi du comment X) En tout cas, y a du monde dans les bureaux de Braginsky la nuit !**

 **J'espère que l'action n'était pas trop dégueulasse, c'est difficile de rythmer un chapitre où ça bouge… Q^Q**

 **Bref, vu qu'il est tard, j'abrège mes bêtises ! Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne nuit !**

 **Biz' !**


	18. Bientôt la chasse

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Bonne rentrée 2016 à tous ! Et bonsoir, aussi !**

 **Je stress trop, je vous raconte même pas ! La khâgne va me tuer, je le sais ! Je le sais !**

 **Par contre, je crois que mes cours se finissent vers mai, voire un peu avant pour laisser place aux concours. Le temps va passer vite… pfiou…**

 **Du coup, j'essaye de maintenir un rythme de post raisonnable, même si ça va être de plus en plus dur (sauf si j'arrive par miracle à m'organiser efficacement – chose que je faisais l'année dernière – pour me fournir un petit temps d'écriture par semaine). Je croise les doigts.**

 **En tout cas, j'ai bien avancée ma future fic (je note l'avancée sur mon profil et j'essayerais de me mettre à jour aussi souvent que possible). Donc, normalement, je continuerais à poster pour votre plus graaaand plaisir~ ! Mouahahah !**

 **Ça me fait bizarre de poster le dernier jour des vacances XD comme si je les enterrais loin de moi… Bon, j'arrête la séquence émotion !**

 **Réponses :**

 **Asahi :**

 **Madame review un chapitre sur deux ! C'est quoi ce travail ! Tu mériterais que j'te croque et qu'j'te gobe tout rond U.U Miam ! Une Asahi en sauce, ça doit être bon… (Par contre, non, j'n'ai pas de chat, mais c'est pas grave ParceQueJePréfèreLesChiensKofKof). L'amouuuur briiiiille souuuus leeees étoaaales ! Ouais, tu m'as mise la chanson dans la tête avec ton putain de commentaire (j'vais te gober, j'te le jure !) mais je te passe cet écart, pauvre mortelle, car tu m'as fait rire U.U Bon j'abrège sur un « j't'aime, merci, t'es bonne, kisssssouuuu » parce que, au pire, on en parlera plus tard (et mon petit doigt me dit que lorsque j'aurais posté ça, je vais avoir une notif skype… XD) Donc voila, merci et prends-moi ces feelz dans la gueule, 'spèce de… -pan-**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Je sais pas pourquoi mon cerveau s'est dit « azzzi, on va faire une double-action simultanée dans la fic, geeeenre un glissement de point de vue tellement subtil que personne n'y verra que du feu ». Et je sais pas pourquoi ma conscience lui a répondu « ok, gros, c'est une bonne idée, lolilol ». Le coup de la voiture téléguidée était donc trop évident ? huuum –prend des notes- je ferais mieux. Par contre, est-ce qu'Ivan ne nagera pas à tout jamais dans l'ignorance~ ? :D Qui sait ? Je crois que ce perso est un immense troll, en fait… (oups, c'est la grosse faille de ma fic, j'ai des persos qui servent d'arbre de Nowel)… Bref, merci ! Keur sur toa !**

 **Beyond :**

 **OUI ! TU AVAIS DEVINE ! –te donne un cookie- Félicitation, tu savais tout ! Façons, vous m'aviez tous percée à jour, bandes de gniouf ! :T Azziii, j'suis vénère ! C'est comme Feli, tout le monde l'avait cramé (en tout cas, c'est que me disent vos reviews XD) Vous êtes trop forts pour moi, je m'incline ! Gros pourou à toi aussi, ma belle ! J'te kiss à mort !**

 **Yukihana :**

 **Etes-vous un ange, mademoiselle ? O.O Je suis… émue (tellement que j'te pardonne direct de pas m'avoir laissé de review avant MêmeSiCeCrimeMériteraitMortEtChâtim/PAN/) hum, hum… Franchement, t'es trop mimi ! T'as pointé du doigt exactement ce que j'essayais de faire avec mes persos, t'as analysé à la perfection (et tu m'as fait des compliiimeeeents ! blblblblbl – oui, je suis faible devant ça). Du coup, tout ce que je peux te faire, c'est te remercier mille fois pour ta bienveillance, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci, merci, merci, t'es adorable ! Je t'aime déjà ! (il en fauuut peuuu pour être heureuuux) J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Kiss !**

 **Voiiila !**

 **Merci à tous, ça fait plaiz d'être lue ! Je vous embrasse fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII :**

Lovino Vargas fut balancé au sol à côté de son jumeau en plein milieu de l'open-space, rapatrié par un Francis agacé par autant de résistance de la part de cette furie que son frère de cœur semblait aimer à la folie. Quoique leur couple risquait d'imploser avec cette terrible découverte. D'ailleurs, l'Espagnol les avait rejoint avec tant d'empressement qu'il s'était mangé une chaise dans le tibia, sous le regard consterné de tous.

Le silence fut pesant lorsque tous les acteurs furent réunis.

Agrippé à son frère comme à une bouée, Feliciano se faisait tout petit tandis que la honte inondait ses iris dorés. Mais cette fois-ci, Francis jura de ne pas se laisser attendrir. Il en avait marre d'être mené en bateau par tout le monde. Maintenant, il avait de plus en plus envie de tout prendre en main, de tout contrôler, de manière à ne plus jamais souffrir d'être le grand perdant de chaque jeu. Que ce soit dans le domaine familial ou professionnel, il se laissait faire pratiquement tout le temps au nom de la générosité. Mais c'était fini. Il ne protégerait plus sa sœur et n'accorderait plus jamais sa confiance au premier venu. D'abord Lucile, puis Matthieu, maintenant Feli… Tout le monde se fichait de sa gueule.

« Dites quelque chose, ordonna-t-il aux deux suspects qui se muèrent davantage dans le silence ».

Le sentant particulièrement agacé, Arthur lui caressa discrètement le dos du bout des doigts avec un air inquiet. Depuis le début de leur mission, l'aura apaisante de Francis avait disparue, remplacée par beaucoup plus d'empressement, d'anxiété et maintenant de colère. Il se doutait bien que la dispute entre la mère et le fils n'avait pas dû être des plus joyeuses, mais l'état émotionnel de Francis jouait beaucoup sur son caractère. De moins en moins apaisé dans sa vie, il devenait à cran en société. A vrai dire, il semblait excessivement sur ses gardes…

« Ecoutez…, reprit-il en plissant les yeux. Je suis tout près d'exploser de rage alors profitez de ces derniers moments de calme pour vous expliquer, parce qu'après, il sera trop tard.

_ Doucement, commanda Ludwig en voyant Feliciano trembler. Tu vas les braquer.

_ Ce serait un moindre mal.

_ Calme-toi, chuchota Arthur. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ».

La voix angoissée d'Arthur eut plus d'effet que celle de l'Allemand, il se tut donc et détourna les yeux en laissant son amant mener l'interrogatoire.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez fais une chose pareille…

_ Lovi…, insista l'Espagnol. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ Laissez tomber, cette histoire vous dépasse complètement.

_ Vee… Calme-toi, fratello. On pourrait leur expliquer…

_ Inutile de mettre le monde entier au courant. De toute façon, on est en tort, un point c'est tout ».

Assumant ses responsabilités, Lovino joua les grands frères matures aux yeux de tous pour masquer le fait qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas la situation. Puis ce n'était comme si le regard brisé d'Antonio allait l'aider à retrouver ses esprits. Il détestait décevoir les gens, et encore moins une personne qu'il appréciait.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas la grappe tant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau ! s'emporta l'Espagnol.

_ Mais cherche pas, bordel ! On ne peut pas t'en parler à toi, ça gâcherait tous nos efforts !

_ Je m'en fous, dis-moi !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Non !

_ Si ! »

Arthur, ayant perdu à son tour le contrôle de la discussion à cause de cet enfoiré de pirate informatique, gonfla les joues pour s'empêcher d'exploser, avant de tirer l'oreille d'Antonio pour le jeter quelques mètres plus loin. Le fracas fut sourd et Ludwig haussa les sourcils devant ce geste digne d'une mama italienne au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Les Italiens restèrent pantois en priant pour ne pas subir le même sort et Francis laissa couler parce que, au fond de lui, il avait eu envie de faire pareil.

« Bon. Oubliez ce sale gosse, c'est à moi que vous vous adressez, attaqua l'Anglais sans aucun regard pour sa victime. Je vous ordonne de me dire précisément ce qu'il se passe ici ou je vous jure que c'est à la police que vous devrez rendre des comptes. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous n'êtes clairement pas en position de force, alors ne vous payez pas le luxe de me faire languir. Je veux et j'exige des réponses précises et honnêtes. Pour qui volez-vous ces dossiers ?

_ … Pour la _Nordics corporation_ …

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Quelques mois tout au plus…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ … »

La voilà, la question qui bloquait. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir très envie de faire cette confidence, un peu comme s'ils en avaient honte. Leur regard se faisait fuyant et leurs lèvres refusaient de se dénouer. Pourtant, c'était nettement cette question dont Arthur voulait la réponse. Arthur entre autre. Francis était peut-être même encore plus curieux puisqu'il connaissait le caractère de Feliciano et ne pouvait donc pas concevoir qu'il y avait une affaire de fric sous-jacente. A moins que, comme lui, ils aient eu besoin d'argent pour des problèmes personnels.

Antonio, revenu silencieusement en se frottant l'oreille et en fusillant le Kirkland du regard, se posa à même le sol, en face des deux suspects, pour les détailler avec intérêt. Pour sûr, cette histoire cachait quelque chose de plus suspect qu'une simple trahison pour une liasse de billets, d'autant plus que les jumeaux n'étaient pas connus comme étant spécialement vénaux ou en difficultés financières.

« Pourquoi ? répéta Antonio une ultime fois ».

Dans son regard nageaient tendresse et tristesse, poignardant de plein fouet le duo le plus honteux de l'année, qui fut bien démuni devant ce regard si intense et déçu. Décevoir Antonio… ce devait être une première.

« Pour toi… _bastardo_ … »

Antonio cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

« Pour… moi ? Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ J'ai dit 'pour toi' ! Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas là-dedans ! On a fait ça 'pour toi' ! »

Sur les nerfs, Lovino avait lâché le secret pour ne plus avoir à subir la figure engluée de pitié de son cher et tendre partenaire. Le voir complètement perdu était beaucoup plus supportable pour son cœur. Par réflexe, Francis échangea un coup d'œil circonspect avec Arthur pendant que Ludwig tentait d'obtenir des aveux de Feliciano par intimidation visuelle. Seul Matthieu restait en retrait, bras croisés, avec une petite moue plaquée au visage parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien de ce qu'il se passait.

En désespoir de cause, Lovino lâcha la sauce avec certainement une grande colère contre lui-même.

« T'es vraiment con ! Tu le sais, ça ?! Toutes tes conneries d'ado attardé… mais merde ! Comment t'as pu te faire griller ?!

_ Mais de quoi tu… ?

_ DE TES PUTAIN DE PIRATAGES ! »

Antonio sursauta et perdit un peu l'équilibre, bousculé par cette attaque verbale qui cachait beaucoup de frustration. Feliciano se taisait et n'osait pas arrêter son frère, sans doute parce que le poids du secret lui était devenu insupportable et que c'était donc une libération de lâcher le morceau.

« On a été contacté y a quelques temps par ces _fullanculo_ de la _Nordic's Corporation_ , qui ont trouvés le moyen de cramer tes magouilles ! Ils ont de quoi te faire coffrer pour cinq ans avec des sommes indécentes d'amendes en prime ! Voire pire parce que t'es un tel génie que tu peux représenter un danger pour la société ! Et ça, ils en ont la preuve ! »

Si Antonio avait pâli en entendant ça, Francis se sentit encore une fois trahi dans sa confiance, notamment car son meilleur ami lui avait juré de n'avoir jamais rien fait de grave avec son talent d'informaticien – si ce n'est changer le fond d'écran de Lovino pour déconner. Mais quel con aussi… Il aurait dû se douter que son ami mentait. Un tel don ne se gaspille pas, bien sûr. Et à côté de ça, Arthur se sentait fier d'avoir eu raison de se méfier de l'Espagnol. Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens…

« Mais… mais j'ai arrêté depuis…

_ Pas assez longtemps, apparemment.

_ Si on ne veut pas que la vérité éclate, on doit leur remettre régulièrement les gros projets de l'entreprise, reprit Feliciano pour calmer le jeu. A la base, il n'y avait que moi qui subissais ce chantage, mais _fratello_ a tout découvert… Donc il s'est embourbé dans ma bêtise…

_ T'as jamais été particulièrement discret. C'est à se demander comment ces cons de nordiques ont pu croire un instant que tu ne te ferais jamais choper.

_ Antonio, faut qu'on parle, coupa sèchement Francis. Je crois que t'as oublié de me parler d'un truc ».

Automatiquement, Ludwig s'interposa, ayant flairé le danger.

« Calme-toi. Ce qui est fait est fait, nous devons trouver une solution avant toute chose.

_ Explique-moi d'abord ce que toi, tu foutais ici en pleine nuit ».

Un peu trop amer pour être dans son état normal, le Français croisa ses bras en lançant des éclairs par les yeux, inutilement agacé pour un rien alors que, dans ce genre de situation, il devrait plutôt se poser et réfléchir comme un adulte responsable. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se donner la peine d'être mature et sympathique. Ça allait trop mal dans sa vie pour qu'il reste la bonne poire de service.

« Feliciano agissait de manière suspecte ces derniers temps. J'enquêtais sur lui de mon côté, mais sans savoir qu'il y avait une histoire de vol derrière ça.

_ On avait chacun les éléments de l'affaire, soupira Arthur. Dommage qu'on ait été trop suspicieux pour penser à communiquer. Par contre, pénétrer mon bureau de nuit n'était peut-être pas nécessaire.

_ Oh, euh… je…, blêmit l'Allemand. Je pensais qu'en lisant le dossier de Feliciano, je trouverais de quoi me donner quelques pistes de réflexion… Puis comme Francis aussi devenait suspect, j'ai aussi ouvert son dossier… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je fouille leur CV.

_ Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne, ici, résuma le Français en plissant les yeux ».

Maintenant, même le plus niais du groupe avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Francis, parce que passer du bon gars gentillet souriant à un homme colérique, amer et agressif, ça se voyait vite. Et Arthur avait beau lui offrir sa chaleur en s'approchant de lui, cela ne refroidissait pas l'atmosphère. Il fallait le comprendre aussi, tout le monde mentait ou le laissait derrière, que ce soit dans la famille ou au travail. Lui qui s'était complu dans une vie rythmée et stable, c'était un changement trop brusque.

Son regard azuré fila rapidement sur Matthieu, qui se sentit un peu agressé lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était fixé et jugé.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je t'ai entendu parler avec monsieur Kirkland, ce matin… A la base, je devais juste te ramener quelques dossiers mais j'ai surpris votre conversation sur cette histoire de vol. Ma curiosité a été titillée donc j'ai décidé de rester au travail jusqu'à ce que vous partiez pour voir comment les choses allaient se passer.

_ Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Désolé… »

Sa colère venait de muter en fatigue. Francis se frotta le visage avec lassitude en digérant toutes ces informations qu'il peinait à se récapituler. Feliciano et Lovino en voleurs, ça allait être dur à intégrer. Antonio en pirate informatique ayant très, très, très certainement fait un truc salement illégal par le passé, ça piquait. Ludwig en fouine, pourquoi pas. Et maintenant Matthieu en petit espion du dimanche ? Pire journée de sa vie, en plus de celle où sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

Tout ce qu'il prenait pour acquis se dilapidait morceau par morceau devant ses yeux. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de contrôler et d'être celui qui mentait…, ça le rendait juste fou d'être également victime de ce genre de manège.

Si même un être doux et pur comme Feliciano pouvait être amené à commettre un crime, c'était bien que le monde était corrompu jusque dans sa chair. Et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas finissaient par en être victimes. C'était ça la finalité ? Faire partie des belligérants ou des victimes ? Il fallait être foncièrement malhonnête pour s'en sortir ? Malhonnête en se faisait passer pour honnête ? Tout le monde portait un masque, tout le monde essayait de manipuler autrui pour arriver à ses fins. Et Francis n'était plus qu'un belligérant, il était passé victime. Ça le dégoûtait.

Ce monde injuste lui avait volé ses enfants et ses amis, sa confiance. A quoi bon se donner du mal pour être charitable si au final, il faut manipuler pour gagner ce qui nous est dû ? Francis n'aurait pas eu à prostituer son corps pour grimper dans la hiérarchie si sa femme ne lui avait pas planté un tel couteau dans le dos par orgueil. Et maintenant, pour récupérer son bien, il devait encore mettre ses principes de côté, quitte à perdre l'amour d'une mère et la confiance d'une sœur. Pourquoi sa vie lui ordonnait-elle de perdre quelque chose pour en gagner une autre ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen pour lui d'avoir ses enfants et sa mère ?

Qu'il rêve. De toute façon, c'était terminé pour lui. Quitte à choisir, il devait aller au bout.

« Je suis tout de même surpris que tu ais infiltré mon ordinateur, avoua Antonio sur un ton reproche. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

_ Parce que j'ai vu ton écran ce matin, crétin ! Quand tu m'as fait venir dans ton bureau pour… pour… parler. Tétais en train de vérifier les branchements de tes putains de caméras ! T'es encore moins discret et subtil que mon frère, faut le faire ! Donc, je suis repassé à la pause déjeuné pour péter la protection de ton ordi depuis le tien, ce qui m'a permis de m'y infiltrer tranquillement quand je suis revenu à mon bureau ».

La bouche de l'Espagnol s'était ouverte en grand sous le choc. Pour le coup, il se sentait vraiment très con.

« Bon…, reprit Arthur dans un élan de maturité. Plutôt que de se reprocher nos actes, on va essayer de régler le problème.

_ Bon courage parce que la _Nordic's_ ne nous lâchera pas, trancha Lovino. Et on ne va pas gentiment dire à la police qu'Antonio a détourné les fonds d'une entreprise voilà quatre ans ».

Tout le monde tira une tronche mémorable en fixant l'Espagnol défait qui se tenait la tête entre les mains. Francis manqua de péter un câble en comprenant que son ami lui avait reproché son propre crime. Monsieur avait détourné de l'argent mais lui reprochait d'en gagner par des moyens peu conventionnels ? Quelle blague !

« On ne peut rien faire pour débloquer la situation, pleurnicha Feliciano. On n'est bloqué… Toutes les preuves sont dans les locaux de la _Nordic's_ , sur l'ordinateur du grand patron… Il nous a nargués avec ça quand on a été convoqué.

_ Dans le bureau du patron ? reprit Francis à demi-mot en fixant la lune à travers la fenêtre.

_ Oui… Il a un dossier sur son ordinateur, je crois…

_ Comment t'y es-tu pris pour détourner de l'argent ? »

Antonio mit un temps avant de comprendre que son meilleur ami s'adressait à lui avec un air absent.

« Euh… Je… J'ai piraté l'un des ordinateurs de l'entreprise que je visais parce qu'il était moins bien protégé, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, la cyber-police renforce chaque jour un peu plus la sécurité. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de mal, il y a cinq ans. J'ai tenté d'effacer mes traces mais faut croire que j'ai laissé une preuve derrière moi. Pourtant, j'avais mis au point mon super-virus…

_ Ton 'super-virus' ?

_ Ouais, j'avais fabriqué un logiciel ultra-poussé, capable d'annihiler absolument toutes les données d'un ordinateur après en avoir pris le contrôle. C'était un virus contagieux, en plus, qui se glissait dans les câbles et dans le réseau pour détruire les données des ordinateurs partageant sa connexion. J'ai dû me faire choper en brisant les défenses de l'ordinateur, ce n'est pas possible que ce soit mon virus qui ait oublié de masquer ma présence après mon acte ».

Francis ne dit rien, obnubilé par sa précieuse lune. Elle avait l'air de lui murmurer des paroles corruptrices puisqu'il se sentait fléchir dans ses propres valeurs. Des idées lui venaient en tête, des plans se formaient, des informations se liaient et tout ça à son grand déplaisir. Il n'aimait pas du tout les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait.

Puis c'était ridicule… Il était en train de réfléchir à un plan pour sauver Feliciano et Lovino de leur piège. Mais pourquoi se donner du mal pour eux ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient que les victimes de ce monde cruel et pas des belligérants comme lui ? Etait-ce là un ultime acte de philanthropie de sa part ? C'était ridicule, oui. Il pouvait risquer gros dans cette histoire, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de jouer avec la loi dans sa situation.

Et pourtant, l'idée caressait son esprit comme la clarté lunaire baisait son visage.

C'était sûrement plus à cause de la fatigue et de son état émotionnel que de la lune, mais il aimait tellement cet astre qu'il voulait lui accorder l'honneur d'être responsable de ses pensées malhonnêtes.

Si Lovino avait pu pénétrer le système d'Antonio, c'était parce qu'il avait directement agi sur son ordinateur. C'était en effet plus pratique pour ne pas être repéré pendant un piratage.

Le démon en lui ressorti, il se lécha les lèvres avec machiavélisme en pensant à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui confirmerait qu'il était une ordure mais qui sauverait le reste d'innocence des deux victimes. Il pouvait les aider, même à son niveau. Il pouvait se mettre en danger et prendre ce délicieux risque.

« Très bien, conclut-il en reprenant son sourire faux à la surprise générale. Je vais m'occuper de ce problème, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Inquiet, Feliciano regarda son frère avec scepticisme, perturbé autant par le changement d'humeur de son patron que par cette mystérieuse promesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Francis ? demanda curieusement l'Anglais.

_ Je vais aller supprimer ce dossier ».

Ils froncèrent tous des sourcils, incertains. La détermination de Francis avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'effrayant, comme si toute la malice du monde venait de s'emparer de lui. Une atmosphère de conquérant lui collait à la peau et son regard était teinté de dédain. Ce n'était clairement plus le même homme, mais il gardait cette énergie et cette fougue qu'on lui avait toujours connue. Francis n'avait pas complètement changé, il avait plutôt évolué, mais pas forcément dans la bonne direction.

« Je peux savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? attaqua l'Allemand avec un air suspicieux ».

Leur discussion fut soudainement mise en suspend lorsque le son caractéristique de l'ascenseur près à ouvrir ses portes retentit. Comme une furie, Arthur se rua sur l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière et ordonna à tout le monde de se coucher à terre avec un certain empressement. Il n'y avait donc plus que la lune et les milliers d'étoiles comme source de clarté.

« Euh… Pourquoi on se cache ? demanda Lovino en acceptant cependant l'ordre de son patron.

_ Reflexe, répondit l'Anglais en se collant à Francis pour le forcer à reculer dans l'ombre d'un siège ».

Apparaissant comme une brise de printemps, Ivan Braginsky traversa l'open-space en contournant involontairement ses employés, se plaignait au téléphone qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'oublier son ordinateur portable dans une des salles de réunions. En chemin, il frôla le pauvre Matthieu qui s'était planqué où il avait pu mais n'y prit pas garde, ce qui était tout de même un peu insultant pour le Canadien.

La scène était grotesque, mais Arthur n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'être interrogé par qui que ce soit sur leur petite escapade nocturne, d'autant plus qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce. Heureusement, tout le monde joua le jeu et attendit gentiment que le grand patron – complètement à l'ouest par rapport à la réalité de la situation – ne leur fasse l'honneur de déguerpir de là.

Dans tous les cas, toutes les personnes ici présentes avaient compris qu'ils avaient le même but et qu'il serait donc plus intelligent de se serrer les coudes que de faire cavalier seul. Feliciano et Lovino étaient très clairement victimes d'une situation qu'ils n'avaient pas voulus, et provoquée involontairement par un Espagnol plus qu'embarrassé, et il était moralement du devoir de Francis de faire quelque chose – c'était du moins à ça qu'il se persuadait pendant qu'Arthur se pressait contre son corps pour faire barrage.

Trop mignon.

Le danger passé, ils se relevèrent en chancelant et Ludwig alla rallumer la lumière avec une mine déconfite car peu habituée à ce genre de jeu. Il n'avait concrètement rien fait d'illégale mais, rien à faire, il se sentait coupable de quelque chose.

Devant le silence global, le Français reprit son sourire victorieux et le fil de la conversation.

« Je vais aller directement dans le bureau du patron de la _Nordic's Corporation_ , puis je supprimerais le dossier.

_ Arrêtes, tu affabules, coupa l'Espagnol. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_ Je me fiche de ton avis, ma décision est prise. Et si tu veux servir à quelque chose, donne-moi ton virus informatique, ça les punira de leur chantage ».

Antonio était outré que Francis ignore ses conseils et vienne lui demander l'objet même qui était responsable de cette situation. Le problème pour lui, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas trop se permettre de l'ouvrir après tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Evidemment, supprimer ce dossier arrangerait tout le monde, puisque les salauds de l'entreprise concurrente n'auraient plus de matière à chantage, mais le projet était dangereux à mener. Trop dangereux. Antonio ne voulait pas mettre son meilleur ami dans une situation plus critique que celle où il était.

« Francis… On ne peut pas pénétrer les bureaux de la _Nordic's_ , et encore moins celui du patron.

_ Si. Il suffit de forcer la serrure.

_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais comme moi qu'ils ont un système d'ascenseur intelligent ».

Devant la mine interrogative de Matthieu, Ludwig étoffa ce que son collègue venait d'annoncer.

« Les membres ont un badge qu'ils placent devant un détecteur et qui les amène à leur propre étage. C'est pour éviter justement les indésirables ou les fuites. Les derniers étages de leur bâtiment ne sont accessibles que par un petit nombre de personnes, dont le directeur et le sous-directeur ».

Francis lâcha un sourire cruel.

« Donc, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de me procurer le badge d'un haut placé. Rien de plus facile.

_ Facile ? s'étonna Feliciano. Dis plutôt que c'est impossible.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit amicalement son patron. J'ai mes propres contacts ».

Arthur nota la pointe d'amusement dans cet aveu et comprit que son amant avait déjà pensé à une solution. Il semblait si sûr de lui que c'en était intriguant, et à vrai dire, Arthur était prêt à le suivre dans n'importe quelle situation rocambolesque, tout bonnement parce qu'il lui faisait confiance et savait que lui seul pouvait réussir un tour de force pareil. Il était bien déterminé à aider Francis dans sa quête, même si cela signifiait les compromettre tous deux.

Puisqu'après tout, ils étaient deux belles ordures.

0*O*o*O*0

Erika contemplait le petit Alfred avec une moue intriguée. L'enfant était de nature assez turbulente et le tenir relevait de l'exploit par rapport à sa petite sœur Océane, qui savait se faire discrète quand il le fallait. Mais aujourd'hui, le petit garçon jouait en silence avec ses kaplas, lancé dans la construction d'une tour géante avec ses petits bouts de bois, et le tout dans une atmosphère de dépressif.

En tant que nourrice, Erika avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Surtout que même la petite sœur avait capté que son aîné n'allait pas bien. Pour une enfant de peut-être cinq-six ans, elle avait l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en se posant à ses côtés.

_ C'est la faute à l'école…, bafouilla-t-il en attaquant un nouvel étage de sa construction.

_ Tu as eu une mauvaise note ? Ta maman t'a punie ?

_ Non… Maman me demande pas mes notes…

_ Alors ce sont tes camarades de classe qui ont été méchants ?

_ Oui… J'ai défendu un élève qui pleurait et les autres, ils ont dit des choses méchantes…

_ Qu'ont-ils dis ? »

Alfred arrêta sa construction en fixant son petit kapla d'un œil triste. Sa lèvre inférieure avait presqu'intégralement recouverte la supérieure et ses yeux commençaient à se noyer d'eau salée. Finalement, il inséra le bout de bois dans un interstice laissé à la base de sa construction et tira violemment dessus, détruisant l'intégralité de son travail.

« J'ai pas de papa… »

Et il fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

Interloquée de cet aveu, Erika le prit contre elle pour calmer son chagrin, acceptant même de recevoir l'étreinte d'Océane – gagnée à son tour par l'émotion. En tant que femme à tout faire de la maison, la jeune demoiselle était au courant pour le divorce de sa patronne, bien qu'elle n'en connaisse ni les raisons, ni les origines. L'ex-madame Bonnefoy restait très fermée sur le sujet, tant et si bien que jamais sa subordonnée ne s'était risquée à insister sur la question. Elle n'avait eu que quelques informations à tout hasard, de quoi connaitre le nom du père et que son ex-femme le haïssait comme personne. Cependant, Erika ne se laissait pas corrompre quand Juliette disait que c'était un salopard ou ce genre de chose. Sous l'énervement, il est facile de transformer la réalité et de diffuser des rumeurs infondées.

Surtout qu'entendre de la bouche d'une mère absente que son ancien mari était un salopard, c'était risible. D'autant plus que devant les services sociaux, Erika avait été obligée, sous menace de renvoi, de mentir en disant que sa patronne était là pour ses enfants et ne rentrait pas si tard que ça du travail. Depuis ce jour, elle n'accordait plus beaucoup de crédit aux dires de Juliette – menteuse professionnelle – et ne restait à son service que pour protéger les enfants. La mère n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, vu le dévouement de son employée pour faire les tâches ingrates de la maison. Parfois, Erika avait l'impression d'être la véritable propriétaire des lieux, ainsi que la mère des petits.

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait pas saisi l'importance pour les enfants de connaitre la véritable histoire du divorce de leurs parents. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, certes, mais que le père n'ait absolument aucun droit de visite sur eux… c'était assez extrême. Surtout connaissant les talents de Madame pour tisser des mensonges, Erika craignait que l'histoire ne fût qu'une immense tragédie pour le père. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Elle avait aussi peur que ce conflit familial et le mutisme constant de Juliette sur la question ne freine l'épanouissement d'Alfred et d'Océane. Sans père ni mère, leur enfance en prenait un sérieux coup, et la jeune Suissesse ne pouvait pas éternellement jouer les substitue. Ce n'était pas sain pour eux. La preuve aujourd'hui avec la crise de larmes du petit. Il aurait su où était et qui était son papa, il aurait répliqué à ses agresseurs que c'était normal, mais le fait de ne rien savoir le bloquait.

« Si tu veux, je ferais des recherches pour vous, rassura-t-elle. Je vais découvrir qui est votre papa et je vous dirais aussi pourquoi il ne peut pas vous voir. Ça vous va ? »

Deux paires d'yeux curieux et remplis d'espoir la couvèrent, suivis de francs remerciements et de bises sur les deux joues. Bien qu'elle se fut embourbée dans une promesse qui mettrait son poste en danger si elle se faisait choper, Erika prenait très à cœur de mettre enfin des mots sur les silences gênants de Juliette. Madame avait beau être forte et professionnelle, elle avait complètement ratée sa transition pour devenir une mère. Peut-être qu'elle était trop obnubilée par sa jeunesse pour ça, mais le résultat était là : elle n'était pas faite pour être mère.

Et si de la mère l'on ne pouvait rien tirer, il fallait regarder du côté du père. Tout simplement.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle eut couché les enfants le soir venu, Erika se rua dans sa petite chambre pour ouvrir son ordinateur. Comme elle s'y était attendu, Francis Bonnefoy avait une page Facebook – plus professionnelle que personnelle, d'ailleurs, vu le mur du jeune homme – et elle se motiva donc à chercher deux-trois informations sur lui. Quand on dit que Facebook est la porte ouverte à votre vie privée… Et encore, elle n'avait pas tout en main puisqu'elle n'était pas dans ses contacts !

De toute manière, elle avait déjà ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire l'adresse de son travail. Même si elle passait pour stalkeuse ou une fangirl en manque – et vu la tête de Monsieur, c'était loin d'être insensé –, elle était satisfaite d'elle. D'abord, elle l'observerait de loin, puis elle irait lui toucher deux mots.

Sur sa photo de profil, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre. Voir ce genre de personne être accusé de maltraitance, c'était incroyable. Evidemment, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, disait-on, mais même… il n'avait pas l'air d'un ancien alcoolique. Pourtant, il était aussi accusé de ça. Juliette disait qu'il avait été violent envers elle quelques fois, après être rentré ivre du travail. Pour une obscure raison tout à fait subjective, Erika n'en croyait pas un traitre mot. Elle avait déjà vu ce à quoi ressemblait un homme habitué à téter la bouteille et, franchement, le profil de Francis, frais comme la rosée du matin, n'y correspondait pas. Surtout vu tous les posts glorieux que ses collègues lui avaient collés au dos. Francis avait l'air d'être un bien-aimé, et non un salopard.

Décidemment, cette histoire cachait quelque chose.

0*O*o*O*0

Ayant décidé de s'occuper lui-même de punir la _Nordic's_ pour son odieux chantage, Francis avait décidé de ne faire part de son plan à personne pour le moment, car ne souhaitant pas mêler les autres à cette histoire. Arthur serait très certainement mis dans la confidence vu le regard tinté d'admiration qu'il lui avait envoyé tout à l'heure, mais en ce qui concernait les deux victimes ou Ludwig, c'était hors de question. Mieux valait être peu nombreux à connaitre la vérité et il y avait déjà trop de témoins.

Dans tous les cas, il était préparé à mener son plan à bien, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait sans doute de son ultime sacrifice altruiste.

Tout le monde prit donc l'ascenseur pour enfin quitter le bâtiment – et à presque deux heures du matin, ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Bien que Francis acceptât d'être raccompagné par Arthur, il décida de le faire attendre dix minutes pour escorter Matthieu au bus nocturne de la Défense, le petit n'ayant pas manifesté l'envie d'être raccompagné en voiture malgré les propositions de l'Anglais.

L'aller-retour serait court, mais Francis n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul.

En chemin, le silence fut brisé par le Canadien, bafouillant timidement :

« Je suis désolé… J'ai écouté ta conversation avec Kirkland.

_ C'est bon… C'est pas grave, rassura l'autre sans vraiment croire à ses mots.

_ Non, je… ce que je veux dire, c'est que… j'ai 'écouté'… votre conversation.

_ Oui, ça, j'ai bien compris, pourquoi est-ce que tu… ? »

Francis arrêta de marcher lorsque l'information fit 'tilt' dans sa tête, se remémorant qu'il avait fait l'amour à Arthur contre la porte juste après leur petite discussion. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Francis se sentit rougir d'embarras et frotta ses yeux d'une main en espérant rêver. Pour le coup, Matthieu l'agaçait sensiblement.

« Je suis désolé…

_ Tu peux l'être, en effet ».

Et le pire, c'était que ce bon gros paranoïaque de Français commençait à suspecter son subordonné d'avoir prévu de lui en parler en chemin vers le bus, et que c'était donc pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé d'être raccompagné en voiture : il **savait** que son patron se dévouerait pour le conduire à bon port. Il s'était fait avoir, il le savait. Il en était sûr. Tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule et tout le monde le manipulait. Et le Canadien plus que tous.

Celui-ci resta effacé après avoir été sèchement remis à sa place, peu habitué à subir l'agacement de Francis. A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à autre chose qu'à cette amertume, mais même lui devait avoir remarqué le changement de personnalité s'étant opéré chez le cadre. Avec ses yeux fatigués, il commençait à faire peur, à tel point que Matthieu était plus angoissé par la présence de Francis que s'il avait été seul pour aller prendre son bus. Et c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait son bienfaiteur comme une menace potentiel. Que se passait-il ici ? Depuis quand les choses avaient-elles autant changées ? Personne n'avait vu la métamorphose de Francis.

Ce dernier soupira et marcha en tête de file sans regarder son interlocuteur, réfléchissant vivement à la meilleure stratégie à adopter.

Il pourrait faire comme avec Antonio et jouer la carte de l'honnêteté en lui balançant tout, mais vu la réaction de l'Espagnol quand il lui avait avoué son histoire avec Arthur, il n'avait pas envie de retenter. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus envie de faire confiance à quoique ce soit, ni Antonio, ni Matthieu, car les deux lui avaient prouvés qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi purs que ça.

Et si la carte de l'honnêteté ne l'attirait pas, il lui restait le mensonge.

« Matthieu… »

Sa voix se fit plus faible, brisée même, alors qu'il avait stoppé sa course en pleine rue. Attentif mais suspicieux, le Canadien resta à une distance de sécurité raisonnable sans trop donner l'impression de s'être éloigné. Il attendait patiemment la suite des explications, jugeant du même coup que le temps se rafraichissait étrangement. Une brise s'était engouffrée entre deux gratte-ciel pour fouetter leurs joues.

« Je l'aime ».

Toute la méfiance du plus jeune s'envola avec le souffle du vent, ses yeux s'élargir d'eux-mêmes et il contempla interdit le visage souffrant de Francis qui s'était tourné pour lui faire face. Dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus passaient tant d'émotions que Matthieu ne suspecta pas une seule seconde que cela puisse être un mensonge. L'authenticité de cet aveu lui semblait réelle car elle avait l'air de lui faire mal. Le Canadien commençait déjà à s'imaginer des scénarios d'amour impossible, justifiant avec ses affabulations ce qui pourrait avoir amené ces deux-là à franchir le pas.

« Sans lui, je ne serais rien. C'est le seul à m'avoir compris et à être là pour moi. Alors que tout va mal dans ma vie, lui reste. Je l'aime. Même si on ne devrait pas, je n'y peux rien. J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre ».

L'acteur ne sut pas d'où il tirait toute cette émotion mais elle eut l'air de convaincre son interlocuteur, dont le regard bouleversé et mouillant ne laissait place à aucun doute sur ses pensées. A peu de choses près, Francis pourrait y croire lui-même, d'ailleurs il était gagné par son personnage puisqu'il sentit ses jambes trembloter. Pourtant, il savait qu'il mentait. N'est-ce pas ?

Arthur était certes sa bouée de sauvetage, mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup mais l'amour n'y avait pas sa place, ce serait ridicule. Après tout, l'un comme l'autre avait des obligations qui, de toute manière, prenait largement le pas sur une quelconque histoire entre eux. Francis était obsédé par l'idée de retrouver ses enfants et d'un jour retomber en grâce aux yeux de sa mère, Arthur devait protéger Amélia de sa mère… Où mettre de l'amour là-dedans ? Nulle part, bien sûr. Ils avaient un contrat, ils s'aimaient bien et basta.

Francis avait trop souffert de l'amour pour oser en parler dignement, quant à Arthur, il ne l'avait jamais connu.

« Je ne savais pas, bafouilla Matthieu. Pardon… J'ignorais que tu allais mal, à vrai dire…

_ Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. C'est difficile de le cacher au quotidien mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ C'est triste… Moi qui pensais que ta vie ne comptait aucun nuage, je me suis fourvoyé.

_ Désolé, ce n'était pas contre toi en particulier.

_ Je sais, je comprends. Quand on va mal, on ne veut pas que nos proches s'inquiètes, c'est normal de vouloir garder la tête haute. Je te retrouve bien là. Merci de me l'avoir dit et pardon de t'avoir espionné. En fait… quand j'ai compris que Kirkland et toi étiez ensembles, j'ai imaginé des choses vraiment pas sympas à ton sujet et j'en ai honte.

_ Tu pensais que je passais sous le bureau pour arrondir mes fins de mois ?

_ … Disons que… ça m'a traversé l'esprit… une seconde… Désolé.

_ Heureusement que tu as compris que ce n'était pas mon genre.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi ».

Il y a quelques temps, Francis aurait eu le cœur brisé de jouer ainsi sur les apparences. Il rebondissait de mensonges en mensonges, manipulant son pauvre ami en utilisant l'image qu'il renvoyait au quotidien comme bouclier, analysait ses émotions pour mieux l'amener où il voulait. Et ça l'amusait. Il n'en avait plus honte. Tant pis pour Matthieu et sa naïveté. Francis ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser au courant de son histoire avec Arthur sans y apporter son grain de sel. En faisant croire à un amour impossible, il se garantissait le silence du Canadien.

Leur discussion prit fin à l'arrivée du bus, forçant le plus jeune à courir pour l'obtenir – car à cette heure tardive, les passages étaient peu fréquents – et ce au plus grand bonheur de Francis qui put enfin respirer. Mentir était utile, mais ça lui coûtait de plus en plus d'efforts.

En fin de compte, les choses n'allaient pas si mal pour lui.

Son secret avec Arthur restait protégé, Feliciano et Lovino seraient prochainement vengés et Antonio ne se risquerait sûrement plus à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Bon, il avait toujours ce procès au cul mais avec tout l'argent qu'il avait amassé, il pourrait se payer un excellent avocat. Surtout qu'à force d'en rajouter à chaque fois, Juliette allait finir par se trahir. Francis était bien placé pour le savoir : un mensonge pouvait être géré facilement, mais un tissu entier filé d'absurdités devenait difficile à gérer. La moindre erreur ou incohérence dans le discours de Madame causerait sa perte. Surtout qu'elle appuyait essentiellement ses preuves de témoignages (des faux surtout).

Par exemple, ils se souvenaient tous les deux très bien du jour où le meuble suspendu dans la cuisine était tombé au sol dans un vacarme monstre – réveillant au passage les petits qui faisaient leur sieste. Eh bien, avec un brin de fantaisie, Juliette avait réussi à faire croire que Francis l'avait poussé contre le meuble dans un élan de rage, appuyé par le témoignage des voisins qui, comme par hasard, se souvenaient tous avoir entendus fracas et cris d'enfants ce jour-là. Bien sûr, Francis avait sorti le constat du technicien qui prouvait que les gonds avaient céder à cause de l'humidité, mais les deux camps du procès continuaient de se balancer cet argument en boucle à chaque fois.

Il y aurait bien un jour où tout cela prendrait fin. Trop de mensonges conduisent à une implosion.

Juliette faisait la belle en le narguant mais Francis n'était pas dupe. Elle marchait sur un fil et le savait. Son seul avantage était d'être une femme et de se faire passer pour une mère inquiète.

S'il parvenait à prouver qu'elle mentait, il serait sauvé.

Il se traina jusqu'au bureau et retrouva Arthur à l'accueil, vautré sur un fauteuil de la réception avec lassitude. C'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé par terre vu sa dégaine, le siège n'était clairement pas assez grand pour qu'une personne s'y allonge. Les petits yeux verts clignèrent à son arrivée pour réveiller ce pauvre Britannique épuisé par les événements. Il s'était redressé mollement puis dirigé vers Francis à pas feutrés pour se coller naturellement à lui.

« Je pense que je vais conduire à ta place, jugea le latin. Enfin… seulement si tu acceptes de me prêter les clés de ta voiture.

_ Mmm… Vas-y, je te fais confiance ».

Voilà qui faisait chaud au cœur. Un grand sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres, Francis attrapa son amant pour l'épaule pour ne pas le perdre, glissant avec lui dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre le sous-sol.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui mais ils se sentirent un peu hors du temps. C'était une étrange sensation, celle de suivre un événement sans se sentir complètement concerné, un peu comme s'ils le vivaient à la troisième personne, de loin…  
Peut-être parce que les principaux acteurs de ce conflit n'étaient plus Francis et Arthur mais Feliciano et Lovino. Quand ils avaient menés l'enquête, ils s'étaient sentis au cœur de l'action, comme de vrais détectives, mais maintenant que tout était dévoilé, ils n'étaient plus que des figurants dans l'histoire.

D'où l'intrigante promesse du Français sur sa future vengeance.

Arthur avait hâte d'être de la partie, même s'il sentait que cette histoire allait être à double-tranchant. Sur cette curieuse appréhension, il grimpa au siège passager et laissa son partenaire mener la danse. La voiture ne se fit pas prier et fila sur les routes, entourée par la nuit silencieuse.

Dans les rues mal fréquentées, quelques commerces gardaient leurs lumières allumées, aidés par les fiers lampadaires et les flammes timides des cigarettes. Les deux amants ne se risquèrent pas à allumer la radio, préférant profiter de ce moment de calme succédant à une vraie tempête de révélations.

« Tu me diras, hein ? »

Francis lança un coup d'œil rapide à son passager qui avait tourné son visage vers la fenêtre. Il savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Ce petit curieux voulait connaitre son plan de combat pour bousiller les preuves des _Nordic's_. Pour ça, il allait forcément devoir lui avouer deux-trois choses qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lui dire – plus par oubli que par réelle dissimulation. Sa rencontre avec Emil, notamment. En espérant qu'Arthur ne soit pas jaloux face à ce petit jeune sorti de nulle part qui avait trouvé le moyen de faire de Francis un mensonge contre son frère surprotecteur.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était évident qu'Arthur allait être jaloux.

Quelle importance ?

« Promis. Mais quand tu seras plus frais, par contre ».

Railleur, Arthur sourit à la critique, sachant qu'il ne devait pas avoir bonne mine, et accepta d'être tenu au mystère pour la soirée – la nuit plutôt. Si Francis avait promis de lui dire, il le croyait. Un peu de patience ne le tuerait pas.

Le silence qui revint n'était absolument pas gênant pour eux. Au contraire, il les relaxa après toutes ces émotions. Arthur se serait même endormi si la voix grave et délectable de son partenaire n'avait pas retenti dans son demi-songe, pour lui poser LA question qui allait définitivement l'empêcher de dormir cette nuit :

« Tu te sentirais capable de divorcer ? »

Le siège couina quand son passager se redressa, papillonnant des yeux avec l'air hagard et le cœur battant trop fort pour être normal. La question, au-delà de son indiscrétion, le prit par surprise par sa spontanéité. Il ne se serait pas attendu à pareille curiosité venant de Francis, et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui demandait ça maintenant. Quel rapport avec leur discussion ?

« Non. Je n'ai jamais envisagé cette option ».

Francis resta silencieux et mit le clignotant pour bifurquer sur un carrefour. Rien dans son visage ne trahissait ses pensées, il se contentait d'écouter et de déduire sans juger.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

Un instant. Juste l'espace d'un instant, Francis grimaça pour lui-même, puis reprit un air neutre, suivi d'un sourire fragile.

« Pour rien. La question du divorce me travaille beaucoup en ce moment ».

Donc il n'avait pas posé cette question pour espérer la séparation du couple Kirkland ? En vérité, ça n'avait été qu'une curiosité mal placée due à sa propre situation ? Arthur ne sut pas s'il était soulagé ou déçu de cette conclusion, il aurait sans doute aimé que la demande de Francis ait caché un réel intérêt pour son amant, plutôt qu'une question rhétorique formulée dans le vent.

« Tant que sa mère sera susceptible de lui pourrir la vie, je la garderais sous mon aile, expliqua-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Si elle apprenait le divorce de sa fille, elle lui mettrait la misère. Je ne veux pas risquer ça. Vu l'état de la vieille, je peux en avoir pour encore quinze ou vingt ans ».

La voiture fit un petit soubresaut sur la gauche avant de se stabiliser. Pourtant, le visage de Francis ne disait rien. L'Anglais aurait donné cher pour être dans sa tête à cet instant-là, pour savoir quelle était la finalité de leur histoire selon lui, pour comprendre ce que son partenaire espérait au fond de son cœur.

« C'est noble de ta part.

_ Non, c'est lâche.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

_ Si j'étais réellement noble, j'aurais eu la force de la protéger de sa mère sans avoir à m'enchainer à elle. Mais je sais que je ne serais pas capable de m'opposer indéfiniment aux volontés d'une vieille dame qui, j'en suis sûr, cherchera à me nuire par tous les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Et elle est puissance, crois-moi ».

Avant cette déclaration, Francis n'avait jamais soupesé l'importance de cette alliance pour Arthur. Il ne s'était pas simplement marié avec une amie pour lui sauver la mise, il s'était littéralement enchaîné à elle. Et s'en séparer reviendrait à l'abandonner aux griffes de sa mère, réduisant à néant tout ce qu'il avait entrepris pour maintenir les apparences.

Arthur ne pouvait pas divorcer d'Amélia. Il était prisonnier.

La voiture continua son chemin dans un silence qui, cette fois-ci, fut réellement pesant.

* * *

 **Vu que vous m'avez prouvés que vous étiez trop forts pour deviner mes scénarios, je suppose que vous avez déjà saisi plus ou moins où Francis va en venir. De toute façon, j'emmerde la subtilité, et ça tout le monde le sait.**

 **Mon Francis part encore plus en steak mais on n'est plus à ça près donc osef. Je n'abandonnerais pas le happy end, même si ça part mal ! Ma volonté est de fer (… de faire :D jeu de mot ! C'est drôle, hein ? Quoi « ma gueule » ?)**

 **Je précise juste comme ça qu'Erika, c'est Liechtenstein !**

 **Du coup, je vous remercie tous de me lire, je vous aime et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Biz' !**


	19. Croquer les chairs

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Waaaah… J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité depuis mon dernier post… Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre d'heures que j'ai dû mobiliser pour avancer petit à petit dans ce chapitre ! Je n'en peux plus ! XD**

 **Du coup, encore pardon pour ce retard, je souffre pas mal cette année…**

 **Après autant de temps d'absence et autant de chapitres, je crois que le rythme s'accélère (en tout cas, je trouve ce chapitre assez dense en événements). Ce qui m'amène, d'ailleurs (reine des transitions, bonjour) à vous mettre en garde sur la portée peut-être un peu malsaine de ce chapitre (bon, j'ai fait pire donc ça passe) mais disons que c'est 'abusé', comme je dirais XD En tout cas, c'est ce que je me dis quand je me résume mes scénar'…**

 **Beaucoup de plans, de manipulations, de mensonges mais c'est ce qu'on aime alors yolo !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Asahi :**

 **Si on me donnait une pièce à chaque fois que tu rages en review je serais… bon, pas riche, mais t'as l'idée ! :P C'est tellement rafraichissant de te voir hurler~ ! Huum ! Je m'en gargarise ! (oui, ce mot existe encore ! OwO). J'ai hâte de te rencontrer IRL ! Juste pour le plaisir de cracher mes dents (je suis toujours aussi classe, décidemment…) En ce qui concerne le chapitre, ne crois pas que c'est si bien ficelé que ça Q.Q Y a beaucoup de pif' là-dedans, même si j'ai plus ou moins prévu les événements. Et oui, si j'ai fait trainer tout ça c'est UNIQUEMENT pour le bien du scénario ! Si ma fic ne fait pas 52.000 chapitres, je ragequit ! (è.é) Ah, et au fait ! *te donne un verre d'eau* Tiens, c'est pour faire passer la pilule *part en courant, les bras en l'air* Je t'aime quand même ! J'te le jure ! *lance des figurines Fruk pour faire diversion***

 **Aelig :**

 **Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu y arrives à chaque fois…**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Me parle pas d'embrouille avec les scénar' que tu fais, eukay ? XD Je vais avoir éclipse en travers de la gorge pendant longtemps, je le sens (PuisCestPasCommeSiTenAvaisUneNouvelleSurLeFeu). Mon Francis fera tout péter comme un terroriste un jour ! Sauf si… hum… Je n'en dirais pas plus ! Merci pour ta review (même courte, j'apprécie, façon !). Bon courage de ton côté !**

 **Pirate-Cosmique :**

 **Oww, trop mimi ! Mais non, t'es pas gogole ! La fan de Spamano en moi a kyatté en écrivant ce passage donc on est plutôt en symbiose, c'est bon signe :D Il voulait protéger son amant et son frère, le petit Lovi ! Apprécie le sacrifice ! Bon, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardée pour la suite, j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour écrire… Q^Q (J'espère sincèrement que les vacances me seront bénéfiques sur ce plan, parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de poster mon autre fic pendant ce temps-là…). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait énormément plaisir ! Kiss !**

 **Arsenall :**

 **Tu ne prends même plus la peine de te connecter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce laisser-aller, mademoiselle ? XD Mais je suis contente que tu prennes le temps de reviewer malgré ta flemme :D Je me sens flattée ! Tonio, il est chou mais c'est vrai qu'à cause de ses erreurs de jeunesse, il fout tout le monde dans la merde ! En même temps, il ne pouvait pas savoir que les** _ **Nordics**_ **tomberaient sur l'info. Ta comparaison avec la saucisse de Frankfort m'a achevée au sol ! Je crois que malgré tes louanges charmantes, la fatalité aura lieu… *RIP Francis et sa vertu* Bref ! Merci, ma belle, t'es un namûr ! Je te kiss aussi très fort !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Cela étant dit, je vous fais un bisou et rendez-vous en bas de page !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX :**

Le téléphone.

Il ne lui fallait que ça, ce fichu téléphone.

La petite musique cadencée en fond sonore noyait les rires des quelques clients, attroupés autour d'une table où une partie de poker était en cours. L'ambiance était plus vivace qu'à ses dernières visites, il fallait même parfois se taire, le temps qu'un éclat de rire ne se meurt. Sur son vieux tabouret crissant à chaque mouvement, Francis sirotait une boisson en faisant mine d'être ivre pour inciter son camarade à en faire autant. Il payait des verres à Emil depuis le début de la soirée. Allait bien venir un moment où le petit serait déchiré. Surtout qu'il n'y allait pas à la petite bière comme le Français, mais plutôt aux Shot de Tequila (avec les majuscules, s'il-vous-plait). Sûrement habitué à bien se comporter devant ses clients et son frère, Emil avait l'air de prendre énormément de plaisir à se défoncer la gueule. Un jeune homme sacrément naïf, se disait parfois Francis entre deux gorgées fraiches. Mais pour sa défense, Emil ne pouvait pas imaginer que celui qui se voulait son ami des mauvais jours cherchait désormais à l'utiliser pour piéger son grand frère et le Président des _Nordics_. Francis avait beau avoir le rôle du méchant, il agissait tout de même pour un bien commun, ce qui soulageait son âme de tout regret intempestif. Bien entendu, perdre l'amitié d'Emil le rendait triste, mais la vie est toujours faite de sacrifices et ça, Francis était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait son plan en tête, ne restait qu'à le mettre en œuvre.

Et pour ça, il lui fallait absolument le téléphone d'Emil.

D'où l'intérêt de le saouler à l'extrême. Francis voulait avoir les mains libres pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu en toute discrétion.

Or, vint le moment où le propriétaire du bar remarqua l'état dans lequel était le jeune Scandinave et lui refusa donc d'ingérer quoique ce soit d'autre pour la soirée. Francis jura face à ce contretemps et pris sur lui pour garder un comportement bienveillant. Plus ou moins viré de l'établissement, il proposa à son camarade de finir leur soirée chez lui, où attendaient quelques bouteilles de bons vins, sans aucun barman pour leur gâcher le moment. A son grand bonheur, l'idée plut à son ami qui se laissa conduire à bon port en tanguant sur ses jambes. Francis le rattrapa dans un élan de pitié mais resta ferme dans son projet, bien parti pour ne pas se laisser émouvoir par la bouille adorable du jeune homme.

Les _Nordics_ ne s'étaient pas émus de faire du chantage aux jumeaux Vargas, il ne devait avoir aucune pitié à son tour.

Heureusement qu'Emil était naïf, finalement. Francis n'était plus d'humeur à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait comme il dut faire jusqu'à ce jour, il désirait que tout lui tombe enfin dans la main, que les choses lui soient accessibles. Las. Il était las de tout.

Apparemment enrhumé et fiévreux, Emil lui racontait sa vie en hoquetant parfois, les yeux dans le vague. Le vin coulait à flot, comme les informations. Francis en savait déjà trop sur la _Nordics_ _family_ , comme il aimait les appeler. Apparemment, cette entreprise était familiale, ce qui expliquait qu'ils soient tous à de hauts postes. Le grand patron, Matthias Køhler, était accompagné de son vice-président, bras-droit et amant : Lukas Bondevik, lui-même grand frère d'Emil. Ces deux-là avaient pour cousin un certain Tino qui s'était épris d'un Berwald. Si Francis n'avait pas fait d'erreur d'interprétation, le schéma était ainsi fait.

Et tous Scandinaves, bien sûr. On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes.

Køhler et Bondevik devaient être au courant de l'affaire, mais rien n'indiquait que les autres étaient de la partie. Dans ce genre de situation, le mieux était de mettre le moins de monde au courant. En tout cas, il semblait quasiment sûr qu'Emil n'y était pour rien. Dommage, d'ailleurs, Francis aurait eu moins de scrupule à le saouler si ça avait été le cas.

En attendant, il désespérait de ne pas le voir s'arrêter. Même s'il était complètement défoncé et à moitié crevé par sa rhinopharyngite, il continuait de parler inlassablement, se purgeant d'absolument toutes ses frustrations, ses ennuis, ses interrogations, ses crises existentielles, devant un Français qui ne faisait que fixer la poche où le téléphone de sa victime reposait. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur, à ce niveau. Sauf que son obsession n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire engin électronique. Mais avec ça, il aurait sa vengeance.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de continuer à simuler un intérêt pour les demi-mots de son ami bourré, puis de le laisser dormir et de lui prendre son téléphone. Rien de plus simple.

Mais bien sûr, rien n'est jamais simple dans sa vie.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, lui-même un petit peu ivre, Francis se retrouva plaqué au canapé par un scandinave plutôt… entreprenant.

Oups. C'était pas prévu, ça.

« Tu devrais peut-être allé dormir, proposa le blond. Je te donne mon lit, si tu veux.

_ Huuuum… »

Indifférent à cette proposition responsable et logique, le Nordique s'amusait à grignoter la peau sensible qui lui tombait sous les lèvres.

 _Et en plus, je vais avoir des marques…_ , soupira Francis.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, si Emil le voulait vraiment, ils coucheraient ensembles. Au moins, avec ça, le plus jeune était sûr de roupiller longtemps et profondément. L'orgasme assomme mieux que le pinard, comme on dirait. Consciencieux, le Français se saisit de son ami pour le porter à la chambre à coucher, où il entreprit de le faire jouir comme jamais pour être bien sûr de le crever. Et il avait mis le paquet. Tellement que c'en était ridicule.

Ridicule que Francis se donne autant à quelqu'un pour qui il ne ressentait rien d'ordre sexuel.

Emil devait être aux anges. Francis avait tout fait pour être le plus caressant possible, quitte à ignorer ses propres envies, offrant sa bouche sans sourciller. Apparemment, c'était la première fellation que subissait le jeune homme et ce devait être divin vu ses cris de plaisir. Entre ses cuisses, le plus vieux ne semblait pas complètement emporté par cette ferveur. Vu qu'il ne ressentait rien, il avait plutôt l'impression de mécaniser ses gestes comme un robot. Ou comme une prostituée. Voilà qui ne le changeait pas de sa vraie nature, se disait-il en repensant au nombre de queue qu'il avait dû sucer pour obtenir ses promotions et payer ses avocats.

Il allait vraiment buter son ex-femme pour avoir autant ruiner sa vie.

Pour l'heure, il s'appliqua comme il put, attendant le sommeil de son partenaire qui tardait à venir.

 _Bordel, mais il a la résistance d'un Viking !_

Alcool, sexe et toujours pas sommeil. Il était drogué à quoi, le gamin ?

Francis jura dans sa barbe et retourna le jeunot une fois qu'il eut jouit. Ok, si la fellation ne suffisait pas, il fallait passer au niveau supérieur !

Avec l'impression cocasse d'être en train de mener une bataille tout seul pendant que son partenaire prenait son pied innocemment, Francis entreprit une union plus intime avec son ami, perdu quelque part entre son fantasme du petit-ami imaginaire et son plaisir.

Et enfin, cela fonctionna.

Emil obtint un second état de jouissance qui lui fut fatal : il tomba comme une masse sur les draps, ronflant à petits souffles hachés alors que son ami était encore en lui.

Se sentant un peu sale dans cette situation, Francis préféra se retirer et mettre fin au massacre. Il bandait toujours mais peu importait, Emil était profondément endormi dans ses draps, c'était le principal. Cette soirée était vraiment pitoyable, il se sentait honteux. Surtout quand on sait qu'il pouvait être le plus gentil des amants quand il le voulait. Ses nuits avec Arthur n'avaient jamais été que délice. Avec Amélia… aussi, mais il se sentait également sale lorsqu'il couchait avec elle. Cependant, là, il eut réellement la sensation d'avoir touché le fond. Emil ne lui avait rien fait et il l'utilisait pour se venger. Pathétique.

Par pudeur, il prit dix bonnes minutes pour se débarrasser de son érection gênante et, du même coup, vérifier l'état du sommeil de sa victime.

Lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de son problème et sûr que le petit dormait de tout son saoul, il quitta la chambre en boxer, ignorant les vêtements froissés qui trainaient de-ci, de-là. Le téléphone devait être dans la poche de veste d'Emil, et celle-ci avait été abandonnée sur le canapé lorsque le petit avait plaqué son aîné comme un rugbyman. Il entreprit donc de sortir sans glisser sur les masses de tissus abandonnés, ne faisant pas pleinement confiance à ses jambes vu qu'il avait également pas mal bu malgré ses restrictions.

Et dans le salon, devinez qui était là ?

« Arthur ? »

Francis se massa les tempes comme pour chercher l'origine de cette hallucination. Il n'avait bien invité qu'Emil, comme convenu dans le plan… Arthur était au courant, en plus, puisqu'il avait été son seul confident sur toute cette histoire. Alors comment était-il arrivé là ? Que faisait-il sur le canapé où lui-même avait été une heure auparavant ?

« Pas trop crevé ? lui demanda naturellement son patron en sirotant un thé piqué à son amant. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir le téléphone du gamin mais je ne connais pas son code PIN.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je t'ai emprunté un double des clés la dernière fois que je suis venu pour pouvoir t'épauler en cas de besoin. Pas question que tu te morfondes seul dans cette situation. N'oublies pas que je suis ton seul et meilleur complice. Si tu tombes, je veux tomber avec toi ».

Venait-il de rougir en disant ça ?

C'était adorable mais glauque, d'autant plus que Francis était à moitié nu avec des traces de sexe sur tout le corps, juste sous le nez de son amant – le vrai, cette fois. Arthur devait tout de même avoir un grain de folie pour s'imposer ça alors qu'il lui avait fait une crise de jalousie après qu'il ait laissé son amant toucher à sa femme. La jalousie de l'Anglais variait autant que le cours de la bourse, c'était perturbant.

Par acquis de conscience, Francis lui demanda tout de même ce qu'il pensait de cette situation.

« Ça m'indiffère, lui répondit-il sans sourciller. Il est comme Amélia pour toi : rien. Je suis le seul et je le sais. Pourquoi chercher la petite bête quand les choses sont aussi simples ».

En effet, c'était radical mais justifié. Arthur faisait totalement confiance à Francis et celui-ci avait assuré son implication totale dans sa relation adultère avec lui, au détriment de tout autre. Il n'y avait donc pas mort d'homme s'il se tapait un de ses amis dans la pièce d'à côté.

Non, ça restait glauque, quoi qu'on en dise.

Arthur avait sans doute tout entendu, les cris, les gémissements, les sucions, les appels, tout.

« Bref, occupons-nous du téléphone, reprit Arthur en lui tendant l'objet du crime. Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes l'ouvrir mais fais-le juste.

_ Antonio m'a passé un logiciel pour forcer les accès numériques.

_ Tss… Je le retiens, ce chien.

_ Laisse, Arthur. Ce qui est fait est fait, passons à autre chose.

_ Tu as raison ».

Francis prit place à côté d'Arthur et ouvrit son PC pour y brancher le téléphone d'Emil. Sur un port USB, il amena un petit boitier noir supposé l'aider à craquer les barrières de protection de la petite machine. Il commença donc à pianoter sur son clavier, attentif à ce qu'il faisait, en plus de laisser trainer ses oreilles vers sa chambre, au cas où. A côté de lui, l'Anglais fit basculer sa tête contre l'épaule moite et chaude de son amant, se voulant doux et caressant. Le contact était plaisant, de quoi rappeler à Francis à quel point Arthur était son oxygène.

Le code PIN sauta et, avec lui, toutes les défenses du téléphone, désormais à sa merci.

Francis ouvrit l'icône des messages en se callant plus confortablement dans le canapé, passant son autre bras derrière les épaules du Britannique qui, devant ce geste de tendresse, rajusta sa position à son tour pour observer à tour de rôle le téléphone puis Francis.

Ce dernier chercha dans les contacts en marmonnant les noms qui défilaient, oubliant son autre main dans les mèches sableuses qui lui chatouillaient le cou. L'instant était tendre, les gestes aussi. Seules les intentions étaient maléfiques. Leur but n'était que de faire du mal, après tout.

« Lukas Bondevik »

Trouvé. La proie était là, entre ses doigts, inconsciente du danger. Elle vivait sa vie dans son petit cadre parfait, en haute posture, intouchable, pensait-il, alors que le chasseur avait déjà sorti sa carabine pour la verrouiller dans son viseur. Il chargea l'arme de ses munitions, inspirant profondément. Compatissant, son complice se redressa pour fondre discrètement dans ses bras, enlaçant son cou sans trop le gêner. Francis sentit une paire de lèvres mouiller la peau de son cou, remplacer les suçons d'Emil par ses baisers à lui. Soupirs.

Les doigts reprirent leur activité. Sur la gâchette. Il tira.

« _Demain soir, au bar des 'Croisés', j'ai trop envie de toi_ ».

Francis relut son message et décida d'y intégrer des fautes de frappe pour faire comprendre que l'envoyeur était probablement ivre. Puis il envoya le message avec le consentement d'un Arthur de plus en plus envieux, qui ravageait sa peau de marques d'affection, jusqu'à voler ses lèvres au moment où le message fut envoyé.

Francis se déconcentra du téléphone pour rendre ce baiser implorant, appréciant cet instant de complicité avec le seul être au monde qui parvenait à le comprendre sans le juger.

La réponse du frère ne se fit pas attendre. Furieux, Lukas avait répondu :

 _« Il t'arrive quoi, là ?_ »

Souriant narquoisement dans son baiser, Francis entreprit la complexe tâche de répondre sans trop laisser son amant à l'abandon.

« _C'bon… oublies, m'suis trompé de num_ ».

Faire croire que l'alcool l'avait amené à se tromper de destinataire paraissait bien crédible, surtout qu'en tant que frère aîné, Lukas devait savoir à quoi ressemblait son cadet bourré. Et pour ce qu'en avait vu Francis, c'était un sacré spectacle.

« _Ah qui as-tu envoyé ça ?_ »

« _C'té une blague à un pote, laisse_ »

« _Où es-tu ?_ »

« _J'te le dirais pas_ »

« _Ok, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre demain_ »

« _Pfff ! T'as cru tu m'faisais peur ?_ »

Après ça, Francis arrêta la discussion et ignora les appels, trop occupé à baiser cette bouche qui le tentait. Il avait réussi à titiller l'intérêt du frère aîné qui, à coup sûr, irait au bar le lendemain pour comprendre à qui son frère avait envoyé ce message rempli de sous-entendus.

Mais Emil n'y serait pas.

Surtout que Francis prenait garde à bien effacer les SMS au fur et à mesure pour qu'Emil ne tombe pas dessus par inadvertance.

Le téléphone criminel continuait de vibrer dans le vide, oublié par les deux amants enlacés. Tout n'était question que de petits gestes tendres, juste de quoi les relaxer, les réconforter dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient deux salauds et n'avaient plus aucun scrupule. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Francis lui caressa le bas du dos, y apposant le téléphone vibrant. La secousse fit trembler Arthur de surprise mais il se reprit vite en rigolant doucement, appâté par ce petit geste coquin sur une de ses zones sensibles.

Pendant que la victime dormait dans la chambre à coucher, les deux amants glissaient leurs lèvres dans une danse harmonieuse, mais qu'ils durent interrompre pour le bien de leur plan, car Francis devait se réveiller aux côtés d'Emil. Il devait simuler l'étonnement, l'inquiétude, la honte qui suit naturellement ce genre d'événement. A contrecœur, ils durent mettre fin à leurs embrassades pour que l'un s'en aille et que l'autre se glisse sous ses draps, où tant de corps avaient déjà dormis. Le lit conjugal que Francis avait acheté avec sa femme ne faisait plus sens. Tout le monde y était passé. Les amis, les chefs, les inconnus, les amants. Tous. Ce lit ne faisait plus aucun sens et n'était plus rien pour lui.

Il entendit vaguement au loin la porte d'entrée se refermer, signe qu'Arthur était rentré chez lui puis, dans un intense sentiment de solitude et une angoisse profonde, Francis ferma les yeux, attendant que ses crimes ne l'assomment de cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un festival.

Inutile d'allumer la télévision pour se divertir, le vrai spectacle est ailleurs.

Francis fut réveillé au son strident et amer que fut le cri de surprise d'Emil, complètement désorienté, nu dans les draps, le nez un peu rouge de son rhume. En plus, il avait l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. Evidemment, le sexe n'étant que chaleur, son corps devait avoir surchauffé la veille.

« Merde…, marmonna le Nordique. J'ai fait ça… »

Pour le coup, Francis dû reconnaitre qu'il était étonné. Emil semblait plus hébété par le fait d'avoir incité ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt que par l'acte lui-même. Bizarre. Avait-il nourri des désirs pour son ami ? Ou l'avait-il confondu avec son amant imaginaire ? Dans tous les cas, il semblait évident qu'il avait réclamé cette coucherie, vu l'état du corps de Francis. Encore, ce dernier n'avait pas trop marqué Emil. Un petit suçon ça-et-là quand il le lui avait demandé, mais sans plus. Par contre, le Français ne ressemblait plus à rien. Pour cause, il y avait les marques de deux hommes sur lui.

Si Emil croyait avoir fait ça tout seul, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse une fixette sur la quantité astronomique de marques qui parsemaient toute la peau de son ami. Là, on dirait surtout que Francis avait été battu au fer rouge… D'ailleurs, il n'osait pas se regarder dans la glace. Etait-il ravagé à ce point-là ?

« Je suis désolé, Francis, j'ai merdé ».

Quel amour. Il était persuadé d'être le coupable. Le diabolique adulte lui rendit un sourire gêné bien forcé pour lui répondre d'une voix incertaine :

« Ne t'excuse pas… on avait bu, c'est de ma faute ».

Emil avait beau être gêné, il n'avait pas non plus l'air de regretter comme s'y serait attendu le latin. C'était peut-être là une sérieuse marque de maturité car Francis ne connaissait pas deux personnes au monde capables d'une telle maitrise dans ce genre de situation. Il ne sautait pas au plafond, ne hurlait pas, ne l'accusait pas, ne s'emballait pas. Rien de tout ça, il restait assis au lit en cachant timidement son corps avec le drap, réfléchissant aux bons mots à se dire. De toute façon, ils avaient visiblement l'air aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre. Pour laver cette erreur, ils allaient sans doute faire ce que tout homme honorable ferait : rester humble et juste se quitter quelques temps puis reprendre lentement contact une fois que la honte sera purgée. Faire comme si de rien n'était, dans leur cas, n'était pas une bonne idée pour leur amitié. S'engueuler, encore moins. Il n'y avait que ça à faire. Et encore, il était évident qu'ils ne reprendraient jamais contact après. Emil ne serait pas dupe longtemps, surtout que la vérité finit toujours par exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

« Je… Je vais rentrer chez moi…

_ Et restes-y, conseilla l'adulte. Tu es malade et je crois que ça empire. Tu mérites de prendre une journée.

_ C'est vrai… Je ne me sens pas bien du tout ».

Et avec ça, il n'irait pas travailler et n'aurait donc pas à subir l'interrogatoire de son frère. A la base, Francis avait prévu de le retenir chez lui une journée entière pour l'empêcher de s'en aller au travail, mais il semblait que les choses se passaient enfin mieux pour lui. Il allait donc pouvoir aller lui-même au travail avec la certitude que son ami ne ferait pas capoter le plan.

« Envoies-moi un message quand tu seras chez toi ».

Le dernier message avant longtemps.

« Promis ».

Emil le savait.

Quelque chose venait de s'écorcher entre eux.

0*O*o*O*0

Pendant toute sa journée de travail, Francis avait été obligé de fuir les questions pressantes d'Antonio, inquiet quant à ce fameux 'plan' auquel seul Arthur avait accès. Pour préserver l'ignorance de son frère, le latin ne laissa rien passer, quitte à se montrer particulièrement dur avec lui. A la machine à café, ils s'étaient même un peu engueulés à ce sujet. Antonio lui reprochait de se mettre encore en danger et Francis lui rappelait que sans ses conneries, il n'en serait pas là. Bien sûr, l'Espagnol n'était pas fou et savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Francis se sentait agressé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. C'était une telle évidence qu'il se mettait toujours plus dans la merde qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se l'entendre répété. Son procès, sa sœur, sa mère, ses enfants et maintenant ses amis. Il s'occupait de trop de choses à la fois.

Puis avec Antonio qui lui mitraillait ses quatre vérités au visage, l'humeur de Francis commençait à se dégrader.

Comme une fine fleur poussant dans un champ, Gilbert Beilschmidt arriva comme un boulet de canon en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis réunis au même endroit. Complètement ignorant de ce qui s'était passé depuis tout ce temps, il les avait enlacés en même temps en leur pétant la nuque, gazouillant sa joie de les retrouver. Gil avait passé un mois terrible à crouler sous le travail, il rêvait de déconner comme avant avec ses deux complices. Et si Antonio s'était montré particulièrement réceptif à l'enthousiasme de son ami, Francis était resté tout à fait réservé sur ses sentiments.

« Braginsky a failli m'agresser quand il s'est rendu compte que j'avais deux heures de retard sur le rendu d'un dossier. J'ai cru vivre mes derniers instants ! Heureusement que ma _wunderbäre Person_ venait de mettre un point final au rapport ! Il est à peine entré dans mon bureau en pestant que je lui ai foutu le dossier sous le nez ! C'était chaud !

_ Si t'arrêtais de roupiller toutes les deux heures, tu serais dans les temps, remarqua Antonio.

_ J'ai besoin de pauses régulières pour rester efficace ! Et jusque-là, ça a toujours été efficace ! Pour preuve, je suis directeur !

_ Je dois vous laisser, déclara soudainement Francis »

Les deux amis furent particulièrement sidérés de cette froideur. De leur point de vue, leur camarade était visiblement d'humeur massacrante, trop distant pour être dans un état normal. Et si Antonio se doutait des raisons de cet état, Gilbert n'avait jamais été aussi perdu de toute sa vie. Il ne connaissait que le Francis joyeux et généreux. Il n'avait jamais vu le Francis brisé, lassé, fatigué.

Ce dernier s'éloigna doucement en essayant de rester digne. A vrai dire, de son côté, les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. Ses deux amis le croyaient rabat-joie mais en réalité, il se savait à deux doigts de faire un malaise vagal. Il dormait mal depuis des semaines, il était stressé, se rajoutait des contraintes, souffrait nuit et jour, alors venait bien un moment où le corps ne suivait plus.

Sa mère avait eu assez de connaissance médicale pour lui apprendre que ce genre de malaise est en fait tout à fait bénéfique pour l'être humain. Son corps lui lançait un avertissement et lui laissait le temps de se mettre en sécurité. Il devait s'asseoir dans les plus brefs délais, ramener son sang à la tête, boire un peu d'eau et attendre que ça passe. Et jusque-là, son corps ne le lâchera pas. Mets-toi à l'abri, disait-il. Alors Francis déambula jusqu'à son bureau en perdant peu à peu des couleurs. Ses mains se firent moites, prêtes à s'accrocher en cas de fuite face à un prédateur. Le corps était bien fait. En cas de danger, il était prêt.

Mais au XXIème siècle, où est le danger ?

Francis était son propre danger.

Il réussit à s'asseoir dans son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son bureau. Il laissait le temps à son organisme de se remettre et de régler le problème. Ses anticorps partaient en quête du mal pour l'éradiquer, de telle sorte que, même endormi, Francis se battait encore et toujours. Il s'était battu toute sa vie et allait continuer encore longtemps.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience trois heures plus tard, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas endormi mais bel et bien évanouie. Sous son visage, une pile de dossiers non-traités attendait ses yeux et ses mains pour évoluer. Il y avait encore temps à faire et il était si en retard… Comment allait-il rattraper ça ? En déléguant à ses subordonnés ? Il fallait le faire subtilement, dans ce cas, ou au moins avoir la décence de ne pas s'attribuer leur travail – terrible situation injuste qu'il avait déjà vécu par son ancien boss, celui à qui il avait pris cette place dans l'entreprise.

La matinée était bien avancée, midi approchait mais Francis n'avait ni faim ni goût à rien, en retard au fond de lui-même, car sa vie entière marchait au ralenti. Dans son œil vitreux ne brillait plus rien, sa vengeance s'amenuisait aussi avec la lassitude. Mais il fallait continuer, comme il se l'était promis.

Il oublia donc le repas et le remplaça par une quantité indécente de café. Jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à la mise en place de la deuxième partie de son plan, il devait retrouver ce vieux lui-même qui se serait coupé en quatre pour travailler efficacement, pour montrer l'exemple à ses employés. Enfermé dans son bureau comme un lapin dans sa cage, il laissa ses doigts cribler les touches du clavier d'impacts plus ou moins violents. Ses nerfs étaient à vif mais personne ne vint le déranger, fort heureusement.

Il ignorait à quel heure allait venir sa proie mais sans doute allait-il quitter le travail comme tout employé normal avec un poste si élevé. Ainsi, Francis prévu de se retirer pour 18h30, pour se laisser le temps de marcher tranquillement vers le bar. S'il se pressait trop, son corps risquait de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Ce n'était pas le moment de refaire un malaise.

L'heure arriva. Au bout de sa vie, Francis avait réussi à bien se rattraper, même s'il avait bâclé une partie du travail pour la reprendre plus tard. Le lendemain allait encore être une journée compliquée. Heureusement, Arthur couvrait ses erreurs avec gentillesse, s'attirant du même coup tout l'affection de son amant reconnaissant.

En quittant le travail, il aperçut justement Arthur dans le couloir, qui recadrait un employé avec fermeté. Sans se détourner de son interlocuteur au visage honteusement baissé vers le sol, l'Anglais eut un regard complice vers son amant, ainsi qu'un mince sourire cruel s'étalant sur les lèvres. _Je suis ton allié_ , sous-entendait-il. Francis camoufla un soupir d'envie et se résolut à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour une caresse attendrie.

Il était en manque d'affection et d'humeur mélancolique.

Non, rien de tout cela. Il quitta simplement les bâtiments en fixant avec nostalgie sa chère lune qui se levait dans le ciel encore rouge. Son amie aussi lui souhaitait bon courage, n'est-ce pas ? Il était soutenu. Francis se sentait et se savait soutenu dans ses actes. Il allait mettre fin aux crimes de la _Nordic's Corporation_ puis reprendrait ses combats personnels juste après. Tout cela n'était qu'une pause dans sa vie.

 _Arrêtes de te stresser, tu arriveras à ton but._

Il s'illusionna avec candeur, les mains dans les poches, en repensant à son plan.

 _Je suis un salaud, de toute façon. Alors qu'importe la portée de mes actes_.

La nuit s'impatientait de subir les dernières tâche de soleil dans le ciel qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais partager. Bientôt, l'ombre s'insinua de toute part, encapant le jeune homme dans un tendre manteau d'anonymat. C'était la nuit, il n'était plus Francis Bonnefoy, donc plus de remords à avoir.

Une surprise sincère anima ses yeux lorsqu'il surprit une main lui retenir le bras par derrière. Toute une série de visage lui passa en tête pour identifier cette personne – parce qu'il devait des comptes à une multitude de gens – mais celui qu'il vit en faisant volte-face ne lui disait rien.

Elle avait la vingtaine, vraisemblablement, était belle comme un cœur, quoiqu'un peu petite et fragile, avec un regard déterminé. Francis avait-il fait quelque chose lui ayant déplu ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir un jour rencontré cette femme…

« Mademoiselle ?

_ Etes-vous Francis Bonnefoy ?

_ Oui… ? »

Il n'était pas sûr que répondre honnêtement à une inconnue qui connaissait son nom et son visage soit la meilleure idée qui soit. Surtout qu'avec son regard de tigresse, elle avait de quoi faire peur. A vrai dire, elle avait surtout l'air de l'analyser rigoureusement.

« Je suis Erika Zwingli, je travaille pour votre ancienne épouse ».

Evidemment, elle le testait pour lui sortir ça de but-en-blanc au beau milieu de la rue. Francis sentit sa mâchoire se serrer et il se mit automatiquement sur la défensive, plissant les yeux comme un loup aux aguets. La petite ne s'en formalisa pas, apparemment au courant que les deux anciens amants ne se portaient plus dans leur cœur. Et même, la réaction lui plut.

« Je suis chargée de m'occuper des enfants, acheva-t-elle ».

La misérable seconde qui suivie marqua une transition fulgurante dans l'expression faciale du père, qui passa du stade de suspicieux à 'papa inquiet'. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait entendu parler de ses enfants ? Hors procès, il nageait dans le flou, étant interdit de visite. Se retrouver devant la nounou, c'était… inespéré.

A son tour, Francis analysa son interlocutrice – après tout, elle avait la vie de ses petits entre les mains – en radoucissant son regard. Elle avait l'air honnête et bonne, pas comme sa patronne, et son regard de tigresse la faisait maintenant passer pour une matrone prête à tout pour remplir son travail à la perfection. Les enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains.

« Comment vont-ils ? osa le père. Alfred s'est remis de sa blessure à la hanche ? Et est-ce qu'Océane se défend bien à l'école ? »

Francis se remémorait avec émotion le moment terrible où son fils était tombé dans les escaliers tandis que le divorce commençait à peine. Juliette avait bien sûr utilisé la marque visible sur la hanche de l'enfant pour accuser son époux de maltraitance, mais surtout, Francis n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'enfant. Les juges l'avaient congédié alors que le petit était encore en convalescence. Quant à Océane, ce fut une longue angoisse pour Francis à partir du moment où il avait appris que sa femme attendait une fille. Carrément anxieux à l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal à l'école, il avait passé la grossesse à se ronger les ongles en élaborant des stratégies pour que la petite ne se fasse pas embêter. Finalement, il n'aura pas eu le temps de les mettre en œuvre.

Visiblement satisfaite de tout l'amour qui paraissait dans ces simples questions, la jeune femme se détendit et reprit un sourire candide comme on lui connaissait, comprenant qu'elle avait bien fait de chercher à prendre contact avec le père des enfants. Il était infiniment plus aimant que son ex-femme, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

Elle justifia cette rencontre en faisant part à Francis du désir des petits à découvrir qui était leur papa absent, et en profita pour le rassurer sur l'état d'Alfred qui était bien parti pour avoir des os en acier. Il guérissait à une vitesse hallucinante et ne tombait que rarement malade. Pour le forcer à manger de la soupe, Erika passait ses hivers à louer sa vivacité en lui disant que s'il continuait comme ça, Superman ne serait plus qu'un vulgaire nourrisson à côté de lui. La technique avait marché.

Malgré son plan finement pensé pour piéger Lukas Bondevik, Francis n'eut aucun remord à passer des dizaines et des dizaines de minutes à parler de tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à sa tendre progéniture. Il raconta sa version des faits à la nounou, qui ne sembla pas remettre une seconde en doute ses paroles tant elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa patronne, et lui affirma qu'il ferait tout pour récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Sentant qu'il avait trouvé une alliée responsable, un poids conséquent descendit des épaules fragiles du père déchu. Par obligations personnelles, ils durent se quitter mais ce fut sur un ton léger et complice. Erika savait quel était son rôle dans cette histoire, elle protégerait les enfants de tout coup fourré de leur mère et n'hésiterait pas à témoigner contre elle en cas de problème. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ces derniers temps, on pouvait dire que ses dossiers étaient remplis. Mais ça ne suffirait sans doute pas. De son côté, Francis devait trouver des preuves de son innocence.

Au moins, les affaires évoluaient dans le bon sens.

 _Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette triste vie_.

Il força le pas vers le bar en dégustant chacun des mots que lui avait partagé sa nouvelle amie, suffisamment en retard sur ses projets pour ne pas se laisser trop aller. Il était heureux de ce peu qu'il venait de recevoir.

En se souvenant de ce qu'il avait l'intention d'accomplir ce soir, la joie s'effaça de son visage. Il redevint sérieux en un instant, respirant profondément.

Puis il passa la porte.

Revenir dans le même bar que la veille lui fit un effet bizarre. Surtout pour piéger les deux membres d'une même famille. A peu de choses près, Francis passerait pour un prédateur. Son regard d'azur arpenta les différents corps qui s'affalaient au bar ou autour des tables, espérant que le plan ait fonctionné.

En voyant une silhouette aux cheveux blonds délavés soupirer sur une chaise haute, il comprit que, oui, le plan fonctionnait. Fier, dopé à l'adrénaline et à l'espoir, il avança en mettant en place son masque d'acteur, puis prit place juste à côté de sa proie en s'avachissant lourdement.

« Une vodka, s'il-vous-plait ».

En entendant qu'on se servait la même boisson que lui, Lukas lui jeta un bref regard en biais, juste de quoi constater l'état de son nouveau voisin. Francis avait l'air mal à l'aise et préoccupé, sa peau pâlissait, ses cernes ressortaient et ses cheveux étaient assez négligemment attachés par un élastique noir. En plus, sa barbe commençait à pousser nonchalamment, le vieillissant d'une bonne dizaine d'années au moins. Cela ne fit que lui offrir un pallier supplémentaire en matière de charisme.

Francis rencontra son regard fatigué et eut presque pitié à voir cet inconnu si affaibli par les événements.

« Vous permettez ? »

Le grand blond fit semblant de se croire en trop pour forcer le dialogue.

« Faites comme bon vous semble.

_ Merci ».

Petite politesse, faibles sourires, ils titillaient l'intérêt et la curiosité de l'autre. Bon début.

Pour rester digne de cet intérêt, Francis se retournait vers la porte d'entrée toutes les cinq minutes avec un regard inquiet, finissant deux verres de façon précipitée.

« Vous devez de l'argent à quelqu'un ? ironisa faiblement son voisin après une bonne demi-heure de ce petit manège.

_ Hum ? Oh non, nullement, monsieur ! bafouilla le latin. Mon petit frère a rendez-vous avec un inconnu et ça m'inquiète ».

Sa phrase à peine finie, il contempla le visage déjà blanc de son camarade changer de couleur, analysant les mots sans oser tirer de conclusion malgré l'incroyable coïncidence.

« Vous allez bien ? s'enquit faussement le Français. Vous avez perdu quelques couleurs…

_ Vous… Votre frère ?

_ Oui, mon frère. Il y a un problème ?

_ Euh… Je… C'est que… »

Le voyant bafouiller, Francis changea un peu son rôle. Plutôt que de simplement s'inquiéter pour son frère inexistant à demi-mot, il se fit passer pour un homme en quête de confident.

« Pour tout vous dire, chuchota-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret que nul ne devait entendre, mon imbécile de cadet semble s'être attaché à un jeunot ces derniers temps, ce qui fait que je suis plutôt anxieux… J'ai peur que cela finisse mal ».

Lukas cligna des yeux et se reprit, l'instinct fraternel titillé.

« Comment cela ?

_ On a eu une enfance difficile et mon frère a, disons, un peu dégénéré. Il enchaîne les conquêtes et les abandonne ensuite. Depuis deux ans que j'essaye de le forcer à mettre le frein, il m'ignore tout le temps. J'ai donc décidé de le suivre et de prévenir ses potentielles victimes mais… on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas là ce soir.

_ Ce soir…, répéta le Norvégien d'un air absent.

_ Oui, il vient souvent ici pour rencontrer ses partenaires et passer du temps avec eux. C'est comme son terrain de jeu, vous voyez ? »

Le piège était diabolique et Lukas tomba pieds joints dedans.

« Mais c'est atroce !

_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Il va vraiment falloir que je le recadre ! »

Ce qui était amusant, c'était la façon dont le Nordique passait sous silence que son frère était la prétendue victime, comme s'il cherchait à garder l'ascendant en se disant qu'il en savait plus que son interlocuteur. C'était plus pour se donner de la contenance que par réelle dissimulation, mais cela restait curieux. Francis s'étonnait de cette propension des gens à tout garder pour eux pour se donner l'infâme illusion d'être le plus au courant de l'affaire.

Réitérant la même technique que la veille, Francis paya des verres à cet inconnu qui buvait la moindre de ses paroles en lui racontant bobard sur bobard sur leur enfance tragique et le sort émouvant des précédentes victimes. Lukas écoutait tout pour avoir le maximum de matière à ressortir à son petit frère. Puisqu'il ne parlait pas, il buvait plus facilement que Francis qui réussissait à nouveau à se prémunir de l'ivresse en ne sirotant que quelques verres légers alors que l'inquiétude rongeait son camarade qui ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il ingérait. Lukas se rendait misérable et, quelque part, son orgueil de Nordique devait le persuader qu'il tenait bien l'alcool. Et à force de se bourrer la gueule, il devenait de plus en plus réceptif au mensonge, finissant par accuser Francis de ne rien faire d'efficace contre son danger de frère.

L'accusé ne s'en formalisa pas et asséna le coup de grâce :

« Rassurez-vous, j'ai un nouveau plan ».

A partir de là, Francis devint en quelques sortes le probable sauveur d'Emil aux yeux de Lukas, qui le pressa de lui en dire plus. Joueur, le Français paya les boissons et déclara qu'il devait rentrer, faisant geindre de frustration le jeune homme.

Francis quitta le bar avec un sourire en coin et, comme il s'y serait attendu, un Lukas Bondevik brinqueballant le suivit au pas de course, les sourcils froncés comme son rôle d'aîné avait dû l'habituer. La proie étant ferrée, Francis le garda aux aguets en lui décrivant son faux plan (une histoire de déménagement forcé et de rendez-vous en psychiatrie – peu importe puisque Lukas était trop déchiré pour chercher la logique). Le temps de finir son plan, ils étaient devant le vieux logis presque inhabité du Français, dont le grand final du plan devait enfin avoir lieu.

La veille, c'était le téléphone d'Emil qui l'avait obsédé.

Ce soir-là, ce fut un autre objet en possession de sa victime qui l'intéressait.

« Je me demande si mon frère est à la maison…, provoqua naïvement le Français en grattouillant son menton barbu ».

Le piège prit puisque instinctivement, le Norvégien demanda à le voir. Heureusement qu'il était ivre car, autrement, Francis aurait été suspect d'accepter alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et que, officiellement, il ignorait qu'Emil était le frère de Lukas. Pour l'heure, tout semblait en ordre et, avec un peu de chance, le Scandinave serait tellement ivre qu'il aurait tout oublié le lendemain. Peut-être que le cambrioler tout simplement serait plus rapide…

Non, Francis préféra faire tout comme il l'avait prévu, angoissé à l'idée de subir un contretemps. Et c'était si bien parti qu'il serait dommage d'improviser maintenant.

A l'intérieur, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Pendant que le Norvégien pestait en fouillant une dernière fois dans le frigo pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, Francis lui offrit un 'dernier verre' de vin (le même qui avait achevé son cadet la veille) et le regarda se mettre à nouveau misérable avec une intense satisfaction. C'était si bon d'être méchant…

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Il me semble que nous avons encore des choses à nous dire… »

Croyant à une nouvelle révélation sur le frère irresponsable du Français, Lukas s'avachit comme une otarie en plein milieu du canapé, pendant que son hôte s'installait avec plus ou moins de délicatesse sur le siège d'en face, attrapant un monstrueux livre de plusieurs centaines de pages entre ses doigts. Les Fables de la Fontaine, en format obèse des éditions de la Pléiade. Qualité oblige.

Il l'ouvrit au milieu, finement observé par le regard vide et fatigué de son homologue.

« Mon frère et moi avons toujours été… fascinés par les livres… »

Il tourna doucement les pages, une à une, en soutenant son regard, la voix langoureuse et monotone.

« C'est une passion d'enfant. Tourner les pages. Lentement. Presque amoureusement. Se laisser… porter par l'histoire. Par l'odeur du papier jaunis. Sentir ses membres se détendre. Clore les paupières lentement. Se sentir devenir lourd. Lourd. Les paupières qui s'alourdissent. Les bras qui retombent de part et d'autre du corps. Les muscles qui se décontractent… »

Les iris vitreux de la proie finirent par se fermer d'eux-mêmes. Alcool et hypnose furent fatals, Lukas se laissa choir dans les méandres du royaume de Morphée en soupirant de bienêtre, complétement détendu.

L'ultime étape du plan pouvait donc être mise à jour.

Francis ferma son livre d'un coup franc et le replaça dans la bibliothèque avec une infinie douceur, puis se dirigea vers le sac de sa victime pour y sortir son badge. Le logo de la _Nordics_ apparut en gros au-dessus d'une photo récente du vice-président, accompagné du nom et des étages où il était autorisé à aller avec le fameux ascenseur intelligent.

Une fois l'objet dérobé, il porta le pauvre Scandinave pour le poser avec une douceur toute relative sur son lit, avec un soupire de lassitude. Il avait hâte que sa journée se termine (voire, que la semaine se termine). Depuis la dispute avec sa mère le week-end dernier, il n'avait pas eu une seule journée normale.

Mais avant que la soirée ne se termine définitivement, il devait achever sa vengeance contre cet individu qui avait participé à la situation injuste et cruelle des jumeaux Vargas.

C'était bien le moment d'hésiter, tiens…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ricana Arthur qui venait de s'accouder à l'extrémité de la porte ».

Sur le coup, le latin sursauta et se tint le cœur d'une main.

« Sérieusement, arrête d'apparaitre par surprise, tu vas me tuer…

_ J'aime te voir surpris ».

Le petit sadique avança dans la pièce sans se sentir particulièrement gêné.

« Alors ? Tu le fais ?

_ Oui, oui… »

Le plan de Francis avait bien fait rire Arthur lorsqu'il le lui avait raconté (même si c'était un rire cynique et machiavélique), et il avait hâte de voir ça en œuvre. Se sentant comme observé par un scientifique, Francis débarrassa Lukas de ses vêtements et le coucha sous les draps avec un semblant de pudeur. Puis, sous le regard plissé d'amusement de son fou furieux d'amant, il entreprit de sucer la peau du cou de Lukas pour laisser une marque, de quoi lui faire croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Sachant qu'il était en couple avec le directeur de l'entreprise, ça allait le rendre fou au réveil. Cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de chance que Francis soit de la partie. Il allait sans doute se 'réveiller avant' et lui laisser un petit mot d'au revoir. De toute façon, il avait déjà ce qu'il voulait.

Honteux, jamais Lukas n'irait travailler le lendemain, laissant le champ libre à Francis pour attaquer. Surtout que, sans sa carte, il allait lui falloir une procédure pour désactiver l'ancienne et s'en créer une autre. Francis n'avait donc qu'une journée de pleine sécurité pour agir, sinon quoi, il risquait de prendre du retard.

Encore une journée sans bosser… Mauvais ça…

Soupirant en s'imaginant toutes les tonnes de paressasses qu'il allait devoir traiter, il travailla la position de son camarade dans le lit pour être sûr qu'il ait mal aux reins le lendemain matin. Il devait laisser le maximum d'indices, surtout que le Norvégien avait l'air fin et malin. Dans le doute, Francis fit d'autres suçons à divers endroits (parfois vraiment extrême et suggestifs), puis arrêta son geste lorsqu'il jugea dépasser de peu sa limite personnelle.

« Il manque quelque chose, remarqua l'Anglais en haussant les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?

_ Le préservatif ».

A force de le côtoyer, Francis comprit tout de suite le sous-texte de cette remarque, qu'il pouvait aisément traduire par :

« Si tu me prends maintenant contre le mur et que tu jettes le préservatif à la poubelle, ça fera illusion. Donc, baise-moi ».

Petit vicieux.

Francis fouilla dans sa table de chevet pour y sortir le nécessaire, encouragé par le regard exalté de son amant. Pauvre Arthur qui se sentait délaissé, c'était adorable de le voir si heureux de retrouver les bras de son précieux partenaire. D'ailleurs, Francis n'eut pas à faire grand-chose puisque la passion de l'Anglais se chargea de le dévorer tout cru. Une pluie chaude de baisers coula en même temps qu'une cascade de caresses. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Francis était en lui, baisant la base de sa nuque avec envie en le serrant dans ses bras. Il ressentait le plaisir de son amant à être ainsi enlacé, à se sentir supérieur à tout autre dans les yeux chatoyants du Français, à l'entendre susurrer son nom au coin de son oreille pour faire réagir sa peau. Ils eurent des frissons en se chuchotant quelques mots tendres, pendant que les va-et-vient s'intensifiaient sauvagement.

Arthur retint ses gémissements, même alors qu'il jouit avec délectation, laissant l'union charnelle le ronger jusqu'à l'os. Le corps de Francis, même à bout de force, continuait de brûler pour lui et de réagir à ses caresses. C'était leur fusion qui lui rendait toute sa vigueur, quand bien même il allait mal, quand bien même il était dans une mauvaise passe, quand bien même son existence perdait peu à peu tout sens.

Arthur avait parfois l'impression que Francis se dématérialisait et se débarrassait de sa couverture corporelle. Il ne devenait plus que la concrétisation du Malheur social, voire familial pour ne rien arranger. C'était bien pour cette raison que l'Anglais était rassuré lorsqu'il pouvait le toucher, le palper, se souvenir de toute la puissance de son existence concrète. Il ne voulait jamais oublier la chair de Francis, cette chair qui collait à sa peau pendant leurs embrassades.

Tant qu'il serait réceptif à ses caresses, Arthur serait rassuré.

L'instant de délice s'évapora dans la moiteur âpre de la chambre à coucher, empourprant l'atmosphère d'une odeur de sexe qui ne ferait que parfaire le mensonge du lendemain matin. Les deux criminels finirent le moment par un échange de caresses réconfortantes et de baisers encourageants. Ils étaient alliés, complices, ils étaient un. A force de fondre dans l'autre, ils en étaient réduits à partager une même âme, à tel point que les paroles mêmes n'étaient plus nécessaires entre eux.

Tous deux le savaient : s'arracher l'un à l'autre leur serait fatal.

« Demain, j'irais mettre en œuvre la troisième étape du plan.

_ Je te couvrirais, sois tranquille ».

Francis l'embrassa en reconnaissance.

Ils se comprenaient à merveille.

* * *

 **Meh.**

 **Mon Francis joue avec le feu U.U et ne parlons même pas d'Arthur qui pète son câble un chapitre sur deux…**

 **J'ai fait un retour éclair de Gilbert, c'était magnifique ! Entre lui et Ivan, je m'éclate à rendre certains de mes persos complètement ignorants ! XD Ce décalage me fait hurler de rire (même si, sur papier, c'est un peu pus pitoyable que l'idée que je m'en fais… T.T)**

 **Bref ! Le malsain n'était pas extrême, hein ? Je vous ai habitués à pire ! D'ailleurs, je « « « crois » » » (j'insiste bien sur ce verbe, hein) que j'en ai fini avec le malsain… Je crois… J'espère… Maintenant, normalement, je reste axée sur les fellz'.**

 **Bref, je vous aime, je vous embrasse et à dans 20 ans pour la suite !**

 ***part***

 **Biz' !**


	20. Aux aguets

**L'homme et la bête**

 **B-b-bonjour… ? /sort la tête de derrière le mur/ Euh… bonsoir, en fait… Je… je suis désolée… ce fut trèèèèèèès long et trèèèèèèès laborieux… Mille excuses pour cette année, je suis sur les rotules !**

 **Ahah… J'espère qu'à force, l'histoire ne perd pas trop de son intérêt à vos yeux (je comprendrais, de toute façon, ça fait si longtemps). Croyez-moi, je me coupe en quatre pour trouver le temps d'écrire ! .**

 **Mais bref ! Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, y a pire dans la vie !**

 **Je fais donc un post éclair qui, j'espère, saura se faire apprécier ! En tout cas, vous me manquez, mes petits loups ! Mine de rien, ça fait du bien de communiquer avec fanfiction, on a l'impression de s'être créé un p'tit réseau et tout ! XD (on dirait que je parle de complot mais… euh… voilà quoi !)**

 **Du coup, pour rappel : dans le chapitre précédent, Francis a pris la décision de mettre un terme aux agissements de la** _ **Nordic's**_ **, s'est tapé Emil, a fait semblant de se taper Lukas, et va donc mettre son plan à exécution ici !**

 **Alors, y a énormément d'événements, je trouve, dans ce chapitre, preuve que mon cerveau a vraiment envie d'avancer la fic XD Et pourtant, le chapitre n'est pas aussi long que les précédents (mais je me dis que toutes les infos qui s'y trouvent compensent un peu sa longueur).**

 **Voilà donc la suite, que je vous balance juste après les remerciements habituels :**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Ne me parle pas d'Eclipse, s'il-te-plait, mon cœur fait un bond à chaque fois (je savais que tu voulais ma mort ! T'as de la chance d'être géniale ! Sinon, je t'aurais réduite au silence pour avoir osée me créer autant de trouble !) Toi, c'est la moman qui t'as fait de la peine, à ce que je vois. En même temps, c'est ty pas triste de perdre sa famille comme ça ? T.T Mon pauvre Francis, je suis une méchante auteure ! Pardon ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis toujours aux anges quand tu m'en envoies !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Francis qui se tape Matthias ? Excellente idée, j'y avais pas pensé ! Merci ! /part en courant, l'ordi à la main ouvert sur Word, en riant comme un lutin/ Je rigole, je rigole ! Tu me connais depuis le temps ! Frukienne dans l'âme maggle ! Que veux-tu que je fasse des Nordiques dans ce tableau déjà parfait ? Pffff :0 Arthur, toujours là pour 'nettoyer' XD tu m'as tué tellement que c'est vrai ! Je te nourrirais un peu de mon délictueux Fruk, patience, ma mignonne ! Bon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'insul-de me reviewer ! C'est sympa ! :D Du coup, biz' et démerde-toi avec ça ! /part en courant/**

 **Mademoiselle-otaku :**

 **Aww… Désolée que ça ne t'ait pas plu ! Je ne sais pas si tu liras ces lignes (ce serait normal que tu n'y parviennes jamais XP) mais au moins, merci d'avoir pris le soin de me décrire ce qui te gênait. Après, j'ai une vision des 2P qui me semble différente de ce que j'ai fait d'Arthur et de Francis ici, mais c'est le problème des 2P : rien n'est défini. Bref ! Merci et pardon ! Bonne continuation, ma belle ! Kiss' !**

 **Voilà qui conclut tout ça !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui commentent, qui commentent pas, qui se touchent sur mes fics, qui… /bzzz bzzz à l'oreillette/ Quoi, ma gueule ?**

 **Bref !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XX :**

Francis s'était réveillé seul, comme il s'y était attendu. Bien sûr, Lukas avait fui au réveil en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait la veille – qu'il croyait – en prenant mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller l'hôte. La place vide était froide, Arthur était parti lui aussi en emportant sa chaleur, pour ne pas se faire repérer par leur proie. C'était un peu triste de se réveiller seul après ce genre de soirée compliquée, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait d'ouvrir les yeux sur un visage, de sentir un souffle doux nous caresser le nez. Mais peu importait, car Francis était maintenant habitué à la solitude. Et surtout, il n'avait pas la possibilité de se payer un luxe tel que de s'inquiéter de sa couche vide, un plan plus urgent l'appelait : venger les jumeaux Vargas et rendre la société des _Nordic_ inoffensive. Il en allait de l'avenir de sa société et, fatalement, de sa réussite.

Aucune pitié.

Avec un peu de chance, Lukas ne tarderait pas à être découvert par son actuel amant – le fameux Mathias, cerveau de cette mascarade honteuse –, ce qui causerait forcément une grosse embrouille dans leur couple. Délicieux retournement de situation pour la salope de _Nordic's_ Corporation qui, jusque-là, devait se sentir en position de force avec cet avantage aussi malin qu'infâme qu'avoir un espion chez les concurrents. Espion victime de chantage, qui plus est.

Mais ça n'allait pas se terminer là-dessus. Francis avait de quoi renverser la tendance de manière définitive sans subir de contrecoup gênant. Il devait la jouer fine, livré à lui-même. Quoiqu'Arthur le couvrait de loin, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Difficilement, il trouva la force de se lever de son lit pour mettre en place la suite de son projet. Dans la salle de bain, il avisa son reflet fatigué et ses cernes disgracieuses, conscient qu'il approchait de ses limites. Un bon café serré lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais avant tout, il passa à la douche et s'occupa de s'habiller avec un vieux costume gris de son père, celui qu'il ne mettait jamais car lui reprochant de trop le vieillir. Pour l'heure, c'était parfait et, une fois prêt, il sortit d'un sac de course acheté il y a peu, ce qui ressemblait à un kit de maquillage professionnel. Il attrapa un tube sombre et entreprit de frotter son crâne avec, à sec comme conseillait le produit, puis attendit une demi-heure que la mousse soit absorbée par sa chevelure en maquillant ses traits au millimètre prêt. Grâce à un jeu d'ombre et à la finesse de son matériel, il parvint à s'inventer des rides et un teint un peu plus olivâtre qui, associés à ses cheveux désormais teints en gris, le faisaient sans problème passer pour un senior en fin de carrière. Pour finir son déguisement, il sortit une fausse barbe blanche d'environ huit mini mètres de son sac, juste de quoi cacher les traits fins de son visage. Un peu à la hâte, il raccourcit ses mèches de quelques centimètres pour être sûr que personne ne le reconnaisse. De toute façon, son dernier passage chez le coiffeur commençait à remonter, il était temps qu'il se coupe quelques centimètres.

Le déguisement était parfait, même lui ne se reconnaissait pas.

Se déguiser en vieil homme était une sorte de garantie pour qu'on ne le fasse pas chier. Les seniors imposent le respect par leur âge et leur expérience. De fait, il est souvent de coutume dans les entreprises très hiérarchisées de ne pas commettre l'affront de les empêcher de pénétrer le bâtiment pour réclamer leurs papiers. Question de respect des anciens. Ainsi, même si personne ne le connaissait, paré comme il l'était, personne ne lui demanderait de décliner son identité. Du moment qu'il avait un badge, tout allait bien.

Et heureusement, il avait celui d'Emil.

Son plan – quelque peu osé et risqué – en tête, il attrapa son attaché-case et sortit de chez lui après s'être avalé un café court d'une traite, se dirigeant vers les locaux de la _Nordic's_ avec une boule au ventre. Certes, il devait agir pour libérer les jumeaux de leur piège, mais il avait toujours cette dernière réserve au fond de lui, qui lui chuchotait qu'il avait participé à mettre en tension les membres d'une famille et potentiellement détruit un couple. Même si le couple était composé de deux salauds agissants par pur égoïsme et la famille, de deux frères qui avaient déjà du mal à s'entendre sans son concours, il restait l'élément perturbateur de l'histoire, celui qui avait forcé les évènements à se dérégler. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fierté pour lui. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit…

Sa mère… ?

Sa mère ne voulait plus de lui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de se souvenir de ses conseils ? Il avait échoué à être son petit ange. La vie lui avait volé sa pureté, il avait été contraint de se battre contre tous. Pour ses enfants, pour sa famille, pour ses amis. Il avait l'impression d'agir pour des nobles causes mais de ne jamais faire les bons choix malgré tout.

Cette vie lui pesait.

Pourtant, son désir était simple. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que ses enfants.

Et Arthur.

Mais Arthur, il n'avait déjà. Qui sait pour combien de temps, mais il l'avait. C'était pour cette raison que sa vie fonctionnait encore malgré sa déchéance, il s'était trouvé un pilier. Un pilier qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Le problème, c'était que Francis n'était bon qu'à perdre tout ce qu'il possédait, alors comment s'assurer qu'Arthur reste avec lui ? Il ne fallait pas le lasser. Francis devait continuer à lui plaire, à lui donner envie, de comprendre ses états d'âmes, de les supporter. Il devait être le confident de son amant et lui prouver qu'il avait bien fait de le choisir.

C'était assez stressant de vivre avec le risque permanent de se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain.

Approchant à vive allure de son point d'arrivée, il se prit au jeu et vouta légèrement son dos pour parfaire l'illusion. Une jeune fille s'était même levée pour lui laisser sa place, dans le bus. Rassurant. Il descendit au bon arrêt et se laissa glisser calmement vers le bâtiment. Pour ne pas être suspect, il devait croire à son mensonge. A compté de maintenant, il faisait partie de la _Nordic's_ , il n'était pas un intrus, il n'était pas louche, tout était normal.

A l'accueil, on lui sourit poliment et le laissa passer sans aucune suspicion. Intérieurement, Francis jubilait de son plan machiavélique mais contint son sourire victorieux. Plus une entreprise est grande, moins l'on est à même de reconnaitre chaque travailleur. Il passait crème dans cette masse mouvante qui vivait à pas pressé pour faire fonctionner ce système économique.

Des honnêtes travailleurs.

Pas comme lui.

Nostalgique, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'ascenseur et passa son badge devant le petit boitier noir devant les portes blindées. Un clignotant vert lui indiqua qu'il pouvait passer. Chaque badge avait un ou quelques étages qui lui étaient propres, empêchant les différents services de trop entrer en contact et de se gêner. En ce qui concernait le badge, d'Emil, il lui donnait accès à tous les étages, preuve qu'il avait effectivement un rôle précieux dans l'entreprise. De source sûre, Francis savait où se trouvait le bureau de Matthias – dernier étage, couloir de droite, au fond.

S'étant réveillé tard à cause de son surplus de fatigue, la journée était déjà bien avancée. Tant mieux car son plan était de faire profil bas jusqu'à ce soir avant de passer à l'action. Il y avait pour l'heure trop de témoins.

Discrètement, il passa aux toilettes sans croiser trop de monde et s'enferma dans une cabine en soupirant. La première partie se passait relativement bien, malgré son angoisse d'être pris la main dans le sac. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tenir jusqu'à ce soir pour avoir les mains libres. Facile. Enfin… ce serait sans doute épuisant mentalement. Rester enfermer dans une cabine de toilette, sans rien faire, à vaincre la tentation de marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes… ça pouvait vite devenir pesant. Francis commençait tout juste à se découvrir une claustrophobie à cause de toutes ces sensations d'étouffement qui assaillaient sa vie.

 _Courage, mon vieux_ , s'encouragea-t-il. _Tu agis pour aider Feliciano. C'est noble, c'est bien, c'est juste._

La justice.

Quelle belle connerie de sa part que d'y croire encore dans sa situation. La justice ne pouvait rien face au mensonge, son ex-femme le lui avait prouvé avec délectation. Ici, Francis ne faisait désormais plus appel qu'à sa propre conception de la justice, une conception basée sur le 'œil pour œil, dent pour dent'. Etait-ce de ça que se nourrissait maintenant sa vie ? De vengeance ? Quelle tristesse.

Finalement, ce déguisement de vieillard, c'était lui. C'était l'usure de son esprit transposé sur sa peau. Il s'était attribué des rides, les rides de l'angoisse, celle d'un homme s'étant rongé les ongles toute sa vie, une barbe négligée, celle de la lassitude du quotidien, le manque d'envie, la perte de son amour-propre, des cheveux gris, débarrassés de leur vitalité, de leur beauté, un cheveu lourd et terne.

Il s'assit au sol, chancelant.

 _Si seulement tout cela pouvait prendre fin…_

Où se trouvait son bonheur ? Comment se débarrasser des chaînes qui entravaient sa liberté ? Il n'avait pas de solution. Il était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand deux voix masculines entrèrent dans les toilettes, juste devant sa porte. L'une parlait souvent en monosyllabe et l'autre avec une teinte infiniment inquiète.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… D'abord Emil, maintenant Lukas… Pourquoi ne nous répondent-ils plus ?

_ M'lade ?

_ Emil est du genre résistant, je le vois mal choper quelque chose au point d'être bloqué à la maison… Surtout que lorsque ça devient trop grave, il n'hésite pas à consulter… Puis, même ! Il nous aurait prévenu ! Là, c'est silence radio ! Je n'aime pas ça, Berwald.

_ T'inquièt' trop.

_ Et Lukas ? Comment tu expliques qu'un type aussi sérieux nous raccroche au nez ?

_ Sont p't'être fâchés.

_ Ce qui ne les dispense pas de venir bosser.

_ … N'aura qu'à leur rend'e visite c'soir.

_ On ira voir Emil alors. Je pense que Matthias va se charger de Lukas. Il a passé la matinée à essayer de le joindre en vain, je pense que ça va tourner en dispute. Tu sais bien que Matthias ne supporte pas d'être laissé derrière alors que son compagnon ne va pas bien. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression étrange que tout autour de nous dérape…

_ T'en f'pas, Tino. Tout va s'arranger ».

Ledit Tino sembla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'agissait donc sans nul doute du cercle proche de Matthias et Lukas. Tino et Berwald ? Francis décida de noter leurs deux noms dans un coin de sa tête, sait-on jamais. Surtout ce Tino qui avait l'air particulièrement avenant. Et d'expérience, Francis savait que les gens avenants étaient singulièrement dangereux, surtout car, au nom de leurs affection pour leurs proches, ils pouvaient mettre leur nez absolument partout. Mieux valait les éviter. Francis ne se sentait pas d'affronter deux imprévus alors qu'il avait déjà un plan préparé aux petits oignons.

Cela dit, cette perspicacité chez Tino était admirable. Il connaissait si bien ses proches qu'il pouvait déceler précisément s'il y avait anguille sous roche. Quant au Berwald, c'était difficile de définir sa personnalité de ce bref échange mais son attitude avait l'air tout aussi protectrice envers Tino, vu qu'il essayait comme il pouvait de le rassurer. Ça faisait un peu vieux couple.

Cette petite discussion rassura Francis sur son plan, puisqu'il avait maintenant la certitude qu'aucun trouble-fête ne viendrait s'opposer à lui, Lukas et Emil étant hors-course. Il attendit tranquillement que les deux hommes s'en aillent avant de s'asseoir sur le sol fraichement lavé de sa cabine pour sortir quelques documents de son sac. A force de plans, de vengeances, de découvertes, il en était arrivé à prendre un peu de retard dans son travail. Du coup, pour éviter de perdre trop de temps, il avait décidé de prendre quelques dossiers avec lui pour passer le temps – et accessoirement oublier qu'il s'était séquestré dans une pauvre latrine toute triste. Il fallait optimiser la moindre seconde de son temps, surtout à son niveau. Arthur pouvait le couvrir mais ne pouvait pas assurer ses fonctions. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce que voulait Francis, il n'aimait pas passer pour un assisté.

Il signa quelques documents et réorganisa le plan de travail de son équipe pour optimiser la rendue d'un dossier important. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps mais la bonne nouvelle était qu'il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé dans sa situation. Aucun coup de fil, aucun coup à la porte, rien que de la paix. Un ou deux déprimés qui venaient se rafraîchir, à l'occasion, mais sans plus.

Il était sorti autour de 20h30 pour vérifier combien d'individus continuaient à travailler et, manque de chance, le bureau du patron était toujours allumé. Nerveux, Francis était rentré dans sa cabine pour reprendre son travail, jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne, heure à laquelle il décida de sortir à nouveau de sa tanière.

Cette fois-ci, tous les couloirs étaient éteints, donnant une aura funeste aux locaux. Chez Braginsky, il y avait infiniment plus de fenêtres, d'espaces ouverts, de larges couloirs. Chez les _Nordic's_ , les locaux étaient optimisés pour faire de la place et multiplier le nombre de bureaux. L'effet en devenait oppressant, et davantage dans la rigide obscurité de la nuit. Pour seule lumière, Francis alluma la torche de son téléphone, ne souhaitant pas se risquer à allumer pour éviter de rameuter qui que ce soit.

Il aurait aimé s'éclairer à la douce lumière de la lune mais sa meilleure amie, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait creuser les murs du bâtiment pour illuminer ses yeux. Encore une fois, il était seul, livré à lui-même, dans des situations où il n'aurait pas cru se retrouver un jour. Non, vraiment, que faisait-il là ?

Francis arriva à la porte close du bureau, dont le propriétaire était déjà parti, et prit une minute pour écouter si un quelconque bruit venait d'avant ou d'arrière. Rien. Il était bel et bien seul.

De sa poche de veston fut sortie une aiguille rigide qui se fit clé de serrure, forçant le verrou à lui céder après cinq ou six essais angoissants. Une sueur froide roulait à tempo régulier dans sa nuque, jusqu'à ce que, le bureau ouvert, il ne se précipite à l'intérieur pour se protéger de l'effrayant couloir. Maintenant enfermé en huit-clos dans cette pièce terne, il avait moins peur d'être pris sur le fait, même si son cœur continuait de lui matraquer la cage thoracique avec vigueur.

 _Oh putain, j'y suis… j'y suis, merde…_

Fébrile, il s'approcha de l'espace de travail et prit place au bureau, juste devant l'ordinateur éteint qui dominait les dossiers empilés à la hâte. Toujours dans une pénombre effrayante, il alluma l'unité centrale et gardant la porte à l'œil. La bonne nouvelle était que derrière lui apparaissait enfin la lune, réconfortant la pièce de sa douce lumière blanche. Pas le temps de s'extasier, l'ordinateur était allumé et Francis voulait vite se débarrasser de cette corvée. Il se heurta comme prévu à une demande de mot de passe mais, fort heureusement, il avait réussi à soutirer une petite machine des mains d'Antonio – dont il ne se servait plus depuis qu'il avait raccroché avec ces histoires de piratage informatique – et qui allait l'aider à briser les défenses de l'ordinateur. Par voie USB, il brancha l'outil, faisant apparaitre deux ou trois fenêtres remplies de chiffres étranges. Antonio lui avait donné quelques notes pour l'aiguiller, se doutant vaguement de ce dont il était question. Il avait accepté uniquement parce qu'il devait se faire pardonner auprès de Francis, mais celui-ci avait malgré tout refusé de lui faire part de son plan. Question de sécurité.

En quelques clics, il parvint à son but, comprenant du même coup le danger de cette machine et de tout ce qui touchait au piratage, de près ou de loin. Entrer ainsi dans l'intimité de quelqu'un, c'était un sacré pouvoir. Et plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il soupira, las et fatigué. Ses nuits devenaient complètement décousues depuis quelques temps, cela risquait de jouer sur son efficacité.

Le reste de la mission était terriblement facile. Antonio l'avait mis en garde contre l'objet qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser, et pour que l'Espagnol soit inquiet, il en fallait beaucoup.

Francis sortit une clé USB noire et la brancha. L'onglet des documents apparut avec, en son sein, un seul dossier nommé « búfalo » qu'il copia sur le bureau de la machine. A peine cela fait, il perdit totalement le contrôle du clavier et de la souris. Les dossiers, normalement jaunes prirent une teinte rouge et tremblèrent, comme si les pixels étaient devenus fous, le fond d'écran s'effaça pour devenir plus sombre que la nuit. Peu à peu, les dossiers se mirent à disparaitre, l'ordinateur grésilla comme s'il luttait contre la mort, mais ne parvint pas à arrêter cette maladie qui supprimait ses cellules, ses organes, son essence. Même la corbeille se fit avalée dans le néant, bientôt suivi des raccourcis vers Word, Excel, Internet. Le réseau fut coupé, l'horloge en bas de l'écran s'estompa avec la date, l'icône d'aide également. Et lorsque le buffle eut foncé droit dans tous les dossiers, les eut transpercés de sa force dévastatrice, il ne resta plus qu'un écran noir, allumé mais noir, avec en son centre, le virus « búfalo » qui trônait fièrement avant de, lentement, s'autodétruire pour ne laisser aucune trace.

Francis eut des sueurs froides.

Ce virus dévastateur avait été créé par son meilleur ami. Cela avait été le travail de sa jeunesse, un but ultime dans sa vie. Et le résultat faisait peur. Heureusement qu'Antonio avait raccroché avec cette activité hautement illégale. Un génie de l'informatique comme lui aurait pu provoquer des catastrophes terribles s'il avait continué dans cette voie.

Francis avait un peu de mal à pleinement réaliser qu'il venait de tuer un ordinateur aussi rapidement. Quand il avait demandé un virus à son meilleur ami, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui confie LE virus le plus violent de sa création. Surtout qu'il ne s'installait pas par piratage mais directement par clé USB, pour une efficacité maximale. Quelque fut le bouclier ou l'anti-virus de l'ordinateur, il n'avait pas pu arrêter la course folle du buffle.

Méticuleux, Francis retira la clé USB pour la cacher dans sa poche. Maintenant que le sacro-saint PC du big boss était HS, il n'y avait plus aucune preuve de la culpabilité d'Antonio. Il était sûr à 97% que le dossier compromettant avec les preuves que l'Espagnol était un ancien pirate n'avait été présent que sur cet ordinateur. Quelque chose d'aussi sensible ne se baladait pas dans une poche ou dans un ordinateur de loisir. Celui de ce bureau étant supposé être le mieux protégé, c'était le choix logique pour protéger toute information dangereuse.

Cela fait, il prit un mouchoir pour frotter le clavier, ôtant toutes ses éventuelles empreintes digitales, puis fit de même sur la poignée de porte qu'il referma avec mille précautions. Ce fut un soulagement de retrouver la lumière forte de l'ascenseur, bien qu'elle le fût au point de lui brûler la rétine. La fatigue devait jouer. Son reflet était toujours méconnaissable, lui donnant de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas être lui-même.

Pour plus de discrétion, il passa par le parking, se doutant que l'entrée au rez-de-chaussée devait être fermée jusqu'au matin. Or, au sous-sol, il devait y avoir un escalier de secours vers l'extérieur, et où il n'y avait aucun risque pour lui de faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Lorsque la fraicheur salvatrice de la nuit lui fouetta à nouveau les joues, il se sentit revivre et inspira à plein poumon. Mission réussie.

0*O*o*O*0

Mission trop réussie.

 _Eh merde…_

Ils étaient le lendemain, autour de 9h30, dans le bureau d'Arthur. Ce dernier avait allumé le téléviseur en face des canapés. En temps normal, il ne fallait l'activer que lorsque des clients le réclamaient, pour leur offrir tout le luxe possible. Arthur n'était pas très branché télévision (admirez le jeu de mot) mais il avait voulu constater les dégâts de leur plan, accompagné de son complice tant aimé.

Et les conséquences étaient plus larges que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

Une jeune journaliste récapitula la situation avec un air grave :

« _Evénement choc de la journée. L'intégralité des outils informatiques de la_ _Nordic's Corp_ _se sont découverts hors d'usage, mettant à mal l'un des principaux leaders économiques du pays. Selon les premières analyses, cette situation serait l'œuvre d'un virus informatique particulièrement invasif. Tout de suite, le témoignage d'Aymeric Chineko, spécialiste informatique :_ »

Francis et Arthur eurent un regard neutre, attendant la suite sans rien dire, sans démonstration d'émotions, sans jugement.

« _Ecoutez, c'est un virus d'un genre nouveau qui en est à l'œuvre. Il a été installé sur un ordinateur unique, puis s'est baladé dans le réseau de l'entreprise._

 __ Comment est-ce possible ?_

 __ Tous les ordinateurs du bâtiment sont reliés entre eux, créant une faille où le virus s'est insinué. Vraisemblablement, il a été programmé pour visiter tous les réseaux auxquels il a accès et les détruire sur son passage, comme un taureau_ ».

« Un buffle, précisa Francis ».

« _Dans ce cas, il est certain que l'incident est criminel. J'ignore encore comment ce virus en est arrivé à cet ordinateur, mais il y a une main humaine derrière. S'étant autodétruit, je ne peux pas juger du poids de ce virus, mais il me semble particulièrement imposant. Je me demande s'il est réellement possible de fixer un monstre pareil par piratage. La solution la plus évidente à l'heure actuelle est que quelqu'un l'a directement implanté sur l'ordinateur._

 __ Une taupe dans la_ _Nordic's_ _? demanda la journaliste, éberluée._

 __ Par exemple._

 __ Et quelles sont les conséquences à l'heure actuelle de ce sabotage ?_

 __ L'entreprise n'a plus accès à ses dossiers, à ses archives et à ses listes de clientèle. Les dégâts vont être considérables pour la pérennité de l'entreprise, tant économiquement et socialement. Leur relation avec les clients va s'en détériorer par manque de confiance. Je ne m'avancerais pas pour l'instant mais nul doute que la_ _Nordic's_ _a beaucoup perdu aujourd'hui_ ».

Arthur baissa le son de la télévision et alla s'asseoir au bord de son bureau, bras croisés, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Francis, pas plus réactif, se posa dans le canapé en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, tête baissée sur la table basse.

« Bon… on peut dire qu'on a réussi, rassura l'Anglais. Même si le dossier sur Carriedo n'y avait pas été, les dégâts sont tels que cette histoire doit être le cadet de leurs soucis à présent. De toute façon, une taupe ne leur sert plus à rien maintenant qu'ils ont tous perdus. Les Vargas peuvent dormir en paix.

_ Je commence à regretter.

_ Il ne faut pas. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser un de tes amis dans cette situation. C'est noble de ta part d'avoir cherché une solution. Pense que nos concurrents n'ont pas eu le courage de se battre loyalement contre nous, c'est une vengeance méritée.

_ Je ne sais pas… Je ne pensais pas que l'ensemble de leur réseau serait attaqué par le buffle.

_ Carriedo a créé un monstre d'efficacité. Tant pis, nous ferons avec. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait et je refuse que tu te rendes malade avec cette histoire.

_ Sois un peu plus empathique, Arthur… Il y aura peut-être des licenciements…

_ Vu le fric que se font les patrons, cela ferait scandale. Ils ont les moyens de se refaire. Ça leur prendra du temps, mais ils y arriveront. Il est inutile de s'apitoyer sur leur sort ».

Francis n'osa pas poursuivre la conversation sur cette pente. Arthur et lui avaient des conceptions très divergentes du bien commun et de l'amour d'autrui, du fait de leur enfance respective. L'un avait été conditionné pour rendre service, compatir, aimer, protéger – surprotéger, étouffer – et l'autre avait goûté à une déception constante de sa propre vie, marquée par une relative insatisfaction de ses liens avec les autres et un sens très critique de la vie.

Partant de ce consulat, c'était assez compliqué pour eux de comprendre l'empathie ou l'indifférence de l'autre à l'égard de leurs camarades, chacun étant un extrême. Finalement, Arthur et Francis étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, incapables de se modérer ou de vivre avec parcimonie. Ce devait être pour ça qu'ils s'affectionnaient autant. A force de se côtoyer, peut-être un jour en viendraient-ils à réguler leur comportement et à quitter cet état d'extrême qui leur pourrissait tant la vie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? s'inquiéta Francis.

_ Continuer comme si de rien n'était. Tout ira bien, le mensonge tiendra.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi il tiendrait…

_ Il tiendra car nous sommes deux à le partager. Tu n'es plus seul, Francis ».

Arthur l'avait rejoint sur le canapé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que ses mots provoquaient quelque chose chez son partenaire. Loin d'être stupide, il avait depuis longtemps compris que l'une des pires angoisses de son amant était de se retrouver isoler. Sans mère, sans sœur, sans enfants, il n'était désormais plus que l'ombre de lui-même. L'Anglais sentait le danger derrière cette situation. Il ne savait pas en quoi précisément, ni ce qui pourrait advenir d'une dégradation plus brutale de tout ce merdier, mais une chose était claire : il ne voulait pas voir ça arriver.

Un léger baiser de réconfort fut échangé, calmant les craintes de Francis et lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas encore complètement seul dans ce monde. Décidemment, Arthur était la pépite de sa vie. Celui-ci se lova plus franchement contre lui, s'humidifiant les lèvres de temps à autre pour couvrir les mots qu'il aurait dû lâché ce jour-là. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû faire preuve de plus d'honnêteté, de soutenir encore davantage son partenaire effondré, mais sur le coup, il avait pris peur devant ses propres pensées, comme si le fantôme de son enfance le poursuivait pour le forcer à se taire et à endurer en silence.

Pourtant, il devait parler.

Il le devait.

« Francis…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais… je… »

Le dire.

Il fallait parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Trop tard ? Pourquoi 'trop tard' ? D'où venait cette crainte infondée qui vrombissait en lui ? Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment qui rongeait ses nerfs ?

« Au sujet de nous… »

C'était ridicule. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Arthur n'avait pas à dire quoi que ce soit sous un coup de pression venu de nulle part. Francis avait beau être un peu déprimé, tout allait bien pour l'instant. Les Vargas étaient vengés et leur secret bien gardé. Sur le plan personnel, Francis pouvait toujours se racheter un jour, il y avait espoir.

La fin de ce cauchemar approchait, il le sentait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le Français ».

Tout allait bien.

« Non, rien. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis là, quoiqu'il arrive ».

Voilà. Tout allait bien.

« Merci… »

Francis lui offrit ses lèvres sans se rendre compte de toute l'affection qu'il envoyait par ses gestes doux. Il était rassuré que ce sentiment soi réciproque. Tant qu'Arthur était là, tout irait bien.

« Je vais retourner travailler ».

Francis se redressa, un fin sourire glissant sur ses traits tirés. Ce moment de tendresse lui avait fait le plus grand bien mais il fallait revenir à la réalité. Après avoir accumulé autant de retard, le boulot allait être long. Mais ça lui faisait désormais un problème de moins à régler, ce qui, dans sa situation, n'était pas un luxe.

Un dernier baiser plus tard, il était de retour à son bureau, le cœur plus léger, les épaules détendues. Arthur avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, alors il ne s'en ferait pas. Tout ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était de travailler. Bientôt, très bientôt, il arrivera au terme de ses problèmes.

En attendant ! Café et travail !

Il sirota sa tasse et commença à pianoter sur son clavier pour perfectionner un dossier, la volonté remise à neuf. Quelle chance pour lui que de gérer une équipe si compétente ! Cela lui facilitait grandement la vie ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait quel mensonge Arthur avait bien pu leur servir pour justifier son absence de la veille. Conférence ? Interview ? Les choix étaient larges.

Son téléphone sonna.

« Francis Bonnefoy, je vous écoute.

_ Lovino Vargas de la compta ».

 _Oh…_

S'il s'était attendu à ça…

« Je vous ai envoyé les documents pour le dossier _MSDT_ , comme me l'avait demandé monsieur Kirkland hier. On y a fichu toutes les références possibles, le budget, les résultats, et j'en passe des meilleurs. C'était juste pour vous tenir informé.

_ Merci bien, je vais jeter un œil à tout ça.

_ Merci à vous. Pour tout ».

Après cette discrète marque de politesse, l'Italien raccrocha pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Ce devait être la seule technique qu'il avait trouvé pour remercier son sauveur sans risquer d'être entendu. Brave garçon. Un peu de reconnaissance faisait du bien, Francis était flatté qu'on prenne le soin d'apprécier ses efforts, surtout quand ces derniers mettaient à mal ses principes. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Vargas ? décrocha Francis.

_ Non, c'est moi ».

Son père.

 _Oh merde !_

« Papa ? »

Ça y est, en une misérable seconde, tout le stress de Francis venait de refaire surface.

Sa mère devait être rentrée à la maison maintenant. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait rien pu cacher à son mari qui allait désormais jouer son rôle de papa protecteur envers sa fille chérie. Francis allait encore prendre cher et, franchement, depuis ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, il n'avait plus envie d'être disputé par qui que ce soit. Il avait merdé, bien sûr, mais pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Il appréhenda fortement la suite de la discussion.

« Je suis désolé, je…, commença-t-il.

_ Pas la peine de nous perdre en excuses inutiles ».

Il allait se faire tuer ! Il allait se faire tuer !

« Ecoute, mon fils. Ça va bientôt faire une semaine, c'est plus possible, comme situation !

_ Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je te jure que j'ai tout fait, papa… »

Il avait essayé de convaincre Lucile de revenir, de lui rappeler que dans son état de santé, vivre seule était dangereux, de lui faire comprendre que tout lui retomberait dessus à terme, mais rien à faire, sa sœur était bouchée comme personne.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, dis-lui de revenir.

_ Mais… je…

_ Ecoute, je sais que c'est rassurant d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés dans ta situation mais j'ai besoin d'elle ici. Je te rappelle que l'entreprise marche grâce à ses connaissances avant tout. Je veux bien gérer tout ça, mais à force, je risque de faire une erreur qui nous coutera cher. Donc, s'il-te-plait, résonne ta mère et dis-lui de rentrer ».

Francis bloqua.

« Pardon ? »

Sa mère ?

Mais… sa mère était partie. Elle était rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu me fais une blague ?

_ Une blague ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! Ta mère est encore partie sans son chargeur de téléphone, je trouve ça plus dramatique que comique !

_ Mais maman est rentré…

_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, enfin ! C'est toi qui me fait une blague, là ! »

Ils firent tous deux silence en comprenant qu'il y avait un gros problème dans cette histoire. Francis avait pourtant été persuadé que sa mère n'avait pu que rentrer chez elle après l'incident du week-end dernier. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?

 _Oh non !_

« Elle cherche Lucile !

_ Comment ça ? Ta sœur n'est pas avec toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

_ On s'est disputé le week-end dernier… Maman ne veut plus me voir…. Oh non… Elle cherche Lucile dans tout Paris depuis une semaine…Sans téléphone ? Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai…

_ Calme-toi, Francis, je t'entends mal. Tu… »

Le fils raccrocha et lâcha son téléphone.

Non seulement la fille mais maintenant la mère était en roue libre dans la nature, l'une sans certitude qu'elle prenait ses médicaments et l'autre sans aucun moyen de communication, l'une cherchant l'autre et l'autre fuyant l'une. Et tout ça à cause de lui. Francis était à cheval entre l'agacement total et l'inquiétude absolue. Sachant que sa mère lui avait fait comprendre que c'était la guerre froide entre eux, il n'avait aucun droit sur cette histoire.

De toute façon, à bien y réfléchir, c'était leur problème à toutes les deux, pas le sien. Sa sœur avait voulu partir. Très bien. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de gérer leur mère. Et connaissant cette dernière, elle ne laisserait pas tomber de sitôt sa quête. Bien fait pour Lucile, elle devait apprendre à assumer ses responsabilités. Partir sans mot dire du jour au lendemain se payait forcément un jour. Francis avait payé ses mensonges, Lucile payerait sa lâcheté.

Et puis, même si Francis avait souhaité intervenir, qu'aurait-il fait ?

Sa sœur ne lui avait jamais dit où elle vivait et elle ne répondait plus à ses appels. Quant à Aodrena, elle devait s'être trouvé un hôtel dans Paris, dieu sait où. Même s'il se lançait à leur recherche, il n'aurait aucune chance de les retrouver. Surtout qu'il devait être sur liste rouge au Conservatoire de musique – seul lieu où il aurait pu espérer prévenir Lucile de l'arrivée imminente de leur maman.

Mais même en se disant tout cela, il craignait tout de même qu'il leur arrivât malheur. Une mauvaise rencontre est si vite arrivée. Et si sa mère se perdait ? Se faisait kidnapper ?

Peut-être devrait-il prévenir la police…

Non. S'il faisait ça, elles ne lui pardonneraient jamais. _De quoi tu te mêles_ , les imaginait-il dire. _Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille. Tu as menti. Inutiles de t'inquiéter maintenant, c'était avant qu'il fallait réagir_. Et autres vérités douloureuses.

Donc, sa mère et sa sœur avaient disparues et il n'avait juste pas le droit de les retrouver…

Peut-être devrait-il passer un coup de téléphone à cet homme qu'il avait rencontré au théâtre… Oui, mais n'était-ce pas une meilleure idée que de laisser Aodrena trouver Lucile ? Si cette dernière était prévenue, ne chercherait-elle pas justement à brouiller les pistes pour ne pas être découverte et préserver cette autonomie si chère à ses yeux ? Et plus vite on lui mettra le grappin dessus, plus vite cette histoire se finira.

Ça allait encore être un sacré coup dans son moral. Attendre sans savoir si les deux femmes s'étaient rejointes, avec l'angoisse persistante qu'il leur arriverait quelque chose pendant cette chasse à l'homme, c'était assez angoissant pour un être aussi sensible que lui. Si seulement les choses pouvaient se simplifier un peu…

 _Je dois faire comme si de rien n'était._

Parce que, dans le fond, il s'agissait de deux femmes adultes qui avait fait le choix de disparaitre pour un but précis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était dans l'ignorance totale et qu'il pouvait se permettre d'hypothétiser une éventuelle prise d'otage. Plus il y pensait, plus il se trouvait illégitime de toute angoisse. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il se considérer comme encore membre de la famille ? Car c'était de là que naissait son malaise. S'il devenait étranger à sa famille, il n'avait plus aucun droit sur quoique ce soit s'y opérant. Et dans ce cas, son inquiétude était infondée.

Mais ça le gênait. C'était **sa** famille, malgré tout.

 _Je fais quoi, dans ce cas ?_

La torture était totale.

Puisqu'il fallait à tout prix faire un choix, il décida de ne pas trop s'en occuper pour l'instant. Le travail passait avant tout, il perdait trop de temps à papillonner d'un problème à un autre et en perdait de vue ses objectifs principaux. Travail, argent, rien d'autre.

0*O*o*O*0

Les choses reprirent leur rythme. Le travail allait de bon train, les jumeaux Vargas n'étaient plus contactés par la _Nordic's_ , Francis et Arthur avaient chacun repris leur masque. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de cette histoire de taupe, Francis n'avait de nouvelle ni d'Emil, ni de son père, et encore moins de sa mère ou de sa sœur. Mais peu lui importait, il avait tourné la page. Si on ne voulait plus de lui, il n'allait pas se battre seul contre tous.

Ce matin-là, il s'était réveillé dans un autre lit que le sien. Les draps avaient au moins le mérite d'être chauds, et d'ailleurs, une odeur très agréable glissait dans les airs, une odeur de plantes brûlées, de l'encens peut-être. Il inspira, détendu.

C'était la chambre d'Amélia, qui l'avait appelé la veille, visiblement déprimée, en réclamant du réconfort. Francis avait cette simple fonction dans la vie de la jeune femme : lui offrir de la tendresse quand elle souffrait à cause de la pression. Par une heureuse 'coïncidence' à peine suspecte, Arthur avait choisi pile poil ce jour pour dormir au travail. Fichu Anglais comploteur, ironisa le Français en s'étirant dans le lit. Il n'était qu'un bouche-trou pour l'Américaine, il le savait pertinemment, et c'était parfait ainsi. Peu importe qu'il prête son corps pour le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, tant qu'on lui laissait ses sentiments.

La jeune femme était à son bureau, pas loin du lit, et s'était redressée en l'entendant remuer. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère mais firent l'effort de se radoucir en voyant l'amant s'asseoir sous les draps suants.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Mieux que toi, visiblement.

_ Laisse tomber, ma mère veut ma mort, se plaignit-elle.

_ Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas ? proposa-t-il. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de lui faire un doigt magistral et de goûter à une totale liberté.

_ T'en as de ces idées…

_ Une bonne idée !

_ On voit que tu ne connais pas ma mère. Elle retournerait le ciel et la terre si je faisais ça. Rien que pour 'laver l'affront' que j'aurais fait à la famille. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à fuir, ce serait éreintant. Et puis… fuir seule ne m'enchante pas… »

Elle posa sa tête sur sa paume, fixant un rayon de soleil à travers le rideau maladroitement tirée. Francis remarqua qu'elle lui avait empruntée sa chemise pour se couvrir.

« Il n'y a personne dont tu sois un minimum attaché ? Une personne que tu aimes ou qui pourrais t'aimer au point de tout lâcher ? »

Elle le regarda de travers, comme s'il lui parlait une langue étrangère.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, soupira-t-il.

_ Francis… ce n'est pas aussi simple.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Penses-y juste.

_ Mmh… De toute façon, ça ne règlerait pas le problème de ma mère alors peu importe. Je devrais peut-être l'assassiner ? »

Elle plaisantait.

Ce fut lui qui la regarda de travers.

« Juste une question, madame Kirkland… qui est votre deuxième amant ?

_ Oh~ ! Alors tu as remarqué ? »

Cette situation ne l'étonna même plus. Francis songeait que quelque mois auparavant, il aurait gonflé les joues en apprenant que sa maîtresse – le femme de son amant – voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce triangle devenait bizarre. Et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, il s'en fichait complètement. Il s'en fichait parce qu'il était enfin rentré dans la mécanique Kirkland. Tu es mon amant et c'est tout. Pas de sentiments. Du coup, plus rien ne le choquait.

« Je ne te dirais pas qui il est.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça !

_ Tu m'en vois ravi…

_ Mais je peux te dire un petit détail… »

Elle avait un sourire espiègle au visage ! Alerte ! Le détail allait être violent !

« Il est croque-mort, rit-elle ».

Francis tomba à la renverse dans son lit.

Une belle et jeune femme, mannequin, mariée à un nanti très bien placé dans la société, partageant sans le savoir l'amant dudit mari, s'était amourachée d'un croque-mort. Bien sûr, tout va bien, c'est normal. Ne cherchons pas. De toute façon, la profession n'avait pas dû jouer grand-chose quand ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés. Mais c'était en effet un bien curieux détail.

 _De toute façon, je m'en fiche_ , conclut-il.

« Bon, assez parlé de moi, sourit-elle en reprenant sa joie de vive. Tu n'as rien de croustillant pour moi ?

_ Dispute familiale, et sinon : RAS. Ma vie est redevenue à peu près stable, même si j'attends encore la suite de mon procès.

_ Ah ! Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser ! Ta femme est passée dans une interview réservée à la gente féminine, il y a peu. J'ai cru halluciner quand j'ai lu les délires qu'elle a raconté aux journalistes ! cracha-t-elle avec dédain, puis voyant qu'il était pendu à ses lèvres : Elle s'est victimisée comme personne pour s'attirer la sympathie des féministes, à coup de 'je serais forte pour mes enfants…', 'ils ont besoin d'une mère courageuse', 'cet homme ne me soumettra pas', et autres simagrées m'ayant fait recracher mon soda. Elle n'est absolument pas gênée, cette garce ! »

 _En effet… elle passe à la vitesse supérieure…_ , conclut Francis. _Se sent-elle en danger ? A-t-elle peur d'être percée à jour ? A force de mensonges, elle doit être en train de s'effriter._

Francis n'était donc pas le seul à atteindre ses limites ! C'était rassurant ! La faiblesse de son ex-femme lui donna un coup d'adrénaline, il reprenait espoir. Il lui faudrait contacter cette jeune fille qui était venue à sa rencontre l'autre soir. Erika, la nourrice des petits. Une alliée inespérée dans cette histoire !

Se faisant un bref résumé de sa vie, Francis se demandait s'il n'avait pas été quelque part fatalement nécessaire qu'il sacrifie sa famille pour en arriver à cette stabilité. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi près du but. Tout ça parce qu'il vivait maintenant sans la crainte que sa mère ne découvre ses mensonges, avec un allié fidèle en la personne d'Arthur, et une confiance en soi démultipliée. Francis y croyait, il pouvait gagner. Encore un dernier effort.

Bientôt.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Non, ce n'est pas encore la fin, même si on s'en rapproche de plus en plus (je n'ai pas d'estimation puisque je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon plan XD mais je sais à peu près ce que je dois foutre et où, donc disons que je peux interpréter qu'on avance à grand pas. Cette fic m'aura sucée mon énergie vitale ! J'espère au moins que vous suivez toujours cette honteuse mascarade ! XD**

 **Bref !**

 **Je vous lâche ici, il se fait tard pour moi !**

 **Biz' !**


	21. Réunion de famille

**L'homme et la bête**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Comme d'habitude, désolée pour le temps de post, vous connaissez la chanson ! Mesd examens approchent, malheureusement, donc la situation ne va pas se décanter tout de suite. Mais je fais toujours de mon mieux pour écrire quand j'ai besoin de me détendre.**

 **Bref, merci pour les survivants qui tiennent bon et qui s'accrochent à cette fic, vous avez du mérite, ainsi que tout mon respect ! X)**

 **Place aux reviews :**

 **Mimichan :**

 **Le buffalo espagnol, huuuuum ! Utskushi ! Tu m'aurais vu sur Google trad, à tenter tous les animaux badass pour choper un nom correct en espagnol pour ce putain de virus ! XD C'était ridicule ! Le drama arrive, ne t'en fais pas. J'y met du mien pour te faire payer mes nerfs brisés (ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais de quoi je parle !) Bref, merci pour le commentaire, je t'aime ! o3o**

 **DjoDjoCute :**

 **Ah bah avec papa Francis qui veille au grain, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Les jumeaux et Antonio sont sauvés ! Après, le souci, c'est que c'est Francis qui morfle pour eux (psychologiquement, je l'ai connu sous des jours meilleurs U.U) Merci de ton empathie envers les persos, c'est trop choupinou ! Et merci aussi pour la review, qui m'a fait très plaisir, comme tu t'en doutes ! Kiss, princesse !**

 **Asahi :**

 **Je fais du cliché si je veux, d'abord ! Puis te voir dans tous tes état est absolument délicieux… huuum ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas (lolilol), un jour, ça finira bien par se décanter ! Bon, on l'attend beaucoup, ce fameux jour mais bref ! Alors oui, la mission de Francis n'a fait face à aucun imprévu parce que j'ai jugé qu'il en avait assez bouffé dans la gueule (et il avait si bien préparé son coup que je pouvais au moins lui offrir ça), mais c'est pas fini ! Merci pour le commentaire en tout cas, et désolée de te faire rager ans ton coin (gne te kiss fort !)**

 **Yumeshiro :**

 **Houuuuu, je suis toute gênée, c'est vraiment adorable ce que tu m'as écrit ! Je suis très fière que ça plaise autant, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi ! Et tu as bien compris ce que j'essaye de faire dans mes fics, enfin… grosso modo mes lignes de conduite, et c'est vraiment inestimable pour moi. Surtout que je ne suis jamais complètement sûre de parvenir à faire passer le message que je veux, à bien retranscrire telle ou telle émotion… Donc merci mille fois ! Et oui, je peux te rassurer, mon affection des fins heureuses affecte aussi celle-là, même si j'y vais un peu fort et que ce n'est pas fini U.U Je t'embrasse fort !**

 **Voilà !**

 **Je remercie également tous ceux qui lisent sans commenter. Si vous êtes encore là au chapitre 21, c'est que je suppose que vous avez trouvé chaussure à votre pied, et c'est tant mieux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI :**

Après avoir discrètement mis Francis à la porte le matin même, Amélia s'était ruée dans la salle de bain afin de faire sa toilette habituelle, un peu en retard sur ce qu'elle avait prévue de faire de sa journée. Ce serait terrible qu'Arthur rentre pour se retrouver face à un ami dans le pieu de sa femme. Bon, à bien y réfléchir, Amélia était convaincu que ça ne le dérangerait pas, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas sentimentalement mariés. C'était plus pour Francis qu'elle s'inquiétait, car il avait l'air d'estimer profondément le jeune Kirkland. Ce serait horrible de créer une situation gênante du type 'ciel ! mon mari !' comme on en trouverait dans les opérettes d'une certaine époque.

Bref, monsieur l'amant avait accompli sa tâche, serait gracieusement payé pour cela et voilà ! Une bonne journée qui commençait !

L'Américaine termina sa toilette en enfilant un tailleur, mit un peu d'ordre dans sa réserve secrète de bande-dessinées – même Arthur ignorait qu'il y avait une trappe sous le lit – et quitta sa suite, sac en main, pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle était extrêmement en retard sur son programme, ce qui pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences sachant quel jour on était. Ce ne serait pas très chic d'être encore à la maison quand…

 _Ding dong !_

« _Bullshit !_ »

Elle était si à la bourre que ça ? Mais quelle idée de comater au lit avec son amant et de ranger sa collection de Marvel le seul jour où elle s'était promis de bouger son cul ?!

Kiku ajusta son costume avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, suivit de près par Amélia qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas fuir. Trop tard, mademoiselle, subissez.

 _Et Arthur qui n'est toujours pas là… Il va s'en prendre une, lui !_

Elle bouda discrètement avant de reprendre maitrise de son visage. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur quelques regards étonnés. En tête de groupe, la mère d'Arthur, grande, puissante, belle, impérieuse, suivit de son mari, plus élancé et moins expressif, suivi par une fratrie silencieuse. La belle-famille, venue comme prévu et comme d'habitude à la bonne heure et le bon jour pour un conseil de famille. S'étant toujours trouvée de trop et illégitime, Amélia préférait généralement filer au cinéma pendant ce temps-là, histoire de profiter du dernier Batman sorti. Elle se sentait prise au dépourvu, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, d'autant que sa belle-mère fut encore plus étonnée qu'elle.

« Amélia, mon enfant, cela faisait des lustres que je ne t'ai pas vue !

_ En effet, madame. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver plus belle que jamais.

_ Oh, pas de ça entre nous, je sais bien que je vieillis ! »

Les frères Kirkland levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que le père esquissa un sourire railleur.

« Tu t'en vas ? interrogea Allistor en s'allumant un cigare.

_ Oui, je voulais vous laisser en famille avec Arthur, mais je me suis réveillée en retard.

_ Mais tu fais partie de la famille, trancha la mère. Arrête d'en douter ».

L'Américaine rougit en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, les mains dans le dos comme un enfant pris sur le fait, ce qui eut l'air de beaucoup amuser l'aîné de la fratrie.

« Reste donc avec nous, je sens qu'on va se marrer.

_ Gaffe à ton langage, prévint Carwin. On n'est pas là pour jouer.

_ Oh, pitié… sors-moi ce balai que tu t'es fourré dans le cul…

_ Et toi, arrête de fumer.

_ Et toi, pense à…

_ Le prochain qui l'ouvre, il se mange mon poing ».

Madame Kirkland, claire, sèche, concise. On l'aime.

« Je suis un peu embarrassée, avoua Amélia. Arthur n'est pas encore rentré du travail, il a encore dû s'endormir sur son bureau ».

 _Et Francis en aurait fait de même si je ne l'avais pas imploré de venir me rassurer hier soir…_

L'entreprise de Braginsky carburait à toute allure, ces derniers temps. Depuis la déchéance de la _Nordic's_ , les contrats se multipliaient, doublant la charge de travail de tous les employés.

« Eh bien, nous te garderons en otage jusqu'à son retour, ironisa le père. Peut-être que ça le motivera à se dépêcher ».

En effet, que ne ferait pas Arthur pour sa petite protégée ? Le père connaissait les bonnes stratégies à appliquer dans ce couple atypique. Et encore, s'ils savaient que ce mariage était un faux et que les amants s'étaient succédés au milieu de leur duo, ils en feraient de l'urticaire. Amélia avait regardé absolument partout, aimant sans jamais s'attacher, tandis qu'Arthur… oh, elle n'en savait rien en fait, mais elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Sans doute au travail puisque c'était le seul lieu communautaire où il allait. Leurs parents seraient fous. Surtout la mère d'Amélia, sacro-sainte folle parmi les folles.

Elle invita la famille à entrer, les jumeaux en têtes et Carwyn en dernier, qui regardait le jardin avec curiosité, et les installa dans le salon. Kiku désapprouva silencieusement qu'elle ne le laisse pas faire son travail mais, après tout, c'était la maîtresse de maison.

Allistor reçu quelques critiques comme quoi fumer ses odorants cigares en intérieur ne se faisait pas mais Amélia prit sa défense pendant qu'elle écrivait un SMS d'appel à l'aide à son époux. Le message ressemblait plus à un ' _bouge-toi, j'ai peur de lâcher un truc malgré moi_ ' qu'à un ' _chéri, belle-maman est là avec tes adorables frères, rejoins-moi vite~_ '.

Pour éviter d'avoir à parler d'elle et de donner un indice sur la situation où elle se trouvait, la discussion partit sur Carwyn, fierté de la famille depuis qu'il avait obtenu son doctorat en psychiatrie avec un cursus complémentaire – que personne ne comprenait tout en sachant que c'était prestigieux. A chaque fois qu'il avait fallu changer de sujet, Amélia avait utilisé les études de son beau-frère comme pirouette de rattrapage. Et la belle-mère était si heureuse qu'on mette en avant sa progéniture qu'elle sautait sur l'occasion. Et là, c'était gagné.

Carwyn n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son métier avec sa mère mais, comme à chaque fois, il fit l'effort de lui répondre. Le problème ce jour-là, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment neuf de son côté, pas assez pour nourrir une conversation le temps qu'Arthur n'arrive et ne se fasse exploser en deux pour sa fugue de la dernière fois. Et ce fut Allistor qui eut le sadisme de lancer un regard railleur à sa belle-sœur en lui demandant comment ça se passait avec son fou furieux de mari. Oh la question piège pour elle… Innocente s'ils eurent été dans une famille normale.

Elle s'embarrassa en perdant ses moyens avant de marmonner qu'elle le voyait peu à cause de leur travail respectif. Vu le sourire de certains, ils durent croire que les rares fois où ils se voyaient, c'était pour s'activer dans le creux d'un lit. Pourvu qu'ils ne conjecturent pas sur une éventuelle grossesse, Amélia n'avait pas envie de justifier la stérilité de son mariage.

« C'est tout de même triste pour un couple de se voir si peu, s'attrista la mère. J'en toucherai deux mots à Arthur, ça ne peut pas durer ! »

 _Hell no !_

« Très mauvaise idée, si je puis me permettre, se permit Amélia. Je ne voudrais pas tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans une situation aussi stressante pour lui. De toute façon, je ne suis pas malheureuse dans ma situation, d'autant que j'ai déjà mes problèmes à régler… »

Carwyn la contemplait silencieusement, le regard intense et mystérieux. Edwyn, qui tapotait un SMS, replongea dans la conversation et esquiva un sourire entendu avec Allistor. Ohoh… ces deux-là mijotaient quelque chose.

« C'est parfait que tu en parles, on ne savait pas comment engager la conversation ! »

Problème en vue. Amélia devait activer son mode 'superhéros' pour venir à bout des attaques ennemies. Elle bomba le torse, sentant le fantôme d'une cape lui couler dans le dos. _Lady-America_ vaincra !

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé… ?

_ Regarde ce qu'on a dégoté la semaine dernière, minauda l'aîné en sortant un journal plié de sa poche intérieure ».

Le gros titre parlait d'un actuel débat politique concernant la place de l'enfant au sein d'un couple divorcé.

L'alarme interne d'Amélia résonnait. Ils savaient ? Non, impossible. Alors quoi ? Quel rapport avec elle ?

« C'est grâce à toi que le débat a été remis sur le tapis, éclaira Edwyn. Ton plaidoyer contre l'injustice a été entendu.

_ Quoi ? M-mais… mais c'était juste pour un magazine féminin, se justifia-t-elle. Comment cela a-t-il pu toucher la classe politique ?

_ Bouche-à-oreille, je suppose. L'un des plus beau mannequin du siècle qui critique intelligemment et ouvertement une faille du système juridique, crois-moi, c'est de la bonne matière à débat. C'est même étonnant que tu n'en ais rien su.

_ Je n'ai pas regardé la télévision ces dernières semaines… »

… _puisque je passe mes nuits soit à lire mes BD, soit à rédiger des articles de modes, soit à coucher avec Francis._

Ne rien laisser transparaitre.

« Par contre, je me demande d'où te viens cet engagement, poursuivit Edwyn. Ça va si mal que ça avec Arthur ? Vous avez un gosse caché ? »

 _Nom de… !_

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines, espèce d'affabulateur commèreux !

_ Ce mot n'existe p…

_ _Don't care !_

_ Ne mors pas, ma douce, on rigolait ! »

C'était un problème chez Amélia, cette tendance à tout prendre trop à cœur. Des fois, sa propre énergie la fatiguait, et c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle se trahissait. Bien sûr, inutile de préciser à quel point sa belle-famille s'amusait de ça. Le duo Edwyn-Allistor étant particulièrement effrayant lorsqu'il activait son mode 'puputerie'. Quoi que Carwyn pouvait être le plus dangereux par son silence pesant. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en train de la psychanalyser !

Comme une libération, Arthur apparut en sortant vraisemblablement du garage, essoufflé. Amélia se retint de chanter un alléluia. S'il y en avait bien un ici capable de manipuler tout le monde sans scrupule, c'était lui. Arthur avait une facette effrayante dans ce côté distant qu'il entretenait avec tout le monde, même les membres de sa famille. Amélia se sentait à part puisqu'elle partageait un mensonge avec lui, mais elle savait pourtant qu'il la maintenait elle aussi à l'écart de certains de ses secrets. Personne au monde n'était proche de lui, elle en était certaine.

Si elle savait.

Sa mère étant la première redressée, il se hâta de l'enlacer. A l'oreille, elle le défendit de s'en aller à l'arrache comme la dernière fois sous peine de voler sur au moins trois mètres (selon la légende, la gifle kirklandienne pouvait dévisser des nuques, mieux valait ne jamais le vérifier), et puisqu'il n'était pas fou, il lui promit de ne pas refaire le coup.

Sa sœur lui fit la bise puis l'enlaça fraternellement en lui frottant le dos, Carwyn lui offrit une double poignée de main et un tapotement sur l'épaule, son père l'étouffa dans ses bras et Allistor lui fit un check avec un sourire de sale gosse. Puis, cela fait, l'arrivant contourna le canapé en ôtant son manteau et bascula en avant pour planter un petit baiser affectueux à la base du cou de sa compagne, juste dans le prolongement parfait de la colonne vertébrale. Elle se laissa faire en souriant légèrement mais eut un doute sur la situation quand elle continua de sentir le souffle de son mari contre sa peau… qui s'attardait.

Qu'attendait-il pour se redresser, ranger ses affaires et revenir s'asseoir ?

Arthur cligna des yeux et reprit un petit sourire détendu, disparaissant bien vite au détour du couloir, sous un regard intrigué collectif. Il revint peu après, une étoffe à la main, qu'il enroula tendrement sous le visage étonné de sa femme.

« Tu avais la chair de poule, justifia-t-il ».

Mensonge, déduisit l'Américaine qui connaissait bien leur code secret. Ce regard vert lui faisaient passer un message implicite : ' _ne retire surtout pas l'écharpe_ '. Pourquoi ? Qu'y avait-il ?

 _Ne me dites pas que…_

Francis lui aurait-il fait une marque ? Ce n'était pas impossible, après tout. Bien que particulièrement prudent, sous les coups de l'orgasme, le jeune homme avait pu se laisser aller en camouflant son cri de plaisir par une légère morsure. Et elle n'avait rien sentie à cause de son propre plaisir. Non mais quel duo de bras-cassés ! Et Arthur qui le lui faisait remarquer ! Bon sang, n'était-ce pas embarrassant ? Au moins, elle eut désormais la certitude qu'Arthur n'en avait bel et bien rien à faire qu'elle se tape quelqu'un dans leur propre maison.

Le jeune patron s'assit à ses côtés avec un petit sourire détendu, justifiant son retard par son travail et un embouteillage exceptionnel sur son chemin. On lui reprocha de travailler trop et de nuire à sa santé mais il balaya les inquiétudes d'un revers de la main. Même si sa famille l'agaçait un peu à trop se mêler de ses affaires, on voyait que passer du temps avec des gens qu'il connaissait lui faisait du bien. Son regard s'était adoucit, ses épaules abaissées et sa parole facilitée. Ils conversaient de tout et de rien comme une vraie famille.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé à la _Nordic's_ , finalement ? demanda Edwyn qui venait de sauter du coq à l'âne. Les journaux en ont fait toute une affaire ».

A bien y réfléchir, Amélia aussi se posait la question. Arthur ne parlait pas de cet évènement, ni au téléphone, ni en face-à-face dans leurs rares entrevues. C'est que ça devait être grave.

« Je crois que ces idiots ont trouvés le moyen de se faire pirater par une taupe, entama négligemment Arthur. Tous leurs dossiers ont été effacés, l'unité centrale a tout lâché. Bref, un vrai bordel. Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que ce que la télé vous a dit.

_ Tu es sans pitié, se plaint sa mère. Un peu de respect pour cette entreprise qui a tout perdu !

_ Est-ce que c'est mon problème ? ironisa son fils. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire plus attention, voilà tout.

_ Tu n'as vraiment aucune empathie, c'en est terrifiant.

_ Je suis juste réaliste. Leurs finances allaient bien mais ce n'était qu'une bande de brelles en matière de sécurité. La prochaine fois, ils seront plus sur leurs gardes. En tout cas, ce n'est pas mon affaire s'ils se sont retrouvés avec un fou dans leurs rangs. Leurs méthodes de recrutement doivent laisser à désirer.

_ Presque autant que ta capacité à t'occuper ta femme, railla le frère aîné ».

Amélia et Arthur échangèrent un regard étonné avant de fixer le fauteur de trouble d'un air dubitatif.

« Al…, soupira la jeune femme. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça.

_ Tu es trop permissive avec lui, tu sais ? Il va finir par te délaisser comme il délaissait ses jouets quand il était petit. Je crois que son record, ça a été de tenir deux mois avec la même figurine avant de la jeter sous son lit et de l'oublier. Je te rappelle qu'on ne parle pas de n'importe qui, là, mais d'Arthur Kirkland !

_ Veux-tu bien me faire le plaisir de te taire ? s'agaça le nommé. Amélia n'est pas en sucre, elle sait se débrouiller sans moi. Elle travaille, elle a ses convictions, elle les défend. Je doute qu'elle se languisse de moi avec tout ce qu'elle a à faire ».

 _Bien dit_ , pensa-t-elle.

Carwyn continuait de se taire et d'observer, appuyé par le regard sceptique du reste de la famille. Visiblement, le duo se faisait confiance sans vivre totalement en communion. C'était assez perturbant vis-à-vis de leur propre conception de la vie de couple. De toute façon, Arthur n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de spécialement normal. Après, qu'il ait entraîné Amélia dans son style de vie particulier, c'était un peu gênant pour une famille qui avait espérer l'inverse.

« Messieurs, dames, avertit Kiku, le déjeuner est presque prêt.

_ Il est déjà treize heures ? s'alarma le père. Bon sang, on ne voit pas le temps passer ici ! »

Les jumeaux partirent déjà s'asseoir à table pour discuter d'une de leurs affaires, tandis que les parents finirent de siroter leur verre sur le canapé. Carwyn passa un rapide appel à un collègue le temps que tout le monde ne se mette enfin à sa place – ce n'était pas gagné avec Allistor qui était repartit fumer à la fenêtre –, et le couple d'hôte s'éclipsa vers la cuisine de manière plus ou moins discrète pour avoir une petite conversation privée.

Kiku surveillait le four mais fut interpelé par le maître de maison.

« Vous pouvez nous laissez deux minutes ? On fera attention à la cuisson, promis.

_ Bien sûr, monsieur ».

Amélia s'accouda au plan de travail en rajustant son étoffe, les joues un peu roses.

« J'ai merdé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un peu, oui. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien vu.

_ Je ne pense pas. Quand ils sont entrés, j'ai marché derrière eux jusqu'à m'asseoir. Personne n'a eu la moindre occasion de voir la marque ».

Parce qu'avoir un suçon alors que le mari n'est pas rentré de la nuit, ça ne laisse aucun doute.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas tous été réunis au même endroit, on a manqué de prudence et ça aurait pu nous coûter cher.

_ Arthur… Je crois qu'on a perdu l'habitude d'imiter un couple. Je me sens moins naturelle qu'avant lorsqu'on doit faire semblant…

_ Tu es pourtant bonne actrice. C'est moi le problème. Je n'arrive pas à… à… »

Il perdit le fil de ses mots. Puis soupira.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave. Tant que l'illusion passe devant ta mère, ça ira. Ma famille n'est qu'une salle de répétition pour appréhender le vrai danger. Eux se ficheront, dans l'absolu, de ce qui arrivera à notre 'couple'. Par contre, ta mère ne laissera rien passer. Il faut qu'on se remette au point avant qu'elle ne nous surprenne.

_ Eh bien, dans ce cas, pourrais-tu faire un effort pour paraitre un peu plus… concerné ? sourit-elle. Parce que tu es devenu aussi distant avec moi qu'avec tout le monde, ce qui ne correspond absolument pas à l'image qu'on a donné le jour de notre mariage ».

Ils s'en souvenaient bien de ce jour. Ça avait été le plus drôle de leur vie entière. Une pièce de théâtre géante avec deux acteurs complices et menteurs. Leur argument « d'amour » pour justifier leur union avait été de compter sur cette fameuse complicité qui les unissait, comme s'ils disaient à tous : 'regardez comme on s'entend bien, c'est l'amour fou !', alors que, dans l'absolu, ils ne se considéraient que comme frère et sœur ou confident et confidente. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Or, ils étaient en train de perdre cette spontanéité sur laquelle reposait la quasi-intégralité de leur mensonge.

« Je vais faire un effort, admit-il.

_ Je crois que tu n'es plus du tout habitué à me toucher.

_ C'est vrai. Je suis désolé…

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Mais essaye de m'enlacer dès que tu me vois pour t'habituer. J'en ferai autant.

_ Pour toi, ce ne sera rien de bien compliqué, tu es naturellement affectueuse.

_ Ohhh, trop mignon ! »

Elle fondit sur lui pour un câlin-surprise. Arthur sourit tendrement avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient supposés surveiller le four.

Bref, cet étrange dîner eut lieu dans un brouhaha familial énorme mais habituel. Pour faire illusion, Arthur se penchait parfois à l'oreille d'Amélia comme pour lui chuchoter un secret, insistant alors sur leur excellente entente aux yeux du reste de la famille.

« Carwyn, tu ne voudrais pas participer un peu au lieu de toujours rester silencieux ? critiqua sa mère.

_ Laisse, maman, railla Allistor. Ça fait huit ans qu'il a fait vœu de silence.

_ T'es con.

_ Nom d'un chien, il a parlé ! Le Ciel va nous tomber sur la tête.

_ Mais tais-toi… »

Kiku les débarrassa une bonne heure plus tard, assez soulagé de voir enfin de la vie dans cette maison. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se tuait à la tâche, puisqu'Arthur n'était que rarement présent et Amélia préférait s'occuper de ses affaires elle-même.

Alors qu'ils retournaient en direction des canapés pour discuter et finir de boire, Arthur fut retenue par la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru capable de l'interpeller : Carwyn.

« On peut aller à l'écart ? J'ai un truc à te proposer, mais ça implique une discussion sérieuse ».

Intrigué et inquiété, le jeune homme acquiesça avec suspicion et invita son grand frère à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. La dernière personne à y être entré étant Francis, ça allait lui rappeler de bons souvenirs, tiens. Par contre, il ne savait que penser de ce que pouvait proposer le médecin à quelqu'un comme lui. A cause de son côté paranoïaque, Arthur sentait une gêne monter en lui, comme un étau autour de sa gorge et de ses poumons. L'autre ne laissa rien paraître, par contre, neutre en toutes circonstances, ses cheveux auburn parfaitement coiffés et son costume impeccable.

Ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, séparé par le large bureau au bois rigide, porte close pour plus d'intimité.

Puis plus rien.

Une quiétude embarrassante les gagna, et elle dura, dura, dura… Trop longtemps. La patience de Carwyn était à toute épreuve, surtout qu'il ne montrait pas dans quel état d'esprit il était, laissant Arthur dans un questionnement intérieur profond – qui fut vite balayé par de la frustration.

Désormais à point, il finit par toussoter dans son poing.

« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu parler ? demanda-t-il alors que l'agacement de l'attente le submergeait. Je vais m'impatienter si tu continues de me regarder comme ça, en silence ».

Carwyn ne dit rien, continuant de jouer avec ses nerfs pour quelques obscures raisons. Cherchait-il ses mots ? Non, il n'était visiblement pas en train de réfléchir, il patientait juste. Arthur s'énerva.

« T'es lourd ! Parle ou je vais te foutre à la porte ! »

Cette fois-ci, son frère eut une réaction : il se réajusta dans son fauteuil en croisant les jambes.

« Tu es une grande-gueule, Arthur, un impulsif. Tu t'énerves avec une telle facilité… et ce depuis ton adolescence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

_ Tu es quelqu'un d'instable. De profondément mauvais, incapable d'accepter ses erreurs. Tu as toujours fait retomber la faute sur les autres. Tu es intolérant et ne laisse aucune place à l'erreur des autres, tout doit tourner comme ta petite personne le veut. Tu méprise le monde et ceux qui y vivent. Tu es incapable de faire preuve d'empathie pour autrui. Rien ni personne ne trouve grâce à tes yeux… »

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'état dans lequel était Arthur en entendant son frère le plus calme et le plus respectueux le bâcher comme un vieux chacal. Les mots étaient prononcés avec une impartialité effrayante, scientifique, neutre, et pourtant, ils étaient poignants. Pourquoi l'étaient-ils ? Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient vrais. Et la vérité est parfois pire qu'un coup de poignard, surtout lorsqu'elle prononcée des lèvres d'un proche.

« Carwyn…

_ …et tu es également anxieux dans des domaines précis comme ton travail, qui est apparemment la seule chose qui te fait te lever le matin…

_ C'est pas vrai, je… !

_ Tu es sadique et immoral, tu mens comme tu respires avec plaisir. Car tu prends plaisir à maîtriser ce que les autres ignorent. Tu n'as même aucun remord à le faire, parce que tu sais que ton charisme te sortira de toutes les situations. Mais il n'empêche que tu bases l'intégralité de ta vie sur une couche de mensonges. Tu as toi-même fragilisé le socle de ta propre existence, t'entrainant dans un cercle vicieux…

_ Je… je…

_ Tu te sers de ta famille comme un point de rappel de ce que tu es et d'où tu viens. Tu te sers d'Amélia pour te forger une image extérieure passable. Tu te sers et abuses d'absolument tout ceux que tu rencontres…

_ Arrête, je ne suis…

_ En d'autres mots, tu es cliniquement en détresse mentale, Arthur. Tu es un sociopathe ».

Déglutition. Le plus jeune avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout le sang dans sa tête d'un seul coup. Il avait peur de ce mot, il avait peur de son frère qui savait et il avait désormais peur de lui-même.

Le médecin, de son éternel regard neutre, quitta son siège pour se rapprocher de son petit frère, qu'il ne devait sans doute jamais avoir vu aussi perdu. Quelque part, Carwyn fut soulagé de retrouver dans cette détresse le petit frère froussard de son souvenir. Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu cet être malade ? Qu'avait-il raté dans son développement mental ? Leur famille était heureuse, pourtant. D'où provenait le mal-être de son cadet ? Et surtout, comment avaient-ils pu ne rien voir ?

« Pourquoi… m'as-tu dit ça… ? »

Quel horrible grand frère faisait Carwyn… Provoquer les larmes de son cadet n'était pas vraiment un comportement digne d'un membre de la famille. Normalement, ce genre d'attitude immature était associé à Allistor, qui bataillait souvent contre Arthur pour le pur plaisir d'avoir du répondant. Vis-à-vis de leur relation fraternelle, l'actuelle situation entre Carwyn et Arthur était aussi inédite que malaisante.

« Parce que tu es à la frontière de devenir une nuisance pour la vie d'autrui et je veux te récupérer avant que tu ne dérapes de trop. Te sachant particulièrement intelligent, je pense que tirer la sonnette d'alarme te travaillera suffisamment pour que tu te remettes en question. Certains patients ont besoin d'être aidés quand ils tombent trop bas. Ce n'est pas encore ton cas, mais puisque tu es instable, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir ».

La situation était dure pour Arthur, son corps était parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables, comme s'il était au bord des sanglots sans toutefois parvenir à se laisser aller.

« Tu me connais, Arthur. Tu sais que je ne te veux pas de mal. Au contraire. J'ai été dur avec toi mais je sais qu'il n'y a que ce genre de ton qui te fais réagir. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes pulsions, revoir ton mode de vie et apprendre à respecter un peu les autres. Je ne veux pas te voir devenir fou et misanthrope. On parle d'une vraie maladie mentale, ce ne sont pas que des mots. Alors sauves-toi vite avant que je ne le fasse ».

Carwyn le mettait donc en garde. Il n'y avait donc pas de 'proposition' à proprement parlé, comme l'avait laissé entendre le plus vieux, mais plutôt un avertissement. Celui-ci avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Comment Arthur avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de tous ses symptômes ? En tout cas, tout son comportement s'expliquait maintenant.

Mais… il demeurait des failles dans cette analyse.

Naturellement, Carwyn n'avait pas pu prendre en compte l'existence de Francis dans son étude, qui influait beaucoup sur la vie d'Arthur. Parce que, certes, le genre humain avait tendance à le laisser franchement indifférent ou à provoquer son hilarité, mais pouvait-on en dire autant de son rapport avec son amant ? Francis ne provoquait en lui ni indifférence ni hilarité. Au contraire, il l'intéressait sincèrement. Et sa situation l'attristait, Arthur partageait ses souffrances d'être loin de sa progéniture, ses désirs de retrouver le bonheur, ses rares moments de délice. Arthur était empathique.

Mais seulement pour Francis. Parce qu'entre temps, il était devenu la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Sa béquille. Et cela devenait de plus en plus nécessaire, surtout dès lors qu'il venait de mettre les mots sur son état mental.

Francis étant déjà le pilier de sa vie, voilà qui ne changeait pas beaucoup. Arthur n'avait plus le choix, ne devait plus fuir, il devait changer.

Le problème, c'était qu'il était déjà tombé dans le vice. Ce qui était arrivé à la _Nordic's_ était autant de sa main que de celle de son amant. Carwyn était intervenu quelques semaines trop tard. A peu de choses près, Arthur aurait pu arrêter Francis, l'empêcher de plonger dans cette vengeance affective. Et maintenant, ils devaient se serrer les coudes jusqu'au bout.

Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière dans leur situation, Arthur protégerait le secret par tous les mensonges du monde, s'il le fallait. Francis avait trop déchu, il ne le laisserait pas tomber plus bas. Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau face à cette vieille menace que fut la _Nordic's_ , mais par acquis de conscience, l'Anglais resterait sur ses gardes.

« Par contre, Arthur… tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne sur ce qu'il se passe avec Amélia ? J'ai peur d'avoir compris mais… »

Carwyn se prit un regard complètement désabusé en pleine face.

 _Laisse-moi penser à mon amant, idiot…_

Coupé dans sa réflexion sentimentale, Arthur se pinça l'arête du nez et lâcha quelque chose comme quoi il n'avait épousé Amélia que pour la sauver de sa mère et qu'ils vivaient donc une sorte de mariage libre consensuel.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, conclut le plus âgé.

_ Pose pas la question, alors, crétin ».

Ils eurent un petit sourire moqueur pour eux-mêmes.

« C'est à la fois noble et malsain.

_ Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à l'époque. Sa mère est une vraie furie, elle l'aurait tué, peu importe comment.

_ Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas tenir cette situation jusqu'à votre mort ? »

Tout de suite les vraies questions. Carwyn était du genre efficace.

« A vrai dire, on ne sait pas quoi faire. Tant que sa mère sera assez vivace pour lui pourrir la vie, on ne pourra pas faire autrement.

_ Non mais vous déconnez ? Sachant qu'une femme vit en moyenne 85 ans, qu'elle a eu sa fille, en gros, autour de 25 ans… bordel, Arthur ! Vous allez y passer votre vie ! Il va falloir trouver une solution, et vite ! Il n'y a aucune chance que vous soyez heureux dans cette situation !

_ Je sais… mais on fait comme on peut. Laisse-nous gérer, on finira bien par trouver une solution pour forcer l'autre vieille à lâcher sa fille. En attendant, on vit ensemble et on n'est pas malheureux de… »

Enfin, Arthur réalisa.

« Attends… comment t'es au courant pour Amélia et moi ?!

_ J'ai fait mine de passer un coup de fil, tout à l'heure, pour pouvoir vous espionner. Votre comportement m'avait laissé comprendre que quelque chose de grave se tramait. Sachant que j'avais déjà des doutes sur ton état bien avant… On va dire que j'ai mené une enquête scientifique et que j'ai « suivi mon patient ».

_ Mais… mais… ça… ça ne se fait pas !

_ Je sais mais ose me dire que j'ai eu tort quand on en voit le résultat ».

Pas de doutes, ils étaient bel et bien de la même famille.

Par tendresse, Carwyn essuya le reste de larmes de son cadet d'un revers de manche, satisfait qu'ils soient parvenus à se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils ne partageaient pas qu'un même sang, après tout. Si Allistor avait été assez chiant étant petit, Carwyn avait toujours été un frère correct et plutôt protecteur.

De ce fait, même malgré le comportement assez nonchalant d'Arthur vis-à-vis d'autrui, il ne s'était jamais senti trop éloigné de son grand frère. Cependant, il assumait de ne jamais l'avoir vraiment fait rentrer dans son monde pour autant. Ce devait être ça, son erreur de jeunesse. Il aurait dû s'ouvrir quand l'âge le réclamait au lieu de se centrer sur son nombril et de se laisser faire par tout le monde. Sa vie lui aurait appartenue et il n'aurait pas sombré dans cette névrose s'il eut été plus maître de ses actes étant jeune.

A toujours être le petit protégé, il avait fini par se laisser bercer dans ce qu'on attendait de lui.

On toqua à la porte, interrompant leur petite discussion.

« Les garçons, c'est quoi ces messes-basses ? s'impatienta leur mère. On est venu discuter en famille, ou bien ?

_ On arrive tout de suite, promit l'aîné avant de se tourner vers son cadet avec un regard très sérieux pour l'avertir en ces mots : Je veux des résultats, Arthur, sinon tu sais ce que je pourrais faire ».

 _M'interner, je suppose_ , conjectura le jeune patron en acquiesçant franchement de la tête.

« Et si tu as besoin de conseils, appelle-moi.

_ Je le ferai ».

Ils sortirent du bureau en faisant mine de discuter d'autre chose, histoire que leur mère ne se fasse pas inutilement du souci. Arthur avait encore le cœur qui battait vivement mais il avait confiance en son frère pour son honnêteté envers lui. Il avait été dur pour son bien.

Cependant, Arthur avait désormais peur d'être nocif pour Francis. Mettre des mots sur son état venait de lui offrir un aller-simple vers la paranoïa – justifiée, cela-dit, car son amant était déjà mal tombé en s'attachant à lui. Sans le savoir, Arthur pouvait très bien l'avoir d'ores-et-déjà trop affecté pour son bien.

L'accumulation de problèmes avait fait dégénérer le pauvre papa, mais jusqu'à quel point pouvait-on nier l'implication d'Arthur dans le problème ? Il n'avait rien fait pour arranger la situation, au contraire. L'entrainer dans cette relation n'avait fait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. De base, ça avait été suffisamment la merde dans la vie de Francis sans qu'Arthur n'ait à y rajouter son grain de sel. Maintenant, à cause de lui, l'amant jouait tout ce qui lui restait, ayant perdu famille et amour.

Arthur avait un peu honte de son comportement. Mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Francis pour autant, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et puis, s'ils se quittaient comme ça, les choses pourraient dégénérer davantage, chose dont le Français se passerait sans doute volontiers dans la situation où il était.

A part tenir le mensonge et continuer leur petit manège, Arthur ne pouvait pas encore débloquer la situation comme il le voudrait.

Tout cela prenait une tournure dramatique.

Et en plus de ça, il devait maintenant trouver une solution pour sa vie de couple qui ne pouvait pas durer, comme l'avait si bien dit Carwyn. Là encore, Arthur tombait des nus. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir un jour quitter sa petite protégée. A vrai dire, lors de son mariage, il s'était plus ou moins résolu à passer le restant de ses jours avec elle. Etait-il con, ou bien ? Il ne pouvait l'enchaîner à tout jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en serait heureux.

Alors quoi ? Fallait-il assassiner la mère d'Amélia ?

Bien sûr que non. Elle ne méritait pas qu'Arthur passe le restant de ses jours en prison. Elle ne méritait rien, en fait. Pour avoir été une mère si mauvaise avec sa fille, elle ne méritait rien du tout. C'était pathétique pour une femme de cet âge et de ce rang d'autant vivre par procuration par le biais de son enfant. Sa vie devait réellement être pitoyable et morne pour qu'elle en arrive là.

Un danger public, cette femme !

Arthur aussi, en quelques sortes.

Bon sang, il devait changer ! S'ouvrir un peu au monde ! Mais le tout en protégeant son amant. Voilà qui allait être particulièrement compliqué. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment intervenir dans cette affaire de divorce pour des raisons évidentes. Il n'était que l'amant.

Changer sans changer. Il en soupirait d'avance. Déjà qu'il n'était pas certain de parvenir à calmer ses désirs de manipulation et à se débarrasser son indifférence – apparemment clinique –, il ignorait comment il allait gérer la suite des événements.

A la suite de son frère, Arthur quitta le bureau, repère de tous ses secrets, pour se laisser guider au salon, où les autres attendaient.

« Vous prépariez un mauvais coup ou quoi ?

_ Non, on discutait entre adultes sensés, pour changer ».

Lisa offrit un splendide coup de coude aux côtes de son frère aîné pendant qu'Amélia envoyait un regard inquisiteur à son mari. Il ne fit que lui rendre un petit sourire confiant pour la rassurer, ce qui la rassura dans son idée qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Eh oui, elle le connaissait trop pour se faire avoir par ce sourire.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait avoir le plaisir de connaitre les tenants et les aboutissements de l'affaire. S'il s'agissait d'un secret familial, Arthur se ferait crever pour le protéger. Cet homme était à la fois fiable et frustrant, cela dépendant de quel côté vous étiez.

En tout cas, on pouvait saluer l'effort du jeune Anglais ! Il avait survécu à ce diner de famille sans partir avant la fin ! On remerciera l'initiative !

Arthur s'échappa du regard inquisiteur de sa femme grâce à un coup de fil qui justifia sa mise à l'écart, bien que sa mère le garda à l'œil, craignant qu'il ne se fasse finalement la malle. Mais quelle image avait-on de lui dans cette famille ? Quoique, si l'appel avait été de Francis, il aurait certainement détalé pour aller le rejoindre, mais le fait est que c'était le nom d'Ivan Brasinsky qui s'afficha sur l'écran du téléphone. Arthur conjectura sur ce qui pouvait amener son boss à lui téléphoner en plein week-end. Ça puait les heures sup', ça.

Arthur s'isola dans le couloir entre le salon et la cuisine pour prendre l'appel.

« Monsieur Brasinsky ?

_ Pardon de vous déranger pendant votre jour de repos, Kirkland, mais un mail vient de m'être envoyé par l'un de nos clients. Vous vous souvenez de la réception de l'année dernière, celle qui avait réunie de nombreuses entreprises du secteur ?

_ Oui. Ne me dites pas qu'ils remettent ça cette année…

_ Finalement, si. Et ils nous ont prévenus au dernier moment, comme d'habitude. Le fait est que, comme vous vous en doutez, notre entreprise doit y être représentée. C'est l'occasion de nouer des relations. Le problème, c'est que je ne vois pas qui y envoyer, sachant que je suis en voyage d'affaire à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je dois recommander des gens compétents et de confiance. Et disponibles, bien sûr. Entre vous et Beilschmidt, vous comprenez que j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous ».

Gilbert et sa réputation…

« Je suis honoré, monsieur. S'il s'agit d'une soirée pour faire bonne figure, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. J'ai juste besoin que vous me communiquiez la date et l'adresse.

_ Je vous envoie tout ça par message. Merci pour votre dévouement, vous m'ôtez une épine du pied.

_ Aucun problème, ça me sortira un peu. Par contre, est-ce que je pourrais… me faire accompagner ?

_ Par votre femme ? Bien sûr !

_ Non, en fait… je pensais plutôt à un collègue. J'ai peur de ne pas être particulièrement efficace si je m'y rends seul, donc…

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Vous me confirmerez ça. Pourrais-je juste savoir à qui vous pensez ? J'ai besoin d'avoir une idée de qui j'envoie nous représenter.

_ Francis Bonnefoy.

_ Oh. Oui, c'est un excellent membre, très bonne idée. Il est doué en communication, cela nous sera bénéfique. Très bien pensé, Kirkland. J'espère qu'il acceptera ».

 _J'espère aussi. Il a besoin de voir le monde pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes_.

Une petite soirée ne faisait de mal à personne. Puis voir Francis ailleurs qu'au travail allait être plus qu'appréciable, ça leur ferait oublier pendant une soirée qu'ils n'étaient qu'amants.

Avant que sa mère ne retourne ciel et terre pour le retrouver, Arthur raccrocha et se dirigea vers le salon en pianotant un SMS pour Francis, attentif aux éventuels regards indiscrets.

 _ **Tu serais libre un soir pour m'accompagner à une réception professionnelle ?**_

En espérant que Francis soit d'humeur à sortir de sa misère.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère, s'inquiéta Madame Kirkland mère en voyant que son fils restait scotché sur son téléphone avec un air grave.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste une soirée qui se prépare pour le compte de mon entreprise et j'essaye de corrompre un de mes collègues pour qu'il m'accompagne ».

Carwyn sembla particulièrement satisfait de cette initiative. Un bon sociopathe qui se respecte ne pensait pas à se faire accompagner par un collègue à une soirée remplie d'individus inconnus et marqués de manières et de faux-semblants. C'était encourageant.

 _ **Une soirée professionnelle ?**_ répondit Francis. _**Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne pense pas être le plus qualifié pour représenter la boîte.**_

Cela commençait mal.

« Décidemment, tu travailles trop.

_ C'est une soirée, maman. A part picoler, sourire, parler et manger, je ne vais rien faire de particulier.

_ Je connais ce genre de soirée, c'est très oppressant.

_ D'où l'utilité d'y aller avec mon collègue ».

Collègue un peu chiant, d'ailleurs. Francis n'avait pas intérêt à se fermer sur lui-même au moment où Arthur commençait à s'ouvrir ! Oh il allait l'entendre !

 _ **S'il-te-plait, je veux te voir**_.

Personne ne devait lire ce SMS. De toute façon, Arthur l'effaça dès que son destinataire l'eut lu. C'était tout de même un peu la honte de se comporter en petit-ami en manque alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ce genre de relation.

Arthur réalisa ses pensées et se mit à tousser nerveusement.

 _Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité, tu tomberais bien bas_. _De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de ça et lui non plus_.

 _ **Tu me prends de court**_.

A cet instant, Arthur reçut l'adresse et le lieu du rendez-vous.

« Le théâtre de Rossi…, marmonna-t-il.

_ Ah ! C'est le mien ! »

Très fier de lui, Edwyn leva la main avec un grand sourire de bienheureux.

« Attends… la réception a lieu dans ton théâtre ? s'étonna Arthur.

_ Oui, je me disais bien que ton histoire me disait quelque chose. L'une de mes salles des fêtes est particulièrement grande, en plus d'être ouverte sur le jardin Tino Rossi. Du coup, le cadre est très agréable en cette saison ».

Ah… que le monde est petit quand vos frères font partie de la crème de la crème. Vous avez étrangement plus de chance de les croiser que s'ils avaient été fonctionnaire d'entreprise.

 _ **Ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver un peu dans un cadre moins strict. Ose me dire que sortir ne te serait pas bénéfique !**_ insista l'Anglais.

« Une fête au théâtre Rossi ! s'exclama Amélia. Ça a l'air génial ! J'ai déjà fait une séance photo au parc Tino-Rossi, c'est un endroit sublime !

_ Tu veux venir ? proposa Edwyn. Je t'y fais rentrer quand tu veux, jolie-sœur.

_ Je risquerais de gêner Arthur dans son travail, admit-elle. Je pense qu'il serait plutôt raisonnable que je reste ici ».

Arthur était d'accord. Avec Francis dans les parages, ce serait malsain de s'y retrouver tous les trois.

« Tu n'auras qu'à l'ignorer et rester avec moi, insista le conservateur qui n'avait aucune idée du problème qu'il risquait de créer ».

Carwyn, cependant, capta au regard alarmé d'Arthur que quelque chose se tramait dans cette histoire.

« Je voudrais bien y aller, interrompit-il au plus grand étonnement de tous.

_ Carwyn ? Toi ? Sortir en semaine ? Par tous les dieux de l'Olympe, jura Allistor, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

_ T'es con… J'ai toujours eu envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'acquisition de mon petit frère. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour moi de découvrir comme ça se passe dans ce genre de lieu ».

Allistor, qui avait assez joué au demeuré pour la journée, reprit un air complètement sévère et sérieux pour sonder les yeux de ses camarades. Il y avait de l'urgence dans les yeux d'Arthur – clairement dépassé par les évènements –, de l'innocence dans ceux d'Amélia, une sale curiosité scientifique dans ceux de Carwyn, beaucoup de fierté dans ceux d'Edwyn et une vaste incompréhension dans ceux de leurs parents. Ouais, si avec ça ce n'était pas évident qu'une merde se tramait…

« Je peux m'incruster aussi ?

_ Non mais Al… pas toi aussi, se plaint Arthur.

_ T'inquiète pas, on te laissera faire ton taf. C'est pour Ed que je viens. Je comprends que, dans ton travail, il vaut mieux que tu sois en petit comité avec tes partenaires professionnels. On ne te fichera pas la honte ».

Tout cela partait en délire, Arthur consentit à renoncer à inviter Francis.

 _ **Bon, t'as raison, je vais faire un effort pour toi**_ , répondit justement ce dernier au même moment.

 _C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pas me taper une soirée avec ma famille, ma femme et mon amant ? Je rêve._

Là, il était mal.

0*O*o*O*0

La dispute était plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée. Lukas et Matthias n'était pas connus pour leur calme olympique lorsqu'ils entraient en désaccord, et là, ils étaient en désaccord.

Tino était assis sur le paillasson, à l'entrée de la maison. Il n'osait pas sonner à la porte, il n'osait pas partir. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était bloqué sur le paillasson, écoutant la dispute qui avait lieu derrière la porte. Matthias semblait hors de lui, plus que jamais. Lukas avait dû faire quelque chose de très grave pour être ainsi bafoué. Les mots étaient crus, durs, et l'étaient d'autant plus qu'ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement. Et pourtant, quelque chose venait de faire tanguer leur couple pourtant solide.

Avec les récents évènements à la _Nordic's_ , ils devaient être sur les nerfs.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu avoir lieu ? Qui donc avait bien pu ruiner leur empire ? Pourquoi ? Y avait-il des gens si mauvais dans le monde ?

Tino ne comprenait pas. Tout son univers s'écroulait.

Lukas et Matthias se hurlaient dessus, l'entreprise était en maintenance, la pression grimpait en flèche… alors que tout avait été si idyllique jusqu'alors. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Peut-être qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. Pourtant, il avait une place de choix dans l'entreprise, il méritait légitimement d'être tenu informé des évènements.

Et Emil qui ne se montrait plus…

Tout allait mal.

Berwald, de toute sa hauteur, apparut dans son champ de vision, les bras chargés de courses. Lorsqu'il vit son petit protégé assis au sol, le visage partagé entre une dureté violente et des larmes solitaires, il lâcha les sacs pour se précipiter dans ses bras. La chaleur était agréable, Tino l'accueillit comme un instant de paradis en plein Enfer. Berwald était la dernière chose stable de sa vie. Sans l'amour, il n'était plus rien.

« Tout va s'arranger, tu penses ?

_ J'espère ».

Un cri plus fort se fit entendre, suivit d'un 'boom' sec, sans doute un poing sur une table.

« Sont justes su' les nerfs, t'en fais pas.

_ Je veux que ça s'arrête… »

Berwald baisa ses joues humides avec une infinie douceur. Lui aussi n'était plus complètement le même depuis le début de la crise. Mais il gardait la tête haute par fierté. C'était bien le dernier à croire en l'avenir. S'il baissait les bras, tout se finirait.

Quoique les deux fous derrière la porte étaient assez obtus pour continuer à se battre contre la fatalité qui les affligeait. Ils reconstruiront la _Nordic's_ , c'est évident. Cela prendra plus ou moins de temps mais ils le feront. L'actuel obstacle à cet objectif était leur mésentente. Elle stérilisait tout dialogue entre ces deux génies de la finance. Tino aurait aimé savoir de quoi il était question mais pas besoin d'être particulièrement malin pour deviner qu'il se ferait remettre à sa place vite-fait, bien-fait. Et avec Berwald derrière qui veillait à son moral, cela ne ferait que rajouter des tensions inutiles.

Ils étaient bloqués.

« Va f'lloir qu'ils prennent su' eux.

_ Tu as de bons espoirs.

_ Nan, j'veux dire… vont être obligés.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Faut qu'on cause à nos clients, peuvent pas y aller avec c'te comport'ment.

_ Oh non… c'était pas le moment d'être convié à une réunion…

_ On est obligé. Mark'ting, bonne figure et tout ».

Tino craignait les réunions avec leurs anciens clients. De caractère assez effacé, il ne conservait son énergie que pour les cas où il était en danger extrême, ce qui lui donnait le reste du temps une allure de petit ange douceâtre. Il espérait que Lukas et Matthias fassent un effort d'ici-là, la suite des évènements dépendaient de leur habilité et de leur diplomatie. Berwald s'exprimait à demi-mot et lui perdait vite ses moyens. Quand à Emil, il était trop jeune et se faisait avoir dans des pièges bêtes – et de toute façon, il n'était pas là quand on avait besoin de lui, en ce moment.

« Peut pas leur faire d'mal d'aller à c'te réunion, reprit le Suédois en épongeant les larmes de son amour. Vont rapprend'e à bosser à deux. Faut qu'ils s'retrouvent, faut qu'on bosse.

_ Tu as raison… ça va marcher, non, ça **doit** marcher. On ne se reconstruira que lorsqu'ils auront tournés la page ».

Et pour l'instant, ni Lukas ni Matthias ne voulait quitter le passé, ce passé glorieux de ce qui fut leur puissance. Ils se battaient sur les débris de leur entreprise comme deux vautours sur une charogne, cherchant à arracher le plus chair possible à l'autre alors que, pourtant, il y avait tant d'autres bêtes à avaler dans le champ d'à côté. Mais le fait est qu'ils étaient incapables de voir plus loin, leur rage les aveuglait.

Bien sûr que Tino était en colère, lui aussi, mais il savait se tourner vers l'avenir.

Ils avaient le choix : rester tourner vers le passé, chercher le coupable toute une vie pour au final peu de satisfaction, ou bien tourner la page et recommencer en étant meilleur.

Tino avait fait son choix et il irait de l'avant, avec ou sans les autres.

* * *

 **Bon, je n'ai rien à ajouter cette fois-ci XD Pour une fois que je peux me la fermer !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Jusque-là, vos conseils m'ont été utiles ! :P**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
